What Happened on the Cassadine Islands?
by eb-dawg
Summary: Sequel. Alexis finally remembers. Jason finds his calling. Sam goes into the diamond business with Luke. Stefan finds out he's a father. Nikolas creates the perfect Cassadine heir with Helena's help. Sonny regroups. The Q's,Scorpios,Alcazar & Baby JASAM.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to "Alexis the Surrogate". I think it took longer to write the summary than the story. :(**_

**Chapter 1**

The Cassadine Islands renovation was finally complete. The main villa was a luxurious smooth white brick-the deceptive picture of innocence and peace. It sat atop the hills overlooking the sea below it and the caves surrounding it. Its openness required more security when word spread around the island that Stavros Cassadine was out there waiting to pounce again.

Though it required even more security, Alexis demanded her own corridor away from the prying ears of Nikolas and Stefan. Her massive office overlooked the tranquil and endless pool of water that flowed into the sea. Only one with the best of swimming skills could enter her balcony uninvited.

Alexis left the main house to retreat to her office for quiet. Her external wounds had healed but she refused to admit to everyone that would ask that she was still severely broken and even more suspicious then before. On the way to her office, she stopped by the apartment that housed Kristina and Molly. Uncle Stefan wooed himself back into the girls' good graces when he suggested they have a space of their own as long as they agreed to share.

She rested her ear to the door to hear the girls playfully arguing. It was satisfying to hear them getting back to normal. "Knock knock." Alexis said before she took her key and unlocked their door.

"Come in!" They shouted with laughter that followed.

Alexis walked in to Kristina and Molly huddled around the laptop. "You have a long day of travel tomorrow back to Port Charles. You both should get some sleep."

"Do we have to go Mom?" Molly whined. "Why aren't you coming too?"

"Sam would like you to be there to help her prepare for baby Max."

"And I miss Dad." Kristina said.

"Don't we all." Alexis said with a breathy laugh. "I guess I should check on my little buddy Mikkos now."

Alexis left the apartment and signaled the guards that the girls were in for the night. She continued her stroll through the villa and though she was close to her office, she thought it best to check in on Mikkos. She detoured back to the main house and noticed Stefan on a call in his office. She poked her head in and waved to him. He acknowledged her with a nod and proceeded with his business. She closed his door and continued down the hall to the double doors of Mikkos' nursery.

"Good evening Ms. Cassadine." Andreas, Alexis' delicious and trusted guard of Mikkos, grabbed the doorknob and opened the door for her.

She found Calista, Mikkos' nanny, putting him down for the night. "Ms. Cassadine, I waited for you. Kristina said you were going back to your office so I got him ready for bed."

"It's alright. I was hoping he'd already be asleep."

Calista looked down in the crib. "Nope. Wide awake. And ready to party."

"Of course he is." Alexis rolled her eyes with dread. She hated bedtime with Mikkos. Neither of them could sleep. It was hard to tell if she kept him up or him her. "I'll take over from here."

Calista left the nursery and right on cue Mikkos let out his deafening cries. Alexis turned out the light and walked away from him. She slumped down in the rocking chair. She rested her head on the chair and tried to take comfort in the breeze flowing through the nursery window.

Stefan walked into the nursery. "You think perhaps if you picked him up, maybe he'd stop."

Alexis rubbed her tired eyes. "I thought maybe he'd grow tired and fall asleep."

Stefan sat down and touched her forehead with the back of his hand. "Are you feeling ok Alexis?"

"I feel great." Alexis stood and picked up Mikkos from his crib. His sobbing continued. "See. You're wrong." She passed Mikkos off to Stefan as if she was afraid of the child. "Goodnight." She left the room and hurried away from the noise.

* * *

><p>Back in Los Angeles in Lorenzo's oceanside home he waited in his office at his desk for Ric Lansing's return. He picked up his cell phone from his desk and flipped through the numbers to Alexis'. He started to dial, but gave up when Ric walked in with two brown bags.<p>

"Chinese for a late night or early morning?" Ric offered.

Lorenzo leaned back in his chair. "Only if you got me shrimp fried rice."

Ric tossed his tie behind his back and pulled out a white box and handed it to Lorenzo with chopsticks. "You pay me enough to know your usual order."

Lorenzo lifted the box as his thank you. "Have you spoken to Alexis?"

"Nope. I'm supposed to fly to Greece later in the morning to pick up Molly. You wanna join me?"

"Stefan and I aren't exactly on speaking terms." Lorenzo couldn't eat anymore. He put down his box of food and got up from his desk frustrated.

Ric searched Lorenzo's desk. "Alright. Sore subject. Let's talk about your stake in ELQ. Didn't you forgive Stefan of his debts to you?"

Lorenzo leaned on his fireplace. "Where do you think Stavros is?"

Ric dropped his notepad annoyed. "Can we focus on what's going to make me and you money here?"

Lorenzo couldn't focus. "Sam isn't taking my calls. I can't see Lila Rae. While Alexis is grateful for returning Kristina, she doesn't trust me. That was the second time she or one of her children was put in Franco's way because of me."

Ric grabbed Lorenzo's rice and devoured it. "You're too hard on yourself. I just wanna know why they're keeping that freak show alive at GH. If they're not careful, Alexis will get her hands on him. And the last thing Alexis needs is to add to her body count."

* * *

><p>Jason opened his door to Brenda standing outside. "Get in here." He rushed her inside.<p>

"Is Sam here?" Brenda asked as she playfully reached out to Jason for a hug.

"Yea. She's on bed rest. And she's actually handling it well." He hugged her. "You are the woman Robert and Anna want to see. Do you know anything about Operation Virgin Mary?"

Brenda took a seat on Jason's dining room table and handed him a file. "Franco was Operation Virgin Mary. Helena calls it Project Virgin Mary or Project Protect Your Queen."

Jason took the file. "Are you serious? So this is real?"

Brenda nodded. "Yea. ASEC has been all over this for years. Children stolen at birth and bred to be serial killers with specific targets. Helena's heavily involved if not the ringleader. She actually has tactics that she uses."

"You didn't have to come all the way here. I don't mean to take you away from Alec." Jason said.

"No. When I heard what happened around here, I felt terrible. I needed to know that Sonny and Alexis' kids are ok. Are they?"

Jason looked concerned. "I'm heading to Greece tomorrow. I can drop you off in Rome if you want to talk about this some more."

"What's in Greece?" Brenda asked.

"My son Mikkos. I'm meeting him for the first time. And I admit I'm a little nervous about it."

* * *

><p>Ned entered the family room to Edward reading the newspaper. "Hey Grandfather." He poured himself a glass of juice.<p>

Edward pulled his paper down from his face. "I brought you here to protect my assets." He grumbled.

Ned sipped his juice. "What's the problem Grandfather?"

"The Jakarta account is missing $40 million dollars."

Ned spit out his juice. He leaned on the counter. "What? How?"

"How about you tell me that?" Edward stood up and wagged his finger at Ned. "And don't even think of blaming Michael and the interns."

* * *

><p>Alexis sat down at her desk and flipped on her computer. She waited for the screen to come up and dialed in to her remote office. "Are you there?" She asked.<p>

Michael sat down at Alexis' desk in her Port Charles office. His eyes were circled with bags. His hair was messy and he was still in his pajamas. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I never said being my intern was easy work." Alexis took a sip of her coffee. "Any word on Franco's progress?"

"Uh…" Michael bit his tongue.

"Michael, if you're not up for this, I understand. Please tell me now and I can get someone else."

Michael rubbed his eyes. "Can we just talk about another ELQ account Spinelli thinks he can hit? And someone tipped off Ned to the Jakarta account. He's going to grill me about it. Any chance you'll come back to PC and help me deal with the fall out?"

Alexis buried her face in her hands. "I don't have a trip scheduled there for another week or so. I need Dr. Jackson to clear Mikkos to be able to travel. I can't leave him again."

"Alexis, I'm feeling the heat." Michael sat back in the chair and crossed his arms. "I can barely go to GH for my therapy knowing Franco is just a floor away."

Alexis felt for Michael. She knew he wanted to help. "Just stay calm. This will all be over soon. Didn't you tell me that you wanted to prove yourself to Sonny? I need you."

"I don't know how this could possibly be over with the security they have surrounding Franco. It's like Fort Knox in that part of the hospital."

"Michael, I didn't graduate from Yale with a law degree because I was stupid. I've got this. Go home and get some rest. Call in sick. Maybe I'll send Nikolas to deal with Ned."

Alexis shut off her computer and rested her head on her desk. Though darkness fell, the shimmer from the reflection pool gave her light that she loved because it didn't strain her eyes. She could hear the music of her wind chimes on the balcony hung up by her favorite, nagging housekeeper, Korina. She heard footsteps and hoped it was Korina joining her for a nightcap as she often would. Instead, Nikolas walked in. Alexis lifted her head and stared at him. "You came to apologize."

Nikolas loosened his bow-tie as he had returned from an evening of entertaining business investors. "You really want to talk about this right now?" He held up his phone. "I've got ten missed calls from you."

Alexis sat up. "You lied to a little boy about who his father was. And then you pass him off at random like he's a hot potato game."

"He's with Sam and Jason. He's in good hands Alexis."

Alexis stood up and approached Nikolas. "What happened to you? How did Helena talk to you into it? How did she convince you to lie?"

"You act as if you've never lied about a child's paternity before. Don't get self-righteous on me."

"I did it to keep my child safe. You did it for selfish reasons and you did it at Helena's instruction."

Nikolas couldn't argue with Alexis anymore. He watched her curl up on her makeshift bed on her sofa. "Still having trouble sleeping?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Yes Alexis. I want and need an heir. And yes, if Helena is the one to help me get there, she's my grandmother."

"She's the devil. Fall in love with someone that loves you back unconditionally. Changing paternity tests to get what you want is not acceptable."

"Cassadines seem to have trouble in that love department. The only person that loves me unconditionally…it's not possible. Looks like you and I are one for one on the paternity tests."

"Nikolas, don't patronize to me."

"You're not my mother." Nikolas reverted to a boy after being chastised by the only mother he'd ever known. He stormed out of Alexis' office and slammed her door behind him.

* * *

><p>Jason tucked Sam into their bed. She looked up at Jason and smiled. "I heard a woman's voice. Is Robin here?"<p>

Jason kneeled down by the bed. "No. Brenda is here. She's staying in Spencer's room."

"Good luck with that. He has not been sleeping well." Sam closed her eyes as the imminent birth of their baby drained her of every bit of energy. She couldn't imagine that she was the same person that saved her mother from the tunnels of doom.

Jason sat down by the bed and leaned his tired body against the night-stand. He thought out the case as Brenda explained it to him. Children used as assassins. He thought he couldn't imagine such a thing, but he remembered the first time he went to Sonny after his accident. It was a simple transition. Sonny took Jason under his wing and taught him how to kill. Sonny helped Jason void himself of any emotion which seeped into his personal life and caused him to push his family aside. Anything that allowed Jason to feel got in the way of the job.

* * *

><p>Johnny walked into Sonny's restaurant and up to Max and Milo waiting outside of Sonny's office door.<p>

"He called me." Johnny pointed to himself.

Max and Milo stepped aside. Johnny walked in to Sonny hanging up from a call.

"Just the man I wanted to see." Sonny stretched out his hand to Johnny.

Instead of accepting, Johnny slipped his hands into his pockets. "What do you want?"

"What's with the attitude?" Sonny chuckled. "You want a drink?" Sonny poured himself a glass of Scotch.

"I got a flight to catch. You're gonna have to make it quick."

Sonny sipped his drink. "Where you headed?"

"Greece." Johnny touched his face. "Working on my tan."

Sonny almost chocked on his Scotch. "You Alexis' boytoy now?"

Johnny waved his finger. "Oh no you don't. Don't go making assumptions and getting your goons out there to pump a bullet in my ass because you're jealous. It's none of your business. I don't kiss and tell."

"Well how about working for me? You know I'm in the market for another #2."

Johnny was a bit shocked by the offer. "You trust me enough to offer me the job?"

"You trust me enough to take it?"

Johnny raised his brow and grew serious. "I need time. Can it wait till I get back from Greece? It's a quick trip."

Sonny nodded. "I need to know ASAP."

* * *

><p>At GH, Robin spotted Lucky coming out of Franco's room in the intensive care unit. He grabbed his badge and flashed it to her. "I'm on duty I swear." Lucky said with his boyish grin.<p>

"It still hasn't hit me." Robin took Lucky's hand. "What's going to happen to him?"

"I gotta be honest Robin. If he survives, he has a right to a fair trial."

"He wasn't born in the states."

"He is a citizen. He has a right to an attorney and those wonderful rights we all get."

Robin sighed. "That means a lengthy trial."

"He will be held in a maximum security prison."

"Lucky do you remember what happened to you?"

Lucky pulled Robin to a bench and sat down. "I just remember the fire and being drugged and taken from my bed. I remember being beaten to a bloody pulp. I remember Faison and sometimes Helena was there. There were two triggers that made me crazy, fire and chess boards. Faison would force me to play chess with him by candle light in the dark for hours. It was like hypnosis."

"Sounds creepy."

Lucky nodded. "I came back here and I was so damn angry at the world. I wanted to kill someone. It's like the idea of it felt so cathartic. And then I discovered drugs. I knew it was wrong to have those feelings so popping pills numbed all of that. I thought getting rid of those bad thoughts would be a good thing so the more bad thoughts, the more drugs I took till I realized I could barely get up in the morning to live."

Robin held tight to Lucky's hand. 'That's what Helena wanted. If she knew she couldn't control you, she was going to destroy your life. She did it to Franco. I wonder if there was ever a time when he was like you; just a normal guy living a normal life."

Lucky played with the ring on his finger. "I want to figure that out. More than anything I want to help Alexis. I know she's going through a hell right now that no one will understand unless they've been through it themselves."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't want to assume that everyone read "Alexis the Surrogate". So this story may start off a little slow to give some context (including tying up some loose ends from the last story) and introduce the additional characters. And I promise more Alexis & Sam after all babies have been birthed. LOL Patience, Grasshoppers. And thanks for reading. :) **_

**Chapter 2**

Ric and Lorenzo were cleared to enter the villa. As they got closer to the main house, Lorenzo slowed down with regret for even taking Ric up on his offer to tag along. Lorenzo knew that he had some explaining to do to Alexis in his role of taking Kristina and he really didn't know how to explain it, which is why he rehired Ric—more as a buffer than an attorney. Ric had a used car salesmen way about him with complicated cases like Lorenzo. Ric could make the sticker price look like a deal.

He looked back at Lorenzo pretending to take in the sights of the courtyard filled with red, pink, and white roses. "You coming or what?"

Lorenzo took a seat on a wooden bench and sniffed the roses. "I think I'll stay out here. Kind of reminds me of Lila's garden. I don't think it gets more peaceful then this."

"Suit yourself." Ric continued on to the main house.

Wandering down the walkway away from the main house an older, pudgy woman sized up Lorenzo as if she knew him. He averted his eyes to the ground not sure what her intense stares meant. For all he knew, she was possibly sent by Anna to scoop him up and extradite him to Port Charles. But she stopped her walk to her quarters forcing him to make eye contact.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"You. The handsome man with the beard and blue eyes she talks about. Only when she's drunk." Korina spoke with determination in her voice.

Lorenzo turned behind him to see if she was speaking to someone else. "Who is she?"

"Natasha!" She shouted. "I tell her give young Mikkos food. He gives you love. No food. No love."

Lorenzo squirmed in his seat. "This conversation is going places I don't want it to. I don't know nothing about breast-feeding no babies." He smiled.

She touched his face. "And your smile. You are the one she should marry!"

"Marriage?" Lorenzo's curiosity was piqued. "Do tell."

She pointed at him. "You're the father. So you should marry Natasha."

Lorenzo bulked. "No no no. I'm not the father of Mikkos. You got it all wrong. But I agree the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Are you and Natasha good friends?"

Korina put her hands on her hips. "Korina. I'm her confidant. She tells me everything. I knew Natasha as a teeny little Alexis Davidovitch." She sat down and ran her fingers through Lorenzo's hair. "You're from Argentina?"

"República Bolivariana de Venezuela." Lorenzo rolled the words off his tongue as he was flattered by Korina's flirting. "Tell me more about the things Natasha says to you under the duress of drunkenness. You do know that alcohol is the universal truth serum?"

Korina touched her cheek. "There is a Sonny Corinthos?"

Lorenzo sighed. "She talks about him too?"

"And Johnny Za…" Korina struggled with his name.

"charra. Johnny Zacharra." He rolled his eyes. "He's a boy-child."

"And there's a Ned Ashton that she says is a Lord?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase that 'rulers make bad lovers'? Plus, I'm South American. We've got the romance and rhythm down pat. Who else? Bring it. I'll swat them all down."

She thought some more. "Ric Lansing?"

"You just passed him. Brother of Sonny Corinthos and my attorney. I can't speak for his bedroom skills, but he's quite charming. Charming enough to screw mine and Natasha's daughter while he was married to Natasha. So he's also a bit of a dog. Keep 'em coming Korina. Nobody holds a candle to me and don't let her tell you otherwise." He grinned.

* * *

><p>Alexis wanted nothing more but to sleep, but the most comfortable she could get was almost dangling off the side of her sofa in her office and staring at the ground. She looked across at Lamby-Pie on the floor as if the stuffed animal had been tossed out of Mikkos' bassinet stationed in the corner of her room. She rolled over onto her back and looked at her watch. "It's practically lunchtime. I'm getting too old for this." She pulled herself up and realized it was quiet—almost too quiet. She touched her chest housing her pounding heart and hoped it wasn't another one of those nights. The thoughts of dread left her almost paralyzed.<p>

Ric walked into her office without bothering to knock. "Hello Sunshine. I'm here to take the girls back to Port Charles." He leaned over and kissed Alexis on the forehead. "Do not tell me you're just waking up?" He went over to her picture window. "Look at this day! Look at this pool! How do you feel about skinny-dipping?"

Alexis rubbed her tired eyes and finally gathered her equilibrium to stand up. "With whom?"

"You and me. Let's embarrass the girls." He kissed her again and went back to checking out her view.

"You're actually going to see Sonny?"

Ric decided to help himself to Alexis' coffee-maker. "Nope. I'm dropping Kristina off as you requested and flying with Molly to LA. I got plans for us at the zoo." Ric's eyes widen after taking a sip of coffee. "Whoa...what is in this?"

"It's spiked just a little." Alexis took the mug from his hands.

"No wonder you're always awake. That's like cyanide." He wiped his mouth and looked over in Mikkos' bassinet. "Where's the baby?"

Alexis sipped on the coffee. She paused. "Ok. Wait. I know what happened. I had the most ridiculous night. It was out of control." She handed Ric the mug and went over to Mikkos' bassinet as if she hadn't heard him. "Where is Mikkos?" She looked at Ric.

Ric shook his head. "You're asking me? Did you check his nursery this morning? What about his nanny?"

Alexis grabbed her turning stomach. "His nanny is off today. Will you come with me to his nursery? He has to be there."

Nikolas met Jason at the entrance to the villa. "How was your flight?"

Jason was worn out but even more anxious for his first visit with Mikkos. He followed Nikolas through the villa's main corridor. "I dropped Brenda off in Rome. She says hello. Sam is due any day now so I can't stay long."

"I'd like to fly to Port Charles to see Sam if you'll keep me updated." Nikolas nodded to Andreas standing guard at Mikkos' nursery door.

"Good day Mr. Cassadine. Mikkos is with his mother. She took him last night."

Nikolas signaled Andreas to move aside and opened the nursery door. "Here is his humble abode. That's Andreas. He stands guard."

Jason stepped inside in exploration mode. His eyes meet with the sheep bordered along the walls. "Sheep? He likes sheep?"

"I don't know that he actually enjoys the sheep. The sheep were Molly's idea."

Jason bent over and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a big colorful story book. "Michael…after he was shot, he forgot about this when he lost his memory. He pretends it means something to him to not hurt my feelings. I used to read it to him all the time."

Nikolas took the book and flipped through the worn pages. "Ah, a book on safari animals?"

"Africa. Sam and I would like to try and finally go after the baby is born." Jason tinkered with the toys that decorated Mikkos' nursery. He poked at the large stuffed animals on the floor. "Where is Alexis?"

Nikolas laid the book down on the table. "It's been hell around here."

"I don't understand." Jason was confused.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Nikolas thought better of saying anymore.

Ric poked his head inside the nursery. "Hey. Nikolas, can I see you out here?" He tried to peer over Nikolas' shoulder to see if Mikkos was in his crib.

Nikolas followed Ric outside and closed the door. "What's the problem? Where is Alexis?"

"Alexis is going nuts in her office. Mikkos is missing. I don't see him in the crib and he's not in the bassinet in Alexis' office."

Nikolas groaned. "Andreas, go with Ric to find the kid. I gotta keep Jason occupied here."

Ric ran down the walkway to the rose-filled courtyard with Andreas not far behind. He spotted Lorenzo relaxed and laughing it up with Korina.

"What about Jasper Jax?" Korina was occupied and amused by Lorenzo's charisma.

Lorenzo waved her off. "Please. I think she prefers dark over blondes if you ask me. But don't ask me about this thing she had with Jerry Jax his brother. She seems to have a thing for brothers. Did I mention that she killed mine?"

Korina touched her chest. "In the bedroom?"

Lorenzo shook his head. "No. She actually murdered him. Pushed him off a his balcony. It's a sore subject."

Ric got to Lorenzo and Korina out of breath. "Ok. Emergency. Mikkos missing."

Lorenzo darted up. "Missing how?"

Korina hit Lorenzo's arm. "No worries. It happens all the time."

Ric was shocked. "Excuse me? Happens all the time?"

"Natasha has bad dreams and she takes Mikkos and hides him. I find him. Andreas finds him. No big deal." She shrugged it off.

"Where does she hide him?" Lorenzo asked.

"Depends on the dream. Just ask questions and it comes to her." Korina said in a frivolous manner.

Jason sat down in the rocking chair and observed Nikolas on edge. "Is Mikkos on a date or something?"

"Jason, I don't know how to say this…"

"Alexis is having some issues." Jason ran his finger across his lips and remained calm. "Are you afraid to tell me for a reason?"

"It's just that I don't know what her issues are. It's pretty erratic. Honestly it began when Franco threatened her and then it got worse after Mikkos was born and now since Stavros it's like I'm communicating with a different person than the Aunt Alexis that I grew up with here. Stefan has promised that he'll go to Port Charles to seek help for her if we had another incident."

"Is Dr. Jackson around?"

"Yes. But he's only good with dealing with Mikkos. What's going on with Alexis isn't physical. It's not something that we can see. That's the problem. If it was a broken leg, I'd know how to fix it."

Alexis curled up in her blanket and tried her hardest to remember. She was composed believing she could recall her dreams of the night before. Ric and Lorenzo found her lost in her own world.

"Alexis?" Lorenzo went over to her but she wouldn't acknowledge him.

"Alexis, Korina and Andreas are looking for Mikkos." Ric's tone was that of a pushy cross-examiner during trial. "You need to tell us where you think you left him."

Alexis picked at the snags on her blanket. "When he cries it sounds like Kristina; my sister Kristina."

Lorenzo searched the office looking for any indication of what might have happened.

Ric kneeled down to Alexis. "When was the last time you heard your sister Kristina crying like a baby."

"When…I think before my mother was killed. Kristina and I were in a rocking chair. I was holding her." She pointed towards the door. "That rocking chair in Mikkos' room. That belonged to my mother."

Lorenzo looked down by the bassinet and noticed particles of hay. "Alexis, why is there hay near the bassinet? Do you have horses?"

Ric looked back at Lorenzo annoyed. "I need her to focus." He smiled at Alexis and touched her face. "Go on."

"The necklaces…they're gone?" Alexis cried.

"Alexis, we need to find the baby. He's missing too." Ric prompted her. "The last time you heard Kristina crying?"

Alexis wiped her eyes. She grabbed at her neck. "My mother let me wear my half of the necklace that night. I begged her to let me have my half of it. She entrusted it and Kristina in my care and I lost all three of them that night."

Ric signaled her to continue.

"My mother told me to hide Kristina in the stables and she would be safe there from Helena."

Andreas walked in holding Mikkos who was clueless but content. Alexis got up and gathered the baby in her arms.

"Where did you find him?" Lorenzo asked.

"In the stables…" Andreas said with a heavy sigh. "My apologizes for not being more attentive."

Ric covered his nose. "Yes. He was in the stables alright. Was he ok?"

Andreas nodded. "Quite happy aside from the horse shit. But the stables were the last hiding place." He left the room and closed the door.

Alexis snuggled Mikkos. "I'm so sorry."

Ric and Lorenzo both looked at each other not sure what to say next. Nikolas and Jason walked into Alexis' office.

"I couldn't hold him off any longer." Nikolas' face was colored with chagrin.

Alexis pulled it together for Jason's benefit and acted as if nothing had gone wrong. "It was a rough morning for all." She held tight to Mikkos not wanting to let him go. "When the nanny isn't here, we never know what kind of day we're going to have."

The room was silent with everyone in it knowing Mikkos' mishandling was a close call in light of recent events. Lorenzo nudged Ric and Nikolas to follow him out leaving Jason alone with Alexis to break the uncomfortable silence that penetrated between them.

Jason held up Michael's Africa book to break it. "Remember this?" He asked.

The dimness in her eyes lit up from seeing something familiar from home. "It's Michael's story book. He let you take it?"

"I don't think he remembers it. It was one of the things I used to try to jog his memory. I think he pretends to remember it."

"How is he?" Alexis sat down and continued to coddle the baby.

"He's having trouble doing therapy in the same hospital as Franco. I can understand that. I think Carly is going to find him another place to go until they sort this whole thing with Franco out."

Jason sat down next to Alexis. He couldn't take his eyes off of Mikkos. "I think he looks like Sam."

Alexis leaned the baby to Jason. "Really? Have you seen baby pictures of Sam?"

"She showed me one. You won't believe who gave it to her."

"Who?"

"Helena." Jason picked up Lamby-Pie from the ground.

Alexis handed off Mikkos to Jason. "Sorry he smells like horse manure."

The memories of holding baby Michael and Jake flooded back to him. He remembered both times being the most prideful and trying times of his life. Mikkos settled right in feeling safe in Jason's hands enveloping his tiny body.

"Do you remember the day I picked up Michael from the hospital? You were there." Jason said.

Alexis tapped her temple. "Yes. I believe I went to the hospital to speak to Luke about our plan to kill Helena. He and I were looking at the babies. Michael was a preemie. And you showed up in your leather jacket all tough guy.." She laughed. "I overhead the conversation between you two. It was scary and I wasn't even a mother...that I knew of..."

Jason chuckled. "Me and Luke plotting out how we were going to take care of this newborn baby without his mother. Thank God for Bobbie."

"And I went to you and told you that I wanted to represent you to ensure that you kept custody of Michael. I believed in you. I believed that you adored that kid."

Jason moaned. "But yet he calls Sonny his dad. I don't think he remembers me."

"Memories are funny things. Michael and I both seem to remember all the bad." Alexis got up and went to her desk. "I know that I am sucking right now at motherhood. But it is beyond my control. So if you choose to use anything you've witnessed today against me, I don't know that I'd blame you."

Jason took Mikkos and placed him in his bassinet. "After seeing the way you beat up Skye?"

"When Skye took Kristina, it was like putting her in the stables all over again for someone to take her away from me. The thoughts about it make me agitated."

"Is that a recurring nightmare for you?" Jason asked.

"Of course. I came back from the stables to Helena ripping a knife across my mother's throat. Have you ever had to sit across from your mother's murderer and be forced to finish your duck soup when you can keep nothing down? That was the day after my mother was killed." Alexis sat down at her desk. "Helena made me sit in a chair facing her at the dinner table. My posture had to be perfect or she'd force me to stand and eat. But nothing about me was ever perfect so I stood a lot. My eyes had to look into hers. It was like hypnosis."

Jason could tell it was difficult for Alexis to discuss. "You don't have to talk about this. I want to hear you talk about it, but this has to be really difficult for you. I haven't thought about my own mother's murder in a while."

Lorenzo and Ric took a walk back to the courtyard. Ric noticed Lorenzo chomping at the bit. "What's your problem?"

Lorenzo grabbed at his hair. "I don't think it's a good idea for Jason to be alone with her after what just happened."

"I don't believe in enabling." Ric said.

"Really? And you're perfect since when?" Lorenzo was annoyed by Ric's indifference.

"This is why Sonny is the problem that he is. Everyone's dancing around what's wrong. It's clear to me that Alexis needs to deal with some of her monsters."

"Ric, what if your monsters are literally running around driving you crazy? Where is Stavros? I want to know."

"And then what?" Ric asked. "You're gonna kill him? You can kill Stavros, but you still need to get the Helenas and the Francos or any other of the many villains that have plagued all of us."

"Stavros took my daughter away from me. I don't know that for a fact, but I know that somehow he banked on Sam and me crossing paths again. You and I worked together to almost destroy Sam. I'll never forgive myself for that. And somewhere in those caves Stavros is laughing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jason sat down in front of Alexis' computer with Mikkos and smoothed out Mikkos' soft dark locks before turning on the computer.

"This is the money shot, Mikkos. Are we ready to call her?" Jason held up the baby for Sam in Port Charles.

Sam laughed and pointed to the screen. "He has blue eyes! I could swim in them."

Jason looked down at Mikkos. "That's cool you can tell."

"Can you put him in your suitcase?"

"Despite everything that went wrong with the surrogacy, I don't know that I'd wish that things happened any other way."

Sam watched Jason fuss over Mikkos with pride. "I wish I could have seen you with Michael. You were clueless back then weren't you? Now you have it down to a science."

"We kind of had a close call earlier. But I'll wait to discuss it with you later."

Sam sat up alert. "Something I should be worried about?"

"No M'am. You worry about nothing." He took Mikkos' hand and waved it to Sam. "We're all good."

* * *

><p>Alexis heard the serene sounds of music playing in her bedroom. She opened her french doors to Johnny sitting behind her piano.<p>

"You have a piano in your bedroom?" He asked. "Who's twinkling your ivories on this thing?"

"I think you're the first." Alexis leaned on the piano. "Play one of my mother's operas."

Johnny blinked. "That's a tall order." He slid from behind the piano and noticed a collection of tape recordings organized on her shelf. "I play from memory if you'll allow me to listen?" He pulled a tape from the shelf and held up it for her permission.

Alexis had a brief attack of anxiety not having touched her mother's recordings in years. Listening to them pulled so much out of her to exhaustion that she stopped the sentimental ritual. "Sure. Or. What about something else? How about "I Wonder as I Wander"? My mother used to sing that to me at Christmastime. She would sing me to sleep."

Johnny could tell Alexis was avoiding so he carefully put the tape back on the shelf. "I can do that." He sat back down at the piano and lightly twinkled the keys. "Updates. Spinelli is ready to raid another ELQ account. I brought the details so there's no papertrail. Ned filed a police report about the Jakarta account and they suspect Cassadines are involved so expect a call from Robert Scorpio soon. But what I know you care most about is Franco is still in a coma. What the hell put him in a coma we don't know. It's obvious to me that Stavros probably drugged him." He stopped playing. "What's next boss…aside from keeping Ethan, Spinelli, and Michael out of prison?"

Alexis sat down at the piano next to Johnny. "I've got to get in to see Franco. I need him to wake up. He's no use to me in a coma. Will you continue to keep watch?"

"It's why you pay me the big bucks." Johnny continued to play at Alexis' nudging instruction. "Sonny offered me a job as his number two."

Alexis got up and laid down on her bed. She just wanted to get lost in Johnny's musical prowess. "You taking it?"

"Don't know."

"Jason is here if you want his opinion." She rested her head on her pillow.

Johnny stopped playing.

"Don't stop." Alexis begged. "I wish I could clone you." She cuddled up on her bed and closed her eyes.

Johnny banged on the keys. "I think I want out. More than anything I just miss my family. As messed up as they all were, they were my family. I want kids and a wife. I'm happy for Jason and Sam. It took years for them to get to this point." He stopped playing again and noticed Alexis had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>At GH, Dante waited outside of Franco's room for Anna to finally emerge. When she did, the expression in her face showed that nothing had changed in his comatose condition.<p>

"I appreciate you coming." She closed the door and made sure the guards where in place. "Any word on Lorenzo Alcazar being extradited? I know he's in Greece right now. I want him in Port Charles to answer to kidnapping charges."

"The source of the charges is my father. I do think Lorenzo was in the wrong, but we won't know until we hear his side of the story. How about you and I hit Jakes for a game of darts or something?" Dante asked.

Anna watched the door of Franco's room hoping for something. "Is it bad that I want him to try to escape so I can have an excuse to…"

"Kill him?" Dante asked.

"I'm a terrible mother. Who wishes their child harm?"

Dante shrugged his shoulders. "He's a serial killer. He hasn't been your son since the day he was born. My question is who would bother to represent that guy in a court of law? We've got him on video killing Dr. Niles. And I've got enough evidence to prove the guy is a piece of work." Dante looked over at Anna and noticed her go quiet as they walked to the elevator. "Jakes? Beer? Darts?"

Anna perked up. "Sure. You can tell me what an awesome boss I'm going to be."

Dante agreed. "If you're going to be good at something it might as well be the thing you're getting paid to do. And nobody gets paid enough to be a mother."

Elizabeth passed Dante and Anna getting in the elevator to get to Robin at the nurses' station. Robin barely noticed Elizabeth as she tried hard to focus on her patient charts.

Elizabeth slid a chart in front of Robin. "Dr. Scorpio-Drake, I'm shocked you haven't asked me for this." Elizabeth tapped the chart.

Robin stopped her work and read Mikkosavich Cassadine across the top. "I guess I hadn't thought about it."

Patrick walked over and also noticed the chart. "Are those the DNA results for Mikkos?"

Robin took a deep breath and tried to focus on her work. "Elizabeth, can you just file them away? I'll call Jason and let him know the results of the paternity test came in. I believe he's in Greece now. And Sam doesn't need the stress."

Elizabeth picked up the chart and silently took it away.

"You're allowed to look at the results." Patrick said under his breath.

"Why are you being insensitive?" Robin snapped out of her fog.

Patrick smirked "I'm just making an observation. You and your family have a right to know if Mikkos is a Scorpio. I'm sure Emma would love having a new little cousin."

"I appreciate you trying to make this situation small with some rose-colored happy ending. But I just found out my flesh and blood is a serial killer. I shared a womb with him. How do you think that makes me feel? This isn't like your father being an alcoholic. People died because of Franco."

"He did his sister a solid by killing Dr. Niles. I guess that target makes sense now. It's not the end of the world Robin." Patrick walked away.

* * *

><p>Jason placed Mikkos back in his crib. If Jason ever wanted for a normal family it was then. The thought of leaving Mikkos behind weighed heavy on his heart. He had never been much of a spiritual person, but he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for Mikkos' safety until they would see each other again.<p>

"I'm going to have to talk your mother into giraffes." He whispered to Mikkos. "Not to try to influence you but sheep? All they do is grazing. I guess giraffes are the same, but they have long necks so they tower over everyone. They can see danger far far milese away. They gotta warn the sheep." He realized he was rambling. He grabbed his bag from the ground and left the nursery to Andreas standing at his post.

"I'll keep better watch over Ms. Cassadine, Mr. Morgan." Andreas reassured Jason.

Jason waved goodbye to Andreas and spotted Johnny in his direction. "What are you doing here?"

"Business."

The two of them walked through the halls.

Johnny continued. "Sonny asked me to fill your vacancy."

Jason shook his head. "You're not asking my advice are you?"

"Kind of."

"I can't be responsible for your decision." Jason said.

A black car pulled up to the carport in front of the villa.

"That's for me." Jason pointed to the car. "You know I have always respected you. I realized your father was a loon. And business is business. That being said, taking that job is you sacrificing the rest of your life. I'm not even officially out, but when I am, it's going to be a whole new world for me. No guards. No endless supply of funds. But my family will always be vulnerable. You really never can get out."

"I was born into it." Johnny said. "I never had a choice…until now."

"That's why I want out completely before Sam has our baby. I don't want the stigma on that kid. I feel for you Johnny. You've got a tough decision on your hands."

* * *

><p>Skye sat down at the bar of the Metro Court. "I'll have a club soda." She said to the bartender.<p>

Sonny stepped off the elevator and caught her eye across the room.

Skye pulled her compact from her purse and quickly checked her makeup.

Sonny sat down next to her and signaled the bartender. "Can I get a Scotch and whatever the lady is having? Would you like the same?"

Skye smiled. "I don't drink…recovering alcoholic."

Sonny hit his forehead with his hand. "So sorry. I forgot."

"No apologies needed. I can proudly say that I've been sober for awhile. I do enjoy a Shirley Temple with Lila Rae."

"How is she since the wedding?" Sonny asked.

"I never told her about Lorenzo. It's better that way. She wouldn't understand. I told her that Sam is her big sister and I'd explain how some other time. I heard that Lorenzo will be arrested for kidnapping charges the next time he steps foot in Port Charles."

"Good." Sonny held up his drink to Skye. "Salud!"

"Why did you call me?" She grew suspicious by Sonny's cool demeanor.

"I want you to come work for me." Sonny took a sip of his drink. "You're not my first choice, but my first choice wasn't my favorite choice. Let's just say I'm restructuring."

"Jason quit. Don't pretend like you left him." Skye relaxed on the stool and watched Sonny's body language. "What are the terms? Obviously, I'm not of hitman caliber."

"Like I said. I'm restructuring. I want to put a new imagine on the coffee business. I want it to be sleek and sexy."

"Sounds like a job offer for Crimson." She laughed. "Who's turning the job down?"

"He hasn't yet, but I'm wondering if maybe I don't want him anymore. I asked Johnny Z."

"I've dealt a little with the Zacharra's." She looked away.

"So you know the players. That's what I need. You were involved with the Alcazars for a bit. You know how the business runs."

"Sonny, I have a child to consider."

"You think ELQ's not dirty? I heard about Ned crying to Robert Scorpio over losing 40 mil like it was his to lose. ELQ is falling apart at the seams."

"If you have insider information about the unraveling of ELQ, I'd like to know."

Sonny clicked his tongue. "I don't care about ELQ. I want you. Can I get an answer soon?"

Skye decided. "I'll mull over it. I might be leaning towards a yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Caesar Faison admired the sapphire and diamond necklaces in his wrinkled hands. His skin drooped with age and his hair was white as Spencer had accurately described. He prided himself in still having the stamina in him to slyly pull off another jewel theft.

Diamonds were his obsession. It's the one thing that he and Luke could bond over despite their opposite sides of the fence. That was until it was discovered that it was he that yanked Lucky Spencer from his burning bed above Kelly's and forced him into a cesspool of mental degradation. He was able to systematically break down Lucky's sense of guilty conscious as he was able to do with Robert Frank Scorpio from birth. Franco was his and Helena's shining achievement and they both salivated at their next conquest.

Helena had been able to sink her claws deeply into Spencer Cassadine. At the time he was easily accessible to her, but Nikolas unknowingly thwarted her plans. Credit to Helena's prompting, _Where the Wild Things Are _was to Spencer as chess and burning candles was to Lucky. She had failed on both accounts, but she still held out hope for both Sam and Alexis.

As Alexis started to remember the particular details of Sam's conception and birth, Helena knew all would be realized and she would be in greater danger than she wanted to be. Helena created a monster in little Alexis Davidovitch that she knew she couldn't control once unleashed.

Helena watched Faison playing with the necklace. "Phase 2."

Faison broke from the allure. "Let the curious cat chase the mice. The mice will scatter. I can read Luke Spencer like a book. He wants an adventure. He needs an adventure. Diamonds are his adventure. Let him come find me deep in the tunnels of Spoon Island."

"Franco is still unconscious. I can't reach Stavros. He's not returning my calls."

Faison didn't seem concerned. "That boy of yours likes to pretend that he's leading the pack of wolves when he's nothing more than an amateur. Let him get caught playing trip down memory lane with Natasha. I won't vouch for him when he's in the trap."

"I can't get to Mikkos." Worry covered Helena's face. "While Nikolas is still concerned for my well-being, he's keeping me at a distance. Stefan complicates matters greatly."

"Just tap into your grandson's wants and desires. You've always succeeded at that."

* * *

><p>Stefan stepped off the elevator of GH and took a moment for it to sink in that he was alive and back to business as usual. He straightened his suit jacket and approached the counter where Epiphany was working.<p>

"Excuse me." He said in his definitive tone demanding attention.

Epiphany looked at Stefan with her usual mood of ambivalence. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for Dr. Monica Quartermaine. She and I have a meeting scheduled."

Epiphany pointed down the hall. "In her office. It's says Dr. Monica Quartermaine on the door."

Stefan nodded to Epiphany not taking her rudeness personally. He turned and saw Lulu walking down the hall. He remained still hoping she would notice him first, but she seemed more concerned with making it to the elevator.

"Lesley Lu?" He said with a come hither grin appearing on his face.

Lulu hit the elevator buttons and looked at Stefan almost forgetting her real name. Stefan was the only one to call her by her formal name with the exception of Laura when she'd look at her daughter sternly for doing something inappropriate.

Lulu heard through the grapevine that Stefan was alive, but she was still in disbelief at seeing him standing in front of her. "Hey. Mr. Cassadine?"

Stefan's smile wouldn't leave his face. He was relieved she didn't greet him with her father's spirit of resentment.

The elevator opened, but Lulu went to him instead. "You're back. I heard you were back. I bet Nikolas is over the moon."

"I am."

"Are you back in Port Charles for good?"

"I'll be traveling back and forth. Nikolas is occupied with Cassadine Industries, but I don't want his GH duties to wane. I'm very pleased to see you. Do you see your mother much?"

"That's why I'm here. I wanted to see about getting her therapist switched. She needs someone more effective. I see progress in her. We all do. I haven't given up on her." Lulu was a bit enamored by Stefan. She had been so as a child. In her eyes, Stefan was almost magical. Luke often made promises to her and Stefan would snap his fingers and make them happen. And for a man that tended to carry himself in a haughty manner, Stefan got along wonderfully with children. She remembered that he was always kind to her.

"It's interesting that you mention switching therapist. That's why I'm meeting with Dr. Quartermine. I need her authorization on a new hire for the hospital. I hope he proves to be beneficial to all. If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to visit Laura once I have my schedule freed up for regular visits."

Lulu wanted to give permission, but she knew the way that things were left between Luke and Stefan would cause a war that she knew that she nor her mother could stomach. "Sure. Just..." She cut herself off from her admonishment.

Stefan knew what she wanted to say. He didn't wish to overstep his boundaries or see Lulu squirm under obligation. He decided to say his goodbyes. "It was great seeing you Lesley Lu. You've grown into a lovely young woman."

"You too." Lulu broke into a grin remembering the innocent moment she shared with Stefan when she was a little raven-haired girl shyly meeting her crush.

The joke didn't go over Stefan's head. He remembered the adorable exchange when little Lulu gnawed on her purse strap and told Stefan he looked lovely as well.

* * *

><p>Jason searched his pockets for his keys to Penthouse 2's door. He knew he'd have to get used to keeping it locked since he'd no longer have the luxury of guards. The door flew open and Sam greeted him with a smile.<p>

"What are you doing out of bed?" He pulled her into his arms happy to be home but wishing he could have brought Mikkos back with him.

"Robin and Kelly just left." Sam pulled from Jason. "And I have a weird surprise for you. Robin, Kelly, and I are playing a trick on you."

"A trick? You know I don't like tricks."

Sam yanked at Jason's shirt. "There's a special baby-shower addition of Sunday Brunch this weekend."

"I have to be there?" Jason raised his brow. "I will if I have to be, but I'd rather not. Is it at the Greystone?"

"Yea." Sam frowned. "Kristina and Molly are in charge. Sonny agreed it was ok. He won't even be there. There was actually a bidding war. Edward wants it to be at the Q's, but we just had the wedding there soo..."

"Whatever you want." Jason kissed Sam on the top of her head. "Who's on the guest list?"

"Hopefully my mother." Sam did her nervous tick.

Jason rubbed his forehead. "Yea. Your mother is hot mess at best. God. I don't even know where to begin."

"That bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jason dropped down and leaned his head against the back of couch.

Sam sat next to Jason. "PPD?"

"Worse." Jason took a deep breath realizing he left Mikkos in questionable hands. His heart beat miles a minute. "You, Kristina, and Molly all made it to see your first birthdays, so I guess I gotta have faith Mikkos will as well."

"Test results are back." Sam threw out the news.

Jason looked up. "I don't care."

"I knew you'd say that."

"One day. Just not today. Do I have to bob for apples at this baby-shower?"

Sam burst out in laughter. "Just for that crack at my baby-shower, you have to be there. I was going to let you go free and clear."

"I'll see what I can do to get Alexis there in my place."

* * *

><p>Stefan knocked on Monica's open door. Monica lifted her head from her paperwork.<p>

"Come in Stefan." She beckoned him in.

He sat down in the chair across from her. "Did you read my request?"

"I did. And I think it's a great idea if he's willing to accept."

"I admit that my wants are purely selfish. I believe that Dr. Kevin Collins could do wonders for my sister's delicate condition. He knows her well. I just passed Lesley Lu Spencer and she's hoping to find someone for Laura Spencer. This would be an impressive hire."

"If he accepts." Monica seemed doubtful. "Dr. Collins has been out of practice for a couple years."

"I'm sure I can light a fire under him." Stefan stated with confidence. "He owes Alexis and he knows it."

"Well Stefan if you can seal the deal, then we'll welcome Dr. Collins back onboard. Now maybe you can help me figure out how to get rid of Franco. I'm doing my best to get him transferred, but I'm meeting some resistance."

Stefan seemed a bit uncomfortable by the suggestion. "I'm not even sure what to do about that one. If you don't mind, I'd like to have access to him."

* * *

><p>As night fell, Alexis found peace in just lying in her bed watching the sun spend it's day watching over her and then saying goodnight while hiding itself into the clouds. Andreas came in once and assured her that Mikkos was in good hands with Korina entertaining him with her native tongue of Greek. She could hear Korina through the baby monitor singing to him in Greek and teaching him phrases some of them Alexis knew were inappropriate.<p>

As she drifted off with the sun, the piano sang in Alexis' peaceful rest. She recognized that Johnny tended to enjoy playing the classics. This time the tunes were filled with a tinge of Bossa nova. She opened her eyes and thought she was dreaming. She looked over at Lorenzo moving his hands across the keys. He looked over at her knowing he was taking a big chance by being there. She would either choose to let him stay or toss him out into the throned rose garden.

"I didn't know you play." She said still groggy from her rest.

He stopped. "I'm an artist. Playing the piano always manages to simmer my creative juices. Do you still hate me?"

Alexis groaned. "I don't understand you."

Lorenzo shined in the dark. Even his hitting random keys was music to her ears. She was happy he was there as much as a betrayal it was to Kristina's angst. Even Alexis' capricious teenager softened a bit on her hatred of her father's mortal enemy, but she'd never admit it to him.

"Explain to me what you planned to do." Alexis continued to rest as she was too tired to even move. She felt like she had been hit in a car accident where the delay to her internal pain would take hours to days to finally smart in her body.

He stared at the piano keys not really having a true answer that didn't make him out to be guilty. He was and he knew it. He also knew lying to her would dig a deeper hole in which to bury himself. "I was going to kidnap Kristina to piss off Sonny. I didn't think what it would do to hurt you. I didn't care. Being at that wedding opened my eyes to what everyone thinks of me. Sonny will always be the bad man with the heart of gold and I'm just the bad man. It's no excuse, I know."

Alexis peered over at him looking like a distraught little boy ready for his punishment. "How did Ric get involved?"

"I realized it was stupid idea. So I thought quick and I called Ric. At the same time, I thought I was going to die. I didn't care whether I was caught or not. In my eyes I was a dead man. Anyway, I reached Ric. He told me he would help me clean up this mess, but I have to pay him through the nose and then it hit me. I knew Mikkos was also in danger. I knew I had to get here to make sure he was ok."

Alexis got up from her bed and went to Lorenzo. She straddled the piano bench and got his attention. "You're going to need to clean that story up when Anna interrogates you,"

He leaned on the piano. "You believe me?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "No. But you're here now. Rarely does the criminal return to the scene of the crime and serenades me. You were always the most hard-headed of the Alcazar boys. I thought Luiz was the most passionate, but you are giving him a run for his money."

Lorenzo gazed at Alexis wishing he was the only one that showed up in her dreams or laced her racy conversations with Korina. She was right, he thought, he grabbed the passion torch from Luiz and he hoped she wouldn't kill him for running the race.

He recalled the paintings of the young, spry Cassadine princess that he and his brothers would chase across the sands of the island betting that whoever caught her first would get to claim her for life. He and Luiz would stay neck and neck in the horse race until Stavros would ruin the game and stifle Natasha's joviality.

* * *

><p>"May I join you?" Lucky appeared from around the counter to Stefan before he entered Franco's hospital room.<p>

"Of course." Stefan waited for Lucky to give the ok to go in. He opened the door.

Franco seemed at peace despite the hospital gown and tubes in every orifice. A science experiment he had become.

Stefan put on his glasses to get a clear look at the man that terrorized his sister. "He needs the antidote." He removed his glasses and turned to Lucky.

Lucky was nonchalant sipping on his coffee. "English?"

"Stavros rendered him comatose with a drug. For some reason he doesn't want Franco to speak to the authorities."

Lucky smoothed his face. "Obviously. Franco knows a lot."

"It's more then that. I can see if I can gain access to the antidote." Stefan left the room. He took a deep breath not wanting to be in the room with Franco any longer then necessary. If Lucky weren't with him, Stefan knew he would be capable of suffocating Franco to his death. Like Stavros, the damage that Franco had done to Alexis, in Stefan's eyes, was irreparable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Robert marched into Mac's office and slammed his door. Mac swiveled around in his chair.

"What's the problem Robert?"

"Embezzlement? You got me breaking up fights at the Q mansion over money? You think I've grown old don't you?"

Mac threw up his hands. "I got nothing else for you. You're not touching the Franco case and neither should Anna. Thank God she's got Alcazar to keep her warm."

"What about Sonny Corinthos?" Robert slumped down in his chair.

"It's been quiet over there. Since Jason quit the business, Sonny's guys seem to be running scared and forming other alliances."

"Mac, I need something to take my mind off of Franco."

"I hear Emma needs a new babysitter." Mac snickered.

Robert picked up a pen and tossed it at Mac. 'You're gonna make me join Ethan's poker night at the Haunted Star aren't you? I'm gonna become addicted to gambling and liquor. Next thing you know I'll be in the catacombs with Luke Spencer. Talk about hell."

"Ethan? You two getting along."

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Seemed like he harbored some resentment towards you."

"I think deep down inside Ethan wanted me to be his father. But he seems to be fitting right in as a Spencer. I watch him and Luke together. They're two peas in a pod. I'll never have that with that demented freaking lying in a coma in General Hospital."

* * *

><p>Kristina waited for Ethan at the bar of the Haunted Star. Luke slipped out from the back with his boxes of liquor supply for the night.<p>

"You need help with that?" Kristina asked.

Luke dropped the boxes to the ground and started to stock the shelves. "What can I get you to drink Princess?"

Kristina perked up. "Whiskey Sour."

Luke grabbed a glass and placed it in front of Kristina. He grabbed an egg and broke it into the glass. Kristina put her finger in her mouth as if she would vomit. He found a lemon and squeezed in some juice. He turned to his bar and picked up the grenadine bottle in one hand and a can of pineapple juice in the other.

Ethan walked in and watched Luke's horrid drink making skills. Luke showed Kristina the liquids before he poured them in together till he filled it to the brim. He put the bottle on the counter and tossed away the empty can of pineapple juice. He slid the glass to Kristina.

"Wait! I forgot one thing." Luke raced to the back and quickly returned with a pineapple slice that he pressed onto the glass. "It's all you my little Darling."

Ethan scoffed at Luke's concoction.

Kristina pushed the glass away. "Where's the liquor?"

Luke kissed Kristina's cheek. "When you're old enough Little Darling, I'll make you the adult special." He grinned happy with himself. "Get ready to open the tables Dodge!"

Skye walked in. "Can I get in on that game?"

Ethan anxiously danced around wanting to say no knowing that his father's disapproving looks would kill him if he said no Skye. "The game tonight is full, but tomorrow is wide open." He grabbed Kristina's hand and helped her down from the stool to escape the fallout.

Skye leaned on the bar. "What's his deal? Is it boy's club night?"

"You and me can play our own game of poker. Shirley Temple?" He asked grabbing another glass.

Skye sniffed the drink Luke had poured for Kristina. "I came to resign my ownership of the Haunted Star."

Luke started to make Skye a drink. "Who's better than me?"

"Sonny Corinthos."

Luke grunted. "You're gonna get yourself killed."

Skye stroked Luke's face. "Is that the look of worry? I'll be fine."

Kristina helped Ethan set up the poker table. "Teach me how to play."

Ethan sat down at the table and picked up a deck of cards. "How much do you think the house should put up in your name?" 

Kristina eagerly sat down ready to play. "A thousand."

Ethan laughed as he shuffled his cards. "You're cheap."

Kristina frowned. "I know you're on a budget."

"Thanks to Momma A, I'm rolling in dough." He dealt Kristina and himself a hand. "How about a free all expense paid trip to your family's island in Greece? Including airfare on Daddy's private jet."

"You're assuming I'm going to lose." Kristina picked up her cards.

Ethan put down his hand of cards and stretched out his hand to Kristina to shake. "Deal?"

She took his hand in hers. "What do I win if you lose?"

"Me?" His face brighten the most she'd ever seen. "So I guess that means you don't lose at all and neither do I."

Kristina's cheeks turned rosy and her hands trembled holding her cards. Bashful, she studied her hand not knowing what she was even looking at.

Ethan picked up his cards. "I thought I lost you forever."

Skye pointed behind her at Ethan and Kristina. "To be young and in love. That's the same little girl that wouldn't go to sleep without her Lamby-Pie by her side. I can't believe how much she's grown up."

"Will you live to see yours grow up?" Luke lit up a cigar. "Is it the money? The power? The revenge?"

Skye could see the concern forming in Luke's eyes. "Can't explain it. ELQ's not my bag. I'll still sit on the board until your wife kicks me off. I think a part of me has always wanted in this business. You know what it feels like. You've always had at least one foot in. And now both feet are out and you're still unhappy. You don't even want to be a father."

Luke leaned on the bar. "I never wanted to be a father. My kids raised me—unlucky bastards." He puffed his cigar. "If Corinthos gets you killed our friendship is over. I'm making that declaration today."

"It's my choice. Not his. Luke, I'm my own woman. Who you gonna give my half of this joint to?"

Luke rubbed his chin. "Sam. She was a previous owner. She and I work well together."

"Ethan! You cheated!" Kristina yelled.

Skye and Luke watched Ethan and Kristina enjoying their one on one game.

Ethan stood up and beat his chest. "Tell him what he's won? An all expense paid trip to Greece!"

* * *

><p>Alexis escaped to her office and closed her door. She rushed to her desk and searched for her cell phone.<p>

"Where is it?" Alexis was completely out of sorts. She rummaged through her desk doors to no avail slamming the last one in frustration. She took a moment to think. Darting up from her chair she went over to Mikkos' bassinet and found her cell phone buried in his blanket. "Ughhh." She wanted to wring her own neck.

Her office door opened. Dr. Jackson stood at the door holding Mikkos. "Can we come in?"

"Now is a really bad time. What's up?" 

"Mikkos is good for his first airplane ride. I thought you'd want to know that."

Alexis cheered up. She opened her arms and took Mikkos from Dr. Jackson. "Yes. This is perfect. It's the best news I have heard all day."

"I'll leave you to your business."

Alexis balanced Mikkos in one arm and her cell phone with her free hand. She flipped through her phone and finally found what she needed. "Detective Domestico. It's Alexis."

At the PCPD, Domestico made sure the coast was clear to talk. "What's on your mind Ms. Davis?"

"I need to know if Franco has counsel."

Domestico went to the file cabinet. "I don't think the Franco file is available, but last I heard he did not have counsel. He's still out cold."

"Not for long." Alexis smirked. "Wonderful. Thank You." She hung up the call.

* * *

><p>Jason opened his door to Carly. "You knocked?"<p>

"It was locked." Carly walked in annoyed. "Can I at least get a key? Knocking is overrated. It's kind of uninviting. Just saying."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it." He muttered. "I have to clear it with Sam."

Carly sighed. "Jason you're not returning my calls. I'm worried about you...and Sam... kind of. How can you leave the business and announce it before God, but not consult me first?"

"You're a piece of work."

"You just saw Alexis right?" She asked.

"Yeap. She's in Greece."

Carly gasped. "I think she and I have a bit of a problem. What is the possibility that she's sleeping with my son?"

Jason looked stunned. "Whoa...you come up with some good ones. Where are you getting that?"

"I was flipping through his cell phone..."

"Why?" Jason threw up his hands.

"Because I'm nosy. And Alexis calls him all the time. And I just overheard him on the phone with Alexis telling her he can't wait to see her."

"I believe he's an intern."

"So was Monica Lewinsky Jason. You know my son likes a Cougar. I'm a little disturbed by this relationship. Humor me here."

Jason groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Calm down. Can't believe I'm entertaining this, but I'll look into it. Alexis gave me the impression that she doesn't speak to Michael that often. On that note, she must be up to something."

* * *

><p>Kristina curled up on the couch waiting for Sonny to return home. Their relationship had improved vastly over the last couple of months, but she noticed a decline with her mother. She knew part of that was her own fault for basically choosing one parent over the other, but part of her didn't want to admit that she wasn't thrilled to have little Mikkos around. He was fine as her nephew, but his role as her little brother left her feeling the lack of attention she always desired from her mother. Though she would never admit it publicly, the Franco and Lorenzo kidnapping scheme was the best thing to happen to her. She saw the results in Ethan's concern.<p>

Sonny walked in to Kristina bundled up in her favorite Little Mermaid blanket. He leaned over to greet her with a kiss. She opened her eyes. "I'm glad you're home." She mumbled. "I have news."

Sonny sat down. "Why do I think this news will be laced with the name Ethan?"

Kristina rolled over onto her back. "Do I talk about him that much?"

"You do." Sonny's dimples imprinted his cheeks. She always had that effcet on him.

"I think he asked me to be his girlfriend today. I was at the Haunted Star…"

"Why?" Sonny interrupted her and gave her a stern look. "You shouldn't be there."

"It's where he works. How else am I going to see him?"

"Go on."

"I love him." Kristina's face scrunched up with shame not knowing how Sonny would react.

"Nothing I can do to take that away from you." He bit his lip practicing restraint. "You're still in your first year of college. Things change so don't put all your eggs in one basket. You might meet a nice, smart Yale lawyer."

"Like Mom?"

"I got very lucky with your mother. That's what so great about her. It didn't matter that I was some thug from Bensonhurst. Even though she would call me morally corrupt, but I think that was her way of flirting with me." He chuckled.

Kristina sat up. "Skye was there too with Uncle Luke. I know mom hates her."

Sonny nodded. "You're going to need to get used to seeing her around here a lot."

"I have no problem with her. She seems cool. Oh!" Kristina remembered. "We have a new therapist starting with our next session. You still want to do therapy right?"

"Of course. Who is it?"

"Dr. Kevin Collins?" Kristina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know him. Michael's going to see him too. And Sam's baby shower is tomorrow. Please don't plan to be here."

Sonny nodded. "You're overwhelming me with information."

Diane stormed into Sonny's living room and broke up their quiet moment. "Michael Corinthos, Jr. I have a bone to pick with you."

Kristina grabbed her blanket and headed upstairs.

"I love it that your children know when to leave a room."

"You know how to clear one out." Sonny was irritated. He sat back and waited to be pounded with Diane's misery. "What now?"

"I'm quitting. I'm putting in my resignation today."

Sonny got up and went to his bar. "I'm going to need to be drunk for this."

"Three words. Skye Chandler Quartermaine. You couldn't consult me first? I'm your attorney. I need to approve this hire."

"It's not official."

Diane's head exploded. "The fact that you're even considering it is official enough for me. You're going to need to find yourself a new attorney."

"You're gonna need to find yourself a new high-rolling client. You serious about this Diane? I'm tired of you coming in here being dramatic and threatening me all the time. I pay you to shut up and do your damn job." He raised his voice.

Diane pointed her finger at Sonny. "I'm not taking your abuse anymore. I will have my written resignation in your office first thing tomorrow. Let me know to what attorney's office to send your files. I might need a moving truck."

Sonny crossed his arms. "Don't let the door you hit in the ass Diane."

Diane left in a huff as Johnny walked in.

"Wow." Johnny said. "You pissed her off."

"You shouldn't be here." Sonny's agitation was at its peak with the sight of Johnny's smugness.

"I stopped by your office and you wanted an answer soon."

"Go ahead." Sonny leaned on his bar.

"I know you have another choice. But I was going to opt out anyway. It's time I did something else with my life."

"I appreciate you getting back to me."

"I'm honored that I was even considered. I like Skye a lot. Make sure you have her back."

"I had Jason's all these years. Skye is no different. What you gonna do?"

Johnny clapped his hands. "I'm working for Cassadine Industries."

"You know Cassadine Indutries is a front right?" Sonny asked.

"No comment. Just be good to Skye." Johnny admonished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Cassadine jet took flight to Port Charles with Nikolas, Alexis, Lorenzo, and Mikkos on board. Nikolas took up his bench seat with multiple laptops and business documents while Alexis and Lorenzo sat together across the way with enough space between them for Nikolas to stop his work for a nap to fill it.

Nikolas frequently looked up from his business to watch them not acknowledge each other's existence. "Do we think the antidote will work on Franco?"

Alexis leaned on the arm of the seat slightly motion sick. She just wanted the flight to end. She missed the lake house, but knew she couldn't go back there until investigators finished their work.

Lorenzo fidgeted knowing once he stepped off the plane he'd have to surrender to the police and sweat under an interrogation lamp for hours until Ric could get him off on bail. He looked at his watch and buried his face in his hands.

Nikolas didn't get a response from either. He gave up trying.

Alexis gazed lovingly at Mikkos across from her strapped firm in his car seat. She dangled her fingers at him finally wide awake and not sure of the bit of turbulence he was feeling for the first time. Mikkos' big blue eyes bugged from his head with every bump. Alexis picked up the Africa book from the table and glanced through the pages. "Will you be annoyed if I read to him?"

Lorenzo and Nikolas both shook their heads.

Alexis went over to Mikkos and kneeled down to him wiggling in his chair. She opened the book to the first page of an elephant and held it up to him. "This is an elephant. Elephants have amazing memories. Do you know if you pull an elephant's tail and he sees you, he won't forget you?" She lightly tapped Mikkos' nose until he settled down at the sweet sound of his mother's voice.

"What happens to Franco if the antidote works?" Lorenzo finally responded to Nikolas' topic of conversation.

Alexis put down the book noticing Mikkos drift off to the sleep. She sat back down in her seat. "I'm guessing Interpol will get involved somehow."

Nikolas looked over at them. "If Interpol doesn't start investigating us first."

"Ned doesn't have _that_ much pull. I'll see him as soon as we get to Port Charles." Alexis poked Lorenzo. "Have you reached Ric?"

Lorenzo relaxed in the seat. "Oh he'll be there. He better be. I don't know how long I can bear to be locked up."

* * *

><p>Anna rushed into Mac's office. "Ronnie, Dante, Lucky, and I will be at the PC airport. We got clearance. The Cassadine jet is going to be landing with Lorenzo Alcazar on it."<p>

"Who else is on the jet?" Mac asked.

"Uh, Alexis, Nikolas, and the baby."

"Be careful Anna with the baby on board." Mac warned.

* * *

><p>Skye found Sonny in his office ruminating. "I have news."<p>

Sonny perked up a bit. "About?"

"Lorenzo is arriving in Port Charles."

Sonny opened his drawer and pulled out his gun. "Where at?"

"Put the gun away." Skye said with caution. "He's arriving on the Cassadine jet. Don't make a scene."

Sonny dropped his gun on the desk. "With?"

"Alexis, Nikolas, and Mikkos."

Sonny let out a heavy sigh. "I swear she does this stuff to piss me off." He slouched down in his chair and paid close attention to Skye's effervescent attire that accentuated her eyes. "Where you going? You look good."

"Do you always get horny when you're angry? I'm going to have to get used to this chauvinistic behavior aren't I? I'm going to Sam's baby shower."

* * *

><p>Sam opened the door of the Greystone to Ethan struggling with a box full of liquor in his hands. "You make house calls? Or are you hoping to see a certain someone?"<p>

Ethan stepped in and laid the box down on the table. "That's my gift to the baby that covets your belly." He patted Sam's stomach. "The guys and I were discussing during poker night the possibility that pregnant women are like an aphrodisiac."

"You don't have a filter do you?"

Ethan laughed. "If you filter me, I wouldn't be me. That's part of my charm Samantha. I stopped by to see you."

Sam's interest was piqued. "What's wrong? The glimmer in your eyes just left. Is this about Kristina?"

"No. My dad is deeply depressed. Skye is taking Jason's place."

Sam hit Ethan. "Shut up. That's dangerous."

"So Skye wants to give up her half of the Haunted Star. Since it previously belonged to you, he wants you to throw in again." Ethan dropped to one knee. "Please! He needs estrogen over there. You're the perfect balance to his insanity."

Kristina walked down the stairs and saw Ethan in a compromising position with Sam. He jumped up to his feet. "Am I interrupting something?"

"I have to go." Ethan stuttered and bolted out the front door.

"What's wrong with him?" Kristina asked.

Sam put her arm around Kristina and walked with her out to the patio. "It was a business visit. Nothing to be concerned about." Sam kissed Kristina's face. "This is the perfect opportunity for you and me to talk."

Kristina groaned as she dropped down into Sonny's recliner. "Is this about Lorenzo and me pressing charges?"

Sam sat down hoping to reason with Kristina. "My father…I'm trying to get used to calling him that, but that's what he is. He's my father. He's an idiot at worst. I don't condone with he did to you."

"Then how come you're not speaking to him if he's just an idiot?"

"Because he was wrong. He kidnapped you. You could have died. So could I…after he shot me."

Kristina sat up. "He shot you? I didn't know that."

"It was an accident." Sam hit her head with her hand regretting adding fuel to Kristina's angst fire. "It's not important. What's important is that Mom really cares about him."

"And therein lies my problem." Kristina laid back in the chair and sulked.

"Seriously Kristina? Is this Mom loves my dad more than yours? 'Cause I don't want to play that game. Shouldn't it be about what Mom wants for a change? All of our lives she's fought for all of us."

Kristina's anger seethed. "I don't want to come off as rude, but you ruined it. When you came, it was all about you and her wanting to make sure she had a relationship with you and you hated her guts. And then Molly comes along with this PTSD business and on top of that she's the smartest. And just when Mom and I are getting closer after Keifer beat the crap out of me, she goes and decides it's a good idea to carry a child for you. I was cool with it at first. Yeah. My mom is carrying my nephew, but then Franco had to go and ruin it for everyone and now it's all about Mommy's little Mikkos. Where do I fit in this family? She doesn't even go to therapy with us anymore."

Sam was blown away by Kristina's fury. "I'm so sorry you feel that way. How is it possible that you're missing all the times that Mom and I have been there for you? Have you ever asked if I would go with you to therapy? I never knew that bothered you so much."

"I don't want to ruin your baby shower arguing so let's just let it go. It's not that I don't like Lorenzo. I just don't like him with Mom."

* * *

><p>The Cassadine jet landed and pulled into the hangar. Lorenzo loosened his tie and continued to squirm.<p>

Alexis watched his uneasy movements. She picked up the Africa book from the table. "You want me to read to you?" She asked.

Nikolas smirked as he closed up his remote office.

Lorenzo tried to relax. "What animal am I?"

"Hmm…" Alexis searched the picture book. "You could be a leopard. If you're a leopard, you'll get through this just fine."

"I'm not familiar with leopards."

Nikolas pulled out his phone. "These predators are very successful hunters and can reach the neck of their prey before the prey realizes what struck it."

Alexis closed the book. A jolt raced through her body. Lorenzo flashed Nikolas an icy stare.

"Did I say something wrong? That's what Wikipedia said." Nikolas seemed confused.

Anna and Dante rode up to the airplane hangar in one car and Lucky and Ronnie arrived in another. The foursome congregated at the placeholder for the steps of the jet.

"If we can avoid a scene that would be great. There is a baby on board." Anna said.

"Does anybody else think it's a bit crazy that the mother of the kidnapped is on the plane?" Ronnie asked.

"If we're going to be realistic, I've got Lorenzo on other charges. The kidnapping is getting him in an interrogation room." Anna said.

The plane pulled up and stopped. Anna and her crew stood back ready for anything. The door to the plane opened and Nikolas stepped out.

"Lorenzo is on board and he will surrender." Nikolas said as he continued on to the limo.

Lucky followed Nikolas to the car. "You alright Man?"

"You know how I felt about Alcazar. His son killed Emily. I can't get over that. I never will. But he's been a great business partner."

"The guy has a rap sheet a mile long. Why would you do business with him?" Lucky asked.

Lorenzo hopped up from his seat and fixed his clothes in slight disarray from the long trip. He yanked at his sleeves before slipping on his suit coat.

Alexis watched him pull himself together. "I don't want Mikkos to see you get arrested. He's quite fond of you. It's a little early to explain handcuffs to him."

"Alcazar!" Dante yelled from outside the plane.

"If Ric flakes on me, I need you to find me another attorney. He should've been here." Lorenzo waved goodbye to Mikkos before stepping off the plane.

Anna moved aside for Dante and Ronnie to put Lorenzo in handcuffs and read him his rights. They marched him over to a squad car and shoved him in the back.

Alexis carefully picked Mikkos up out of his seat and gathered his things together.

Anna boarded the plane. "Lorenzo has been detained. Thank you for convincing him to come back to Port Charles."

"I didn't convince him of anything." Alexis said casually.

"Either way…this isn't just about Kristina. Though Kristina expressed to me a genuine fear of Lorenzo before he kidnapped her."

Alexis held Mikkos firm in her arms not really wanting to leave the plane and expose him to the craziness she had left behind.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked.

"I'm sorry about your son." Alexis wasn't sure if apologies on the sensitive subject of Franco were appropriate.

Anna grew uneasy. "It's like Dante said…Franco hasn't been my son since the day he was born."

"Nikolas and I have the antidote that should awaken Franco from his coma. If he does, what would you say to him?"

Anna tried to brush it off. "I don't know that I want to see him alive. It's easier to deal with him in a coma." She pointed to Mikkos. "Could you imagine if that precious little one turned out to be like Franco? I know that there are questions surrounding Mikkos' paternity. It's not lost on me. Just another thing I don't want to deal with or even think about right now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It pained Ric to open his eyes. They felt like blisters imprinted on his face. He could have sworn his fingers were broken but he felt relief from the agony as he slid them through the cool sand to touch his face. He couldn't figure out why he was lying face down in sand. Ric pulled up his head and dropped it back down. The movement rapidly singed the soreness through his body. He was finally able to touch his face and though he could barely see, he noticed his hands were bloody.

The only thing serene was the sound of the water flowing in the sea. He took deep regulated breaths before deciding that he'd roll over onto his back. Like a flipped cockroach, he struggled, but finally made it into a semi-comfortable position. It was comfortable until a swift kick to his side jolted him back to reality. He forced his eyes open to Stavros hovering over him.

Ric's vision was blurry, but he knew he wasn't dreaming. He fought hard for his breath to finally speak. "Stavros."

"You're in Greece. In the caves." Stavros paced in subtle satisfaction watching Ric suffer. "You assisted Lorenzo Alcazar in kidnapping correct?"

Ric could barely hear from the ringing his ears. He moved his head in the sand to say no.

"I just showed you kidnapping at its finest. Were you hoping to find Natasha? If so, you won't. She's already left for Port Charles. She's taking my bait. Piece by piece I will dismember Natasha."

Ric could barely speak. "Why?"

"That whore of a mother of hers, Kristin Bergman. She ruined my family. It started out as me just wanting to put Natasha in her place, but it turned into much more then that. And now, I just enjoy chase. She opens the door and I run right through it. And then there's my golden-haired brother. He was always there to rescue Natasha with his band of thugs the brothers Alcazar."

Ric started to cough. He turned to his side. "Just let me go."

"Mr. Lansing, you're obviously unaware of the rules of the game. If there are no witnesses, the victim doesn't survive. Who would know who killed you? We're far from my family's villa. Nevermind the fact that I've been banned from my father's assets. My son…" Stavros started to cry. "Natasha took my son. She will pay with her own. She calls him her little lamb so a sacrificial lamb he will be." He looked down at Ric. "I've told you too much. Now you know all of my plans. I have to kill you."

* * *

><p>Dante lead handcuffed Lorenzo into the PCPD interrogation room. "Have a seat."<p>

Lorenzo sat down and rested his handcuffed hands on the table. Dante locked him down to the table.

"Do you have an attorney?"

Lorenzo clinched his jaw in frustration. "Ric Lansing should be here."

Dante stepped out in the lobby of the station to see if he could find Ric. After a moment of searching, he went back to Lorenzo. "No sign of him. I can make some phone calls if you need."

Skye showed up the PCPD and spotted Lorenzo in the interrogation room. She rushed over to Dante standing in the doorway.

"Dante, may I have a moment with Lorenzo please?" She begged.

"You might want to find him an attorney." Dante left them alone.

Skye closed the door. "I won't stay long. I'm on the way to Sam's baby shower. We never had the chance to talk. I just didn't think Sam and Jason's wedding was the best place to discuss everything with you."

Lorenzo grunted. "I don't wanna talk. I want my attorney so I can get out of here." He couldn't look at her because she disgusted him more than anything. "The conversation is pointless if it doesn't involve me having access to Lila Rae."

"Lila Rae's not on the table. What do you want me to do? Bring her to the police station? Be reasonable."

"Then get out." He finally lifted his eyes to her.

Skye reached for the doorknob. "Is there anything that you'd like me to tell Sam?"

Lorenzo shook his head and gestured for her to leave.

* * *

><p>Michael sat down at his desk at ELQ and opened his laptop ready to work. Ned's intern walked in with a stack of files and dumped them onto Michael desk.<p>

"What the hell?" Michael shouted at the intern as he left the room.

Ned stepped in. "Those are all the ELQ offshore bank accounts in paper form." He tapped the stack. "The rest are online. I want you to account for every penny missing."

Michael wanted to hurl his laptop at Ned, but he thought better of it. "You're just being a bully."

"He's right Ned." Alexis walked in. "You're being a bully."

For Michael, the heavens opened up and Alexis was his Goddess fallen from the sky.

"What are you doing here?" Ned asked.

"I hear you're accusing my family of stealing."

"Alexis, you and I both know the battles that we've had over the Jakarta account. Why wouldn't I suspect Cassadine Industries? Michael is my employee and I expect him to work just as hard as my other interns."

Alexis looked over at Michael calmly sitting at his desk playing with his phone. There was an air of arrogance in Michael with her in the room as his defender.

"He's my intern too, Ned. And I don't want you picking on him. You should commend him for doing double duty here and at the law firm."

Michael grinned and hid his face behind the stack of files.

"Alexis, this is serious business. $40 million. I want Cassadine Industries to surrender their books. For some reason, I bet I'll find an influx of money over the past month. How can you explain your company's sudden solvency with no revenues?"

"When your lawyer subpoena's our books, I'll hand them over. No problem." She hit his chest. "How are you?"

His stoic face softened. "I miss sparring with you. Glad to have you back on Port Charles soil. You got time for dinner or something?"

Michael wanted to gag.

"Dinner sounds wonderful. You pick the day and the place. Michael, do you babysit too?"

"I do." Michael reluctantly raised his hand.

* * *

><p>Anna walked into the interrogation room and sat down across from Lorenzo. "You want any water, coffee, tea?"<p>

"I'm not talking without my attorney Agent Devane. I'll take coffee." He opened his hands chained to the table. "You plan on feeding it to me through a straw?"

Anna found herself fascinated by him. "I'll unchain you." She got up and left the interrogation room. She meandered over to the coffee machine trying to figure out how to handle him.

Lorenzo banged the table irritated and wondering what happened to Ric. While he knew Ric to be shady on occasion, he never figured him to be a flake when money was involved.

Anna went back to Lorenzo and unchained him. She handed him the coffee. "Where is Ric Lansing? Isn't he your little helper that created the diversion? Shouldn't he be an accessory to the crime?"

"I'm not here because of this supposed kidnapping of Kristina Corinthos-Davis. You want to get me on arms and drug trafficking charges once held by my deceased brother, Luis. I loved my brother, but I refuse to pay for his crimes."

"So you're admitting that he committed said crimes?"

"No. You claim to have evidence of such and I'm merely arguing that you can't hold me for accusations against my brother just because we look alike."

Anna decided to get comfortable. "Aren't you an attorney? Why can't you represent yourself?"

"I'm slightly out of practice. It's not in my best interest to represent myself."

"Because you're guilty." Anna threw up her hands.

"Anna, just put me in a cell. I don't want to waste your time any longer." He gave up not falling for her desire to banter.

Anna leaned in to Lorenzo. "How well do you know Franco? This is a personal question. Completely off the record. I have intelligence of you meeting with Franco in your home on numerous occasions."

"I'm a good enough lawyer to know that off the record doesn't mean jack. What I say will work its way into a courtroom somehow."

"You probably know that Franco is my son that was lost along with Robin."

Lorenzo looked down. "I'm sorry. His ties to this town never really made much sense to me. I don't understand his obsession with Sam. And I don't like it. When I found out that Sam was my daughter, I felt this longing to protect her."

"That's funny. I feel the opposite about Franco. Is that why he went to see you?"

"Helena sent him to me. I'm assuming that's why. It's how I found out that Sam is my daughter."

"It was because of Franco that I even knew you were alive." Anna poked Lorenzo in the arm. "I didn't know much about the Franco case. I didn't even know what he looked like. For some reason I avoided it all this time."

"Alexis and Nikolas have the antidote that will hopefully pull him out of his coma. What are you going to do then?"

"Does he even know who I am? Did he ever talk about his mother and father?"

"No. He didn't." Lorenzo forced a smile. "Welcome to my world Anna. One daughter I'm not allowed to see and the other hates my guts. My son is dead. He died a serial killer himself. You and I have so much in common. So how about you do me a solid and let me out of here?"

* * *

><p>"Word gets around fast doesn't it?" Alexis watched Sonny stewing in his passive aggressive disdain for the company that she kept.<p>

"What's this about Alcazar riding with you from Greece? You two together now?"

"He decided that he wanted to face the music of your charges. He was in Greece for business with Nikolas…why am I explaining my personal life to you?"

Sonny mindlessly played with the gun still sitting on his desk. "You hear Diane quit?"

Alexis was shocked. "No."

Sonny raised his brow. "Liar. You don't talk to Diane?"

"I have a baby now. I don't have time for gossip. Diane quits once a week until her Cartullo shoe fetish grows out of control. I don't keep track."

Sonny was despondent. He wanted more from her, but he couldn't figure out what more of her was. He knew she had given practically all of herself to everyone. Sonny stared at Alexis. Lately she had been too wistful for his already dark nature, but it was a couple steps above the despair he got from her the last time he was in Greece.

"This is for real. Skye is working for me. It pissed Diane off."

Alexis didn't flinch. "I'm not shocked about Skye. She's been dabbling in the mob world for years. I am surprised that Carly isn't in the mix. I know she's always wanted to be your right-hand man."

Sonny chuckled. "Please. Carly's got balls and everything, but Skye has connections."

"Lorenzo's connections. Don't think I don't know what you're doing Sonny. That's a ticking bomb. You're either pitting Lorenzo and Skye against each other or you're playing matchmaker."

Sonny feigned innocence. "You got any attorney referrals?"

"How about me?" Alexis said in a matter of fact manner.

"You serious?" Sonny got up and sat on the edge of his desk to be closer to her. She pressed his buttons in a way that he hadn't expected. But he didn't want to take her up on it figuring her offer to be nothing more than a trap.

Alexis looked at her watch. She got up from the chair ready to leave. She hadn't planned on walking out with another job under her already bulging belt. But the one-upmanship that she secretly harbored for Skye kicked in. "On one condition." She pointed her finger at him. "Drop the charges."

Sonny cradled her finger in his hand. "You always gotta spoil it. Can I sleep on it?"

"You can sleep on whatever you please as long as I'm not under you." Alexis slipped her hand from his.

Sonny shook his head. "Why would I want to surround myself with women especially the ones that talk a load of crap?"

Alexis opened his door. "You think it's hot. Michael is waiting for me like a lost puppy. Sleep on it. You're the only one getting any sleep in this town."

* * *

><p>Lulu found Luke in his office wallowing in his sorrows and gin. He took a swig of his bottle barely acknowledging her. She had gotten to the point of exhaustion with him always holed up on the Haunted Star. After he was freed from the label of murderer she had hoped he'd get back to his adventurous self, but even she could tell he was merely settling into the mundane life that he always accused Laura of pulling him into.<p>

He lifted his head from his desk. "Where you going Dollface?"

"Baby shower. Wanna come? It would be good for you. You love Sam."

Luke took another drink of gin. "Women are such a pain in my ass. They break me into tiny little pieces. You wouldn't do that to me would you Lulu?" He clasped his hands together to beg.

"Why would I hurt you? I don't even know how that's possible. I was the only one that stuck by you after you were accused of killing Jake."

"I hear Count Vlad is back in town."

"Is that why you won't leave the Haunted Star? You're afraid to run into Stefan? Come on Dad. Can we drop this whole Spencerdine nonsense? It's silly and possibly one of the reasons that Jake died."

Luke shook his head.

"Dad, I did see Stefan at GH and we talked. He mentioned something that would be great for mom."

Luke choked on the gin. "Of course it involves your mom. How do you think she got in the nut house in the first place? The Cassadines drove her mad."

"I'm seriously not going to argue with you. He's hiring Dr. Collins as the head therapist at GH. Mom knows Kevin. This will be good for her. Can't you just be happy for her without it involving you and your feelings? I feel like I'm the only one that still cares about her."

"For my sanity, Lulu, I've gotta move on. But I commend you for being the dedicated daughter that you are. Just don't lose yourself like Laura did in the process."

* * *

><p>In her office, Alexis handed Michael the disk. "Spinelli is a genius. I need him to get on those new accounts right away."<p>

Michael took the disk and slid it into his bag. "How did you get it?"

"JZ took a trip to Greece and hand delivered."

"Johnny went to Greece?" Michael grabbed his backpack and pulled it onto his back.

"He did." Alexis sat down at her desk. "Where are you going? We just got started."

"Don't you need to be at Sam's baby shower? I have therapy."

Alexis sat up and grabbed her calendar. "Is that today?"

"Yea. Later at the Greystone."

Alexis buried her face in her hands. "Can I add another job function to your duties? My events scheduler. How could I forget my own kid's baby shower?"

Michael pulled off his backpack and sat back down. "That was awesome what you did with Ned. Faking like you want to do dinner with him."

"That wasn't faking. I do enjoy Ned. I love him to pieces. We were very close to getting married once. Some business is pleasure."

"Right." Michael nodded his head a bit disappointed in her answer.

Alexis looked at Michael and noticed him mulling over something. "Did I say something wrong? I did a good job with Ned for you right? I didn't offer this to the others, but if working for me is too much for you, I'll give you an out. I know balancing the Cassadines and the Quartermaines isn't something you signed up for."

"Well you told me I had to prove something to my dad."

"I'm sorry. Ignore what I said. I hadn't had much sleep the night before. I was a bit desperate for information at the moment. How is therapy?"

"Well the new therapist starts today. Not sure how I feel about switching someone, but my mom assured me I should stick with it. His name is…" Michael grabbed a card from his pocket. "Dr. Kevin Collins."

Alexis' eyes widened. "No. Oh my God." She groaned and rested her head on the back of her chair. "I'm gonna kill my brother."

"Should I take that statement seriously? You have killed before. Is there something wrong with Dr. Collins?"

"I know him well. He'll be great for you and Kristina as well. But if Stefan thinks for a minute that I'm lying on Kevin's couch…It's not happening."

Diane walked into Alexis' office. "Can I speak to you alone Ms. Davis?"

Michael grabbed his backpack. "I'll check in after therapy. How does dinner sound?" He hedged his bets on a Nedlike proposal.

"You can schedule that sometime after the baby shower and dinner with Ned."

Diane flashed Alexis a disturbed look as Michael left. "I'm mildly perplexed. Are you running a male brothel?"

"I heard you quit Sonny."

Diane sighed. "Yea. It's for good this time. I realized I'm kind of tired of the work."

"He pays well."

"Not well enough. I'm losing Jason too. I don't think he can afford me anymore."

"I'm considering signing back on as Sonny's attorney."

Diane was aghast. "What the hell happened to hos before bros? You're selling me out?"

"Just weaseling my way into getting what I want."

"Do you know what you want Alexis? This is your friend talking. I'm concern about you. You just fended off your nutty brother, Stavros. The other rose from the dead. You gave birth to a child you didn't intend to have. Every father of every child that you have had has decided to come crashing back into your life. And don't think I don't notice the traffic of hot young men that come in and out of your office including my precious Spinelli. Franco threatened kill to you. He almost succeeded. Your daughter was kidnapped. And you're here. Working. Why? Go back to Greece. Hire a nanny. Sit on the beach with a book and look at the water."

Alexis took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how much of a friend Diane really was since she'd rarely seen her in serious mode except for court, but she wanted to talk to someone. "I've committed murder twice…almost thrice. I don't see why I can't do it again."

"The first time was with intent and the second time, you told me, was an accident. What will the third time be?"

Alexis grew uneasy. "Revenge. It's just that simple. I don't need to say more than that."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks Ayshen! Alexis now has a theme song, "Milkshake".**_

**Chapter 8**

Sonny's patio at the Greystone finally came together in rainbow for Sam and Jason's baby. Jason was playfully repulsed by the multi-colored décor that coveted the furniture and the trees. He eyed the table overflowing with wrapped gifts of various sizes and colors. He decided he'd payback Sam for subjecting his eyes by stealing a finger of icing off of the rainbow-shaped cake He felt Sam's fingers in his back.

"Don't even think about it." She warned him before he could dig in.

"Who picked out the decorations?" He turned to her caught in the act.

"Spinelli, Kristina, and Molly."

Spinelli hurried out to the patio with more gifts cradled in his arms. He carefully arranged them on the serving table. "Stone Cold! You made it!" He wrapped his arms around Jason. "It's just me and you."

Jason peeled himself from Spinelli. "I'm just checking security. I'm not staying. But I am…" He looked around. "…really bothered by this…is Max's room going to have rainbows too?"

Sam handed Jason a small slice of cake. "Rainbows are gender neutral. We want happy and sunshine. And peace and goodwill toward men…and women."

"So Mikkos is stuck with sheep and Max is stuck with rainbows." He stuffed his mouth full of cake to keep from saying more.

Sam walked her fingers like legs in front of Jason. "It's perfect. The sheep graze in the fields under the rainbows…"

Lulu walked out to the patio with a golden box. "And I have the pot of gold for the end of the rainbow." She placed the box at the end of the table. "That's from Uncle Luke and me. I'm sure it's diamonds or something. I let him pick out the gift. He needs to feel useful and a part of something."

"Is he alright?" Jason asked.

Lulu was hesitant not wanting to ruin the good feelings. "He's worried about Skye."

Sam bit her lip hoping Jason wouldn't ask for details.

"Is there something wrong with Skye?" Jason asked.

Lulu noticed Sam's expression. "You should go see him. I think he'd love to see you."

* * *

><p>Since Jason and Sam's wedding, Jax was fraught with worry about the possibility that Spencer could be his son. He had heard through the gossip that Alexis was back in town. It was the last thing he wanted to burden her with, but he didn't trust Nikolas to be honest with him considering all the two of them went through over Spencer's paternity after he was born.<p>

Jax waited on the docks for Alexis to arrive from Spoon Island. He watched her from afar unloading Mikkos' stroller from the ramp of the launch. Finally being a parent, he realized the joy he felt after years of being a jet-setter. Even from a distance, he could tell that Mikkos brought that same joy to Alexis after all she'd gone through in the last couple months. Seeing her, his excitement grew in spades.

Alexis bent over the stroller. "Mikkos, meet your Uncle Jax. Uncle Jax, meet Mikkos."

Jax was a puddle. He reached into the stroller and stroked Mikkos' face still maintain his baby Grecian tan. "I want another one."

"With Carly? Lord knows she doesn't need anymore. Her eldest has Mommy issues, but you didn't hear that from me." Alexis kissed Jax.

"I'm single." Jax nervously slipped his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "Want to offer your womb again?"

Alexis touched her face. "Let me think about it. We had a rough patch, Mikkos and I. But I would do it again."

"I heard…about the rough patch. You ok now?"

"I've been better."

"I know you have places to be. What do you know about Spencer's paternity?"

Alexis huffed. "Not a damn thing."

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"I'm angry at Nikolas." Alexis plopped down on the bench. "He used to take my advice on those things."

Jax sat down and put this arm around Alexis. "Move over. Stefan is back."

"Stefan and I are a packaged deal. We always have been."

"What would you have advised?"

"Nikolas is my son...metaphorically of course. I don't care what anybody says. I helped raise him so I want him to be happy. And passing off Spencer's paternity… nothing good was ever going to come of it. Especially if Spencer, or John, is your son."

Alexis could tell that Jax wanted something more from her—either a reason to keep hoping or a reason to give up altogether. "But, I know that Diane is handling the adoption for Spencer as her parting wedding gift to Sam and Jason."

"I don't want to put you in a bad position Alexis. Would you consider representing me if I file for custody of Spencer?"

Alexis groaned. "Not again. I can't go through another custody battle with you. I love you. It broke my heart for you."

"I won't play dirty. If Spencer isn't mine, I'll back off. At least get me a paternity test."

"That I will do…after Sam has the baby. I can't be accused of killing another one."

Jax looked longing at Alexis. "Would you marry me again? We had the perfect marriage. Why did we end it?"

"Find my stolen diamond and sapphire necklace again and Stavros' head on a platter and I will book the honeymoon."

* * *

><p>Lulu figured she'd said too much. After Jason left the shower to see Luke, she pressed Sam. "He doesn't know does he?"<p>

Sam shook her head. "It's ok. He's going to find out eventually. Might as well let Luke cry to him about it."

"I'm a little surprised at Skye. She has a little girl. Why put herself in that kind of danger?"

Skye walked out to the patio with Lila Rae by the hand. "I heard my name."

"That was me." Lulu grudgingly raised her hand. "You kind of left my dad in a bad place."

"I didn't realize he was going to take it that hard. He is espoused to another."

"But he's drunk at the Haunted Star in your honor."

"Speaking of fathers. Where is mine?" Sam asked.

"He's at the PCPD on kidnapping charges." Skye said as Lila Rae held tight to her mother's side.

"So he came back. I heard he came back with my mother. I'm glad he did." Sam sighed. "The fact is he kidnapped Kristina. He's going to need to pay for that."

"You know I sympathize." Lulu said. "I didn't know how long I could sleep at night with the thought that my father killed his own grandson."

* * *

><p>Dr. Kevin Collins arrived at General Hospital. When he got off the elevator to the floor of his new workplace home, he realized all he had missed by leaving all of those that he knew and loved behind.<p>

He turned on the lights in his old office that he hoped to make new. Nothing had changed. It was just small enough for the affinity that he desired from his patients. He took a seat on the black leather couch to test it out. _I'm not liking this color._

"Kevin?" Monica knocked on his door frame. "You settling in?"

Kevin got up and grabbed his appointment book from his desk still preferring the old-school way of keeping track. "Oh yea. I'm booked solid. What's in the water around here? I'm back to back up in here."

"Who's your first patient?" 

"Looks like a Corinthos kid. Michael Corinthos?"

Monica stared at Kevin confused. "My grandson? I didn't realize he was in therapy."

"Oh look. Here's another Corinthos kid coming in tomorrow. Kristina Corinthos." Kevin grinned. "How many kids does he have? I might be willing to do a Corinthos family discount. I'd love to get Sonny in therapy."

"If there's anything that I need to be concerned about with Michael, would you encourage him to see me?" Monica asked.

Kevin closed his appointment book. "Of course. I will always encourage that kind of dialogue with you. But I am a little disappointed. Where is Alexis Davis? She's not on my books. She's the real reason that Lucy and I agreed to come back."

Patrick stopped by Kevin's office. "Dr. Collins. Welcome. Dr. Quartermaine, the antidote has arrived, but it will need to be tested and prepped in the lab before we can issue it to Franco."

"Dr. Collins, that is what I wanted to discuss with you. I want you with Dr. Drake when he issues Franco the antidote. You, of course, have experience with serial killers."

"Is he a classified serial killer?" Kevin asked.

"No. He's not."

Kevin looked at the stack of files on his desk dreading adding another to his list. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>"I didn't think you were going to make it." Sam said to Alexis as she finally walked through the door of the Greystone.<p>

"I honestly forgot. Thanks to Michael, I'm here now. Dr. Jackson said that Mikkos is the most perfect healthy baby he's ever seen." Alexis pulled a tired Mikkos from his stroller.

Sam often found herself fixated on babies ever since she lost Baby Lila. She observed Alexis tinker with Mikkos with care as he rested in his mother's lap. Sam had practiced what she wanted to say to Alexis concerning Mikkos after Jason returned from his visit in Greece. She tried to hide her deep concern for both of them. She didn't know how to bring up the subject. "You and I never actually defined my relationship to Mikkos." Sam danced with her words.

"Like whether or not he is theoretically your son?"

"Yea. Exactly. Look, Jason and I have our hands completely full so you taking on this responsibility is beyond admirable, but…"

"Just spit it out Sam."

"There are days when I want him to be my son like here with me and me as his mother and Jason as his father. That was the original plan right?" Sam knew she was going down a road to nowhere.

Alexis slowly nodded. "It was. So what do you want me to do about it? I'm a girl that likes solutions."

Sam wanted to hide feeling the reverberations of her mother's lawyer tone. She and Alexis had come far in their relationship and she didn't want to admit that Franco created the biggest wedge that sank in her heart every time she heard Jason talk about his son, Mikkos.

"Sam, I have his favorite book that Jason brought for him. I can have everything shipped from Greece." Alexis pulled a stuffed giraffe from the stroller. "I heard Jason over the baby monitor insulting Mikkos' nursery décor so we're working on liking giraffes, but Lamby-Pie still wins at bedtime. Dr. Jackson will miss his favorite little patient. Calista will miss him too. She's his nanny. And Korina…"

"Who's Korina?" Sam asked irritated. 

"Korina used to be one of my nannies growing up on the island. She's old as dirt, but you'd never know it because she is full of this spunk. Calista is her daughter. So it's like a second family for him. And in the mornings, Korina likes to sing to Mikkos in Greek. And I can't forget about Andreas. God Andreas is sexy, but he's Mikkos' personal bodyguard so he should be guarding the baby and not me." Alexis drifted off on a tangent. "Do you want him? He is rightfully yours and I don't want to be accused of breaking promises that I've made to my children."

"You're making me feel like a creep." Sam rubbed her head to calm her brewing headache.

"I'm not _making_ you feel anything. Franco played God. But the devil is in the details and the reality is that Mikkos is mine and Jason's. But the day you and I sat down in Kelly's, I wanted to give you and Jason the child that you couldn't have. You may feel like a creep, but I feel like I failed."

Sam squirmed. "You love him so much. I can tell. You always did. I was flaky through the whole thing. I went off on this 'find my father' adventure to feel useful while you ate Sonny's terrible soup and got swollen feet."

Alexis snuggled Mikkos. "I do love him. I know Jason told you about the incident in the stables. That's why you're bringing this up?"

"What incident in the stables?" 

"Wow. He does keep his mouth shut. I know Jason is concerned about my sanity as a mother. This hasn't been an easy time for me, but my murderous brother is out there somewhere. And the most precious people to me are my children and I've been a little on edge about it. You, Kristina, Molly, Mikkos, and even Nikolas, I will fight for till my death."

* * *

><p>"Luke!" Jason walked onto Haunted Star and looked around. He stopped at the bar and leaned over the counter. "Luke! I could use a beer! Maybe I'll smoke a cigar with you this time."<p>

Jason went back to Luke's office. "Luke!" He flipped on the light and was immediately taken aback by a man hunched over Luke's desk. "Luke?" Jason poked at the lifeless body. He grabbed the man's dark hair and pulled up his head. "Ric?"

Jason tried to remain calm as he carefully moved Ric's body to the floor and rested his ear on Ric's chest. "Ric!" He touched Ric's face darkened by his time under Stavros' hostage in the sun. He touched Ric's cheeks and felt the coldness. He could see they were void of life.

Ethan ran in hearing Jason's voice. "What's up Mate? Holy crap!" He fell to the ground next to Jason still poised over Ric's body. "Is he dead?"

"Yea. Pretty sure."

Ethan stood back up. "Where the hell is my dad? Where did you find the body?"

Jason continued to rest his ear on Ric's chest to listen for any signs of life. "Somebody tried to make it look like it was Luke sitting in his chair." He stood. "I'm calling Mac. I don't want everyone at the shower freaking about this so let's keep this on the DL for now."

"What about Molly? And Kristina? Jesus, what about Alexis?"

Jason threw up his hands. "I know. This is really bad." He pulled out his phone from his pocket and made a call. "Mac. It's Jason. I got a dead body at the Haunted Star in Luke's office. Yeap I can ID it. It's Ric Lansing. I'm certain he's dead. I can continue to check his vitals to be sure." He hung up his phone. "Mac is sending over cops and paramedics."

"Think it was a good idea to call the cops? 

"Luke doesn't have a beef with Ric Lansing."

"Then who the hell put his dead body in Luke's chair?"

Jason flipped through his phone. "Luke was pretty drunk and distraught over something about Skye." He put the phone to his ear. "Max, I'm coming by the office to see Sonny. I have some bad news for him. He may not care, but it's something he should know."

* * *

><p>Anna unlocked the doors to Lorenzo's cell and opened the door. She found him cooped up in the corner on the floor. "We found your attorney, Ric Lansing. He's dead."<p>

Lorenzo looked at Anna in slight disbelief. "Where was he found dead?"

"I can't give out details. Dante called Diane Miller. She's on the way to assist you. Hopefully she can be of some help." 

"I don't think she can. She's Sonny's attorney. You know what? I don't care. I'm concerned about the Davis girls. Molly's going to be devastated. Does Alexis know?"

"Mac wants to tell her himself. They haven't picked up the body yet to actually confirm him dead. Just wanted you to know that you weren't abandoned. Were you friends or just associates?"

Lorenzo rested his head back on the wall. "We had become friends. I'm sad to hear this happen."

Diane Miller rushed into the PCPD to Dante. "What the hell happened to Ric Lansing?"

Dante shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even know how to feel about this. He's my uncle. Not that we were close. I'm worried about Molly."

"I was on the way to Sam's baby shower when you called. I can't represent Alcazar. I'm the one that filed the kidnapping charges on Kristina's behalf. That's conflict of interest."

"Well her mother was on the same plane as the kidnapper. For some reason I don't think it matters."

Diane stomped her foot. "I'm going to have to argue against myself in court."

Dante grew weary. "Diane, you don't have to take it. Alcazar is the least of my problems."

Diane thought for a moment. "I need the money and I hear Alcazar is a gentleman that pays well."

"He's in a holding cell down the hall." Dante pointed behind him and walked away.

* * *

><p>Jason arrived at Sonny's office just as Sonny was slipping on his suit coat to leave. "Did Max tell you I needed to see you?"<p>

"I didn't know how important it was. You know I don't like to be kept waiting." Sonny jerked at his coat lapel. "What's this about? You coming back?"

"Sonny, Ric is dead."

Sonny dropped his hands to his side and took a deep breath. "You sure?"

"I'm the one that found his body at the Haunted Star. You know anybody that was after him?"

Sonny rested on his desk to think. "Not a clue. We didn't exactly keep in touch. I know he and Alexis had a pretty amicable agreement concerning Molly."

Jason nodded. "Yea. She just was really starting to get to know him. She tells Spencer of their trips to the zoo."

"I remember when Alexis and the girls moved in the Greystone and Molly wanted reassurance that she was just as much my kid as Kristina, Morgan, and Michael. Did it look it like he was shot or..."

"No. I didn't really search for any wounds of any type."

"I'll put a call out and see if he was in any trouble with any members of the families. I know he was rolling deep with Alcazar. Guess we can't blame Franco."

"For once." Jason crossed his arms. "You ok?"

"A little in shock. A lot of people have come in and out of my life recently. And some of them just don't come back."

"I see Brenda." Jason blurted out. He averted his eyes to the ground.

"You see her how?" Sonny approached Jason and rested his hands on his hips.

"I escorted her to Rome on my way to Greece."

"You couldn't call me?"

"She doesn't want to see you Sonny."

"Then why you telling me?" Sonny raised his voice.

"I just want you to know she's ok."

Sonny stepped away from Jason and back behind his desk. "I was going to call you and tell you that Skye is going to be my new business partner."

"You doing this to spite me?"

"It's business Jason."

"Keep doing business as usual Sonny and you're gonna end up alone. You better not get my sister killed." Jason left Sonny's office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam was captivated by the world she was finally entrenched. She'd never admit she was a dreamer, but she practically outed herself by her fairy-tale wedding with fairy godmothers and princes and princesses at the tip of her fingers. She had to pinch herself to believe it was actually true—she was finally having a baby. She didn't want to believe until she held her little bundle in her arms, but being surrounded by the well-wishers gave her hope that she and Jason would finally get their biggest wish.

She watched Skye with Lila Rae coxing her to eat her vegetables before indulging in the rainbow cake. Sam remembered being on the run and breaking into Alcazar's home with Jason. She scooped up baby Lila Rae from her bassinet and froze. At the time, it was the day before the two-year anniversary of the death of her own baby Lila. When she looked into baby Lila Rae's dark eyes, she knew that motherhood was the next step in her life that she craved but seemed far out of her reach.

Sam recalled lying in bed after being shot and hearing Alcazar tell her of the miracle of Lila Rae that befell Skye and him after believing that Skye would never be able to have children of her own. The story gave her hope and gave her newfound father a bit of humanity as the pride of the impossible penetrated the emotional wall he put up between them.

Lila Rae finished what she could of her vegetables and picked up a gift box shrouded in pink satin wrapping. She held it out to Sam. "From me and Mommy."

Sam took the box. "Are you sure you wanna let me open this first? This is going to be the best gift of the night."

"Now!" Lila Rae happily exclaimed.

"Ok. Now it is." Sam quickly untied the box, but she peeled off the wrapping with care. She opened the box and knew where she'd seen it before. She pulled out a pink cashmere blanket. "Skye, this is the blanket."

"Yes." Skye agreed. "That's the same blanket that Lila Rae was wrapped in when you and Jason broke into Alcazar's house when he and Ric framed you. Alcazar had it specially made for her before she was born. It was her favorite. I guess you can say it's from him too."

"Lila Rae, are you sure you want to give this to me?" Sam asked.

"No. I want to give it to the baby."

Sam laughed. "Ok. I will make sure when the baby leaves the hospital this blanket will be with me. I promise."

Kristina nuzzled herself next to Alexis. "That was sweet. I know you don't like Skye, but you have to admit that was sweet right?"

Alexis wrapped her arms around Kristina. "Yes Dear." She kissed her hair "How are you holding up?"

"I have news." Kristina broke into excited mode.

"Of course you do. Are we sure you're not slightly manic? We should talk to your therapist about that possibility."

"So I was at the Haunted Star..." Kristina waited for Alexis to admonish her as Sonny had. She got nothing but her mother's undivided attention. "You're not mad?"

Alexis was perplexed at what she was missing. "You didn't finish the story."

"Dad got mad that I was at the Haunted Star."

Alexis twisted her hand. "I'm not thrilled with it. I'm guessing Ethan was there. My boy Ethan..."

"What's going on with you and Ethan?"

Alexis rested her face her hand and pretended to be clueless.

"Anyway. He was teaching me how to play poker and he said he almost lost me forever."

Alexis raised her head. "That's a step."

"It's more than a step Mom. I'm in love with him. I'm going to marry him."

"Whoa." Alexis pulled Kristina closer to her. "Slow that horse down. I don't know that Ethan is ready for marriage. You're forgetting he's Luke Spencer's son. You don't think they talk about how evil women are, especially Cassadine women? We're devious."

With every gift she opened, memories, both good and bad, flooded through Sam of her time in Port Charles. More then anything, even with the bad, it felt good to finally be a part of something and settled down. She didn't think with Jason and his lifestyle that they would ever get to that point in their lives with every diversion that came their way. She didn't know that she and Jason would survive Elizabeth.

Elizabeth handed Sam another gift. "That's from Cam, Aiden, me, and, of course, Jakey. They belonged to Jake. Jason gave them to him."

Sam hesitated to open the box. "Are you sure? I don't want to take away your memories of Jake."

"If Jake were alive, I'd force him to part with them. Did you like motorcycles when you were little?"

Sam pulled out one of Jake's motorcycles from the box. "I did. Because Danny was disabled, my father kind of did boy things with me...not that motorcycles are a boy thing, but my dad was a traditionalist like that. He pieced together my first motorcycle from a junkyard and I loved it. I tried to teach Danny how to ride. We took a couple tumbles here and there." Sam hugged Elizabeth. "I know what it's like to try to put things away from the loss and try to decide what to keep. Are you sure?"

Elizabeth nodded. "It would have been Jake's baby too. At some point the truth was going to come out. Just look at Nikolas and Lucky."

"I was so horrible to you and Jake, but the time you allowed Jason to spend with Jake meant so much. We'd talked about asking you and Lucky if he could play a bigger role and I was completely supportive of it."

Kristina shook her head. "I disagree. Cassadine women are very smart. And then add in a little Davis and we're fierce Mom. Straight up fierce. That's my new favorite word if haven't noticed."

"What do you want to do?" Alexis lovingly poked Kristina's arm. "What do you want to be? Please don't say an attorney. You'll end up working for your father."

"That would be awesome." Kristina smiled. "I want to work for Crimson this summer. Oh my God Mom!"

Alexis pointed at Kristina. "See. There you go again. Let's take this one conversation at a time. I'm not going anywhere." She laughed. "Breathe."

Kristina took a deep breath. "Kate is out at Crimson."

"Really? Where is she going?"

"She wants to be in Europe. Maxie said that's good for getting new interns on board. I'm so in."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I'm paying for Yale for you to be a fashionista? Don't you want to be a doctor? What about a mad scientist like your grandfather, Mikkos? He almost ruled the world."

"You know I love fashion and arts and stuff. Fashion rules the world. One bad outfit and you're on the shitlist."

"So who's running Crimson now? I saw Jax earlier and he never mentioned this to me. Did you just say shit?"

"Lucy Coe. She used to run Deception and Jax's Cosmetics. I said shitlist. Not the same thing." Krisitna turned coy.

Alexis groaned. "So Dr. Collins really is back and apparently for good. If you find your Uncle Stefan dead one day, believe it, because I will have killed him."

"Did you just threaten to kill my Uncle Stefan because death threats are worse than cursing?" Kristina said barely catching her breath.

"Me next!" Lulu held up her golden box.

"I want to be last." Carly said. "You guys are going to get kick out of my gift."

Robin picked up her own gift. "It better not be the same gift I got since we have the same wrapping paper. You and I having similar tastes is tragic."

Sam opened the golden box and pulled out a golden and diamond encrusted egg.

"It's the Faberge egg that Nikolas gave me after he saved my life with his bone marrow. I know losing baby Lila was hard for you, but know that she, Jake, and Nikolas were all heros. And the egg reminds me of what Nikolas did for me."

"Why would you give this to me? This has to be special to you."

"It is, but it's been a Cassadine family heirloom dating back centuries and it just doesn't feel right living on a Spencer's mantle. I wanted to put it back in the Cassadine family."

"I bet Luke couldn't wait to get rid of it."

"My mother kept it on the night-stand near my bed. It was like a night-light that sparkled in the dark. Whenever we moved, I carried it with me. But I mean it when I say that I want your baby to have it. Nikolas would feel the same way."

Kristina took her sleeve and dabbed Alexis' teary eyes. "That's a pretty cool gift huh?"

"I remember that golden egg." Alexis wiped her eyes. "I remember Nikolas wanting to give it to Lulu. I wasn't happy with the idea. It is a Cassadine heirloom. I guess we can call that full circle."

Sam wiped her eyes. "Can I get a gift that's not going to make me cry?"

"Ok." Carly grabbed her gift from the table. "I guess you can open mine next. This will make you laugh until you cry."

"You are good for a laugh Carly." Sam opened the box and pulled out a tiny black leather jacket. "Oh my God."

"I got the jacket in a different color and the jeans to match." Robin interjected.

"They're all from Crimson's new baby line." Maxie stated proudly. "I am ready to sign your little one to a modeling contract straight out of the womb."

"Believe her. She won't stop talking about it." Lulu mumbled.

Dr. Lee chimed in and pointed to Epiphany. "Epiphany and I got the motorcycle. It's parked out front."

"With a matching helmet. You don't need anymore head injuries in that family." Epiphany said.

Alexis held tight to Kristina. "I'm beyond happy to see Sam happy." She looked over at Molly keeping Spencer and Lila Rae occupied. "I'm always amazed at how good Molly is with Spencer. He's so quiet and withdrawn except when he's with her and Sam." She focused back on Kristina. "What about you? I know your world has been turned upside down. Your first year at college hasn't been great."

Kristina pulled from Alexis. "Being with Alcazar taught me something. I shouldn't judge people the way I do."

"What does that mean?"

"You want me to drop the charges against Alcazar. I know you do. I'm shocked you haven't asked."

Alexis smiled. "My loyalty is to you. I was wrong about Keifer and I could be wrong about Lorenzo as well. He could very well be dangerous. My heart tells me that he isn't."

"What was he like when you were young? Do you remember?"

Alexis shook her head. "Not much. I blocked a lot out. But I do remember...Ethan reminds me of him. Lorenzo was this artsy, intellectual type. I actually thought he was gay."

Kristina threw her hands on her mouth. "No way. You thought he was gay?"

"Yea. He was such a charmer. He always dressed up in his tailored suits and spoke perfect King's English. He could recite a Shakespearean play just as well as he could the law. That's why he and Stefan got along so well at the time." Alexis perked. up "You'll love this one. He went through a scarf phase. He claimed to keep his throat warm."

"This is rich." Kristina chuckled. "How was he like Ethan?"

"Such a free spirit. He'd go anywhere and do anything. He was up for a challenge. He was always competing with his brother for whatever affections he could get from anybody in their lives. I could spend hours with him. He told the best stories. He painted the most amazing paintings. His eye for photography was unmatched. He always got the perfect angle or the most unusual reactions out of me. I remember a little."

* * *

><p>Michael wasn't sure if he was ready to open up to another stranger about his personal plight. He waited outside of Kevin's office just wanting to throw in the towel on therapy altogether. He looked across the way at Monica stop by the nurses' station. He wanted to hide. He shot up from his chair and hoped to make it behind a plant, but Monica noticed his movement in the corner.<p>

"Michael?" She walked over to him almost behind the plant. "Are you ok?"

Michael pretended to search for something. "I'm on the wrong floor. I was here dropping off something for Alexis."

"Did you drop off the antidote today?"

"Yes." Michael was relieved to have an alibi to even be at the hospital. "Yea. That was me. I hope it works and Franco can pay for what he did. I really hate that guy." He pounded his fist into his hand.

"We'll know more tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you be at Sam's baby-shower?"

Monica was disappointed. "Yea. But I should stay here. We've got a dead body coming in and it could get crazy. Jason should be showing up here soon. I'd like to be with him."

"Is something wrong with Jason?"

"What about you, Michael? Are you seeing Kevin?"

Michael rubbed his forehead. "Yes Ma'am. Since I was shot and spending time in prison didn't help."

"I think it's great. Kevin is a good guy and he'll be good for you."

Kevin and Stefan stepped off the elevator together.

"I assure you, Dr. Collins, my sister will see you even if she's threatening to murder me as a result. Her threats are empty. I haven't had the chance since I've been back in town, but I will do my best to convince her." Stefan stated with a tinge of confidence before he left Kevin.

"I'll trust you." Kevin walked away from Stefan. "Is this my first patient?" He held out his hand to Michael. "Good seeing you Son. Step into my office."

Michael shook Kevin's hand and followed him into the office. He was a thrown off by Kevin's red couch. "Seriously with the couch?"

"My wife picked that out. She's running Crimson and red is her favorite color."

"Kind of reminds me of blood." Michael sat down in the middle of the couch on the edge. "I guess I could get used to it? Think you could add like a yellow throw or something? Maybe a lava lamp or two?"

Kevin relaxed in his recliner and rested his notepad on his crossed leg. "You didn't come to decorate did you?"

"I'll just cut to the chase. I was raped." Michael kept a straight face as awaited Kevin's response.

"Go on." Kevin slipped on his eyeglasses and started to write.

"In prison. Franco..."

"The man in ICU? The alleged serial killer, Franco? He raped you?"

"He had one of his contacts in prison rape me. His name was Carter."

How did it make you feel?"

"I don't want to talk about my feelings. I just want you to know that I was raped."

Kevin removed his glasses. "With whom have you discussed your rape?"

"My mom. My dad. Jason and his wife Sam. Jason's like a dad to me. My brother Dante. Lulu Spencer knows since she was dating Dante at the time. And Alexis Davis knows."

Kevin's raised his brow. "Really? Alexis Davis? That's an odd person to tell? Why did you tell her?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. I think she just seemed like a good person to talk to about it."

Kevin rubbed his chin and nodded. "Good. Good."

"What's good?"

"I want you to continue to talk about what happened to you to people who aren't necessarily your family. Do you know how many male spokespersons are needed on this issue?"

"I'm not trying to be that guy doing public service announcements."

"Michael, you could help someone else, male or female, without knowing it. Sharing your experience could encourage others to come out and share theirs. You might not think that helps you, but having a strong support system of people that get what happened to you is part of your healing process."

"Do you ever heal, Dr. Collins?"

"Are you dating?"

"No."

"Have you dated?"

"My ex-girlfriend, Abby, left me. Maybe we'll cross that bridge again, but I realized I need to fix me first. That's why I want to know if you ever heal?"

"How do I explain this? You get to a point where you use what happened to you as a tool and not a weapon. Does that make sense? It's a tool when it helps you and someone else, but it's weapon when it hurts you or someone else. Like a knife...it cuts your food for nourishment, but it can also be used to kill."

Michael agreed. "It's definitely a weapon right now."

Kevin tossed his pad onto this desk. "I'd like to try something different with you. You seem to suffer a lot of social anxiety. Do you have a lot of friends?"

"No. I don't really have friends. I go to poker night with the guys, but I don't get the jokes. I feel like an outsider. They do their best to include me. Just makes the whole thing awkward."

"I want you to invite a friend to therapy. I want it to be someone that could just sit in the room and listen. And you can't feel any shame about what comes out of your mouth during the session with this person in the room. I want to start making you socialable."

* * *

><p>Sam crawled into Alexis arms. "You are the best gift I could possibly receive."<p>

"Really? I thought I made your life a living hell in the beginning."

"You did. There was the storm. And then after the storm, there's the rainbow of all the people that you brought into my life. And the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow was you. And I am beyond siked that you remember the day that I was born."

Alexis was gleeful. "Me too. Strong like bull. I can not believe I remember that from Stavros trying to decapitate me."

"Don't think of him." Sam cautioned. "Happy feelings."

"I can't help it. You grasped your tiny little fingers around my finger. You had such a grip. You were mine and I wasn't going to let you go. And then Stavros just came and snatched you away."

Sam eyed Alexis in confusion. "Wait. That's not the story you told me before. You said Mikkos took me away."

"That's what Helena told me, but I remember now that Stavros came in shortly after you were born and took you away. I just can't remember why and how you ended up with that family. But know that I remember every smile and every little utterance you made in that short time that we spent together. I don't know how I was able to go on after I lost you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ric's body was rolled into the autopsy room of General Hospital. Jason caught up to the attending medic and got one last look at Ric before the sheet was draped over his head.

"What's next?" Jason asked the medic before he closed the room.

"Figure out cause of death." The medic removed his gloves and tossed them into the closest trash bin before leaving Jason alone outside the autopsy room.

Monica rounded the corner. "Jason, what happened to him?"

"I went to see Luke and instead found Ric dead in Luke's chair."

"Where is Luke?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't want to think the worse. Luke was in a bad place which is why I went over there. But you know Luke…he comes and goes. I don't see him having any kind of beef with Ric."

"I was going to head to Sam's baby shower, but I got the call. I'm guessing no one there has been informed?"

Jason crossed his arms and took a look at Ric's sheet-covered body through the glass. He wished it was all just a bad dream. "I told Sonny and he didn't really respond. But Alexis has Molly and Kristina to deal with. How do you explain death to a child?"

"Those are odd questions coming from you, Jason. But I remember when your mother was killed."

"I guess when you become a parent, you find yourself having to answer those questions. When someone stole Alexis' necklace from the penthouse, Spencer knew something was wrong. So lately I've had to explain to him how someone came into our home and took something that meant something to us. I don't think I ever apologized for what I helped do to AJ. I let people including myself come into your home and take someone that belonged to AJ."

"AJ wasn't perfect. And I don't believe that human beings belong to anyone."

"And neither was Sonny. Neither was I. You're right. Michael didn't belong to anyone but we sure treated him that way. I'd like to prevent that from happening with Spencer, but I said the same thing about Michael."

"I see he's going to therapy. I hope it's working out for him."

* * *

><p>When Sonny arrived at the Greystone, he got out of his limo and spotted Sam out front admiring a tiny motorcycle. He wanted to be happy for Sam and Jason, but seeing Sam almost due to give birth took him back to losing Baby Lila and Ric's presence in the midst of the confusion. It was a nightmare of a day for him. He felt like a bystander in his own life for both Baby Lila, the child he'd never know, and Kristina, the little girl he had just barely gotten to know. As he watched Sam stop examining the bike to greet him, he remembered Ric and the anger he felt towards his brother for taking his place in both Alexis and Kristina's life.<p>

"Do you see what Kelly and Epiphany got the baby?" Sam pointed behind her noticing something was off about Sonny. Since he and Jason "fell out", Sam tried to maintain the peace. She liked Sonny and felt bad for his increased loneliness. If there was a scorecard in Sonny vs. Jason, Sonny was close to playing on a team of one.

Sonny touched the shiny paint of the toy motorcycle. He wanted to believe there were memories of his brother etched somewhere, but he couldn't recall any at the time. "I need to practice forgiveness."

"I kind of figured something was bothering you." Sam took Sonny's hand. "Everyone is gone. It's just me and Kristina."

"Ric is dead." Sonny looked at Sam not sure how she'd react. As minor as it was, Sam had a connection to Ric even if it was straddling each other on Alexis' lake house living room floor. Their relationship was contentious at best, but it was a relationship nevertheless.

"How?" Sam asked.

"His body is at GH for an autopsy. Jason found him at the Haunted Star."

Sam touched her stomach.

"You ok?" Sonny asked.

"I haven't felt great all day really."

They went into the house together where Sam took a seat hoping it was just a moment of shock rolling through her belly. Sonny poked around at the debris of gifts strewn around his living room. He picked up the Faberge egg stowed away in its gift box.

"That's a Cassadine heirloom given to me by Lulu via Nikolas. He gave it to her when she was a baby. When Lulu tells me the story of Nikolas donating his bone marrow to her, it gives me hope for the living and then someone dies."

Sonny vigilantly coveted the sparking egg in his hand. "Ric and I don't have any family traditions that I can share with Molly. It's always been a competition with us. I choke on my words to say anything nice to her about my brother."

"Well Ric and I were hot and cold. When were both alone in our misery, we loved the company. He used to like to insinuate that I was a slut as if he had room to judge. We got over that eventually. I do think he got to a point in his life where he didn't compete with you."

Sonny sat down and raised his brow at Sam. "Really? He was Alcazar's attorney. He worked for the Zacharra's…"

"But Ric knew the Alcazars even before he gave a crap about Sonny Corinthos and some sinister plan to one up you. Even I came to town with not the best intentions, but people change. Just admit you were cut from the same cloth. Maybe you two were just so much alike that it seemed like you were different."

* * *

><p>As much as Alexis enjoyed spending her time with each one of her children, business as usual was never far from her grasp. Like her father, the wheels of retribution never stopped turning. After settling Mikkos and Molly in at Wyndemere, she hurried to General Hospital to achieve at least two things, berate her brother and hope to catch a glimpse of the man of the hour—Franco. It became her obsession to once and for all put Franco in his place. Knowing he was lying in a hospital bed, chained and bound, she felt a sense of control she'd never felt before.<p>

As Alexis stepped off the elevator in search of Stefan, she found him congregated with Nikolas and Patrick in front of the nurses' station.

"Stefan, stay out of my personal affairs." Alexis grabbed Stefan by the arm to force him to pay her attention.

"What is this about?" Stefan asked.

"You hired Dr. Collins to implant his mind control and I won't allow it."

Patrick grew uncomfortable. "This is a family matter. We can discuss the Franco issue later." He walked away.

Stefan pulled Alexis aside. "We must talk."

Alexis jerked her arm away from him. "You've been gone for a very long time. Too long to understand that I don't need to lie on a couch and talk about my feelings."

"Alexis, Ric is dead." Stefan didn't mince his words.

Nikolas leaned on the desk not wanting to even look her way.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Alexis looked to Nikolas for a less frigid brokering of the news.

"I can take you to his body if you wish." Stefan was reminded in his tone that sometimes he couldn't color gray and his ability to humble himself to Alexis was stunted. They either battled vying for their dead father's distant affections or suffered the self-filling prophesy of longing for one another in a way that would make an outsider squirm.

Nikolas cringed at insensitive gesture. He was the perfect combination of emotionally detached Stefan and warm, passionate Alexis. And in his dreams, cold and calculating Stavros crept in leaving him wondering who he really was when he woke up in the morning. He went to Alexis and wrapped his arms around her wanting to cry for her and for the setback that Ric's death would cause her already scattered disposition.

Alexis couldn't cry. It was unreal to her. She held tight to Nikolas wondering if it was possible that Ric could be dead. Her presumed deceased brother was standing before her eyes. In her world, anything was possible and she wasn't willing to believe it.

She had gotten used to life without Ric and moved on to the next one. But Ric managed to color her world ever so often. They were slowly working their way back to friendship and he even became a bit of a prankster. But she also remembered the times where Ric made her feel utterly inadequate as a mother, as a wife, and even as an attorney.

She pulled from Nikolas and kissed his cheek still not sure of what to say. "How? Do we know how?"

Stefan warmed up a bit. "He was found dead at the Haunted Star by Jason and Ethan."

A wave of bewilderment went through Alexis' body. It was real. "Dear God. Kristina was just there yesterday. What if she had been there today? What about Luke?"

"Not to be insensitive, but we can't worry about Luke right now." Nikolas said.

Stefan rested his hand on the small of her back. "I have to agree with Nikolas. The goal needs to be finding Ric's killer."

* * *

><p>Sam tried to busy herself by organizing everything before heading home. Kristina went downstairs just as Sam sat down again still exasperated by the combination of Ric's lost and the feeling that maybe it was time at a bad time.<p>

"You ok?" Kristina asked.

Sam slipped down to the ground and tried to fake okay. "Yea. I just don't feel well. Bad news."

"Bad news you don't feel well?"

"No. There's bad news." She took a deep breath. "I just think I'm a little stressed and overheated."

Kristina rushed over to Sonny's bar and poured Sam a glass of water. "Should I call 911?"

Sam took a sip of water. "Ric was killed."

Kristina kneeled down to Sam. "Killed how?"

"I don't have the answers." Sam took a couple deep breaths hating she even breeched the conversation.

The front door slammed and Lorenzo walked in. Sam and Kristina both were jarred with Sam especially on edge knowing the possibly of a killer being on the loose.

"There were no guards on the door." He said. "I came by hoping to find Alexis."

Kristina stood up. "I thought you were in jail? My dad went to Wyndemere with Max and Milo, but I got them on speed dial."

Lorenzo was humored by Kristina's tenacity. "I'm out on bail. I still have to face a judge during my next court date so don't worry your pretty little head. I'm sure I'll be fitted for the orange jumpsuit soon at your pleasure." He looked over Kristina's shoulder and noticed Sam resting her head on the edge of the chair. "Is she alright?"

Kristina dropped back down to Sam. "I think we should call 911."

Sam was alert again. "No. I just feel overwhelmed right now."

"Sam, any level of stress is not good. You should call 911 Kristina."

Kristina complied and quickly went to Sonny's desk to call. Lorenzo sat down on the floor next to Sam.

"Are you proud of me?" He asked. "I suggested we call 911 this time."

Sam forced a smile. "You eventually learn." She rested her head on Lorenzo's shoulder. "It's just a precaution."

"Yes. You and the baby will be ok." He did his best to reassure her.

Kristina hung up the phone. "The ambulance is on its way."

"Do you know about Ric?' Lorenzo asked Kristina.

"Sam just told me. Do you know what happened?"

"I don't wish to scare you any more than I already have."

Sam perked up. "Krissy, just in case, don't forget the blanket."

Kristina leaped up from the chair and searched for the pink cashmere blanket. Lorenzo recognized it as she pulled it from the box.

"That used to be Lila Rae's. May I?" He asked.

Kristina handed him the blanket. "Yeap. It's the same one. Back when you had a heart. If you ever had one."

"Krissy." Sam muttered as she drifted off on Lorenzo's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Wyndemere was already a dark place and no amount of candles and lamps could lighten the rooms. When Alexis arrived back in halls in her family's dungeon home she tried to pick a room to settle in that wouldn't temper her already solemn mood. She couldn't face Molly-a precocious child that would know Alexis' frame of mind without words needing to be said.<p>

She chose the Great room. It was supposedly the center of Wyndemere with its majestic paintings that graced the high-ceiling walls of none other then her Queen Helena-young, blonde, blue-eyed with forever the sparkle in her ear and around her neck. The largest painting in particular; the dress Helena wore was lined in rare diamonds so bright that they accentuated the painting like spotlights. Alexis longed to destroy the paintings in a fit of therapeutic rage, but knew doing so would send a message to Helena conjuring up demons she didn't wish to battle.

Sonny had the same idea of hoping to find solace in the darkness. Alexis picked up a lit candelabrum from the hall and opened the doors to Helena's room of self-worship. She found Sonny helping himself to vials of vodka.

"Be careful." Alexis placed the candelabrum on the table. "Those might be poisonous."

The warning didn't stop Sonny. He took another double shot and dropped the glass to the ground to a shatter. "I hate it when I don't feel anything. My mother would be ashamed of me right now."

"I don't feel anything for Starvos. You're not the only one fighting the disconnect gene."

"Ric wasn't Stavros."

Alexis seemed surprised. "You made peace with your brother's villainous side."

"I have it too." Sonny picked up another shot glass of vodka, sucked it back, and dropped the glass to the ground.

"Ms. Landsbury will not be thrilled with me in the morning if you keep doing that."

"Remember I taught you how to break things?" Sonny took off his jacket and tossed it onto a chair.

"I was capable of tantrums before you taught them to me. Thank you very much."

Sonny pointed at Alexis. "You're doing that thing that I hate. That polite thing you do when I know you want to..." He looked around. "…you know soil that painting of... who the hell is that anyway?" He pointed to the painting and squinted.

"It's Helena." Alexis was as stiff as a schoolgirl on her first day in a room full of strangers.

"Damn. She was hot." Sonny lifted his shot glass to Alexis. "You gonna let me drink alone?"

"Only to wake up in the morning to Ric still dead and a nasty hangover. No thank you." Alexis walked away from Sonny and was lured to the painting. "I feel like this woman is responsible somehow. Ric was supposed to meet Nikolas, Lorenzo, and me in Greece. He was supposed to be on that plane to Port Charles. We couldn't reach him. It's not like him to not respond to calls. Why didn't I guess that something was wrong then?"

"No amount of going back over the day is going to bring him back."

Alexis turned to Sonny. She realized the man standing in front of her was as subtle and as frustrating as he could be. She had internalized her hurt of his inability to say that he loved her and came to grips with the reality that it just wasn't something that he did. Showing up on her dark doorstep like a lovesick puppy was the Sonny Corinthos way. It was as understated as him waiting by her door of Penthouse Two for her to come home so he could help her open her broken lock. She never fixed it because she wanted him to be there just waiting for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The night was laborious for some and fruitful for others. As morning started to break, Lorenzo walked up and down the halls of the maternity ward of GH with pride for finally doing something right. He grabbed the back of his tired neck and realizing he hadn't slept since he got back to Port Charles. He went back into the waiting room and noticed Kristina bunched up on the sofa asleep. When he wasn't digging a hole in the floor the night before, he was sitting with Kristina in painful silence as she played on her cell phone.

Jason walked into the waiting room. "They're going to finally induce Sam. Thanks for getting her here. I was pretty occupied."

"I heard. Is it too soon for the baby?"

Jason shook his head. "No. I trust Dr. Lee's judgment."

Lorenzo stretched. "Well…I guess my job here is done. Any word from Alexis?"

"No. I tried calling her. No answer."

"So has Kristina." Lorenzo pointed in her direction. "As you can see she gave up."

"Sam asked about you." Jason hated to say it. "You're welcome to stay. I think she'd really want you to stay. As long as Kristina is cool with it."

* * *

><p>Nikolas walked into his office and looked over at Max and Milo sitting around as if they'd been there all night.<p>

"Is there a reason you two are in my office?" Nikolas asked.

"We're waiting for the boss." Max said.

"Ms. Landsbury told us we could wait. She said the couch is comfy in here. I don't know that I want to end up dead in one of those bedrooms. This place is haunted." Milo stood up and adjusted his jacket.

Max stared at his brother and shook his head.

Nikolas went from perplexed to disgust. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

Max struggled to stand up. "Milo is just trying to be discreet."

"Discreet about what?" Nikolas threw his hands on his face. "Please don't tell me…"

Max crossed his arms and tried to keep a straight face. "The boss and Ms. Davis weren't exactly playing Camicia up there."

"It's none of my business." Nikolas threw up hands and sat down at his desk. "Why is she allowed to be irresponsible and I'm not?"

Both Max and Milo shrugged their shoulders.

"We like Ms. Davis." Milo blurted out. "She's good people. She's beautiful. And she's smart. Mr. C hasn't had smart in a while."

Max punched Milo in the arm. "Ms. Barrett was smart. You just couldn't get past undressing her with your eyes."

Milo objected. "Yea but Ms. Davis uses those big words…"

Nikolas banged on his desk for attention. "Shut up. Please." He picked up his cell phone. _Missed call from Lorenzo_ he thought to himself. A devious idea popped into his head as he dialed.

Lorenzo answered Nikolas' call. "I called earlier to let you know that Sam's labor is being induced. Also, I'm hearing rumblings that the antidote injection is going down soon."

"I'm sure I'll make it to the hospital. Have you seen Alexis?"

"I've been trying to call her and she hasn't taken my calls. Should I worry?" Lorenzo asked.

"Max and Milo are here at Wyndemere. They've been here all night…in case you were looking for them." Nikolas smiled at Max and Milo still standing before him at attention and clueless.

Lorenzo loosened his tie and swallowed hard. "I guess that answers the silence she and I shared on the plane here. I know she's angry with me, but Sonny's not the answer."

"You give up way too easily."

"Alexis doesn't give me much to hold on to. She never has." He looked over at Kristina waking up. "Except for my daughter. I'm grateful for Sam and her patience. I guess I'll let sleeping dogs lie. And thank you for the warning."

"Don't think I won't need a favor in return. This is just beginning." Nikolas hung up the call.

* * *

><p><em>It was bound to happen again or am I dreaming<em>, Alexis thought, as she burrowed her freezing, naked body under the covers in the darkness of the bedroom. She took the pillow and pulled it over her head. _I'm surprised this didn't happen when we lived together. But he was still hung up on Brenda soo…_

Just as Alexis was settling back into sleep thinking it was all in her head, she felt Sonny's kiss graze her neck. She cringed as she gradually pulled the pillow from her head to look at him hovering over her.

"Morning Sunshine." His dimples pierced his sly grin. He figured her jitters were merely a game of cat and mouse.

His smile was irresistible and warm. She thought, _maybe it was the cold that made me jump from my skin_. He rested his head on her pillow.

"Why is it always like 20 degrees colder on this damn island?" He asked.

Alexis settled back down and caressed his face. "I was told that if you can survive this island in the winter, you're fit to be with a Cassadine."

Sonny pulled her closer to him. "I can survive anything. That vodka did not stop me. It was like drinking water."

Alexis smiled. "Either you're a drunk or your head is pounding. My brother only buys the most potent Russian vodka that can be found in the villages of St. Petersburg. I'm certain it's illegal in the states."

Sonny chuckled. "You're right. I feel like I'm on that Wonder Wheel ride at Coney Island. And sitting next to me is a really pretty girl that I wanna impress. And I'm trying not to hurl my devoured Nathan's hotdog all over her new dress."

"So was this drunken sex or is there actually something here?"

"Are you ever _not _an attorney?"

"I'm guarded." Alexis rested on her back not wanting to leave their lovers haven despite all of the demands lingering out the double doors of her master bedroom suite. She realized she still hadn't spoken to Molly.

"You are. That's been your intrigue." Sonny laid his head on his heads and stared at her in wonder.

Alexis looked at him. "I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm so complicated."

"You're a chameleon."

"That's not a compliment. That's a reptile."

"There's never a dull moment with you. I don't like my women predictable."

Alexis turned back to him. "Your women? Is that what I am to you?"

Sonny took a moment to think wisely about his answer. He knew he couldn't fool her. "You might think you need a paper bag to breathe, but I'm the one running out of breath. Every time I reach for you, you slip through my fingertips and send me running again."

There was a knock on the door and a small glimmer of light from it creeping open. Sonny slipped under the covers while Alexis sat up and grabbed the covers around her as Molly walked in.

"Mom." She approached the bed and observed the movement under the covers. "Am I interrupting something?"

Alexis bit her lip. "No. Not at all."

Sonny grumbled. "I can't stay under here forever."

Molly's eyes grew wide. "Is that Uncle Sonny?"

"He's not decent." Alexis looked down at herself still snugly wrapped in her sheets. "And neither am I. What's up?"

"I keep calling Dad and he's not answering. Should I be worried?"

Sonny groaned. "You didn't tell her Alexis?"

Alexis looked to the side of the bed and found Sonny's slacks jumbled on the floor. She leaned over to grab pants and handed them to him under the covers. "Sweetheart, can we have a minute? I need to talk to you about your father."

* * *

><p>Nikolas put his feet on his desk and watched Max and Milo wait in quiet. "You mentioned Brenda earlier. How is she? I'll be seeing her at a fundraiser."<p>

Max chimed in. "Sonny stopped keeping tabs on her. We think Jason sees her on occasion."

Nikolas stood up. "How do you really feel about Jason leaving the organization?"

Milo remained silent and looked to Max for the answer.

"Jason's a good guy. But Sonny's our boss." Max said.

"You pledge blind allegiance to Sonny?"

"It's business." Max said.

Alexis took Molly by the hand and walked with her down the stairs.

Ms. Landsbury stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Master Nikolas is in his study with the two meat-heads. He wanted to see you right away."

"The meat-heads belong to me." Sonny said from the top of the stairs.

"They're quite polite." Ms. Landsbury added before leaving room.

Alexis took Molly to the study. Max and Milo jumped up from their lounging and waited by the door.

Nikolas paced as Alexis sat down and pulled Molly into her lap. "Alexis, I was hoping I could speak to you without an audience."

Sonny leaned on the door frame. "Can you shut up for like five seconds?"

Nikolas bit his tongue not wanting to put Molly in the crossfire of words.

Alexis cuddled Molly in her arms. "The good news is…" She paused looking for the silver lining.

"I know it's bad Mom." Molly put her arm around Alexis' neck. "Is he in the hospital? Is it something the antidote that Franco is getting can cure?"

Alexis looked up at Nikolas. "You're getting way ahead of me Little Girl." She let out a nervous laugh. "You should stop listening to adult conversations. You'll give yourself nightmares."

"Being here is a nightmare." Milo mumbled.

Alexis continued. "Your father was killed. I don't know how. Everyone is trying their hardest to find answers. I'm going to see his body today just to make sure he's safe. I'm sure he died thinking of you."

Tears filled Molly's eyes. "But he can come back right? Like Uncle Stefan came back. You thought he was gone forever."

Alexis comforted Molly by smoothing her hair. "That's different. I can't explain what happened to Uncle Stefan and how we got him back. I'm glad we did. But every situation is different."

Molly pulled from Alexis' lap. "It's in the books I read. Like the romance novels. The dead always come back to the ones that love them. Did you love him Mom?"

"I can't lie to you. Your father and I had our ups and downs. He was there for me during times that I needed him and there were times that he wasn't. People are fickle that way. It's human nature. But what great love stories aren't about the tag-a-war that two people go through? Your father and I were a marriage of convenience that turned into love and then came you. I couldn't write a better romance novel."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo handed Kristina a hot cup of tea. "I found your mother."<p>

Kristina put down her phone and took the steaming cup into her hands. "And? Does she know about Sam? Why do you look like your dog died?"

Lorenzo took a seat. "Because it did."

"Are you like a poet something?"

"I am." Lorenzo leaned over in his chair. "I really am a poet. I haven't written one in a long time. I'm a liar. I have written a little."

"And you paint?" Kristina asked sipping on her tea.

"Yea. I paint. I used to like to walk on the beach and take pictures of nature."

"Sounds kind of boring."

"Have you ever taken a walk on the beach?"

"It's been awhile."

"You should. It would clear your head."

Kristina took a deep breath and looked at her watch. "Oh my God. I have therapy."

"Stay clam." Lorenzo sat up. "It's just a couple floors down. Why are you in therapy? Not because of me I hope."

"You didn't help. No. Partially because of issues with my dad, but mostly because I was abused by my boyfriend, Keifer."

"I'm sorry."

"I just wish Mom would go with us again. She kind of stopped. Dad never misses a session and he hates shrinks."

"If your mother could clone herself, I'm sure she'd go. She can't be everything to everyone all the time."

Kristina was a bit offended. "But I'm her most important. At least I should be."

"I wouldn't deny that you're very important. Ric used to complain that he felt you were Alexis' favorite child. And maybe you were. She'd never say it out loud. Do you feel better knowing that you trump us all in Alexis' heartsphere?"

Kristina shook her head. "No. I don't feel better. You're right." She held up her index finger. "Just this one time. Don't get used to it."

* * *

><p>"Parting is such sweet sorrow." Sonny talked with pronounced pauses as he and Alexis wandered down the dark hall to the door.<p>

"Look at you. You're a little Poe."

"I got another one." He said with a coy smile. "I wish I may I wish might take you to bed again tonight."

Alexis poked him in his chest with her finger. "You owe me something."

"It always comes back to him doesn't it?"

"Do you want my services as an attorney?"

Sonny hung his head. "If I can convince Kristina, I'll drop the freakin' kidnapping charges against Alcazar. But he better watch his back." He pounded his fist into the palm of his hand.

Alexis clasped her hand over his mouth. "Don't ruin it. You were doing so well." She flashed him a clever smirk. "I like my men quiet."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sam closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. She had taken to doing meditation exercises with Spinelli in their PI office where they were safe from the foot traffic that managed to find it's way to Penthouse 2.

Spinelli peeked his head inside the birthing room and held up her favorite morning concoction. Sam opened her eyes and licked her lips knowing chocolate goodness was coming her way.

"Close the door." She whispered to Spinelli. "I'm not supposed to have this." She took the cup from Spinelli's hand.

"Fair Samantha, Mike says hello and he made it extra chocolately, but don't blame him for the caffeine rush." He dropped his laptop bag on the floor and settled down next to her on her hospital bed. "I'm so excited." He kept his voice low. "Little Miracle is coming. How long before they kick me out of here?"

"We'll take our chances. I want you to stay." Sam took long satisfying sips of her hot chocolate. She rested her head on Spinelli's shoulder. "This is unreal. I can't believe I'm having a baby."

"Fair Samantha, are you scared? Like do you think of Baby Lila?"

"I'm glad you asked. I am terrified."

* * *

><p>Robert and Anna waited outside of Franco's heavily guarded room.<p>

"You don't want to be in there, right?" Robert asked.

Robin approached them. "Probably not a good idea to even be on this floor. It's gonna be a total spectacle if the antidote breaks Franco out of his coma." 

Anna slipped into work mode. "And then we get whatever answers we need to stop this operation. There's a bigger picture here. Franco was or is apart of the something disastrous. I want to be in that room. I have authority to be in that room."

* * *

><p>Nikolas shut off his computer and checked his desk one last time before leaving. He ran into Helena on his way out the door of his office. "Grandmother?"<p>

Helena took Nikolas' hand and pulled him back into his office. "I've missed my favorite grandchild." She kissed his face.

"I'm your only grandchild. What are you doing here?"

"I have news."

Nikolas looked at his watch. "I don't have much time. Hopefully you can tell me where to find Stavros."

"I swore I'd always give you my honesty, but I will never sell out Stavros. He's being protected."

"Helena, this is why you and I don't have the relationship you desire us to have. I try to meet you halfway and you end up doing things that force me to do what I can to protect Stefan and Alexis against you. I hate having to choose, but I'd choose them over you every time."

"It hurt me that you just gave away my gift to you of Spencer..."

"Spencer wasn't mine to keep Grandmother."

"Don't think that I didn't imprint my seal into Spencer's infantile mind."

Nikolas took a deep sigh. "Now you're just talking crazy. If you're talking about your whole Ice Princess programming crap, I don't have time. I need to get to GH to see Sam."

"Ah." Helena tapped her cheek. "Does she creep in your forbidden dreams, Nikolas?" She flashed him a cunning smile.

He grunted. "You don't know anything about my dreams. Sam is very important to me. She's family." He turned to leave.

"It never stopped Stavros." Helena divulged.

Nikolas stopped and turned back to her. "There you go again...saying crazy stuff. Stop it Grandmother. I'm nothing like Stavros. I never have been and I never will be. I should not have gone along with your plan for Spencer to be my heir."

"Next time I'll make it appealing and wrap it up in a bow of innocence. You don't even need to know the gory details."

Nikolas eyed Helena. "We'll talk later. Don't be seen around here."

* * *

><p>Alexis couldn't remember the last time she jogged. She ran off the launch and stopped on the docks to catch her breath.<p>

"Hey there." Ethan's hair and clothes were disheveled as he sunk down on the bench behind her drinking from a flask.

Alexis wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at him. "What are you doing? Why do you look homeless?"

"Cause I slept on a bench all night. My dad is missing. If it weren't for a dead body showing up at the Haunted Star, I'd think he was just on another adventure. I can't be at the Haunted Star until they're done with the investigation. I got no place else to go."

Alexis sat down next to Ethan. "You have that nice penthouse apartment that you bought from Johnny."

"Don't take me literally."

"Oh." She laughed. "I get it. You feel like a vagabond. I know that feeling. I think my lake house will finally be back to normal soon, but then I have to pack up and go back to Greece for whatever obligations I've promised my brother that I'd fulfill."

Ethan offered his flask. "It's gin. I don't really care for whiskey and scotch. I only drink them so I can relate to him."

Alexis waved it away. "I'm still a bit hung-over from last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Sonny and I did potent vodka shots."

Ethan's face broke out a toothy grin. "Oh God. You don't need to finish the story. You're running."

"Let's talk about you. Are you having sex with my daughter?"

Ethan coughed and spit out his drink. "Whoa. How did we get here? I didn't mean to imply that you and Sonny did anything kinky. But to answer your question, Kristina and I are not having sex. Probably not anytime soon."

"She wants to marry you."

"Really? I don't do marriage. It's like a albatross around your neck. What's it for? Luke is married to Tracy and they're never together. Plus he's pining after Skye. And Laura is his soul-mate. It didn't work out with Maya and me so what was the point of marriage? Luke and Tracy were more fun when it wasn't real."

"Kristina is very delicate at the moment and a day doesn't go by that she doesn't talk about you. She said she loves you."

"I have trouble with that word love."

"So does Sonny. And I have to tell you, from a girl's point of view, it's confusing. I know actions speak louder then words, but Kristina hangs on to your every word."

"It feels good to be loved." He took a drink from his flash. "It's better to have loved and lost then to not have loved at all I guess. I care about Kristina a lot. But I miss Maya sometimes. I just feel like there are boundaries with Kristina that I can't cross especially because of what happened to her with Keifer. So it's eggshells city sometimes with her. It's not her fault. Just how it is."

Alexis fell into a daze. She started to remember a little of why she was thrown by Sonny's touch that morning. She rested her head on the back of the bench.

"You alright?" Ethan asked. "Is it something I said?"

"Kind of. But not your fault in a bad way. I just had a flash of a memory about something that happened to me. You're right. Kristina needs to get to a better place and come to grips with what happened to her or it will seep into every relationship that she has."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo and Jason entered the birthing room with Spinelli still clinging to Sam's side.<p>

"It's a party!" Sam held out her arms to Jason.

Dr. Lee walked in. "Uh, you all can not be in here."

"What if we're quiet?" Jason asked. "I think Sam would really like it."

"Please Kelly?" Sam begged.

Dr. Lee gave in. "Fine. And I thought Franco's room was going to be the crowd-pleaser."

Dr. Matt Hunter stepped out of Franco's room to a crowd forming in the lobby. He walked over to Robert and Anna. "So the antidote was injected through his IV. We'll see what happens."

"Can I go in?" Anna asked.

Matt stepped aside. "Go for it...at your own risk."

Patrick followed Anna into Franco's hospital room. Franco was still comatose. His arms were pinned and cuffed to his bed. He was strapped in tight as if he was a baby in a car seat. Anna searched him with her eyes for any signs of movement.

"I'm going to wait." She said as she sat down in a chair near Franco's bed.

"I don't think that's a good idea Anna. You're too close to this. Lucky and Dante are here. This floor is crawling with cops. He won't get away."

"That's not why I want to stay. I just want to know why?"

"You're not going to get the answers you want."

Anna continued to watch Franco.

Patrick gave up. "Ok." He said. "You're just as stubborn as your daughter...and apparently your son." He left the room.

Patrick found Stefan perched outside Franco's room. "How is it that you have such a powerful drug? We tested it in the lab. Aren't you worried that Interpool is gonna start asking questions?"

Stefan stood tall with subtle offense. "I don't have to answer to anyone. The antidote came about after my mother was rendered paralyzed and mute many years ago. I used the antidote to save her. That is how it was originally obtained. My family is heavy with alchemists. I know my brother, Stavros', games. He was the last to see Franco conscious. He's hiding something within Franco and I fully intend to find out."

The labor pains riddled Sam's body. She knew it was time when she could see lips moving on the people in the room but could hear nothing being said. Jason kneeled down next to her bed ready to do his part as her coach. Spinelli freaked out and pulled himself and his laptop into a corner to write down every occurrence in hopes to use it for his sequel. Lorenzo covered his eyes wondering why he agreed to be there. He unbuttoned a couple buttons on his shirt and hoped he wouldn't pass out from exhaustion.

Nikolas started to walk in the room, but Epiphany hurried over to him.

"Oh no you don't." Epiphany warned. "I was told it's a packed house in there."

"You do know my family runs this hospital?"

Epiphany threw her hands on her hips. "You know I don't give a damn."

Nikolas laughed. "Just for a couple minutes. Mother my I?"

"Alright. I didn't see you go in there."

Nikolas rushed inside and shut the door.

Alexis stepped off the elevator. "Epiphany!" Alexis said. "Can you help me find Ric Lansing's body?"

Epiphany stared at Alexis in disbelief. "Are you not aware that your daughter is giving birth in that room over there?"

Alexis looked towards the door. "Oh no. I'm sorry. Can I go in?"

"You, of all people in there, should be in there."

Alexis walked in the trenches of childbirth reminded of her own. Jason acknowledged Alexis with a wave as Sam focused on pushing. Lorenzo noticed Alexis walk in and meander to the opposite corner.

Spinelli got up and moved over next to Alexis. "I'm glad you made it Goddess Mother. So I hacked into the new accounts." He whispered to her.

Alexis looked at Spinelli. "Where are you taking her?"

Spinelli was perplexed. "Excuse me?"

"When is this going to be over?" Sam yelled.

Alexis snapped out of it. "What did you say to me?" She asked Spinelli.

"The accounts you gave me. I'm ready to do your bidding." Spinelli became concerned by Alexis' blank stare.

"We're close everybody!" Dr. Lee exclaimed.

Sam held tight to Jason's hand. "Can you tell if the baby's going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine." Jason tried to reassure her.

Sam shook her head. "No. It's not he." She said between breaths.

Jason was bewildered. "What? Are you sure?"

Anna thought maybe she was seeing things as she watched Franco slowly move. "Franco?" She went to his monitor and watched for any change. "I see progress no?"

Matt walked in and checked the monitor. "Yeap. It's working. I'll let everyone know."

Anna looked down at Franco with his eyes still closed shut. "If you can hear me..."

"One more push Sam." Dr. Lee coxed her.

Sam gave it one last push before Dr. Lee pulled the baby out in view. The room went silence.

Nikolas' eyes grew wide. "Is it missing a body part? Shouldn't it be a boy?"

"I'm going to have to readjust the nickname." Spinelli scratched his head.

Lorenzo snickered under his breath. "Obviously someone made a mistake. I say we put her back. But she's absolutely stunning."

Dr. Lee held Jason and Sam's wiggling baby girl. "It was a rough month at General Hospital. We kind of mixed up the ultrasounds. We told Sam about it and she figured she'd surprise you." She said to Jason.

Alexis curled up on the bed next to Sam just relieved for it all to be over. "And no one is going to take her away." She said to Sam.

Dr. Lee handed Jason the baby girl. He seemed almost relieved to finally have some balance in his household. He sat down next to Sam. "She's perfect." He said still a bit thrown.

Sam was almost afraid to touch her fearing she'd break her. "And she's mine?"

"She's yours." Alexis said.

"What are you going to name her?" Nikolas asked. "Spencer's going to be disappointed. He was hoping for baby Max."

Sam took the baby in her arms. "I don't know. I just can't believe she's even here and she's moving. And I feel like a weirdo."

"You shouldn't." Lorenzo said. "You've had a string of bad luck. So it's normal to be cautious. I felt the same way when Lila Rae was born."

Dr. Quartermaine entered Franco's room just as he slowly opened his eyes. "Anna?" She said. "Has he responded?"

Anna remained focused on Franco. "Trying. Franco? Can you hear me?"

Franco looked at Anna. "Mother may I?" He mumbled. 

Anna leaned into Franco. "So you know I'm your mother?"

Robert walked in. "Any response?"

Franco was groggy as he moved his head from side to side. "Protect the Queen." He rambled on.

Stefan walked in. "What has he said?"

"Something about Mother may I protect the Queen." Anna said.

"That sounds like Helena's programming." Stefan surmised.

Anna grew agitated. "Or he could just know who I am." She touched Franco's arm. "Do you know who I am?"

Franco struggled to stay alert. "Anna Devane Lavery Scorpio Hayward."

Anna smiled. "Good. We're getting somewhere."

Alexis got off Sam's bed. "If you all don't mind, I need to step out for a minute." She left the room and took a deep breath as she made it back out to the lobby. 

"Did it go ok?" Epiphany asked.

Alexis gave the thumbs up as she pounded on the elevator buttons in frustration.

Franco drew an audience as Lucky made his way in. "Did he say anything?"

Kevin stared at Franco regaining conciousness. "He's showing signs that he's definitely been programmed by Helena Cassadine." He paused. "Franco, do you know where are you?"

Franco nodded. "General Hospital."

"Good." Kevin said. "I'll just ask you a series of questions if you don't mind."

Alexis rushed into Franco's room pushing through the crowd. "Don't you say a word!" She yelled at Franco.

Franco complied and remained silent.

Everyone looked at Alexis.

"Is there a problem Alexis?" Patrick asked.

Alexis figured she'd make it up as she went along. She didn't anticipate the deviation of Sam and Jason's baby factoring into her getting to Franco. "I...he is entitled to proper representation."

Stefan eyed Alexis. "My sister doesn't know of the words she speaks. She has had a long day."

"Don't you dare apologize for me." Alexis pointed at Stefan.

Kevin looked at Alexis. "And you intend to be his attorney? I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I want to talk to my attorney." Franco said with weakness in his voice. He closed his eyes.

Anna stood up from Franco's bed. "We should leave them alone." She ushered everyone but Alexis out of the room.

Franco opened his eyes again when the coast was clear. "What kind of game you playing with me? You're just like me Alexis."

"God. You're still talking shit." Alexis shook her head. "You're nothing but a pawn. Did Helena teach you how to play chess too? It's the weakest piece in the game and there's more like you where that came from."

Franco struggled to move his arms but realized he was chained to his bed.

Alexis snatched Franco up by his hospital gown. "You going to answer to another Queen now. And we're going to play by my rules."

"What do I get out of it?" Franco asked.

"What did you get out of answering to Helena?"

"Noted." He closed his eyes.

Alexis released him from her grasp. "Maybe you'll get the pleasure of finally seeing Helena meet her demise."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"How do you feel about Alana?" Sam nestled her body in Jason's arms in her hospital bed.

He closed his eyes and hummed. "Alana reminds me of our vacation in Hawaii."

Sam tapped Jason. "This is why I love you. I don't even have to explain things to you. You know what that tells me? You're remembering things a lot better then you used to when I first met you."

Jason agreed. "Yea. But how could I forget Hawaii? And yes, I do like Alana. Nice little tribute to Alan as well."

Lorenzo watched little Alana Quartermaine in the window attended to by the nurses.

"I heard Sam gave birth. Is that her?" Anna pointed in the window.

"Yes. I guess that makes me her Grandpa."

"Emma is not allowed to call me Grandma. I'm a mother of a mother. I guess that makes me a moam?"

"I guess I'll teach her to call me Darth Alcazar. I've taken a liking to Spinelli's nicknames." He smiled. "I hear Franco is awake.

"Did you also hear that Alexis is representing him?"

Lorenzo looked at Anna. "Somethings not right with her. I can't put my finger on it. I do intend to find out."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Depends on if you care if Franco is dead or alive."

"He'll never be my son the way I'd like him to be."

"It's always sad when you come to that realization. I had to when I found out about Diego. I blamed Sam for his instabilities not knowing the whole time that she was my daughter. I wish I had known then what I know now."

Elizabeth walked over to Anna and Lorenzo with Spencer. "He wants to see the new baby. He's been going crazy all night."

Spencer ran over to Lorenzo and placed his hands on the window. "Mother may I?"

Lorenzo gathered Spencer in his arms for a better view. "She's the most beautiful belle at the ball."

Anna was taken aback by Spencer. She watched Lorenzo pointing out little Alana to him. She watched his movements and his interactions with Lorenzo. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and went over to the corner. "Brenda. I really need to see you pronto. I want to talk some more about the findings from ASEC." She hung up her phone. She went back over to Lorenzo and Spencer.

"May I introduce myself to this little guy?" Anna stretched her hand out to Spencer. "My name is Anna..."

"Ms. Scorpio." Lorenzo corrected her.

"Actually if we're being formal, I'd prefer Ms. Devane."

Spencer took Anna's hand. "Prince Spencer Stefan Nikolayovich Cassadine." He pointed to himself before grabbing tight to Lorenzo's neck and giving him a bear hug.

"That's a mouthful." Anna laughed. "He's a character. And he seems to adore you.

"He knows how much I love horses." Lorenzo signaled Elizabeth at the nurses' station. "Elizabeth, if you don't mind I will take Spencer to Wyndemere to see Sheeba."

Elizabeth nodded her approval as Lorenzo took Spencer away. Anna went over to Elizabeth. "Tell me something." Anna said. "How long was Spencer with Nikolas?"

"For most of his life."

"So why is he with Jason and Sam now?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I believe there's an issue of paternity. Nikolas is saying Spencer isn't his son, but no paternity tests have been ordered. If it's true, poor thing still thinks he's a prince."

* * *

><p>As Sonny left the warehouse, his phone rang. "Is this a business call or personal?"<p>

"I'd like for you to come to Wyndemere." Alexis said in her phone as she leaned over Mikkos crib and carefully rustled him around to wake him.

"You didn't say if it was business or personal."

"We can make it business."

Sonny laughed. "I'm on the docks, but I have a meeting with Skye."

"You can't postpone?"

"I got her helping me figure out what happened to Ric and you know Luke is definitely missing."

"You're telling me I'm second, third, fourth priority? Natasha doesn't like to be fourth in line."

Sonny sighed. "Today Natasha has to be fourth. Actually you have to be fifth. Kristina's therapy was postponed for Franco. I might be able to get her in today. You coming?"

Alexis picked up Mikkos from his crib. "I'll pass. I've had enough of the hospital for today. I didn't even get to see Ric's body. Have you met the new baby?"

"No. I plan to stop by and give my congratulations to Sam."

"And be reminded of what you lost." Alexis said as she balanced Mikkos on her chest.

Stefan slipped into Mikkos' nursery unnoticed.

"I started to remember one of the worst days of my life-the day Sam was taken from me. It was really bad. I think Spinelli picked up on it."

Sonny grew concerned. "I will go see Ric so you don't have to. Skye and I will make funeral arrangements." He hung up the phone.

Alexis did likewise and turned to Stefan. "How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to hear you talk about Sam's birth. What do you recall?"

"Helena told me that Mikkos took Sam and I'm starting to remember that's not the case. Stavros took her."

Stefan eyed Alexis with suspicion. "Do you know why?"

Alexis nuzzled her nose in Mikkos' soft hair. "No. To torture me. Do you know why?"

Stefan clasped his hands behind his back. "I don't. I wish I knew all of the terrible things that ran through my brother's head. His obsessions with Laura come to mind." He took a seat in the rocking chair. "By the way, your performance at the hospital was magnificent."

Lorenzo walked down the halls and stopped by Mikkos nursery. The door was closed, but he could hear Alexis and Stefan's voices. He pressed his ear to the door.

Alexis put Mikkos back in his crib. "What performance?"

"Representing Franco. Brava!" He clapped. "What goes on in the head of Natasha? You had the look in your eye that you used to have when Helena would force you to stand and eat your meals."

"I think they call it hunger." Alexis paced before Stefan. "He's useful to me...for now."

"Until he's not useful anymore."

"Let's talk about you Stefan. I take offense to your desire to run my personal life as you used to do. Is this how it's going to be again? I've agreed to represent the family's affairs but involvement in the House of Cassadine stops there. I won't get my children sucked into a deadly game of aristocracy. All I want is my mother's diamond necklace back which I know Helena stole."

"You're a liar." Stefan stood up. "But I have always admired your ability to toe the line of being a Cassadine. You've hid well behind the Davidovitch name and even stripped it of it's Russian heritage. That's your right, but you need me just as much as I need you."

"If being a Cassadine is so wonderful then why won't you claim your own child and force her to endure what the rest of us have to suffer?"

Lorenzo pulled from the door startled. He quickly pressed his ear back on it to not miss a thing.

"Excuse me?" Stefan was thrown for a loop as he crossed his arms.

"You don't think I know. You're allowed to protect your spawn from Helena but the rest of us have to suffer. You want to send me to Kevin so I can remember every lurid detail about my life, but you fail to realize the other details that I will remember."

Stefan's face fell. "Why don't you tell me what it is you're talking about Alexis? You know I like to be evenly yoked in flurries of accusations."

Alexis sat down in the chair knowing she had him where she wanted him. "I was at Sam's baby shower and one of the gifts that she received was the golden Faberge egg that belonged to our family's collection. It was given to Sam by Lulu. I remember the day that Nikolas asked your permission to give Lulu the egg. I was against it." She stood up and got in his face. "But you were adamant that Lulu have it. We argued about it."

Stefan laughed. "That proves nothing Alexis. Not a damn thing."

Alexis dug her finger into Stefan's chest. "You better fess up Stefan or this ain't a partnership. What I want to know is why you'd allow Lulu to be raised as a Spencer by the man that killed our father?"

Stefan remained tight-lipped.

"You know what makes me angry?" Alexis asked. "The many times you took that lie to your grave. All I ever wanted was for my brother, my protector, to be happy. I watched you with little Leslie Lu when she'd come to Wyndemere with Laura. I saw the tea parties and the gifts. You adored Lulu and you said nothing, because you know being a Cassadine is a curse."

Stefan hung his head. "As for your protector, I failed. I failed many times. And I will fail many times more. I will be happy if Laura can be helped with Kevin's guidance, but I'll be happier to know that if I died again today, my sister, Natasha, would feel the security and love that she never felt in Helena's care. So our wants and desires are mutual."

* * *

><p>Lulu stopped by Sam's hospital room. "Was Jason insane when she was born?" She gave Sam a hug.<p>

"Yes. He's so excited. He's already talking about killing her first boyfriend." Sam laughed. "How are you?"

Lulu sat on the bed. "I can't chase after him again. I have to focus on my mom getting better."

"As soon as I can get out this bed, Luke and I are going diving for buried treasures. Jason won't admit that he hates it. Luke and I are going to find my mother's lost necklace."

Lulu smiled. "He does love a diamond adventure with a hot babe as he would say."

Jason tapped on the nursery window to get Monica's attention as she kept watch over Alana. She came out of the nursery.

"I need a favor." Jason said. "With everything with me, Ric coming up dead, and then Luke is missing, I'm not comfortable with Sam and the kids at the Penthouse right now." He floundered as if afraid to ask.

"We would love to have you all at the mansion. Edward might have a heart-attack at the thought—in a good way of course."

"I know it's kind of crowded with Skye and Lila Rae."

"The more the merrier. It's my house." Monica said trying to hold back her own excitement. "I was just checking on Alana. She should be ready to go home in a day or two."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo tried his hardest to escape the halls back to the stables, but he knew he was caught.<p>

"What did you hear?" Alexis yelled to him.

Lorenzo turned to her. "My lips are sealed."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Spencer wanted to ride Sheeba. And I thought maybe I'd try to find you."

Alexis looked him up and down. "You look like hell."

"I've had zero hours of sleep. I lost a friend and I gained a grand-baby."

"We." Alexis reminded him.

"I didn't think there was such thing as we."

Alexis could tell something was different about him. He wasn't his usual flirtatious self. "You know about Sonny don't you? That asshole nephew of mine ran and told you like a little bitch didn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine. We don't have to discuss it. As I told Stefan, stay out of my personal life." Alexis started to walk away.

He caught up to her. "When I was at the police station, I overheard that your lake house is no longer under investigation. You're free to go back there."

Alexis stopped. "Thank you. I have to go back to Greece for business. Nikolas and I have a series of meetings to attend. You're welcome to the lake house."

Lorenzo was surprised. "In what capacity?"

"To live. I'd like someone to be there when I'm not. I'm guessing you're staying in Port Charles. It seems Sam has forgiven you. I know how much family means to you. I'm really happy for you and Sam."

"Well. It's more of I can't leave until the charges have been dropped against me. That shouldn't be your concern. I did have a nice chat with Kristina. She seems to be warming up to me."

Alexis opened the door to her bedroom. She went inside and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>A battered and bruised Luke struggled as he was tied and bound to a chair. The tape covering his mouth was ripped to agonizing pain. He looked up at Caesar Faison.<p>

"Lucas Lorenzo Spencer." Caesar held up the sapphire and diamond necklace. "I'm going to hide the treasure. I won't tell you where. I want you to work for it."

Stavros entered the room. "Has he said anything?"

"I just removed the tape." Caesar backed away from Luke.

Stavros kicked Luke's chair. "One down. My sister has surrounded herself with a team of men and I intend to pick them apart one by one. I'm trying to decide who might be next."

Luke took a couple deep breaths. "You know I don't do business with Natasha-good or bad. We got a truce on both accounts."

"Bullshit!" Caesar yelled across the room. "How about getting me access to Anna?"

Luke looked up again. "You're capable. Get her yourself. Good luck contending with Robert."

"I got Anna just where I want her." Caesar let out a haughty laugh.

* * *

><p>Nikolas practically walked on air. He leaned over the desk to Robin. "I'm throwing a party and I want you and Patrick to be there."<p>

Robin looked up from her files. "Seriously? What is wrong with you?"

Nikolas threw up his hands. "I'm high Robin. I'm so high. Why can't I be happy?" He slid behind the desk and embraced Robin from behind. "I want to see you smile again."

Robin pulled from Nikolas. "You think throwing a party is going to work?"

"A Masquerade ball to benefit HIV/AIDS. Lucy Coe will be my co-host."

"The last time you threw a ball of sorts, people died, namely Emily. In fact, there's always a dead body that turns up at one of your parties."

Nikolas laughed. "Robin, you better be there and wearing a mask. Who will your lover be by the end of the night?"

Robin stared at Nikolas. "You are high."

Nikolas spotted Kevin going towards his office. "I'm high on life Robin. Let's celebrate the newest of Cassadines." He chased Kevin down and shoved his arm in the door before he could shut it closed.

"Is there a problem?" Kevin asked.

Nikolas stepped in and closed the door. "You got any openings?"

Kevin flipped through his appointment. "I am booked so solid even a Prince couldn't get in."

Nikolas pointed at the red couch. "No one's here now."

"I already had to cancel one appointment."

Nikolas took a seat. "Yea. My cousin Kristina."

"How is Kristina your cousin?"

"She's Alexis' daughter with Sonny."

Kevin raised his brow. "Really? Well, I can't wait to reschedule that appointment." He grabbed his book and looked at his watch. "I've got one hour before I need to meet Lucy. What's your problem?"

"I keep having these really bad dreams."

"You're gonna waste my time on your dreams."

"Dreams about my cousin. How does that sound? Like I wake up believing she's right there."

"Are these dreams of a sexual nature?"

Nikolas nodded. "I can't get rid of them." He sat back on the couch and got comfortable.

"Typically dreams reflect reality in a symbolic manner. Do you have a real attraction to this cousin?"

"Yes."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it. I don't imagine you would act on these fantasies?"

Nikolas writhed in his seat. "I hope not."

"That's not the answer I was looking for." Kevin focused on Nikolas and his body language.

Nikolas laughed. "I'm just joking. I was wondering why I was having them and if they meant anything. And how it is that my grandmother, Helena, knows about them. In all fairness, I didn't grow up with this cousin so had her Cassadine maternity not been revealed, I think something could have happened between us."

"Well now the Helena factor intrigues me." Kevin said with an added interest. He grabbed his book and a pen. "I can fit you in once a week."

* * *

><p>Brenda showed up at the Quartermaine with Alec and enough suitcases to move in.<p>

"Hello! Edward!" She said as she walked through the door with Alec by the hand.

Ned walked out from the family room. "Brenda?" He reached for her. "So good to see you."

Brenda kissed Ned and pulled Alec in front of her. "Look who you get to meet."

"I can not believe you're a mom." Ned smiled. "Thank God he's not Sonny's."

Brenda shushed Ned. "We're not saying that name. He'll ask about him."

Brenda's driver rolled in with her luggage.

"How long you staying?" Ned asked. "Hopefully for good?"

"Just for a little bit. You think Edward and Monica would mind?" Brenda embraced Ned.

Ned kissed her forehead. "You are welcome here anytime. Just a warning. Skye lives here and soon so will Jason, Sam, Spencer, and their new daughter Alana."

Brenda jumped up. "Sam had a girl! That's beyond awesome. I hope she gives him hell. Jason deserves it."

Ned put his arms around Brenda. "This should be a good social experiment."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam was still in disbelief about the baby girl resting in her arms. She gathered the pink cashmere blanket around Alana. She got up from the bed just as Jason and Spencer walked in.

"We're ready to go." Sam said.

Spencer climbed up on the bed to get a better view of Alana.

"There's something I didn't tell you." Jason said as he grabbed Sam's bag.

"What's wrong?"

Jason could barely spit it out. "So I'm not comfortable with us staying at the Penthouse right now."

"Well Spinelli is at my old apartment and Alana's room is ready at the Penthouse."

Jason started to talk with his hands. "Uh, so it's just temporary..."

"Spit it out." Sam exclaimed.

"The Quartermaines."

Sam was mortified. "Stop joking."

"Not a joke. Just work with me here. It's going to be fine. After the many break-ins and Carly's inability to knock..."

"Well since you're promising me that Carly won't show up unannounced..." Her voice was colored with sarcasm.

"The Quartermaines to Carly is like sunlight to a vampire."

"I just want to go home to our home."

"Wyndemere!" Spencer yelled.

"No!" Jason and Sam said in unison.

"Sam, I promise you this is temporary. We have to take everything that's going on seriously."

* * *

><p>Michael and Spinelli struggled with Alana's crib as they hauled it up the Q's staircase. Brenda waited at the top of the stairs directing their every move. Spinelli swayed too much to the right and banged the crib against the wall.<p>

"Spinelli!" Brenda said. "Be careful. Are you drunk?"

Spinelli looked back at Brenda. "I would just like The Divine One to know that she makes me most nervous with her effervescent presence haunting me."

Michael rolled his eyes as he struggled. "What the hell is this thing made of?"

"It's like the Cadillac of cribs. It's a gift from The Princely One." Brenda said. "I'm glad we got the painting finished. We don't have a whole lot of time before they get here."

Spinelli righted himself and continued to back up the stairs. Alexis walked in the front door throwing Spinelli off. He pushed both Michael and the crib forward down the stairs. Alexis rushed over and caught Michael before he hit the ground, but the crib tumbled down the stairs.

Alexis and Michael landed together on the edge of the stairs as pieces of broken cribs settled on the floor just missing them on its descent.

Alice came out from the kitchen. "What the hell is going on?"

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked Michael.

Michael quickly pulled from Alexis' tight grasp and helped her up. "Did I hurt you?"

Brenda ran down the stairs to them. "Are you two ok?"

Spinelli slapped his hands on his face. "I'm so sorry. So sorry. So sorry. I just really spaced out. I just want everything to be perfect for Stone Cold, The Goddess, and Little Miracle." He sat on the top of the stairs and cried.

Alexis dusted off her jeans. "It's ok Spinelli. We'll get through this together." She went down the stairs and picked up a piece of the crib. "It's not too bad. Maybe she can just use the bassinet for now. A crib is pretty big for such a little one."

Brenda sat next to Spinelli and hugged him. "Alexis is right. The bassinet will be fine until we can get another crib."

Alice shook her head and went back into the kitchen.

Alexis crawled up the stairs and sat at Spinelli's feet. "Is there something else wrong?" She rested her hand on his knee.

"They're my family and things are gonna change." Spinelli sniffled. "Things are already changing."

"But for the good." Brenda said. "I, for one, am happy that Jason is getting out of the business. And he and Sam have wanted this baby for a long time."

Michael sat on the stairs as well. "I know how he feels. You just wonder how you're gonna fit in. I wasn't sure that Sam would put up with me like Jason has. She's proven otherwise. It's gonna be alright Spin. Let's finish this room for Alana." Michael stood up and pulled Spinelli up from the stairs.

Alexis moved up the stairs next to Brenda. "He's usually pretty emotional." She looked back to see that Michael and Spinelli were gone. "Does Sonny know you're here?"

Brenda shook her head. "I'm sure he'll find out eventually. I'm not here for him."

"That's what they always say."

Brenda looked at Alexis. "Sonny did some pretty low down things to Jax. I know you love Jax as much as I do."

"Oh I do."

"I'm glad you're here." Brenda changed gears. "I'm going to be helping Lucy run Crimson. And I know Kristina wants to be an intern. I think she'd be great at Crimson."

Alexis groaned. "I can't believe she's serious about that. I want Kristina to do what makes her happy. I just don't think this is a good idea. What do you have in mind for her?"

"Lucy, Jax, and I were discussing possibly making her the face of Crimson."

"What?" Alexis said. "You want her to be a model. Bad idea. She's absolutely stunning thanks to me, of course, but I think that's a terrible idea."

* * *

><p>At General Hospital, the medic rolled Ric's back body into the autopsy room. Lorenzo showed up and waited outside.<p>

The medic walked out. "You family?"

"Yea. I am." Lorenzo said.

The medic walked away. Lorenzo waited until he was out of sight before he went into the room. He took a deep breath before pulling drawing back the sheet. He quickly covered Ric back up.

"I must be getting soft. I can't even look at a dead body." He said to himself.

The door opened and Lorenzo swiftly turned as Elizabeth walked in.

"You scared me." Lorenzo said.

"I just wanted to see if the autopsy was done. I was told the report would be out today. The funeral is tomorrow." Elizabeth rested her hand on Ric's body. "I really think he was just misunderstood."

"Really? After everything he did to you?"

"I never doubted that Ric loved me and the child we were supposed to have together."

"He just loved Sonny more at the time. Sadly Sonny never loved him back." Lorenzo shoved his hands in his pockets. "We parted ways for a couple years. Obviously I was dead and out of touch with everyone. But when I called Ric, he took my call and we started back again as if nothing happened."

"Partners in crime?" Elizabeth asked.

"We did a small amount of time in a Venezuelan prison with my brother, Luis. It wasn't anything serious. We looked after each other. There was a point in time when I couldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

Lucky walked in. "So, we got the report. Ric was poisoned with the same thing as Franco."

"So wait?" Lorenzo started.

Lucky waved his hands. "No can do. I know what you're thinking. Using the antidote? I'm told not only is there not enough of it to revive him. I'm also told that whoever poisoned him, held him too long for it to even matter. It completely stopped his heart." Lucky lifted the sheet. "That's why he's as blue as a Smurf. Is this funeral open casket?" He dropped the sheet.

"So we think Stavros is responsible?" Lorenzo asked.

Lucky sighed. "It's got his name written all over it which freaks me out for my dad."

* * *

><p>Luke rolled over on the bench and fell onto the wood of the docks. He rolled onto his back and took a breath of the lake in the air. He looked across the lake at Spoon Island and muttered until a shadowy figure stood over him.<p>

"Luke!" Robert squatted down. "Where you been Mate?" He stood up and grabbed Luke by his shirt to sit him upright. He smacked Luke's face. "We been worried sick. I haven't but your children were ready to plan your burial." Robert tried to let go, but Luke fell back.

"Cowboy?" Luke mumbled.

Robert bent over the dock and cupped a handful of water from the lake. He doused the water over Luke face springing him upright again.

"Where am I?" Luke asked.

"The question is where you been you Bastard?" Robert got Luke up to his and pulled Luke's arm around his neck to hold him up. "My car is at Kelly's. Can you make it there? Just lean on me Mate."

Luke continued to mumble. "Caesar."

Robert held on to Luke. "You saw that Mongrel eh? I'd be inclined to not believe you, but I gotta take you seriously this time. Let's get you a hospital bed. I know you love hospitals."

* * *

><p>Though Sam wasn't thrilled with the prospects of living at the Q's, when she and Jason walked in the door, they saw Brenda and Alexis still chatting on the stairs and Spinelli and Michael still moving Alana's items up and down the stairs. It started to sink in that home was the people that surrounded her. Alexis ran down the stairs.<p>

"It's time to play who does she look like?" Alexis rubbed her hands together. She peeled away the blanket. "She's the perfect little Cassadine. Poor Kristina had no hair when she was born. Her newborn pictures distress her greatly." Alexis peeked under Alana's knit cap covering her head. She looked at Jason. "Is blond recessive or dominant? Is she even yours?" She smirked at him.

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm very glad that she looks more like Sam then me."

"Sam is prettier than you." Brenda yelled from the stairs.

Spinelli and Michael stopped their moving to come downstairs.

"Little Miracle!" Spinelli held out his hands to Sam.

Sam slipped Alana into Spinelli's arms. "I know the Jackal will be careful."

"Not the way he's been dropping things today." Michael covered his mouth after Alexis shoved him.

Spinelli was in his own world lost in Alana's newness and contentment. "I don't know that Little Miracle does her any justice."

"While we're reevaluating Spinellisms, I'm not happy with The Goddess Mother. I want my own name." Alexis said.

Michael laughed out loud. "I know one, but I'll keep it to myself." He winked at Alexis.

Jason eyed Michael. He switched his focus to Alexis standing close to Michael leaned against the stair railing. "Uh, isn't it nap-time or something?"

Brenda pointed upstairs. "The room still reeks of paint so maybe another couple hours. Spinelli, Michael, and I recreated the room that Spinelli did over at Penthouse 2."

Sam was touched. "You guys didn't have to do that. I really appreciate it."

"It's the room that Kristina stayed in when Skye kidnapped her." Alexis interjected.

"Ok. A little family history for her." Sam took Alana back from Spinelli. "We'll find another room for now." She took Alana upstairs with Spinelli at her heels still giddy over finally holding Alana.

"Can I talk to you?" Jason asked Michael pulling him into the family room.

"I was just joking about Spinelli dropping the baby." Michael said concerned that he said too much.

"No. That's not it. What's going on with you and Alexis?"

Michael clammed up. "Is it that obvious?"

Jason's eyes bugged from his head. "Is what obvious?"

"That I have a thing for Alexis?"

Jason threw his hands on his face. "Dear God. Tell me you're joking?" He hit Michael's arm. "What's going on with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Michael looked at his watch. "I've gotta get to therapy and back to work." He hurried away.

* * *

><p>Luke settled into his hospital bed and knew for once he needed to get rest. Robert pulled up a chair and sat by Luke's bed.<p>

Anna walked in. "Where did you find him?"

"I was going for a walk and found him sprawled out on the docks. He said Faison's name."

"So you think Faison took him?"

Lucky went straight to Luke. He touched Luke's face. "Is he alright?" He looked at Robert.

"He's as alert as a drunken man could be. He asked for Cowboy."

Lucky smiled. "I'm just glad he's back. He was definitely taken."

"Possibly by Caesar Faison if what Robert is saying is correct." Anna said. "Lucky it was Faison that kidnapped you no?"

Lucky agreed. "Helena and Faison."

"You were gone for awhile? Long enough for them to program you?" Anna questioned.

Lucky nodded as he watched Luke sleep. "It was hell. My days and nights were filled with games."

"What kind of games?" Robert asked.

Lucky moved around nervously. "Do we have to do this now? I mean I want to help my dad, but I'm just a little on edge right now."

* * *

><p>Michael sought refuge in Kevin's empty office by lying on his stomach across the red couch. He clinched his jaw and buried his face in the cold leather. Kevin walked in a bit startled to see a body lying on his couch.<p>

"Hello?" Kevin said.

Michael lift his head. "I know I don't have an appointment, but can you squeeze me in now?"

Kevin closed his door. "What's going on Son?"

Michael sat up but snuggled his body in the crevice of the couch. "Usually what happens if someone touches or grabs me, I freak out. It didn't happen today. Then Jason confronted me which he never does in this accusatory manner."

"Can we start from the beginning?" Kevin sat down in his chair.

"We were moving furniture and I almost fell down the stairs, but Alexis caught me. She held me pretty tightly."

"Normally that would make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Right."

"But not this time? Why is that bad Michael? That's great news."

"No it's not." Michael crossed his arms frustrated. "It's not because I'm definitely attracted to her."

"Alexis?"

Michael nodded. "And Jason picked up on it. He confronted me about it. I trust Jason so I just came clean."

"There's nothing wrong with being attracted to someone."

"It's not possible for anything to come of it." Michael's eyes fell to the ground. "I don't think she has any idea. And it sucks."

* * *

><p>"I think Lorenzo might stay." Alexis gushed over Alana in her bassinet.<p>

Sam continued to unpack. "Why do you think that?"

Alexis looked at Sam. "I lied and told him I needed someone at the lake house. And he agreed to stay."

"Look at you inviting Lorenzo to live in the lake house. That's huge." Sam was giddy.

Alexis made sure the door to the room was closed. "Don't get too excited. I'm going back to Greece."

Sam slammed the drawer shut. "I was hoping you'd stay."

"There's an issue brewing with the Quartermaines and the Cassadines and I'd like to avoid the fallout."

Sam's interest was piqued. "What issue?"

"Nothing that involves you. I've taken a liking to Greece and it's Mikkos' home. He seems most agitated here."

"Because you're on Spoon Island. Nothing leaves that place sane Alexis. I think this has to do with Sonny and the fact that Brenda is back." Sam cocked her head to side. "Am I wrong?"

Alexis leaned against the door wishing she'd left it open for an escape. "No. I mean yes. No you're wrong and yes I'm right. I'm not into Sonny like that. He's too unstable. Plus he seems to be barking up Skye's tree." She kicked the door.

Alana woke up. Sam rushed over to the bassinet and picked her up.

"So sorry." Alexis bit at her nails. "She's a light sleeper."

"I'm confused." Sam said. "What happened to Lorenzo?"

Alexis slid down to the ground. "He keeps reminding me of something that I don't want to remember. I adore him. And he's not bad on the eyes, but I find myself completely out of sorts when he's around."

* * *

><p>"Dad?"<p>

Luke could barely open his eyes to the sound of Lulu's voice. "My Angel." He smiled.

"Have you heard the story about the boy that cried wolf? You're that boy." Lulu got comfortable on Luke's bed not wanting to leave his side.

"I didn't cry wolf."

"Next time you leave, let us know. A text would be nice."

Luke opened his eyes. "Darling, I saw the devil and he wanted me to make a deal."

"There you go talking about the blues again. That's mean you're back." Lulu smiled. "I miss your music. Ethan and his techno at the Haunted Star ain't gonna cut it."

Ethan walked in and knocked on the open door. "Did I just hear you insult my music?"

Luke focused on Ethan. "Dodge!" His voice was weak.

"You don't know how much I missed you. I thought you were dead." Ethan said. "Where'd you end up?"

"In Helena's lair." Luke belted out. "She puts a spell on me. I fall for it every time."

Lulu looked at Ethan. She got off the bed. "I need to find someone." She left the room.

Ethan hovered over Luke. "Did you just have too much liquor and run off with your fling?"

Luke moved his head side to side. "Where is Tracy?"

"She hates you. Skye taunts her and she believes every word that comes out of Skye's mouth. But I do want to know if you're falling for Skye again?"

"She'll always be in my heart."

Ethan sat down and kicked his feet up on Luke's bed. "What's that like?"

"What?" Luke asked.

"Juggling four women?"

"Four?" Luke sat up and scratched his head. "Name 'em."

Ethan held up four fingers. "Tracy. Skye. Helena. And Laura. Do you still love Laura?"

"Of course I love Laura." He pulled his covers around him. "But I destroyed her. Helena is the only woman that goes head to head with me."

"So you enjoy Helena?"

"Until someone dies." Luke muttered.

* * *

><p>In the nursery, Nikolas playfully balanced Mikkos in his arms. "I wish you and I had the chance to know your grandfather, Mikkosavich. He was an inventor of sorts. He almost ruled the word with his weather machine." He looked down at Mikkos listening attentively. "I know it sounds crazy. There was this rare jewel called the Ice Princess. Out of anger, my brother Lucky tossed it in the lake. It's lost forever unless we can maybe get Sam to find it for us. It could be of good use."<p>

Helena walked in. "I love story time with you and Mikkos. You tell him the unadulterated versions of your family's history. Mikkosavich was a great man and terribly misunderstood."

Nikolas put Mikkos back in his crib. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't be around Mikkos?"

"I haven't touched the child since Greece. He's growing quite nicely. That Natasha is a head-case of a mother. I'm thrilled to see him survive her this long."

"Alexis is a wonderful mother. She practically raised me. I'm not perfect, but I try to not disappoint her."

Lulu walked in. "Just the woman I wanted to see. What did you do to my dad?"

Helena turned to Lulu. "Who?"

"Luke? What did you do to him?"

"Luke is back?" Nikolas asked.

"He's in the hospital. He said he was with you Helena."

"I should confess. Luke was in my care." Helena said. "But I protected him. You see he was returned safe and sound."

"Grandmother, what did you do?"

"Luke is a grown man. Lulu, what I do with him is none of your business. You fail to see the joy he finds in spending time with me."

* * *

><p>Alexis unlocked the door of the law firm. She scoped out the darkness of the room before stepping inside. She noticed a glimmer of light peeking from her office. "Hello?" She proceeded to the cracked door and opened it to Michael sitting at her desk on the computer. She flipped on the lights.<p>

"Why are you sitting in the dark? You scared the crap out of me."

Michael closed his laptop. "I need to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

He laughed nervously. "This is so stupid. I feel like I'm asking you on a date or something."

"You have control over my appointments. What do I have tomorrow by the way?"

"Uh." Michael opened his laptop and searched the screen. "Ric's funeral is tomorrow."

Alexis stopped checking her phone. "Lorenzo sent me a text to not view Ric's body. He said that Stavros killed him." She sat across from Michael. "This is me holding it together."

"You're doing a pretty good job. How is Molly?"

"A stronger girl then I am. I'm sorry. You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yea." Michael closed the laptop again. "You're welcome to say no."

Jason walked in the law firm ready to confront Alexis but he stopped hearing Michael's voice.

"I can never say no to you. You're my favorite intern."

"I'm your only intern."

"True."

"Dr. Collins thinks I should invite someone to therapy with me for a session or two. I keep trying to think of someone that I'd feel comfortable with and the only one I keep thinking of is you."

Alexis inhaled barely able to exhale. She didn't want Michael to see her discomfort over the invite. "I just don't think that's a good idea Michael. What about Jason?"

Michael shook his head. "I want you...there...with me in therapy. You're neutral. You're not my mother nor my father. You don't placate me like a child."

Alexis took a moment to think. "Ok. I will. I'll go to maybe one session. I don't think I could do more than one."

"That's a deal." Michael stood up stretched out his hand to Alexis.

Alexis took Michael's hand. "How do you feel about hugs? Kristina said they're better than lollipops after a doctor's visit."

From the look in Michael's petrified expression, Alexis could tell she was asking too much of him. "Or not." She said releasing the hold on his hand.

"No. You're right. Sorry." Michael was scattered.

"How about a fist-bump?" Alexis held out her fist to Michael.

He broke out of his consternation and lightly fist-bumped Alexis. "You don't even know how much this means to me."

Jason quietly left the law firm.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks for the feedback. Glad you all are enjoying it. **_

**Chapter 15**

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust." The minster performed the sign of the cross in the air as Ric's coffin was lowered into the ground. Molly wrapped her arms around Kristina and covered her wet eyes in her sister's side.

The conservative dress was reminiscent of the Black and White ball with those wishing to mourn wearing black and those hoping to remember Ric in life choosing to wear white. He almost died that night of the ball when Alexis found him bleeding with a sword impaled in his chest.

Sonny stood at attention next to Kristina with his dark sunglasses covering his own teary eyes. He put his arm around her as she comforted Molly. He looked over to his right at Skye standing with Jason, Carly, and Michael. He looked to his left at Lorenzo keeping his distance from Sonny with the Cassadines of just Nikolas and Stefan.

Elizabeth held a white rose in her hand. She dropped the rose in the grave and kissed Molly's cheek before leaving the funeral.

Johnny Zacchara followed suit. He dropped a white rose into the grave and kissed both Kristina and Molly. "My condolences Molly." He whispered in her ear.

Brenda showed up and tried to slip in without being seen, but she caught Sonny's eye. He quickly averted his stare as she stood next to Lorenzo. "Sorry I'm late." She said to him.

Lorenzo acknowledged Brenda with a nod. He looked beyond Nikolas and Stefan for Alexis. His search was fruitless. She was nowhere to be found. Mourners trickled in and out as it seemed by family. Lulu, Lucky, and Ethan arrived together and hung their heads in shame that Ric was found dead at the Haunted Star—a tinge of responsibility was felt in their heavy hearts.

Patrick, Robin, Mac, and Maxie were the last of the Scorpios to greet the Spencers on their way out. Robert and Anna had ducked out quickly at the start not able to break out of investigative mode of what it could have possibly meant that Ric Lansing would turn up dead at the probable hands of Stavros—the man supposedly on the run.

Alexis couldn't do it. Getting up that morning was a chore. Even Mikkos' deafening cries were ignored. Instead she found herself paralyzed in the Great Room. She had taken to running that morning. It became a ritual of avoidance. When she was finally able to drag herself out of bed and slip on her yoga pants and hoodie, her running shoes hit the sands of Spoon Island from one end to the other. The bitter cold made her return quicker. Afterwards, she laid on the floor of the Great Room and caught her breath. Her lungs stung with pain.

Ms. Landsbury made her daily rounds from room to room to make sure all was well in the house. "Ms. Davis? Can I get you anything? Mikkos is finally calm. He seems to enjoy tea with milk. I hope that's ok without caffeine of course. I even think I might have seen a bit of a tooth poking through his gums."

Alexis wasn't present in the room. Her eyes met Ms. Landsbury's who soon figured out that Alexis didn't wish to be bothered with conversation. She toddled out of the room—her movements weary with age from decades of faithful service to the Cassadine monarchy.

Alexis turned onto her stomach and cried. _It was my fault. I killed him._ She felt that feeling she feared she'd feel if and when Sonny died.

The secret passage door to the Great room crept open ever so slightly. All that could be seen in the dark were the eyes of Stavros watching Alexis writhe in an emotional meltdown on the floor. It pained him to watch. He closed the door and slunk back through the darkness of the tunnels. He took pleasure in kicking Alexis when she was down until he had to be faced with his carnage.

Stavros strolled through the tunnels wishing he wasn't the beast that he knew he was. After what seemed like a long walk, he stopped by Helena's lair.

"Why so serious?" Helena asked noticing his solemn face.

"Nothing Mother." Stavros sulked as he turned out of Helena's lair and back through the tunnels to his own undetectable hiding place. Since a young boy, Helena assured him that all he did was right especially if it drew blood and tears from Alexis. He was always greatly rewarded.

Lorenzo knew where to find Alexis. She had finally settled down finding comfort in the floor where her drunken foreplay with Sonny began nights before. She occupied herself with the twists in the rug strands feeling Lorenzo in the room. She took in his cologne.

"You were missed." Lorenzo said quietly. He got down on his knees and laid down next to her. He looked up at Helena's grandiose painting towering over the both of them. "Where the hell did that woman get her gall?" He looked down at Alexis still quiet and seemingly intrigued by his tie graced by van Gogh's _Starry Night_.

She grabbed ahold to his tie and loosened it from his neck. "They say that van Gogh was fascinated by the nocturnal when he painted this." Alexis' voice was still laced with the tears left in her throat. "It reminds me of looking at Spoon Island from the docks at night."

"I, unlike Sonny, will take not advantage of your delicate nature. I, unlike Sonny, am a gentleman."

"I like men that are gentle." She slipped the tie from his shirt.

Lorenzo propped up on his arm to take control lest Natasha strip him of all his clothing. He took her hands in his. "I have an idea. You, me, and Mikkos can hit Kelly's. The repast is being held there. I could go for some apple pie."

"You don't like pie." Alexis reminded him.

He knew he was caught. "Or we could go to the lake house and watch the sunset. I love the lake house. It's peaceful. Sitting and just watching the boats float across the water just slow enough that I can take a picture to later preserve in paint."

"Will you paint me?" Alexis asked. She pointed towards The Queen Helena. "And hang it there in place of that Bitch when it's done?"

Lorenzo was inspired. "That could take forever. But I do love a challenge, Natasha. And you are full of them."

* * *

><p>Robert skipped the repast and felt it a good opportunity to finally visit with Franco, the son he refused to acknowledge. He flashed his badge for the men standing guard at Franco's hospital room door before getting the okay to go inside.<p>

Franco was wide awake staring into space as it was all he could do chained to his bed. His heart beat like a drum when Robert walked in. It pained Franco knowing the man he'd admired for his prowess would never claim him. In the land Down Under, where Franco was partially raised, Robert Scorpio was a legend made for the history books.

"I guess you'll be getting outta here soon." Robert rested his hand on the foot of Franco's bed. "You'll be going to solitary confinement...you're a danger to others. I remember your face now. When I was walking the docks and found Luke, I remembered you're the bloke that approached me months ago. Were you going to harm me or Anna that day?"

Franco shook his head. "No Sir."

Robert crossed his arms not convinced. "Isn't that what Faison raised you to do? That's why he took you from us to turn you against us..."

"You." Franco said. "I was taught to hate you and love Anna. It's just that simple."

"It's just part of Faison's sick obsession with Anna. She'll never fall for it."

"I guess Faison just doesn't care what you or Anna wants."

"I didn't want to believe there was another ankle biter out there. I thought maybe Ethan was him. I knew I had a lost son. I was hoping it was Ethan. The two of you have a striking Scorpio resemblance. I came home one day to my apartment." Robert sat down. "And there she was, a precious little girl clueless to the realities going on around her. _My name is Robin_ she said. I fed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and tea. I didn't think she'd take too kindly to the Vegemite."

"I never did Sir...take to Vegemite, but I do enjoy tea heavy on the cream. Must be the English in me." Franco forced a charming smile.

"She called me Robbie and eventually I became Daddy. All of that lost time after Anna and I were missing in the explosion. I didn't think we could get it back. I was more concerned for Robin and Anna's relationship. They got along where they left off. But with you, I don't know if that's possible. You've hurt so many people."

"Protect the Queen." Franco said. "It was all I knew or she'd dig the dagger in my back till I'd bleed."

Robert stroked his chin. "I hope you talk Franco. I hope you tell the authorities everything they need to know to help someone else. Helena is a danger to us all, including you."

* * *

><p>Even in a room full of people at Kelly's, Sonny was alone. He weaved through the crowded gathering and thanked each individual for coming to pay tribute to Ric. He watched Mike and Skye chatting behind the counter. Mike looked over in Sonny's direction. "Come on over Son."<p>

Sonny sat down at the counter on the stool. "What you telling her about me?"

Skye flashed Sonny her glowing smile. "Celebrate your brother's life. At least we know what happened to him."

Sonny pulled off his sunglasses.

"Skye is right. I wasn't a big fan of Ric, but he was Adela's boy and I loved her." Mike said.

Sonny gnawed on his glasses and looked behind him towards the door. He hoped one of them would walk through it—Brenda or Alexis. He was ashamed to say to himself that he didn't care which at that point. "I need a drink. You want to head with me to the Metrocourt?" He asked Skye.

"So I have to sit and watch you drink?"

"You can't have one? Just one."

"Don't encourage her, Sonny." Mike warned.

Jason shook Patrick's hand and gave Robin a hug before walking out the door of Kelly's.

Carly chased after him. "Jason!" She flagged him down before he could hit the parking lot for his motorcycle. She smoothed out his suit coat impressed to see him out of his jeans and black tee shirt. "Congratulations on the baby girl."

"Did you know?"

"We all knew." Carly smiled. "Have you talked to Alexis yet?"

Jason took off his jacket and slung it over his bike before sitting down on the seat ready to ride. "I think you should let it go."

"What? Let it go. Are you telling me there's something to what I'm seeing?"

Jason didn't know how to explain to the irrational. "Look, you're kind of right. There is an attraction, but it's on Michael's part."

"And she encourages him Jason!"

"Carly, Michael's an adult. Leave him alone. She helps him with his healing process. And if that's the case, why is that a bad thing?"

"You're just taking her side because she birthed your son or so you hope."

Jason sat up on the bike. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Michael is my son. How would Alexis feel if I rolled up on Mikkos? Is he even your son?"

"It doesn't matter. Why you even bringing that up? You know what Carly, you have this way of hurting people just because something doesn't go your way. Stay out of my business concerning Alexis and Mikkos. It has nothing to do with you so don't go snooping around like you did with Brenda and Dante. You got lucky the egg on your face after that was cleaned up quickly." Jason started his bike.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just don't want Alexis to derail Michael's progress."

"Keeping them apart will do more harm then good. Just trust me on this." Jason put on his suit coat and rode off.

* * *

><p>Stefan remained at Ric's grave. He hadn't forgotten the binds that Ric untied for him even when Stefan and Alexis were at odds. Ric's death for Stefan symbolized more; that Stavros had won another round. A little girl was without one parent forcing Stefan to do what he could to pick up the broken pieces of the other parent that was left behind. For the first time, he admitted to Ric and himself that he felt useless to Alexis.<p>

Lulu hadn't had the chance to meet with Stefan again since the hospital. It seemed they were two ships passing in the night. She didn't enjoy making trips to Wyndemere lest it was necessary so seeing Stefan alone at Ric's grave gave her a sense of pleasure as if she'd found a buried treasure.

He lifted his eyes to Lulu in the distance but continued in his meditation. Lulu offered a slight wave of her hand not sure if he wanted to be bothered. He looked up to her again that time inviting her to come his way.

"Is Alexis ok?" Lulu didn't know where to start when she reached him. "Molly was pretty distraught. I didn't see Alexis, but I wanted to give my condolences. My dad..." Lulu wasn't sure if she should even bring him up. "He asks about Natasha. He won't admit that he cares about her. I wish he would admit it."

Stefan mustered up a smile for Lulu. He had buried his own confession deep down in his heart. "She could not attend. I believe it all finally hit her last night. My sister tends to have delayed reactions to these things."

"How is Mikkos? I saw him yesterday."

"Mikkos is the joy of the household. What we'd do without him, I don't know. He reminds me of Nikolas as a baby. His temperament is pretty easygoing. Mikkos and Alexis seem to have established an agreement on their relationship. Some days she's Mother Theresa and others she's Mommy Dearest. Nikolas and I try to fill in the gaps when she allows us."

"He came at the perfect time. Not that he can replace Aiden or Spencer, but I hope he makes Nikolas happy."

"I've always admired your love for Nikolas. I know he appreciates it especially when he feels a disconnect with Laura. I honestly think it drives his love for Mikkos."

"I just want to be the bridge between the Spencers and the Cassadines. I hate this stupid Spencerdine war." Lulu said with a tinge of optimism.

Stefan offered Lulu his hand. "Walk with me Lesley Lu. I'm returning to the launch. I assume you're heading to Kelly's?"

"Sure." Lulu took his hand.

* * *

><p>Jason let himself into Wyndemere a bit unnerved by the lack of security at the door. Ms. Landsbury walked out from the kitchen. "Hello Mr. Morgan."<p>

"Yes." Jason bowed to her feeling a need to be overly polite about his name change to the little old lady that was barely as tall as his chin.

"Would you like to see Mikkosavich?"

"If that's not a problem."

Ms. Landsbury lead Jason up the spiral staircase. On his ascent, he thought of Emily and the time that she spent in those halls of doom before her demise. He didn't understand why anyone would want to live at Wyndemere. He never understood Sam's allure to it beyond her visits with Spencer.

The doors to Mikkos' nursery were wide open and Mikkos was in his playpen amused with a shiny ball in his hand.

"Don't worry. Nikolas is in his study nearby. I'm sure he keeps a close eye on Mikkos. Ms. Davis has gone to the lake house for the evening. I'll leave you two alone." Ms Landsbury left Jason alone with Mikkos.

Jason lifted Mikkos from his playpen. "What you got Buddy?" He took the golden Faberge egg given to Sam from Mikkos' grasp and held it up to inspect it. "This is amazing. Who gave this to you? You probably shouldn't have this. Looks expensive." He carefully placed the egg on the night-stand.

Between his confrontation with Carly and the gloom of Wyndemere, Jason wanted to just run away with the little boy in tow. He couldn't believe it, but he recalled his conversation with a pregnant Alexis berating him for having conditional love for the child she was carrying. She proved him wrong. He didn't know he'd fall in love with the child fidgeting in his arms. He held Mikkos close to him. "I gave up on Michael and Jake. I'm not giving up on you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Instead of heading to the Metrocourt with Skye to drink himself into a stupor, Sonny decided to return to the Greystone where he found Molly sitting on the floor reading.

"Good evening." He said.

Molly closed her book. "I know. I should be in bed."

Sonny reached out to Molly and gathered her in his arms. As he sat down, she rested her head on his shoulder and couldn't hold back from another round of tears.

"It's ok Sweetpea. Remember what I told you when you, Alexis, and Kristina moved in here?"

Molly silently nodded her head.

"You're just as much my little girl as Kristina. Your dad and I weren't close, but I hope I do as good a job as he did."

Kristina crept down the stairs for once not wanting to interrupt Sonny comforting Molly. She slipped out the front door and into the night not really sure where she wanted to be. It seemed to her that everyone in her life had someone else to lean on.

* * *

><p>"Kristina Adela Ashton Corinthos Davis. What are your plans for her?" Caesar asked.<p>

Stavros looked up from his work. "Kristina is a maker of her own undoing."

Caesar stood up. "The favored child of Alexis Davis and you have no plans for her? Is Helena aware that you're sleeping on the job?"

"Must there be a plan for everything Faison?" He sat back in his chair. "Some things just happen and Kristina is her mother's daughter in that respect."

* * *

><p>Sam was frustrated. She even thought maybe it was she that suffered from post-partum depression. But it wasn't possible. When she looked over at Alana sleeping in her bassinet, she knew it was all in her head that something was wrong. Sam went through every box and every drawer looking for the Faberge egg given to her by Lulu. She stopped her frantic search and took a break just to watch Alana sleep.<p>

"Your mother's not crazy. I can't believe it's missing. Maybe I didn't lose it." Sam held up her finger with a thought. "Maybe it's at Uncle Sonny's house. One day you and I are going to sneak over to Uncle Sonny's and meet Max and Milo. They promised me that they would keep watch over you no matter what."

Jason rushed into the bedroom holding Mikkos like he stole something valuable.

Sam knew something wasn't right. "How was the funeral?'' She pointed at Mikkos. "Where did you get him from?"

Jason knew once he stepped foot outside of Wyndemere with the baby that he screwed up. "I took him."

Sam was startled. "What? You took him with permission or you stole him?" She grabbed Mikkos from Jason. "Jason, what were you thinking?"

Jason loosened his tie and almost choked himself with it. He was breathing heavily as if he ran for his life from Wyndemere to the Quartermaines. "I wasn't and I can't go back there." He started to cry.

Sam hadn't seen Jason cry since the day their daughter was born, but his tears weren't filled with joy. Tracy passed by their bedroom door unnoticed. She'd heard every word.

"Ok." Sam rubbed Jason's arm to calm him down. "It's ok. I'm going to fix this. I'll have Brenda take him back and all will be well. No one has to suspect anything." She left the room just as Tracy hurried down the stairs hoping not to be seen.

"Sam!" Tracy looked behind her. "Who is that?"

Sam remained calm. "It's Mikkos."

Tracy stopped Sam on the stairs. "Are we running a daycare in here? How many of these is Jason gonna bring home?"

Sam wasn't a huge fan of Tracy, but she was all about maintaining the peace as long as she and Jason were guests in the house. "As many as we can love. And we have a lot of love to give." Sam said with a fake smile.

Brenda walked in from the repast at Kelly's. "Who is that little guy?" She made her way up the stairs to Sam holding Mikkos.

"It's my little brother Mikkos."

Tracy couldn't take much more gushing. She continued on down the stairs and into the family room. Sam waited for the coast to clear before handing Mikkos to Brenda.

"Do me a favor." Sam whispered. "Take him to Wyndemere. Tell Nikolas I'll explain and avoid my mother at all costs. If you run into her, you were taking Mikkos for a walk. She and Jason have a strict visitation agreement and he clearly violated it."

Mikkos started to fuss from the passing of his person from one unfamiliar face to another.

Brenda took in Sam's instructions. "I'm guessing this a sensitive situation."

"Very." Sam agreed as she ran back up the stairs to Jason.

She found him lying across the bed. She closed the door behind her. "What happened?"

Jason stared up at the ceiling. "It just hit me as he's getting bigger. When Alexis said to me _is she yours_ something just clicked in my head."

"Jason, she was just joking about Alana. It had nothing to do with Mikkos."

"I know Sam, but I haven't dealt with the possibility that Mikkos isn't mine." He sat on the edge of the bed. "It's one thing if he's not mine and he's someone else's like Jax or, hell, even Sonny, but the other option is Franco."

"You're right. The other option is the devil himself."

"Have you thought about what that would do to Alexis if Franco is Mikkos' father? That poor kid. Between Wyndemere and Helena…my sister died in that house. It didn't have to be that way. She was a good person. I just couldn't leave him there. Carly brought it up in the first place."

Sam groaned. "I'm trying to see through her ridiculousness, but when she says things that hurt you, I just wanna throw punches."

"She flung it in my face because I won't tell Alexis to back off of Michael."

"I can't believe she thinks Alexis and Michael are sleeping together." Sam laughed. "Will you promise me that Alana won't have Mommy or Daddy issues?"

Jason embraced Sam. "There will be no issues for our daughter. This is a zero tolerance, issue-free zone.

"Who are we kidding? Her grandfather is a kidnapping-prone arms dealer. Her father is a former hit man with mob ties. Her mother is a con-artist…"

"Is?" Jason asked.

"Oh don't think I'm giving up my con-artist reputation. Her grandmother has murdered how many people and gotten off scot-free? Her uncle slash half-brother might be the biological child of a serial killer."

Jason kissed Sam. "Biology doesn't mean anything. He's my son and he always will be."

* * *

><p>Kristina passed by Kelly's still filled with the younger set swapping their memories of Ric and enjoying late night dessert. She peeked through the window and spotted Ethan sitting with Maxie, Matt, Lulu, Johnny, and Spinelli showering them all with his glee that managed to brighten her dark days. She didn't want to go in and pretend to be sociable, but she wanted to catch Ethan's attention.<p>

Lucy Coe and Kevin both rounded the corner and found Kristina waiting outside.

"Kristina?" Lucy said unsure if she had the right name for the face.

Kristina turned around and practically fainted. "It's you. You're Lucy Coe."

"I am." Lucy exhibited her natural people-pleasing high.

Kevin stepped back as to not interrupt the two recognizing each other.

"And this is Doc." Lucy introduced him. "Have you two met? Doc, this is Kristina Corinthos Davis."

"Ah yes." Kevin stretched out his hand to Kristina. "I keep canceling your appointment and I apologize for the unprofessional nature of our first meeting. I don't typically run my practice that way, but I swear there's something in the water around here. My couch is a revolving door."

Lucy nudged Kevin. "Uh Doc, I don't think we should discuss your couch here in public."

"Good point." Kevin grinned.

"It's ok." Kristina reassured them. "I'm just happy to finally meet you…both. Dr. Collins because of obvious reasons and Ms. Coe..."

"Call me Lucy."

"And you can call me Doc or Kevin whichever makes you most comfortable."

"I really would like to be considered for an internship with Crimson. Lucy, I'll do whatever you want. I know Kate Howard was totally demanding and I can keep up. I promise."

"Well the good news is that I am not Kate Howard. I respect Kate Howard as an influential woman in the fashion industry, but I like to have fun. I like my employees happy and motivated. There is bad news. Jax and I were looking at your head shots yesterday. We were both very impressed. But Jax does have reservations and he is my boss."

A lump fell into Kristina's stomach. She couldn't hide her disappointment. "Was it the makeup? Did I have on too much lipstick? Not the right color of blush? I can redo the head shots."

"It's not you Kristina. It's your mother. Jax doesn't want to upset the apple cart with her. Your mother wasn't thrilled with you being the face of Crimson."

Kristina's heart sunk as well. "First of all, I had no clue you were considering me for the face of Crimson. That's like huge and totally Brenda Barrett's job. I just thought I was going to be getting your coffee or taking your wardrobe to the dry cleaners. But you told my mom?"

"Brenda spoke to your mother. And Alexis doesn't like the idea." Lucy touched Kristina's somber face. "Maybe you can convince her otherwise. There is time. We're just getting the financing in place. Nikolas is one of the investors. Maybe he can put a good word in to Mommy for us."

Kristina pulled herself together though the tears still filled her eyes. "Yea. It's cool. My mom does that sometimes. I'll talk to her. Thank you for even considering me."

Lucy went into Kelly's to a boisterous welcome from the room leaving Kevin and Kristina alone in the quiet of the night.

"I can tell you want to cry." Kevin said. "Would you like to take a walk?"

Kristina shook her head. "That's ok. I'll be fine. You can't always get what you want right?"

He put his arm around Kristina. "Let's walk."

Kristina obliged. "Why is my mom trying to sabotage my life?"

"I'm going to tell you a story. And I know what you're going to say at the end of it_. But that's not me. It won't happen to me._ But I want you to just listen."

They continued to walk down the trail until they made it to the docks and took a seat on the bench.

Kevin kept his arm around Kristina to protect her from the night air. "A couple years ago there was this model named Brenda Barrett."

Kristina rolled her eyes and pulled from Kevin. "Seriously Doc? I know who Brenda Barrett is. She's my ex-stepmother never mind the fact that she's been my idol forever."

"I told you to listen." He warned her. "Brenda Barrett was the consummate professional at her a job. But she had a slight problem. She suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder…"

"Can I stop you for one second?"

Kevin nodded.

"My sister, Molly, has that. Just saying. Continue."

"She was shot at when she was in the shower. The gunmen were enemies of your father, Sonny Corinthos."

Goose-bumps formed on Kristina's skin. She moved closer to Kevin unsure if it was the cold or his story.

"Fast forward to a holiday photo shoot with the beautiful Ms. Barrett doing her job as usual, but nothing was usual about the photo shoot."

Lucky walked down the stairs of the docks and spotted Kevin with Kristina. He sat down on the stairs hoping to just get some fresh air and take in the sights of Spoon Island after a grievous day.

"One thing that was unusual was the photographer. His was name Tom."

Lucky turned his ear towards Kevin's voice hearing a familiar name.

"Turns out that Tom was a rapist."

Kristina was stunned. "Don't tell me he raped Brenda."

"No. He raped Elizabeth Webber."

Lucky bit his lip not wanting to remember that horrendous time of both his and Elizabeth's life. It was a time that forced his own father to finally admit his own transgressions against Laura.

Kristina rested her head on Kevin's arm. "Go on. I knew she was raped, but I didn't know who did it."

"Well Tom was photographing Brenda and all of a sudden a light bulb exploded under the umbrella. Brenda lost it believing it was gunshots. It took her back to that day in the shower when she woke up with glass shattered around her and not a friend was in sight until Lucy came. Brenda was practically inconsolable and very paranoid. Lucy didn't think for a minute that Brenda would get back on that horse to ride again, but look at her now. Kristina, maybe now just isn't your time. Maybe your mother knows a little something about the history of this town that drives her decisions for her children. You don't think for a minute that she knew about Brenda's breakdown?"

"What happened to Brenda happened to Brenda not to me. If my mother is overprotective about everything how am I supposed to do anything?"

"You're right." Kevin agreed. "I just needed you to see where your mother is coming from in her decision. I have a feeling she'll tell you that you're an adult or she'll threaten to no longer support you financially. But she won't stop loving you. That much I know."

Kristina stood up. "Thank you so much. I'm gonna go back to Kelly's. Can not wait for our next session."

When Kristina left, Kevin had taken all that he could of the docks. He stood up to leave, but Lucky rushed down the stairs and stopped him in his path. He could tell that Lucky had been crying.

"How long were you here?" Kevin asked.

"Long enough to hear you bring up Elizabeth's rape. I hope Kristina listened. I sure did."

"Is it ok that I mentioned it to her?"

Lucky shrugged his shoulders. "Yea. It's not like a secret or anything. How can you learn about the future if you don't know the past? You happy to be back in Port Charles?"

"Were people always this crazy here?"

Lucky laughed. "Always Man. You've just been far from the crazy. How's Serena?"

"In college where she belongs."

Lucky looked across the water. "Remember when I tossed the Ice Princess in the lake? Sometimes I'll stand out here and wonder where it went."

Kevin looked at Lucky. "Wait a minute. Did you say the Ice Princess is in the lake?"

"Yea. You knew that. Remember Elizabeth was trying to use it to deprogram me? I just got tired of looking at it and tossed it in the lake."

Kevin crossed his arms. "Do you know how potent of a jewel that was?

"I know it was a rare jewel."

"Lucky, when I say there's something in the water, there really is something in that water."

Lucky was unnerved. "You don't think there's something to it do you? Me tossing the Ice Princess in the lake? You're screwing with me right?"

Kevin shook his head. "I hope I'm screwing with both of us. I was never comfortable with the Ice Princess just being handled by anyone."

* * *

><p>Brenda carefully placed Mikkos in his crib. "Stay quiet." She waved goodbye to him before escaping through the doors and closing them behind her.<p>

"What are you doing?" Nikolas asked.

Brenda turned to Nikolas standing behind her in the hall waiting for her explanation. She leaned on the door. "I was looking for you. And I thought this was your office and that little angel in there is unbelievable."

"Wyndemere has a state of the art security system set up by none other than Jason's Geek-squad party of one Mr. Damien Spinelli. I can see everything when I choose to see it. I saw Jason take Mikkos. Before that I saw my grandmother go in there and give Mikkos the Faberge egg that I'm certain she stole from Sam. Her reasoning I'm still trying to figure out. Jason's reasoning? I chose to look the other way."

"Why?" Brenda asked.

"I understand what Jason's battling. There are questions surrounding Mikkos' paternity. The results are in but everyone is afraid to look at them."

"Because he might be Franco's son?"

"You're not just a pretty face. Aren't you going to the ASEC fundraiser this month representing Cartulo?"

"I am."

"I will be at that fundraiser representing Crimson—my newest co-investment with Jasper Jacks. Would you like to be my escort?"

Brenda was perplexed. "Why not Cassadine Industries?"

"Cassadine Industries' business practices are in question at the moment, but I assure you that my family hopes to clear our disparaged name."

"I hope so. Because Helena Cassadine is being named in disgusting and hurtful practices with children. And I hope you're not protecting her." Brenda moved away from Nikolas to leave.

"You didn't respond to my offer as an escort." Nikolas flashed Brenda a warm smile.

Brenda paused before going down the stairs. "Yes Prince Nikolas. I will go with you to the fundraiser as your fellow invitee, not your escort."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sam and Brenda took the scenic route on their run to the lake house. The sunrise kept them warm as the cold numbed their fingers the closer they go to the water. Sam sped up knowing a cooked meal was waiting at her mother's house. Brenda used her arms to dramatically propel herself closer to their destination. Sam felt like herself again, but she also felt new. She was finally out of the rut of wondering if Jason would ever commit to her, and the rut of whether they'd ever have a child together, and she had her mother and her father in her life. And running next to her was her friend in Brenda and it didn't hurt that they shared their love of Robin.

Sam admitted to Brenda that she was suspicious of her and she judged her unfairly. The picture painted was that Brenda was a hapless diva, but she realized that Jason truly loved Brenda and the two of them were just there for each other through thick and thin as friends should be. She harbored no jealously of their relationship and Sam even found herself laughing till her sides hurt when she'd overhear Jason and Brenda get into their arguments like an old married couple.

That morning before their run, they argued about the boys—Alec and Spencer. Jason and Brenda went at it ripping the clawing boys apart and setting a horrible example of how to settle disputes. Sam pointed out to Jason that Brenda was correct; Spencer had started to get a bit territorial. Jason defended Spencer blaming it on the boy's lack of sleep. His nightmares had become incessant especially since Jason finally took away Spencer's favorite book. But being the lioness of a mother, Brenda just wanted to protect Alec and she also knew something that Sam and Jason did not—that Spencer was possibly one of the Helena's victims.

Sam and Brenda arrived at the lake house just as Alexis was placing the last dish on the table.

"Welcome." Alexis greeted both of them with a hug and kiss.

"I hope it's ok that I came with Sam."

"Of course. You're always welcome." Alexis sat down at the table across from the Sam and Brenda.

Sam couldn't wait to dig in thinking her hunger pangs would dissipate after giving birth. "Where is Lorenzo?"

"I don't know." Alexis said in between bites. "We were here and he said something about needing to go back to the yacht for his art supplies or something."

"What's going on with you and Lorenzo?" Brenda teased.

"Nothing. And I tried."

"Let me tell you the back story Brenda. See my mother and Sonny had sex a couple nights ago."

"Sam!" Alexis was mortified.

"Was it the night Ric died?" Brenda asked.

"The night we found out." Alexis stuffed her mouth with food.

"That was grief sex." Brenda said.

Sam moved the pie in front of her. "I've had grief sex."

"I have as well." Brenda said digging into the pie. "It's the best you'll ever have."

Alexis was disappointed. "You really believe it was grief sex?"

Sam and Brenda both nodded.

Brenda took her fork and circled it around their heads. "All of us have been with Sonny."

"He said he wanted to hurl his hotdog on my naked body." Alexis whined.

Sam snickered. "Jesus. Stop now please."

"Can we talk about embarrassing?" Brenda asked. "Nikolas asked me to be his escort. Does he know what an escort is? Don't think I don't know about his little arrangement with my precious Brooke Lynn."

Alexis raised her hand. "I confess to encouraging that arrangement. I just want him to find someone. Poor thing. They all wind up dead or related to him."

Sam almost choked. "He'll find someone. I don't think he thinks you're a paid ho."

"Paid ho? Are you saying I'm an unpaid ho?" Brenda asked.

"Lorenzo told me he's a gentleman and couldn't take advantage of me."

"How did he get out of it?" Sam asked.

"He said he wanted to go to Kelly's and eat pie. He hates pie."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Wait. How do you know Lorenzo hates pie? He told me he hates pie."

"I just remembered from when we were younger."

"That's great Mom. That means you're remembering things."

Brenda fell in a daze. "Luis Alcazar loved pie. He was also very good in bed."

"He did and he was." Alexis remembered.

"That's what she said before she killed him." Sam sang.

"Sore subject." Brenda and Alexis both chimed in.

"But he liked pie after sex. It was so odd." Brenda said.

Sam leaned on her elbow. "Jason likes pie before sex and it has to be warm."

"Does it have to be hot or warm?" Alexis asked.

Sam laughed. "Definitely hot. Like it has to be piping hot from the oven. Not a microwave or the crust is mushy."

They all paused with the same thought.

"Sonny's ammo…" Brenda said. "He bakes the pie..."

"And he feeds the pie..." Alexis laughed.

"To his woman of choice _that _night." Sam interrupted. "Sonny does enjoy a variety of baked goods."

* * *

><p>Anna walked into Kevin's office and handed him a file. "Brenda will keep track of Spencer's behavioral patterns."<p>

Kevin took the file. "And Lucky has agreed to talk to me again. I feel like there might some things I missed the last time we discussed his programming. I could still stand to get Alexis in here."

"Good luck with that. That's all I have. Glad you're back." Anna started to leave.

"Hold on." Kevin said. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Anna asked.

"You endured some things under Faison's control. And what about Franco? You wanna talk about it?"

Anna laughed. "I need to get back to the police station. There's nothing I need to discuss."

"Damn." Kevin uttered. "The ones I need in here turn me down. What's up with that?"

Sonny knocked on Kevin's open door. "Is this a good time?"

Anna looked at Sonny. "Perfect timing. Kevin, you, me, and Lucy for dinner." She hurried out of the room.

"Have a seat." Kevin nodded towards the couch. "Where's Kristina?"

Sonny sat down. "She should be here. She got up a little late."

Kevin sat down across from Sonny. "She was out pretty late."

"Yea. I let her break her curfew since she said she'd be at Kelly's. Did she lie to me?"

"No. I saw her at Kelly's. Let me ask you something. How do you access your medication without consulting a psychiatrist?"

Sonny grinned and remained quiet.

"Ok. I get it. What you say is confidential if that's what you're concerned about."

"Kevin, I'm here to listen and be supportive of my daughter."

Kristina walked in. "Hi Doc!" She waved to him and settled in next to Sonny. "Sorry I'm late."

"Are you always late Kristina?"

Kristina sunk down into the couch. "Yes."

Kevin wrote down on his pad. "Lucy does not tolerate tardiness."

Kristina nodded. 'I'll remember that."

"Well let's get started." Kevin closed his door and sat down. "I saw Kristina last night and we had a discussion about her wanting to be an intern at Crimson."

Sonny looked at Kristina. "That's pretty cool. Is that what you want to do?"

"I guess. Not sure."

"She's being considered for the face of Crimson." Kevin added.

Sonny didn't blink. "Great. She's a good-looking kid."

"Do you and Alexis discuss anything regarding Kristina? How do the two of you communicate?"

Sonny bulked. "What kind of question is that?"

"A valid one. It seems to me that both of you give Kristina mixed signals. Let's talk about Ethan Lovett. I had a chat with him last night. Kristina, what does your father tell you about Ethan?"

"He doesn't want me to look in Ethan's direction."

"And your mother?' Kevin asked.

"She loves Ethan."

Sonny chuckled. "That's not fair. Parents disagree all the time. Alexis and I have some things we don't agree on, but we resolve them."

"You obviously don't agree on therapy. Why isn't Alexis here?"

"Kevin, I'm not going to use this as a means of evaluating mine or Alexis' parenting skills. She has her reasons for not being here."

"So it's a not a scheduling issue?" Kevin asked.

Sonny sighed. "I'm also not going to disparage Alexis in front of Kristina."

"It does bother me that she's not here." Kristina said. "This is really important to me and it's because my dad is here that he and I have a better relationship. Doc, if my mother had just come to me first and discussed Crimson with me and her fears, as you did last night, I probably wouldn't agree, but at least I'd get it."

"So that Sonny is in the loop, I told Kristina about Brenda's nervous breakdown."

Sonny rubbed his eyes. "I forgot about that. There was more to it though and you know it. I left her at the altar. I told Jason to not let her walk down the aisle and she didn't listen to him 'cause she's stubborn. Brenda always walks into the fire even when you tell her that it's hot. But something changed this time, Kevin. This time around she wasn't that same person. She went through the fire with me and left me behind to burn."

Kevin sat back in his chair. "Sounds like Karma."

"So you're saying I deserve to get my heart stomped on?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, you don't have a commitment bone in your body. You think you're committed, but you're not. You're only committed to power."

Kristina raised her hand. "Should I leave?"

Sonny looked at Kristina. "Yea. Yea. I want her to leave. It's you and me Kevin Collins. I want to prove you wrong. Don't you dare sit there and tell me I'm not committed when my kid just told you I'm the more committed of the two parents."

"Only when you want something Sonny. You want something from Kristina. And you want something from the other kid of yours that sees me."

Kristina grabbed her purse and darted out of the room. She closed the door and took a deep breath. As she headed towards the elevator, she ran into Anna.

"Kristina. How are you?' Anna asked.

"I'm so happy right now." Kristina exclaimed.

Anna smiled. "That's great. I love it that you're happy. What happened?"

"Doc totally used reverse psychology on my dad and it was totally awesome. I have to tell my mom. She won't believe it."

* * *

><p>Diane whizzed into the lake house. "I have arrived." She sat down at the table with Alexis, Brenda, and Sam finishing off their meal.<p>

"We had dessert first." Alexis pointed to the almost empty pie plate.

Diane noticed Brenda. "When did you get back in town?"

"I've been in and out. And I have a trunk full of Cartullo shoes in your size."

Diane's heart stopped. "Shut up. What do you want?"

Brenda shook her head. "Nothing. They're yours. Just stop by the Quartermaine's to pick them up."

Diane clapped her hands. "I love her." She dug in her purse and pulled out an envelope. "I have good news and I have bad news." She handed Alexis the envelope. "Good news is in that envelope are the signed documents by Sonny and Kristina stating that all kidnapping charges against Lorenzo Alcazar have been dropped."

Alexis opened the envelope. "And the bad news."

"Lorenzo was arrested."

Sam put down her fork. "Why?"

"There was a shipment with his name all over it that showed up at Pier 32. It was full of illegal arms en route to Greece."

"Why are you here?" Alexis asked.

"They _just _hauled him in." Diane dug into what was left of the pie. "I like it when Lorenzo sweats. He's so cute."

"Is he guilty?" Brenda asked.

Diane shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't had the chance to know when he's guilty or not."

Alexis started to get up from the table, but Diane pulled her back down.

"You're not going." Diane said. "You're enjoying your time with the girls. This has nothing to do with you. I am his attorney. I will take care of it."

Kristina ran into the lake house. "Mom! You will not believe it." She banged on the table. "Dad's in therapy and he's totally into it."

Diane burst out in arrogant laughter. "And the heavens opened up and a boisterous voice said there is a God."

"It was the grief sex! Wow Alexis. You did a number on him." Brenda exclaimed.

Kristina was a deer head lights. "Mom, you and Dad had sex?"

Alexis buried her face in her arms on the table. "I didn't want her to know about that."

* * *

><p>Dante uncuffed Lorenzo from the table in the interrogation room. "Back again?"<p>

Lorenzo grabbed at his hair. "I can't keep doing this. Something's gotta give."

Dante threw up his hands. "I guess a life of crime doesn't pay."

Robert walked in and pulled up a chair. "So Mr. Alcazar, I guess you know the story. A very large shipment of arms and ammunition rolled in on Pier 32. Customs is showing you agreed to accept the shipment." He flipped through the file. "And it looks like your attorney, the deceased Ric Lansing, signed on your behalf a couple days before his death."

"Ric wouldn't do such a thing without consulting me first."

"So you and Ric have done business in this capacity before?"

"I need my attorney Diane Miller."

Robert closed the file and stood up. "She's been contacted." He left the room and ran into Anna. "Lorenzo is in interrogation."

"I was reading the charges. Do we know that Ric's signature wasn't coerced?"

"It might've been. Problem is we can dig up information that a conversation was had with contacts in Greece to do a test run through Port Charles."

Anna took the file. "I'll talk to him."

"He's not talking without his mouthpiece." Robert warned.

Anna went into the interrogation room. "Back to arms dealing?" She sat down across from Lorenzo.

He remained stone-faced.

"A test run to Greece was flagged. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt here. I like you. I don't want to see you locked up again."

Diane rushed in. "My client will not speak."

Anna stood up. "I guess this is how it's gonna be." She left Diane and Lorenzo alone.

Diane made sure the door was closed. "I don't know how to read you yet. Guilty or Innocent?"

Lorenzo rubbed his hands together. He couldn't look Diane in the eyes. "Guilty."

Diane tossed her briefcase on the table and sat down with a huff. "Tell me you're joking."

"I was hoping to stop it, but I got a little distracted with this kidnapping crap. Ric and I were supposed to discuss our options to cancel the deal since the terms were pretty hellish at best. I want to know who tipped off the authorities."

* * *

><p>Skye left Sonny's warehouse and frantically tried to call him with no answer. Instead she left him a message. "I was able to gain access to Ric Lansing's files with Alcazar. Let's talk soon. You'll love the results. I'll even watch you drink at the Metrocourt."<p>

Sonny and Kevin walked out of Kevin's office to the elevator.

"Will I see you again?" Kevin asked.

Sonny looked around. "Maybe." He pulled his phone from his pocket and showed it to Kevin. "I missed like twenty calls. I can't be unavailable like this."

"One day a week. One hour a day. No big deal. That's what call forwarding is for." Kevin stretched out his hand to Sonny. "Good session."

Sonny grabbed Kevin's hand and pulled him in for a quick hug. "Whatever."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Lorenzo was right about one thing, Helena did have gall. At age a young age, Helena had been schooled in the ways of manipulation. Growing up in a lifestyle of privilege, she never wanted for anything and rarely did anyone ever tell her no. And it didn't hurt that she was beautiful. Men would fall at her feet ready to give their love and their lives to her.

Mikkosavich had met his match with Helena. He was quite handsome himself able to lure any woman despite boring them with his talk of science and lofty ambition. And even when he talked about ruling the world, his plans were met with awe and disbelief. But with Helena, she challenged him and emphasized the importance of an exit strategy if the heat was ever on. Helena thought what she had with Mikkos was love and he thought so as well until he met Kristin Bergman.

Kristin's voice was a song bird's—memorizing and calming. At the time, Helena suspected that her marriage was falling apart. If Mikkosavich wouldn't fall to her feet, she would force everyone she encountered to do so. It was then when she crafted and sharpened her abilities of mental manipulation. She targeted the weak which was unsatisfying. She targeted the strong which proved to her that she was on to something.

After little Natasha was born, Helena set her sights on the biggest challenge of all. Helena's first inclination was to kill off the bastard of Mikkos in some accidental fashion. But there was another where that came from not to mention the others that Mikkos would never claim. Helena's best bet was to do what she did best—savor in watching her tortured victims suffer and gain something for her work. Natasha was her first true prototype. She sharpened her methods with her archetype Robert Frank Scorpio and sold off her ideas to those that craved her tactics admonishing that programming must begin early with simple teachings of strict obedience to the creator. Helena knew she'd be cut off from the family at some point in time and she needed an exit strategy of her own in case her work of Prometheus turned on her.

Alexis didn't wish to discuss Sonny with Kristina or anyone for that matter. Her heart and thoughts were with Lorenzo and wondering if his troubles were merely a setup or if he did fall back into his criminal activities. She didn't want to admit to herself if maybe Lorenzo was the next on Stavros' hit list.

Sonny was also right about one thing, Diane did know how to clear out a room. Diane and Sam had rushed off to Lorenzo while Brenda couldn't stop apologizing going out the door about letting the cat out of the bag about Sonny and Alexis.

Alexis decided to bury it all in a sink full of sudsy Dawn and dirty dishes. Kristina followed Alexis into the kitchen with her hands full of leftovers. She could read her mother not wanting to talk, but she didn't care. She loved to push her mother's buttons.

"So what exactly is grief sex?" Kristina asked as she wrapped up the food. "I don't think I've ever heard of that."

Alexis sighed and continued to wash dishes.

Kristina went over to her mother and stared in the sink. "You know you have a dishwasher right? You can just stick them in there and press a button that says do it for me." She pulled herself up onto the counter and tried to get Alexis' attention. "I promised I wouldn't get my hopes up for you and dad. He really was totally into therapy."

Alexis dried her hands and decided to humor Kristina's desire for conversation. "Diane brought over the kidnapping charges that you signed. I think it's great that you haven't bought into your father's vendetta against Lorenzo." She started to dry the dishes.

"Dad wasn't happy with signing them. As long as Lorenzo stays away from me, I'm fine."

Alexis raised her brow, "Are you not aware Kristina?"

"Aware of what?"

"Lorenzo is living here."

Kristina leaned on the cabinet and crossed her arms. "I was not. Why?"

"I asked him to watch the lake house while I'm in Greece since you're living at the Greystone. "

"And when you're not in Greece?"

"Most of my time is spent at Wyndemere."

"But you're here now."

"I missed this place. It's my home. But it doesn't have the security that I feel Mikkos needs."

"What about me Mom?" Kristina raised her voice.

Alexis threw her towel on the counter. "What about you Child? What's wrong now? Ok, I should have sat you and Molly down and discussed this with you. But I didn't want to start a fight with you and then Sonny would jump in and then Sam would get upset. Then Jason would get upset for Sam and then all hell breaks loose. Next thing you know Sonny wants to shoot someone. It doesn't have to always be dramatic." Alexis kissed Kristina. "Can we have an adult discussion about this?"

Kristina pushed Alexis away and jumped down from the counter. "Not if you won't discuss Dad with me."

* * *

><p>Sam waited outside of the interrogation room until Diane emerged.<p>

"So?" Sam waited with baited breath.

Diane flashed her a grim look. "You can go in Dear. I'll do what I can."

Sam walked in to Lorenzo trying his best to maintain his composure. "Dad?"

"Have a seat." He said. "I didn't want you come here, but I'm glad you did."

"You're guilty aren't you?" Sam sat down and cradled his hands in hers. "Why?"

"I just got distracted. Doesn't make it right, but had Ric lived, we'd be working on an exit strategy before this even went down."

"Can you get out of it? What can I do?"

Lorenzo smiled. Sam was the ray of light he'd hoped for all his life. "I appreciate you wanting to try, but I can't ask you to get involved. You've waited so long to be a mom and that should be your focus."

"Sometimes I'm afraid I'll forget to share her with Jason. That's where he is now. He was so excited when I told him I was leaving him alone with the kids. He's a pro. He did it with Michael and I think he missed playing that role."

"I can understand. When I lost Diego and Sage, my days of being a father were cut short. I didn't think I'd get that chance again until Lila Rae came. And then I lost another one. But then I gained you."

"You made me so angry when you took Kristina. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking how much I hate Sonny. He didn't think twice about shooting me in Greece, why should I care about kidnapping his kid?"

"She's Alexis' kid too."

Lorenzo buried his face in his hands. "One thing you should know about me, Sam, is I don't think things through. I was born with a better half. I was right brain and Luis was left. Ric filled that void after Luis was killed. And now it's just me." He looked beyond Sam and noticed Skye outside the room talking to Diane. "And I don't know who to trust anymore."

* * *

><p>Kristina laid down on her bed. She hadn't been back in her room since she was snatched from it by Franco. She grabbed at her neck remembering Franco digging his knife into her jugular as a warning of what he was capable of doing if she didn't cooperate. She didn't want to return to that room, but she felt the same as her mother, the lake house was her home.<p>

Alexis was used to Kristina's erratic range of emotions and knew that sometimes she just needed her time to cool off and think things through. She went to Kristina's room and found her lying on her bed playing on her phone. "I think you're obsessed with that thing? Do you ever put that phone down?"

Kristina put the phone down open to a discussion. "Sometimes unless I just don't want to be bothered."

Alexis sat down on Kristina's bed. "I guess I should consider myself lucky. You know how you don't really know where you stand with Ethan? Can you truly say that Ethan is your boyfriend?"

"I guess not." Kristina picked up her phone and held it up for Alexis. "No calls from Ethan in like days."

"His father was missing. You should work on that awareness thing."

"So Sam has Jason and Alana. Molly is dad's favorite right now. You're obviously busy and my therapy session keeps getting hijacked. You know it's bad times when your therapist blows you off." Kristina's was chagrin. "How would you feel if you felt constantly pushed aside?"

"I do know that feeling. After your father and I were together years ago when you were conceived, I felt that way. That moment in time for us was a world-wind. I did not believe that I could be attracted to someone like Sonny. It just happened and I don't regret it. What I regret was afterwards and I don't mean you. Carly went missing and she became Sonny's main concern. And after I lost Kristina, that was another person in my life that I couldn't count on anymore. And then Ned came along and fixed it for me until he went and broke it again with Skye. Brenda came back and I got pushed further and further away. It's a terrible feeling."

"Why didn't you just tell dad you were pregnant?"

"I wasn't one of those women that felt like a baby was going to solve the problem. Lily, Sonny's first wife, tried that and it didn't work. And I didn't want to be manipulative. My first concern was you."

Kristina sat up. "So manipulation doesn't work." She snapped her fingers. "Damn. Guess I'll take that off my list."

Alexis looked at Kristina perplexed. "What were you planning to do?"

"Nothing." Kristina shook her head with a devious smile. "I want Ethan to love me for me. I already hurt him once. I won't hurt him again just so he'll love me."

* * *

><p>Sam noticed Lorenzo stopped paying attention to her. She looked back and saw Skye. "Do you want to see her?"<p>

"I just had a thought." Lorenzo said almost gritting him teeth. "I think Skye is responsible."

Sam leaned in to Lorenzo. "How?"

"If I ask you a favor, would you do it? Only if it doesn't take away from Alana and Spencer?"

"Anything."

"Please keep an eye on Skye. She's up to something. She'll stop at nothing to destroy me. Watch after your little sister as well."

* * *

><p>Sam wasn't exaggerating, Jason was fitting into his role as Mr. Mom quite nicely. Every chance that he could get taking a break from making sure Spencer and Alec were ok, he'd slip into the nursery to check on Alana still taking a newborn snooze. The next time he went in, he found Edward rocking Alana's cradle.<p>

"Grandfather, if you wake her, I'm blaming you, but I won't blame you if you do." He smiled proudly at Edward happy to finally find someone that the two of them could love together. "I can't wait till I can take her for a ride on the motorcycle." Jason stood next to Edward and watched Alana unmoved by their voices.

Edward wrapped his arm around Jason. "I know you and Sam staying here is temporary, but you don't know how much your being here makes Lila smile from heaven. Even Monica is pleasant. There's not much we can do about Tracy."

Jason chuckled. "Tracy has been fine. Ned is his usual self. Having Skye here helps the balance a little. But I am looking at buying Kate Howard's old house. She's willing to sell it pretty cheap."

"The house next to Sonny? You've got to be kidding me." Edward grumbled.

"I know. But Sam and I need a bigger space and I like that neighborhood. It's pretty safe and quiet which is why Sonny choose it so he could blend in."

In the rose garden, Spencer, Lila Rae, and Alec played. Spencer was raised a loner. Nikolas isolated him most of his life to the point of unknowingly diminishing Spencer's social skills. Nikolas saw it as nothing more than Spencer's reverence and respect. It was the perfect pot for Helena to stir her stew. One thing Helena noticed with Spencer were his interactions with Alexis. When Alexis would go to Wyndemere, she'd purposely avoid the child for the discomfort she felt in his company. Helena would surmise her reasoning was because like didn't attract like and Alexis was quickly reminded through Spencer of her own temperament as a child.

Helena had gall. She watched from the rose bushes while Spencer did her bidding as she taught him. She beamed with pride as Spencer lined Alec and Lila Rae side by side and stood back before them as their leader.

"I'm the mother." Spencer pointed at his chest. "And you ask me for permission to come closer."

"What's permission?" Lila Rae asked.

Spencer picked up a thorn-covered stick and point it in her face. "Say Mother May I speak?"

Lila Rae eyed Spencer a bit scared but too embarrassed by the thought of crying for her own mother.

Helena emerged from the bushes. "Now now Spencer. Don't threaten to hurt the lady. You must protect the Queen."

Spencer dropped his stick and ran into Helena's arm. "Where did you go?"

"I'm never far away." She said as she kneeled to him. She removed the diamond earrings from her ear. "I never had the chance to give these to you. It's something to remind you of me."

Alec darted off into the house and up the stairs. "Stranger!" He shouted.

Jason left the nursery hearing Alec's screams. "What's wrong?"

Alec pointed to the door. "Outside. Stranger."

Jason raced outside to Helena gone and Spencer coveting her diamond earrings. Jason pried Spencer's fingers open. "Where did you get those?"

"A lady gave them to him." Lila Rae spoke up before running back inside relieved to be saved.

Brenda walked out to the rose garden. "Why is Alec screaming stranger?"

Jason struggled to get the diamonds from Spencer's grasp, but the little boy quietly relented. "Nothing." Jason said.

"Nothing my ass. I taught my son that if he sees someone he doesn't know to tell an adult."

Jason sighed knowing they were about to embark on a Brenda and Jason special. "Do we need to do this now? It's over. Whoever was here is gone. Let it go."

"Let it go?" Brenda yelled. "I'm not letting anything go. Why don't you admit that something is wrong here?" She pointed towards Spencer. "In this rose garden. Not you Spencer. You're perfect."

Jason opened his hand and showed Brenda the diamond earrings. "Helena likes diamonds. She wanted to give Spencer a gift."

Brenda took them from Jason's hand. "Yea. She does. It's classified. I can't discuss it with you...unless you want to become official."

"Do I need to be a male model?"

Brenda smiled and put her hand on Jason's shoulder. She inspected him from the back. "You've got a great ass. You always have."

Spencer saw his opportunity to escape. His eyes scoped out the path from which Helena come. He found it and wandered off.

"Do you like hot pie before sex?" Brenda asked Jason.

"Did Sam seriously tell you that?"

"Me and Alexis. Sorry."

Jason shook his head and went back inside with Brenda without another thought.

* * *

><p>"Let's sit outside." Alexis pulled Kristina from the bed and forced her out of her bedroom.<p>

"Can we have wine?" Kristina asked. "I can drink it in Greece."

"What if I make your favorite virgin Sangria with a small bit of wine." Alexis opened her wine cabinet and noticed something missing. "I'm missing a couple bottles of wine." She looked at Kristina.

Kristina tried to play innocent. "I don't know nothing about nothing. You know who took a bottle of the Menage though? Anna. Ask her. She'll cop to it. No pun intended. And you said Lorenzo lives here now. I bet he's a heavy drinker."

Alexis grabbed a bottle of red. "We need to discuss your drinking habits."

"There is no drinking habit. I'm just a typical college kid that attends the occasional kegger. No biggie."

Alexis pulled the cork from the bottle. "Alcoholics lie. Just ask Skye."

* * *

><p>Jax walked with Lucy on the docks. "I think I like the idea of you being on the cover for the rollout of the new Crimson. How do you think the meeting with Nikolas went?"<p>

Lucy tried her best to be positive. "Wyndemere never fails to creep me out a bit. But Nikolas is cutie-patootie. Can't help but wonder about his motivation."

"Nikolas is kind of a venture capitalist like myself. And he loves being surrounded by beautiful women, like myself."

Skye walked down the stairs to Jax and Lucy. "Are you leaving Spoon Island or going to?" She asked.

"I need to meet my Doc. He said he had a breakthrough with a patient so he's beyond excited." Lucy left the docks.

"We just left." Jax said. "I never thought I'd see the day of doing business with Nikolas Cassadine."

"You're just hoping to get in his good graces regarding Spencer."

Jax blushed. "You know me so well. But this really is about business. Nikolas approached me."

Skye looked in the distance and noticed Spencer hop onto the launch. "Speaking of the devil. Spencer!" She yelled. "He's alone."

Jax and Skye both hurried to the launch. They reached him just in time. Jax pulled Spencer back to land. "Where do you think you're going?" Jax asked him.

Spencer refused to speak.

"Spencer." Skye said. "I'm taking you home with me. Your parents are probably freaking out."

Spencer responded to Skye by grabbing her hand.

Jax eyed Skye. "Not before I solve this mystery once in for all. Will you go with me to GH? This is perfect and now I don't have to involve Alexis."

"God Jax. Why don't we talk to Jason and Sam first? We should do this the right way."

"He doesn't belong to them so why should they have him?" Jax was filled with fury. He wanted to take Spencer and sail off on the Silent Lady whether the child was his or not.

"I'll do you a favor. I'll take Spencer to GH and you can conveniently meet us there."

Jax calmed down. "Sorry, You're right. I need to be rational. I could very well be heading down a road to nowhere. I've done it before...twice actually." He smiled at Skye. "I don't deserve you or Alexis. But the both of you manage to get me out of binds."

"At least you can appreciate a strong woman." Skye mumbled. "Spencer, let's go to GH and have you checked out. Who knows what you ran into from the Q's all the way here." Skye winked at Jax.

* * *

><p>As the sun set on the lake house, Alexis remembered why she savored the quiet nights sitting on her deck with her girls. Kristina rested her head in her mother's lap while Alexis worked on readjusting herself with Sonny's business entities. Kristina snuggled herself into a ball as the wind from the lake blew their way. Alexis closed her laptop and decided to give Kristina the attention she knew her daughter greatly deserved. She thought about everything Kristina said. Her middle daughter consistently fell in the shadows of everyone else surrounding her and expected to wait her turn. Alexis could identify growing up in the House of Cassadine. And the light at the end of the tunnel was Stefan. When Helena would exclude Alexis out of spite, Stefan would recover Alexis' misfortune by giving her his all. She fell in love with Stefan and prayed that someday her prince would come and he would fit Stefan to a T.<p>

Sonny let himself into the lake house. He noticed Alexis and Kristina outside on the deck. She looked up and saw him wave to her. He poked his head outside. "Is this a good time?" He noticed Kristina asleep.

She reached over Kristina and grabbed the laptop to hand to him. "I don't think you should leave this here. I did get the chance to brush up. Thank God Diane is organized. And I will make sure Michael doesn't touch this. Also, I got the papers you and Kristina signed. Thank you for doing your part and I'll do mine."

Sonny put the laptop under his arm. "That wasn't grief sex."

Alexis was bewildered on how he'd even know such a thing was discussed. "Excuse me?"

"I won't reveal my sources. I won't interrupt. I know how hard it is to get her like that." He pointed at Kristina. "We'll chat." He left the deck.

A thought popped in Alexis' head. She grabbed Kristina's phone from the table and flipped through the text messages and there she found it—Kristina interrogating her father in a way that Alexis wish she had the guts to. One of the texts caught her eye. Kristina asked her dad if he loved or liked her mother. Alexis grinned at the back and forth with Kristina stating that there was a difference and Sonny claiming there wasn't and his misguided definitions of love and listing off things that he did for Alexis to show his love. Alexis felt a relief in seeing him try in ways he never had before.


	19. Chapter 19

_**If you haven't read "Alexis the Surrogate", Spinelli makes reference to something important that happened at the end of chapter 21 of that story.**_

**Chapter 19**

At GH, Robin caught her mother just off the elevator. "Franco is being released tomorrow to Pentonville."

Anna nodded. "Ok. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm just glad he'll be gone. I've got another pain in the ass to deal with right now." Robin hurried away from her mother still unable to deal with the reality of having a sibling never mind that sibling being Franco.

Anna took her time getting to Franco's room. She wryly flashed her badge before going in.

Matt finished his exam of Franco. "Anna, just in time. I'll leave you to it. I guess you'll be glad to be out of here, Mr. Franco?"

Franco shrugged his shoulders.

"Alrighty then. Mr. Personality he is not." Matt closed his chart and left.

Anna still didn't know what to say to Franco. He laid there waiting for something from her. "Robert said the two of you had a decent discussion." She said.

"Yes. Vegemite. Like or no?"

Anna scrunched up her face. "I hate the stuff. I'm more of an English Breakfast and scones kind of gal. I love a good scone."

"I used to have a loft in New York City. There was a bakery down the street that made killer scones." Franco bit his lip. "Good scones. They were made fresh everyday."

"Are you aware? Like do you know the magnitude of all the chaos surrounding you?"

"I think people like drama. I only fed off of what already existed. I'm an artist. We like big displays. I channeled my anger into my art."

"I've seen your art that wasn't crime scene photos. You do have a good eye."

"My fingers and toes are so numb." He laughed. "I think I'll need to learn how to walk again tomorrow."

Anna's motherly instincts she didn't even know she had kicked in. She longed to unchain him and just trust that he wouldn't escape. It hurt to not be able to trust her child. "I will be here tomorrow when they take you to Pentonville."

"Will you visit me? I'm sure you came since Robin is here, but Pentonville would take some effort."

"I haven't uh..." Anna took a deep breath. "I don't know how I feel about you yet. A mother should love her child unconditionally and stick with them till the end. But I was never a very good mother. I have two in the grave." She sat down. "Something like that screws you up pretty badly on the concept of motherhood. You try not get attached to anything."

"You didn't kill them did you?" Franco asked.

"Of course not. One was a miscarriage with Duke Lavery and the other, Leora, died of heart complications. She was just a baby. That one was hard because she went in and I was assured that she'd come out ready for what life had to offer. Instead she came out dead."

"I've made peace with my fate. If that's solitary confinement, seeing you visit me, would make it all worth it."

On the pediatric floor, Patrick walked out of the exam room with Alexis holding Mikkos. "This is going to suck for you." Patrick said with a smile.

Mikkos was restless in Alexis' arms. "And it's just one tooth? Refresh my memory on how long this whole teething process lasts?" She asked.

"It varies." Patrick put his finger in Mikkos' aching mouth. "You're not going to be getting much sleep."

Alexis wagged her finger. "Au contraire. That's what a nanny is for. We're heading back to Greece. I'm sure Korina will come up with some kind concoction to rub on his gums."

"I didn't hear that." Patrick laughed. "I'll be happy to see Mikkos next time you're in town."

Alexis headed to the elevator trying to calm Mikkos fidgeting in her arms by showering him with kisses. "We have one, no two, more stops."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo returned to the lake house. He was relieved to see Alexis' car was gone. "Hello?" He called out just to be on the safe side.<p>

Kristina stepped out from her room hearing his voice and headed to the living room.

Lorenzo didn't get a response and figured he was alone. He pulled off his coat and hung it up in the closet and pulled out his camera from the top shelf.

"So you're back." Kristina snuck up on him.

Lorenzo jumped out of his skin. "I didn't know anyone was here. Is your mother here?"

"No. She took Mikkos to the hospital."

"Is he alright?"

"Yea. He won't sleep. He's teething."

"That little boy is growing isn't he?"

"I thought you were in jail?"

"I'm out on bail."

"What's that?" Kristina pointed at Lorenzo's camera.

"Oh. It's a new camera I bought. I was going to take a walk by the lake and snap some photos."

"I'll go." Kristina volunteered. "Unless you wanted to be alone. You said walking was to clear your head."

"Doesn't hurt to have a walking partner. I'd love to have you."

* * *

><p>Anna left Franco's room to Alexis waiting with Mikkos outside to the door.<p>

"I thought I could have a minute with Franco." Alexis said.

"Sure. He's being transferred tomorrow."

"I'm aware. And by the way, I just want to lie check my daughter. Did you take a bottle of Menage a Trois from my wine cabinet?"

Anna laughed nervously. "Wow. Uh, yeah. I did. I fed it to your plant."

Alexis nodded understanding. "I see. That daughter of mine."

Anna noticed Mikkos finally calm and tugging at his mother's necklace. "Have you gotten any leads on your stolen necklace?"

"No. I haven't."

"I'll follow up on that." Anna reached out her hands. "Shall I take him while you meet with Franco?"

Alexis agreed. "Be careful. He bites."

Anna took Mikkos in her arms. "We'll be just fine."

Alexis went in the room to Franco trying to catch a rest. "Have you made a decision? On me?" She asked.

Franco opened his eyes. He noticed Anna outside the door with Mikkos. "You brought the kid?"

"We happened to be here. I thought I'd catch you before the transfer."

"How is Morgan enjoying fatherhood?"

"What is your obsession with Jason?"

"He's got a nice ass." Franco smiled. "It's not about Jason. It's really about Sam. She'll never love me the way I want her to. What's Jason got that I don't have?"

Alexis sighed. "This is bullshit. You're playing games. You're all sugary sweet with your mom and dad and you're an asshole with me. I've done nothing to you except defend myself and my children."

"Lorenzo should have never left me alone with her." Franco looked at Alexis.

"Excuse me?" Alexis asked. She approached Franco. "What the hell are talking about?"

"Nothing." Franco said. His heart stopped for a minute knowing he'd gone too far.

* * *

><p>The bitter cold cut Lorenzo and Kristina's walk short. She headed straight for her mother's wine cabinet and grabbed a bottle.<p>

"Uh. What are you doing?" He asked.

She held up the bottle. "Want to share it?"

"No. You shouldn't either."

Kristina grabbed a glass. "I don't understand. My mom's rules are so confusing." She sat down. "I drink in Greece. I drink at school."

Lorenzo slumped in the recliner steadily uncomfortable with Kristina's rebellion. "This isn't Greece and this isn't school. How about you put the wine away and we'll talk about Crimson?"

"Are you patronizing me?" Kristina opened the wine and poured a full glass. She sat back on the couch. "No big deal. Nobody died."

"If your father walks in and sees you and me and the liquor, I'm a dead man. Unless that's your ploy?"

Kristina picked up the glass and guzzled down the wine until the glass was empty. She took the bottle and put it under the table. "See. All gone. Nothing to see here."

"Fair enough." Lorenzo relaxed a little in his chair.

"My mom won't let me be the face of Crimson."

"Has she said why?"

"We haven't discussed it. I'll just get angry and she'll just change the subject." Kristina stopped and gasped. "Wait a minute. Do you have photography credentials?"

Lorenzo nodded. "Why?"

"What if you became my own personal photographer? We could put it in my contract that only you can shoot me."

"That won't work on publicity shoots. Yes, I could photograph you for Crimson, but for some reason I don't think that's your mother's issue with this."

"But you could be my guardian. Not that you'd want to babysit me, but you could. You and I would get along. Then mom would be happy. And my mom and dad can try to recover where they left off." Kristina's voice trailed.

"You're not very subtle." Lorenzo stood up and grabbed the bottle of wine from under the table. He grabbed another wine glass and filled it to the brim. "I don't think you understand how I feel about your mother."

"You know what I don't get...how could you love my mother? She killed your brother. You hated her. Please explain that to me. How don't I know that you're just trying to hurt my mother for revenge?"

Lorenzo sat down next to Kristina. "You know how pictures are worth a thousand words?"

Kristina shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

"I took many pictures of Natasha. She and I parted ways when she went off to college so we lost touch. When I came back to Port Charles to avenge my brother's death, I didn't know that Alexis was the same girl I fell in love with on the Cassadine Islands. But then I found out from Helena that Sam was my child. It took me back to all the times Alexis and I spent together."

"She said she thought you were gay."

"She did which is why she was attracted to Luis at first. I was that guy that did all I could to vie for her affections. She'd throw me a bone. For some reason I don't think she and I will survive this latest indiscretion. I just thank God I have Sam in my corner."

* * *

><p>Robin found Anna outside of Franco's room still holding Mikkos. "Look at you."<p>

"I know. I feel like I might break him." Anna said.

"He's teething. Alexis would only see Patrick or me, but I was tied up."

"I think I'll see Franco when he goes to Pentonville."

Robin flashed a disapproving look. "Whatever. I can't tell you how to feel."

Alexis walked out of Franco's room and slammed the door. "He's a sociopath."

"What did he say?" Robin asked.

Alexis reached out for Mikkos who practically jumped into her arms. "I need to be away from all of this for a little." She escaped to the open elevator.

"I told you Mom. Franco is playing you and Dad. Why would Alexis lie?"

"He was obviously goading her for a reason." Anna looked into Franco's room through the glass window in the door.

"So it's Alexis' fault now?" Robin left her mother again in a huff.

On Luke's floor, Alexis stepped off the elevator and ran into Tracy getting on.

"Well well. Mikkos and I meet again." Tracy said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Alexis said. "Where did you meet Mikkos?"

"Oh. You didn't hear. The Borg kidnapped his kid from Wyndemere one night and brought him to the Q's."

"I wasn't aware of that. Thanks for letting me know."

"Anytime." Tracy had a mischievous gleam in her eye when she slipped past Alexis and into the elevator.

Alexis went to Luke's room and found him struggling to get out of bed. "What is Uncle Luke doing?"

Luke sat back down on the bed. "Who is that? Is that the miracle baby you told me you were having?"

"He is. And I have a huge favor to ask. I think it would be fitting if you would be one of Mikkos' godfathers."

Luke groaned. "God Natasha. You know I hate kids."

"I think it's a facade. Look at him. Can't you tell he's dying for some of Uncle Luke's street smarts?" Alexis leaned Mikkos towards Luke for a better view.

"You trying to get me killed?" Luke asked.

"Did you see Stavros?"

"Not only did I see Stavros, I saw your diamond necklace."

Alexis sat down next to Luke. "Where?"

"I don't know where I was. I figure maybe the tunnels. They kept me drugged Natasha!"

Brenda ran into Anna leaving Franco's floor. "Just the woman I need to see."

"What's the latest aside from the fact that Robin hates me?"

"I scored a date with Nikolas Cassadine. It fell right into my lap. He's going to be my date at an ASEC event."

Anna hugged Brenda. "Perfect. How loyal do you think he is to Helena?"

"I think he's pretty loyal sad to say. He toes the line. But I also think it's all Helena and her hold that she has over him and Spencer. She showed up in Lila's rose garden. Alec freaked out. You should have seen Spencer. He was in a trance after she left him. I feel so bad for him."

"Meanwhile, I have my own little monster to deal with. Do I breech a relationship with Franco or no?"

"I only missed out on Alec's life for four years, but Alec's also not Franco."

"When you first saw Alec, the real Alec, did you bond with him immediately?"

"No. We're really just getting our footing. But I love him. This is a tough decision for you Anna. The most important thing is to do what's best for you. I know Robin isn't thrilled nor does she want a relationship with Franco. And that's her right. Just don't let it tear your family apart like Alec's arrival kind of did mine. I hated having to take sides, but I did and I don't regret my choice."

Jax hurried over to Robin at the nurses' station. "You want to see me?"

Robin signaled him to follow her. "Come with me to my office."

Jax rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants before following Robin into her office. She closed the door behind them.

"So." Robin said. "Before I do this...I was here on the nightshift when Skye brought Spencer in. I had to force the truth out of her because she ordered blood tests for Spencer which was unnecessary. She said they were to establish paternity for you. Keep in mind, Jax, that I only did this because you're a friend, but Sam and Jason are my friends as well. Please. Please deal with this whole situation rationally. We can't have another disastrous Josslyn situation."

Jan leaned back in his chair. "Give me the results Robin. The truth will set us all free."

"Spencer is your son."

Jax wanted to explode in a ball fire. "Ok. And how do you expect me to react to that?"

"Not run over to the Q's and snatch him from the only family that he's known. He was trying to run away to Wyndemere. Nikolas is theoretically his father. Nikolas was all he could talk about. He loves him and we have to commend Nikolas for doing the right thing."

"I bet Nikolas knew the truth."

"Maybe."

"Why would I do business with that prick?"

"Think about the kid, Jax. He's hurting. He's missing home. He's been bounced around since the day he was born. His mom died. His name was changed from John to Spencer. He's not a dog. This little boy thinks he's a prince. He thinks Sam and Jason are just temporary until Nikolas comes back. You need to get him in therapy. Talk to a lawyer first. Maybe Alexis can help. I think she can be neutral. I did you a favor. Do me one."

Jax stood up and leaned on the door. "You're forgetting the biggest hurdle of them all—Sonny. He's going to be all over this. As soon as he finds out Spencer is my son, he'll stop at nothing to cause problems."

"You're right. I wish I had an answer to the problem that is Sonny."

* * *

><p>Alice opened the front door to Alexis and Mikkos.<p>

"Ms. Davis and Mr. Mikkos."

"Is Ned here?" Alexis walked in. "We have a dinner date."

"Oh do you ever." Alice rubbed her hands together. "He requested I set up in the rose garden. I'm working on the cake."

Alexis looked at Mikkos. "Did you hear that? Cake? Is there frosting? He loves to lick the spoon."

Jason went down the stairs just as Alexis was handing off Mikkos to Alice. "What are you doing here?"

Alice whisked Mikkos off to the kitchen.

"Dinner with Ned. We were going to do the Metrocourt, but I thought I'd bring Mikkos along. I heard you're a kidnapper."

"Who told you that?"

"No worries. Is there is an issue we need to discuss? I won't even call my attorney."

"Something I don't wish to discuss with you."

"My neurosis?" Alexis pointed herself. "Leaving Mikkos in the stables?"

Jason shook his head. "I'm just glad you're here now. You and Ned enjoy your dinner. I'll keep an eye on Mikkos."

"He's teething."

Jason smiled. "Ouch. That sucks."

"It does. Nikolas dropped him off at the lake house. He couldn't get rid of him fast enough. Nikolas and I are heading to Greece."

Ned walked in from the family room. He grabbed Alexis' hand. "If I may steal her."

Jason waved them off. "You may."

Spinelli wallked in the front door just as Jason took a seat on the stairs. "Stone Cold. I have information." He sat down next to Jason."

"Something wrong?"

"Well, I have spent a wonderful amount of time with Fair Samantha devising a plan for Darth Alcazar."

Jason shook his head incredulous. "Excuse me? What's wrong with Alcazar and why is Sam involved?"

"It seems that Darth Alcazar has gone back over to the dark side."

Jason opened his arms. "Why is that Sam's problem? Don't tell me she's getting involved with saving him every time he screws up? You've got to stop her Spinelli."

"But Fair Samantha is most unhappy at the moment."

Jason rested his face in his hands. "I hate to do this, but I need you to deal with Sam. Mikkos is here for a couple hours and then he's off to Greece again. Can you handle Sam?"

Spinelli shrugged his shoulders. "You know what happened the last time I handled Fair Samantha right?"

"No." Jason shook his head. "What?"

"Darth Alcazar shot her."

* * *

><p>Sam approached Epiphany at the nurses' station. "Any chance I can have like ten minutes with Franco?"<p>

Epiphany looked over at the guards. "No can do. Only if Anna or Robert can get you in there. You don't need to be in there anyway. That boy is a nut." She walked away.

Nikolas stepped off the elevator and spotted Sam. "Sam!"

She rushed over to Nikolas. "Can you get me in Franco's room?"

"No way. You don't need to be in there."

"Come on Nikolas. I need to see him before he's carted off to Pentonville. I need to ask him one question."

Jax walked up to Sam and Nikolas. "Just the two people I wanted to see. We can do this easy or we can do this hard. I just found out that Spencer is my son and I intend to take him home very soon. I'm consulting my attorney." Jax walked away.

Sam was jolted out of sorts. She looked at Nikolas. "Is he serious? Did you know?"

Nikolas shook his head. "I didn't know."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

One thing that Ned Ashton could say was that Alexis was the one that got away. She was the perfect balance of business and fun. It didn't end well, but even Ned could finally admit that he took his chivalry too far. He hadn't seen her in at least a year, maybe more before he overheard her sweet motherly musings over the phone to Stefan at Jason and Sam's wedding. He and Lois were working on a reunion, but once he decided to return to the corporate world, things with Lois turned sour again as she couldn't see past her disdain for the Quartermaines, namely Tracy.

The night was cold, but Alexis was used to it from Spoon Island. She could tell that Ned was bearing it in the name of being romantic. Every once in a while if Ned would go to take a business call, Alexis would sneak to the family room where Jason and Mikkos decided to spread out toys and books on the floor for tummy time.

Just before dessert, Ned swore he would only take one more call before shutting off his phone for good. He raced back in the house leaving Alexis alone at the round table that was draped in one of Lila's tablecloths. Alexis picked up her own phone to check the time knowing she had to race home before she and Nikolas were to board their flight to Greece. She didn't think she would ever say it, but she couldn't wait to get back to the island. She missed her office with the reflecting pool outside her window. She missed Korina's motherly ways and Andreas' specimen of beauty hovering over her bed to give her reports of Mikkos. More than anything, the Cassadine Islands were both an escape from and reminder of the damage that had been done to her psyche.

Alexis put down her phone believing she saw something moving in the bushes. She thought it might be the wind until Helena walked down the path and into the gardens.

Alexis picked up her glass of wine and took bigger sips then she was before. "I don't think you were invited."

Helena pulled out Ned's chair and took a seat. "I've never had a problem dealing with you face to face Natasha. But you've surrounded yourself by these so-called protectors including my grandson. You're stealing a play from my book. You know I love to wake up next to a handsome face and a warm body, namely Luke Spencer. At least give me the credit."

Alexis agreed. "Yes. I am the Queen, Helena. That big, ridiculous painting of you in the Great Room? I plan to destroy it and replace with my own."

"You're not fit to lick the bottoms of my shoes. What are you planning with Franco? Don't think he's coming over to your side."

Alexis continued to sip her wine. "A girl doesn't kiss and tell. While we're talking, where is my diamond necklace? I'll kill for that necklace and you know it."

Helena stood up. "Why don't you just tell me how you plan to kill me so I'll know to dress appropriately?"

Alexis sat back in her chair more relaxed seeing the desperation seeping from Helena's questions. "It's only fitting that I use the same dagger that you used on my mother and I'd love it if Stavros could watch me slit your throat."

Helena laughed. "You're such a dreamer Natasha. And your son is quite captivated by me. We've bonded in case you didn't know."

In the family room, Jason laid down next to Mikkos who was finally worn out for the evening. He rested his hand on Mikkos' back until the baby suddenly lifted his head and pushed himself up to his knees.

"Whoa." Jason sat up. "What are you doing?"

Mikkos started to crawl with such quickness to the door that Jason almost neglected to catch him before he reached the lobby.

Alexis stood up. "I'd be a fool to not believe that you've tried to influence my son, but thank God he's a baby. I don't expect you could do much harm. I notice when you're afraid, you start threatening my children."

Jason appeared in the rose garden with Mikkos in his arms. "Uh, Mikkos crawled. I'm assuming for the first time."

Alexis looked back at Jason. "Yes. I'll be in there."

Helena remained unmoved.

Jason pointed towards Helena. "I can have her hauled away. She seems to show up whenever she wants. She's not welcome."

Alexis waved off the offer. "No. I enjoy sparring with Helena."

Ned walked outside. "What is she doing here?"

Helena laughed. "I didn't realize party crashing was out of style. Natasha, we'll commence this on my turf. You're a bold Bitch when you hide behind your boy toys." She whisked away through the bushes.

Alexis went to Jason and gave Mikkos a kiss in relief to see him seemingly unaffected. "It was his first time. I wish you could have gotten it on video."

"It was weird. He was about to fall asleep and then all of a sudden he was off to the races." Jason smiled.

Ned sat back down at the table waiting for Jason and Alexis' parenting chat to end.

"I think we're boring Ned." Alexis said.

Jason agreed and left Alexis and Ned alone again.

"I can't believe you're still putting up with Helena."

The dread of her long trip set in and Alexis could finally feel the cold breeze through her body as if Helena left it behind as a reminder. Ned was appealing sitting at the table hugging tight to a sweater he threw on during his last trip in the house. She went to him and sat down on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. She missed the times when Lila was still alive. The sight of Helena often reminded of her times where she longed for a mother of her own.

"I remember telling Sonny my fears of marrying you." Alexis said.

"Oh? Do tell." Ned was intrigued. "Probably would have been good to tell me before you flagged down a semi at our wedding."

"I was afraid I would turn into a matriarch of sorts with proper manners, white laced gloves, and pearls."

"Well you are a mother." Ned shook his head. "Who knew that you'd be a mother? Have you ever just sat and thought about that? I still remember the first time you held Brooke Lynn and the sheer terror in your face. I was not bored by your conversation with Jason. I was in awe that the conversation was even being had."

"Ned, I'm a terrible mother. The oldest just showed up one day like _oh I'm your daughter_. Kristina is her father's child through and through. Molly is fatherless, but such a little smarty-pants. And Mikkos...I worry about him becoming too much of a Cassadine. I always wanted to not be a Cassadine. I was happy as Alexis Davis. I savored the distance but craved to be near it."

Ned held Alexis tight. "See is this is why you and I were perfect. I was Eddie Maine and happy. And then I was pulled into being a Quartermaine." He paused for a moment. "Eddie's Angel."

Alexis had the same thought. "Don't go there. I am still trying to live that embarrassing period of my life down." She stood up. "But I miss it. It was so much fun being a sex object."

"We should do it again sometime. Have you seen the booming market for sex tapes? I hear the Cassadines could use the money." Ned smirked.

* * *

><p>Nikolas and Sam decided to take the launch to Spoon Island. Ms. Landsbury opened the door to Wyndemere pleasantly surprised to see Sam with Nikolas.<p>

"Ah, Mrs. Quartermaine." She said. "Master Nikolas, shall I warm something up for dinner."

"Yes." Sam said with determination as she headed straight for the dining room.

Ms. Landsbury scurried away to the kitchen without further instruction.

Sam could tell that Nikolas was tense as he dragged his feet to follow her. "I don't want to accuse you of anything. I know we weren't sure of Spencer's paternity. But what I need to know is how did you not know?"

"Sam, we went over this. I'm not going to lie to you. I never have. I didn't know that Jax was Spencer's father."

"But you knew he wasn't yours?"

Nikolas slowly nodded. "Yes. Helena informed me of that."

"But it's not like you went out the next day and told anyone the truth."

"He's a child. This is the only home that Spencer knows. I only left him in your care because you opened him up in ways that I can't explain. You did the same to me."

Sam crossed her arms hoping to create a barrier to the beating she could practically hear in her heart. "I hear you're seeing Brenda?"

"I asked her out, yes. She doesn't seem to care for me much. But I do remember her sitting by my bedside after I was shot in the throat. I couldn't speak. And I remember her telling me that I would be ok and I would recover as she had done. And then I heard she had a breakdown. I feel like the same thing happened to me. I've never felt like me. I just don't know who Nikolas Cassadine should be. I'm a terrible father so I deserved to lose Spencer even if he was mine."

"Alexis says you're wonderful with Mikkos."

"She and I fight so much lately."

"You're both passionate people. There's gonna be some head butting. But she knows you love her. I know she adores you. She wants you to find love and happiness."

"Only when I sleep at night." He smiled at Sam hoping she wouldn't know what was going on his thoughts.

Ms. Landsbury walked in with a tray of hot tea and placed it on the table. "Tea to start. I'm warming up a lentil soup." She went back into the kitchen.

Nikolas pulled out a chair at the dining room table for Sam. "We could do more intimate if you prefer."

Sam took a seat. "This is perfect." She noticed him go around the table to sit across from her so far away. She patted the seat of the chair next to her. "You can sit next to me. I won't bite."

"Are you sure? You seem angry with me." He complied with her request and sat down next to her. "Maybe if I talk to Jax and make him realize that no matter what Spencer still needs a mother, you won't lose him completely."

"You gave Spencer to me because you didn't think I could have a child. And I appreciate you caring so much."

"That's part of it. And he and Alexis never really bonded the way I'd hoped." Nikolas remembered something. "Oh." He got up from his chair and darted out of the dining room.

Sam looked out to see where he went. Moments later, Nikolas returned and held up the Faberge egg for Sam.

"I believe you misplaced this." He said as he sat back down next to her.

Sam examined the egg. "I did but how did it end up here?"

Nikolas sat back and took a deep sigh. "I have a feeling my grandmother is responsible. I found it in Mikkos' possession."

"Why would he have it?"

Nikolas shook his head. "I don't know but I could barely pry it away from him. It's yours again."

* * *

><p>As the night waned on, Jason knew his time with Mikkos was coming to an end. He sat down on the floor with the baby still wide awake in his lap and pulled out the Africa book. "I think there's time for one more story."<p>

Alexis went into the family room almost hesitant for ruining the quiet that Mikkos and Jason were both enjoying. "Africa book time? Are you making him bias against my favorite animal?"

Jason flipped through pages as Alexis got down the floor with Jason and Mikkos. "Let me guess, you're an elephant fan?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Alexis looked over Jason's shoulder at the book. "They're amazing animals and so loving."

"Until you piss them off." Jason smiled at her. "What do you think an elephant would do to Helena?"

Alexis laughed. "I'm not afraid of her. I used to be so don't get me wrong."

"She killed my son. You should be afraid."

"Franco killed your son." Alexis put her arm around Jason. She turned a page in the book. "I don't get why you love giraffes so much. They just stand there and eat."

"Guess who's not in this book?" Jason asked. "Sheep. The sheep didn't make the cut."

"Jason, if you want me to get rid of the sheep, I'll get rid of the sheep. What do you have against sheep?"

Jason took a moment to remember. "Monica used to tell me to count sheep to go to sleep."

"I have to say that if this is the most pressing issue you and I are going to disagree on, then Mikkos will be fine."

Jason laughed. "This is true."

Nikolas and Sam walked into the family room.

"Did we interrupt? We were enjoying the sheep argument." Sam said.

"I guess it's time." Nikolas said.

Alexis stood up. "It is. I don't imagine we'll be gone long."

Jason solemnly handed Mikkos over to Nikolas.

Alexis leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear. "Apparently it wasn't grief sex."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Great."

Alexis and Nikolas left with Jason picking up the pieces and Sam a bit thrown off-guard.

Jason took his time putting away the toys. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Sam took a seat. "Confession. I have a couple confessions because our marriage should be based on total truth."

Jason sat in the floor listening attentively. "Confess away."

"Confession number one. I don't want Sonny and Alexis to get back together."

"Why is that your problem?"

"It's not so I feel like I have to keep my mouth shut about it."

"Can I ask why?"

"I'm team Lorenzo."

Jason was perplexed. "I didn't realize there were teams. Ok. I'm Team Ned. You know why? I'm going to assume Alexis was so nice to me because of Ned. I'm giving him the credit."

"Kristina and Molly are totally Team Sonny. I'm sure I can get Brenda and Nikolas to be Team Lorenzo. What about Spinelli?"

Jason pulled onto the couch next to Sam. He chuckled. "Now you're cheating."

"How the hell are you going to throw Ned on the ballot? He's like a third-party candidate. You're siphoning off votes here."

"Next confession." Jason interjected.

"The next one sucks. Jax is Spencer's father. We might lose him."

If Jason could thank Sam for one change in him, it was his ability to emote without inhibition. He wanted to cry as he had bonded with Spencer and felt like the boy was just like him—misunderstood.

"What do you want to do?" Jason asked.

"Nikolas suggested maybe proposing some type of joint custody with Spencer. Don't you think Jax would agree to that? He was angry when he told us, but I would be angry too so I can't blame him."

* * *

><p>Skye unlocked the door of Pozzulo's and held it open for Michael and Spinelli carrying a large box.<p>

"Where do you want these files?" Michael asked.

"Put them in the stockroom." Skye said.

Michael and Spinelli carried the box into the stockroom and dropped it in a corner. They emerged from the room with Skye waiting at the front door of the entrance.

"I think I got the most important stuff." She said.

"What's in the box?" Michael asked.

"Just some documents. I'm on a time crunch so I had to pick out the most important or shall I say the most helpful."

Spinelli scratched his head. "Uh, do you wish us to go back to the former D.A. of Darkness' temporary office for more?"

"No." Skye was adamant. "And do not tell anyone that you were there. I'm just lucky that I still own a portion of that property to have the access without any questions."

Michael looked at Spinelli. "I guess our job is done here." They left the restaurant and closed the door.

Spinelli stopped as they made their way to Michael's car. "Young Sir?"

"Yea?"

""I can not let Fair Samantha down. We must gain access and steal back those documents."

"What's the big deal? They're just a bunch of files."

"Files that may incriminate Darth Alcazar."

Michael shook his head. "Under no circumstances am I helping Lorenzo Alcazar against my dad. You're going to have to do that on your own."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo waited on the docks for Alexis. He spent the day going over the many scenarios of how the conversation could possibly go. He didn't want it to seem as if he was melding in her relationships, though he was, but he also knew she was perceptive and would read his unease as guilt and dishonesty.<p>

He spotted her from afar and could tell she was bit rushed, but when she reached him, she gave him a warm hug.

"I don't have much time." She said winded.

"I wanted you to meet me here, because Kristina has big ears." He said.

"Kristina is staying at the lake house?"

"Apparently. Not a problem for me as long as it's not for her. Since we're on the subject of Kristina." He took her hand and pulled her to sit with him on the bench. "Why are you against her working for Crimson?"

"She's bitched to you about that? Here is my issue. She has the most amazing opportunity at Yale. She barely got in. If you barely got something that you really want, wouldn't you work your ass off to keep it?"

"Is it what Kristina wants or what you want?"

Alexis eyed Lorenzo not able to answer the question. "Fine. Fine. I give up. She can drop out of Yale for all I care. Problem solved. But I will not financially support that decision."

"This is a discussion for you and Sonny. Speaking of Sonny..."

"Don't kill each other while I'm gone." She pointed at him.

"Better men have tried. You haven't asked me if I'm guilty."

Alexis flashed a nervous smile. "I know you are. This is me avoiding the truth."

"So I don't need to confess. That's good to know."

"Lorenzo, you and Sonny both keep me on edge. I don't enjoy it, but I'm stuck with both of you."

"About Sonny, please make sure he's not using you to get to me. I know somehow he gained access to Ric's files. If I could leave town, I would in a heartbeat, but I can't skip bail. He knows everything there is to know about me. He set up that raid on the pier. I don't have proof, but don't buy his crocodile tears for Ric for a minute."

Alexis looked at Lorenzo in silence not sure what to believe anymore. "I'm going to be Sonny's attorney again."

"Bingo." Lorenzo smiled. "He's got you and Skye where he wants you. It's slowly unraveling. It won't end well. I will be a leopard when I need to be."


	21. Chapter 21

_**In honor of the JaSam nuptials this week, check out "Alexis the Surrogate" Chapters 40 & 41, if you haven't read it already. It's a different spin on Jason and Sam's wedding day.**_

_**The ladies talked pies and guys will be guys.**_

**Chapter 21**

At GH, there was something weighing heavy on Dr. Kelly Lee. While the investigation on what went wrong during Alexis' surrogacy was still open, it fell to the back-burner due to the hospital's resources spent on caring for Franco. Since Franco was finally transferred to Pentonville, the hospital was able to get back to some sense of normalcy. And because Sam was a friend, Dr. Lee wanted to ensure that Sam and Jason had some answers to what exactly went wrong the day that Sam's eggs should have been used but were switched with Alexis' instead.

Dr. Lee locked herself in her office sick over the new discovery. Sam's eggs were missing. She constantly went over her records trying to figure what the original investigation turned up before Mikkos was even born. Monica had assured Jason that Sam's eggs were used, which wasn't the case, but Dr. Lee hadn't factored that they'd go missing altogether. She hit speaker on her office phone. "Hey Patrick. Can you come in my office?" Her voice was shaky.

She leaned on her desk and clicked her pen not sure how to pose the bad news to anyone. Patrick knocked on Dr. Lee's door. She darted up from her chair and opened the door rushing him inside. "I know you're a brain surgeon, but I need you."

"Well it seems I'm whatever people need me to be. Alexis thinks I'm a pediatrician, but doesn't stop her."

"I'm glad you mentioned Alexis because I want to talk about Mikkos."

"You saw the results too?" Patrick asked.

"Yea. I saw the results, but that's not my issue. Sam's eggs are missing."

"You're kidding. You have to report it to Monica."

Dr. Lee sat back down at her desk. "Should I tell Monica first and let her break the news to Jason and Sam? Sam is my friend. She's going to be devastated."

Patrick took a seat. "Maybe not as devastated since she and Jason have the baby they've always wanted."

"What if she wants to have more one day? We'll have to go through this all over again."

"I believe in full disclosure."

"You also don't have much bedside manner, Patrick."

"You can't look at it like it's your fault. It was a security breach."

"The hospital could be sued."

Patrick stood up and grabbed the door. "Take your chances Kelly. Sam and Jason need to know this information."

* * *

><p>Alexis woke up that morning in Greece eating her own words on the unconditional love speech she gave Jason practically a year before. As Mikkos grew, the subtle became more and more apparent. She didn't hear his morning stirring and feared that she hid him in the stables again. She rushed down the halls of the villa to his nursery and found that Andreas wasn't at the door nor was Mikkos in his crib. She stopped to think where the night went. Her best thinking was done in her office so she continued in that direction not wanting to create alarm.<p>

When she opened the French doors to her office, she found him sitting in the floor practicing his crawl. Her heart melted. Mikkos had the most adorable habits when he thought no one was watching him. He leaned over with a tinge of fear that he'd tip over and fall. After changing his mind, he sat back down and clapped for himself anyway for even trying. His smile was filled with mirth and Alexis couldn't overlook his dark features. She credited the Greek sun for the tanning of his skin, but couldn't explain why it lingered in the darkness of Wyndemere and the winter of Port Charles. Though his eyes were pools of blue, his head was crowned full of dark curls that Korina exclaimed she loved to run her fingers through while swearing up and down, with teasing in her voice, that he was the child of the man from Venezuela. What Korina enjoyed about Mikkos managed to dishearten Alexis as she wished it was that simple.

Andreas snuck up on Alexis watching Mikkos. "He was up early."

Alexis was startled. "He crawled in Port Charles. It seems he's forgotten how he did that. Babies are an amazing species aren't they?"

"Especially at that age. I'm told that you have a visitor."

Alexis walked into her office frightening Mikkos who blushed at the sight of his mother possibly catching him in the act. "I wasn't expecting anyone." She said.

Jax peeked inside Alexis' office. "Hopefully I didn't need an invite."

"You never need an invite." Alexis embraced Jax.

He bent over and rustled Mikkos' hair. "What a wonderful kid. I'm glad you can say that you've witnessed all of those precious moments."

"What's wrong?"

"Spencer is my son. I'm furious. I had to leave town." He went to her glass balcony doors. "What a view. No wonder you love it here. Seems peaceful."

"This is the newly constructed part of the villa. I don't go to the other side."

Jax nodded understanding.

"What can I do for you?" Alexis asked. "Would you allow me to talk some sense into the situation?"

"Yes. I trust you."

"I think you should agree to temporary joint custody with Sam and Jason until Spencer can get adjusted."

"I'm not there yet. You know? At the stage where I have to compromise for something that belongs to me."

"Jax, at least you're honest. You're under no obligation in this situation. But they will contest the paternity test to buy time. How did you get it?"

Jax remained quiet.

Alexis sat down and flashed him a look of disapproval. "Don't do this. Come on."

"Spencer ran off from the Q's. Skye and I happened to be on the docks and found him. I asked her to take him to the hospital for the test."

"If they contest, it'll be thrown out since you and Nikolas have a history of paternity issues with Spencer. You'll need to have the test done again under court order. I can get that for you. Nothing to be concerned about if Spencer really is your son."

"He's mine. Why do I have to keep proving that I'm his father?" He dropped down next to her knowing he was spinning his wheels.

"To prove it to yourself." Alexis pointed at Mikkos. "I lie to myself everyday that I look at him."

Jax looked at her confused. "About?"

"The possibility that he's Franco's son."

Jax rubbed his chin. "I never thought of that. He looks like a Cassadine to me."

"Thank you for keeping me delusional." She said.

* * *

><p>Nikolas walked into the main dining room of the villa and found Dr. Jackson waiting for him. The two shook hands. Nikolas held up a piece of paper. "I have the list."<p>

Dr. Jackson took a seat. "We kicking it old school." He grabbed his napkin from the table. "I can't believe you want to consider surrogacy after what Alexis went through with Sam & Jason."

Nikolas took his spoon and tapped his glass for the waiter to fill it. "Red or white, Dr. Jackson? You and I need to take a trip to some of the wineries here."

"I'll go for white. It's a little hot outside today."

Nikolas got settled in his chair and slid the paper to Dr. Jackson. "That's a list of all of the potential surrogates that I'll allow. I need you to help me rationalize cutting from the list."

Dr. Jackson laughed. "You're serious about this?"

Nikolas took a sip of wine with sheer confidence. "I tend get what I want and I'm assuming if the price is right, I should have no problems."

"Alright." Dr. Jackson started down the list. "Alexis? Is she offering to carry another child?"

Nikolas moved his head side to side unsure. "She's done it before. I like that she has experience. She enjoyed being pregnant. And it would have been fine had the child not turn out to be hers."

Dr. Jackson picked up his pen. "I'm marking her off for her sake and yours. Carly Corinthos Jacks."

"I was hesitant about writing her name on the list. Is crazy contagious? Like the Cassadines are already crazy. I don't need extra crazy seeping through the umbilical cord. Does that make sense?"

Dr. Jackson marked her off the list. "Moving along to Robin Scorpio?" He raised his brow. "She's in your top three?"

"Ok. So Robin is a good friend of mine, but she's married. She'd never do it. I would have married her myself."

"I found myself attracted to her as well."

Nikolas raised his glass. "Drink up my fellow heartbroken man."

"Next up is Diane Miller?"

Nikolas laughed. "That was a joke. Keep going."

"Your sister Lulu? Have you asked her? Problem is it's recommended that the surrogate mother successfully given birth before."

"Does abortion count? She almost had a child." Nikolas shook his head. "No. I'm afraid to ask her. I wouldn't want to subject her to my grandmother's antics. Put her as a maybe."

"Done. Ah, I like this one, but hate it at the same time. Brenda Barrett. Not happening. She's probably making her own surrogacy list. She ain't messing up that modeling career to carry your kid."

"Dr. Jackson, I like a challenge. This whole process will be a challenge."

Dr. Jackson studied the list one more time. "So let's say one of these women says yes. Are you looking at Traditional or Gestational?"

"Of course Gestational. I bring my own resources to the table. I have to do this right this time."

Dr. Jackson looked concerned. "Whose eggs will you be using?"

Nikolas put his napkin on his lap. "That's why I pay you the big bucks Dr. Jackson." He smiled. "I just need you to not screw this up."

* * *

><p>Luke was finally free to go home. When he stumbled back to the port of the Haunted Star, he was transported to the Mississippi Blues by the sound of his favorite music blasting from the sound system. He walked in to Muddy Waters singing about champagne and reefer. Luke lit a cigar and watched Ethan setting up the largest table in the house—the table that had remained covered since the last time the Haunted Star hosted a party.<p>

Luke shoved his hands in his pockets as he observed Ethan making sure everything was in place for the High rollers table. "Big night?"

Ethan looked up from his work and rushed over to Luke giving him a bear hug. "It's a bit of a Buck's night without the loss of freedom afterwards. We've got the usual suspects like JZ, Mike C, and the Spinster all throwing in."

Coleman walked down the stairs and pulled off his shades. "I hear there is booze and gambling going down tonight in Jake's competition."

Ethan shook Coleman's hand. "The table awaits you Mate." He looked at Luke. "Welcome Home Daddy. Get thee behind the bar and service up Mr. Coleman a drink."

"Can you do a Coletini?" Coleman asked.

Luke went behind his bar. "I don't do nothing with tini in the name. "

"Then surprise me." Coleman leaned on the bar.

Luke pulled out a bourbon glass, a scotch glass, and a pilsner and lined them up on the bar. "Put some Mr. John Lee Hooker on the system, Dodge. One bourbon, one scotch, and one beer."

Jason walked in. "I'll take the beer." He picked up the frosted glass from the bar and waited for Luke to finish the rest of the pours.

"I'll take the scotch in honor of Mr. Quartermaine's former boss." Coleman picked up the scotch glass.

Luke picked up the bourbon glass. "I guess we'll toast to the living and pour spirits down our throats to the dead."

They toasted with their full glasses and drank with an unquenchable thirst.

Coleman shook Jason's hand. "Good to see you get away from the Mrs."

"I figured a night out wouldn't hurt."

"How is the new baby girl?" Luke asked.

Jason was filled with pride. "She's perfect."

Luke nodded. "Little girls usually are. Boys are so quick to dismiss you and want to put you in a nursing home or rehab…"

"I heard that!" Ethan yelled from afar.

"How is the arrangement with Natasha? She brought Mikkosavich by my hospital room."

Jason stared at Luke. "Go ahead. Say it. Say what everybody is thinking."

Coleman looked at both of them confused. "Is there a problem? I been living under a rock."

Luke cleared his throat. "So let's say for shits and giggles that little Mikkosavich is Franco's kid."

Coleman looked surprised. "Damn. That was a dark rock I was under. Franco knocked up Alexis?"

Ethan walked over agitated. "We don't know that for sure Guys. Why ruin the mood with this?"

"Will you let me continue?" Luke gave Ethan a stern eye. "Look at my boy Lucky. He raised your kid, Jake, like that kid was his own. I don't get it. I never will." He lit up a cigar ready to wax poetic in his Luke way. "I'm not down with raising another man's child. I refuse."

"You treated Nikolas like shit." Jason said.

"I did. He deserved it." Luke took a calm puff of his cigar and blew a perfect circle of smoke in the air. "I made it clear to Laura I wanted no part in that."

Jason was in disbelief at Luke's candor. "Sometimes I think you put on airs Luke. I was by your side when Nikolas was shot outside your club. Your hands were shaky. You were concerned. You rode in that ambulance with Nikolas and held his hand not because you felt you had to, but because you wanted to. I get that you hate the Cassadines and want nothing to do with their spawn, but be honest. Drop the act."

Luke chuckled. "There is no act."

Coleman jumped in. "Look. Luke, let's help our fellow brother here. I've been slapped with a paternity suit or two in my life."

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"Yea. We won't get into it. My point is if Jason loves this kid as his own, where's the beef? Luke, what's wrong with you being a father figure to Nikolas? What did he do wrong other than grace this earth? Same with Mikkos. He's a baby. He did nothing wrong."

"Yet!" Luke shouted. "Those Cassadine men are always plotting something."

Johnny walked into the Haunted Star. "I'm ready to play Boys."

Ethan clapped his hands relieved. "And now let's proceed to the table and put your opinions in your bets."

The High rollers table was filled. Ethan led the charge feeling right at home entertaining his filthy-rich Bastards as he liked to call them. Having the guys surrounding him felt like playing in the casinos of Perth and Melbourne where he'd pick a pocket or two in between racking in his winnings. As he dealt the cards for another round, he watched Luke still enjoying his cigar as if he'd never had one before. Mike closed his eyes envisioning winning the next hand. Johnny leaned on the table tired from working on money transfer logistics with Spinelli. The Jackal rearranged his cards in his hand knowing he had nothing but wouldn't know if he did since Fair Samantha and Darth Alcazar's woes were heavy on his mind. And he knew he couldn't speak about it in mixed company.

Ethan dealt to Jason still processing everything that Luke said and trying not to be angry that his mentor of sorts was set in his ways. He knew Luke lived a long life and acquired more wisdom then he could even imagine which was why he kept his mouth shut about it.

Michael picked up his cards feeling completely out of place. He had stopped going to poker night because of the discussions that usually turned vulgar by the end of the night. He couldn't relate to the guys though he promised Kevin that he'd try.

Coleman took a sip of his scotch. "Let's get some chatter up in here Boys."

Ethan was happy to please. "So a couple weeks ago, we played something called hit it or quit it. We pick a woman that we all know and we go around the table and say whether we'd hit it or quit it and why. Last game was Skye."

'Thank God I missed it." Luke said.

"This week is…" Ethan scratched his head. "I think since she was the topic earlier, I'm putting Alexis on the table. Jason, you're up first. Hit it or quit it?" He could barely contain his laughter.

"Ethan, I think you should go first." Johnny suggested. "And by the way, I'd hit it. Like no doubts."

"Agreed." Jason said without thinking. "Wait. I meant Ethan should go first."

"No worries. I'd hit it." Ethan grabbed a handful of poker chips and tossed them in the middle. "And I'm not apologizing for it."

"At least I'm not interested in her daughter." Johnny shook his head. "You have no shame."

"None." Ethan said. "Jason, hit it or quit it?"

"You're an asshole." Jason tossed his poker chips in the middle. "Hit it." He mumbled. "Let's move it along. Nothing to see here."

Ethan laughed. "Luke! Is Natasha your flavor?"

"Jason's right about this one. You're an asshole." Luke rolled his eyes.

Michael wanted to die. He tossed his cards onto the table and stood up to leave. "I gotta go."

Jason looked up at Michael. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." Michael quickly left the Haunted Star.

The room fell silent.

Ethan threw up his hands. "What I say? We did this last time. He was totally cool with it. Anybody else uncomfortable?"

"Just keep playing." Jason tossed his cards down and got up. "I'll come back."

Jason sped up to catch Michael before he took the launch back home. "Does guy talk make you uncomfortable or is this about Alexis?"

Michael stopped. "It's a little of both. Kevin told me to try to learn to fit in with the guys, but I don't like it when they talk like that. I know it's what guys do, but, I don't feel like one of the guys. And I don't want them to know how I feel about Alexis."

"Give yourself some time. I think you should continue to hang out with the guys. They're just having fun. You should tell Alexis that she has many admirers."

Jason left Michael alone to head back to the Haunted Star.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sam picked up Alana from her bassinet and just thanked God that she was able to do the impossible by having a child of her own. But she wanted more. She wanted to keep Spencer as well. Nikolas was right. Before Spencer bonded with Sam, he was a shy boy that rarely interacted with anyone. Whenever Sam would show up to Wyndemere, she would brighten his dark days. She held Alana close to her before she went out of the room and ran into Monica.

Seeing Sam and the baby in the morning before heading to the hospital gave Monica a second wind. She never dreamed she'd see a time when Jason would allow his family to step foot in the Quatermaine mansion.

"Jason tells me that you're moving soon." Monica said with disappointment.

"We won't be far. And maybe now you'll come to Sunday Brunch. I know you weren't thrilled with going to the Greystone."

"Of course. Did Dr. Lee call you? She said she wanted to see me and you at the hospital. Something concerning your eggs?"

"I'm not sure what that's about."

"We are closing the investigation for Dr. Niles' murder soon. I know nothing will give you closure concerning the loss of Mikkos. How do you feel about Alexis' decision regarding Mikkos?"

Every time Sam would hear Mikkos' name, she'd snuggle Alana close to her chest. It was an impulse as it seemed that every child that she touched, she'd lose. "I don't know Monica. I go back and forth. What happened wasn't Alexis' fault, but at the same time, I wasn't thrilled with the outcome."

* * *

><p>Alexis slipped on her dress for the evening and stood in the mirror to smooth out any wrinkles. She patted her stomach glad to be back to fit form.<p>

Nikolas walked into her bathroom dressed in a tuxedo with his bowtie undone around his neck. He yanked at the edges of the tie to get her attention. "You look amazing." He said pulling at the short train of her dress. "Can you do my tie?"

Alexis stopped her admiration in the mirror and turned to him waiting. "You know how to do this." She grabbed at his tie flattered that he'd ask.

"I want you to do it." He gave her a boyish grin. "I'm glad you're coming to the party tonight. Maybe I won't be so nervous now. Brenda called from the limo. She's on the way here."

Alexis pulled at his tie to make sure the bow was secure. She remembered the first time Nikolas ever asked her to fix his tie. "You want to talk to me about something don't you?"

"How did you know?" He turned to the mirror. "I wanted to talk to you about surrogacy." He looked back at her. "I think I want to take that step."

"How far in the process are you?"

"Not at all. I discussed some things with Dr. Jackson yesterday. I have no surrogate and I don't have a donor. I have ideas, but they all seem laughable."

"Nikolas, why do you want children? You don't strike me as the type that wants kids."

"Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. But I miss Spencer and Aiden."

"I bet you miss Emily as well."

Nikolas looked at the ground. "Why you have to go and bring her up? Yes. It's true. I'll never find anyone like her. And that's the tragedy of my life. If you went down the list of every woman that I can say I truly loved, something always seemed to come in between us. Does that mean I'm doomed to be just like my father? These are things I worry about."

"I knew your father better than you could ever imagine him. He's a horrible man. He's so horrible I don't even like to discuss his name. I assure you, Nikolas, that you could never be like him. I know you have your moments of guile, but you always manage to come back to us." Alexis smiled.

* * *

><p>Helena discovered Stavros, pressed and dressed for the evening. "This is not a good idea." She said.<p>

Stavros grabbed his suit coat and pulled it onto his body and yanked at the sleeves. "It's time that I saw Nikolas."

"You're going to ruin everything Stavros. I need Nikolas to trust me. If he sees you it will remind him of his hatred for me. Faison was right. You don't listen and you think you can just go and do whatever you please. Do you want to end up in Pentonville next to Franco?"

"Mother, why is it that you're allowed to freely interact with my son?"

"I was not seen holding a sword to Alexis' neck. You're a known threat. Your name is tied to the death of Ric Lansing. I beg of you to let me do this my way. I have a gift for Nikolas."

Stavros had nothing more than disdain for Helena. His patience with her had worn thin. He pulled off his suit jacket and tossed it into the floor with the temper tantrum of a child knowing she was right.

Helena continued. "During the madness with Franco, I was able to gain access to Sam's eggs."

Stavros crossed his arms. "Why does this matter to me Mother? I don't give a damn about Sam any longer."

"Nikolas is in love with her. It was just an unfortunate circumstance that she turned out to be his relation. Not his fault nor is it hers."

"What does Sam's eggs have to do with this?"

"Lorenzo Alcazar failed me."

"Why am I not shocked?" Stavros grinned.

"Do you know that he still owns a huge percentage of the Cassadine fortune?"

Stavros' broke out of his funk. "How did that happen?"

"Your incompetent brother. And while Alcazar forgave some of Stefan's debts, he still owns enough to make it worth it. My love, Mikkosavich, lied to me. He willed Natasha's bastard, Sam, a fortune. Lorenzo and Sam combined own us. Do you understand my desperation here?"

"No." Stavros said with confidence. "Natasha denounced her title."

"I fear she'll ask for it back. If Nikolas doesn't get an heir, my greatest fear is that Mikkosavich Alexander will snatch it from under him."

"Stefan won't allow it."

"I'm certain he would to spite both of us. He's latched himself onto that baby as he did with Nikolas. Stefan will stake his claim when necessary. I guarantee it."

Stavros thought for a moment. "Why do you think Stefan is so intent on Alexis going to therapy?"

"If it's to have her deemed incompetent, we're all in trouble. I'm not going to believe for a minute that Stefan doesn't have an ulterior motive as far as Alexis is concerned. Cassadine greed always wins out over loyalty."

* * *

><p>Brenda's limo pulled up to the entrance of the villa with Jax waiting. She stepped out and greeted Jax with a kiss. "I already have a date." She said.<p>

"I have a date as well. I'll be taking Alexis."

"You gonna butter her up on Kristina modeling for Crimson?"

"Well she's already doing me a favor. I should tell you before Nikolas comes out that Spencer is my son."

Brenda's face fell. "Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Be happy for me." He said with a grin.

"We have got to talk about Spencer. He's a mess Jax. That poor child is a hot mess."

Jax's smile faded. "In what way?"

"He's a victim of Helena's programming. I'm trying to feel Nikolas out and see if he's involved in any way."

"I don't care for Nikolas but I don't think he'd hurt Spencer."

"You should probably also know that there are concerns about Alexis as well."

Nikolas and Alexis emerged from the halls and met Jax and Brenda at the limo.

"Jax, I didn't realize you were in town." Nikolas pulled his hands behind his back and moved away from Brenda. "I'll be happy to excuse myself as Brenda's date."

"You don't want to be my date anymore?" Brenda asked.

"I just thought you'd prefer Jax." Nikolas face was stoic.

Alexis latched herself to Jax's arm. "He's mine. I'm claiming him. Let's get in the limo."

* * *

><p>It was like Christmas arrived on Sonny's desk. He was amazed as he flipped through the documents all labeled Luis and Lorenzo Alcazar. Skye walked into his office proud of her first true achievement as Sonny's new #2.<p>

"You hit the mother lode." Sonny licked his finger and flipped through another page as if he was reading a suspense novel.

Skye took a seat. "The question is what do we do with it?"

Sonny closed the file with a smile that pronounced his dimples. "The meeting with the families is this week in Manhattan. I'll introduce you and oust Jason. I'll let the heads of the families know what we got." He pounded his desk. "This stuff…all of this needs to be protected. Who knows about it?"

"Don't get mad, but I had Michael and Spinelli haul it over here. I know you don't want Michael involved, but I needed some muscle at the ready."

Sonny couldn't stop smiling. "For the first time in a long time, I feel like I'm walking on sunshine. I feel like all is right with the world."

"Wow. I did do good."

"Well yes. But you should know that Alexis is going to be my attorney again."

Skye looked at Sonny with suspicion. "Not a good idea. How do you know that she won't tip Lorenzo off to what you have here?"

"I don't think Alexis' loyalty to Lorenzo is that strong that she'd sell me out. Alexis isn't that way. She has this moral code where she toes the line, but she rarely crosses it...unless!" He held up a finger. "Unless you screw with her family. Lorenzo ain't family."

"But he's Sam's father. She will protect him the same I'm sure she'd protect you. You're putting her in a compromising position. But I'm just your #2."

Sonny fidgeted in his chair. "Don't worry. You got me thinking. Let's go in this meeting with a solid front. I have to trust Alexis. I need your confidence in me."

* * *

><p>When Alexis, Jax, Nikolas, and Brenda showed up at the sprawling beachfront home of the host, Gallos Castellanos, Nikolas felt an anxiety attack come on. He could barely walk through the door without gasping for air. Jax and Alexis went inside and immediately approached Gallos, but Nikolas stayed behind to catch the fresh, open air. Brenda walked in the door realizing that her date for the night wasn't by her side.<p>

"May I take your throw Ms. Barrett?" The door man reached out his hand to Brenda ready to be at her beck and call.

Barrett slipped her silk throw from her arms and into the door man's hands. "Don't lose that."

"It will be safe with me." He bowed to her and carefully took the throw to the coat room.

Brenda searched the room looking for Nikolas.

"Champagne, Ms. Barrett?" The waiter held out his tray of bubbling flutes.

Brenda grabbed one in each hand and continued to search for Nikolas. He finally appeared at the front door readjusting his tie for good measure.

Brenda handed him a glass. "I thought you abandoned me."

Nikolas took a deep breath and a sip of the champagne. "I don't know what came over me. I go to these things pratically every night." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Brenda looked around. "Good crowd. I expect ASEC will raise a lot of money tonight."

"Tell me about your work with ASEC?"

Brenda laughed. "No. I want to know about you." She touched his arm. "You're so mysterious."

"I'm not very good with smalltalk. I tend to say the wrong things so I apologize ahead of time if I offend."

"Yea. Since you brought it up. Don't ask a girl to be your escort unless she's wearing fishnet stockings."

Nikolas blushed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I swear. It wasn't my intent to imply that you were a paid date."

Brenda smiled. "I know. Just ribbing you a little. Don't be so nervous."

Nikolas grabbed another champagne as the waiter passed by. "Would you consider being a surrogate mother?"

Brenda choked on her drink. "Excuse me?"

Alexis pulled Jax into a corner in eyeshot of Brenda and Nikolas. "What do you think? They at least work aesthetically."

Jax squinted a little. "I don't know. Nikolas doesn't seem to be Brenda's type."

"Is that jealousy talking?"

Jax shook his head. "I love Brenda as a friend. Unlike Sonny, Brenda and I have gotten to a place in our relationship where we can be friends. She told me she doesn't think she can ever speak to Sonny again."

"You believe her?"

"No. She said that years before after he left her at the altar. She trusted him enough to take her there again. I imagine she'll slip."

Brenda grabbed another champagne. "Surrogacy? Like carrying someone elses' baby? Haven't thought of it lately."

"Again, I don't mean to offend. I'm hoping to be a father to my own child. And I don't want to take the chances, naturally, so I think having a surrogate would give me more control especially since he would be the heir to the House of Cassadine."

Brenda figured she'd humor Nikolas. "You said he. Does that mean that girls aren't of value in this? Let's say it's a girl. Do you keep trying until it's a boy? I'm intrigued by this process. It's kinda sexist."

Nikolas bit his lip knowing he'd spoken out of turn. "It's difficult to explain. But yes, a male heir is preferred. I'm not saying it's right. It just is."

Brenda' nodded her head not sure what to say.

Alexis and Jax walked over.

"What are we talking about about?" Alexis asked.

"According to Nikolas, he wishes for me to carry his male heir. That's the summary."

Alexis looked at Nikolas and covered her eyes. "Oy vey."

* * *

><p>Michael opened his bedroom door to make sure his mother wasn't snooping around in her usual lurking manner. He closed the door and grabbed his cell phone from his desk.<p>

"Johnny, it's Michael." He opened his laptop. "I sent you the itinerary. Can I proceed?" He clicked the purchase button. "Great. Thanks for inviting me. I'm looking forward to it."

Michael hung up his phone happy the guys didn't oust him from the boys club after his tirade from the Haunted Star. He peeled off his clothes and hurried to his bathroom to the shower. He didn't know what came over him, but he felt the need to sing at the top of his lungs.

Carly came out of her bedroom wondering what the sound was coming from Michael's bedroom. She crept down the hall and noticed his door was unlocked.

Michael grabbed his soap. "You've lost that loving feeling! Oh that loving feeling! You've lost that loving feeling now it's gone gone gone. Whoooa!"

Carly walked in and noticed Michael's laptop open. She threw her hand on her mouth at what she saw onscreen. "He's going to Greece?"

"Baby baby I get down on my knees for you. I beg of you please...please, I need your love!" He sang loudly.

"Michaeal!" Carly shouted. "I need to see you now!"

Michael was startled. He shut off the water and grabbed his towel wrapping it around his body. "What mom?" He came out of his bathroom dripping with water like a doused kitten in the rain. "Why are you in my room?"

Carly wanted to cry. "We need to talk about this? You're going to Greece?"

Michael rushed over to his laptop and slammed it closed.

"When were you going to tell me?" Carly asked.

"I just bought the ticket. I don't need your permission. It's not like I bought it with your credit card."

"Can we talk about this thing you've got going on with Alexis?"

Michael relented. "What do you want to know, Mom? I can't tell you anything. You pass judgement on everything."

Carly sat on Michael's bed. "I do not."

"Abby? Remember her? You hated her the first time you saw her."

"Alexis isn't Abby, Michael. I know Alexis and my hope is she has no interest in you. And if I'm right, you're gonna get your heartbroken."

All of the happiness that Michael felt in the shower poured down the drain. "I bet you never thought Sonny would fall in love with you."

Carly hit the bed. "Michael, it's not same thing. I was really concerned about this and now I know I should be. You're really fragile right now."

"I'm not fragile. I'm doing great. I'm loving my therapy sessions with Kevin. I have my moments. But going to Greece with the guys is a big step for me. Be happy for me for once."

Carly stood up and gave Michael a hug. "Just remember that you can't make someone love you if they don't. I hope you're able to enjoy Greece."

* * *

><p>As the night progressed, Jax ended up with two dates, in Brenda and Alexis. After practically running off Brenda, Nikolas was left surrounded by vapid models all vying for his Princely affections. He felt more put upon then in the joy of their company. Nikolas escaped the admiration and took another walk outside. Another attack of anixety came on and he couldn't figure out his sour mood.<p>

Brenda followed him outside. "You ok?"

Nikolas loosened his collar . "I think I'll walk back to the villa. It's not far. I need the night air." He started his trek back home on foot.

Brenda decided to join him. "Are you sure it's not far?"

Nikolas looked down at Brenda's expensive Cartullo shoes. "You might want to kick those off at some point in time."

Brenda took his arm and walked with him. "If my feet get jacked up, I'm dumping my Cartullo contract. I admit that I had a moment when I watched you with those whores and thought I'd make a better princess."

Nikolas laughed. "What whores?"

"You know. The models that show up with no purpose but to snag their future husbands and free booze. You ask them what ASEC stands for and they look at you like you asked them to perform brain surgery."

"Will there ever be a time when you'd give up modeling? You don't seem to fit the mold."

"I thought when I got Alec. But I admit I love it. I prefer the charitable side over the late night parties as the muse. _Champagne Ms. Barrett? Caviar Ms. Barrett? Shall I escort you to the bathroom to vomit it all up Ms. Barrett?_" She laughed. "It gets tiresome. We raised a ton of money tonight, but I didn't need to stay."

"Gallos is a charmer as you know. I usually enjoy his parties and his models as anorexic as you implied they be. He's very amused by Alexis and complains that she turns down his party invites."

The night air was still on their way back to the villa. As it came into view, Nikolas realized why he preferred to walk home, he was proud of what his grandfather, Mikkosavich had started, and he was finally able to finish. Nikolas loved to see it from afar and he wanted the woman on his arm to be impressed by it all as well.

"My grandfather was the greatest of architects." Nikolas exclaimed. "Not only did he design the layout of the Casadine islands and the villas, he designed the Spoon Island tunnels."

Brenda was impressed. "I was curious about the Spoon Island tunnels. That's a pretty extensive project. So where does Helena live?"

Nikolas took Brenda's hand and pulled her in the direction in the older part of villas where the Cassadines were raised. "Helena comes and goes. I'm used to it."

"Are the two of you close?"

"She's my grandmother. I believe she means well for my sake."

"How is that possible?"

"I battle with it all." He pointed towards the stables. "You see the horses. The stables are the mid-point between the new and the old. It would take months to tell you the stories of the old villa. I had to order the designer to ensure separation if Alexis was going to ever come here again."

"What happened in the old part?"

"My mother was held captive there...just beyond the caves. Alexis' mother was murdered there. Many terrible things happened. And for some reason, unbeknownst to me, Alexis will hide Mikkosavich in the stables."

Brenda touched her chest. "Does that happen often?"

"Let's just say we're getting it under control. But it all weighs heavily on me. Yes. My family is not ideal. They never have been. At Wyndemere, last year sometime it was, I went into the room and found Helena with Spencer telling him stories of my great-grandfather, Stanislaus Cassadine, and his killing sprees. She painted him as a great warrior, which he was, but I didn't approve of her glorfying the violent past of our family. But what was off-putting was when she presented Spencer with a gift. It was the dagger that was used to slit Alexis' mother's throat."

Chills went through Brenda's body. She moved Nikolas away from the direction of the old villa. "How do you know it was the same dagger?"

"I took it away before Spencer could really see it, but I'm certain it was. I hid it so Alexis can never find it."

"Nikolas, I should come clean. While I think you're a great guy, I really just wanted to go with you tonight to pump you for information about your family."

Nikolas pulled his hand from Brenda's. "I guess I can mark you off my surrogacy list. It would never work anyway." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm still a gentleman. You're welcome to stay here as Alexis' guest, not mine." He walked away from her with his head and heart hung heavy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Kelly finished Alana's check-up. She caressed Alana's rosy cheek and conjured up a smile from the newborn.

Sam was ecstatic. "Oh my god. I don't think I've seen her do that before." She went out into the lobby of the hospital. "Where is Jason?"

Kelly picked up Alana. "It's ok. She'll do it again."

Sam tossed her hands up in the air. "I don't even know what I did with my cell phone."

"I love this. I remember you and Jason not even wanting to risk having a baby."

"The heartbreak would have been too much."

Jason rushed into the hospital room out of breath. "It's done. I signed the papers on the house. I had to get Kate to the airport. That's why I'm late."

"Another piece of the happy puzzle is solved." Sam kissed Jason. "I love your family, but I'm going to kill Tracy."

Kelly placed Alana back on the table. "So Alana is a good weight. She's doing what newborns should do. Oh Jason, you missed a smile."

Jason scuffed. "No I haven't. She does that all the time."

"Since when?" Sam asked. "She doesn't do that for me."

"I think she has a crush on Edward. She only does it for him."

"I bet he offers her money." Sam said.

Kelly sighed. "I have bad news. I don't want to have to tell you this, but I have to get it out of the way."

Sam and Jason gave Kelly their full attention.

"Sam's eggs went missing. These were the eggs that should have been used for Alexis' pregnancy."

"How could this happen?" Jason asked.

"Mostly importantly, what does this mean?" Sam asked.

Kelly was hesitant not having the answers herself. "I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know. This was just discovered because they're trying to wrap up the Dr. Niles investigation. What does it mean? Sam's reproductive organs are damaged. The fact that Alana is here is a miracle. And I don't want to downplay that reality. Getting those eggs from Sam was not easy. I don't know that we can recreate that again. Jason, if you and Sam want to have more children, it might be nearly impossible. But anything is possible. The upside is there's no guarantee that whoever took the eggs will have success."

Sam was speechless. She had thought about the possibility of wanting more children someday, but she didn't think about how difficult of a process it could be for her.

"As long as Alana is fine, that's all I care about." Jason said.

"I won't apologize, because it's cliché. But I will do everything I can to help the investigation." Kelly left the room not wanting to face the fall out.

Sam looked down at Alana waking up from her rest. Alana wiggled her tiny body on the examine table. "I don't want to be sad about this, but I am. I want to see Franco. I have to see him."

"I just don't think that's a good idea." Jason said. "But, I have always been respectful of your wishes. Be careful. He has this way of getting into people's heads."

Sam took a seat. "Jason, I was alone with Franco. Like, I don't remember what happened, but I need to ask him some questions."

Jason went over to Sam. "What do you mean? When?"

"When Alcazar shot me, he refused to let Spinelli and me leave. So he asked Franco to remove the bullet. I don't remember much after that. I was completely out of it."

"I'm going to find Alcazar." Jason started to leave but Sam pulled him from the door.

"No. It's not his fault."

"See. I knew this would happen. You're making excuses for him. How the hell could he leave you alone with Franco? What an idiot! Where the hell was Spinelli?"

"He was locked in a room somewhere. I don't remember. And I don't think this is worth making a stink over it. Everything is fine. We finally have everything that we want. Franco is gone. I promise I won't see him. I won't even bring up his name."

* * *

><p>Michael met Kristina at Kelly's. He found her sitting at the counter talking to Mike.<p>

"You called me?" Michael asked her.

"Did you hear?" Kristina asked. "Jason and Sam are buying the Howard Estate."

"Good for them."

"And good for us." Kristina said. "I want you and me to go ask Jason and Sam if we can move into Penthouse #2."

Michael smiled. "You and me? You think you and me can live together? Besides, you'll be in school."

"I'm dropping out of Yale."

Mike went over to them overhearing Kristina. "The hell you will Young Lady. You'll give your mother a heart-attack."

"Grandpa, chill! I'm going to be a model for Crimson."

Michael grabbed a plate and took a piece of pie. "This is gonna suck."

"Kristina, have you told your parents about this?" Mike asked.

Lorenzo walked into Kelly's. "Excuse me. Do you sell scones in here?" He asked.

Mike flashed Lorenzo a dirty look. "No. Coffeecake, muffins, or pie. Take your pick." He angrily tossed his apron on the counter and went into the back.

"I didn't mean to upset the staff." Lorenzo said.

Michael finished his last bite but kept his head down.

Kristina got up from the counter. "Hey Lo. I just broke the news to my grandpa."

"What's that?" Lorenzo asked.

"I'm dropping out of Yale."

Michael turned himself around. "Are you just here for scones? If so, my grandfather said we don't sell them here."

"Why are you being rude Michael?" Kristina asked.

Michael jumped down from his stool. "We can discuss this Yale issue further when I return from Greece."

"You're going to Greece?" Lorenzo asked.

Michael beat his chest. "I am."

Lorenzo smiled seeing through Michael's bravado. "Tell Natasha my special project for her is waiting. I just need my muse to return."

"Whatever. Pay for my pie." Michael left Kelly's.

* * *

><p>While Jason was fuming with anger over Sam's memory of Franco, he knew to contain it in Alana's presence. Outside of GH, he helped Sam load Alana in the car and the two decided to stop by the former Howard Estate. As Sam drove off, he started up his bike and followed her car to their new home.<p>

Port Charles, while a bustling city, was more quaint then it seemed. It was ruled by the water and the estates were beautifully surrounded by the lake though Alexis was still most lucky to actually live on the lake on Lake Road. When one would enter Harbor View Road, it was no wonder everyone was able to be in everyone's business as the most wealthy in the town settled there.

Jason followed Sam through the security gates and the first mansion to appear was the Quartermaines. They continued on and passed the Jacks' estate. Carly could walk to the Quartermaines from her home if she actually cared to. Jason looked up and could see the Harborview Towers that housed Penthouses #4 and #2 in view as they made their way to a hidden path that led to the largest mansion on Habor View Road, the Greystone Manor. Sonny specifically ordered that his home not be visible upon entrance to the estate. He joked that the Quartermaine and Jacks families could be taken out first before anyone would reach him.

Next door to Sonny was the picture of excess called the Howard Estate. It was built in honor of Kate's massive ego and sold to Jason and Sam at a loss to Kate so she could quickly hightail it to Europe.

Sam pulled into the driveway trying to contain her happiness after a morning of bad news. Jason parked behind her and hopped off his bike. He looked over to the Greystone and saw Max and Milo coming his way across Sonny's lawn.

Sam got out of the car and freed Alana from her car seat. "It's Uncle Max and Milo."

Milo went over to Sam and admired Alana. "This is so great. I can't believe we're gonna be neighbors."

Max hugged Jason. "We're pretty pumped about this Jason. You'll love the Howard Estate."

"Yea!" Milo said. "She's got a water-park. Let's go see it."

Jason and Sam followed Max and Milo to the entrance.

Jason opened the double doors to sunlight christening the empty checkerboard floored foyer. He and Sam were in bliss. Kate's love of European design was telling with the walls made of ceiling to floor glass. They could see why Milo was so giddy. They went over to one of the tall windows to see the mini water-park in their backyard.

"This is a security nightmare." Jason said.

"But it's beautiful." Sam said. "What's with the water-slides?"

Jason nodded his head entranced by the light beaming into the mansion. "It is. I, too, would like to know the story behind the water-slides."

Milo was light on his feet. "We'll keep an eye on you both. We promise."

"While you're on the water-slide?" Jason pointed outside.

"Welcome!" Sonny walked in through the open doors. "Kate commissioned the water-slides to piss me off. She wanted her mansion to be more appealing to the girls then mine. Does this mean I'm losing Sunday Brunch too?"

Sam cradled Alana in her arms. "I'm sure we'll visit." She looked at Jason who was noticeably aloof.

Sonny approached Sam and peeked in at Alana bundled in her blanket. "She is just delightful. I know I have a funny way of showing it lately, but I am happy for the both of you. I didn't mean what I said at the wedding Jason."

Jason remained tight-lipped.

"That cracked I made about you playing house with Sam. You two have been through a lot together."

"We have." Jason said. "And I admit I should have consulted you first about leaving the organization. For that I apologize. It was disrespectful."

Kristina ran in with a bottle of champagne. "I have champs! I heard about the buy. Do we have glasses? Which room is mine? Oh you don't have room? That's cool. I'll just move in Penthouse #2."

Jason groaned. "Please don't tell me Carly is behind you. Clearly word gets around fast."

* * *

><p>Anna didn't believe she could possibly be nervous visiting a maximum security prison like Pentonville. She also never anticipated that she'd be visiting her own son. She signed in and waited for a guard to take her to the visiting area. She watched two guards, one on each arm, bring out Franco chained by both his hands and his feet. They helped him sit down and chained his hands and feet to the table.<p>

"How are you today?" She asked.

"You're my first visitor." He honestly wasn't in the mood to see anyone, Anna included. He thought he would be ok with the new arrangement, but he just wanted to die. "I'd like to make a phone call."

"I don't think you have more then one a week." Anna said. She remained standing not wanting to stay longer then she needed to. "Who do you need to call?"

"I need Alexis Davis. I want her to represent me. At least she can get my charges reduced. She's good at what she does right?"

"Uh." Anna didn't know what to say to him. "I don't know her very well. I'll inform her. I thought you made peace with this?"

Franco grew antsy. "No. I lied. At least let me paint. I can't even read a book. I just sit there and stare at the walls."

"That's the punishment for the crime."

"Don't patronize me!" He shouted.

One of the guards stepped forward. "Cool it or you're going back."

Anna waved the guard away. "He's fine." She pulled up a chair and sat close to Franco. She rested her hand on his knee. "I'm sorry. Helena did this to you, but it's too late to fix the damage that's been done."

Franco cried. "She promised she wouldn't leave me. She lied. Alexis was right. What did I get out of it? She hasn't even come to visit me. If Alexis can just get me out of here, I swear I won't fall to Helena ever again."

Anna was exasperated. She didn't know how to curb his disillusions. "When I come to visit you tomorrow, I promise I will have spoken to Alexis. Does that make you feel a bit more calm?"

He rubbed his wet eyes on his sleeve. "See you're not a bad mother. Even though you're lying to me, you still made me feel better. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Sonny popped open the bottle of champagne. "I have no clue where my underage daughter got this, but today, we'll have a special toast." He poured the champagne for Jason, Sam, Max, Milo, Kristina, and one for himself. He put the bottle down on the ground. "Alright. Let's christen this crib. May I not have to hear terrible trance music blasting from Kate's water-park ever again."<p>

"Cheers!" They drank their champagne.

"No trance. But maybe a lullaby or two." Sam said.

"I have an announcement." Kristina raced to the top of the stairs with her glass in hand. "I'm dropping out of Yale to be the Face of Crimson."

Sonny spit out his champagne. "What?"

Jason rubbed his face. "Jesus. I'm going to take Alana to our temporary home." He took the baby from Sam's arms. "It's not going to be pretty babygirl." He hurried out of the mansion.

"You're leaving me?" Sam yelled out the door as Jason didn't waste time to get in the car and drive off.

Kristina walked down the stairs. "Dad, we discussed this in therapy."

Sonny leaned on the stair banister. "When did we discuss this? I don't remember that part."

"You said you were cool with me being the Face of Crimson."

"Did you mention the part about dropping out of Yale?" Sam asked.

"This is gonna get ugly. We're out boss." Max grabbed the champagne and Milo before heading out the door.

"It's not for me. Mom wanted me to go to Yale." Kristina sat down on the step.

"Did you talk to Mom about this?"

Kristina took a sip of champagne. "So can Michael and I move into Penthouse #2? It'd be perfect. Mom used to live to there. College isn't for everyone. Neither of you went to college. Look at this place, Sam. You didn't need college to find the perfect husband, have the perfect baby, and stumble on the perfect house. I hate Yale. It was mom's dream...not mine."

Sonny truly understood, but he knew the battles Kristina and Alexis would have over the issue. "I can't make you go back to Yale. I support your decision."

Sam looked at Sonny a bit annoyed that he'd agree. "Krissy, did you think this through? Like really think it through? If you drop out and change your mind, you might not be able to get back in."

"I won't change my mind. I want to be the Face of Crimson."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo was good at getting what he wanted. He passed by the empty warehouse owned by Carly and looked in the graffiti tagged window. He knew Carly would never rent out the space to him, but he hoped she would at least meet him which was why he stopped by Kelly's hoping to bump into her. He was out of luck, so he took the chance and called her instead. She was abrupt with him on the phone and demanded that he erase her number, but he was shocked to see her come his way.<p>

"What do want?" She asked.

"I'd like to rent the space."

"I thought you live at the Davis house on the lake?"

"It's not to live."

Carly raised her brow. "Oh no. Don't even think about setting up some criminal hub in my warehouse space."

Lorenzo laughed. "Carly, it's for an art studio. I need space for a painting I'm doing. I'd also like it to be open to anyone of interest."

Carly didn't believe a word coming from his mouth. "Art studio? What are you painting?"

"I don't have a name for it yet, but I don't want to covet Alexis' lake-house with my work. I'll pay an inconvenience fee if I must."

"I'm charging you tooth and nail. Come pick up the keys at my place on Harborview Road tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Sam got Kristina and Sonny out the door of her new home. As darkness fell, she noticed the vast foyer was still lit with the full moon and stars. She closed the doors after Sonny and Kristina were out of her view. It all seemed perfect to Kristina, but even Sam knew it wasn't. Another battle was warring to be fought between Kristina and Alexis. And one was almost fought between her and Jason, but she was lucky that Jason rarely engaged though she knew he was hurt.<p>

Sam walked through the foyer trying to imagine the décor of their new home in the lit darkness. It was nothing like Wyndemere where even a flicker of a light switch still never did the dungeon justice. She loved the former Howard Estate. She took one last look at Kate's water-park filled with spotlights outside. She felt content to leave it all to simmer in her mind until it was time to move in.

She opened the front doors and realized that Jason took the car and left his motorcycle behind. She couldn't remember the last time she rode Jason's motorcycle. While she could take a walking stroll to the Quartermaines, she decided she'd take a ride instead.

Jason would kill her for not riding with a helmet though he rarely did it himself. She decided to go without as she climbed on and started it to a smooth purr. "Yes." It felt liberating on that bike. She took off at full speed remembering the first time Daddy McCall watched her take her first ride and she also remembered the guilt she felt that Danny couldn't experience the sensations she felt on that bike.

Sam loved the night wind in her hair. Her reflexes were great since she almost forgot to open the slow security gate that gave her just enough space to rip through its opening and down the country road. Sam's first impulse was to go in the direction away from town which put her in the direction of Pentonville miles outside of the city. Sam swore she wouldn't do it, but like her stubborn father Lorenzo, she was never one to do what she was told. Sam was the gambler.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It was starting to get late. Jason tried not to worry that Sam hadn't come home, but since Alana was born, she rarely stayed out too late or at least she'd call. He kept calling her cell phone, but it would go straight to voicemail. He even took a walk to the Howard Estate and saw that his bike was gone so he knew she had taken a ride. But he also figured after the mixed emotional day that they had, she probably just needed the time to be alone.

Jason paced the stairs until Brenda walked in more solemn then she'd ever been. "What's wrong?"

Brenda dug in her purse and pulled out Sam's phone. "I have no clue why I have this, but it's dead. It's Sam's phone. She might've put it in my purse."

Jason took the phone from Brenda. "Great. Now I can't reach her."

Brenda went into the family room. "Where is she?"

Jason followed her. "No clue. What's your problem?"

Brenda dropped her purse and went for the bar. "Jason, I'm so upset." She slammed ice cubes into her glass. "You know I only drink whiskey when I'm upset. So I screwed up with Nikolas."

"You and Nikolas are dating?"

"We were each other's dates for the ASEC fundraiser in Greece and I admitted to him that I was using him to get information for Anna regarding Helena's programming. Jason, Spencer has been programmed."

Jason seemed a bit surprised. "Do you know details?"

"_Where the Wild Things Are_is a trigger for him. So when you took it away from him, it made him anxious. It's liking taking crack from an addict. Chess and fire are triggers for Lucky.

"I didn't know that. All I knew was he was obsessed with the book. Now I know why."

"Diamonds are also a trigger for Spencer that's why Helena gave him the earrings. Diamonds are common for all of her victims. Diamonds at the start and diamonds at the end." She drowned her sorrows in her whiskey.

"So what can we do?"

"Lucky never overcame his programming. He became addicted to alcohol and painkillers as a result. ASEC studies show that even those recovered go on to other addictions. Lucky falls in that statistic." Brenda sighed and took anpther drink. "It all depends on how ingrained it is. The age of the person is also a factor."

"Does Jax know?"

"He's in Greece as well. I told him. He should know what he's getting into."

"Do we know any other victims of this here in Port Charles?"

Brenda nodded. "Alexis is looking warm. Nikolas insinuated that she's a victim. But she's an adult. She doesn't have to talk about it. She might not even know she was programmed. Nikolas might be as well."

* * *

><p>"The victim of programming trusts no one except for their creator. In the case of Alexis, she trusts no one including her creator. In essence, it makes for a complicated situation. She can not be controlled by anyone." Stefan offered Kevin a seat in his office. "I'm glad you agreed to dine with me this evening. I wanted to discuss more about the programming in the case of Laura and hopefully my sister."<p>

Kevin took a seat. "I think it's ok to have Laura back in Port Charles. With the medication therapy, I think we can make some great strides keeping Laura stable. Have you discussed this with Luke Spencer?"

"Luke and Laura, as you know, have parted ways.

"I did not know that. So he wants no involvement in her care."

Stefan smiled. "And for that I'm very pleased to fly solo on this project. But Lesley Lu very much wants to be involved and I'd like you to keep her informed."

"I'm not concerned about my ability to stabilize Laura for the long-term. I am concerned about Alexis. This isn't a game Stefan and Alexis is treating it as one. The latest reports from Anna Devane is that Alexis is obsessed with Franco."

"Obsessed is a relative term. My sister's involvement with Franco is not my concern."

Kevin was perplexed. "How could it not be?"

"In my eyes, Anna Devane, is out to protect her son. I get it. I don't begrudge her desire. But my goal is to protect my sister and my nephew."

"Are you implying something about Mikkos?"

"I'm no fool. I know that Mikkos is Franco's son. But the bigger question is does Alexis know it? And speaking of paternity, you should also know that Lesley Lu Spencer is my daughter. Keep it to yourself."

"Ok." Kevin nodded. "You gave me a lot to work with here. Can we talk about Kristina Davis?"

"Sure."

"Alexis left me a voicemail message before she went to Greece. She has concerns about Kristina. She wants to discuss it with me. And I think Alexis is on to something. She wants me to evaluate whether Kristina might be bipolar?"

"Do you have reason to believe she might be?"

"We've only had half a session, but she has her father's tendencies. It's kind of scary watching them together. I have to give Alexis credit for picking up on it."

* * *

><p>Nikolas poked at his breakfast. "Is sex an addiction?" He looked over at Terrell trying to balance eating his cereal and going over patient records at the same time.<p>

Terrell grunted. "Depends. Who you sexing?" He chuckled.

"I went back to Gallos' party after Brenda left and, let's just say, I drowned my sorrows in a model or two. Maybe three or four." He held up seven fingers.

Terrell lifted his head. "Did you find a surrogate mother? An egg donor? Jesus Nikolas."

"I'm not proud of it." He smirked. "I just felt odd. My grandmother is here. She always has that effect on me."

Alexis walked in. "Good Morning." She kissed Nikolas and Terrell. "Where is Brenda?"

"I sent her away." Nikolas exclaimed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"That is not proper behavior Prince Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine." She grabbed a plate full of fruit and went over to Nikolas. "The pimp lounge at Gallos'; also not Princely. And I only use your full name when I'm seething with anger. It's like counting to ten. Your punishment is tending to the boychild today. He's teething. I'll be in my office...all day."

Nikolas buried his face in his hands. "How the hell does she know?"

"You seem to have a reputation." Terrell laughed. "That's embarrassing. That's like your mom catching you with porn on your computer."

* * *

><p>Sam loved every minute of her ride until she arrived at Pentonville. She had been to visit Jason and Michael many times before and honestly believed Jason would be stuck there for eternity for his sacrifice to Michael. When she got off the bike, she knew she was too late. She went up to the door and saw that visiting hours were over. She had slowed down her ride hoping she'd just miss seeing Franco. Sam doubted, when she came to her senses, that she'd try to make that trek again.<p>

Sam turned away from the door to go back to her bike. She noticed a man in the distance walking towards her. She searched her pockets. "Where is my phone?" She got on the bike and started up the engine. The man continued to walk towards her. The engine stopped. She grabbed the key and turned it again to sputtering. "Just calm down. There's security everywhere."

"Samantha McCall!" The man shouted from afar.

Sam started the engine and that time it didn't stop. She looked to see if she recognized his face. She did not. She'd never seen Caesar Faison's face before. He started to run towards her. He was inches from grabbing her from the bike, but she rode the gas hard and darted from his reach.

"We'll meet again Samantha! If you want your mother's diamonds back." He shouted.

Sam circled the bike around to face him. "Who are you?"

"The question is, Samantha, who are you?"

Sam waited for him to approach her. As he got closer, she rode away from him almost circling him. "What do you know about my mother's diamonds?"

"I know that they're in my possession. Look at my face. I am the white-haired man that smells like smoke. I'm trying to quit. I have this nasty cough."

Sam continued to circle him.

"Samantha, I came to visit my friend Franco. I'm so glad we were able to meet face-to-face, you and I. Be sure to tell Luke Spencer that you saw me. He'll be delighted."

Sam hit the gas and rode away leaving Caesar Faison in her dust in the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Port Charles' entourage arrived in Greece. The limo carrying Johnny, Michael, Ethan, and Spinelli pulled up to the front of the villa. Johnny got out first since he'd been there before and security was extremely tight.<p>

Andreas greeted them at the carport. "I didn't know Ms. Cassadine was expecting guests."

"She's expecting me." Johnny said.

Andreas looked over Johnny's shoulder as the others piled out of the limo. "And who are these?"

Spinelli offered his hand. "I'd be the Jackal. Mr. Johnny Zacchara here is the The Dark Prince. Mr. Ethan Lovett is called Dodge by his father, the Proud Patriarch. And Mr. Michael Corinthos the III is Young Sir."

Andreas rolled his eyes. "I must check with Ms. Cassadine. She has a schedule she must keep." He left them waiting outside. He grumbled as he walked to Alexis' office. He knocked on her door. "Ms. Cassadine, it's Andreas."

"Come in." Alexis said.

Andreas walked in to Alexis working at her desk. "You have guests. I can send them away."

"More? Who is it now?"

"The Jackal, The Dark Prince, a Dodge, and Young Sir. Do you know these characters?"

Alexis grinned. "You can send them in. They're harmless."

* * *

><p>Sam rode to the Haunted Star and hoped she'd find Luke still awake. The lights were dim in the casino, but the bar was still lit. She climbed up onto the stool and stood on the bar. "Lucas Lorenzo Spencer!"<p>

Luke came out from his back room and found Sam towering over him on the bar. "Tell me I'm dreaming. Has my Cassadine Princess come home to me?"

Sam dropped down on the bar. "Pour!"

Luke went behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. "I am at your service, Goddess." He handed her a full glass.

"I shouldn't do this drinking thing." She tossed back the drink. "Do you know a man with white hair that is not Santa Claus?"

"You saw Caesar Faison? You've had a night haven't you?"

Sam handed Luke her empty glass. "Pour!"

Luke poured her another. "He has the sapphire and diamond necklaces. I saw them. One second." He ran to his back room and came back out with a map. "I'm ready for an adventure. You and me, Captain Samantha, my Gypsy of the Sea. Oh how I've missed you."

Sam grew weary not having drank liquor in months. "I'm breast-feeding. I can't." She laid down on her stomach on the bar.

Luke spread out the map in front of her. "The kid's coming with us. Lucky loved the travels. It ain't an adventure without a pretty girl and a kid by your side."

"Lucky told me about your adventures. You and Laura are a legend to behold." Sam studied the map. "Alana likes the car. That's a start right? Where do we think Faison lives?" She held up her glass. "More!"

"He definitely lives somewhere deep in the Spoon Island tunnels, but he's no fool. He'd never leave the diamonds where they could be easily located." Luke watched Sam devour her drink. "Slow down Princess. I'm gonna have to carry your ass home. Though I do enjoy a damsel in distress."

Sam waved him away. "No. I can ride just fine." She could barely see straight and her speech was slurred. She rested her head on the bar.

Luke laughed. "We'll continue this when you're sober. I'm going to the back to do inventory." He dimmed the light and left the map and Sam passed out on the bar.

Jason walked into the Haunted Star and found Sam in her slumber. "Some things never change." He shook his head. "Luke!"

Luke came out. "Yea. That's my partner in crime. Teach her how to hold her liquor please."

"Thanks for calling me. I couldn't find her." Jason said.

Jason carefully gathered Sam from the bar. "When we're home, I'll try not to lecture you about forgetting your phone and not wearing a helmet."

Sam woke up from her stupor and grabbed the map as Jason pulled her down from the bar. "I need this." Once he got her to the ground, she could barely stand.

"I gotta carry you. We'll never get home." He tossed Sam over his shoulder.

"Stone Cold is caveman." Sam mumbled.

"And Stone Cold saved his Fair Samantha from plowing his motorcycle in the lake."

"Do you love Fair Samantha or the motorcycle? Motorcycle almost failed Fair Samantha tonight."

Jason laughed as he carried Sam outside "Of course I love Fair Samantha more."

"Prove it!" Sam pointed in front of her to the motorcycle. "Push the motorcycle in the lake. I don't believe you."

Jason sighed as he held tight to Sam's body over his shoulder. "You're kidding me."

"The motorcycle must be punished. Fair Samantha could have died."

"Ok." Jason put Sam down on her feet against the ropes of the yacht. "You want me to push my beloved motorcycle in the lake to prove my love to you." He took a deep breath.

"Do it!" She pointed to the bike.

Jason went over to his bike and painfully shoved it into the water. He was mortified as it slowly sank out of sight.

Sam wrapped her arms around Jason and leaned on him for support. "Out with the old and in with the new."

"What does that mean?"

"You can always get another bike, but you only get one Fair Samantha."

"You are one of a kind."

* * *

><p>Alexis lead the boys to Mikkos' nursery where his loud cries could be heard outside his door. "I was going to punish Nikolas, but I have some things I need go over with him. So you guys get to keep Mikkos quiet. His nanny is off today."<p>

Ethan rubbed his hands together. "I got this Momma A. Stand back everyone." He went into the nursery to Mikkos standing in his crib. "Poor kid." He walked back out. "I think I'm gonna go ride a horse something. I'll meet you guys where the horses are."

Alexis looked at Johnny. "Et tu?"

"I'm with Ethan." Johnny started to walk away. "We need to discuss money when you're done with Nikolas."

Alexis looked at Spinelli as Mikkos' cries grew louder. "The Silent One? You named him The Silent One? You think if we call him the The Loud One he'll stop? A little reverse psychology?"

Spinelli backed away. "I believe I am needed in your meeting with Nikolas as I possess the cyberskills to explain the money transfers. I will be in your office with The Princely One."

Alexis smiled at Michael. She took his hand and pulled him into Mikkos' nursery preventing any chance of escape. "All night and all day. He refuses to stop."

Mikkos was miserable. He rested his head on the railing of his crib and sobbed.

"If I may give some advice?" Michael said. "Jason used to tell me that babies can sense when their parent is nervous so it makes them nervous. You have to remain calm. He picks up on your anxiety."

Alexis nodded her head. "Ok. I don't get any more calm then I am right now. So you handle this now." She left the room and gave him a wink before closing the doors on the two of them.

Michael reached into the crib and freed Mikkos from captivity. "We're going to take a couple deep breaths and all will be well." He noticed the sheep bordered around Mikkos' room. "Sheep are great. I'm good with sheep. There's something peaceful about them. Like rolling around in cotton." He pulled out the rocking chair and sat Mikkos on his lap.

"How do you feel about singing? I'm not good at it, but I can try."

Mikkos sobs diminished to sniffles.

"Ok I won't sing." Michael picked up the Africa book from the table. "Jason doesn't believe that I remember this book, but I do. What animal are you?"

Mikkos was eager to point at the first animal on the page.

"That's a lion. So you think you're a lion huh? Hate to tell you, but lions are slowly becoming an endangered species. But the ones that still exist do rule the kingdom. Nothing lasts forever I guess."

Helena walked into Mikkos' nursery. "Michael Corinthos the III, you are correct in your observation. Nothing lasts forever. And Young Mikkos is very perceptive. Even he is aware of the plans put in place for him."

Michael held Mikkos close. "I don't think you should be here."

"No need to cause alarm. My grandson is aware that I'm here. I just stopped by to welcome the guests to the island. I hope you enjoy your stay." Helena left the nursery.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Alexis was furious, but not for reasons that Nikolas assumed. When she went back to her office, she slammed her door causing both Spinelli and Nikolas to jump up from their seats.

"You can continue, Spinelli. My anger is with Nikolas."

"I'm not sure what you're upset about." Nikolas said.

Alexis grabbed Nikolas by his shirt. "Let me make something clear. I need to be informed when your grandmother decides to stay in town for a couple days at your invitation."

Nikolas dropped his head in shame. "Yes. Of course. I didn't think it would be a problem. I thought if she informed us of her whereabouts, you would be most comfortable."

"She needs to stay out of Mikkos' nursery. She seems to have a problem with that instruction."

"I will ensure that she's properly instructed."

Alexis released Nikolas. "I'm not thrilled with your behavior. You're not allowed to mistreat Brenda."

"But Alexis, do you know why she was here?"

"I'm fully aware of what Brenda is up to. She's on to Helena and I couldn't happier if I tried. I'm sorry if she broke your heart. She should have been honest with you from the beginning. I love you, but you're so difficult. You always have been."

"I will tell Helena to not cross your path. I will speak to her immediately. I'm very sorry." Nikolas left Alexis' office with his tail between his legs.

Alexis went back to her desk and looked over at Spinelli cowered in the corner with his laptop. "Are you alright?"

Spinelli stood up and went to her. "Yes Goddess Mother."

"What have you found?" Alexis pointed at the laptop.

Spinelli nervously took a seat. "Well the case law that you're proposing to free Franco will make it most difficult to argue before the courts considering there is evidence of Franco killing Dr. Lisa Niles."

"I'll worry about the case law. What evidence?" Alexis continued to write as Spinelli spoke.

"It was broadcast on Fair Samantha's laptop and turned over to authorities by Jason."

Alexis sighed. "Is that the only evidence against Franco? Can you access his charges?"

Spinelli stood up and cradled his laptop. "I can do my best, Goddess Mother. May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"What is the reason for all of this? Does the Goddess Mother have some sympathy for Mr. Franco?"

"Don't ask questions. Just do what I ask." Alexis went back to her files.

Spinelli bowed to her. "Your wish is my command." He continued to the door.

"And be sure to enjoy the island, Spinelli. All work and no play makes Jackal a dull boy." Alexis smiled.

Spinelli agreed. "I will succeed at that for sure. I will not disappoint on any task that the Goddess Mother throws my way." He quickly left her office.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up with ringing in her head. She slowly opened her eyes at least happy that Jason was lying next to her. "Is your motorcycle ok?" She mumbled. "I don't remember driving it home."<p>

Jason woke up and turned on the lamp. "Sam." He carefully nudged her awake. "What did you say?"

Sam turned over. "Is your motorcycle ok? I drove it home last night, but I don't remember."

"You're joking right?"

She sat up. "Oh no. Did I wreck it?"

Jason's was confused. "What in the hell did Luke put in those drinks? Sam, you don't remember anything?"

Sam tried her hardest to remember. "Well I remember riding your bike and I remember getting in bed. That's it."

Jason laid back on the bed. "Dear God. Please tell me you remember asking me to push the motorcycle in the lake to prove my love to you."

Sam bulked. "Why the hell did I do that? I would never do that."

"My bike is in the lake. And you don't even remember. It's ok. I'll get over this...one day."

"I'm an asshole aren't I?" Sam asked.

Jason nodded. "A big one. You might actually trump Sonny this time."

"I can pretend to remember. Do you still love me?" Sam rested her head on his chest.

Jason bit his tongue. "For better or for worse, I will love you. I'll get over this tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Ethan and Johnny made their way out to the stables and found Molly finishing her riding lesson.<p>

"Unsinkable Molly!" Ethan waved to her riding in his direction. "You gonna teach me how to ride?"

"It's getting late." Molly pointed to the sky. "The trails are going to be a bit dark."

Johnny grabbed the reins of one of the horses. "I'm a professional." He struggled to get on the horse. Ethan rushed over to help him.

"Are these all pure-bred Arabians?" Ethan pulled up on a horse of his own. He smoothed out the horse's black mane.

"They are." Molly said with pride. "Horse-riding is no fun without Nikolas. He gives history lessons."

Michael hoped over the fence and grabbed a horse. "I'm back in the saddle again guys. I succeeded in getting Mikkos to sleep. One point for me and zero for all of you. Who's your daddy?"

Johnny struggled to keep his horse still. "When did this become a competition for Alexis' affections?"

"Don't play coy with me Johnny Z!" Michael shouted.

Molly shushed them. "Keep quiet. You'll awaken the ghosts of Cassadine Island."

The guys all eyed Molly with fear.

"What ghosts?" Michael asked.

Molly aimed her horse ready to lead. "Just past the stables and down a dirt path are the old villas. It's where my mother lived as little girl. I'm not allowed to ride there, but Nikolas has taken me there once." She put her finger to her mouth. "Don't tell my mother."

Johnny nodded his head towards the distance. "What are those caves? Are you allowed to ride there? Looks like a good place for a bonfire later."

"Ohhh." Ethan licked his lips. "S'mores. You like s'mores Molly?"

Molly shrugged her shoulders. "Every now and then. I guess with you here we can go ride to the caves." She turned her horse in the direction of the beach. "Let's go."

The foursome rode along the coast to the caves as the sun dropped down towards the sea.

Michael looked out to the water. "I can not get over how blue this water is. I could totally live here and just buy a boat."

"It looks like blue food coloring doesn't it?" Molly asked.

"I'm a world traveler." Ethan said. "But I am in awe of all the white architecture here. Sometimes the uniformity of it all is the most beautiful."

As they approached the caves, the darkness of their surroundings grew.

"This is getting creepy." Johnny looked over at Molly. "Sure we should go this far?"

Molly stopped her horse in front of a cave and got off. "It's just a straight shot back home. I haven't been to the caves since I got back here. I like to read Stephen King novels here to freak myself out."

Johnny struggled but jumped down from his horse. He looked inside the opening of the cave. "Yeap. This is great bonfire material."

Michael and Ethan both got down from their horses.

Johnny dropped on his knees in the sand and crawled into the cave. "When I was your age, Molly, I used to want to travel around the world like Dodge over here. Just me and a backpack."

"I should have brought a lamp or something?" Molly looked inside. "Can you even see in there?"

"Whoa Guys!" Johnny shouted. He scurried from the cave whisking Molly into his arms. His eyes bugged from his head. "Michael, we need to get back to meet Nikolas. Can you take Molly with you since you're so good with kids?"

Michael looked at Johnny trying to read him. "I guess. Can you get back ok?"

"We'll figure it out." Johnny waved him away.

Michael helped Molly back on her horse while Johnny went back into the cave. Michael got on his horse sensing something was wrong. "Alright Molly, lead the way. Call me guys." He said before he and Molly headed back to the villas.

"What's the problem?" Ethan asked.

Johnny crawled back out from the cave with pieces of clothing and a wallet. "Oh my God."

Ethan snatched the wallet from Johnny's hand and flipped through it. "Shit. This is Ric Lansing's wallet."

Johnny went back inside and inspected the sanded ground. "Dried blood. I think Ric was killed here."

* * *

><p>Sam looked into the window of Kelly's and found Robin eating with Emma. She decided to go inside. Robin pulled out a chair for Sam.<p>

"So glad you're here." Sam sat down and rested her head on the table.

"Are you ok?"

"Just hung over. I have a problem. Like a huge problem." Sam lifted her head. She demonstrated huge with her hands. "It's so huge; I don't want Emma to hear it."

"Ok." Robin nodded. "Emma, go ask Grandpa Mike if you can help him in the back."

"Ok." Emma went to the kitchen.

Sam tried to stay awake. "I have found out that I don't do well with alcohol."

"You haven't had alcohol in months. That's expected."

Sam rested her head on her hand. "I think Franco roofied me."

Robin leaned in to Sam. "What? When?"

"After I was shot, Lorenzo asked Franco to remove the bullet. He gave me liquor for sedation and I believe…I am almost certain…something happened."

"So what happened last night?"

"Apparently I asked Jason to push his motorcycle in the lake."

"He didn't do it did he?"

"Totally did it." Sam hit the table. "Don't remember a thing. Don't remember drinking. I don't remember Jason bringing me home. It felt the same as when I was in LA."

"Why is Jason such an idiot? Who listens to a drunk woman?"

Sam wanted to die. She rested her head back on the table. "You're missing the point Robin."

Robin threw up her hands. "Spell it out for me. I'm in Mommy mode today. You know how it is."

Sam looked at Robin. "Fair Samantha goes to LA and gets shot by Darth Alcazar. Fair Samantha returns from LA and a couple weeks later, Fair Samantha is pregnant."

"Oh." Robin cupped her hand over her mouth. "I think you're overanalyzing this whole thing."

Sam grabbed Robin. "I need you. Tell me my bad thoughts are just me being crazy?"

"Alana doesn't even look like Franco."

"I just need you to prove it to me." 

"Ok. Calm down. It's not like there's not a line of people outside my door wanting for paternity tests. What are you going to tell Jason?"

"Not a thing." Sam was in a daze. "I just can't. Can you get this done asap?" She got up.

"Yeap. I'll make up something to get a sample from Jason. Kelly still has Alana's blood sample from her appointment yesterday."

"Meanwhile, I am going to drown my sorrows in the lake." Sam rushed out of Kelly's.

* * *

><p>Alexis decided to call it a night. She shut off the lights in her office. Before she could leave, she heard the sounds of Johnny and Ethan in the corridor. Having them all there made her feel secure especially with Helena lurking around. <p>

"Alexis!" Johnny knocked on her door.

She opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk to you." Johnny said.

She let them in and turned on her lights. "Aren't you attending a party with Nikolas tonight?"

Ethan pulled Ric's wallet from his back pocket and handed it to her.

Alexis took the wallet in her hands. "Pick pocketing already?"

"I wish." Ethan said. "If you open it, you'll see it belonged to Ric."

Alexis nodded. "I recognize it. Where did you find it?"

Ethan handed Alexis Ric's ripped shirt. "We found it in one of the caves. We also noticed dried blood."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Alexis said. She took the shirt and inspected it.

"You should know that Molly was with us…"

Ethan jumped in. "But she didn't see anything. We swear."

Alexis opened her door for them to leave. "Please go and enjoy the party tonight. Make sure Nikolas doesn't make a fool of himself."

"I'll stay behind?" Johnny offered.

"No. I need time alone. My mind is racing at the moment." Alexis said with sadness laced in her voice.

They left Alexis alone. She shut her door and turned off the lights again. The phone on her desk lit up. She didn't want to answer it. Instead she folded up Ric's shirt and placed it on the arm of her sofa. The lights stopped flashing and the caller gave up as did Alexis. She realized she had no control over it all any longer. She sat down at her desk and pressed a button to return the call.

"Did you call?" Alexis asked.

"It's Anna Devane."

Alexis put Anna on speakerphone and decided to record the call. "Is this personal or professional?"

"Professional?" Anna was thrown by the question.

"If you don't mind, I record all professional calls."

"Sure. I guess." Anna's voice trailed off.

"I just need you to know. How can I help you?"

"Franco has requested that you represent him. Is that offer still on the table?"

Alexis got a second wind. "Of course. I will see him when I'm back in Port Charles. Anna?"

"I'm here."

"Ethan and Johnny just brought some of Ric's belongings to me. They found them in a nearby cave near the beach."

"Really? That explains a lot. There were doubts that Ric was killed in Port Charles. I'm so sorry Alexis. I wish there was something that I could do to fix all of this…even the mess that Franco created."

Alexis felt a lump of sorrow in her throat. "I fix everything. Thank you for calling." She hung up on Anna before another word could be said.

* * *

><p>Jason showed up for Robin at the nurses' station. "You want my blood why?"<p>

"Come with me to the exam room." Robin took Jason's hand and pulled him into an examine room. "I need to talk to someone about this whole thing."

Jason could tell that Robin had been crying. "What whole thing?" 

"How do I come to grips with Franco being my brother?"

Jason noticed Robin holding the file labeled with Mikkosavich's name. "Hand it over."

She handed him the file. "I finally got the courage to look."

Jason opened the file and took a deep breath. He read every word and slammed it closed. "So my fears are confirmed. Mikkos isn't my son. I'm losing kids left and right."

"I want your blood to do one more test."

Jason shook his head. "No. Robin, I don't want to go through this again. Just no."

"Please. For me. I need more confirmation."

Jason took a seat and rested his arm on the table for Robin.

'Thank you." Robin grabbed everything from the cabinet that she needed to take Jason's blood. "What next?"

"I promised that kid I wouldn't leave him hanging. And I won't."

"Your name is on his birth certificate so that's a start. Right?"

"I guess." Jason watched Robin draw the blood.

"Also, the hospital is building a case against Franco so doing this again to prove that he screwed with the embryo transfer gives it more weight in court. I guess the bright side is Mikkos is a Scorpio. May his grandfather, Mikkosavich Cassadine, turn in his grave. And I'm sure Robert will tell him all the stories of how he, Luke, and Laura saved the world from Mikkos' disastrous weather machine."

Jason forced a smile. "You know what I love more than anything?"

Robin put a band aid on Jason's arm. "What?"

"That Sam has such an awesome friend in you. You know? The kind of friend that would hide the body for her. If you know what I mean?"

"She'd do it for me. I guess you're not an idiot after all." Robin secured the vial of blood. "I just need a fresh sample from Mikkos and I can run the test again."

* * *

><p>Luke walked outside of the Haunted Star to Sam in her wetsuit ready to dive in. "What are you doing?"<p>

Sam turned to Luke. "I miss diving. It's soo therapeutic."

Luke looked down at the water. "Do you know all the crap in that water? It's disgusting."

Sam put on her goggles. "I'm going in Luke. You can't stop me." She dove into the water.

Luke waited on the dock. "What are you looking for?"

Sam swam as deep as she could before needing to go back up again for air. She returned to the surface and held onto the edge of the dock. "I love it!"

"What did you see down there?"

"Can you swim Luke?"

"Yea."

"Come in with me please?" Sam begged.

"I'll go in if you find a diamond. Any diamond." Luke kneeled to Sam and lit his cigar.

Sam adjusted her goggles and pushed herself backwards into the water. She found what she was looking for in the deep—Jason's motorcycle. She swam back to the surface. "I found it!"

"A diamond?"

"Jason's motorcycle! I'm going back in." She dove back into the water.

"The lung capacity on that girl." Luke was amazed.

Jason walked over to Luke. "What is she doing?"

Luke stood up. "Something about a motorcycle. That's my Gypsy of the Sea."

"That is why I married her...for your pleasure."

Sam decided to venture further than the motorcycle. She missed the underworld adventures that only those with love for the water could appreciate. As she swam closer to Spoon Island, the musky and dusky water sparkled. Sam started to panic not realizing how far she had swum. She was taken by the sparkles that brightened the closer she went.

Jason looked at his watch. "She's been in there too long." He put his hands around his mouth. "Sam!" His voice echoed across the lake. His heart pounded in his chest. He started to fret as he walked across the dock. "Samantha!"

Luke went to the other side. He too started to worry. "Jesus Christ! Sam!" He hurried over to Jason. "I'll call 911. You keep an eye out." He ran into the Haunted Star.

Jason knew diving in would solve nothing. If she couldn't hear him shouting her name, she wasn't close enough for him to reach. He called out for her again. "Sam!" It took everything out of his lungs to call for her that last time. He body shook as he looked out across the water to no sign of her. He got no response at all except for the seagulls and the ripples of the water from the wind.


	26. Chapter 26

_**I've gotten quite busy since I work in television so forgive me if I forget to proofread something. Hopefully you get the picture. LOL Trying to crank the story out as quickly as possible. Thanks for reading. :)**_

**Chapter 26**

The Cassadine Islands were a character of their own. While the main island, where the family resided, maintained the basic historical characteristics of Greece, it was still wrought with the battling of the spirits of the Cassadines, both good and evil, that Helena was determined to keep alive.

The guys, Spinelli, Michael, Johnny, and Ethan, freaked out about the eeriness they felt being on the Cassadine Island. And neither of them admitted to the other that something was off, but deep down the feelings gave each of them a sense of adventure that they hadn't felt before.

The discomfort fell away for some when Nikolas invited them into his world of hedonism. Gallos welcomed Nikolas' guests with open arms for another soiree while their eyes were open to the spoils that were afforded to Nikolas as a prince.

While Johnny, Ethan, and Spinelli reverted to their chauvinist selves mingling with Gallos' ladies of the night, Michael hung back wanting nothing more but to duck out to go back to the villas.

Ethan went over to Michael and put his arm around his shoulder. "You don't seem to be having a good time. If anyone asks, my name is Dodge Scorpio. Can't have the ladies looking me up on the Facebook."

"Aren't you dating Kristina?"

Ethan was caught off guard by Michael seething with indifference. "What happened to bros before hos, Mate? What goes down in Greece stays in Greece."

Michael pulled away from Ethan. "I'm walking back to the caves. I need some alone time."

* * *

><p>Robin knocked on Kevin's open door. It was a bit of a shock even to her that his door was opened. Since he had arrived in Port Charles, he saw a revolving door of patients, most of them people that Robin knew and cared about. "Do you have an opening like right now?"<p>

"Come on in." He got up from his desk and closed the door behind her. "Is this for you or are you sending me a consult?"

Robin dropped down on the couch. "Me."

Kevin pulled out his chair and took a seat. "Lay it on me."

Robin started to cry. "This is all my fault."

"What?"

Robin wiped her eyes. "Everything. So I was standing outside of Kelly's, like a year or so ago, waiting for Patrick. Alexis was there. She asked me what she could do to bond with Sam. She felt like she and Sam were disconnected. I told her that my mom and I enjoy lunch once a week just the two of us. For Alexis, that wasn't enough."

"Go big or go home. That's a Yale grad with a Cassadine ego for you." Kevin said with a smile.

"True. But Princeton is better." She perked up realizing why she loved talking to her "Uncle" Kevin. "I love Alexis and I love Sam as well so I wanted to see them have what my mother and I have. Anyway, Alexis went inside with an offer of weekly lunches and came out wanting to carry Jason and Sam's baby."

Kevin nodded his head. He grabbed his pen and pad from his desk and scribbled some notes. "That's how we got into this situation. Keep going."

"Kevin, it was unbelievable. Like Alexis was all about it. When she came to do the blood work, I was in disbelief. I didn't think she would go through with it. And then the day of the embryo transfer happened. And when we all found out that Alexis was pregnant, it was like the heavens opened up for Jason and Sam. But there was a problem."

"Keep going."

"Jason and Alexis became closer. Jason was going to Alexis' doctor's appointments. Sonny was really involved. Alexis and the girls moved in with Sonny. It was like everyone took care of Alexis which she soo rightly deserved. But Sam felt left out, which might be a strong phrase, but it's the closest I can come up with."

"Why do you think Sam felt that way?"

"She really wanted to carry her own child. She admitted that to me. She had good days when she was in love with the idea of this baby. Sam just wanted to be a mother and then when another pregnancy milestone was hit for Alexis, Sam felt useless. So, being the adventurous soul that she is, Sam decided she wanted to find her biological father."

"Who is?"

"Lorenzo Alcazar. He didn't want to be found. He was presumed dead supposedly killed by Jason. But she found him. I did the paternity test. Lorenzo still didn't want Sam in his life. Sam and I have always related to each other in so many ways. I guess I'm here because here we are. Little Mikkosavich was born. Turns out he doesn't belong to Sam or Jason yet I fear he'll be the child that everyone wants for their own selfish reasons like Michael. And my brother, the serial killer, created this."

"Why is any of this your fault?"

"It's not. I just want everyone to be happy just like when I told AJ that he was Michael's father. I did it because I thought everyone could work this whole thing out like adults, but I was wrong. Patrick was right. I gained a little nephew. Emma gained a cousin. So why am I soo upset about this?"

"Robin, you like everything in perfect little packages don't you?"

Robin nodded. "My life is so chaotic that I want something to not be. I'm able to control my HIV so I feel like I can control everything else. I just had to lie to Jason about why I needed his blood. Thankfully he picked up on it without me saying a word. If Jason and Sam split up because of the results, I'd blame myself for that too."

Kevin shook his head and gave her a disapproving look. "Stop. That's my only advice. Stop analyzing. Stop fixing. You know better then anybody that life is too short."

* * *

><p>Ms. Lansbury opened the door of Wyndemere to Lorenzo. "Mr. Alcazar." She loved Alcazar and he was the only guest that she'd offer a hug at the door.<p>

He soaked in her motherly embrace that reminded him of his own mother. "I hate to impose, but do you by any chance know how to make scones?"

"I believe I do have an old Scottish recipe. Are they for someone special?"

"They're for Sam. I don't care for pie, but she likes scones as do I, but they're hard to come by in these parts. I thought maybe someone of European tastes could understand my craving for them."

Stefan entered the room. "Mr. Alcazar. Always the charmer."

"I will make a test batch for you now to take to Sam." Ms. Lansbury scurried off to the kitchen.

"Why did you want to see me?" Lorenzo asked.

"Step into my office." Stefan led the way down the dark hallways to his office. "You and I haven't had much of a chance to talk."

"You know that I'm not much of a talker unless we're talking about Natasha."

"Where do things stand with you and my sister? Or you and my mother?"

"Your sister and I have a lot of hurdles to overcome in our relationship. We both recognize that and we're working through them. Your mother wants to kill me. I owe her nothing especially not my life."

Stefan sat down. "Lorenzo, you have no loyalty."

"That's a lie. I'm fiercely loyal to those that are loyal to me. Those are the rules of engagement."

"I brought you here because I'm turning down your offer to erase my debts. The Cassadines are rebuilding and I don't need your pardons or sympathies. I don't wish to be indebted to you."

The loud footsteps of one of the guards rumbled through the halls. Stefan stood up on alert. "What's going on out there?"

The guard ran into Stefan's office out of breath. "Mr. Cassadine, your niece Samantha Quartermaine was found on the island shore. She's unconscious. Shall I bring her here?"

"Of course!" Lorenzo barked. "Where was she?"

The guard caught his breath. "It seems she was diving. She's wearing a wetsuit."

"Have her settled in the master bedroom. I will call a doctor to come at once." Stefan picked up the phone.

"Mr. Alcazar and Mr. Cassadine, you should know that Mrs. Quartermaine has the Ice Princess."

Lorenzo looked at Stefan. "Sam has the Ice Princess?"

Stefan put down the phone in awe. "Do as I asked and put her in the master bedroom. Bring the Ice Princess to me. Do not let that diamond leave your sight or I'll have you shot on the spot."

"Yes Mr. Cassadine." The guard hurried out of the office.

Stefan put on his glasses and paced. "My mother is in Greece. I will have the diamond put in protective custody."

"Preferably not here. Your mother may not be lurking, but who knows where Stavros is at this point. You don't want him to get his hands on that diamond. I'd like to know how Sam found it. She shouldn't handle it either."

Stand stopped his pacing. "I see you're aware of the dangers of the Ice Princess."

"Who isn't aware? You seem worried. Wish to share your worries?"

Stefan heaved a sigh. "I fear Helena will gain access to the diamond and try to finish what she started with Alexis."

* * *

><p>Michael ducked into a cave and was finally able to exhale. He rested his head on the cave wall and listened to the sound of the water crashing against the shore. He just knew he was someplace where he could be at peace without his mother's prying eyes and breaking into his room or free of judgment of his peers. He closed his eyes and kept his ears open. He could hear voices nearby. He thought to himself they must've been the ghosts of Cassadine Island.<p>

Michael opened his eyes and saw shadows moving outside the cave. He didn't have the fear that he felt earlier in the day. Johnny and Ethan didn't tell him the reason for their haste with Molly. They thought it best to keep it quiet. Michael couldn't tell if he felt defeat or at peace.

"Michael." Johnny whispered and peered inside the cave. "You want company?"

Michael crossed his legs to make room as the cave was small and perfect for intimacy if that's what was wanted. "Sure."

Johnny slide inside with Ethan and Spinelli behind him. They bunched themselves into the cave and almost huddled together for warmth in the cool sea breeze outside.

Johnny rubbed his hands together. "Guess we have to pretend we have a bonfire."

Spinelli pulled out his cell phone. "I have a bonfire app. Will that do?"

Ethan had a beer bottle still in his hand from the party. He took a last swig and pulled a lighter from his pocket. "I can light the alcohol and some sand."

Michael laughed. "We'd suck at camping. We're all city boys."

Johnny looked at Ethan and Spinelli as if he was asking permission for something. "Uh Michael, can we ask you something?"

Michael pulled his legs to his chest. "Yea. I guess."

Johnny swallowed hard. "Are you gay? Like it's cool if you are. Can I explain why I'm asking?" 

Michael wanted to vomit. There was a sudden of ringing in his ears.

"We notice that when we're talking about raunchy stuff at poker night, you get really skeeved out." Johnny said.

Spinelli moved closer to Michael. "Young Sir, we're just trying to understand what's going on."

"I know I say some really inappropriate shit, but I'm just funning around and it makes me uncomfortable to make you uncomfortable." Ethan tried to explain.

Johnny continued. "We wanted you to come to Greece because we like you a lot and we want you to know that no matter what, you're one of us. So you can tell us."

Johnny, Spinelli, and Ethan all waited for Michael's response.

At that point, Michael wanted to die. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. He wanted to run out of the caves and drown himself in the sea. "I'm not gay. I was raped in prison."

Spinelli put his arm around Michael. "Young Sir..."

"Don't tell me that you're sorry!" Michael said abruptly and pulled away. "I don't need your sympathy. I'm fine. I'm going to therapy." He dried his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

Johnny buried his face in hands. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Why?" Michael asked. "So you can talk about Disney movies during poker night. I don't need to be coddled."

Ethan couldn't believe his ears. For once, he truly felt like the asshole. "I give hugs or would that be totally inappropriate?"

Michael got on his knees. "I'm tired. I'm going back to the villa. I'll feel better in the morning." He crawled out of the cave.

"Never assume." Johnny said.

Ethan agreed. "Or you make an ass out of u and me."

* * *

><p>All Sam needed was a warm bed to break her out of her chills, but Wyndemere was the wrong place to find it. To have Lorenzo there made it all worth it. His stubborn nature and her forgiving spirit made them the perfect combination.<p>

Lorenzo felt the cold himself as he watched Sam shivering herself awake. He wrapped his arms around her lying on the bed feeling the chill from her body to his. "It's freezing in here!"

The guard brought in a bundle of blankets which Lorenzo snatched from his hands. He practically shoved him out of the room. "This isn't going to be enough!" He wrapped the blankets around Sam. "Sam, what were you thinking?"

Sam was still a bit whiskey-struck and being encased in icy waters didn't help. "I'm fine." She looked at Lorenzo hovering over her and padding her with blankets to keep her warm. "Where is Jason?" She mumbled.

Lorenzo pulled his phone from his pocket. "I'll call him now."

Jason sat on the edge of the docks paralyzed with thoughts of the worse. He could barely see one of the paramedics quickly approaching him from the tears that blinded his view.

"Mr. Morgan."

"Quartermaine. It's Jason Quartermaine." Jason said as his eyes remained fixated on the water.

"I've got divers on the other side going towards Spoon Island and no sign of your wife. We'll keep searching for her. Was she experienced? It's a little cold to be diving. Even if she was, she'd get hypothermia in this cold. That would take her down quickly."

Jason wiped his eyes. "Yea. She used to dive all the time, but she hasn't done it in months." His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled the phone out and noticed the call was from Lorenzo. "What?"

"Are you looking for Sam? She's here at Wyndemere practically frozen."

Jason leaped up from the ground. "Thank you. I'll be right there." He hung up the call. "You can call your divers off. Sam was found on Spoon Island. Hopefully she's ok."

Sam finally started to feel the warmth seep back into her body. Lorenzo stayed by her side keeping her bundled up. She noticed Ms. Lansbury walk in with a tray of warm scones and tea.

"I came just in time I see." Ms. Lansbury put the tray down on the nightstand.

"Are you up for tea and scones?" Lorenzo asked. "Jason should be on the way. He sounded relieved."

Stefan walked in. "Samantha, you're very lucky. You could have died. When you're more alert would you tell us how you got the Ice Princess?"

Lorenzo focused on Sam. "You don't have to answer Stefan now. I'm sure you're still in a bit of confusion."

Sam was still dreary. "I was drawn to the light. I started to freak out. I couldn't come back to the surface fast enough."

"How did you get to the shores of Spoon Island?" Stefan asked.

Matt rushed in. "I hear Sam might have mild hypothermia?"

Lorenzo moved out of the way for Matt to examine Sam.

Matt removed the blankets from Sam and touched his stethoscope to her heart. "I'm only asking you this because of the chatter I hear at the nurses' station. Were you drinking by any chance?"

"I had a lot of alcohol the night before. And I know it's not good to go in and out of the water when it's cold outside."

Matt smiled. "But you did it anyway." He stood up. "Once she gets warmed up a little, we should transport her to GH." He ran his hands up and down his arms. "It's freaking freezing in here. We'd all die if we lived in this place. I'll call this in."

Jason pushed through the growing group of people crowding Sam. He settled himself on her bed and rested his head on her chest. "You're freezing." He looked back at Stefan. "Are we getting her to the hospital?"

"Matt has it handled. She'll be fine." Lorenzo said as he strolled out to the hall. He looked at his phone. Scrolling through his contacts he stopped on Alexis' name.

* * *

><p>Michael couldn't sleep. He wished the thing that was weighing heavy on his mind was admitting that he was raped, but it was actually his feelings for Alexis that he hadn't yet discussed with her. He got out of bed and decided to take a chance.<p>

Michael was deliberately restrained in his walk down the villa's corridors to Alexis' bedroom. He ducked out of sight when he heard a boisterous Nikolas falling out of the limo and talking loudly on his cell phone to another investor in another time zone. Nikolas' cheeks were rosy from either drinking or being stuck in a heated, crowded room. Michael waited until he saw Nikolas retire into his quarters for the night and shut his door.

Michael raced down the corridor to Alexis' door. He ran the conversation over and over in his head until he heard what sounded like Mikkos as jovial as Nikolas on the other side of the door. Michael knocked lightly. "Alexis? Are you awake?"

Alexis opened her door. "Of course. Mikkos and I are night owls. Join us?"

"Sure." Michael walked into darkness with a little light glimmering from the water outside her balcony doors. He noticed the piano. "Is this Johnny's toy?"

"Or anyone that can play it." Alexis hopped onto the bed to catch Mikkos ready to take tumble onto the floor after discovering his crawling abilities again.

"He's pretty fast." Michael sat down on the bed.

"How are you enjoying your time here?" Alexis finally got Mikkos to give up his game of escape and settle down in her arms.

"I'd think my time was wasted if I didn't come clean about something."

"You seem to be the quiet one out of the group. Seems you have a lot on your mind."

Michael nervously ran his hands up and down his pants. "So my mom said I was going to get hurt, but I'm going to do it anyway. Alexis, I'm really attracted to you."

Alexis' phone rang on her nightstand. She looked over to see Lorenzo's name flash on the screen. She cringed at the thought of leaving Michael hanging. "I really have to take this call. Lorenzo only calls if there's an emergency." She picked up her phone.

Michael's heart sank and he felt exposed.

"Alexis." Lorenzo paced outside the bedroom as the paramedics finally arrived. "Sam almost drowned in the lake. They're taking her to GH now. I think you might need to come home."

"How in the hell did that happen? Of course I'll come back." Alexis hung up the phone. "Sam was diving in the lake and almost drowned."

"What? Is she alright?" Michael snapped out of his heartbroken state.

"Lorenzo sounded like she would be ok. And you dropped a bomb on me. I don't think it's fair to give you a fly by night answer to your feelings about me."

Michael dropped his eyes to the ground. "I don't think I want an answer. Not exactly sure what I want. Is it an age thing? 'Cause I'm mature for my age. Did I just say something offensive?"

Between Mikkos bouncing in her arms, Michael's neurosis, dead ex-husbands, serial killers, and drowning children, Alexis wasn't sure how much more she could take. She didn't know what to say to Michael. While she appreciated his honesty, she knew the situation was potentially delicate. She could easily blow off Johnny and Ethan's advances, but Michael was different. She thought to herself that maybe there was an attraction that even she didn't know existed.

"Can I get back to you on this one?" She blurted out after ruminating everything in her head. "I can't give you a rational response now that I have Sam on my mind."

Michael got up. "Yea. I'm so sorry. I'm being insensitive."

"No." Alexis waved her hands. "It's not a yes or no. Let's call it a conditional maybe."

Michael nodded trying to follow. "Ok. A conditional maybe. So that's like don't call you because you'll call me?"

"Exactly! Don't call me. I'll call you." Alexis squirmed a little knowing her words didn't come out as polite as she intended them to sound.

"Gotcha." Michael bowed out of Alexis' bedroom gracefully just thankful it wasn't the straight out rejection that he was expecting.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Kristina stepped off of the GH elevator to her second appointment with Kevin. She knocked on his closed door with butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It was the first appointment without Sonny by Kevin's request.

Kevin opened his door. "Come on in Sweetheart."

Kristina went in and sat on the couch not as animated and ready to share as she typically was. She was withdrawn.

When Kevin closed his door, he was hoping she'd perk up a little being in the comfort of his office, but she remained reserved. "How are you today?"

"Uh, my dad said I should say I'm ok even when I'm not really ok. He's been on this positive kick since he saw you or maybe since he slept with my mom..."

Kevin was intrigued. "Why are you not ok?"

"I made a decision. I'm dropping out of Yale to be the face of Crimson."

"Congratulations."

"I should be excited, right? I made a decision, but I'm not. Will being the face of Crimson help define me?"

"I hate to keep referring to Brenda, but you seem to look up to her. She used to be obsessed with destroying her face. Her rationale was no one would want her any longer. And if they did, they'd love her for who she really was. What if something happened to you that would take away your opportunities? How would you define yourself then?" Kevin was ready to write down her response, but he got nothing but silence. "Kristina? Is today not a good day for you?'

"Ethan's in Greece. Greece was supposed to be for us. But he decided to go to hang with his boys. I'm just over him right now."

"So you're in a funk because of Ethan?"

"When I'm a model, I'm going to be totally irresistible to men and then I won't care anymore. Right?"

"Do you love Ethan?"

"I don't love anyone that doesn't love me. I learned that lesson with Keifer."

"How do you know Ethan doesn't love you?"

"How do I know that he does when he pulls this shit of flying off to Greece to spend time with my mother?"

"You said that he went to hang out with the guys, which is a perfectly normal guy thing to do. And now you're saying he went to hang out with your mother? Sounds like an issue you're having your mother and not Ethan. Have you thought these feelings through before obsessing over them?"

Kristina grew agitated and grabbed her purse to leave. "I can't do this today. I just have a lot on my mind." She quickly left Kevin's office and headed to the elevator.

As Kristina started to get on, Brenda walked off. 

"Brenda!" Kristina reached out to Brenda.

Brenda pulled Kristina to her. "I love you. I think I'm on the wrong floor. Sam was brought in to GH for hypothermia."

Kristina gasped for breath. "What? I have to see her."

"Brenda!" Kevin stepped out of his office spotting Brenda at the elevators. "Can I see you?"

Brenda held the elevator door open for Kristina. "You go ahead and text me when you find Sam."

"We haven't had the chance to catch up." Kevin said.

"Everything ok with Kristina?"

"I'm just not sure about this Face of Crimson thing for her, but I can't interfere with Lucy's work. She's really excited to have Kristina onboard."

Sonny stepped off the elevator. Kevin grimaced as Brenda turned hearing the bell sound when Sonny got off.

"My appointment is today right?" Sonny asked averting his eyes from Brenda.

"I think you got your appointment confused with Kristina's." Kevin wanted to run as the tension could be cut with a knife.

Brenda, too, was uncomfortable. She'd barely seen Sonny once, at Ric's funeral, when she got back in town. She did all she could to avoid him.

Kevin figured he'd throw a _Hail Mary_. "Why don't the two of you come into my office. I have time left from Kristina's session. I think it would be beneficial for both of you."

Brenda hit the elevator button. "I need to find Sam."

"They won't let you see Sam if they just brought her in." Kevin said.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Sonny asked.

"She almost drowned in the lake." Brenda said. "For Kevin, I'll give you some time."

* * *

><p>Jason followed the paramedics and Matt as they rolled Sam into a room. Sam's body temperature continued to drop putting her in a state of delusion.<p>

"What's happening?" Jason asked Matt.

"As you can see, we're doing everything we can." Matt said as he pushed Jason out of the emergency room and shutting the curtains.

Kristina ran over to Jason. "Is Sam going to be ok?"

Jason nodded. "Of course she will." He put his arm around her. "She was fine before she left. It's just cold out."

Robin rushed over to Jason and Kristina. "Sam is gonna be ok. Her body temperature is fluctuating, but Matt has it under control. You can see her soon."

* * *

><p>Kevin closed his door as Brenda took one end of the red couch and Sonny took the other. "I feel so lucky right now. I won't solve world hunger here, but this is good." He quickly took a seat.<p>

Sonny looked at Brenda. "I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"Kevin?" Brenda asked.

""Where is the anger brewing from? What is the source? I feel like this is anger from like 10 years ago." Kevin asked.

"I don't like it when Sonny reverts to uncharacteristic behavior in the name of Carly."

"That's jealousy talking." Sonny smiled.

"Sonny, you planted drugs on Jax. You knew it was wrong. Is that the lesson that you teach your children? That it's ok to play dirty? I couldn't let my son be exposed to that? I'd rather he see a shootout."

"I teach them loyalty. You're loyal to your family. My kids will do anything for each other. Anything. I would've done it for you."

"You weren't loyal to Lily."

Sonny shook his head. "You had to go there."

"I don't want to be Lily." Brenda pointed to herself. "I was afraid of being Lily. I didn't want to pine for your love and affections when they didn't exist."

"Brenda, why the hell do you think I married you?"

"You married Lily out of obligation. Sometimes I just don't know with you. Maybe I don't get loyalty in your world. I just don't see Carly doing the same for you. You told me you were loyal to power."

Kevin perked up. "Really? He said that to you?"

"Yea." Brenda nodded.

Kevin grunted. "You argued me down when I said the same thing. Were you lying to Brenda?"

Sonny rubbed his eyes. "I admit. I have issues with commitment. When I try to be committed, I go a little overboard. I do have a bit of a hero complex and that extends to everyone in my life. I'll use Alexis as an example. She's the last woman that would admit to needing to be saved, but she had this broken lock on the door when she lived in the penthouse across from mine. I would ask Johnny, my old bodyguard, to let me know when she'd come home because I wanted to be the one to unlock the door."

"Why didn't she just fix the lock?" Brenda asked.

Sonny laughed. "I don't think she wanted to fix it. There'd be no reason for me to help her open the door. Carly has always gotten in the way of my relationships with other women. Who knows what would have happened for Alexis and me had Carly not gone off that cliff. I couldn't commit to Alexis. Don't ask me why."

Kevin swiftly wrote on his pad. "Sonny, are telling me that, eventually, you would have given up on Brenda? Are her fears correct?"

Sonny turned to Brenda. "I was hurt. I was hurt that you chose Alec over me. I can't compete with him. It was irrational on my part because he is a kid. But my hurt doesn't erase my love for you. I got over the wire, I can get over this."

"Why are you acting like I betrayed you again?" Brenda waved her hands in surrender. "I appreciate your honesty. But the last couple of months with Alec have shown me that I have new priorities. Now that I have this child in my life, I feel even more connected to what I do and what I stand for. I'm not just a model. I want to make changes that may not affect Alec directly, but I want to set a good example for him. And I can't do it with Sonny in my life. I filed for divorce." She couldn't look at Sonny.

Kevin eyed both of them. "There was a chance of reconciliation? I didn't get the idea that there was. More than anything, I wanted the two of you set an example for these kids of yours coming in and out of my office. Sonny, your daughter's thing with Ethan is a reflection of how you treat Alexis and Brenda. You don't seem to understand how you influence her lack of confidence."

* * *

><p>Matt emerged from Sam's room to Jason still waiting. "I'm finally confident that she'll be ok. She's a little delirious so just ignore her gibberish."<p>

Jason went into Sam's room. Her color had returned to her face and seeing Sam bundled up made Jason think of Alana swaddled in her favorite blanket. "Sam?" He whispered.

"Where's the Ice Princess? I had it." Sam barely opened her eyes.

"Honey, the Ice Princess is gone. Lucky trashed it." Jason took his hand and touched her face finally returning to its warmth.

Sam slowly shook her head. "No. I found it. Ask Stefan. I found it." She loved the feel of Jason's hand on her face. "I should've left it in the water."

Jason wasn't convinced. "It was good that you found it. Now it's in good hands. I hope it's in good hands." He spotted Monica pass by the door. "I'm going to go speak to Monica."

Jason walked outside of Sam's room to Monica.

"Sam's going to recover." Monica said.

"She keeps me on my toes." He smiled.

"And Alana is just fine. I checked in with Edward and Alice."

Jason pulled Monica closer to him. "So about Alana, I need a favor. This might involve going over Robin's head."

"I'm listening." Monica said.

"You know Mikkos isn't my son right?"

"Anyone with eyes would figure that out...I'm sorry to say."

"That doesn't matter to me. I don't know what Alexis knows or what she cares to know. But knowing what I know about Alexis, she won't ever tell Mikkos the truth unless it's forced out of her. Robin is running a paternity test to find out for sure whether or not Alana is my daughter."

Monica was shocked. "What? Why would there be any question?"

"Sam remembers that she was drugged by Franco. She's afraid something may have happened, but can't remember what. And considering all the craziness that was going on at the time, I'm inclined to believe that Sam is right to be concerned. I didn't believe Franco when he said that Mikkos wasn't mine."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to make sure that Robin doesn't hide those test results from me. She'd do it for Sam."

"I will get ahold of the preliminary results as soon as they're available." Monica hugged Jason. "I'm so sorry about Mikkos."

"It all makes sense, Monica. The picture of me and AJ that was left next to Lisa Niles' body for me. Franco and Helena are slowly unraveling my life. We're losing Spencer."

"I heard. You don't have a whole lot of fight on that front. Too bad Nikolas left that mess in your lap."

"I kind of owe him." Jason said. "Now Mikkos and possibly Alana. But I refuse to lose. I'm not losing to a guy sitting in solitary confinement in Pentonville laughing at my life falling apart. He'll do all he can to turn us all against each other and I think his next victim might be Robin."

* * *

><p>"Franco! You got a visitor." The guard yelled through the bars of Franco's cell.<p>

Franco spent his days and nights in chains. He hands were never free. He didn't have anywhere to roam so he barely noticed that his legs were never free either. The guard opened his cell and walked him to the visiting room. His stream of visitors started to pick up frequency based on what he was allowed. Anna, Robert, and Mac were allowed to visit under the guise of law enforcement, but Robert and Mac refused to ever go. Robert even feared that Anna might be sucked in by Franco's charm.

The guards sat Franco down at the table and chained his hands and his feet to it. Franco was over it. He needed his freedom or death. Even seeing Anna didn't do it for him anymore.

"Franco?" Robin walked into the room.

Franco lifted his head expecting to hear Anna's voice. "Robin? Color me shocked. What did I do today?" He forced a smile.

"That's what I'm here to find out." Robin pulled a chair out from the table and far from him into a corner. She took a seat. "I don't know where to begin."

"Ain't much wrong I can do from here."

"How about being born period."

Franco's smile fell. "Can't change that either. I'd change that. I was practically snatched from my mother's womb."

"As was Sam. I was without my father for the first five or six years of my life. Both of my parents were taken from me. But neither of us are running around ruining lives."

"True." Franco agreed. "What do you need to know?"

"Did you take advantage of Sam and you know what I'm talking about."

Franco refused to answer. "What else do you want to know?"

"So there's a chance you could be Alana's father?" Robin demanded.

"I don't even know who that is."

"Jason and Sam's baby!" Robin raised her voice.

"Robin, I don't know."

Robin stood up. "What about Mikkos?"

"What about him?"

"Do you know he's your son?"

Franco shook his head. "I told Jason that he was my son to piss him off." He laughed to himself. "So I was pretty convincing huh?"

"Are you screwing with me? You seriously don't know?"

Franco looked up at Robin. "If it's true, it was Helena. She's the mastermind behind it all." 

"Alexis was right. You're a sociopath."

"Look, Robin, yes, I intended to screw with Alexis' pregnancy, but I didn't implement anything. How the hell would I have access to the hospital? I don't. Yes. I provided the sample that Helena wanted, but she planted it. Helena came back to me and said it's done. When I did that video telling Jason that I was Mikkos' father, I didn't know that for sure. Are you telling me that's the case?"

Robin sighed. "I did it again. I said too much. I thought you knew."

"I will cop to Sam, but that's it. I'm sorry. I did not know, for sure, that Mikkos is my son."

* * *

><p>Brenda ran into Jason as he came out of Sam's hospital room. "Jason, how is she?"<p>

"You should probably wait to let her rest some more."

"How are you holding up?"

"Barely." Jason crossed his arms. "A lot going on."

"Can I be selfish for a minute?"

"When did you start asking permission?"

Brenda scowled at him. "Sonny and I were just in therapy. I thought it was a good session." 

"You two getting back together?"

"No. I filed for divorce. Diane has the papers. But I finally felt comfortable telling him to his face."

"Brenda, that's a huge step for the two of you...going to therapy. I was right there with both of you through thick and thin. I hope you work towards a less volatile relationship for everyone's sake."

Brenda wrapped her arms around Jason. "Hold me."

"Of course." Jason would barely admit it but he was glad to have Brenda around. Aside from Robin, Brenda was the one constant in his life from the end of Jason Quartermaine to the transition of Jason Morgan and back again.

Nikolas stepped off the elevator a bit taken aback. "Am I interrupting?" He approached Jason and Brenda.

Brenda pulled from Jason. "I just needed a hug."

"How is Sam?" Nikolas asked.

"She is resting so no visitors right now." Jason said.

Nikolas looked at his watch. "Will you let me know? I'm sure Alexis would like to be informed as well." He walked away.

"Who pissed in his cornflakes?" Jason said.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "He's angry at me."

* * *

><p>Luke stormed through the front door of Wyndemere. "Count Vlad!" He went room to room in search to no sign of Stefan. He stopped in the Great Room and found himself memorized by Helena's painting even though he'd seen it many times before.<p>

"Your weakness is showing Luke."

Luke swirled around to Stefan. "Where is it? You don't deserve to have it. Turn it in."

Stefan stepped into the room much calmer than Luke could muster up. "You seem more distraught over a diamond then you do over Laura."

Luke moved in closer to Stefan. "Don't bring Laura into this. She and I are finished. And I'm at peace with it. You can't use her as a pawn with me anymore. But you put that diamond anywhere near my Cowboy and I'm killing you for good."

"I'm gonna have to side with Luke." Robert walked into the Great Room. "While I appreciate him trying to do my dirty work, the Ice Princess belongs with me. Where is it Stefan?"

Stefan remained smug. "Mr. Scorpio, do you have a warrant to procure the diamond? The Ice Princess is not anyone's property. It was found by a Cassadine so the Cassadines have the right to keep it."

"And what do you plan to do with it?" Robert asked. "You and I both know that the Ice Princess, while valuable, is dangerous in the wrong hands. Whose side are you on Stefan?"

Stefan was never one to be told what to do. "I will think about my stance on the diamond. In the meantime..." He loudly snapped his fingers with two hefty guards showing up at his disposal ready to haul anyone away. "My guards will see you both out and make sure you're escorted from the island. You are no longer welcome here."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Let the unhinging of Alexis begin. **_

**Chapter 28**

Sam fell right into Helena's trap. While Helena knew the Ice Princess was in the lake, she didn't know where to find it. After Lucky tossed it away years before, Helena sent her divers in day and night to find it to no avail. She eventually gave up. While the Ice Princess was not essential to programming, it was useful to Helena for reinforcement. She was ready to unveil her latest weapon knowing, with the Ice Princess, she had Alexis where she wanted her.

Helena arrived at her lair in Wyndemere with Caesar Faison waiting impatiently. He stood over a gurney that held a body covered in a sheet. A monitor steadily beeped next to the gurney.

"I don't like to be kept waiting." Faison snarled.

Helena disregarded Faison's bad mood and laid her purse down on her desk. She went over to the body and ran her hand up the sheet. "Do we think he's ready to return to the wolves?"

Faison went over to the monitor attached to the IV in the body's arm. "His vitals are good. How do you intend to send him on his journey?"

"I have my ways. I'm losing Franco. I don't feel the connection any longer." Helena peeled back the sheet. The man's face was white but steadily gaining color from the IV flowing chemicals through his arm. His hair was dark. His face was in a peaceful state of rest.

Helena leaned over him and touched his face. "Alan James Quartermaine, Jr. A.J., welcome back to Port Charles. You can thank Sam for finding the Ice Princess."

* * *

><p>Michael was exhausted coming off of the flight from Greece. When he arrived home, he went into the living room to Lorenzo sitting on his mother's couch. He dropped his bag from his shoulder. "What the hell do you want?"<p>

Lorenzo dropped the magazine he was reading onto the coffee table. "Your mother is getting me a key." He stood up. "Do you always have to be an asshole? You don't know me Michael."

Carly came down the stairs with a set of keys in her hand. She handed them to Lorenzo. "Here you go. I don't know nothing about nothing going on in that warehouse." She looked at Michael. "Hey Honey. You're back so soon?"

Michael grabbed his bag and hightailed it up the stairs.

"You should tell your son to keep his anger in check. Thank you for renting this out to me."

"My son's anger, as you call it, is valid."

"Carly, I was good to you. I can't help it that you all choose to give Sonny a pass, but not give me the same respect. That's fine. My goal isn't for you all to love me. I have Sam. She's all I need."

"That's a lot of pressure on Sam. I'm sure Jason's not thrilled with it."

"I couldn't give a damn what Jason wants. He and I have an understanding."

* * *

><p>Lucy went into Jax's office at Crimson. "You missed the best photo shoot with Kristina."<p>

Jax continued on his computer. "Was this Kristina's first?"

"Yep. It was just a test shoot to get something for you to look at." She settled in the chair across from him. "What's on your mind Sport?"

Jax closed his computer. "I don't know Lucy."

"Have you seen Spencer?"

"I was going to, but Sam was just released from the hospital and I don't want to cause a ruckus you know? Sam is my friend. I care about her. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I'm glad you had a moment to cool off."

"Is Alexis aware that Kristina is accepting the contract?"

"Kristina was adamant that the contract be sent to Diane Miller. I'm guessing not."

"I'll have a chat with Kristina. I really want to respect Alexis' wishes. You're a mother. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course. But she was amazing in the front of the camera. I hope it all works out ok."

* * *

><p>Milo helped Kristina out of the car parked outside of the Greystone. "You looked awesome at that photo shoot."<p>

Kristina grabbed at her long, devil red dress and almost struggled in her Louboutin heels up the walk to the house. "I'm so glad you came Milo. I needed you there. I don't think Dad would have wanted to see me in this dress."

Milo held the front door open for Kristina. "You should get out of that dress before he gets home. He said he's leaving the office soon after his meeting with Skye."

Kristina went to Sonny's bar and grabbed the Scotch. "I don't know what he expects, Milo. I'm going to wear some things he might not like."

Milo's eyes grew wide watching Kristina pour from Sonny's Scotch. "Uh, like he will get home any minute. Can we curb the celebration drink? I'll get in trouble."

Kristina held up the glass. "I'll drink it quickly. Bottoms up." She drank without pause.

Alexis walked in. "Milo, thank you for trying to keep my daughter out of trouble."

Milo almost shit his pants. "Yes Ms. A." He was relieved to leave the room.

Kristina put down the empty glass and wanted to hide in a corner. Her cheeks were already red with makeup. "Mom? Why are you back?"

Alexis was in awe. "What are you wearing? And why?" Her heart practically jumped from her chest.

Kristina gathered up the courage to come clean. "So..."

"Shut up!" Alexis wanted to wring the child's neck. "My original reason for coming to Port Charles was to see Sam. I was very concerned about her condition. And then I heard though the grapevine. I will just out my grapevine. On the jet from Greece, you became the topic of conversation. And Michael, though he didn't mean any harm, told me that you were modeling for Crimson. And that's fine. I'm coming to grips with your autonomy. I don't have problem with that. I want all of my children to be whoever or whatever God meant them to be. But then he told me that you dropped out of Yale."

Kristina slunk inside herself. She slowly nodded her head realizing she was caught.

"But that's not why I want to string you up. I called Yale, because I care about your future. I care about your education. You were the model student in high school. And I know how hard you tried to get into Yale. So it's not about Yale, it's about seeing you squander an opportunity that some starving child in Africa would kill for. I called Yale, Princess Kristina, and I was told that you were put on academic probation halfway through your first semester. Your Princess title didn't get you very far, because I was also told that you were practically expelled for excessive drinking. And then I was told that you plead with the Dean to stay in. So thumbs up for the fight. But you failed academic probation and you were kicked out of school at the end of the semester."

Kristina cried. "I'm not a failure. I just found something that fit me better than Yale. I left Yale before it left me."

Alexis' head exploded. She couldn't see anything but the red of Kristina's dress and her red cheeks soaked with tears. "You're not hearing a thing I'm saying to you right now. Kristina, you failed out of college and you lied to everyone about it."

"You're not hearing me! I'm not a failure!" Kristina shouted at her mother and dared to get in her face.

Alexis couldn't hold back. Natasha took over. Alexis shoved Kristina away with the same force she gave Luis off the hotel balcony. Kristina fell into the bar knocking the glasses and liquor to the floor. Max and Milo both ran into the living room hearing the crash of glass.

"Alexis!" Max yelled. "Please. Can we settle this when Mr. C gets here?"

Alexis had an out of body experience. She watched Kristina on the floor and blood pouring from her hand. Alexis backed out of the room and almost slammed into Max before tearing out of the Greystone to her car. Max followed after her.

Kristina sat in the floor surrounded by broken glass. She picked her left hand up from the ground. It bleed from the glass that dug into her skin. Milo rushed over with a towel and wrapped her bleeding hand."

"Did I throw you under the bus?" Milo asked.

Kristina couldn't speak. She looked at her other hand soaked in Scotch. "She's never done that to me before." Her voice was shaky.

Sonny walked unaware of the scene that he'd find when he returned home. "What the hell happened?"

Milo jumped up from the floor. "Max went to make sure Ms. A got to her destination safely. He's basically chasing her down the street."

"What are you saying?" Sonny dropped to the ground and inspected Kristina's wrapped hand. "What the hell happened to her Milo?"

"Stop yelling!" Kristina sobbed.

"Ms. A pushed Kristina into the bar. They got into a fight."

Sonny pulled Kristina up from the ground. "When did Alexis get back?"

"She was here to see Sam at the Q's."

Kristina leaned on Sonny wanting nothing more but to stay clung to him for life.

"What was the fight about?" Sonny asked Milo.

"I shouldn't."

"Go ahead." Kristina continued to sob. "Tell him. I'm a failure. She called me a failure."

Sonny helped Kristina settle on the couch. "Kristina, what happened? I need to know. Alexis wouldn't do something like this."

"You said it wasn't my fault when Keifer did this to me. Maybe it wasn't my fault this time either." Kristina held on to her injured hand in throbbing pain. "I have to make sure this is ok before my next photo shoot."

* * *

><p>Alexis almost drove her Porsche through the Quartermaine mansion. She stumbled out of the car just as Max pulled up behind her.<p>

"Alexis!" He got out of his car. "Are you alright?"

Alexis didn't hear him. She let herself into the mansion. Max continued to follow her.

"Sam!" Alexis ignored Max.

Jason walked down the stairs. "You made it." He could tell all was not well.

Max stood behind Alexis and signaled to Jason. "I'm going back to the Greystone. I'm sure Mr. C will call." He left the mansion.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

Alexis wiped her eyes. "How is Sam?"

"She's doing better. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you. You're not upset because of her are you?"

"I'm not upset."

"It's pretty clear you are."

"I pushed Kristina."

Jason's jaw dropped. "Why?"

Alexis couldn't hold back the tears. "I don't really know." Her voice grew hoarse. "It seems I don't have much control anymore. I have to get that back and that was a bad move. I really don't know how to take that back. I can't take that back can I?"

Jason could sympathize. "If you can take that back, I'll take back every murder I've committed. Everyone slips, Alexis. You had a moment of weakness. Kristina is a teenager. I'm sure it's a phase."

Alexis said no with her head. "She's falling apart. There are things that she does that worry me. I just don't know how to fix it. That's why I can't go to therapy with her. I helped create the monster."

Skye walked in. "Bad time?"

Alexis avoided Skye by going up the stairs to Sam.

"I wish she would get over her hatred of me." Skye said to Jason.

"She and Kristina had a fight."

"I heard. Word travels quick on this lane." Skye said. "You know that's not the first time Alexis has physically attacked someone." She pointed to herself as she went into the family room.

"Skye, when is the meeting with the families?" Jason asked.

"This week. We're flying to Manhattan this week. Sonny needs to get Alexis up to speed. We don't need no family drama. I'm guessing you'll be there."

"I guess I have no choice. I don't want no trouble with those guys. I need to show face and reassure them that I'm out of this for good. But the last thing I want to see is you and Alexis in. Can I convince you to change your mind?"

Skye grabbed her glass of water. "We're full steam ahead Jason. I'm already making a splash. Why would I turn back now?"

Sam loved an adventure but lying with Alana and staring in her blue eyes was enough for her. Sam was lucky to be alive and Alana was lucky to be born. When Alexis cracked the bedroom door and saw Sam and Alana her beating heart fell into her stomach. She couldn't remember where it all went wrong with Kristina.

Sam sat up in bed. "Hello?" She saw Alexis crack the door. "You can come in."

Alexis opened the door. "You were that kid that climbed trees on the thinnest branch available just for fun."

Sam grabbed at her head. "Sorry I get brain freezes ever so often."

Alexis sat down on the bed. "Is that normal?"

"Yea. It's just temporary."

"She's so lovable." Alexis pointed at Alana awake and discovering her surroundings.

"What's Mikkos doing?"

Alexis laughed. "Wow. He's into everything. Don't buy her toys. Mikkos doesn't do toys. He likes shiny objects and vibrant colors. He's discovered my pens so he likes to write. Lamby is still his best pal. Was I wrong to give Lamby to Mikkos? Maybe I should give her back to Kristina? Maybe she won't feel like she's losing so much."

"Did something happen?" Sam asked concerned.

"I pushed Kristina into Sonny's bar. She fell and I ran away. I was so angry."

"She told you she dropped out of Yale."

"No Ma'am. She was kicked out."

Sam's mouth dropped. "What? She said she dropped out."

"We used to be able to talk about these things."

Jason walked in. "Don't mean to interrupt. Alexis, Sonny called me. He just wants to know if you're ok."

Alexis stood up. "I have to get back to my office. We need to arrange time for Alana and Mikkos. He loves other babies now." She gave Sam a hug. "I'm not going tell you to never go diving again. I'll be banging my head against the wall."

"You have some pretty headstrong children." Sam said. "And yes, I will be diving again. Next time with Luke. He owes me and I intend to collect."

"And I love you all equally." Alexis hugged Jason. "And even you." She said to him.

* * *

><p>When Lorenzo left Carly's, he drove to the docks. Michael decided to follow Lorenzo on foot. He took a short cut through the park to the empty warehouse owned by his mother. Michael had once asked Carly if he could maybe use the warehouse as an apartment for himself, but she told him no fearing he'd be too close to Sonny's warehouse and only a stone's throw away from trouble.<p>

Michael watched Lorenzo park and fumble with the keys to open the steel doors. When the doors opened, Lorenzo was finally at peace. He had found his place. He dusted off his hands from the rust of the doorknobs. He took a moment to examine the space from every crack and crevice. He checked out the view of the harbor from the landing of the loft.

Lorenzo closed his eyes and imagined her sitting before him just waiting to be captured on his canvas. He opened his arms trying to measure the size of The Queen Helena and how much bigger The Queen Natasha could be to trump it.

Lorenzo rolled up his sleeves and ran his finger across the window covered in dust. "Just needs a little elbow grease."

Michael strolled in. "You're really painting her?"

"I'm going to try. Any interest in art? It's said to be good therapy. It helps me."

Michael shoved his hands in his pockets. "What do you mean?"

"Prison couldn't have been kind to you Michael." Lorenzo continued to poke and prod around the space. "It happened to me."

Michael couldn't believe his ears. "Are you just saying this to make me feel better?"

Lorenzo smiled. "The way you've treated me? Why would I care about your feelings? You're a little shit in my eyes. Always have been. If you want Natasha's affections, you gotta get it together Son. Just trying to help you out."

"Do you ever talk about what happened to you?"

"I'm talking about it now." Lorenzo skipped up the stairs to the loft for another view. "I don't wear it on my sleeve. But you do. It's not becoming. But understood."

"I'd like to watch you."

Lorenzo walked back down the stairs. "Keeping an eye on me for Mommy." He touched Michael's shoulder. "I would love to teach all of you the art of art...if you're willing to learn."

"Do chicks dig guys that are into art?"

Lorenzo chuckled. He pulled up a crate to sit. "I'm not exactly having trouble getting a date here. I just have my eye on one in particular. So yea. Chicks dig guys that know their way around a Picasso."

* * *

><p>Kristina was still frozen in her body and in her dress. She curled up on the couch still cold from the liquor that seeped into her clothes. Sonny decided to not fight with her on changing into drier clothes that didn't reek of liquor. Instead he went to Kelly's for her favorite pie and ice cream made by Grandpa Mike's hands. Milo stood watch right outside the living room.<p>

Alexis came back which threw Milo off guard. "Don't worry." She said to him. Without hesitation, he moved aside allowing Alexis to go in. She kneeled by Kristina carrying Lamby-Pie under her arm.

"I brought you a peace-offering." Alexis humbly held up Lamby-Pie for Kristina. "Mikkos was not happy, but I explained to him that we didn't ask Big Sister before we took her away and we should return Lamby-Pie to her best friend. I know that Lamby got you through some major separation anxiety when you were Mikkos' age."

Kristina took her stuffed Lamby and held her tight. "I admit it. I wanted her back. It's the first thing you ever gave me."

"I did?" Alexis couldn't recall. "I thought Zander gave you Lamby?"

Kristina shook her head. "No. You did. But if remembering that Zander gave it to me helps you remember him, I'll let it go."

Alexis kissed Kristina's face still wet with tears. "You don't have to forgive me today. I was wrong. But I'm more then willing to work on whatever this is between us. It's not a good feeling. Jason says it's a phase, but I don't see it that way."

"Come to my next session with Doc. Just one is fine with me." Kristina's voice regressed to that of a child. "We can say bad things about Dad the whole time."

Alexis took a deep breath. "If you want me there, I will be there."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

With Michael and Molly digging at his heels, Jason unlocked the door of Penthouse #2. Deep down inside he knew he was going to miss his bachelor pad, but he was happy to keep it in the family. "Alright. Sam gave me a list of what she wants hauled over to the Howard Estate."

Kristina rushed in the door. "I'm here to help move." She played with the gauze still wrapped around her injured hand.

Molly took to Kristina's injury. "What happened? You know Mom said that if I see a scratch on you, I should let her know."

"Molly, it's fine. I just had an accident." Kristina looked to Jason for a save knowing her little sister was one to ask twenty questions.

"She'll be fine." Jason reiterated. "We'll put Kristina on wrapping duty. Michael and I will load up the heavy stuff and Molly will…"

"Clean and get the place ready for your last romantic night here with Sam." Molly jumped up and down.

Jason coughed. "Excuse me?"

"This is where little Alana was conceived." Molly said with wonder in her eyes. "You should grace it with one last romantic night."

"Ew!" Michael and Kristina both exclaimed.

Kristina laughed. "If you have to plan sex when you get married, I don't wanna get married."

Molly yanked at Jason's shirt. "Please. Let me set up something. You know I like to recreate the most romantic novels."

"Ok." Jason relented. "A couple things need to happen. Sam has her schedule and I have mine so you need to check with her. And these two…" He pointed to Kristina and Michael. "want to get in here asap."

"Exactly." Kristina said. "I'm not letting lastnightinthispenthouse sex hold me up from moving in my new crib. Michael, since I have the bigger wardrobe, I should get the bigger room."

Michael groaned and rolled his eyes.

Jason slapped his shoulder. "We agreed. You can only move in here together so you're gonna need to get along."

* * *

><p>Sam was on her feet again and she couldn't stay away from the Haunted Star. She knew it would become her second home.<p>

Ethan was back and already setting up for another high stakes game. "Sammy!" He shouted watching her enter. "Meet me at the bar."

Sam went over to the bar and found a plate of cookies and what she thought was a glass of milk. "What is this?"

Ethan walked over. "Mike made the chocolate chip cookies and I made the White Russian."

Sam munched on a cookie. "God! No more liquor!"

He picked up the glass and dangled it in her face. "Come on. You know you wanna dip your cookies in my milk." He laughed.

Sam grabbed the glass and took a sip. "It should be the other way around. Dipping your cookies in my milk. What did you call me for? Bad influences?"

"I want you here tomorrow night. So Nikolas knows this Bloke name Gallos Castellanos. He's such a man-whore and I love it. He and Nikolas are both a riot."

"So you and Nikolas are boys now? Spencerdine feud is over?"

Ethan dug in his pocket and pulled out a wad of money. "Now that I have flow, I'm a player. Anyway, Gallos is flying in with a bunch of Greek tycoons to play here. We're doing it all night and I want you here doing it with me."

"You want me to play?"

"Of course. You're not gonna be my barmaid. You're a contender."

Sam grabbed at her breasts. "I have a baby now. I can't be out all night drinking, smoking, and losing money."

"Get a freaking babysitter. What about Alexis? She'd be perfect though Gallos would be extremely pleased to have Alexis at the table." Ethan tapped his temple. "Can Kristina babysit?"

"Kristina had a rough day yesterday."

Ethan frowned. "Yea. I heard. Alexis went _no more wire hangers_ on her. Totally not cool. I sent Alexis a text and told her that Natasha's been a very bad girl."

Sam punched Ethan in the arm. "Ethan, are you ever serious? It was a really bad situation. Kristina got hurt."

Ethan took a seat on the barstool. "You have to understand that I laugh to keep from crying. Can't remember the last time I really cried. Maybe when I found out that I had a family or when I found Maya lying in bed with another man. I like to have a good time. And I was sick that Alexis and Kristina had that bloody fight. I get both points of view."

* * *

><p>"So I saw Franco. And I pulled a total AJ." Robin sat down at the table at Kelly's with Patrick and Emma eating lunch.<p>

Patrick continued to feed Emma. "What's an AJ?"

"When I tell the father of the child that he's the father when he had no clue thereby ruining everyone's lives in the process."

Patrick gave Emma the spoon to finish her ice cream. "You saw the results?"

"Yea. I had to come up with a cover to help Sam so I threw myself under the bus and every minute of it sucked. So I went to confront Franco and he said he didn't know that Mikkos is his son."

"He's lying." Patrick looked up. "Crap. Alexis is coming with the baby."

Alexis walked into Kelly's carrying Mikkos. "Hey."

Robin and Patrick both waved.

"Is this Mikkos' first time in Kelly's?" Robin asked.

"It is. We just went running with that stroller contraption with the three wheels. He enjoyed the ride." Alexis pointed to Emma. "He loves pretty girls. Just like Nikolas."

"How's the teething?" Patrick asked.

"Terrible. And I have another problem. Your daughter is very quiet by the way. Little Mikkosavich is not so much with the quiet. I gave away..." Alexis moved head from Mikkos' ear. "Lamby Pie." She whispered.

"Who's Lamby-Pie?" Patrick spoke loudly with a mouth full of food.

Mikkos broke into tears at the sound of his lost friend's name.

"See." Alexis rolled her eyes. "He knows his stuffed animals. I had to give her back to Kristina. He used to chew on Lamby's ears for comfort."

Patrick laughed.

Robin shook her head at Patrick. "He's a jerk. Did you check the hospital gift-shop? I remember that lamb."

"Robin, that was like 19 years ago. I know it feels like 9, but they don't sell her kind anymore. And he knows a fake. We already went to the toy store." Alexis bounced Mikkos in her arms. "It's ok. We'll survive. We're gonna eat pie. And he likes it hot just like Jason." Alexis walked away to Mike waiting at the counter.

Robin's jaw dropped. She leaned in to Patrick. "Don't tell me she doesn't know that Jason isn't Mikkos' father?" 

"One thing Franco and Alexis have in common." Patrick pointed his fork behind him. "They're both in denial."

* * *

><p>Robert walked into Mac's office at the PCPD. "I've been banned from Wyndemere. Can you believe that crap?"<p>

Mac threw down his pen. "I called in Agent Bates from Interpol."

Robert groaned. "Come on Mac. I don't need Interpol involved."

"They want the Ice Princess. And, frankly, I'd rather they haul that thing out of this city. It's caused us nothing but problems for decades."

Robert sat down. "Mac, I'm pleading with you to let me handle this whole operation. The Ice Princess isn't the problem. It's the person handling it."

"Robert, you can't be objective."

Robert jumped up from his seat. "I have to do something. The Cassadines have ruined my life."

"Now you're starting to sound like Luke. You're taking it personally."

Robert was furious. "How can I not?" He shouted. "Helena Cassadine brainwashed my kid and Luke's too!"

"You're my brother. I'm looking out for your best interest." Mac pleaded with Robert. "What outcome do you want?"

"I want Helena Cassadine dead. I want Caesar Faison dead."

Mac sat back in his chair. "You wanted Franco dead too. Now look at us. Anna visits him practically everyday. It won't take her long to influence Robin and next thing you know, you got the whole Scorpio clan worshipping at this guy's feet. I couldn't be more disconnected from this if I tried."

Anna walked in Mac's office. "I heard every word. Do you have a problem with me visiting Franco?" She leaned on Mac's desk.

"Actually, I do Anna." Mac stated angrily. "This guy is a murderer. He murdered a woman and left her dead in a warehouse. How can you sympathize with that?" 

"This isn't about sympathy. You're not perfect." Anna pointed at Mac. "I'm trying to breech some type of relationship for the greater good of the operation. He talks to me."

"Has he told you anything? Anything to help us move this along?" Mac asked. "I'm betting he hasn't."

"What do you want to know?" Anna asked. "I'll do anything for you to leave Interpol out this."

Agent Bates, a middle-aged man with handsome features, knocked on Mac's door. "Too late. I'm already involved. Agent Devane, I'm intrigued by Franco's counsel."

Anna stared at Agent Bates. "What about her? I don't need your involvement. Agent Scorpio and I have this handled."

"She's a Cassadine. What's her ammo?" Agent Bates questioned.

Anna remained silent.

"I think we all can work together here don't you think?" Agent Bates continued. "The greater good is finding out what Helena Cassadine is doing and how deep of an operation she's running. I want to know how much money is involved and who all the players are. Might I join you, Agent Devane, on your next visit with Franco?"

Robert raised his hand. "I'll go as well. I agree with Agent Bates. The involvement of the Ice Princess has made this whole thing much more complicated, Anna."

"I guess I'm outnumbered." Anna angrily left Mac's office."

* * *

><p>Alexis returned to her office back in business mode. She found a file on her desk with a red bow on top. She picked up the file clueless as to what it was. When she opened it, she was shocked by her own reaction of surprise. The palms of her hands started to sweat.<p>

Diane knocked on her open door. "Merry Christmas. Happy Hanukkah. Happy Kwanzaa. Happy Festivus! Who did I forget? My gift to you in the form of Sonny's divorce papers from Brenda Barrett. She's even requesting a name change. She's dropping Corinthos. Have Sonny sign them and return them to me. You can thank me later."

Alexis closed the file. "Brenda's divorcing him. Doesn't mean anything. It means Brenda wants out, but it doesn't mean Sonny does." She sat at her desk and sifted through her stacks of mail."

"What do you want Alexis? She's done. She's not even asking for anything but room to breath." Diane grabbed at her neck.

"I want…" Alexis tossed her mail aside. "I don't know."

Diane sat down. "Do you want Sonny?"

"What's going on with Lorenzo's charges?"

"Court hearing is scheduled."

Alexis sighed. "He's guilty."

"I might be able to get a plea bargain or reduced charges like community service or something, but only if he's willing to sing if you know what I mean."

"Ric and Luis are both dead. Unless you mean Nikolas and their partnership with Gallos Castellanos, he better not be biting."

"He knows a lot about Helena Cassadine."

Alexis shook her head. "Not much. She sniffed out his lack of loyalty early on. She was using him more then he was using her."

Diane stood up. "I will deal with Mr. Hotpants. You can work your magic on your new pain in the ass client. I upgraded."

"I wanted Sonny to make the first move. He didn't. He could have done this when the girls and I moved in with him. He offered to adopt Mikkos, which was honorable of him, but I don't do one foot toeing the line. Not anymore. I did that when he was with Carly. That tells me a lot about where he stands. He could have filed for this divorce months ago. He didn't. C'est la vie."

"You're insufferable!" Diane threw up her hands and left Alexis' office.

* * *

><p>Jason, Michael, Kristina, and Molly spent the day stripping Penthouse #2 of all the physical memories of Jason and Sam. All that was left were the wooden floors polished clean by Molly.<p>

As the floor dried, Kristina laid on it and mimicked snow angels. "Oh my God! Free at last! I'm so happy right now." She sat up the happiest she'd ever been. She finally had something of her own even if she had to share it with Michael.

Michael and Jason did one last search making sure everything was loaded in the moving truck. Molly waited on the stairs lost in her ever-evolving project of maintaining Jason and Sam's love life.

Jason rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Molly, it's all you. What's the plan?"

Sam walked in the door a bit struck by all that had been achieved in one day. "Wow. I've never seen this place empty."

Molly ran to Sam and gave her a hug. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I have plans, which is why I'm here. Jason, I'll be home pretty late tomorrow night. I'm working the Haunted Star with Ethan."

Kristina's ear perked up. "What's going on with Ethan?"

"He's opening the casino up in full and needs me to man one of the tables."

"You need me there?" Jason asked.

Sam coyly bit her finger. "Would you wear a tuxedo? I could go for that."

"This would be perfect." Molly exclaimed. "And that gives me time to set up your romantic after-party." She clapped her hands.

"After-party?" Sam asked.

"Molly wants you to christen the crib for us." Michael chimed in.

"With sex and I'm not baby-sitting." Kristina rested back on her hands.

Sam nodded. "Ok. We'll do that." She dropped to the floor and snuggled Kristina. "You're so cranky." She kissed Kristina's face. "Ethan is thinking of you, but you can't come tomorrow night."

"Because I'm a baby." Kristina frowned and pushed Sam away. "I think he's more attracted to women his own age. And that's fine with me."

Jason sighed. "Give it time Kristina. Sam and I didn't happen in like a day."

"It's a great love story, Kristina." Molly said.

Michael laughed. "I remember when Sam was dating Dad."

"Don't remind us." Jason and Sam exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Sonny was ready to call it day at the office. Since Skye's discovery, he spent most of his days picking over every word in the incriminating Lorenzo Alcazar documents. Alexis didn't feel the need to knock. When she went in, he was frantic trying to hide one of the documents in the top of his desk drawer.<p>

"Hey." His hands were shaky. He stood up at his desk. "You're not returning my calls. We need to talk about Kristina."

Alexis put her briefcase on his desk and pulled out the divorce papers. "Brenda filed for divorce. Do you want time to look them over? Shall I leave? Do you want the highlights?"

Sonny rested his hands on his waist and smiled at her. "What do you want me to do?"

Alexis grabbed a pen from his desk. "I don't care. Here's a pen. Take it or leave it."

Sonny dropped his eyes to the ground. "I admit. I was open to reconciling with Brenda."

Alexis dropped the pen and closed her briefcase. "I figured that." She started to walk away until he grabbed her arm.

"Why can't you understand, Alexis?"

Alexis yanked her arm from Sonny. "I'm tired of being asked to understand. You've done this to me before. I saved you from making a big mistake of killing AJ the night Kristina was conceived."

"You know what? If AJ were alive and I had the chance to do that over again, I'd kill him. You know why? He was a snake."

"You're completely missing the point. You trusted my judgment that night. And then after it was all over, you went chasing Carly again."

"I thought she was dead."

"It doesn't give you the right to kick me to the curb. You think Brenda and I are interchangeable and we're not."

Sonny shook his head. "I don't believe that. The woman that I thought was the love my life walked out on me. You think I'm just gonna get over that overnight."

"Then why did you sleep with me?" Alexis yelled. She went around him and pulled open his top drawer. She grabbed the document he was reading and slammed it onto his desk. "You and Skye want to believe that I don't have a clue what's going on. Where did Skye get those documents?"

"I didn't use you. And what you did to Kristina was wrong."

"At least I can admit when I've done wrong. I'm not a perfect mother, but I've never strived to be. Practically every child that I brought into this world has been taken from me. I lost Sam. I lost Kristina. I almost lost Molly in a custody battle with Ric after he screwed my eldest daughter. And don't think that I don't sense the wolves ready to get their hands on my son. I'm not the best mother in world, but I will fight with and fight for my children. If you're starting some war with Lorenzo, stop it. I won't take part in it."

Sonny pointed at Alexis. "You better keep your mouth shut about what you found in my desk. You're my attorney."

Alexis grabbed her briefcase again to leave while Sonny went back to his desk.

"Wait!" He said just as she was opening the door. He grabbed the divorce papers and scribbled his signature across the doted line. He did a quick read and handed them to Alexis. "You and me…like I said, it's not gonna happen overnight. I'm more worried about Kristina right now. I feel like my hands are tied with her."

Alexis took the papers. "I'll file these and let both of you know the status. It should be quick...4if you want it to be."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Sonny?" Skye let herself into the Greystone. She waited in the foyer. "Sonny? Are you here?" She continued into his living room. Her eyes met the liquor; broken bottles and glasses were replaced and fully stocked again. She took a deep breath and went over to the bar. "I can do this."

Skye grabbed a glass. Her hands were shaky when she picked up the Scotch and poured into the glass. "I have control. I just can't overdo it."

Before Skye could take a sip, Alexis rushed in not knowing what to expect. Skye put down the glass. "Alexis?"

It felt like déjà vu for Alexis. She would never hesitate to say that she hated Skye and, in her eyes, with good reason. She would even go as far as to blame Skye for all that was wrong with Kristina. "Sonny wants to meet about revising some of his shipping contracts before the meeting in Manhattan. I won't be at the meeting, but I want to ensure the contracts are in place."

Skye leaned on the bar. She craved the drink sitting in front of her. "I was looking for him as well. He's not here."

Alexis pointed towards the bar. "Are you going to drink that? Don't let my being here stop you."

Skye picked up the glass. "Do you drink Scotch?"

Alexis couldn't do it. She couldn't bear to watch the train wreck. "Skye, do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"How long have you been sober?"

Skye put down the glass again. "Years. I had a relapse shortly after Lorenzo was killed. But I feel like I have it under control now. I haven't wanted to drink in a long time, but you know how it is being around the big boys. You kind of get tired of explaining why you can't so you just do it."

"I think Kristina has a problem. It might be a little soon to tell, but I'm almost sure of it."

Skye picked up the glass and poured the Scotch back in its bottle. "I'm sorry Alexis. I didn't know it was that serious. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Being a good example helps. It's not your responsibility, but I know she likes you and watches what the women around her do."

Sky was embarrassed by her near indiscretion. She reached out to the Alexis. "I know you won't ever forgive me for taking your daughter from you, but I'd like to help. I think her being kicked out of Yale is a red flag to something more serious. I should know from experience."

Alexis accepted Skye's embrace. She could barely remember the last time she had a good girlfriend in her life. She thought of Chloe and all the trouble the two got into with Jax and Ned back when she was married to Jax and childless with abandon to throw caution to the wind. But Stavros took Chloe away as he did everything that was precious in Alexis' life. She embraced Skye knowing that while it would have been Karma to see Skye ruin her sobriety, the part of Alexis that Sonny described as her moral code wouldn't have been able to sleep at night.

* * *

><p>The alarm on Kristina's phone woke her up. She got her way in scoring the bigger bedroom only because she passed out on the cold, wooden floor of what was Jason's master bedroom. Before it belonged to her mother. She wanted so badly to follow in her mother's footsteps, but realized it would take crawling before walking. When she opened her eyes, she came face to face with an empty bottle of whiskey. She lifted her head not even sure from where it came.<p>

Kristina quickly recalled that after Jason and Sam left with Molly, she and Michael found a stash of liquor in the kitchen and partook in a celebratory drink. Michael left after one drink to spend his last night at home with Carly and Kristina opted to stay alone and finish off the bottle in the comforts of Penthouse #2. Between processing the fight with her mother, her father's overcompensation, and her mistrust of Ethan, it was the easiest way to drown it all out.

She grabbed her phone and noticed the time was limited for her to pull herself up and head in to Crimson to go over the next photo shoot ideas with the rest of the team all while not looking like shit. She finally gathered her bearings to stand and compose herself. Once on her feet, she realized the apartment was empty.

The morning felt like practically every morning at Yale except the emptiness then was the distance from her family. Kristina could barely stand so she struggled to make it into the bathroom. She leaned over the sink to coax her inner demons to get it together. She knew she couldn't squander yet another opportunity by missing her second day on the job.

One thing she hated most as a child was vomiting. She tried to steer her thoughts away as her body grew weak and overheated. But the vomiting commenced into the porcelain sink and Kristina could barely stop to answer her cell phone ringing with Brenda's name flashing on the display. "I'll call you back!" Kristina yelled angered by the noise in between heaving what was left in her stomach which wasn't much since she'd started to eat less to prepare for her first photo shoot.

Brenda was in Jax's office. She let her phone call to Kristina ring until it went to Kristina's voice mail. "Krissy. Babygirl! It's Brenda. We're gonna order breakfast in for the meeting and I know you're picky. Call me back or you'll be stuck with muffins. Love you." She hung up just as Lucy walked in.

"Morning Sunshine." Lucy kissed Brenda's forehead. She looked at her watch. "Where are the girls?"

Brenda yawned still waking up herself. "Lulu went to Kelly's to grab the food and Maxie is getting the swatches. We want to go old school Polo with dark reds for this cover. After my trip to Greece and seeing the Cassadines' beautiful horses, I'm thinking of browns and reds…you get my vision?"

Lucy nodded. "I do. I love your vision."

"No raunch. Kristina's got this innocence and classy look about her. She's intelligent so I want that to scream from this cover."

Lucy got excited. "Manhattan is the perfect setting. Can we get a little Prohibition era in there? I see a fusion moment coming on." She closed her eyes and touched her head.

Maxie walked in with her hands full of swatch books. "Did I hear Manhattan?"

Brenda took the books from Maxie. "We're coming up with shoot ideas for the new cover. Lucy's word of the day is Prohibition."

Maxie dropped her purse with her eyes widened. "It's like the forbidden fruit!" She hugged Lucy. "I love you so much. I'm glad you're my new boss."

* * *

><p>No matter what situation, Lorenzo never failed to dress to impress. In his newly rented warehouse, he picked up a broom and rolled up his sleeves of his crisp, pressed shirt before sweeping the dust from the concrete floor. He bent over to check the hems of his slacks making sure no dust touched the tailored handiwork. "It's all coming together." He leaned on the steel railing of the stairs to the loft.<p>

"Knock knock." Alexis opened of one of the doors to the warehouse.

"Natasha." He was more than relieved to see her grace his door. He could she was ready to start her day with a run around the lake.

"I just left Sonny's and I was going to stop by Kelly's and wandered if you wanted pie."

Lorenzo rested his chin on the tip of the broom. "I'm into scones now. Ms. Lansbury hooks me up."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"What are you doing tonight?" His smile melted into his cheeks.

"I was asked to babysit our little one, Alana, tonight. Would you like to join me? It has to be the lake house. Jason is violently opposed to Wyndemere."

"I live there so I'm sure I'll be there."

Alexis started to look around the warehouse. "Are you moving?"

"Have you forgotten our little project?" Lorenzo tossed the broom away and stopped her to steer her focus to the loft. "Up there is where I'm thinking you should be."

Alexis looked up. "In heaven? What should I wear?" She turned to him.

"If you're in heaven, you don't need clothes."

Alexis laughed. "This is supposed to be PG-13 right?"

"And therein lies the rub. I guess we'll have to find something fit for a Princess." He touched her neck. "I'd love it if we could find your diamond necklace. I could visualize it, but I'd rather see you wearing it."

"What else do you visualize about me?"

Lorenzo's face turned red. "I don't spill all of my secrets. What's tonight?"

"Sam and Jason are co-hosting a party with Ethan and Nikolas."

Lorenzo pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped through it. "Oh. Yea. I was invited to that party."

"Guess that means I'm flying solo tonight. Keep in mind; I will be strapped with like four kids at one time. So while you're at the party with some Bitch hanging off of you whispering sweet nothings in your ear, I'll be at the lake house with a screaming teether, a newborn, Damien from The Omen, and Molly. You know I don't like children."

Lorenzo howled with laughter. "Noted. I'll make it an early night and come rescue you later."

* * *

><p>Kristina ran downs the halls of Crimson late, but more put together then she was earlier that morning. She stopped at the entrance of the conference room where Brenda, Lucy, Lulu, and Maxie had commenced their meeting.<p>

Lucy looked over to the door. "Krissy! Get in here." She waved her in.

Kristina got on her knees. "So sorry I'm late."

"Krissy, it's fine. You just missed breakfast." Brenda got up and pulled Kristina up from the floor. "But you still need to eat."

Kristina sat down at the table. "I'm fine. Keep in my mind, my father's cooking won't leave my hips quickly so I'm cutting back."

Lucy raised her brow. "Cutting back on what?"

Lulu and Maxie looked at each other.

Kristina noticed the alarmed stares. She wondered if maybe they all knew that something wrong. "I'm cutting back on fatty foods and my grandpa cooks with butter." She picked at the muffin left on the plate in the middle of the table.

Brenda picked up one of Kristina's photos from her first shoot. "You take a great photo, but I can't have you wasting away. I promised that I would watch over you and we, Lucy and I, promote healthy models."

Kristina decided she needed to play the game. She reached for the plate and took the muffin.

Lulu put her arm around Kristina. "We're just looking out for you."

"I know." Kristina continued to force herself to eat.

* * *

><p>As much as Alexis said she didn't care for children, she couldn't wait to spend the evening surrounded by them. It was a welcomed change from conniving adults. She thought she'd get a head start on bedtime with Mikkos, but he fought with her refusing to let her cover his feet with his footie pajamas. He rolled around on the couch wanting to hit the floor and take advantage of his new skill.<p>

Alexis gave up and playfully buried her face in his belly. "I'm bigger then you. How is this so difficult?"

Jason walked in with Alana in her carrier and Spencer carrying his backpack full of books. "We're here. So sorry. You're welcome to back out."

"I'm happy to do it." Alexis pinned Mikkos down still trying to break free.

Jason laid Alana's carrier down on the floor. "Would you like some assistance with him?" He rushed over and picked up Mikkos from the couch.

Alexis showed Jason the pajamas with a lamb embroidered in the fabric and the feet made of soft cotton fur. "I got these to piss you off." She shoved the pajamas in his hand. "Good Luck." She went over to Alana and kneeled down to the carrier. "I have never held her before."

"Really?" Jason sat down with Mikkos. "I didn't know that."

Spencer took out a book and tried to divert Alexis' attention. "Can you read me a story Aunt Alexis?"

Alexis took the book. "The Cat in the Hat? What happened to your other book?"

Spencer pointed to Jason. "He took it away. It's hiding." He crossed his arms. "But I'm gonna find it. I know it by heart."

Alexis took Spencer by the hand and sat him down on the couch with his book. "You're going to need to be my big helper tonight so your story time is last after the little ones go to bed.

Jason succeeded in getting full cooperation from Mikkos. By the time Alexis could finish with Spencer and turn around, she had a calm little lamb sitting on Jason's lap pretending to be perfect.

"This is ridiculous." She tossed a toy to the ground. "How did you do that? He fights with me."

Jason laughed. "I think he does that on purpose." He handed Mikkos back to Alexis. "What's the plan? You're gonna juggle all of them by yourself? I'll have my phone with me."

"Can I invite a friend over? You're welcome to say no."

"Who's your friend?' Jason asked.

"Jax. I think this would be a good time for him to get to know Spencer and vice versa. Don't you think?"

Jason sighed. "Yea. I'm ok with that I guess."

"We're taking this all one day at a time. I promise." Alexis rested her hand on Jason's leg.

"Since we're talking about custody, I need some assurances about Mikkos. I am his father."

Alexis was slightly thrown off. "Of course you are. Are there questions?"

"No." Jason shook his head. "I just don't feel like you're holding up your end of the bargain." He threw up his hands. "There. I said it."

"Between traveling to Greece and Mikkos going through a weird stage, I have trouble just sharing custody with you."

"You know I've done this before. Remember that kid named Michael? The one who you fought for me to have custody?"

Alexis smiled. "I admit to being a little territorial. I love him so." She snuggled Mikkos in her arms. "But yes I have to share him with you. I will re-evaluate the custody agreement."

"There's nothing to re-evaluate." Jason kissed Mikkos cheek. "Find the papers you and I signed." He stood up to leave.

"We'll talk." Alexis said. "Don't worry."

* * *

><p>Kristina couldn't wait to step off of the elevator to the penthouse after work. She searched her purse for the keys, but her headache blinded her to finding them. After minutes, she was finally able to dig them from the bottom of her purse and unlock the door.<p>

When she walked in, she noticed that Molly had started her decorations for Jason and Sam, but Kristina quickly bypassed them to the kitchen. She searched the refrigerator. "Ginger Ale." She checked the drawers and found nothing. Slamming the door shut, she took a moment to think. "Baking soda." She opened the refrigerator again and grabbed the box of baking soda in the refrigerator taking a scoop of it on her finger and shoving it down her throat. She grabbed at her stomach.

Michael walked into the kitchen. "You ok?"

"I was a little sick today."

"So I brought some air mattresses until we get some furniture." He rubbed his hands together. "This was a good idea. Probably the best you've had."

Kristina took deep breath feeling some relief from the baking soda. "Thank you. I think I'll take you up on the air mattress. I'm really tired."

"How is Crimson?"

"So awesome." Kristina was winded. "Did we drink everything?"

"No. There was whiskey since I only had one." Michael went to the cabinet. "There's a bottle of vodka and some red wine. Shall I crack open a bottle of wine? I can order some takeout. I'm not drinking."

"I'll take soup and wine."

"Soup and wine?" Michael smiled. "Krissy, this is gonna be fun. And we can lock our door and not let anybody in. But when our parents come, we've got to hide the booze."

* * *

><p>Jax arrived at the lake house just as Alexis gathered Alana into her arms. "What's she gonna call you?" He asked.<p>

"She can call me Gorgeous. There will be no Grandma in her vocabulary."

"I like Gorgeous. How are you and Kristina? I feel like what happened was my fault."

"I was afraid to hold Alana." Alexis smoothed Alana's brown hair. "She reminds me more of Kristina then Sam. I was afraid that I'd remember all the time that I lost with both of them. Kristina was a tiny little thing with tubes going everywhere. And you have to understand that back then I hadn't held a baby since Michael was born."

"Another preemie." He took a seat next to Alexis.

"I remember now." Alexis smiled. "I remember Lamby-Pie. It was bigger then her. I just kept thinking when will she be big enough to even hold this thing. I couldn't wait till she was a big girl."

"She's a young lady now. Come to one of her photo shoots. Maybe it'll make you more comfortable with everything. She's got Lucy. She's got Brenda. Lulu and Maxie are her big fashion sisters. The next one is in Manhattan."

"I can't. Not because I don't support her. I don't want to put a band aid on this. The fact is she failed out of school. Why?"

Jax was a bit shocked. "I didn't know she failed. Why didn't she ask for help?"

"Who knows?" Alexis put Alana back in her bassinet. "You didn't come to be my therapist. Spencer is in my bedroom reading a book."

Jax stood up and nervously shoved his hands in his pockets. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. You and I were both invited to the party tonight. I could get Mercedes over her to watch all the kids. We could go on a night on the town."

Alexis took Jax by the hand and dragged him to her bedroom. "We have a love-hate relationship. I never got the idea that he liked me very much." She peeked into her cracked open bedroom door and found Spencer in her rocking chair reading his book. "Spencer, we have a visitor."

Spencer put his book on his lap and waited. Jax walked in. "I know him." He said going back to his book.

"Yes. We've met before. I'm the guy that caught you running off to Spoon Island."

"His name is Jasper Jacks." Alexis pulled Jax in front of her.

Spencer stretched out his hand to Jax. "Nice to meet you. I'm Prince Spencer Cassadine."

Jax ground his teeth. "That's must be cool being a Prince."

"Talk to him about sailing." Alexis gave Spencer thumbs up."

"Do you like to sail?" Jax asked.

Spencer shook his head. "Uh uh. I like to ride horses." His focus shifted to a gleam of light peering from the hall. "Uncle Alcazar!" He leaped from his chair and ran to Lorenzo."

"My apologies." Lorenzo picked up Spencer. "I didn't mean to interrupt. Just checking in before I went to the Haunted Star. Natasha, I need a date."

"Alexis, you should go. I'll be fine with the kids here." Jax said. "It'll give me an opportunity to get to know Spencer a little better. If the air isn't too cold, maybe I'll bundle the kids up for a sail on the Silent Lady."

"Sailing is for the cool people only." Lorenzo said as he poked Spencer in the chest. "I wish I could go sailing tonight on a lady. But she doesn't have to be silent." He smiled at Alexis.

Jax shook his head. "I just threw up in my mouth little."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The last time Luke wore a tuxedo was Jason and Sam's wedding and he was hoping to avoid wearing one that night. Tracy walked into Luke's office as he put on the finishing touches to his new dapper look.

"You are the man that I married." Tracy caressed his face and kissed him.

"Don't get used to this, Dollface." Luke smiled as he pulled out a cigar and lit it to take a puff.

"How much you think you're gonna pull in tonight?"

He grunted. "I let Ethan handle the numbers. There will be some big money rolling through here tonight. That's the only reason you're looking at me in a tuxedo."

Ethan was behind the bar counting battles and making sure all his special orders were in place. Coleman showed up.

"I'm so glad to see you." Ethan shook hands with Coleman and pulled him behind the bar. "I will pay you the money you're losing tonight to close down Jake's and work here. I need an experienced bartender."

Coleman flashed his signature smile. "You got me. Don't worry about the bar. I will make sure your guests are good and drunk."

Ethan slapped Coleman's shoulder and left behind the bar just as Sam arrived in a sexy yet sophisticated purple evening gown. He stopped and almost had to pick his jaw up from the floor. "Purple is royalty and you are a Princess." He held out his hand to help her down the stairs. "You look magnificent Samantha."

"Jason is outside with Max and Milo checking security." Sam released Ethan's hand. "Where do you need me?"

"Coleman arrived so he's manning the bar. Luke is in the back getting dressed with Tracy. I'll put you at the roulette table and let you know when the poker game starts." Ethan looked up at Stefan walking down the stairs. "Oh God. This party just got bloody interesting."

Ethan rushed over to Stefan. "Are you staying?" 

Stefan looked around. "You do know my family originally owned the Haunted Star. It was given to Luke and Laura as a wedding gift after it was confiscated from my dead father, Mikkosavich."

Ethan forced a smile. "Ok? Are you going to be the historian all night? Why don't you go to the bar and drink heavily to loosen it up a bit."

Stefan chuckled. "Is Luke around?"

Luke walked over. "Who invited you?"

"I'm hosting the guests that will be arriving shortly. I just wanted to ensure that they're being treated with care."

"As long as they're spending money, they'll be treated just fine." Luke stormed off and over to the bar. "Coleman, saddle me up with a double. It's gonna be a long damn night."

Jason walked in. And, like Luke and Ethan, he was in rare formal form. He spotted Sam across the room talking to Coleman and Luke at the bar. Sam looked behind and grabbed a full martini glass from the bar. She carefully took the drink to Jason.

"It's shaken not stirred."

Jason took the martini and sipped the overflow from the edge. "I can get used to this. Are you married?"

Sam laughed. "I am but I saw you walk in wearing this bowtie and I thought, my husband would never do that. But I like it. Is your wife around?"

Jason looked behind him. "Nowhere to be found. Meet me at midnight." He handed her the drink and hurried back up the stairs.

As Jason went up to the lobby, Nikolas' boisterous entourage arrived. He led the pack down the stairs. "Good evening. I guess we can let the festivities began." He eyed Sam and pulled Gallos to his side. "Gallos, this is my cousin Samantha Cassadine Quartermaine."

Gallos was a distinguished middle-aged man. He skin was tanned and his hair dark with edges of white. His beard was also a sprinkle of salt and pepper. His body was fit as if he did yoga on the beaches of wherever he would choose to land his private jet. Unlike the other men in the room, he opted to go sans tux with a casual evening jacket and his shirt tieless and unbuttoned at the top. He took Sam's hand and kissed it lightly. "Samantha, Nikolas has told me so much about you. You are the daughter of Natasha. Will she be here tonight?" His accent was a raspy tone either from years of drinking or smoking or both, but it added to his sex appeal.

"No. She's babysitting." Sam said.

Robert and Anna entered also dressed for the evening. Robert rested his hand on Gallos' shoulder. "Good Evening Mr. Castellanos. I'll have the pleasure of beating you in a round or two tonight. Good to see you again, Mate." They walked away.

Gallos nudged Nikolas. "You didn't tell me spies would be here."

Nikolas put his arm around Gallos. "No worries. Just stay cool."

Sonny and Skye arrived together. Jason greeted them as they stepped off of the launch.

"I didn't realize you'd be here tonight." Jason said.

"Nothing wrong with an adult's night out." Skye said.

"Luke sent me the invite. Figured why not." Sonny smiled. He took Skye's hand and went inside.

Johnny and Spinelli both arrived as Sonny and Skye disappeared inside.

"Sonny stole my date." Johnny joked as he straightened his bowtie and hat in front of Jason.

Jason leaned on the wall and pointed towards the launch. "I see two good looking ladies coming up."

Johnny and Spinelli looked back at Lulu and Maxie coming their way.

The party finally came together and Ethan stood at the top of the stairs proud of what he managed to throw together with a couple of texts. Luke joined him and handed him a cigar.

"How is the house looking?" Luke asked.

"Great." Ethan grinned. "The night just started and we're doing great, Dad."

"You just called me Dad."

Ethan jerked his head. "I did didn't I? That's what you are, you Bastard."

Johnny hopped on the piano bench. He grabbed a mic. "I take requests." He pulled his hat from his head and turned it up on the piano. "I also take tips." He started to play.

Lulu put a wad of cash in Johnny's hat. "Can you play something for me?"

"Of course." He moved over and made room for her to sit.

As the piano played and the room bustled with mirth of win and the disappointment of loss, Brenda walked in with Ned. Gallos was distracted and went over to her leaving in the middle of his roulette game. "Ms. Barrett." He bowed to her. "It is my pleasure."

Brenda hugged Gallos. "So good to see you in the states."

Gallos stood back at the sight of Alexis with Lorenzo on her arm. "My Goddess has arrived." He went up the stairs to meet Alexis. "I was told I wouldn't see you this evening."

Gallos pulled Alexis towards him and ushered her down the stairs.

"It was last minute." Alexis joked pulling at her dress.

Gallos looked her over unable to tell that Alexis stole something from her closet of evening gowns at Wyndemere. "And this is why you mesmerize me."

Sam walked over. "Hey. What about the babies?"

Alexis put her around Sam. "Jax and Mercedes have it covered. We're all good."

With Gallos on her arm, Alexis left Lorenzo hanging and Sonny unable to keep his eyes off of her laughing it up with her Greek pal.

Skye approached Lorenzo. She tapped his shoulder. "How you been?"

"On bail unable to leave the state of New York. I bet you're responsible for that." Lorenzo said.

"Why don't you just blame me for global warming?"

Sam went over to Lorenzo. "Sometimes I look at you and I think how lucky I am that you're my Dad." She smiled with pride and winked at him.

"Oh brother." Skye rolled her eyes,

"It's true." Sam said. "We had a rough start. We had terrible start, but I can say he's making up for it. Skye, I think you should give him a chance."

"A chance for what?" Skye asked.

"It would be great if she weren't trying to do me in." Lorenzo looked at Skye. "I'm not a fool Skye. I know what you're doing and so does Alexis."

Alexis rubbed her hands together ready to place a bet on the roulette wheel for Gallos. Sonny put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "Bet straight up on four."

Luke waited for Alexis to give the ok. "Four? You're going to bet everything straight up on four? That's a risky bet Natasha. At least bet even."

Alexis tapped her cheek deciding her bet. "When did you start playing it safe Luke? I guess we're going with four. I'm shocked Sonny remembers. That means it's a winner."

Sonny bit his lip proud of himself for remembering.

Gallos raised his hand. "This is my money you know. But I trust Natasha's judgment. Straight up on four it is." He placed his chips on the #4.

Luke spun the wheel, closed his eyes, and prayed it would miss. He quickly opened them when the wheel and ball stopped. "Four black wins and I want Sonny Corinthos to get the hell out of my casino."

Sonny howled with laughter and backed away from the table with an air of guilt.

"She is my lucky charm." Gallos said.

"Anna!" Coleman yelled out from the bar.

Anna strolled over and sat on a barstool.

"What's a brotha gotta do to get a date? Game of darts with me and the Drakemaster?"

Anna hummed. "I'm pretty easy. A couple of beers usually does it for me. And Drake will never ever beat me at darts."

"Is that a challenge?" Coleman handed Anna a beer.

Anna looked around. "Is there a dart board? I'm getting Drake over here. I don't care if he's in his scrubs."

Robert went over to Luke watching the room like a hawk. "You keeping an eye on Stefan?" Robert asked.

Luke shook his head as he watched Stefan at the piano talking to Lulu and Johnny. "For some reason seeing him with my baby girl makes me want to retch. Should I rescue her?"

Lulu laughed at everything that came from Stefan's mouth.

"No." Robert said. "She looks like she's actually enjoying him. I'm keeping my eye on Gallos. I think he's dipping in multiple pots if you know what I mean."

"No I don't." Luke snipped.

"We'll discuss when it's most appropriate."

Between Sonny making his frequent visits to Alexis' side and Gallos practically capitalizing on her space, Lorenzo wanted to call it a night.

Ethan went over to him. "Bored? You've got money to spend."

"I don't gamble." Lorenzo was short in his response.

"Ok. You drink? I got a full bar." Ethan aimed to please.

"Thank you. I'll just give it a couple minutes or so. I'd rather go to the lake house and coddle my precious granddaughter."

"I have a confession." Ethan leaned into Lorenzo. "I wish Kristina was here. I spent the whole day putting this all together and it's the biggest night the Haunted Star has had in awhile and I can't share it with someone special."

"I know that feeling."

Patrick ran down the stairs in his hospital scrubs. "Where is the dart board?"

"In the back!" Ethan shouted to him and he jumped up. "I love the energy Lorenzo." He pointed towards Alexis. "Don't be a bystander, Mate. Gallos is fickle and Sonny is as well. You've got staying power that I know she loves. You're dedicated."

"And loyal." Lorenzo added. "You're right. Gallos is a fool, but a rich fool. And possibly my ticket from doing time in prison. I have to play this right."

Ethan grabbed Lorenzo's shoulder. "I'll help you."

Brenda handed Nikolas a drink. "Peace offering."

He took the drink and lifted his glass to her. "Cheers. I will forever be suspicious, but I know you mean well."

"How about we don't talk about your family? They are off limits."

"What else would we talk about? I don't do small talk remember?"

"What did you think of Lucy on the cover of Crimson?"

Nikolas smiled. "I think it was a great cover. Lucy is a character. I'm looking forward to seeing Kristina's first cover in the New Year."

"We met about it. We're excited. But we need a male model." Brenda looked around the room and stared at Spinelli at the bar with Maxie. "I'm thinking Spinelli's got the look we're going for with this cover."

Spinelli rubbed his eyes. "My Dear Maximista. A model? Are you serious? Do I have to get naked?"

Maxie groaned. "Maybe a little. Trust me. It'll work."

Sam snuck outside to Jason, Max, and Milo shooting a game of street craps outside. "What are you guys doing?"

Jason grabbed up the money and stuffed it in the top of his tuxedo pocket.

Max and Milo played innocent.

Jason patted his chest. "Stealing their money."

"We let him win." Milo belted out.

Ned stood next to Robert still scoping out the room from afar. "When am I getting the Cassadine financial records subpoenaed?"

"I'm working on it." Robert barked. "Chill out."

"Is it just me or is this Gallos guy shady?" Ned asked.

"Very." Robert agreed.

Gallos took Alexis' hand and walked with her away from the Roulette table. "Ethan, I'm ready for poker. Who's in?"

Nikolas raised his hand. "I'm in." He finished his drink.

"Alcazar?" Gallos asked. "You've been quiet tonight? Join us?"

"No thank you. I'll just watch." Lorenzo's remained stone-faced.

Lulu rested her head on Johnny's shoulder. "If I pay you to keep playing, will you not stop?"

Johnny continued to play. "Don't worry. I don't have the money those guys have. So you're stuck with me."

Robert sat down at the table. "I'm in."

"As am I." Ned sat next to Robert.

Ethan gave Luke thumbs up.

Sam walked back inside. "I'm in."

The men at the table looked at Sam.

"What?" She shrugged. "Don't be fooled by the dress." She sat down at the table.

Sonny sat at the table. "I'm in."

Ethan grabbed the cards. "Last call for Round one. Stefan?"

Stefan waved the offer away.

Alexis went over to Lorenzo. "You're hating this right now."

"Not really my scene."

"Since when? I thought you liked casinos."

He smiled. "You also think I like pie."

She poked him in the chest. "I believe it was you that offered me pie. I'm just running with it. You can take me home if you'd prefer."

"I would be prefer." He took her hand and the two of them slipped from the Haunted Star as the room quieted down.

The night air was bitter, but the cold was a reminder that the holidays were near. It was the chill that was craved to remind those that complained of how cozy it could be.

Alexis thought she'd be daring with her strapless dress forgetting a sweater in their haste to not be grossly late for the party. Jason nudged Max while they watched Lorenzo and Alexis leave together on the launch back to the mainland.

When they made it to the docks, Alexis changed her mind. She had rejected Lorenzo's offer of his suit coat twice maybe as an excuse to not have to go further.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't. Can we stay here?"

Lorenzo seemed a bit thrown. "In the warehouse? In that dress?"

"I checked on Jax and he said things were going great. All the kids are in bed."

Lorenzo led the way to the warehouse. He pulled the keys from his pocket. "It's not yet where I'd like it to be in terms of décor."

Alexis shivered in the cold.

Lorenzo opened the steel doors and turned on the lights. He was amazed by a clean up and arrangement different then what he had finished before the day was over. "Well. It seems my little helper was here." He fingered the large canvas against the wall that he knew he didn't put there.

"I thought you told me you weren't moving here." Alexis rushed up the stairs and sat on the bed. "What's all this? Did your little helper get you a heater?"

Lorenzo checked the thermostat on the wall. "No worries Natasha. Can't be any worse then Wyndemere."

She went back down the stairs as her body thawed with the heat flowing through the room. Lorenzo played with the lights.

"Are you sure you want to stay here tonight? We're not far from Spoon Island." He said.

"I thought you wanted this?"

Lorenzo looked at Alexis perplexed. "Wanted what?"

"I'm not drunk. And nobody died tonight. It's just me; sober Alexis. No excuses."

Lorenzo's heart pounded in his chest. He had dreamed of her but never believed his dream would come true. "I thought you loved Sonny."

"Did I say that?"

"You didn't say anything." His voice squeaked like a teenage boy.

Alexis dimmed the lights lower.

He pulled her in to him. "Is it warm enough for you?" He asked.

"Nope." Alexis gave into the clinch of his body cutting through the chills that still lingered from the night air.

Spinelli laid on the piano and talked in the mic. "It's poker night at the Haunted Star and Fair Samantha is taking the men to the cleaners. They don't know what hit them. They thought she was merely a pretty face."

The sounds of groans filled the room as Sam won the first round. "I just paid for my daughter's education through her PhD. I'm the gambler Bitches." She squealed.

Patrick grabbed his arm grimacing in pain and went over to Luke. "Do you have a first aid kit, Luke? Anna stabbed me with a dart."

Luke rolled his eyes. "If that's the only injury I should expect tonight, we're doing pretty good."

"Round Two. Last call. Who's in?" Ethan yelled.

Alexis and Lorenzo didn't waste time tumbling onto the bed in the loft like carefree teenagers. The night of Sam's conception, they escaped the Oxford cold after a night at the pub. Luis carried the night at the pub as the dominate one entertaining Natasha while his brother, Lorenzo, waited in the wings with his shy disposition afraid to even say hello after showing up to the party late after a night of preparing his first lecture as a student teacher of art history at Oxford.

It was Natasha's first trip to the UK alone and the better part of the day had been spent with Lorenzo tinkering with the hostess gift Natasha gave him—a camera. She was his muse that day. He felt most comfortable with her separated by the camera lens and shuttered in black and white print.

As the night waned on, Luis was too drunk to care about his guest so Lorenzo offered to take Natasha back to her hotel. With the night still young, they decided it was too precious to end. They took a detour to Lorenzo's flat.

Lorenzo didn't waste time stripping Alexis of her dress. He couldn't believe there was a time that he hated her and couldn't see past his hatred to ever love her again. "I'm really glad you chose me over Luis." He said.

"I'm sure you know I never cared for Luis much. But the feeling was mutual." She brushed her mouth against his ear.

Alexis couldn't say for sure that she loved him, but she did feel a sensitivity and warmth from him that she didn't feel with Sonny. She hated to compare the two, but as she said, she was stuck with both of them. She finally evened the scored between them.

Sam came out of the Haunted Star to Jason sitting on a crate outside the door. "It's midnight and I'm going to call my husband, because I can't do the fling thing."

Jason laughed. "Kristina was right."

Sam sat down next to Jason. "About what?"

"Marriage wears you out. I have called Jax like 50 times. I keep worrying about the kids."

Sam laid her head on Jason's shoulder. "It's brutal in there. This is a man's world."

"But it'd be nothing without woman or a girl. I think Team Lorenzo is winning."

"Yes!" Sam shouted. "How do you know?"

"I have my senses."

"We should go to the Penthouse and humor Molly."

Jason stood up and pulled Sam up with him. "Let's go by the warehouse and steal some of Lorenzo's mojo." He joked.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Brenda was determined to patch up her relationship with Nikolas. She wasn't sure why she cared so much. When she arrived at Wyndemere, she told Ms. Lansbury that she would wait for Nikolas in his study.

Brenda picked up a photo from Nikolas' desk from an old shoot that she did with Deception. "This is totally retro."

"If Nikolas can see past his anger, you and he would be wonderful together."

Brenda spun around to Stavros. "Hi. Who are you?"

Stavros stretched out his hand. "I had an appointment with Nikolas this morning, but it seems he's nowhere to be found."

"He had a long night. I imagine he's still sleeping." Brenda laughed shaking his hand. "Are you a friend of Gallos?"

"I am. Gallos has been a friend of the family for years."

Brenda put the photo back on the desk. "Well I'm here uninvited so I'll leave." She started for the door, but Stavros grabbed her arm. She looked down at his grip startled. "Excuse me?"

Stavros released Brenda. "I knew The Balkan. I'm sorry to hear that he met his demise."

Brenda moved closer to the door. "How would you know the Balkan?"

"My family has many connections in Russia. How is your son, Alec?"

"Who are you?" Brenda asked as her voice shook. "I gotta go." She left out of the room bumping into Nikolas. "So glad you're here. There's some creepy guy in your office."

Nikolas went around her and slammed his office door open. He looked around to no one. "I don't see anything. What did he look like?"

Brenda went back in. "Dark hair. He had a beard."

Nikolas knew who it was, but didn't want to scare Brenda. "I apologize. I'll take care of it. Did he do anything to hurt you?"

"No. I just wanted to come by and see you."

"Gallos and I were about to have breakfast. You're welcome to join us."

"I gotta get to Crimson. Who was that guy? And where did he go?"

Nikolas looked to one of the walls. "As you know there are many entrances to the tunnels."

"It was Stavros wasn't it? Who else would know the tunnels?"

"My family is off limits, remember? I'd like to keep it that way."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo woke up and thought he needed to pinch himself. She was still there. He could hear the wind twirling outside. "Are you cold?"<p>

Alexis stirred under the sheets. "It's not supposed to be cold in heaven." She mumbled.

"That sounds like the beginnings of a poem."

Alexis finally woke up. "I have to ask you something since you brought it up last night."

Lorenzo laid on his back and rested his head on his arm. "I'll answer anything."

"Do you still hate me for killing Luis?"

"I'm not happy about it. I just try not to think about it. You lost Kristina because of a bomb that my brother set and my brother died because of it. I guess it's an eye for an eye. My brother liked to live dangerously."

"I remember the night Sam was conceived."

Lorenzo smiled. "You do? Care to share with me?"

The warmth that she felt in her body dissipated. What she told Stefan was true; remembering meant both the good and the bad. She wanted to be closer to Lorenzo, not just because of the warmth, but the safety that he afforded her.

"Lorenzo!" Michael called out as he opened the door to the warehouse. He was mortified as his eyes reached the loft. "I'm so sorry. I should have called first. This is totally my bad."

"It's fine." Alexis grabbed Lorenzo's shirt from the ground.

"Lorenzo, I came by yesterday with Spinelli and we moved some stuff around. Alexis, I tried calling you, but you're obviously not answering your phone."

Alexis finished buttoning Lorenzo's shirt. "What's wrong?"

"You have your meeting with Franco at Pentonville and I didn't want you to miss it. I can reschedule for you."

Lorenzo found his pants and hurried down the stairs in his boxers tripping over the pants legs. "Thank you Michael. You don't need to call."

"Are you two together now?" Michael's voice squeaked.

Lorenzo looked up at Alexis still resting on the bed. "No. We were just doing a dry run."

"If that's what he wants to call it." Alexis said from the loft. "He's not a child Lorenzo. Michael, our relationship eludes definition at the moment."

Lorenzo stood up straight. "Natasha?"

"Yes?" Alexis called down to him with a devious grin.

"We should be respectful to Michael and keep this between us."

Michael opened his arms. "Payback's a Bitch. Looks like I'm getting mine. I'm going to bow out of this gracefully since it seems I don't hold a candle to you." He left the warehouse and kicked the door on the way out.

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on the door of Penthouse #2. "Krissy! Michael! I'm coming in." She took her key and unlocked the door. Before she stepped in, she covered her eyes. "I'm giving you like a minute to get rid of anything bad that you don't want me to see!" She uncovered her eyes to an empty living room. She ran up the stairs and knocked on Kristina's bedroom door. "Krissy!"<p>

Sam waited for a minute before jiggling the doorknob and opening the door. The bedroom was dark. She couldn't tell if someone was in the room or not so she flipped on the lights. The floor was empty except for a couple empty bottles of liquor. Sam grabbed her hair in frustration. "What am I going to do with you?" She went into the bathroom and found it empty.

Sam grabbed her phone from her pocket. "Will you meet me at Kelly's? I need some advice about my little sister."

* * *

><p>Jason stepped out of the elevator of GH and went straight to Monica at the desk. "Lay it on me."<p>

"Test results for Alana are in." Monica handed Jason the envelope with a smile. "Alana is yours."

Jason clasped his hands together in prayer. "Thank you so much. I've tried my best not to worry, but this is great. It takes a lot of stress away even though Mikkos wasn't so lucky. You know I think it's time Sam and I went on a honeymoon."

"I would agree. But I'm guessing you wouldn't take the children?"

"Yea. In theory, but Sam will never leave the kids behind. I gotta do something to convince her."

* * *

><p>Alexis made it back to the lake house and quickly changed for her appointment with Franco. When she left the house to get into her car, she noticed Michael drive up the drive way. He parked next to her and got out of his car.<p>

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to walk in on you and Lorenzo." He went around her car and handed her a set of files. "Spinelli told me to tell you that it's done. He doesn't understand, but you pay him enough to not ask questions."

"Get in the car. It's a nice piece to Pentonville. We can talk..about Greece."

"I don't know that I can go back to Pentonville." Michael started to cry. "Sorry. Just a range of emotions going on today." He wiped his eyes.

Alexis put the files in her trunk. "We can talk about it on the way. You don't have to get out of the car."

"I'm supposed to have therapy later. Speaking of, you haven't told me when you're coming to one of my sessions."

Alexis opened the passenger door. "Get in the car!"

"Yes Ma'am." Michael hoped inside the car.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled up a stool at the counter at Kelly's. "Grandpa Mike."<p>

Mike came from out of the back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Kristina."

Brenda went into Kelly's and found Sam at the counter. "Hey." She kissed Mike and hugged Sam. "I just left Wyndemere..."

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"No. No. What's wrong?" Brenda asked.

Mike leaned on the counter. "Is this about Kristina?"

"Yea. She's drinking a lot."

"More then a normal college kid?" Brenda asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to cause problems. She and my mom are already in a weird place now. What do I do? How do I know? Should I confront her?"

"Let me." Brenda offered. "Next time she's at Crimson, she and I will have little discussion and I'll bring it up. If she's uncomfortable, that might be a sign that there's a problem."

Mike tossed his apron on the counter. "I blame Sonny for this."

Brenda sighed. "Come on Mike. It's a little early for blame."

"He drinks in front of those kids day and night..." Mike yelled.

"We all do." Brenda said. "We're all to blame. I even told Jason a couple days ago that I drink whiskey when I'm upset. God forbid if one of the children overheard me. It wasn't a responsible thing to say, but I don't think we think about it when we do it."

"Brenda's right. Tell how me it goes with her." Sam said.

* * *

><p>Lorenzo knocked on Kevin's office door. "Do you have any openings?"<p>

Kevin looked up from his book and beckoned Lorenzo in. "Close the door." He checked his watch. "I have some time before Kristina's appointment."

"I don't want Kristina to see me here." He sat down.

"Don't worry. She's always late anyway. What can I do for you? Lorenzo Alcazar correct?"

Lorenzo nodded. "I don't know the best way to say this, but being with Alexis reminds me of some things that I'd like to forget."

"I'm gonna need some exposition. Back this truck up. You were with Alexis? What does that mean?"

"Alexis and I had sex last night."

"Ok? I presume not the first time since Sam McCall is your daughter?"

"Correct. The second time."

"So you don't want to remember the first or the second?"

"The first." Lorenzo cleared his throat. "Alexis revealed something to me the first time. We were talking about my time in prison and her time on the Cassadine Islands. But if you ask her today to recall what happened that night, she doesn't remember a thing."

"Assuming there was some type of trauma that night; Alexis losing her memory wouldn't be unusual."

Lorenz stood up. "It's not my place Dr. Collins to speak for her."

"Was Alexis formally diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder after she killed your brother?"

"I assumed that to be a fake diagnosis to get her off of murder charges. As a fellow attorney, it was a smart play on her part. It's part of the reason she lost Kristina temporarily."

"Tell me why _you_ need to see me? You should know you are adding to the pieces of this puzzle that I'm trying to solve. I'm glad you came."

Lorenzo sat back down. "I revealed to Michael Corinthos that I was raped in prison. In doing that, it brought back all the memories of what happened. Memories I was hoping to forget."

"But I bet it helped Michael a little? He needs to discuss this with someone that understands."

"I guess. Not really sure. I hadn't discussed it with him other then telling him that I got his anger. Luis was my Jason. Losing him was the toughest loss I could ever imagine. Reconciling that and how I feel about Alexis is hard for me."

"I hate to infringe on your session, but you've got me thinking, Lorenzo. I really wonder if Alexis was faking the DID and if she wasn't how did it develop?"

* * *

><p>Franco was chained to the table. The guards stood back as Alexis entered the room. Franco wasn't sure if he was happy to see her. He knew she was good at what she did and decided to play it cool to not burn any bridges. But he didn't know what version of Alexis he would get.<p>

Alexis sat down at the table. "Sorry I'm just getting to you. How you been?"

"Not good. I need out of here."

"I like to under promise to my clients." Alexis shifted through her files. "The best I can promise is reduced charges."

"What does that mean?"

"You could be released in general population free to rape and pillage all the men you choose."

Franco shook his head. "I didn't rape anyone."

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to falsely accuse. You cowardly sent someone else to do your dirty work. I should have Michael come in here and use you as a human punching bag, but Alexis doesn't promote violence."

Franco was in disbelief. "Why are you here? To insult me?"

"I have a court hearing scheduled to determine if maybe, just maybe I can get you bail."

"Which means what?"

Alexis stood up. "I'm the attorney. Let me figure out what all that means."

* * *

><p>"Agents Devane and Scorpio. I have a new development." Agent Bates went over to Robert and Anna commiserating in the corner of the PCPD. My superiors at Interpol have decided that some decisions need to be made in order to move this case along."<p>

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"We're aware of Helena Cassadine's use of programming to create serial killers of sorts. I'm sure you've heard theories that the government created some of history's most dangerous serial killers."

Anna grunted. "Don't get me started on Jack the Ripper. I'd lose my badge and credibility overseas."

"What are you proposing?" Robert perked up.

"I just authorized some assistance to Alexis Davis. Her computer geek, Damien Spinelli, was pinging the Interpol system. I could have him arrested today, but I'll refrain as he is integral to this case. I should hire that kid."

"Why Alexis Davis?" Anna asked.

"We have reason to believe that Alexis Davis is one of Helena Cassadine's victims."

"Is?" Anna crossed her arms.

"Correct. Is. She wants to spring Franco from prison because he's one of her."

Robert scoffed at the idea. "No way. Doesn't make sense. She's one of him? Where are you getting this crap?"

"It's the only plausible theory we can come up with."

"Sounds more like Anna's game of darts last night." Robert joked. "Throwing and hoping for a bull's-eye."

Anna glared at Robert.

"We can't operate that way Agent Bates. People's lives are at stake." Robert said.

"Innocent children are being used." Anna added. "I know of one in particular."

"It's too late." Agent Bates said. "The deal with the devil has been done."

* * *

><p>"Are you leaving me so soon?" Franco asked.<p>

"I've said all I needed to say." Alexis packed up her briefcase.

"When do I get to meet my son?"

Alexis was breathless. "What? What son?"

"Mikkosavich. I had no clue. When were you going to tell me?"

Alexis touched her chest and looked at the guards. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Robin was here and she told me that Helena's plan worked. I had no clue of her intentions. I was just screwing with Jason. Little did I know there was a little me in the making. Does he have my eyes?" He smiled.

Alexis tried her best to remain calm. "Mikkos isn't your son. I don't know where Robin got that information, but she's wrong or she was lying to you. You will go nowhere near my son. Ever. Please take him away."

The guards moved in and grabbed Franco up from the table.

"Easy." He yelled at them.

Franco struggled while they pulled him away to the back just as Michael walked into the visiting room. Alexis could feel him behind her. She could barely move.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Michael asked.

Alexis gained her composure. "I'm fine. I don't know what he's talking about."

"He said Mikkos is his son. Is that true?"

"I don't know what he's talking about." Alexis said with frustration in her voice. "I need to stop by GH and see Robin."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo sat at Stefan's desk and flipped through a medical journal. "Did you know that DID may exist primarily as an iatrogenic adverse effect of therapy?"<p>

Stefan walked in. "And? What does that mean?"

"Alexis might have been misdiagnosed and correctly diagnosed and then misdiagnosed again."

Stefan sat down across from Lorenzo. "Alexis has never been diagnosed with anything. Everything has been a series of means to get her out of sticky situations. The Cassadines don't believe in putting a set of alphabet letters to any condition. We're hedonistic, egotistical bastards that enjoy murdering each other for sport."

Lorenzo continued to flip through the journal. "Then why did you bring Dr. Collins to GH for Alexis if you don't believe in his kind?"

"Why do you care so much?" Stefan asked.

"Because I care about her." He continued to read.

"She can't be fixed."

Lorenzo stared at Stefan offended. "Have you given up? Now that the Ice Princess is here, you're letting it do its work?"

"The Ice Princess is safe in my possession."

"The Ice Princess is like the moon. When the moon is full it affects the moods of those sensitive to its occult properties." Lorenzo was suspicious. "Unless you want this?"

"Are you insinuating that I want harm done to my sister? I take offense."

"I don't place blame without proof. But your actions say a lot to me. I see a man always in second place. I know that feeling. I've always been that man. And you'll step over whoever you can to win the race. I hope Alexis isn't one of those people."

Stefan cut his eyes at Lorenzo. "You don't know me. Don't pretend to know me and size me up without facts."

* * *

><p>The drive back to the city for Michael was nerve wrecking. He held on to the dashboard while Alexis steered her car as if she was Mario Andretti. "Do you want me to drive?" He asked.<p>

"I'm fine." She took a deep breath admitting to herself that she wasn't paying attention to the road. "We can talk now." She slowed the car down to a reasonable, controllable speed.

"Talk about what?"

'This crush you have on me?"

Michael sunk in his seat still in fear of his life. "Can we talk about it another time? And it's not a crush. I'm not five."

Alexis looked over at him and put her hand on his leg. "Keep in mind, I remember you when you were a preemie."

"So."

"So?" She laughed. "I can't fathom such a relationship. I've seen your penis when it was this small." She held up her pinky finger.

Michael wanted to vomit. "Oh my God. I want to walk to home. I can not believe this!" He covered his eyes. Despite the embarrassment, he had to laugh. He rested his head on the dashboard. "It wasn't that small. My mother called you didn't she?" He lifted his head.

"Haven't spoken to her, but she has called me numerous times. I'm assuming because she wants to accuse me of screwing you. I like it that she believes such a thing. Michael, I, Alexis Davis, do have a moral code. But Natasha…she's a different beast. You might score with her."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Anna opened the door to Mac's office for Sam and Spinelli. "Come in and make yourselves comfortable. I didn't want to freak you two out by putting you in the interrogation room." She pulled out two chairs. "This will be a minute so you can take a load off."

Sam took a seat and looked at Spinelli. "What's this about?"

"I want to ask you some questions about your discovery of the Ice Princess." Anna said.

Spinelli quickly sat down next to Sam. "I am just happy that Fair Samantha survived her almost drowning."

"All I did was found a rare diamond and brought it to Wyndemere."

Anna sat on the desk. "How did you get to shore?"

"I swam. And by the time I got to Spoon Island, the varying degrees of temperature rendered me unconscious."

"Ok." Anna tried to understand Sam's vague answers. "And Stefan Cassadine took possession of the diamond soon after?" 

Sam started to fidget in her chair. "I don't know. I was completely out of it. I wish I could help you more." She stood up and yanked at Spinelli's shirt to follow. "I have to get home."

"Is it ok if I call you with further questions about the diamond?"

"If you must." Sam opened the door and left with Spinelli.

Robert walked in and shut the door. "Nothing from her?"

"She was really jumpy. The deal with the devil was made? What the hell does that mean?"

"I liked you playing dumb with Agent Bates. You know Alexis is up to something."

"I have a whole file on Natasha Cassadine." Anna pulled a file from behind her. "What I want to know is what deal was made? Agent Bates isn't talking. Why do we have to reveal our information but he not his?"

Robert took the file from Anna. "What you got here Luv?"

"Agent Bates is kind of right, but I didn't want to admit that to him. Princess Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine was in fact programmed to be a serial killer. After her mother, Kristin Bergman, was killed by the assumed guilty, Helena Cassadine, she took temporary custody of Natasha, I believe, at the age of seven. She stripped her of her Princess title and her name was changed to Davidovitch and she was raised to believe that she was merely a distance cousin of the Cassadines. She was raised by the Davidovitch family on the Greek Cassadine Islands, but Helena still had access to her as a child."

Robert took a seat. "I'd like to know some of the other players involved."

Anna continued to read from the file. "Unfortunately that's all I have. The next thing in this file is regarding charges being dropped against Alexis for killing Luis Alcazar with a defense of DID."

Robert looked up. "I'll talk to Kevin. Who was the shrink on that case?"

"A Dr. Cameron Lewis. Both he and Ned Ashton had temporary custody of Kristina Corinthos Davis."

"Don't know him. When did Natasha become Alexis Davis?"

"From what I gather Natasha became Alexis sometime in law school. Though she regained her title as Princess thanks to Helena, but Alexis denounced it years ago. It doesn't say why Helena was so gracious to give Alexis back her title."

Robert sat back in the chair. "Give me the Cassadine lineage."

"Helena is the Queen of the Greco-Russian House of Cassadine, but she's been stripped of her power."

"By whom?"

"Because Stavros, her eldest son, was presumed dead, Stefan stripped Helena of her power, but allowed her to keep her title of Queen with approval from Prince Nikolas."

"How does Stefan have any power?"

"He's the guardian to Prince Nikolas Cassadine."

"And it's by law, male heir to male heir?" 

"Correct." Anna smiled at Robert. "Proud of me for doing my homework?"

"I'm going to play devil's advocate here. What are the chances that Mikkosavich could trump Nikolas?" Robert stood up. "I'm trying to figure out Stefan Cassadine's role in all of this. How loyal are he and Alexis to one another? It's obvious that he dotes on Nikolas."

"They have a love-hate relationship."

"Where is it now?"

"As far as I can see it's love."

"Cassadines eat their young Anna. I think Stefan has a plan to outwit and outplay all of us. We gotta stay ahead of him."

"Wait." Anna grabbed her head. "You don't think?"

"I don't think what?" Robert grew excited.

"You don't think Helena may be pushing Alexis to kill Stefan?"

"I for one wouldn't miss him, but I'd hate to see the blood on Alexis' hands."

* * *

><p>Alexis couldn't get through the door fast enough. She waited for Michael to leave the driveway before dialing her phone. Her hands were shaking waiting for it to ring. "Epiphany! It's Alexis. I stopped by GH and Robin wasn't there. Where is she? Off today doesn't tell me where she is." The call hung up. Alexis stared at the phone incredulous that Epiphany would hang up on her.<p>

Jason knocked on the door. Alexis didn't hear him as she stared across the room at the empty playpen. "Alexis!" He could see her inside through the glass of the front door unwilling to move so he let himself in. "You ok?"

"Where is Mikkos?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She broke from her stare.

"I don't know his schedule." Jason noticed Mikkos' toys tossed around the living room. He picked up his toy giraffe. He was annoyed by her questioning considering she rarely shared Mikkos' whereabouts with him when the child was in town. "You don't know where he is? When did you last see him?"

Alexis tried to remember. "Jax."

"Ok." Jason sat down next to her. "Should we call Jax?"

She looked down at her phone unable to dial. "I didn't want him to know." She broke down into tears as her head swam with a rush of forgetfulness.

"Want who to know what?"

"I didn't want Franco to know that Mikkos is his son."

"How the hell did he find out?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. I want to know who the hell told him?"

Alexis wiped her eyes. "Robin."

"Oh my god." Jason buried his face in his hands. "Why?"

"She thought he already knew. It's not her fault. I just need to know who else knows. You clearly know." She looked at him. "I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to go down this way. It was simple. I would carry yours and Sam's child, give birth to a healthy baby, and then wipe my hands of it. I told you that you were wrong to have concerns over Mikkos' paternity and here I am feeling the same way you did."

"Don't apologize. You went through with it despite the possibility that Mikkos could be Franco's kid. That took a lot of guts. I think deep down inside you knew."

Alexis agreed. "That's why I kept him. I didn't want Sam to have to deal with it."

"I figured there was a reason you were determined to keep him."

"That's what sucks about parenting. That whole thing called sacrifice. I've fallen on the sword many times."

Lorenzo walked in holding Mikkos with Spencer and Alec behind him. "I don't know how I ended up with all of these children, but Jax hightailed out of here when I got home."

Alexis hopped up in relief and took Mikkos from Lorenzo. "I am so happy to see him."

"What about me?" Spencer asked practically toppling over with his backpack on his back.

"I miss you too." Alexis said to Spencer.

"Aunt Alexis, I have a gift for you in my backpack. Can I leave it on your bed?" Spencer asked.

"It's a cool gift." Alec said.

"Sure Spencer. I'll look at it later." Alexis showered Mikkos with kisses still relieved to have him back.

"Glad the kids were with someone." Jason said.

Lorenzo handed Alexis a piece of paper. "Alexis, Dr. Collins called and said that Kristina skipped her appointment. He was not thrilled."

"I'll deal with it later." She tossed the note aside on the counter.

Spencer and Alec raced out from Alexis' bedroom. "I like Jax. He took me sailing." Spencer said.

"I hope you told him that." Alexis said. "I'm sure he'd be glad to know that."

Jason took Spencer and Alec's hands. "We're leaving. Alexis, since you're Jax's attorney, I'm giving him a call to discuss this whole custody thing. Sam and I want an easy transition."

After Jason left with the boys, Lorenzo noticed that Alexis was more attentive to Mikkos then usual. "Did you not know that he was with me?"

She put him Mikkos in his playpen. "I honestly had no clue. I've had a really bad day today."

"You're making me feel bad. How is that possible? I was the first person you saw this morning." He smiled.

His smile was irresistible. She put her arms around him to soak it all in. "If you move, I'll kill you."

"I told you the warehouse is not for me to live. And it's not like I can leave this state."

"Ok." She pulled away reassured. "I'm curious about what Spencer put on my bed. Better not be a dead animal. I'm in a heated search if Robin calls or stops by."

Alexis went to her bedroom unsure of what she might find. When she opened the door to her darkness, she found a steel-plated black case lying on her bed wondering what could possibly be inside. She flipped the locks and opened the case. The glimmer from what was inside almost blinded her or possibly the memories of where she remembered last seeing it.

She reached out her hand to touch the golden dagger, but she couldn't. All she could see was her mother's blood oiling the blade. She quickly closed the case and turned to the door to make sure it was closed. It was cracked opened. She frantically tried to figure out what to do with the case.

"Alexis! Robin is here." Lorenzo called to her from the living room.

"I can't right now!" She quickly closed the door to compose herself. She opened the door again. "I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

><p>Lucky struggled to get out of bed. Since the Ice Princess was recovered, he tried to go on as usual. Everyone around him worried about him, but him. He had to admit that it was his lingering grief over Jake with the impending holidays that left him susceptible to the Ice Princess resurfacing. He called in sick that day, but no one noticed since Franco was the man of the hour again. It was a case outside of his league. As much as he craved a combination of alcohol and pills, he wanted badly for Robert and Anna to need his help. No one noticed he was gone that day except for Sam.<p>

Before Sam left the police station, she went to Lucky's desk and found it empty except for his mini-shrine to Jake. It hurt her heart looking at the photos as Jake was the perfect clone of Jason. She took a detour from home to Lucky's apartment. As it was with Penthouse #2, she didn't know what she would find those days paying unannounced visits to Lucky.

"Lucky! It's Sam." She knocked on the door.

Lucky stirred in his bed and pulled the sheets over his head to keep the sunlight out. "It's open." He said quietly.

The door was unlocked so Sam took the liberty to go in. "Lucky? It's Sam. Can I come in?"

Lucky couldn't get any rest. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled on his jeans. "I'm coming."

Sam waited in the living room from him to come out.

He struggled to stand up but found a shirt and pulled it over his head. He walked out to the living room relieved to see her face. "Coffee? What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes.

Sam went over to Lucky's coffee-maker. "I'll do it. Kind of late to being needing coffee, but I could use a cup myself. I noticed you weren't at work today."

Lucky sat down on the couch and smooth out his unshaven face. "Yea. I called in. Wasn't feeling it today."

Sam handed Lucky a piping hot mug. "Are you good? You know what I mean when I ask you that?"

"Oh yea. Still sober. Don't worry. You'll be the first to know." He smiled.

"Everyday is still a struggle huh?"

"Everybody has their struggles. Some struggle with putting food on the table and others struggle with addiction."

"Which is worse? I've been poor, but not addicted to anything."

"Well I remember a time when my family didn't have a lot of money. My dad was always running some kind of hustle. That's why he and Ethan get along so well." He took a nervous sip of his coffee knowing he just wanted to cry for everything he had lost including his place as the favorite son.

"Do you feel disconnected from Luke since Ethan showed up?" Sam rested her hand on Lucky's back.

"Don't you know it. Ethan was the only one that believed in my dad when Jake was killed. He even drank with him. I still have this lingering hatred for my Dad. I heard Ethan threw a big party at the Haunted Star."

"Yea. He did. I'm proud of him. It's not your scene though."

Lucky slowly nodded his head. "You hear my mom's coming home?"

Sam cheered up. "No. That's great Lucky."

Lucky looked down in his mug. "Lulu's been visiting her in Paris. She's functional. Kevin feels confident that she can come back." He sat up from his slouch. "How is your Mom? I heard about her big fight with Kristina."

"I admit I came to see you for that reason. I need your help. I think my sister may have a drinking problem."

"Anything I can do to help, I will. You want me to arrest her for drunk driving or suspicion?"

Sam laughed. "Can you do that?"

"Absolutely I can do that. I can put her in a cell for the night. Just clear it with Sonny and Alexis first."

* * *

><p>Alexis shuffled the case with the dagger under her bed and made sure she didn't act suspicious when she went back out to Robin and Lorenzo.<p>

"What did I do?" Robin knew why she was summonsed.

"I can go." Lorenzo said.

"No. You can stay. Robin, I need to understand why you told Franco that he's Mikkos' father?"

Lorenzo went over to the playpen and pulled Mikkos out. "I'm going to leave the two of you alone."

"I really thought he knew." Robin sighed. "I'm serious Alexis. I went to see Kevin because this whole thing has been weighing on me. I assure you that only hospital staff knows aside from Jason and Franco. But that doesn't help you does it?"

Alexis didn't know what to say. She knew Robin was sincere. "The problem is Franco knowing. You know or you may not know the things that Franco is capable of doing behind bars. I admit to challenges ahead everyday that Mikkosavich grows; I'm constantly reminded that he is Franco's son. And as his mother, I had some decisions to make and I made them."

Robin was perplexed. "What do you mean?" 

"I need those test results destroyed. In no way can Mikkos know that Franco is his father. That means that the Scorpio family is off limits. I'm sorry. It's difficult to explain."

"That's impossible. My family is being punished because this crazy man was tossed into all of our laps. I don't claim him as family, but…I just think it's an irrational decision. My parents could know the truth at some point in time simply because this situation is apart of the investigation."

"I want the results to be confiscated and I will tell Franco that you were wrong."

"But I know the truth." Robin pointed to herself. "You can't take that away from me. So I'm supposed to see Mikkos walking into Kelly's and ignore the fact that he's my nephew? You know how important family is to me."

Lorenzo put Mikkos in his crib hearing every word between Alexis and Robin. He went back into the living room. "Not to be involved in this, but I think Alexis might need a moment to soak this all in. I know what it was like when I found out that Sam was my daughter. You were there, Robin."

"Yea." Robin said. "You were a jerk."

"I think Alexis needs some time."

Alexis looked at Lorenzo and smiled. "Lorenzo is being optimistic. Maybe he's right. Maybe I'll feel different tomorrow. But I doubt it."

"Sorry again." Robin shook her head and turned to leave. She left the lake house without another word.

Alexis followed Lorenzo back into Mikkos' nursery. He leaned over the crib to check that Mikkos was still asleep.

Alexis looked at the clock on the table. "He's never out by this time. I think it's me that keeps him awake."

"Korina's right." 

"About?" Alexis took a seat in the rocking chair and unknowingly picked up Spencer's forbidden storybook from the night-stand.

"He looks like an Alcazar." He admired the baby and played in the baby's hair as Korina would have done.

"If I ever need a story to tell him, I guess it'll be that one. I'm adamant Lorenzo."

He bent over and kissed Alexis' forehead. "I know. Whatever Natasha wants Natasha gets. You are relentless. But just remember where this got you last time—Sonny angrily demanding his rights as a father after Kristina fell deathly ill and Sam's little girl dying. I'm not saying any of it is your fault. Just that some things could be avoided."

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Kristina barged into Sonny office as he was packing up to leave for the night.<p>

"What's wrong? This better be somebody died important because I got a big meeting coming up. And you missed therapy. You know that's unacceptable."

"Dad!" Kristina banged on his desk. "I'm so upset. You didn't hear?"

Sonny pulled on his coat. "No."

"Michael walked in on Mom and Lo having sex."

"Jesus." Sonny rested his hand on his desk to hold himself up. "Seriously? Are you sure?"

"Yea. So sure. What the hell happened? I thought it was a lock."

"Thought what was a lock?"

"I thought we were going to be a family again." Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't how to feel right now."

"How do you think I feel? Babe, don't worry about it. It was probably drunken sex. It happens. No big deal."

"Really? So Non-grief sex trumps probable drunken sex?"

Sonny hugged Kristina. "Any day and everyday. I love your mother and I always will."

Kristina pulled from Sonny. "Why can't you tell her that? You only say it to me and then I tell her and then she doesn't believe me."

"I will deal with Alexis and Lorenzo when I return. Trust me. Your mother is making a huge mistake with that one."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Thanks for the feedback. Glad you're all enjoying the "twists and turns" as a couple of you have described. Hopefully all the elements of the story will soon gel together. And yes there is an ending. It's still some time before the ending, but there is one. **_

**Chapter 34**

Alexis couldn't sleep the night before. And she refused to share with Lorenzo why she couldn't sleep in her own bed. After he turned in for the night, she gathered her sheets and pillows and crept back into the dark living room to sleep on the couch. Being in the room with the reminder of her mother's life snuffed out before her eyes suffocated her. She knew Helena was behind it all.

The first sign of morning brightened the glass of the lake house and reflected into the living room. When Alexis opened her eyes she knew there was much on her plate. Sonny and Skye were due in Manhattan that evening for their meeting in a quaint restaurant situated on the row of Italian fare in Little Italy. At the same time, Kristina's first real photo shoot for Crimson was also happening in the city. Alexis purposely hadn't dealt with Kristina's missed therapy appointment as she battled day to day with her own lack of trust in Dr. Collins' abilities to fix any of them.

Alexis got up from the couch and decided to get her pal, Mikkos, up and ready for their morning walk to Kelly's in the cold, crisp air. If Alexis couldn't sleep in, neither was the kid.

Kristina tied her pink and white knit cap with ear flips tight to her head and bundled up her fleece jacket waiting outside Kelly's for Mike to open the main door.

"What are you doing out there?" Mike pressed his face on the door and shook his finger at her before opening the door for her to rush in practically frozen. "You know what time I open."

Kristina yanked the mittens from her hands. "I have a flight to catch and I'd rather have your coffee and muffins to take with me on the plane."

Mike kissed Kristina's cheek. "I just pulled them out the oven. I'll bag up a couple for all the Crimson ladies." He went back to the kitchen.

Ethan walked in clearly in another world of waking up early. "Hey you. Been busy?"

Kristina held back. She wanted to fall into his arms and tell him everything that was right and wrong, but she decided to play hard to get. "Yea. I have a job and I'm on my way to my first real photo shoot for the New Year's cover. Why you up so early?"

Ethan was a bit shocked that Kristina didn't reach in for her usual hug. "I don't really know." He scratched his head. "Couldn't sleep. A lot on my mind lately. I've been wanting to see you, but didn't want to be all up in your flow. You got a new place and a new gig…"

"And I was kicked out of Yale. Word travels fast I know."

"College isn't for everybody, Kristina."

Mike walked out with a carefully packed bag of muffins and a coffee for Kristina. "Have fun in the city. You should go visit the old neighborhood, Bensonhurst. Maybe you'll run into Lois."

Kristina took the bag in her mitten-covered hands and practically hopped across the counter to hug Mike. "See you when I get back." She barely said goodbye to Ethan on her way out the door.

Ethan looked back at the door. "Did I just get the shaft?" He sat down on a stool. "No goodbye. I barely got a hello."

Mike poured Ethan a full cup of coffee. "She loves you. Isn't that what you wanted…a little space?"

Ethan huffed. "Too much of anything is not enough. I wish she could just meet me in the middle."

Jason walked in. "Hey Mike…Ethan." He pulled up a stool. "Coffee. And I need advice on getting Sam on a honeymoon without the children."

Alexis walked in pushing Mikkos in his stroller. "Mike, please tell me you got my order ready. I have to get to my office pronto."

Mike laid two to-go cups on the counter for Alexis. "I was little confused. You said on the phone the order was for you and for Mikkos, but you ordered coffee stronger then a motherfu*ker and warm English Breakfast tea with heavy cream. Which one is for Mikkos?"

Alexis looked at Mike confused. "What do you mean? The tea is for Mikkos."

"Well, I assumed and made sure it was decaf." He winked at her.

Alexis picked up the cup with a thought that jumped in her head. Jason and Ethan both snickered. "Ok. It just hit me. Ms. Lansbury gives him tea before bed. But he's been with me at the lake house. And I kind of forgot the decaf part." She bit at her nails.

"And you wonder why he's bouncing off the walls?" Jason asked. "You've been pumping him with caffeine all this time."

Ethan put his arm around Alexis' waist. "This is why we love you Momma A. You're flawless and wonderfully flawed at the same time."

"Since we're talking about children, can we discuss your granddaughter?" Jason asked.

Alexis gave Jason a death stare. "My what?"

"Your granddaughter." He spoke louder.

"I don't have a granddaughter."

"Jesus. Alana. The little girl that came from your daughter."

"What about her?"

"Can you watch her for like a week?"

Alexis touched her chest. "No. I can't."

"What do you mean no you can't? Sam and I want to go on a honeymoon."

"You can't find somebody else?" Alexis asked.

"What's your deal? She's your daughter from your daughter."

"No." Ethan interrupted. "She's her daughter's daughter."

"Whatever. You can't watch her for a week?"

Alexis refused to give in. "I don't like children. Why don't people understand that?"

Ethan laughed. "Ok. Explain this to me. How do you not like children? You and Luke are like twins with that crap."

Alexis looked at her watch and took her coffee. She handed the tea to Jason. "I gotta go. You always complain you don't get enough time with him. He's all yours." She leaned over the stroller and kissed Mikkos. After shoving the stroller in Jason's direction, she bolted out of Kelly's.

Ethan covered his eyes crying with laughter. "I should be dating the mother instead of the daughter. I love her."

Jason threw up his hands. "The one day I can't do this."

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"Today is the day that I'm out of the organization for good. I'm going to the meeting of the families tonight." Jason said.

"What's next?" Ethan asked.

Jason looked down at Mikkos resting in his stroller. "I'm enjoying fatherhood. I'm really intrigued by what's going on with Brenda and the case with ASEC. I think part of me has been drawn to other side."

"You want to be a cop?" Mike asked.

"No. It would be conflict of interest. I'd be dead the first day." Jason said.

* * *

><p>"I'm Anna Devane. May I see Mr. Cassadine?"<p>

Ms. Lansbury allowed Anna inside. "Ms. Devane, which Mr. Cassadine would you like to see?"

"My apologies. Mr. Stefan Cassadine if I may."

Ms. Lansbury lead Anna down the dark halls to Stefan's closed office door. "He has been taking meetings this morning. If he can't see you, I can refer you to Prince Nikolas."

"I'll take what I can get."

Ms. Lansbury knocked on Stefan's door.

"I can see Ms. Devane." Stefan circled his chair around to the closed door having seen Anna on the security cameras.

Ms. Lansbury opened the office door for Anna. "Would you like tea Ms. Devane?"

Anna smiled. "If it's ok with Mr. Cassadine, I would love it."

Stefan stood up and pulled out a chair for Anna. "You know this place well."

Anna sat down. "Robert knows it better than I."

Stefan sat down at his desk. "I hope you don't think you're leaving here with the Ice Princess."

"I'd prefer to have answers about it. How open are you to talking about your sister Alexis?"

"What do you need to know about her?"

"Why did Helena restore Alexis' title?"

"Alexis made a deal with the devil."

Ms. Lansbury walked in with a tray of tea. "I brought tea and Mr. Alcazar's favorite scones." She left the tray on Stefan's desk.

"Ms. Lansbury has been a faithful servant for many years. I bet she has seen some things." Anna said.

"Do not think of questioning Ms. Lansbury. She's in her old age and I'd like to keep her around as long as possible. You start prying and asking too many questions of her and there could be disastrous results beyond my control."

"The deal with the devil you said?"

"That's a long story. Alexis led me to believe that Katherine Bell was my long lost sister Natasha. I found out that Helena was assisting Alexis in the ruse."

"Why did Alexis lie? Why didn't she just come out with the truth?"

"You'd have to ask Alexis. When I found out the truth, I banished her from my life. And Helena rewarded her with her title of Princess. Alexis has since denounced her title. Nikolas also tried to denounce his title."

Anna slowly nodded her head. "That's interesting. Your relationship with Alexis is very competitive. The two of you seem to have your extreme ups and downs."

"My sister is stubborn as am I. But I love her dearly. I don't condone her antics of lying to me. She led me to believe that a woman that I loved was my sister. And there are times when she encourages Nikolas' bad behavior."

"Bad behavior?"

"This talk of denouncing his title. It's happened a couple times and I find that he's consulted Alexis. She encourages him to shirk his responsibilities to the House of Cassadine. She and I don't see eye to eye in what Nikolas' role should be."

"How aware are you of the damage that could be done with the Ice Princess?"

"The Ice Princess is my mother's tool that she uses for programming, but it's not necessary. The diamond has other valuable properties."

"The Ice Princess doesn't belong to the Cassadines. And I can assure you that Interpol is investigating where the diamond should finally end up. Your possession of it is only temporary."

"We'll see about that Ms. Devane."

* * *

><p>Alexis could barely make it through her office door. She was graced by a visit from Agent Bates. "Who are you?" She asked of him waiting outside her door.<p>

"I'm Agent Bates from Interpol. I'd like to speak to you about Robert Frank Scorpio's court hearing tomorrow."

Alexis went into her office. "Tomorrow?" She searched her desk for her laptop hidden under a clutter of files and papers. "Where is my intern?" She sat at her desk and opened her laptop.

"I don't mean to alarm you Ms. Davis, but the court hearing was moved from next week to tomorrow."

"Why so soon? What's the rush?"

"I'm not exactly involved in that wing of justice. We're keeping an eye on Franco and we were informed of the date change. We were also informed that you are his attorney."

"I am." Alexis focused on her computer screen. "And thank God I'm prepared."

"Ms. Davis, I would like the opportunity to offer Franco a plea bargain of sorts. That would include reduced charges."

Alexis sat back in her chair. "We're not interested."

"Would you at least present the possibility to him?"

"I'll do my best."

Sonny knocked on Alexis' open door. "Is this a bad time?"

"No. Agent Bates from Interpol was just leaving."

Sonny stepped in. "Yea. I remember you. You worked The Balkan case."

Agent Bates nodded. "I did. I will see you in court tomorrow Ms. Davis."

Alexis played with her pen immediately lost in space.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked. "You look pretty out of it."

"I didn't sleep well last night. I figured out Mikkos isn't sleeping because I give him tea before bed…with caffeine."

Sonny smiled. "Happens to the best of us. Did you see Kristina before she left?"

"No. And she didn't call me either. No goodbye Mom. I love you Mom."

"I'll see her and scold her on her bad manners. She's still pretty hurt Alexis."

"I can only do so much to fix everything. I have four children and each one of them needs me for something. Jason asked me today to watch Alana so he and Sam could go on a honeymoon."

Sonny took a seat. "Don't tell me you said no."

"Honestly, I'd rather do that. I just can't get attached. And I don't think anyone would understand if I tried to explain it."

"I felt that way after my son with Lily died. You get to this point, especially when you lose a child, where you don't think you deserve anything so innocent. You find yourself constantly afraid that something bad is going to happen to this kid because of you. I thought when Kristina was sick that it was my fault. It was the first time I met her as my daughter and it was God's way of showing that I didn't deserve her. And then the same day, Baby Lila died. Messes you up."

"It really does. Should I do it?"

"If it really makes you uncomfortable, don't do it."

"Thanks. Why else did you come to see me?"

"I got all the contracts that you prepared. I don't imagine anything will change with the families except losing Jason."

"How do you think that will go over?"

"Jason is highly regarded. But he's a dead man just like anybody else if he makes a wrong move. Or if they suspect that he's trying to get back in."

"He made a promise to Sam and I don't think he will break it. I actually believe in Jason."

* * *

><p>Sam greeted Jason and Mikkos at the door when he returned to the Q's. "That's so crazy she just left him with you."<p>

"And I'm going to have to leave him with you."

Sam's chipper mood dropped. "Do you really have to go to this meeting? You don't have to leave the organization for me. I never asked you to."

"Sometimes we have to do things that are difficult."

"Tonight so I'm not alone with worry over you, I'm hanging out with Robin. She and I need to catch up."

"I'm a little mad at Robin right now." Jason crossed his arms.

"Why?"

"She told Franco that he's Mikkos' father."

Sam was confused. While it was painfully obvious that Mikkos was more then likely Franco's kid, it was never actually confirmed to her. Her eyes fell on Mikkos keeping himself occupied in his stroller with his stuffed giraffe in his tiny hands. She knelled down to him. "Poor baby. I mean I guess I knew, but wow. Why did Robin do that?"

"I don't know." Jason bent over and picked up Mikkos. "I'll need you to watch over him. I obviously can't cancel the meeting. And honeymoon…"

Sam smirked. "Uh, someplace kid-friendly?"

"You're killing me here. We'll get a babysitter."

"Who am I supposed to leave our daughter with and don't say Alexis."

"What's wrong with Alexis?"

"Alexis is the last person you call. Alcazar."

"No. We're not leaving our daughter with a freaking arms dealer."

Ned walked in hearing the argument. "Really? How about a nanny?"

"I don't want Alana to have a nanny." Sam said.

"So you're one of those New-Age mothers?" Ned joked.

"I just don't get the concept of a nanny. Sue me." Sam took Mikkos from Jason and went upstairs.

"What's up with this meeting Skye is going to tonight? Is she gonna get herself killed?" Ned asked.

"I can't speak about it. Skye is an adult. She makes her own decisions." Jason said.

* * *

><p>Brenda wanted the chance to speak to Kristina alone, but Kristina had an inkling that something was up. She avoided Brenda every chance she could. When Kristina, Brenda, Maxie, Lulu, Lucy, and Spinelli arrived in Manhattan, Kristina felt a new sense of liberty.<p>

Once Kristina's feet hit the icy pavement in front of their hotel, she wanted to stay and never look back at Port Charles. While the others went inside to evade the cold, Kristina stood in the middle of the sidewalk and just felt the wind of people blasting past her with their heads down, avoiding pleasantries, and going along with their day.

"Ma'am, will you be in need of assistance with your luggage?" A bellhop tapped her on the shoulder.

Kristina broke from her daydream and realized she was the only person outside not moving. "No. My luggage is inside already."

"Your first time in Manhattan?"

"No. It's been awhile though."

"You don't look to be over 21 or I'd recommend some clubs to you. If you have the right ID, you can probably get in. I'll slip you some names if you'd like."

Kristina looked inside at Lucy and Brenda at the front desk getting room keys. "I have guardians with me on this trip, but maybe the next one." She walked inside.

Lucy noticed Kristina walk in. "Princess!" She reached out to her. "You need rest for your shoot tonight. And you got your own room. Aren't you lucky?"

Brenda poked Kristina. "Can we talk later? Maybe you and I can do dinner alone after the shoot?"

Kristina knew she couldn't put it off any longer. "I was supposed to have dinner with Dad. Can he come along too?"

"You know what? That's a great idea. I'll make the reservation for three and we can just chat about some things. Maybe this will make your Dad and Mom more comfortable with this whole thing." Brenda handed Kristina her room key. "Go get some rest. Your luggage will be waiting. You have a couple hours before hair and makeup."

Kristina wasn't yet sure how the whole thing was supposed to flow. She knew at some point in her career, she'd no longer have a Lucy or a Brenda looking over shoulder making sure she ate or slept properly.

When she got into her room, a bottle of champagne was on ice with chocolate-covered strawberries arranged on the plate. The same bellhop from the front dropped off her bags.

"Would you like me to take away the champagne? Each room gets it as a courtesy to our VIP quests. Ms. Barrett is a VIP. I didn't realize you were with her party."

"Yea. I am. But can you open it? I'm not good with opening champagne."

The bellhop yielded and popped the cork of the champagne. He placed the bottle back on the ice. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thank you."

The bellhop left the room.

Kristina picked up the bottle and a glass. She tricked herself into believing pouring it into a glass made it all seem more normal. Her hands trembled she thought at the weight of the bottle, but more at the desire to consume it all in one gulp.

It was her first real photo shoot in just a couple hours and she knew she had to be at least 100%. Instead of taking a drink, she put the bottle back down in the ice bucket and pulled on her coat. She jerked her hat far down onto her head and slipped on her mittens.

Kristina didn't remember getting on the elevator stuffed with people. She was nauseous from the mixtures of colognes and perfumes, but more from the fact that she had too much to drink the night before and not a lot of sleep.

When she got off the elevator, she went straight to the concierge desk. "Excuse me." She whispered. Her face was a little girl's with her knit cap almost covering her eyes.

"How can I help you?" The concierge gave his full attention.

"This is an odd request, but…" She looked behind her to make sure the coast was clear. "Can you recommend the closest AA meeting? I'll even do Al-Anon."

The concierge checked his computer. "There are meetings at the local church down the street. They're held in the church basement. I can write down the address for you."

"No. Please don't." She waved her hands. "Just point me in the right direction."

The concierge left from behind the desk and walked outside with Kristina. "Just a straight shot, Dear. The church is on the left. Good luck to you."

Kristina pulled her cap down further hoping to not be noticed as she ran down the street to the church on the corner. She waited on the curb with the other crowds to cross the street and hoped none of them would her see go inside the church.

She slipped inside the double wooden doors and almost turned back out when a man with a collar approached. "Hello Young Lady. Welcome. How may I help you?"

"Do you hold meetings in the basement?" She asked hoping he wouldn't need more information.

He understood. "Just down the stairs."

Kristina started to leave.

"I'll pray for you." He said to her in the distance.

Kristina ran down the stairs a couple at a time until she landed on her feet in a hallway. She peeked around a corner and noticed a dozen or so chairs set up in a circle and a handsome man with dark hair laying out brochures on each chair. Kristina leaned on the wall going over her introduction in her head.

The man raised his eyes and noticed a shadow on the wall. "Hello?" He said.

Kristina had no choice. She was caught. She came out from the corner. "Hi. I just wanted to check out your meeting. Do I need to make an appointment?"

He put down his brochures and reached out his hand. He had a smile that showed the wear of life's disappointments. "I'm Alan James. May I get your name?"

"No." Kristina frantically shook her head. "I don't want anyone to know I'm here. I don't think I have a problem, but I just want to find out if I do. And If I do, I'll figure it out. Do I have to give you my name?"

"No. Not at all. There are no obligations here. You can still join the circle. And if you don't want to talk, you don't have to. What made you take this step?"

"Drinking is the only thing that gets me through the day."

"I know that feeling. I'm a recovered alcoholic. I've struggled with myself. You're going to fall off the horse a couple times."

"I thought it was a wagon?"

"You look like a girl that enjoys horses."

Kristina smiled. "I do. My family owns horses." She felt a comfort that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Well take a seat if you'd like to stay. And if not…" A.J. pulled a card from his wallet. "Here is my card. I'm also a sponsor. If you feel like you're on the ledge ready to jump, give me a call. We don't have to be formal. I introduced myself as Alan James, but my family liked to call me A.J."

"Thank you." Kristina stuffed the card in her pocket.

A.J. walked away and went back to laying out brochures hoping that she would stay.


	35. Chapter 35

_**For those of you who have none to limited knowledge of All of My Children history, you should check out Anna Devane's story played out on AMC on YouTube. I sometimes think AMC wrote her a better return and reunion then General Hospital.**_

**Chapter 35**

It was a night of gatherings.

Cars with tinted windows pulled up to Pisano's named after the town for the Leaning Tower due to its own uneven foundation. The owner, Giuliano, wasn't a member of the families, but served them well with his culinary skills. When Sonny and Skye walked through the door, he playfully graced Skye with kissed to both of her cheeks.

"I was told a lovely woman would be escorting you this evening." Giuliano kissed Sonny's face. "You selling food in that restaurant of yours. What's it called?"

"Pozzulo's." Sonny laughed. "We're working on the menu. And this is Skye." He whispered in Giuliano's ear. "She's not an escort."

Skye touched Sonny's arm with caution.

Giuliano was embarrassed. "I apologize Sonny. No disrespect."

Sonny put his arm around Giuliano. "No harm. What's your best wine tonight?"

Giuliano turned to Skye. "I've got an out of this world Chianti goes superb with my grandma's red meat sauce. I'll have it brought to the back. The boys are waiting. Where's Morgan?"

Jason walked in suited up from head to toe. "Giuliano." He grabbed Giuliano's hand and pulled him into a hug. "So good to see you again. I'm looking forward to the red meat sauce."

Giuliano gave Jason a bear hug. "I gotta get to the back." He ran off to the kitchen.

Sonny looked at Jason. "You nervous?"

Jason rubbed his sweaty hands together. "Not at all."

Jason wasn't honest. He was scared to death. Not because he had finally taken the step of getting out of the organization, but because it was the only life he ever knew. Being with the Quartermaines and hearing his grandfather reminisce about the Jason of old gave him brief spurts of memories, but the disconnect between Jason Quartermaine and Jason Morgan was still there. He had no clue what he wanted to do once he walked out of Pisano's.

Sonny and Skye went ahead where the meeting was to be held, but Jason hung back soaking in his memories of the past meetings held at that same restaurant. It was a time of fellowship with guys just like him—the scum of the earth to the rest of the world. Some of them were born and raised in the life of crime and others initiated as a badge of honor. Getting out was shameful and seen as spitting in the face of the guys. Falling off that pedestal was a terrible feeling.

* * *

><p>When Sam arrived at Robin's house with both Alana and Mikkos, Robin was a bit surprised. It was clear to her that Sam didn't get the memo from Alexis.<p>

Sam noticed Robin's pause to let them in. "You alright?"

"Have you talked to your mom lately?"

Sam shook her head. "Nope. But it's cold out here." She pushed the stroller of babies inside.

Robin closed her door. "Ok. Never mind. You worried about Jason? I haven't seen the test results yet by the way."

"You know what? I'm at peace with it all. I could lose him tonight." Sam sat down. "Just talked to him. He's going into his meeting now. I honestly don't want him to leave the organization. It sounds crazy, but it just seems easier for him to stay in. You knew Jason before the accident with A.J. What was he like?"

Robin laughed. "He wore reindeer sweaters. Don't remind Brenda of that or she'll go through the Quartermaine's attic and try to find them."

"That is awesome." Sam exclaimed.

Robin noticed Mikkos kicking his feet ready to get out. "Somebody wants to do some crawling."

"He's a speed demon. I can barely catch him."

Robin picked up Mikkos from the stroller. "Speaking of attics, I have a couple boxes of my little sister's old toys in our attic that my mother refuses to give away and I recalled there being something special in one of the boxes that I think Mikkos might want."

* * *

><p>Alexis had her day all planned out. She would spend the day finishing her arguments on the Franco case and then meet Nikolas and Gallos at Wyndemere for dinner to go over business contracts. Her plans never went the way she intended them to go. If there wasn't one child to divert her attention, there was always another around the bend.<p>

When Alexis arrived at Wyndemere, she stopped by Nikolas' office shrouded in darkness.

"Master Nikolas is in the main study with Mr. Castellanos." Ms. Lansbury said.

Alexis jumped out of her skin not noticing Ms. Lansbury's creep down the hall. "Ok." She took a deep breath. "I feel like a bad spirit or something in here."

"More so then normal Ms. Davis?" Ms. Lansbury face broke into a warm smile. "I do miss Little Mikkosavich."

"Oh we'll be back soon." Alexis continued down the hall past the Great Room.

Alexis could hear the cheery, manly voices of Nikolas and Gallos having what sounded like discussions beyond business. She opened the doors and was in awe by what she saw. Gallos' back was to the door as he lounged in a dark leather chair while Nikolas was sitting in the same on the other side of a glass coffee table. Nikolas quickly lifted his head to Alexis as he was hovering over a white powdery substance on the glass. He clinched the razor blade in the palm of his hand fighting for an excuse to give.

Gallos noticed Nikolas' expressions and turned in his chair to Alexis. "The Goddess has arrived." He stood up and kissed Alexis.

"Am I early? Late? Were you not expecting me?" Alexis asked with her eyes not leaving Nikolas. She took a seat on the chaise situated in between them and pulled out her documents laying them on the table. The air from the paper settling on the table blew some of the cocaine onto the floor. Alexis tried her hardest to maintain her temper.

Nikolas balled up his fist and sat back in his chair fretfully crossing one leg over the other. "You're on time. Gallos and I were discussing Alcazar."

Gallos took a seat close to Alexis and rested his arm behind her. "I am loving Port Charles. Nikolas has been the most gracious host."

Alexis could barely move her jaw sealed with anger. "I can see he is. What about Alcazar?"

"Don't worry about these charges against Alcazar." Gallos reassured. "They'll go away."

"What price does Alcazar have to pay?" Alexis asked with deep suspicion.

Gallos looked at Nikolas. "Do you not discuss details with your Aunt? She is our attorney." He pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit it.

"I didn't want to burden you Alexis with everything going on with Kristina. Lorenzo is taking back his territory." Nikolas readjusted himself in his chair wanting the night to end.

Gallos' eyes went up and down Alexis' body. Checked out of the conversation, he took a puff of his cigar

"He did not discuss this with me. When was this discussed Nikolas?" Alexis could feel Gallos' stare penetrate her.

"Today." Nikolas continued to grasp the blade in his hand. He couldn't tell if the wetness was from the sweat of his palms or the blood from the cut to his skin.

"He's a dead man." Alexis stated with confidence.

"We've got it under control Alexis." Nikolas raised his voice.

Alexis couldn't hold back anymore. She stood up snapping Gallos back to business. "Nikolas, can I see you in your study please." She stormed out of the main study and straight to Nikolas' office.

Nikolas remained seated in the main study almost refusing to move. "I'll be back." He said to Gallos. He opened his hand to a bleeding palm and let the razor blade slip onto the table.

"What the hell did you do?" Gallos said with a hearty laugh. "Such an amateur." He slapped Nikolas' back. "You'll learn. Go get spanked by Natasha. Wish it was me."

Nikolas took his time to get up and take his walk of shame down the hall to his office. He hated to disappoint her, but it was the only thing he seemed to do right of late. He walked into his office with his head hung low and his hand still bleeding.

She crossed her arms not really knowing what to say to Nikolas. He truly was her first son and her heart broke for him as he tussled with the inner demons of his father. She pointed to his bloodied hand. "Is it worth the pain?"

Nikolas sat on his desk and studied his injury. His eyes were bloodshot from both the cocaine and the beginning of tears believing he was getting a Natasha special of her bludgeoning words.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"I don't have anything to live for now that Spencer is gone. I wasn't the best father, but every time I go into his nursery, I see all of his horses and drawings and I just remember how much he completed me. I think about Aiden and what could have been. And then I go in the room where Emily was killed and it all reminds me of everything that I've lost and I can never get back. Money is retrievable. All the money the Cassadines had lost is slowly coming back. It's the only thing tangible that I can see, but everyone wants it but me."

Alexis went to the door and noticed Ms. Lansbury dusting the vases. "Ms. Lansbury, Nikolas injured his hand, could you bring the first aid kit?" She went back inside to Nikolas and took his hand in hers.

Ms. Lansbury rushed in with the first aid kit. "Oh Dear Master Nikolas how did you do that?" She laid the kit on the desk and rubbed his arm.

"I'll take it from here." Alexis said.

Ms Lansbury left Alexis and Nikolas alone.

"Are we talking suicide?" Alexis cleaned the cut sending a burning sensation through Nikolas' hand. She noticed him twitch. "Still afraid of pain?" She wrapped his hand in gauze. "I remember when you thought you could jump out of the tree to scare the horses. While you achieved scaring the horses, you broke your ankle and cried for hours. Stefan told you it wasn't very princely of you, but I encouraged your tears."

"I'm tired of hearing that."

"What?"

"Not very princely of me. You said that to me too." He touched the gauze to make sure it was secure. "I know you meant well. I don't want to be the Prince anymore. I have other interests." He looked Alexis in the eyes. "And I mean it this time. If I give up my title, Helena and Stavros won't care about me anymore. Maybe I'll be treated like a normal person. I've been discussing it with Gallos. What do you think?"

"I will always support whatever decision you make as far your title is concerned, but I can't make that decision for you. It will take some maneuvering now that Spencer is no longer your heir. And this will all have to go through Stefan."

"And you?' Nikolas pointed to her.

"I don't have a say. I can consult on the legalities, but I don't get a say any longer. And sadly you've allowed your grandmother to have too much power. She would get to make a decision."

Nikolas rubbed his teary eyes. "And this is why I snort cocaine. Maybe I'll just overdose and it'll all fall to the wolves to devour in my absence. If Stefan can die multiple times, why can't I? Why should he have all the fun? Everyone has control over my life but me." He stood up. "Sorry if I've disappointed you again. You're the one person that will help me, but can't help me. I appreciate you for trying."

* * *

><p>Sam waited for Robin to come down with the boxes. She rested Alana in her lap while keeping an eye on Mikkos on a crawling mission around the living room. Anna walked in and quickly closed the door as Mikkos tried to make an exit for outside.<p>

"Oh my gosh." Anna laughed. She picked him up and placed him back on the blanket in the middle of floor. "Did I interrupt play time?" She sat down on the floor next to Sam.

"No. I'm waiting for Robin to come down. We're having girls' night."

Anna ran her finger across Alana's soft cheek. "What a precious little girl. After she was born, I saw Lorenzo. He called her the belle of the ball. I can tell he is smitten with her."

"Edward just adores her. She's his new favorite person in the whole world. She knows how to melt any heart." Sam stated proudly.

Robin walked into the living room carrying a big box. "Mom, I didn't know you were stopping by." She dropped the box to the ground.

"What's that?" Anna pointed to the box. "Is that the box of Leora's things?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't see it." Robin got on her knees and opened the box.

Mikkos crawled over to the box intrigued by the new thing of distraction. He sat down and waited to be entertained.

"This is the short version of the story." Robin started. "Alexis had to give Lamby that used to belong to Kristina back to Kristina. Problem is that Lamby used to be Mikkos' favorite stuff animal as well. Soo…" Robin clapped her hands together ready to beg.

"You want me to give Leora's Lamby to Mikkos?"

"Leora had a Lamby too?" Sam asked.

Robin pulled the stuffed lamb from the box. Mikkos grinned believing it to be his long lost friend. "Look at him Mom. Can you tell that face no? You won't regret it."

Anna took the lamb from Robin. Mikkos got on his knees and crawled over to Anna and grabbed at the stuffed animal. Anna pulled him into her lap. "I guess I can't say no. He seems to love it."

"Was it Leora's favorite?" Sam asked.

"The day David and I took Leora into surgery, we couldn't decide which stuffed animal to take with us so we had this lamb, a big teddy bear, her favorite giraffe, and a pink blanket." She gave in and let Mikkos yank the lamb from her hand. "David swore the giraffe was her favorite…"

Sam laughed. "What is with men and giraffes? Jason is obsessed with giraffes."

Robin joined the circle and picked up Mikkos' stuffed giraffe that he abandoned for the newfound lamb. "I saw giraffes up close and personal when I was in the safari. They're just peaceful, yet watchful animals. They see it all before everyone else can see it."

Anna held tight to Mikkos.

"You ok Mom?"

"I refused to open that box as it brings back terrible memories as you already know." She reached in the box and pulled out a pink knit blanket. "After the surgery…" She looked at Sam. "Leora was having a pacemaker put in. David did not want the surgery, but I did. She couldn't have been much older then Alana. I couldn't imagine a little machine powering the rest of her tiny body, but she just stayed ill. Her immune system was weak. I guess you can imagine that I blame myself for it all."

Sam understood. She looked down at Alana wide awake with her big brown eyes and amused by Mikkos satisfied in Anna's arms.

"But after she died, David had a fit. He hated the doctor, Joe Martin and his family due to past bad blood. He couldn't see past his anger. I just remember being in the operating room with my dead little girl in my arms and her body was so cold. I took this blanket and covered her in it. I could hear David outside screaming at Dr. Martin and his son, Tad, accusing them of killing Leora."

Sam bit her hand not wanting to cry in front of the children. "I couldn't imagine holding your dead child. I didn't get to hold Lila. Jason said it would haunt me forever if I saw her. It never really leaves you."

"He was right to steer you from that decision." Anna focused back on Mikkos. "So I guess it's a good thing for Lamby to be brought back into the light. It has lived in that stuffy cardboard box for so long."

"Thanks Mom." Robin said.

* * *

><p>The table of Pisano's was filled with a feast and each representation of the five boroughs of New York.<p>

The De Luca family, headed up by Carlo De Luca ran the Manhattan territory.

The Ricci family headed up by Antonio Ricci ran the Staten Island territory though Staten Island often threatened to secede from the rest of the state especially if New Jersey ever became a true borough. Speaking of Jersey, like the fifth Beatle, it was the unofficial sixth borough headed up by the Bruno family with the territory ran by Marcello Bruno. He was typically the butt of the jokes at the meetings, but took it all in stride.

The Romano family ran the Brooklyn territory. And Tommy Romano, the head, grew up in the old neighborhood with Sonny Corinthos. Both of them ran around with Scully who would end up dying at the hands of Sonny. Tommy Romano was a silent partner for Sonny's defunct strip club, The Paradise Lounge. And his partnership was mostly silent because Tommy's mother would shame him that good Catholics don't run strip joints.

The Mancini family, lead by Salvator Mancini, ran the Queens territory. He was the oldest of the heads at the table and the seat at the head of the table was always reserved for him out of respect for his age and wisdom.

And finally was The Bronx headed up by the Bianchi family and the youngest at the table, Luigi Bianchi, Jr. Power was switched over to him by his father Luigi Sr. about the same time and age as Jason.

Due to his Greek, Italian, and Spanish mixture, Sonny was considered a mutt by the other heads. He was allowed to run an organization, but any move he made needed to be approved by the heads of the boroughs. He served their needs and they paid him handsomely for getting his hands dirty. They gave him a piece of the power, but he could never be where they were, staring down at him making the final calls. Sonny's advantage was he knew the ports well and what he could and could not import and export and when. The information made him invaluable to the heads of the families especially since Sonny knew it all so well that he barely kept a paper trail.

Guiliano finished pouring wine in Salvator's glass. He stepped back and waited for Salvator to take a taste.

"I approve." Salvator directed Guiliano to continue to pour for the rest of the table. He looked over at Skye. "Skye, may I call you Skye."

"As long as you don't call me Bitch, I'm good." Skye laughed.

The table exploded with laughter. Guiliano made it to Skye with the wine. She watched him pour into her glass. "That's good." She said.

Jason stopped eating and watched Skye push the glass away. He continued to eat. Luigi tapped his arm.

"So Morgan." He pulled a wallet from his pocket. "You gotta see pictures of Luigi the third. He was just born last week. It's my first."

Jason put down his fork. "Of course." He took the wallet. "He's got a mullet just like you."

Carlo howled. "You're a funny guy Morgan." He stopped laughing. "Let's all not pretend that we don't got a problem here at this table." Carlo was typically the serious one of the group. It was a combination of serious and snobbery as he beat his chest over being the head of Manhattan—the center of the world. "Why you leaving Morgan?" He pulled out his gun and laid it on the table.

Jason took his napkin and wiped his mouth.

Tommy picked up his wine glass. "Can we toast before we start shooting?"

Sonny eyed Jason as he lifted his glass.

The rest of the guys lifted their glasses.

"To the heads of the five families and the red-headed stepchild called New Jersey. Those Jersey shore kids ruined it for you." Tommy joked.

Marcello flipped his middle finger to Tommy and went back to his meal.

Everyone took one sip except for Skye.

Salvator noticed. "Problem with the wine Skye? It ain't poisoned. I tasted it already."

Skye picked up the glass. "I was concerned. But since you confirmed that it's safe." She took a sip of the wine.

Jason scratched at his head ready for the meeting to be over. "Can I state my case?"

"Speak Young Man." Salvator gave the ok.

Jason took another gulp of wine. "I know every man and woman here has a family. And my family is no more important then yours, but they're the most important to me. I'm doing this for my family. Not that you guys aren't willing to kill, but that was my job. I was the hitman. I was the last face my victims saw and I just can't do it anymore. When you look in the eyes of your newborn son and daughter, you get tired of death." He turned to Carlo. "So that's why I'm doing it. I'm doing it for my own sanity." He turned to Salvator. "I'm coming to you asking for your permission to leave and to never look back. I know I'll forever have a target on my back." Jason pointed to Skye sitting next to Sonny. "That's my sister. She's taking my place. You can trust that I'd never put her in any danger by making the wrong moves."

Salvator grunted. "You trust this guy Corinthos? Keep in mind. He's your liability. He goes back on his word; your whole organization is getting snuffed out one by one that includes your family."

"Corinthos, I'm told your daughter is in Manhattan." Carlo dangled his wine glass in his hand.

"Is this shit necessary Carlo?" Tommy glared at Carlo.

Sonny leaned his elbows on the table. "I created him. And while he has forsaken me, I have to trust he won't go back on his word." He sat up in his chair.

"Give me your gun Morgan." Salvator reached out to Jason.

Jason reached down to his holster and pulled out his gun. He showed it to Salvator and placed it in his hand open hand.

"You will no longer be protected by the members of the families at this table. I'd be remiss to not tell you that you've been a faithful servant." Salvator grabbed Jason's face and kissed both of his cheeks.

Marcello finished his meal and decided to speak. "Morgan, this is one club that you can never rejoin without bloodshed. Once you walk out that door, you're out. If you come back, we'll assume you're an informant."

Guiliano rushed in and whispered in Salvator's ear.

"You gotta be kidding me." Salavator stood up and pulled out his gun. "Send him in."

Two of Guliano's men patted down Lorenzo before he entered the room. Sonny's jaw hit the table as did Skye's. Jason was still licking his wounds of the humiliation afraid to even get up.

Salvator pointed his gun to a free spot at the table. "Giuliano, get Alcazar a plate of Momma's red meat sauce. Where's your manners?" He grabbed Lorenzo and hugged him. "I was wondering when you'd come back to me. Where the hell you been?"

"In purgatory." Lorenzo said as he grabbed Jason's shoulders. "This one put me there, but I didn't quite make it to heave or hell. The angels and the demons both kicked me out."

"I love that guy!" Salvator chuckled.

Lorenzo unbuttoned his jacket and took a seat at the table facing Sonny. He took his napkin and placed it in his lap while noticing Skye's wine glass. "So you back to drinking?" He asked.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Sonny yelled. "Who the hell invited this dick? Tommy? You can't call and give me a heads up about this son of a bitch?"

"What the hell Corinthos? What am I? Your freakin' skirt? I'll beat the hell outta you like I did on the corner. Send you home crying to Momma."

Sonny stood up and got in Tommy's face but Jason pulled him back.

"Cool it Sonny." Jason grabbed Sonny's shoulder tense from the anger.

Salvator sat down and remained calm. "Can I get some control here? Morgan. Get out. This is business."

Jason released Sonny. He patted Luigi on the back. "Good luck with the newborn. They don't sleep much."

Luigi stood up and gave Jason a hug. "I'll invite you to Luigi's wedding."

"You better." Jason responded with a weak smile.

Jason took his own walk of shame out of the meeting room and into the front of the restaurant where regular patrons ate their meals clueless to the happenings in the back. The streetlights blinded his sight as he walked outside to the street covered with tourists and residents alike scurrying to dinner. He felt naked without his gun. He slipped his phone from his pocket and put it to his ear.

"It's done." He said.

Sam went to Robin's bedroom for quiet to take Jason's call. "Tell me you're coming home now?"

"I am. I just need to make one stop in the city. They took my gun."

"You've got no protection?" She asked with concern.

"I'll be ok. No offense but the first face I want to see when I get home is my mother's."

Sam smiled. "Why is that?"

"I don't know. Mother's just have this way of lifting you up after the bullies knock you off the monkey bars and stomp your ass in the dirt. It's just an unconditional love that I've passed over for a false sense of security and acceptance for too long in my life. I just wished I could save Skye from it all."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Two brothers and four soul mates were ships passing in the night.

Most of the energy that Jason had left was sopped up by the men still arguing in Pisano's. He had to get away. The pent up anger from years of dedicating his life and forsaking all others could barely be quenched. He couldn't remember the last time he took the subways of Manhattan.

"Take the B, D, or E train to 7th Ave. Get off and walk to 151 West." Brenda's voice projected through Jason's speakerphone.

"BDE? What does that mean?' Jason grew frustrated.

"Jesus Jason. The B, D, E train to 7th."

"What does that spell? !" He yelled in the phone as he hurried through night traffic to the subway.

"Holy shitballs! B, D, E train. Get a map!"

"I can't read a map!" Jason looked up and saw the subway station labeled. "My bad. I should be there soon." He ducked down the subway stairs to heat of the underground. It was a new world for him hearing the train cars screech against the metal. A swarm of people poured off the train. Jason just slipped by the closing doors. He pulled off his jacket and sat down. Since he had the bench all to himself, he rested his legs across the seat and observed his surroundings with a tinge of paranoia.

* * *

><p>Sonny was livid. He couldn't sit at the table with Lorenzo so he went out back to the alley.<p>

Tommy got up and followed him out. "What's your problem Corinthos? You're gonna have to suck this up. You think I like smiling in Carlo's face. He's a son of a bitch. I hate his ass. I'd cut him in a minute. But I'd wake up with a dead horse head in my bed. Oh, he's not that generous; more like a mule." Tommy looked around him. "Lorenzo is useful to all of us. You got the bean routes and he's got the guns."

Sonny stared into space barely listening.

Tommy hit him in the chest. "You hearing me? Play it cool."

"I gotta go." Sonny shook his head and walked down the alley.

Tommy groaned and grabbed the door to head back inside.

Salvator got up from the table giving everyone else the ok to move. Skye couldn't stand to be near Lorenzo any longer. She got up to leave, but Salvator beckoned her to come his way.

"I hear you have something I could use." Salvator whispered in her ear.

Skye was intrigued not sure what he meant. "Don't you think it's a little early for this kind of relationship?"

"You are charming. You got dirt on Alcazar?"

Skye nodded.

"If he gets out of line, I might need to use it. But Corinthos needs to cooperate. I like Alcazar. He's valuable to the organization. But any information you have falls into the wrong hands, I got your number." Salvator grinned at Skye.

"Not a problem." Skye said.

* * *

><p>A.J. hurried to the subway station. He slung his bag across his chest and blew into hands to warm them from the bitter cold. Once he made it downstairs, he felt the relief of the heat.<p>

Jason noticed the train was close to his stop so he got up and put his suit jacket back on. He grabbed at his neck cramped from resting his head on the railing. He waited at the door for the train to stop.

A.J. pulled up the flap of his bag and grabbed one of his brochures to read. As the train came to a stop, a throng of people raced down the stairs practically pushing their way in front of A.J.

"Jesus people. We're all getting on." A.J. mumbled as he continued to read.

The doors to the train opened. Jason looked down to watch his step as the swarm of overzealous people slammed into him barely letting him out.

A.J. waited for everyone to get on. He and Jason slipped past each other, the only two polite ones of the group. A.J. took Jason's seat on the subway. Jason looked back into the train irritated by the rudeness he'd encountered. The doors closed and the train moved on.

Jason continued on up the stairs of the subway past crowds heading down. He made it up to the top of the stairs to Brenda waiting for him shivering in the cold air.

"What are you doing here?" He opened his arms.

"I felt like an asshole." She fell into his arms and held him close for warmth.

"For what?"

"I forgot the map thing. Didn't want you to get lost. Sam told me that you don't have your gun. She's really worried about you. I told her you're riding with us in the Crimson jet." She pulled from him.

"So you're supposed to protect me?" He put his arm around her as they walked down the street.

Brenda laughed. "Guess not. It's been a weird day. Kristina did her shoot. We took over a part of the hotel. It's for the New Year's cover. Guess who was her date?" She did quotes in the air.

"Who?"

"Spinelli. He's such a hottie in these pictures. He just has the perfect look for this cover. But Sonny, Kristina, and I were supposed to do dinner tonight and I cancelled to meet with you and Sonny texted me that he can't make it. He's going back to Port Charles. So now Kristina is beyond upset. She refuses to come out of her room. The girls and Spinelli have tried."

"Alcazar showed up to the meeting."

Brenda was surprised. "Really? Damn. I bet that was a mess."

"I'm so pissed. I don't even know what to say to Sam. That's why I can't go home right now. She loves Alcazar, but this is just bad for everyone involved."

"You think she'll be upset?"

"Of course. It's going to be war in Port Charles."

* * *

><p>Sam made it back to the Q's and decided to take a moment to decompress in the family room. She grabbed one of the children's story books from the table and laid down to flip through it.<p>

"Sam?" Nikolas walked in the family room.

She sat up. "Nik? What are you doing here?"

He stepped inside. "I was hoping to run into Spencer."

Sam put down the book. "No go. I told Jax he could take Alec and Spencer for the night. What happened to your hand?"

Nikolas took a seat next to her. "I did it on purpose." He looked down at his hand.

"You ok?"

"No. I started therapy with Kevin a couple weeks ago. Part of the reason was because of you." Nikolas started to shudder.

Sam noticed. "What did I do?"

"I've always kind of had a thing for you. I think you just reminded me of Robin."

"You and Robin were a couple?"

"We tried. Well I tried and it seemed she always belonged to someone else. She was there for me for every tragedy. I just remember after Katherine Bell was killed and Stefan was in jail, she was really all I had except for Alexis and Ms. Lansbury. And I was there for her when she thought she lost Brenda and Jason. Robin helped me get my speech back after I was shot in the throat in front of Luke's nightclub."

"What happened to Brenda and Jason?"

"The ELQ jet crashed into the lake with Brenda and Jason on it. They were flying to Manhattan and stranded in the wilderness."

"Why didn't you and Robin work out?"

"She was with Jason at the time. Robin battled with it. Jason had taken over Sonny's territory and the responsibility for baby Michael. He had a lot on his plate and I became her biggest ally."

Sam bit her lip and took Nikolas' hand. "You get this feeling like everybody is taking something or someone from you?"

"All the time. Look at my mother. The Spencers took her. Lucky took Aidan. Jax took Spencer. Here I am, Prince Nikolas Cassadine, all alone. I know this is me exaggerating, but that's how it feels. Even Alexis is occupied."

"What do you want from Alexis?"

"To get me out of this. After Katherine was killed, Stefan was accused of murdering her by loosening the railing on the parapet. While he was imprisoned, he brought me in the interrogation room along with Alexis and he asked me to obey her commands. She would be making all decisions for the heir apparent. I wish she fixed it then."

"But didn't you want to be the Prince then?"

Nikolas shook his head. "No. I didn't. I can't remember a time when I ever wanted this albatross around my neck unless it got me what I wanted. The calling card has run out and it's caused me nothing but trouble."

* * *

><p>Jason and Brenda settled down at a table in the hotel bar area.<p>

"You're drinking whiskey." He said. "Something wrong?"

"The map comment bugs me. I feel like an asshole. You already had a bad night. I'm practicing being more sensitive to other people's feelings."

Jason smiled. "I'm not stupid. Just can't read a map."

"It's not the stupid map. Remember when we crashed in the ELQ jet and you saved me from falling off a cliff?"

"I do. I almost started to like you that day."

Brenda laughed. "Remember what I told you?"

Jason's eyes glassed over. "Is this an I told you so moment?"

"I want you to tell me that I was right?"

"Brenda, you were right. You told me that Sonny would turn on me, but I hated you so much for wearing that wire. I couldn't see past it. In my eyes, you betrayed Sonny. Even he didn't hate you for what you did. I loved him unconditionally. I loved all of them unconditionally. And people like you and Robin, I despised for asking me to leave the organization." He wiped his sleeve across his teary eyes. "I can't believe I couldn't even remember that you and I went to the prom together. I don't remember you at all."

"When A.J. crashed the both of you into that tree, he left you vulnerable. And Sonny took advantage of that. Sonny did more damage to you then A.J. I hope you realize that now."

Jason cried. "He told them that he created me. What does that mean?"

"You were his monster and he was Frankenstein." Brenda shrugged her shoulders. "Not much you can do about it now. We all fell. And I suffered a nervous breakdown as a result. You were there when I held scissors to my face threatening to destroy it."

"But you got out and you survived." Jason took Brenda's whiskey and downed it. "I'll never be able to. I might as well count down my days. Ever move I make…every step I take…they're watching me."

* * *

><p>Sam walked Nikolas to the front door. "You don't have to go."<p>

"I should. I think I just need rest. I was supposed to have dinner with Alexis, but that got thwarted. So I took a walk and found my way here hoping to play horses with Spencer until Jax takes him away for good."

"It's working out." Sam touched his arm. "You're going to be ok. While you're here, I need a favor. It's a huge favor. Like my heart and soul depends on you for this favor. I need to two favors really."

"I'll do my best."

"I want you to be nice to Brenda." Sam smirked.

"I will." Nikolas said without hesitation. "I don't dislike Brenda. I'm very attracted to her. I just don't trust her."

"She wants to save you from Helena. Like she has discussed this with me on our runs. She wants to break into Wyndemere in a tight red suit with a big S on her chest and pull you out of that darkness."

Nikolas couldn't hold back his satisfaction in knowing he was the topic of conversation. "That's pretty good. She's never discussed this with me. The other favor?"

"Jason and I are going away and I want you to watch Alana for like a week. Monica is busy at the hospital or we'd ask her. Skye is running the mob. I know Alexis wouldn't want to do it so that leaves you."

"Wow. That's a tall order. I could never forgive myself if something happened to her."

"I think it would be good unless you have other things to do. You're so good with Mikkos and it would be perfect for them to spend more time together."

"No. I'm free." Nikolas took Sam's hands in his. "I will do it. I will happily do it. It would be the best week of my life. I will be nervous the whole time, but I am so glad I came to see you."

Sam embraced him and kissed his face. "And I often dreamed of being a Princess after I first met you, but who knew instead of getting you, I'd get Alexis as my mother. And I don't regret it."

* * *

><p>Jason stopped by Kristina's hotel room. He knocked on the door. "Kristina. It's Jason." He heard nothing. He reached in his pocket and pulled a card out of his wallet. "Don't make me have to break in vigilante style. Brenda gave me a copy of your key." He rested his ear on the door. "You're gonna make me count aren't you?" He took the keycard and swiped it in the door. "You and your father." He opened the door.<p>

Kristina was on her bed still in her crimson dress and curled up in a ball with her stuffed lamb. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. "I wanted you to kick the door in. Did they take your break in skills too?"

Jason kicked at an empty champagne bottle on the floor. He picked it up and laid it in the bucket with another. "How many of those have you had?"

She rolled over onto her back and held up two fingers with a grin. "Happy New Year."

Jason sat down on her bed. "Your sister is worried sick about you." He tugged at Lamby under her arm. "Where did you get this? You stole it from your brother?"

"It belongs to me." She jerked Lamby back from Jason. "What do you want?"

"Are you worried about Sonny?"

"If you're here, I guess not." She rested her head on Lamby. "Unless you're coming to tell me he's dead. He doesn't think I'm aware of the business. Sometimes I wish I was born to Quakers."

"We can't pick our families." Jason slid down to the floor. "I wish I didn't have a brother that slammed my head into a tree."

Kristina got up still holding on to Lamby and sat next to Jason. "I went to try to go an AA meeting, but I chickened out."

Jason pulled his legs up to his chest. "It's no problem. There's always another meeting."

"I did meet this really nice guy that runs it. I'm thinking if I do decide, I'll go to this one. He gave me his card. He said I was welcome to stay and didn't have to talk if I didn't want to, but I just don't see the big deal. I love Sam, but she's being a drama queen."

"I don't think she is, but it's not my job to judge you. You're a little sister to me and the real reason I stopped by was because I wanted to check on you. Something was said tonight that bothered me at the meeting and I felt this desire to protect you as I always have even though it's not expected of me anymore."

"I think Spinelli's really cute."

Jason waved his hands. "Oh my God. Maxie will claw your eyes out for that one. Don't go there. I'll hear about it for the rest of my life."

"And I took Lamby from Mikkos to hurt his feelings. I'm a jerk. I should give it back shouldn't I?"

"I'd never tell you to give something up that means everything to you."

"You have to understand that I kind of remember needing Lamby to get me through living at the cottage and the Quartermaines…"

"I can't believe you remember all of that. You remember the cottage? That used to be Jax and Brenda's cottage."

"Yea. I do. Don't tell my mother that or she'll get really upset. I remember Ned and Skye. I totally remember Zander and Emily and Dr. Lewis." A thought popped in Kristina's head. "Do you know what else? Sam came to see me after the transplant and we colored together. And you were there. I just remember both of you being happy despite Sam's loss."

"Her little sister that she didn't know she had was right there under her nose. Sam told me that she wanted to know that Lila's stem cells weren't being used in vain."

"Ok." Kristina relented. "I'll go to the stupid AA meeting…"

"And back to therapy. Why don't we start there?"

"Yes. Uncle!" Kristina shoved Jason away.

"And I promise I won't show up at the penthouse uninvited." Jason smiled.


	37. Chapter 37

**_I think it's fair to call this the mid-point to the story._  
><strong>

**Chapter 37**

"The Crimson jet seems to be having some mechanical failure." The pilot's voice sounded through the intercom throughout the shaking jet.

Jason was fixated in his seat as if he was already dead. He slowly turned to Brenda calmly flipping through a magazine.

The turbulence of the plane worsened, but Jason held tight to his seat as it took a nosedive. He remained calm as the plane plunged into darkness.

"Jason!" Sam was jolted awake from her nightmare. She buried her body into what she hoped was his, but she was afraid to open her eyes.

Jason woke up from Sam's fingernails digging into his skin. He turned on the light. "What's wrong?"

Sam sat up and rested her face in her hands while taking meditative breaths. "I thought you crashed."

Jason rested his head on her shoulder. "I didn't crash. We got back safely. I almost choked Maxie a couple times, but it was all out of love."

Sam looked at him. "Nikolas said you and Brenda were in a plane crash and I guess it was on my mind."

"That was years ago and we survived." Jason tried his best to be comforting, but he could still feel the restlessness in Sam. "Something else wrong?"

"Today is Franco's court hearing and I would like someone to explain to me why my mother…" Sam grabbed her phone from the nightstand and showed it to Jason. "Why is my mother representing him? Can you explain this to me?"

Jason took the phone and read the article. "I honestly thought she was just helping the case. I didn't know she was that deeply involved." He handed Sam back her phone and got out of bed. "Since we're talking about Franco, when are you going to tell me that you're not sure that Alana is my daughter?"

"Do we have to do this now?"

"If you want to be at ease about the test results then we should."

Sam woke up from her drowsy state. "You know the results? How?"

"Monica intercepted the results and I am Alana's biological father."

Sam leaped up to her feet on the bed and into Jason's arms. "Do I have to do a mea culpa?"

"You and Robin both owe me and I fully intend to collect."

"Aren't you just happy that I have the bestest friend in the world in Robin?" Sam jumped down to the floor.

"What if it had come out the other way and Alana turned out to be as unlucky as Mikkos? What would we have done then?"

"We would have survived it. I feel like you and I have been through so many ridiculous situations that we'll survive anything."

* * *

><p>Kristina went into Stefan's study with Lamby in her hand. "Mikkosavich! I have something for you." She held up the lamb in the air.<p>

Kristina could hear Mikkos' giggling down the hall. She poked around on Stefan's desk and found a stack of black and white photos. She picked up a photo of a young beautiful girl, in her late teenage years, mischievously reacting to the photographer.

Mikkos finally made his crawl to Stefan's with Nikolas behind him as his a guide. "He drives like his mother banging into walls and everything." Nikolas finished buttoning his shirt.

"Where you going?" Kristina asked.

"Court. I want to be in court to support Alexis."

Kristina got on the floor and reached for Mikkos. "Is this the Franco case?"

"Yeap. It is." Nikolas noticed the lamb. "I just took Mikkos out of his crib and there's a lamb in there. Maybe Alexis replaced it?"

Kristina dangled the lamb at Mikkos unwilling to move from the door. "I think he hates me. Does that mean I can keep mine? I'd rather keep mine."

Nikolas picked up his coat from the chair. "I hope he doesn't hate you because tag you're it. You're stuck with him and Molly for a couple hours. After court, I have meetings and I think it would be good for you guys to spend some time together."

"Can I phone a friend?" Kristina clashed her hands together and buried her face in Nikolas' chest. She loved the smell of his cologne.

"Is this a guy friend?" He pulled her from him to give her a stern look.

"Ethan."

"You and Ethan are back on? I like Ethan, but I think he's a little too old for you. I'm just saying. Just looking out for you."

Kristina pushed Nikolas towards the door. "I got it handled. Mikkos will be fine. God forbid if anything bad happened to my mother's precious."

* * *

><p>Alexis paced in her office reciting her statements to herself. She heard distracting voices outside her door. "Can we keep it down out there? I need focus." She continued on until there was a knock. She put down her law book and opened the door.<p>

"Oh my god. Dara?"

"Yeap. I'm the District Attorney on this case." Dara reached out to Alexis for a hug.

"You're the DA on the Franco case?" Alexis embraced Dara.

"Yea. I had to stop by just to say hello."

Diane peeked her head inside. "I'm trying to talk her into joining the firm. So far she is not budging."

Alexis laughed. "I don't know whether to be happy to see you or freaked out of my mind."

"Why are you representing Franco? You should see the angry cast of characters piling into court." Dara said.

"Dara, I'm a Cassadine. The things we do defy logic."

"Seriously Alexis, you need to be real careful with this one." Dara warned.

Diane stepped in. "I've been telling her she has nothing to prove, but she's nuts. Certifiable."

Michael showed up dressed in a suit. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

Dara looked at Michael. "Who is this handsome young man?"

"That's Michael. He's my intern." Alexis said.

Dara couldn't believe her eyes. "He has grown up. I remember when you were a little guy with tufts of red hair. Justus, may he rest in peace, would be so proud that you want to be a lawyer." She tasseled his hair. "He is cute. I gotta go. See you in court Alexis."

"I'll come with you. There is no hope for that one." Diane gave Alexis the evil eye.

Michael tugged at his suit coat.

"You do look handsome. Why are you wearing a suit?" Alexis asked.

"I'm going to court with you. This is what I've been waiting for. Spinelli and I have been gathering information for you. I want to see you in action. Is that woman your competition?"

"That woman is Dara Jensen. She started as the ADA and moved up to DA. Do you remember Justus Ward?"

"No. I don't."

"I didn't expect that you would. Justus represented Jason and Sonny a couple times. One of which was Jason's custody battle with Tony Jones for you. Justus was Edward's grandson. He even defended Sonny in an attempted murder case of Lorenzo Alcazar." Alexis tapped Michael's nose. "If you're going to be my intern, do your homework. These are things you should be learning."

"You're right I should pay more attention."

Alexis went to her desk and made sure everything was in order. "Make sure my door is closed."

Michael grabbed the doorknob to ensure the door was sealed tight.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. It's something that I haven't told anyone."

Michael put his hands to side at attention ready to listen.

Alexis took a seat. "The most important thing that I learned about being an attorney is making the law and the system do for you what you need it to do. I've got 99 problems Michael and I need all of them solved. Some of them can be talked out. Some of them I can pay people off. But some of them are just a little more complicated. And Franco falls into that category of complicated."

"Because he's Mikkos' father?"

"Don't ever say that out loud again."

"I'm sorry Alexis."

"It's not lost on me the day that you came in my office and sat right there and told me that you were raped. My heart ached for you because you're not just some kid. I've known you since before you were even born. I saw you struggle in your incubator just to stay alive after your mother left you in the hands of a delusional drunk, Luke, and a brain damaged mobster. At the time, I did not recall that I'd given birth to a child so I didn't have a mothering bone in my body. I could not imagine that I could be anyone's mother. But I was disgusted when Luke told me that Carly left you behind fighting for your life. I'm not judging your mother; it's just the first thought that popped in my head when you told me that you were raped."

"I know she meant well and she left me in good hands. Jason was a good dad."

"You're a liar and a good one at that." Alexis smiled. "Don't you ever have this desire to get back at the people that have hurt you?"

"Of course. In a heartbeat. It's why I killed Claudia."

"How did it feel to kill Claudia?"

"Not great if I ended up in prison only to get raped. If I had to do it again, I wouldn't. Besides, Johnny and I are friends and I regret taking his sister away from him. She may have been a bad person, but she was someone to him."

Alexis bulked. "Are you judging those that choose to settle a score?"

Michael was suspicious. "What's going on?"

"I need you to stay cool. Your mother is probably going to go off on me because of decisions that I've made, but there are reasons that I've made them. I need Franco as long as I can use him. My number one problem is Helena and she's not an easy one to solve."

* * *

><p>Carly rushed into an already cramped courtroom. She noticed Jax across the room.<p>

"Hey. Jax" She flagged him down.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here." He said.

"I want to see his face. Finally I get to be in the same room with him. What's with Alexis Davis representing him? Help me figure that out." Carly searched the room with her eyes. "Where is Michael? I hope he won't have to be with her."

"Carly, this is why you need to go home. I don't doubt that Alexis is looking out for Michael's best interest."

"Alexis only cares about Alexis." Carly crossed her arms and noticed Dara walk in the room. "Is that Dara Jensen?"

Jax looked over at Dara sit down at the prosecutor's table. "Yea. It is."

Anna walked in completely out of place. With all the excitement going on around her, she was almost timid about showing up. There was a vulnerability in her that she hadn't felt in years. She found a seat in the back hoping no one would notice her slip in.

Robert showed up and spotted her. "May I sit with you?"

Anna slumped down on the bench. "By all means."

Robert sat down next to her. "Listen, I don't know what Agent Bates has up his sleeve, but I do know that I get your instinct to do whatever it is you do with Franco. I guess it's hard for a man. We don't go through the labor pains and all of that rubbish."

Anna didn't want to share her feelings with Robert. She barely wanted to speak at all. She looked across the room at Carly sitting next to Jax and visibly angry. The quandary of having unconditional love for a child sat like a lump in her chest.

Even as a little girl growing up in England, Anna wanted to be spy. Whether it was the appeal of her idols Emma Peel and Cathy Gale, she romanticized what being a spy was all about until she realized the danger and the loss that the job entailed. She was trained to disconnect from everything and everyone, as you never knew when you'd lose it, until she met the dashing Robert Xavier Scorpio, her fellow WSB agent.

While living in Italy, the secret marriage between the two was short as Robert discovered that Anna was a double agent. Robert quickly divorced Anna, but the marriage produced Robin and Robert Frank. Robert Xavier was gone on other WSB adventures of yore with his closest friends Buzz, Sean Donely and Frisco Jones. He had no clue that Anna was even pregnant and she didn't feel the need to tell him due to the bitterness of the divorce.

At the time of the pregnancy, Caesar Faison was on the prow for Anna as she had helped to take down some of his notorious contacts. His obsession and hold on Anna knocked her off kilter as she allowed Faison into her life just enough for him to have access to the children upon their birth.

Anna was not expecting twins, even though she was a twin to her sister Dr. Alexandra Devane Marick. But when Anna's twins were born, one of them, Robert, was snatched from the Italian hospital by Faison where Anna had hoped to give birth in total secrecy. Having been left with one of the two children, Robin, Anna couldn't bear the heartbreak of losing another. For Robin's protection, Anna befriended an older woman named Filomena Soltini who she told Robin was her grandmother caring for the little girl because her mother had died. And Anna, to Robin, was merely a family friend.

Alexis arrived with Michael behind her. Carly wanted to scoop Michael up and shield him from the Franco spectacle, but Jax pulled her down into her seat.

Alexis stayed focused amongst the stirring and whispers in the room. She nudged Michael. "I think you should sit with your mother."

Michael complied. "I will." He went over and sat next to Carly.

Carly grabbed Michael's hand. "You're my brave little boy."

"It's not a big deal Mom. It's just a bail hearing. He won't make bail. And then the judge will set a grand jury trial date for him. He'll go to trial and he'll be convicted. Alexis has got this."

The sound of chains clinked and all heads turned to the door as a constrained Franco was escorted into the court by a handful of guards. Alexis stood up and allowed the guards to sit Franco at her table. She loathed having to sit next to him.

"All rise. The Honorable Judge Reinhardt is entering the court." The bailiff shouted above the noisy room.

Franco stood up with assistance from the guards and remained quiet. He didn't acknowledge Alexis.

Judge Reinhardt, a chubby older man, stood in front of his chair. "DA Jensen and Ms. Davis in my chambers please." The judge swallowed hard as he looked out at the crowd hanging on to his every word.

Alexis had remained standing. "Your Honor, are we not arguing before the court today?"

"I'd like to hear your arguments in my chambers please." Judge Reinhardt stepped down from the bench and went back to his chambers.

Dara was calm and seemingly unaware of everything going on. Alexis, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to expect. She followed behind Dara as they both left the courtroom for the judge's chambers.

After the door was closed, the judge sat down. "There will be no arguments today. I received a call from Interpol. They are in agreement with the other government agencies that I set a bail price for Franco and set a date for his grand jury trial. Per Interpol, the state has not supplied ample evidence to hold Franco."

Dara gasped. "Are you serious? We have evidence that he murdered Dr. Lisa Niles."

Alexis looked ahead tight-lipped.

"That evidence, DA Jensen, no longer exists." Judge Reinhardt replied.

"How is that possible?" Dara asked. "What's going on Judge?"

"The government seems to believe that they can get Franco to cooperate if he's released into protective custody. Interpol is building a big enough case against him that they can either get him to chirp to stay out of prison or set him up as an informant."

"Will Interpol talk to me?" Dara asked.

"Agent Bates is the man leading the case. He will speak to you and only you openly about this case. In the meantime, I will set a bail price for Franco so high, that he might not be able to meet it. If he does make bail, Interpol would like to know who sponsors him."

Alexis remained emotionless. "You stated he'd need to be in protective custody. What does that mean?"

"His whereabouts will be closely watched. He will be given the option to live in a half-way house unless someone with law enforcement credentials is willing to take him in."

"This is not going to go over well out there. I suggest clearing the court so his whereabouts can remain private." Dara said.

"I agree. I will close the remainder of the court proceedings to the public.

Franco couldn't turn his head as he could feel the daggers of eyes piercing his neck. He wondered how he got there—to the point of being the most hated man in the room. Even his attorney couldn't stand him. In the hands of Caesar Faison and Helena Cassadine he never had a chance.

Alexis and Dara left the judge's chambers. Dara went back to her table. Agent Bates approached her and leaned over to whisper in her ear. She gave him the ok to sit next to her.

Alexis went back to Franco. She tapped his shoulder. "The judge is going to clear the court and tell you what he plans to do."

Franco remained silent. He looked to his right and noticed Anna practically hiding in the corner of the courtroom.

Carly leaned into Michael. "What's going on?"

"I don't know Mom." Michael said bothered by the delay.

The bailiff went to the front of the court. "Please rise. The Honorable Judge Reinhardt is the entering court."

Judge Reinhardt sat down at the bench. "Court is adjourned. I need Ms. Davis and her client to remain. I will also ask DA Jensen and Agent Bates to remain."

The room stirred with confusion.

Anna looked at Robert. "What's going on? I'm not leaving." She stood. "Your Honor…"

The room grew silent.

"If I may ask that law enforcement be allowed to remain as well if you plan to close the court to the public."

"I'll allow it."

"What the hell is going on?" Carly asked Jax.

Jax sighed. "I'll try to talk to Alexis, but I probably can't get an answer now. We should just leave."

Michael got up wanting to talk to Alexis, but he crumpled in fear. He couldn't go near Franco. Instead he rushed outside the courtroom and ran into Nikolas.

"Is the court over?" Nikolas stopped Michael.

"I have no clue what the hell is going on in there." Michael kept walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Sam and Ethan both crossed paths with each other on the docks heading to Spoon Island. They decided to take the launch over together.<p>

"I know how to get into Wyndemere without going through the guards." Sam had regular access to Wyndemere from her visits with Nikolas and Spencer.

Ethan seemed intrigued. "Are we talking breaking in?" He loved the idea of breaking into anything.

"I just want to see the Ice Princess again. I've read about it. I've heard myths, but I just want to see it again."

"I've never seen it. I've heard my dad speak of it with pure disgust because of what it did to Lucky. I'm game. But we need to make sure to see Kristina. I promised her."

The two agreed and stepped off the launch.

"I have a lamb and you have a lamb." Kristina walked her lamb over to Mikkos sitting on the nursery floor holding on to his new lamb. "What's your lamb's name? Mine is Lamby-Pie."

Stavros walked into the nursery and shut the door behind him. Kristina looked up at him never having seen his face before.

"Do I know you?" Kristina asked. She reached over to Mikkos and pulled him into her arms unsure of who the man was hovering over her.

"You obviously don't and that's ok." He got on one knee to the ground. "Kristina, I'm Stavros. Has your mother told you anything about me?"

Kristina gripped tight to her little brother. "Yes. You're not a good person. I think you should go. Just don't hurt us."

"I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I do that? I don't deny I'd like to take him off of your hands." He gestured to Mikkos satisfied with gnawing on his lamb. "Just an eye for an eye. A son for son. Alexis took mine. I think I'm entitled to hers."

"You killed my uncle Rick."

Stavros rolled his eyes. "I killed no one. Your mother lives in a fantasy world. The only danger to all of us is Franco and I hope he's put away for life. Don't you? He kidnapped you and almost left you for dead. What a shame if he didn't pay for his crimes." He stood up.

Kristina prayed in her head for Ethan to show up.

Sam led Ethan through one of the dark entrances of the tunnels.

"How do we know where Stefan keeps this thing?" Ethan said ducking cobwebs in the darkness.

Sam stopped short. "Are you afraid of spiders?"

"They can't get a cleaning crew down here?" He batted away more cobwebs.

"I just remember this way being the path to Franco's art studio."

"I told Stavros to remain anonymous! He's ruining everything!" Helena shouted from one of the rooms.

Sam and Ethan heard her voice and sprinted back out from where they came. They ran as hard as they could without disturbing whatever lurked behind. They made it back outside and continued to race across the island's sand to the gates of the main house.

Ethan had to stop to catch his breath. "Ah man. I'm out of shape." He leaned on Sam. "You need to take me diving."

"You need to stop smoking cigars. Did you hear her? That was Helena. Stavros is living in the tunnels." Sam said.

"We need to get to Kristina."

They continued to run to the gates. The guards, knowing Sam, opened them without her needing to ask not forgetting the last beat down Lorenzo served up to them for denying her entrance. Sam and Ethan made it to the front door and rushed in. "Kristina!" Sam shouted.

Ms. Lansbury stepped out from the kitchen. "She's in the nursery."

Sam and Ethan ran up the stairs and busted through the door of Mikkos' nursery. Stavros was gone and Kristina was putting Mikkos in his crib.

"Are you ok?" Ethan asked.

Kristina started to cry. "Stavros was here."

"Where did he go?" Sam asked.

"He just left out the door. I didn't know what to do. I had to protect Mikkos. He wanted him."

"He wanted Mikkos?" Sam asked.

Kristina grew impatient. "Something about an eye for eye. I don't know. I'm freaked out. I wanna go home."

* * *

><p>The courtroom was cleared of spectators. Judge Reinhardt focused on Franco still waiting to hear his fate.<p>

"Robert Frank Scorpio, you are being released on bail into protective custody."

Anna looked at Robert in shock.

Robert buried his face in his hands. "This is awful."

The judge continued. "Your arrangements will be clearly defined to you by your attorney. I will schedule a grand jury hearing to determine whether you will stand trial for the charges of first degree murder of Dr. Lisa Niles."

Dara stood. "Your Honor, the state will be filing additional charges, both murder and attempted murder."

"Will you provide the defense with these additional charges before the grand jury trail?" Judge Reinhardt asked.

"I will." Dara sat back down.

Anna stood up. "Your Honor, I will take protective custody of Franco."

"Oh my god." Robert got up. "I can't stay for this." He left the courtroom.

"If Agent Bates and Interpol are fine with the arrangement, we will proceed in that direction."

Agent Bates stood up. "I am fine that arrangement. Interpol and I will work with the PCPD."

Alexis stood up. "I object to this arrangement."

Franco groaned and threw his head back.

"Ms. Davis, we have two options here. Mr. Scorpio is either on bail and in the protective custody of Ms. Devane and the PCPD or he goes back to Pentonville. Which do you prefer?" Judge Reinhardt reiterated.

"Bail." Alexis sat down wanting to put her fist through the table.

Alexis hadn't planned for it all to go that way. She needed access to Franco—uninhibited access. Alexis was able to pull off a plan of murder with Luis Alcazar, but she eventually fell to her own psychosis. Since Franco was caught in the tunnels of Wyndemere, close to a year before, he was under the watchful eyes of the law. And there wasn't much Alexis could achieve in those conditions. Alexis couldn't believe that Anna, a woman that barely knew the alleged serial killer that she called her son, would take him under her wing. Alexis didn't bank on any other scenarios, especially not Anna. She knew she needed to regroup and do a lot of lying in the process.


	38. Chapter 38

_**I sometimes wonder if the GH writers read fic. JJ Abrams admitted that they did for Alias. Or I'm just incredibly psychic. I was humored that on the actual show yesterday, Alexis went to Kelly's for pie. It was like she was on a manhunt for it. **_

**Chapter 38 **

At the lake house, Ethan looked over at Kristina lying next to him on her bed tired and bundled up in her favorite blanket.

"I love the hell out of this book." He flipped through the pages of Spencer's favorite storybook. "Are you listening to me?"

Kristina moved her head not wanting to speak.

"What's your favorite book?"

She opened her eyes. "Uh, I enjoy Wuthering Heights."

"Withering who? Sounds creepy. I like creepy."

Kristina snatched the book from his hand. "Thank you for saving me."

"I didn't save you. Stavros left. He wasn't going to hurt you."

"How do you know? If he hurt me would you be sad?" Kristina leaned in to kiss Ethan.

Sam stood in Kristina's doorway. "What are you two doing?"

But Sam thwarted Kristina's plan.

Ethan held up the book. "Reading."

Kristina groaned. "Sam, sometimes I hate you."

"Our mother wants us all in living room. She's on the way home. You can make out with your boyfriend later."

Ethan hopped up from the bed. "We were reading not making out. You're gonna get me killed."

Alexis made it back to the lake house trying her best to get her story straight. When she walked through the door with Nikolas behind her, she saw something she hadn't seen in months—all of the children together.

Molly was relieved to have Alexis home. "Stavros attacked Kristina and Mikkos." She got up from entertaining Mikkos and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"He didn't attack me Molly." Kristina yelled as she, Sam, and Ethan gathered in the living room.

Alexis looked at Nikolas. "What happened?"

"I'm just hearing about this." Nikolas said.

"Ethan and I went to Wyndemere to check on Kristina, Molly, and Mikkos. And she told us that Stavros was in Mikkos' nursery."

Alexis put down her briefcase. She could barely peel Molly from her body. "It's ok Dear."

Molly released her mother and went back to playing with Mikkos on the floor.

"I need to tell all of you something. And I hope you'll understand."

"Do I need to leave?" Ethan asked.

"No." Alexis wearily maneuvered her body until she gave in to joining Mikkos and Molly on the floor. "I will deal with the Stavros thing."

"You shouldn't have to Alexis." Nikolas said. "I'll deal with Stavros. I've already given you suggestions."

"I appreciate that Nikolas, but it's really not you that Stavros wants."

Kristina sat down on the floor next to Alexis. "If you know what he wants why don't you give it to him so he'll go away? My trunk is empty. Just put Mikkos in there and float him over to Spoon Island." 

"Yea Mom. He already killed my Dad." Molly said with tears in her eyes.

Sam could tell that Alexis was overwhelmed. "Guys, there's only so much that can be done right now. We're not giving Mikkos away. Let's just be happy that we're all here together. What did you want to tell us?"

"Franco is being released on bail."

Sam was incredulous. "Whaaa? How?"

"See!" Kristina point to Sam. "Now you know how Molly and I feel right now."

"Sam, it'll be fine." Alexis tried her best to reassure.

"What about Mikkos and Alana? Don't you think he'll try to hurt them?" Sam asked. "What about Jason?"

"I don't know. I wish I could say with honesty that I know what Franco is capable of or isn't. What I do know is all of you have to continue to live your lives. We all do. I'm tired of being afraid of Helena and Stavros and Franco. It's really time that we start fighting back."

* * *

><p>Lulu was beyond excited—Laura was finally coming home. And Lucky was certain he cleaned his apartment a million times. While Lulu went to airport to meet Laura, he made sure he framed all of his mother's favorite pictures of her children and displayed them on his coffee table.<p>

"Dad." Lucky decided to take a chance and call Luke. "You know mom is on the way over right?"

Luke leaned on the counter of his bar smoking a cigar. "And?"

Lucky gave up the niceties. "What's with the attitude? You're not even gonna stop by to say hello? Can you not be a total jackass for one day?"

Luke was barely responsive. "Lucky, your mother and I aren't together anymore. While I'm happy she's recovering, I can't be involved. I've got Tracy. I've got Ethan. I've got another life." He hung up the phone and slammed it on the counter.

Skye walked down the stairs of the Haunted Star having overheard the conversation. "That was pretty mean."

"This is why he falls off the wagon. He gets all naive. We all fail to meet his lofty expectations and he drowns in his sorrows."

"Maybe you should be a little more supportive?" Skye fixated on Luke's stocked bar behind him. "I fell off."

Luke didn't seem surprised. "Celebratory drink?"

"It was at the meeting of the families."

"Well you know I don't believe in this so-called disease." He reached back and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. "It's called self-control Skye." He poured both of them a drink. "Either you have it or you don't." He slid one over to her and lifted his glass. "Here's to self-control. You gotta have it in the business of men."

Skye picked up the glass. "You're right. It's already a mess." She took a sip of the whiskey. "Lorenzo is back in. It makes everything very complicated."

* * *

><p>Kristina and Sam rummaged through Alexis' fridge.<p>

"Lorenzo has an interesting palate." Kristina said handing off food to Sam.

"Any scones in there?" Sam joked. "He's obsessed with them." She took the platter into the living room and sat it on the dining room table.

Alexis searched through her collection of wines. "Everyone but Molly, Mikkos, and Kristina gets wine."

"Do you have one from the Wyndemere cellar in there?" Nikolas asked as he set the table.

"Why can't have I have wine?" Kristina placed a wine glass at her setting.

Alexis chose a bottle and sat it down on the table. "Just one."

"Mixed signals Alexis." Nikolas warned.

Alexis gave him a gaze that showed that she'd given up the battle on that issue. She noticed Mikkos peaceful in his highchair. "Since Mikkos gave up the caffeine, he's been the most perfect of all of you."

Ethan walked in with a pie in his hands. "Since he gave up the caffeine? You make him sound like a chain-smoking, whiskey-slinging addict."

"And thy name is Luke Spencer." Alexis took the pie from Ethan.

"That's hot from the oven by the way." Ethan pointed out.

"Where's Jason? !" Sam shouted from the kitchen.

"TMI Sam!" Alexis said.

Molly sat at the table bewildered. "How is that TMI?"

"It's a sexual reference Molly." Kristina snipped.

Alexis sat down. "You're such a bundle of joy today."

"I was almost killed Mom." Kristina said with condescension.

Sam sat next to Kristina. "How long are you going to milk your almost-death?"

"For the rest of your life."

"Girls!" Alexis drummed the table with her silverware.

"Don't you wish you had all boys?" Nikolas asked. "This is why boys are invaluable."

Alexis stuck her fork in Nikolas' arm. "Don't. Start."

* * *

><p>When Laura got off the plane from Paris, she greeted Lulu with a different outlook. Part of her was excited to be back and surrounded by her children no longer small and dependent and the other part of her didn't know what to expect. Lulu told her some stories, but she could tell when her daughter was holding back. All Laura wanted to be was herself, but she never quite knew what that meant. She didn't really know her life without Luke, Scotty, Stavros, and Stefan in it.<p>

Most of her old friends were either dead or no longer near. And on the car ride to Lucky's apartment she found herself trying to piece together her past by all the sights, but she was lost in translation.

"Knock knock." Lulu grasped Laura's hand and pulled her into Lucky's apartment.

Lucky was beside himself when he saw her. He fell into Laura's arms and cried. Things had completely changed. Laura barely knew his family. So much time had been lost and he prayed every night for her return. He pulled from her and wiped his eyes self-conscious about crying in front of his mother. He couldn't explain whether he was happy to see her or sad for the time they had lost. "I bet you had a long trip?"

Laura was tense with him. He wasn't the same Cowboy since Helena and Faison snatched him away. "It was. But I'm here and so happy to be." She touched his face. "Is it just you here? No children?"

Lulu tried to remember exactly what her mother was capable of remembering. "Well Aiden and Cam stay with Elizabeth."

"Ok. What about Jake?" Laura asked.

Lucky sniffled. "We can talk about that later."

"Yea. Later sounds great." Lulu said.

"Oh my God." Laura grabbed her head. "My memory gets a little fuzzy sometimes. I know what happened to Jake. How are you handling it?"

"One day at a time." For the first time Lucky wanted to talk about it. He wanted to tell her how angry he was and how there were days that he did blame Elizabeth for not being more careful. And then there were days when he felt like he failed Jason. But he knew all of the blame wouldn't bring Jake back.

"That's all we can do." Laura said. "And you two have a new brother?"

"Ethan." Lulu said. "You'll meet him. He's a good guy."

"I have dinner brewing in the kitchen for us." Lucky went into the kitchen.

"I feel bad about the Jake thing. Sometimes I feel delusion where I'm not sure if what I'm thinking is real or fake."

"It's ok Mom. We're just beyond happy that you're here."

"I have to ask while Lucky's in the kitchen. Where is Nikolas? Are he and Lucky ok?"

Lulu pulled out her phone. "He should be here. I'll call him now."

Alexis was the happiest she had ever been. There was finally peace at her dinner table. There were jokes and good memories. For Alexis, it almost felt like the Franco problem could wash away in their laughter.

Nikolas' phone rang. He tried to ignore it, but Lulu was persistent. He tossed his napkin on the table. "I have to take this Alexis." He got up from the table. "Yes Lulu."

"What's going on? Why aren't you at Lucky's?" Lulu asked.

"I'm having family dinner. Can this wait?"

"Mom is here at Lucky's apartment. You should be here."

Nikolas sighed. "Can it wait? I'd rather not leave. Alexis and Kristina had a rough day today."

"You can not be serious. Your mom who you haven't seen in ages is home." Lulu stomped her foot. "Get over here." She hung up the call.

Nikolas slipped his phone into his pocket and went back to the table. "Alexis, I have to go. Laura is back in town."

"That's awesome." Sam said. "You don't seem happy about it."

"It's complicated."

Ethan finished his last bite. "Does Luke know?"

"Whenever Luke gets involved with my mother, I get pushed aside."

"I know that feeling." Kristina mumbled.

"You should go Nikolas. She is your mother and I know her recovery has been difficult." Alexis said.

"I sometimes feel like I'm choosing one of you over the other." Nikolas said. "But I will go."

* * *

><p>Jason peered his head into Monica's office and found her at her desk dealing with paperwork. Monica lifted her eyes to him and waved him inside.<p>

"Why do you work so many hours? You're like the boss of everyone." He took a seat.

"I think after Alan died, I just got into a mode."

"Just wanted to stop by and say that Sam and I will finally be at the Howard Estate tomorrow. We moved the last of everything in."

Monica tried to hide her disappointment. The house was practically empty since both Alan and AJ were gone. She was even relieved to have Tracy, Ned, and Skye around. Brenda was always welcome. And Edward raised enough hell with everyone else to give Monica hope that he'd hang on for a couple more years. "We'll miss you. Alana is my ray of sunshine."

"We'll just be down the street."

"Carly is down the street and I never see her."

"You really want to see Carly?" Jason grinned.

"Noted." Monica observed Jason. She noticed he was edgy. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know who I am anymore. I thought being home with Alana today would help me figure that out, but I realized that it's not fair to use our kids to define us. It's the thing I always accused all of you of doing to me."

"Difficult meeting?"

"I left for this meeting just happy to know that I'm Alana's father and nothing could possibly get me down. What everyone has to understand is that the guys at the meeting were all I, Jason Morgan, have ever known. It's like being reborn. When Alana opens her eyes tomorrow, she's going to be some place different then where she was before and it's my responsibility to reassure her. I don't have that same reassurance."

"Well that's what mothers and fathers are for. I'm guessing that's why you're here now. I think you have to tap into what you love and stop focusing so much on the time that you've lost. Unfortunately we can't bring Alan or AJ back, but we can work with the people that we have left behind."

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't figure out why she decided to volunteer. She opted to take a squad car to Pentonville to pick up Franco shortly after he was released on bail to make it seem as if it was merely procedure. She waited outside for him ready to drive off in case her second-guessing got the best of her.<p>

She was asked to park in a covert pick up location which made it all seem even shadier. It felt like she waited for hours. She even had to get out of the car to take a brisk walk within eye-shot of the door.

Franco finally emerged surrounded by guards. She hurried back to her car. His ill-fitting clothing from weight loss made him seem small and harmless. He wore his paint-splattered jeans and what seemed like his favorite grey, dingy hooded sweatshirt. Anna immediately remembered the young man on the docks pretending to be someone else just to have a chance to see his parents that he'd never met.

Franco waited by the passenger side of the car for Anna give him the ok to open the door. "Do you want me in the front or the back?"

Anna didn't know how to answer his question. Any fear that she had of him fell away. Before he walked out to her, she knew she was going to shove him in the back like a criminal and drive him to the PCPD to have him sit in a cell until his next hearing. But looking at his calm unassuming manner softened her desire for punishment. "Sure. The front is fine." She got into the car and recoiled when he opened the door to sit next to her. She didn't have a clue what to say to him. _We'll talk about the weather…the whole 30 mile drive_.

Franco sat down, put his hands in his lap, and rested his long legs against the dashboard.

"You can push the seat back if you're uncomfortable."

"No. It's quite cozy this way." He looked out the window and noticed another marked car following them.

"That's Agent Bates." Anna remarked. "He just wants to make sure there's no trouble. Word hasn't travelled of your release. Do you know who put up your bail?"

"I don't." He continued to look out the window not caring. He was free. "Is this your usual ride?"

"The car you mean?"

"Yea. You strike me as a Corvette lover."

"No. Don't laugh but I do own an Aston Martin. I'm British. Gotta support my people always."

"And the slick leather getup to go with it?" Franco's smile filled his face.

"Of course." Anna eased her grip on the steering wheel feeling more relaxed with him. "I guess I don't need to tell you that this won't be an easy transition. Robert is not taking my calls and I haven't told Robin and Patrick about this."

"Why are you doing it?"

"Well. In all honesty, I want to confirm that you are in fact my son. I feel like you are, but I need to know for sure. So don't be offended."

"I've been offended by worse. But that doesn't explain."

"Well I'm your mother and I'm responsible for you. If you murder someone, the world looks at me and says _well you brought him here so it's your fault_. I can't escape your influence on my life."

"I'll try not to disappoint."

Anna looked at him. "Too late. We're just going to have to try to make the best of a difficult situation here. I just pray that Robert and Robin understand that this is what motherhood is all about."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Brenda finally had some down time. She decided to spend it at dinner with Alec at the Metrocourt. Alec sat at the table barely able to see his place setting. He propped himself up on his knees and waited for Brenda to finish reading the menu.

"We should have gone to McDonald's right? I don't see anything on here that you'll like."

Carly walked over to the table. "I can accommodate. Josslyn's favorite is chicken nuggets."

Brenda put down the menu. "Alec, what do you think of that?"

Alec nodded his head with enthusiasm.

"I see motherhood is treating you well."

Brenda continued to focus on Alec. "Yea. We're great. Thanks for asking."

"Brenda. I'm trying to, you know, be Zen here."

"I said thanks." Brenda finally looked up at Carly.

Dante walked over. "Am I late?"

Brenda pulled a chair out for him. "Nope. Just in time."

"I guess that's my cue. Chicken nuggets it is." Carly walked off with a huff.

Dante watched Alec pull his coloring book from his backpack. "You're a hard woman to catch."

"I've been avoiding you. I feel responsible for your breakup with Lulu."

"Speaking of Lulu, Laura is back in town."

"That is awesome. I need to talk to her ASAP. I might give up my role in Crimson and Laura would be perfect."

"What's wrong? Things not working out with Lulu?"

"Lulu and I get along fine. We don't discuss you. No reason to. I just want to be with Alec more. Between ASCE, Crimson, and Cartullo, I'm constantly out of town."

"I wanted to see you about Alec. I want the paternity test done. I'm Alec's father on paper."

Brenda observed Alec in his own world of coloring. "I have no true reason to object except that it complicates things with Sonny."

"How? You and Sonny aren't even together anymore."

"True." Brenda played with her silverware. "Maybe I just don't want to see those results come back as somebody other than you."

"I lost Lulu over a lie. I'd at least like to know whether or not I gained a kid."

"You know what? Lulu's a big girl. I can't believe she thought it was appropriate to break up with you because of someone you slept with like five years ago. It was stupid. But I can't do anything about that now. I'll have the test done."

* * *

><p>It took him awhile, but Nikolas made it to Lucky's apartment. He took the long way and even sat in his car for at least half an hour before going inside. He and Lucky got along fine, but Lucky was a reminder of what he lost in both Laura and Aiden. Laura chose Lucky over him. It was something that Nikolas battled since he was first reunited with Laura when he was asked to provide his bone marrow to an ailing Lulu. Lucky nor Luke were a match to Lulu, but Nikolas was which incensed Luke. And Nikolas never understood why Stefan was especially kind to Laura and Lulu despite his mother's abandonment of him. Alexis was leery of Nikolas' relationship with Laura considering Luke's meddling would leave Nikolas fighting for his mother's affections.<p>

Nikolas walked into the apartment to Laura helping Lulu and Lucky finishing dinner. "Sorry I'm late."

Laura put down the dishes and went to him. "You are delicious." She kissed his face. "I hear I took you away from something more important."

"No. Thanks Lulu for exaggerating."

Lulu rolled her eyes and continued to clear the dishes.

"It's just Alexis had a rough day in court and Stavros intimated Kristina."

Laura pulled back from Nikolas. "Where is Stavros?"

"Somewhere in Wyndemere. He also showed up to Brenda. He seems to be putting an imprint on every aspect of my life."

Lucky stopped his clearing. "You want us to put some manpower over at Wyndemere? We'll do it."

"No. This is what we Cassadines do. Never mind that I'm certain someone is going to kill someone over there. I just hope it's Stavros, Faison, or maybe even Franco."

"Faison is around too?" Laura asked.

"Yes." Nikolas said. "But how was Paris? Are you staying?"

"Yes. I am staying. The protocol I'm on is very promising. Dr. Collins is hopeful."

"Surely you're not living here. I'd offer Wyndemere, but that wouldn't be wise due to the circumstances."

"No. I'm taking back ownership of the Brownstone."

"Which is totally cool." Lulu said.

"That's wonderful. And what about Luke?" Nikolas asked.

"I don't know about Luke. Lulu says that he stays holed up at the Haunted Star. Maybe I'll stop by. It was my wedding gift at one point in time. I guess I'm entitled."

"It's partly owned by someone I'd like you meet." Nikolas said.

Laura grinned. "Someone I can tell you adore."

"She's my cousin. Alexis' daughter Sam. You know Sam. She and Luke own the Haunted Star together."

* * *

><p>Sam got into her car and on her phone. "Spinelli! What's the word? Oh come on. Don't do this to me! Yes I know the last time I was hard-headed, as you call it, I got shot by Lorenzo and possibly drugged and raped by Franco. But I need to see him. Where is Franco?"<p>

Lorenzo escaped to the warehouse and made sure the doors were closed shut and locked. His heart pounded in his chest. He was fraught with worry. He thought he had fled Franco's existence for good. He couldn't believe the news that Franco was released on bail and Alexis helped him get out.

_Lorenzo pulled Franco into the house._

_"Were you just standing outside?" He yelled._

_Franco jerked his hood over his head. "I heard gunshots."_

_"All the way at your hotel?"_

_"I had just left here." Franco looked down at Lorenzo's hand still faint with blood and gripping tight to his arm. "Who did you kill?"_

_"Sam was shot. The bullet is lodged and very close to her heart. I almost killed her. You know cadavers."_

_Franco jerked his arm away and started towards the door. "Sam's no cadaver. I'm not touching that."_

_Lorenzo raced to the door and barred Franco from exiting. "You fix Sam and I'm in."_

_Franco was taken aback. "No way? Like full monty? Financing and all? You're sounding like a concerned father right now."_

_"This is to save my own ass. It has nothing to do with concern for Sam."_

_Franco chuckled. "Yea sure. You want me to show my face to my worst enemy's girlfriend to save her from dying? You're gonna have to pony it up."_

_"I don't plan to be your next exhibit if that's what you mean."_

_"Short of that." Franco pulled at his hood and thought about Lorenzo's request. "I need a blindfold, a couple sharp objects, needle and thread, and a lot of high proof whiskey."_

_Lorenzo furrowed his brow. "Blindfold?"_

_Franco rolled up his sleeves. "Don't ask questions. Just blindfold her. Give her a ton of whiskey and I'll get this done quickly."_

Lorenzo wanted to die. He was sickened at the thoughts that ran through his head. "He's done too much damage to live."

* * *

><p>Alexis held her breath on the elevator ride to meet Dr. Collins and Michael. She gripped tight to the railings praying the elevator would break down so she wouldn't have to stop on the floor. Dr. Collins was on the 12th. She counted the lights until it stopped on the 10th.<p>

The doors opened to Michael. He was relieved to see her but didn't want her to know that he cared that she was there. "Thank you for finally coming." He pounded the door close button so no one would have the chance to join them.

"It's the least I could." Alexis mumbled. "We can talk about Franco if you wish."

Michael kept his back to her still reeling with anger. "It is what it is Alexis."

The elevator stopped on the 12th and the doors opened. They both walked out and headed to Kevin's office.

They found Kevin pecking away at his computer. When he saw Alexis with Michael, he could barely hold back his pleasure.

"Come on in." Kevin got up and closed his door behind them. "I take it this is your joint session I suggested Michael?"

Alexis sat down on the couch anxious to be done before it even started. "I'm just here to listen."

Michael took a seat on the floor while Kevin pulled out his chair.

"Not a problem." Kevin relaxed. "Let's not waste any time. You have the floor Michael."

Michael crossed his legs and played with the carpet. "Franco was released from prison. Just brings up bad memories for me again. Thanks to you Doc, I had stopped having nightmares, but I think they'll come back again. The whole time Carter was saying _this __is __a__ message__ from __Franco_. And that's all that seems to play back in my head."

Alexis felt small. She moved to the corner of the couch wanting to hide.

"I was sitting on the floor of my cell after it happened. It physically hurt to sit. Jason showed up, but a little too late. And he just knew that something had happened."

Alexis covered her eyes. The memories flooded back to her. She had to get out of there.

"Were you afraid that this Carter would kill you?" Kevin asked.

"Stavros took Sam because he thought she was his." Alexis blurted out. "I'm sorry."

Michael stared at Kevin. "Uh? What?" He looked back at Alexis.

Alexis could barely breathe. She didn't know what else to stay. Kevin eyed Michael in a way to get his attention.

"Should I leave?" Michael asked.

"That's up to Alexis."

Alexis took regulated breaths. "I don't know that I wish to rehash this today. I really failed Michael and I feel terrible about that."

Michael stood up. "I'm gonna go. We can do this another time, Doc." He noticed Alexis uncomfortable on the couch. "Alexis, I didn't know. We can discuss it later if you want." He left Kevin's office.

After Michael closed the door, he felt a sense of relief. He admired Alexis. And while he knew that not everything in her life was perfect, he recognized that she managed to take everything in her life in stride.

Alexis could barely move. Reviving her memory loss was the one reason she avoided Kevin. He was a master at it. They first meet many years before when Alexis defended Kevin against the Felicia Jones kidnapping charges. The charges were eventually dropped. But Kevin could sympathize with Robin and Alexis because he, too, had a serial killer brother, Ryan. Kevin was a kindred spirit with Alexis and felt that he owed her a return to sanity. Kevin also knew how ridiculous the Cassadine family could be. He understood the effects of past traumas as he suffered from memory loss himself from witnessing his mother's abuse of his twin brother Ryan.

"Do you remember everything?"

"No. For the longest time I told myself that Mikkos took Sam."

"Because you couldn't remember?"

"I couldn't remember what happened." Alexis continued to pay close attention to her breathing. She didn't want to remember incorrectly. "I do recall Lorenzo and I discussing what happened to me, but I don't recall the conversation itself."

Kevin started to write. "Is this when you and Lorenzo were at Oxford?"

"Let me go back to the beginning. It's all confusing."

"Alexis, I have all the time in the world for you."

"Then I don't wish to do this today. I felt an obligation to Michael."

"Why did you help Franco make bail?"

"Because I plan to kill him. He doesn't deserve to live."

Kevin didn't blink. He stopped writing. "Did killing Luis solve your problems? Didn't it lead to more problems like losing custody of Kristina for the first year of her life? Was it worth it?"

"Yea." Alexis nodded. "It was. Felt great actually. But if I knew what I know now, I would have saved the energy on Franco. This is much worse than Luis. I know how Franco thinks, because I think the same way."

"So a murderer murdering another murder? Hmm…as you know this stays between the two of us. I will do all I can to talk you out of it. How much of a possibility is that?"

"Not much. I'm running the plan over and over in my head. I can't sleep at night from ruminating over each and every intricate detail…every feeling that I want him to feel. From the surprise to the fear to the desperation."

"I don't know that Franco is capable of feeling fear or desperation Alexis. I believe Helena stripped him of that. Is there hope for you?"

"I think Helena stripped me of my ability to love. Two people that I loved the most, my mother and father, were taken from me. It makes it very difficult to ever love wholly again."

* * *

><p>Nikolas held onto the door knob ready for a quick exit.<p>

Laura noticed. "Why do I still make you so awkward?"

"I just don't want to subject you to the madness that sent you to Paris. I'm glad you're back. So don't misconstrue my behavior."

"I'm concerned for you with this Stavros issue."

"How would you feel if I chose to denounce my title?"

"You'd still be Nikolas to me. I wouldn't love you any less. But I also wouldn't want to see this hurt your relationship with Stefan. And you know it would."

"I can't tell you how relieved I am that Stefan is alive. I love him, but I can't keep living my life to please him. This is killing me. I'm definitely going to do it."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo didn't know what to do next. He thought of leaving town again and returning to his home in California.<p>

"Lorenzo!" Sam banged on the steel door of the warehouse.

Sam was the last person he wanted to see. "Yea! This isn't a good time Sam!"

"Will you open the door please?" She pressed hard on the door.

Lorenzo gave in and opened the door. He pulled her inside. "What do you want?"

"You were there the night I was shot. I'm just trying to understand everything that happened with Franco."

"Why? What does it matter now?"

"Lorenzo, I had to have a paternity test done on my kid."

"Jesus. So Jason knows?"

"Of course he knows."

"I wasn't thinking. Now here we are. I fully expect Franco to collect on what I owe him for saving your life. I'm more afraid of him then I am Sonny."

"You're afraid of Sonny?"

"Sam, Sonny shot me in Greece while Alexis was giving birth to Mikkos. The guy is a lunatic. He and Jason plotted with Skye to have me killed. I take their threats very seriously." Lorenzo took a seat on a crate. He was despondent admitting his fears out loud knowing Franco could be the final nail in his coffin.

_Lorenzo pulled his ailing body into the cave and finally decided to stop his journey for cover. He rested his face in the sand and drifted off. Alexis continued her search. She focused her light in the sand. She dropped to the ground when she noticed trails of blood leading to the cave. She got up from the ground and focused her flashlight on the opening of the cave._

_Alexis found Lorenzo unconscious in the cave. She put her light down and rolled him onto his back._

_"Lorenzo. You need to stay awake."_

_He awakened at the sound of her voice. "Don't let Sonny find me."_

_"I need you to help me help you."_

_Lorenzo struggled to sit up. He pulled himself against the wall of the cave and tried to keep his eyes open while Alexis looked at his gunshot wound._

_"He got you pretty good. The bullet is lodged. I'm not a surgeon Dear."_

_Lorenzo laughed through his delirium. "I miss California. Everything was so simple then. Maybe this is payback for shooting Sam."_

_"You do deserve payback for that. You could've killed her."_

_"Are you going to let me die?" He asked._

_"If I let you die, I have to kill Sonny as well. I can't play baby-daddy favorites."_

_"I love you." Lorenzo was out of it but he tried his best to remain alert._

"I don't blame you for anything." Sam said.

"You should."

Sam snuggled up next to him feeling safer with him there. "While I hate all of the past bad blood between you and me, trust me when I say I don't regret the day that I found out that you're my father. Like it totally tripped me out. The man that tried to have me framed for murder and tried to have me killed is my father. And yes I hate it that you rejected me at first, but you've been nothing but kind ever since."

"Maybe I'm a Cassadine by extension. It's an innate quality to despise our own children." He laughed.

"Did you know there's a team Lorenzo for my mother's affections?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are we winning or losing?"

"I think we're losing, because Kristina is pretty adamant about Sonny and Alexis getting back together."

Lorenzo grunted. "I guess I'll have to pull a rabbit out of my hat to one up Sonny. I think we're tied so far."

"Well game-playing aside, we gotta stick together through this problem that is Franco. Don't even think about packing up and moving back to Cali on me."

* * *

><p>Brenda and Alec left the Metrocourt to her car. She packed Alec in the back and thought maybe she was being watched. She moved to the driver's side of her car and looked out seeing nothing.<p>

Stavros pulled back around the corner of the Metrocourt hoping to avoid Brenda's wandering eye. She got into the driver's side of her car and drove off.

Sonny sat at the bar of the Metrocourt having a drink.

"Your Bitch didn't pay." Carly slammed a bill down on the bar counter.

Sonny calmly pulled his wallet from his pocket. "I'm going to assume Brenda thought she had a tab."

"Brenda's not Mrs. Corinthos #45 anymore. I'd overlook it if she wasn't such an asshole."

Sonny looked at the bill. "Seriously Carly? You're bent out of shape over chicken nuggets and a salmon salad?" He snickered.

"It's the principle Sonny."

Alexis walked in and spotted Sonny and Carly at the bar. "Hello. Am I interrupting?"

"Uh Carly is mad because Brenda stiffed her with the dinner bill." Sonny couldn't stop laughing. He handed Alexis the bill. "Can you write this off on my taxes?"

Carly crossed her arms. "You think this shit is funny? Ok. I'll tell you what's not funny. This Bitch right here…"

Alexis stared at Carly. "Whoa. What's your problem?"

"Alexis, you got Franco released. He's a free man. My son is freaked the hell out."

"Your son and I were just in therapy together and he's fine."

Carly started to get in Alexis' face but Sonny stood up and slipped in between them.

"Stay the hell away from my son!" Carly shouted.

The dining room full of diners went quiet.

"Ok. Ladies. Carly, I need you to back off and cool it." Sonny put his arm around Alexis and pulled her from the fray of Carly's wrath to the elevator.

"Can we go in Jax's office for this meeting?" Alexis asked.

"Sure." Sonny banged on the elevator as Carly's rant faded in the background.

Sonny and Alexis stepped on the elevator. The doors closed. The elevator moved.

"I can't believe she just went off like that."

"I'm not surprised. That's what Carly does. She was raised by hyenas." Alexis let the wall hold her up. Her body started to overheat. She felt nauseous.

Sonny went over to the buttons when the lights to their floor went out. "What the hell is wrong with this elevator?" He kept pressing buttons with no response.

"What's wrong?" Alexis stood upright and punched on the buttons.

Sonny kicked the door. "Shit. It's stuck. I told Carly to get this shit fixed."

"Ugh." Alexis rummaged in her purse to find her phone. "I don't have any reception. What about you?"

Sonny felt around his pants. "I don't have my phone."

"For the love of God Sonny. You have children. You need your phone in case of the emergencies!" Alexis banged on the doors. She went back to pressing frantically on the buttons. "Think anyone will realize that we're gone? You're not gonna have a panic attack are you? I'm not prepared for the tears."

Sonny started to sweat. "I'll be ok. I'm not alone. That helps." He started to breathe heavily.

Alexis had a thought. "There's an emergency button somewhere."

Sonny grabbed her hand before she could push it. "I think someone will miss us."

"You're about to die." She caressed his face glistening with sweat. "Did you do this? Well. Hold on. I did wish my elevator at GH would break down. Maybe this is my Karma."

Sonny looked up. "You think they have cameras in here?"

"I'm certain."

"Would it be vulgar to have sex in the elevator?"

"If it pisses Carly off I'm down for it. I could get us off on some kind of technicality. You're claustrophobic so I guess that means you're criminally insane."

Sonny unbuttoned his shirt.

"I thought you were joking." Alexis said.

Sonny shook his head. "Not joking."

Alexis grabbed at his pants and snatched out his neatly tucked shirt. He ravaged her with his kisses while he pulled at her clothing.

Jax walked out of his office to the elevator. "Yea. I'll pay the bill. No worries Brenda. It happens to the best of us. I'll set you up a tab for the future." He hung up the call and pressed the elevator button. "What the hell?" He pressed the button again. "I think it's stuck." He dialed his phone. "Carly, can you get the mechanic to run over and fix the elevator. This is happening too much."

Carly stared at the elevator. "Have you seen Sonny and Alexis? They were going to your floor."

"Nope." Jax said.

"Then they're stuck in that elevator. Great. Now Sonny's gonna have a meltdown in my restaurant." Carly slammed her phone onto the bar.

There was no shame in Alexis' game. She was stripped of some of her clothes and down to the bare-bones of her soul to there was barely any ounce of dignity left to lose. She didn't much care if she and Sonny were caught having sex in Carly's elevator. It served her right for daring to cross Alexis' path.

Jax waited by the elevator. His phone rang. "Is this the mechanic?"

The mechanic watched the security monitors. "Yea. There was an electrical short in the elevator. But I called because I'm in the security room and there are two people definitely having sex in your elevator. Do you want this fixed or do you want us to wait?"

Jax's face turned red. "Just fix the damn elevator."

"Will do."

Jax hung up. He kicked the door of the elevator and went back to his office.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Anna didn't sleep much the night before. She was more concerned for the angry mobs that would show up at her house than she was of waking up to Franco glaring at her if she happened to open her eyes. As the sky grew closer to morning, she fell asleep only to be awakened by the sounds of the snow petals hitting her window.

Nature was never her thing. She was more of a city type. She grew to love the city as she got older and still living out her eternal youth, but the cottage in the woods was vacant as it was once home to Robin and Jason. Anna didn't have much of an intention of settling down in the cottage or even in Port Charles, but waking up that morning, she realized how much she loved it and how much it gave her peace despite the turmoil surrounding her.

Anna gave in to reality and got out of bed. She practiced her morning greeting to Franco not sure what to expect from him. She knew he was a chameleon and she had much experience with those types. When she opened the door, she smelled breakfast. "Franco?" She crept down the stairs and found him setting the table. "You cook?"

Franco's perfection got the best of him as he spent most of the morning decorating the perfect breakfast table garnished with frozen flowers from what survived in the gardens. He stood back to look at his masterpiece. "I do. But this table...I could give Martha a run for her money with this table."

Anna watched him filled with pleasure for a job well done. "What's on the menu?"

Franco tossed the cup towel across his shoulder. "I hope you enjoy omelets. I make a mean omelet. And to drink Peach Bellini's."

"Getting in touch with your Italian heritage I see. I'm impressed."

Franco pulled out a chair for Anna. "Have a seat. I just need to make the omelets." He hurried for the kitchen.

Robin walked into the cottage. "Mom, we need to talk."

Anna sunk down in her chair. "Yes Dear."

"Is Franco seriously going to live here?" Robin propped herself up with back of the chair prepared to beg for her mother's sanity.

Anna angled towards the kitchen. "Don't. He's in there making me breakfast. I don't wish to upset the applecart this morning."

Robin sat down. "I can't wrap my brain around why you'd agree to do this."

Franco stepped out of the kitchen with a plate in each hand. "Oh, we have a special guest. I can set another place for you Robin."

Robin scrunched up her face. "I'm not staying." She sprung up ready to run for the hills.

Franco placed a plate in front of Anna. "Please stay. I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on."

"Oh we do..." Robin agreed.

Franco pulled out a chair. "Please Robin. Stay. I really mean it. You don't have to like me or even trust a word that comes out of my mouth. I know you have an obligation to be outraged along with the masses, but I'd like the opportunity to state my case with you."

* * *

><p>Kristina loved the snow. She got up early to trek to Kelly's for the only breakfast that she'd eat and the only smile that made life worth living that early in the morning from her grandpa. As usual it was too early to go inside, but she knew Mike was there as she could see the light in the kitchen from the window. The fall of the snow started to pick up steam. It fell into her eyes. She wished she was a little girl again hearing her mother's loving stories of snow angels and her father's hatred having to trudge through the slush delivering newspapers.<p>

As the snow built up around her boots, she bent over and gathered a ball of it in her mittens and pounded it out as round as she could get. She tossed it hard against the window. Mike appeared from the kitchen and wagged his finger at her. Kristina stuck out her tongue and let the snowflakes melt in her mouth.

"Come in." Mike opened the door for her.

"Let's play in the snow." Kristina patted out another snowball and got her arm ready to lob it in his direction.

"You do it, no pie for you." He warned her.

Kristina dropped her snowball threat and ran into Kelly's finally feeling the wet cold seep through her mittens. She peeled them from her hands and reached in her pocket for her phone.

"You've been getting up early a lot lately."

"There's no rest for the weary Grandpa."

"Alright. What do you want this morning?"

Kristina sat on the stool engaged in her phone. "Oh my God! Grandpa! I just got the best text ever." She showed her phone to Mike. "It's from dad."

Mike could barely read the text. "Does that say what I think it says?"

"Yea." Kristina burst out in bellyaching laughter. "_Your__ mom__ and __I__ in __the __elevator. __Happy?_ This is awesome. I'm going to text this to my contacts list."

"Whoa Princess! Not a good idea." Mike cautioned.

Kristina held the phone above her head triumphant. "Done!"

Mike groaned. "No pie for you."

* * *

><p>Alexis slipped out of bed and to her knees searching. She pulled out the case and opened it slightly to make sure the dagger was still in place. Satisfied, she closed it and locked it back again. Alexis snapped back to reality. She was relieved that the only person that knew of her indiscretion in the elevator with Sonny was Jax. He gave her his usual lecture of blown up limos and Sonny's abilities to make the women in his life insane. She got up from the floor and looked out the window noticing that it was snowing.<p>

Lorenzo was at the table reading the paper while Mikkos was in his highchair attempting to feed himself. He watched Mikkos still discovering the spoon contraption and for what it was meant to be used.

"You're learning. Keeping trying." Lorenzo gave Mikkos an encouraging smile.

Alexis went out from the kitchen with her hot mug thawing the chill in her hands. "Good morning."

Lorenzo barely looked up. He flipped another page in his newspaper. "Hello Natasha."

"Did I do something? You seem..."

"Aloof?" Lorenzo picked up his phone. "I got an interesting text from your daughter forwarded to her from Sonny. __Your__ mom__ and __I__ in __the __elevator. __Happy?__" He dropped his phone back to the table and took Mikkos' spoon scoping up some of the cereal. "Mikkos, you'll starve if you never try."

Alexis pulled at her hair. She wanted to strangle Kristina. "I don't know why she sent that to you? I'm sorry."

"You had sex with Sonny in the elevator? What gives? What are we 16?"

"I told you that our relationship, you and I, is up for interpretation."

"Alexis, I think that's a cop out. You like to do this. You did it with Luis when we were young and dumb. You married Jax as a con. You flagged down a semi at your wedding to Ned."

"And the first time I made a true commitment to someone. He cheated on me when I was pregnant with his child and betrayed me with my own daughter. Thank God I didn't linger in that relationship too long. I stopped believing in monogamy a long time ago."

"Alexis, we will just need to agree to disagree. There was a time in my life that I felt the same way, but then things change. People change."

Mikkos finally made the connection of the spoon to his mouth. He was so proud of himself that he dropped his spoon to clap. Alexis enjoyed Mikkos' little milestones. He was only man in her life that didn't disappoint her. He was her little miracle, a combination of Alexis and Franco that wasn't meant to be, but a reminder of the good that still existed in her world.

Alexis gave up arguing with Lorenzo and went out to her deck where the snow fell in a picturesque scene before her eyes. Lorenzo was right. Alexis liked to play a game of reject them before they rejected her. She knew relationships were difficult, but she didn't have the desire to work at them after everything that her marriage to Ric took out of her.

"It must be Christmas." Kevin couldn't believe she was right there on his red couch a second day in a row.

Alexis decided to get comfortable feeling the safety of Kevin brewing in her life again. "Don't get used to this. You're lucky. It's a blizzard out there and I'd rather be home snuggling with Mikkosavich."

Kevin picked up his phone from his desk. "You know, I gave Kristina my personal cell phone number and I got an interesting text this morning. Shall I read it to you?"

"Humor me." She said with a straight face.

"_Your__ mom__ and __I__ in __the __elevator. __Happy?_ What the heck does that mean? Did you have sex with Sonny in an elevator?"

"I did and I'm not going to apologize for it."

"I don't know if that's the right thing for Sonny to do to Kristina. He's getting her hopes up for something I'm not seeing working out for you."

Alexis lay down on the couch. "You don't think Sonny and I are good together?"

"Sonny's not good with himself. How can he love anybody else?"

Alexis took a deep breath. "I quite enjoyed it Kevin."

"Nothing wrong with that. But I do believe as long as you're still working on you, I don't know that it's wise to get involved with Sonny or Lorenzo."

Alexis turned on her side to face him. "How do you know about Lorenzo?"

"No comment."

"Did he come to see you?"

"I can't discuss my other patients."

"So you admit that he's a patient?"

"Uncle." Kevin stood up. "Time up."

"I thought you said that you have all the time in the world for me?"

"Look at that snow. Has Mikkos ever played in the snow?"

"Never."

"I give you permission to encourage your son to be normal while he still has a chance unlike the rest of your brood."

* * *

><p>The former Howard Estate had new life breathed into it on the first true snow day of Port Charles. Max, Milo, and Michael took a break from helping Sam and Jason arranging their new life to pull out their snowboards and play in Kate's frozen water world.<p>

"Can we pick some place warm for our honeymoon?" Sam broke open a box and started to unpack the living room.

Jason dropped a box to the floor. He spotted the guys playing in the snow. "Are we paying them to have snowball fights?"

"I love it!" Sam grabbed a vase from the box and sat it on the fireplace. "You should go out there."

"I think we should go out together." He grabbed her around the waist wanting to do anything but unpack their new home.

Sam thought about it for a minute. She grabbed her coat and pulled Jason out through the patio doors outside in the midst of a snow war.

It went from snowballs to all of them heaving large armfuls of snow at each other.

"We should form teams." Michael said.

"But what's the point?" Jason rubbed his bare arms practically frozen.

Michael pummeled Jason with a snowball. "Caught you off guard."

"Hey!" Milo threw up his hands in surrender. "I think we got a new name for this place—Winter Wonderland."

"What about when it's summer Dumbass?" Max pounded Milo with a snowball.

"What about just Wonderland?" Sam said taking a break from the action.

"Your body is a wonderland." Jason said to Sam.

"What a freaking buzz kill!" Milo dumped a pile of snow on Jason.

* * *

><p>Robin barely touched her breakfast.<p>

Franco noticed. "Do you want me to take a bite so you know it's not poisoned?"

"Why did you kill Lisa? Not that I care. I just want to know your motives." Robin asked.

Anna tossed her napkin on the table. "I have to go into the office. Is it safe for me to you leave here alone Franco?"

"Can you call me Robert please? Just something other then Franco?"

"Ok. I can do that. Robert Frank it is. I have to distinguish between the two you know?"

"RFS works too." He smiled at Anna.

Robin pushed her plate aside and got up. "I can't do this. You hurt people I truly care about and you want me to hear your side of the story? You terrorized Jason and practically raped Sam."

"Jason's no saint." Franco mumbled.

"That doesn't justify your behavior."

"Robin, how long are we going to do this?" Anna asked. "Robert, I agree with Robin in that you need to take advantage of your freedom and help this investigation. I sympathize with what Helena did to you, but my sympathies only go so far."

Franco slowly nodded. "Understood. I'll talk to whomever I need. I don't want to go back to prison. I realized it's not for me. You're right. I have another chance to get it right, but I don't know how to atone for my sins to your satisfaction other than shedding my blood."

* * *

><p>Nikolas thought he'd stop by the Wonderland Estate with a little housewarming gift. When he walked in, he noticed the activity in the back. He decided to roll up his sleeves and join in the fun. He put his wrapped box down on the floor and strolled outside. The snowball fight stopped. Nikolas stretched out his arms confused. "What? Don't stop on my account. I'm in."<p>

A snowball slammed and crumbled at the back of his head. He grabbed his head and turned around to Brenda already making another snowball to launch off in his direction. "You've met your match with me Dear."

"All Hail the King!" Milo shouted before he tossed snow in Nikolas' direction.

"All Hail the King!" They all shouted as the snowball fight ensued with Nikolas as the bull's-eye.

"Are those pants you're wearing tailor-made?" Jason asked Nikolas. "I'm not replacing them."

Nikolas slipped to the ground falling to the pressure of the war.

Alexis' arrival with Mikkos was his saving gracing. "Ok. Why is everyone beating up on my baby?"

"I'm not your baby." Nikolas said finally able to get back up and dust off his soaked pants.

"This is Mikkos' first snow." Sam said.

"Poor kid. He's like Kenny from South Park." Michael joked.

Mikkosavich was ready for action. Alexis' was in overprotective mother mode bundling him in coats, thermals, hats, and mittens. He could barely see from his coverings.

"Let the kid breathe. How about removing a layer or two Alexis?" Jason asked.

"We know Ms. A knows about removing layers." Max howled. He held up his phone. "Oh I got the text."

Alexis was subtly mortified wanting to add Sonny to her murder list. She put Mikkos onto the ground. "Who all got the goddamn text?"

Sam grabbed her phone from her pocket and flipped through it. Her eyes bugged from her head. "You had sex with Sonny in the elevator? What the hell?"

Michael checked his phone. "Wow."

Nikolas shook his head. "I'll give you a lecture later."

"Did anybody die?" Brenda asked. "I don't think that counts as grief sex. Were you stuck in the elevator?"

"Yes!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Oh, that's we're about to die sex. Doesn't count." Brenda snipped.

Alexis glared at Brenda.

Mikkos stood up braving the snow. He took his time taking a couple steps towards Jason and Sam.

"Oh my God!" Sam shrieked. "My boy is walking." She dropped to the ground to catch him in case he fell over.

Chills went through Alexis' body as she watched Mikkos walk towards Sam. Jason got on his knees next to Sam encouraging him to keep trying. The unpleasant feelings flashed on Alexis' face.

Brenda leaned on Nikolas. "Awkward much?" She whispered.

"Just a little...if you know the history." Nikolas said.

Mikkos made it to his destination and took safety in Sam's arms.

"Did anyone get that?" Sam asked picking up Mikkos and showering him with kisses.

"I got it." Michael said.

Alexis cleared her throat. "That was awesome. He also learned to eat from a spoon today. Lorenzo taught him. What a great housewarming gift for the two of you."

Alexis' prickly response was felt by Jason. He watched Sam coveting Mikkos after his first steps with sincere motherly joy in her eyes.

"We should all go in, dry off, and sing Christmas carols or something." Jason muttered.

"We could play spin the bottle." Milo suggested.

* * *

><p>Ethan took a sniff of his whiskey before taking a sip. He could see the snow falling from the windows of the Haunted Star. He put down his whiskey glass on the bar and spun it around hoping to spill it on the slick wood. He felt reckless and unsatisfied. Like Luke, he missed his adventurous life. He wanted to dig Luke out of his introverted funk and hop on a plane back Down Under to pick pockets and play the tables with his spoils. He heard footsteps on the creaking wood stairs.<p>

Kristina's eyes lit up the dark. Ethan perked up and finished his whiskey.

"G'Day." He smiled at her.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Kristina got on a stool. "Great night to just be stuck on a yacht."

"True. No games tonight. Figured I needed a night off." Ethan slipped from behind the bar and uncovered a pool table in the corner. He racked up the balls. "No plans? You got that nice new penthouse and all. Did my invite get lost in the mail?"

Kristina went to him and watched him nervously piece together a pool stick. "I don't have much privacy when Michael is there. I mean we get along and everything, but I'm not sure yet about having boys over. I don't even have furniture."

"No furniture? What's your color scheme?"

"I think we're going for all blow-up furniture. Totally stoked about it. Easy to inflate and deflate."

Ethan chuckled.

Kristina loved it when she could make Ethan laugh as he was able to do with her. "Ethan, what are we?"

"Excuse me?" Ethan stopped his shot on the pool table.

"I'm just kind of not sure what you are to me. Like when I was in Manhattan, the stylist asked me if I had a boyfriend. I told him I wasn't sure. Just wondering what I should be saying?"

Ethan pounded the end of the stick on the wooden floor. "I don't really know."

"Do you think I'm a kid? Because I do childish things I know..."

"Yea. Like text to everyone that your mom and dad had sex in the elevator. Cool, but not so cool at the same time. Your mom has a reputation that I'm sure she'd like to keep. And Johnny said he's going to cry himself to sleep tonight. Don't get me wrong. I'm a prankster, but I want to see the serious side to you. I think you're hiding it from me. Am I wrong?"

"No you're right. I'm just not there yet. I just don't want you to think I'm a weirdo."

"You excused me of beating you to a bloody pulp. I think we're past that stage. Don't you?"

Kristina and her mother were one in the same—in fear of rejection. "I went to an AA meeting. Well almost. I didn't actually stay for it."

Ethan put down the pool stick and sat down on the edge of the table. "How often do you drink? Why do you drink?"

"I feel like all the time. I did today. It's the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and when I go to bed at night."

"When did this start?"

"I drank in high school. I also used drugs, but I got over it after what happened with Keifer and me. I just wanted to buckle down and get into Yale. So I did that. I was totally into it and proud of myself for making it through high school after everything that happened to me. But then my mom got pregnant with Mikkos and she and Dad were getting along great. I was over the moon. So I went to Yale the happiest kid in the world. But you know how you just let your guard down with stuff?"

"Yea. I do. I did it with Mya. I didn't want to fall in love with her, but I did."

"So I was at Yale and I was hearing reports from home that things weren't going well with Sam and mom and the babies. And Dad and Jason stopped being friends. Brenda was gone. I just felt like my life at home was falling apart and I couldn't do anything to save it. So I just worried. It honestly felt like when I was taken from my mom. I was going to all these parties and I was the most popular girl there because I was a Cassadine Princess. I just started drinking. I just stopped trying. Part of me wanted to fail without an option to return so I'd have an excuse to come home and be with my family again."

Ethan took Kristina's hand. "Thank you for telling me about AA. I'm not just saying this, but I think you should buck up and go. It might not be for you, but it's good to know that you're not the only one that feels the way you do. I know I mocked alcoholism with my dad, but I know how much Lucky suffers everyday to stay sober."

"Yea. Here I am crying over spilled milk and Lucky lost a kid. And he's still managed to stay sober."

"As far as we know." Ethan said.

* * *

><p>Lucky carefully walked up the icy driveway of Wonderland. He knocked on the door. "Sam, Jason, it's Lucky."<p>

Sam opened the door for Lucky. "Oh wow. So glad you came by." She beckoned him inside.

Lucky stepped inside but was thrown off by a distressing combination. His eyes roamed the black and white marble chess board floor in the grand foyer. Like Mikkos taking his time to keep from falling, Lucky did a cautious semicircle in the floor while baffled by the design. He looked across at the room full of people in the other room with candles lit surrounding them.

Sam put her hand on Lucky's back. "Are you ok?"

Lucky broke from his lost state. "Uh, I'm not sure. Something funky just happened."

Brenda went out to the foyer. "What's wrong Lucky?"

Lucky shoved his hands in his pockets and stared downward. "I think it's the floor. It looks like a chess board."

"Oh right." Brenda said. "It's ok. You're safe here."

"Just kind of made my heart stop. I'm good. I just wanted to see the new place. You were kind to stop by and see me." He said to Sam. "It was a visit I needed."

Alexis followed Jason into the kitchen. "I apologize for earlier with Mikkos. I don't know what came over me. I still feel a little territorial when it comes to him."

"Sam didn't mean anything bad. I think she feels like Mikkos is her son. And she has a right to feel that way."

"And I don't believe she meant any harm either. I know that Sam feels that Mikkos is her son and she does have a right to feel that way. This whole thing is complicated because of Franco and Helena."

"Seems Lorenzo is pretty involved." Jason crossed his arms.

"And you don't like that?"

"No I don't. Mikkos is still my son and I'm not kidding when I said that I fully intend to ensure you and I don't have any custody issues."

"Why all of a sudden with the custody issues? I thought we had a pretty healthy arrangement."

"It could be better and you got Franco out of prison for a reason. If you're planning to do something stupid, Mikkosavich can't be left dangling in the wind like Kristina. I'm not going through what I went through with Michael all over again."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

The snowstorm cleared leaving trickles of crystal snow along the streets and the trees. Helena took pleasure in the beauty that she knew her precious King Mikkosavich could create with his weather machine.

Storms, be it rain or snow, often began on Spoon Island and made their way to the mainland with the winds carrying them to rest of civilization. Helena held the formula to control them all. She kept a secret close to heart that she knew none of her children would ever breech while she was still alive.

Helena found the Ice Princess on display in a glass case in one of the rooms that Stefan had wired with Spinelli's security genius. Stefan watched Helena from his office. He took pleasure in seeing her unpretentious stare communing with her long-lost precious.

Alexis needed motivation. She didn't have the heart to go through with her plan. The conscious of Natasha stayed stifled deep down where she was unable to reach it. At Sam and Jason's, she felt a bit of Natasha wanting to breakthrough and rip Mikkos from Sam's arms. She didn't understand it. She barely wanted to speak to Kevin about it.

"Helena." Alexis moved in close to the door. She didn't want Ms. Lansbury or any of the house guests to hear her.

Helena opened the door. "You summonsed me?"

When Alexis went in, her eyes fell upon the Ice Princess. She went to the case and placed her hand on it with the light shining through her palm.

"I don't appreciate you demanding to see me without telling me why."

"You answered didn't you?" Alexis removed her hand from the case. "It's about Nikolas."

"What about Nikolas?"

"Nikolas asked that I be his guardian of sorts."

Stefan sat up in his chair unaware of the nature of the discussion.

Helena scoffed. "Begging isn't a good look for you Natasha."

"I'm not begging. Your grandson is on a downward spiral from the pressures of being a Prince. I think he would prefer to spend whatever precious time that he has finding his own family, screwing his cousin, or rebuilding a relationship with his mother."

Helena furrowed her brow. "When did you start giving a damn about Laura Spencer?"

"I don't. A little woman-power never hurt anyone. I have no reason to dislike Laura. Maybe I battle with her internally the way I do with Sam since I adore both Nikolas and Mikkos. Forgive me for feeling the spirit of a mother. Unlike you, I don't wish to drown my children in a pool of their own blood."

"Natasha, I have plans for Nikolas that don't involve you. In fact, I suspect you won't make it past the New Year. Did you get my early Christmas gift?"

Alexis looked away from Helena. The strength of her hold on Alexis still existed. All she needed to do was bring up the terrifying moment that was etched in her psyche. "I don't appreciate you using an innocent child to send me a message. I heard it loud and clear. You want me to hang myself with the rope that you provide for me. At least I know my possible fate and I've made peace with it unlike you."

"Natasha, do you wish to have a riddle for where you can find the only precious gift that Kristin Bergman lived to give to you—the blue sapphire and diamond necklaces? You can pry them from King Mikkosavich's cold dead hands…that's if you can find him."

* * *

><p>There wasn't much rest for the weary, especially not Kristina. The early mornings, the late nights, and the terrible eating and drinking habits in the between were killing her on her Crimson schedule. While Lucy wasn't as demanding as Kate, Kristina was aimed to please everyone around her. She dragged herself into Kelly's and sleepily watched Michael at the counter chatting with Mike.<p>

"It's my Princess." Mike said. "Every morning you get in just a little later." He pulled the carafe of coffee out and poured a full mug for her. "You look like hell Kid."

Kristina struggled to get on the stool and almost spilled her coffee on the counter.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked.

Kristina gathered her bearings and rubbed her eyes. "I didn't sleep well last night. The guilt."

"The text?" Mike asked.

Kristina nodded. "Mom's not answering calls from me. And I don't even know that Dad knows what I did."

"You have bloodshot eyes." Mike ran his finger in a circular motion around her face. "Don't think I don't know what that's all about. Talk to your sister, Michael." Mike grabbed his bin of dirty dishes and went to the kitchen.

"What's going on Krissy?"

"Will you go with me to Manhattan if I can get the Crimson jet?"

"What's in Manhattan?"

"AA." Kristina barely let the words slip from her mouth. "If I go here everyone will find out."

"Of course." Michael said. "When you wanna go?"

Brenda walked into Kelly's. "Krissy!" She waved in the air.

"I'll let you know." Kristina hopped off the stool and practically fell into Brenda's arm.

"What's wrong? Have a seat." Brenda patted the seat of the chair across from her at a table.

"You think you can get me access to the Crimson jet?"

Brenda paused. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to go to Manhattan for the weekend."

"Ha! I doubt it Dollface. Jax is heading to Europe. What's in Manhattan?"

"Shopping." Kristina shrugged.

"I'm going to share a little secret with you." Brenda pulled Kristina in towards her. "I battled with an eating disorder."

Kristina was offended by the suggestion. "I don't have an eating disorder."

"I hope you don't. I know about the alcohol. But my point is that I'm not perfect. We all have our hang ups and we all recover from them."

"How did you recover?"

"Lots of therapy. But it messed up my reproductive system a little. That's why I had trouble with my pregnancy with Alec. I'm also bringing this up because I've been thinking I want to have more children."

Kristina was intrigued. "What does that mean for modeling?"

"For the first time in my life, I might give it up. I want more time with Alec. And I was at Jason and Sam's yesterday. Little Mikkos walked for the first time. Did your mom witness your first steps?"

"No. She didn't. I was living with Zander and Emily at the time. She had restricted visitation."

"I think that's why I relate to her soo much lately. Yesterday she seemed uncomfortable with Sam's reaction to Mikkos. But I get it. When you miss out on those special moments with your children it's so heartbreaking, because you can't get that time back."

* * *

><p>"The holidays are finally upon us." Ned handed Skye a warm mug of hot chocolate.<p>

Tracy walked into the family room. "So Monica wants to discuss Thanksgiving? Why? It always ends up with cold pizza anyway."

Monica walked in. "Tracy, we're starting a new tradition this year. With both Alan and A.J. gone and Jason with his family back, I want to have a real Thanksgiving. It will be Alana's first."

"Am I invited?" Skye asked.

"Skye, you're family too." Monica said.

Tracy grunted. "She's family as long as we have money. What about Luke? Is he invited?"

"I'd love for Luke to come." Skye hid her glee behind her mug.

"Everyone is invited." Monica said. "I want this house filled with as much joy as it was for Jason and Sam's wedding. Wouldn't you all agree that was a beautiful time for all of us?"

There was a knock at the front door. Alice emerged from the kitchen and opened it to Agent Bates.

"Well hello Handsome."

"Hello, may I speak to the head of the household?" Agent Bates asked.

Edward hurried down the stairs. "I'm the head. You look official."

Agent Bates stepped in and flashed his badge. "I am official. I work with Interpol."

"Brenda's not here." Edward grumbled.

"I'm not here for Ms. Barrett. I'm here for either you, Mr. Quartermaine, or Mr. Ashton."

"I'm Mr. Ashton." Ned left the family room to join his grandfather. "Is this about the charges I filed?"

"Well that's what I'm not sure about just yet. You see, I'm showing in my records that ELQ funded Franco's bail? Is that accurate?"

Ned looked at Edward. "Of course that's not accurate. Why the hell would we fund Franco's bail?"

"Could you provide for me your financial records?" Agent Bates asked.

"No!" Edward shot back. "We will not."

"Mr. Quartermaine, this information is most healthful to the investigation."

"Get out of my house!" Edward barked.

Monica rushed out to Edward. "Calm down. What is this about?" 

"Dr. Quartermaine, I'm Agent Bates with Interpol. I'm the head of the investigation of Helena Cassadine and we believe Franco is a strong link to this investigation. We're showing that ELQ funded the bail for Franco's. release."

"It's not possible that anyone here would authorize such a thing." Monica said.

"But you have other board-members correct?"

Skye stepped out of the room. "Lorenzo Alcazar is one. Maybe he put up the money."

"It's impossible." Ned said. "He would have needed approval. Someone has access to our accounts."

* * *

><p>Spinelli escaped to a corner outside of Lorenzo's warehouse on the docks. He pressed his phone to his ear. "Goddess Mother. I'm running late. I fear that I'm being watched."<p>

Alexis covered her eyes. " Spinelli just shut up and get here. Stop acting suspicious."

"More then I normally act?" Spinelli cowered in the corner when he noticed Lorenzo walk by to the warehouse. "I just spotted Darth Alcazar."

"I don't want him to see you. He's angry with me. He'll try to lure you into a conversation about how evil Natasha broke his heart."

"Is this about the sex in the elevator with Mr. Sir? I got that text." The phone clicked. "Hello? Goddess Mother?" He slipped his phone in his pocket and made sure the coast was clear before darting across the docks to the launch.

Ms. Lansbury entered the room. "Ms. Davis, Mr. Corinthos is here to see you."

Alexis was surprised that Sonny would show up at Wyndemere. He strolled into the Great Room and looked up at the Queen Helena still glaring down at them from her precipice on the wall.

"We gotta get rid of that Bitch." Sonny said. "I came all the way here to apologize."

"For what?" Alexis asked.

"I should not have sent that text to Kristina."

"It's ok. I am a little mad at her, but I'll get over it. Would you like to stay for dinner? It'll be Nikolas, Gallos, Mikkos, and me."

"What's up with this Gallos guy?"

"He's one of my clients so I can't speak about him."

"He's an oil man I know."

"Well oil is where he started his investments."

Sonny stared at her practically undressing her with his eyes. "I agree with you on what you said to me when you brought the divorce papers for me to sign. I've been giving you mixed signals. I've been doing a lot of thinking. My business has changed dramatically."

"Skye is doing well for you." Alexis couldn't look at him. She could feel some big revolution coming that she knew she would swat away from her heart.

"Skye is wonderful. She knows the routes. She's astute. She's keeps it all in her head. That's what I needed."

"I'm sure you didn't take the launch all the way here to talk about Skye." 

"I want to do Thanksgiving this year at the Greystone and I want to invite you and Mikkosavich. I also want Spencer there. Mike is very happy, no offense, that Jax is Spencer's father. I hate it, but it works for Mike. He respects Jax."

"Don't insult Nikolas."

Sonny threw up his hands. "That's not what I'm doing. I don't care either way. I don't get along with either Jax nor Nikolas, but the kid has been left out in the cold for far too long."

"I believe I am close to getting Jax to agree to shared custody with Sam. That's about as far as I'm going to get Jax to roll with this. He understands Spencer's attachment to the Cassadines."

"Listen, I want you and Mikkos at my Thanksgiving table with Molly and Kristina. Maybe Jax and I can put our hatchets down for one day for Spencer. You can even invite that weirdass brother of yours. I never understand what the hell he's saying half the time anyway. I just nod when he speaks."

"I'll have to think about it."

Spinelli ran into the Great Room. "Goddess Mother! The Jackal is reporting for duty."

Sonny looked back and cut his eyes at Spinelli. "Will you consider?" He focused back on Alexis.

"I don't want to leave Lorenzo alone that day. I imagine Sam will be with the Quartermaines and will want her father to be properly accommodated as I'm sure he won't be invited there. Maybe I'll split my time between the Alcazars/Cassadines and Corinthoses."

"I'm calling the later time-slot. We'll have a sleep over." Sonny winked as he backed out of the room. He slapped Spinelli on the back on the way out.

Spinelli held up his finger. "I believe The Divine One would describe that as holiday sex."

* * *

><p>Dante met Brenda as she was leaving Kelly's. "Shall we head to GH together?"<p>

Brenda tugged at her coat braving the wind. "Are we going to walk there?"

"I can drive you in the squad car if you prefer, Ms. Barrett."

"What's going on with Franco? How is he working out?"

"He's with Anna. She has guards on the cottage. Funny enough the guards are more for his protection."

"Sam and I are trying to be supportive of Robin, but she's really having a hard time with this."

Dante and Brenda continued on their walk to Dante's car. Stavros snuck off the launch. He watched as Brenda got into the car with Dante closing the door for her. He ran around the car and got into the drivers' seat and drove away.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Nikolas knew it was Stavros despite his back being turned to him.

Stavros was caught. He had to think quick. He turned to Nikolas wanting to just hug his son. "I thought I'd take a stroll. Is that a crime?"

"You almost killed Alexis. You've been terrorizing her children. I will press charges."

"There's no evidence Nikolas. I'll spend one night in prison only to be released. Why do do you hate me so? Your uncle and aunt raised you to hate me. Do you even know why you hate me?'

"Like I said. You threatened Alexis. You held a blade of a sword to her neck almost killing her."

"There's no proof of such. They told you lies Nikolas." Stavros moved closer but Nikolas pulled back. "I want to see your happiness. I know you no longer want to be the Prince. If that's so, I'm ok with that."

Nikolas was thrown by Stavros' words. "What? You don't mean that."

"I do. If you need, I will speak to Mother about this. I will convince her of what you wish to do. I will fully support your desire to no longer be the heir."

"But what do you gain Stavros?"

"Hopefully my son."

"Stavros, I don't know what you want from me."

"I hear Laura has returned."

"Yes. It doesn't matter. As usual it's all about Lucky's needs. Let's make sure everything with Lucky is ok. Don't get me wrong. I love my brother, but I lost a son too. Can any of them imagine what it's like to see your son but not be able to even communicate with him?"

Stavros smiled. "I go through it everyday."

"It's your own fault. Just like losing Spencer is mine. Losing Aiden is my Karma for sleeping with Lucky's wife. Alexis is right. I have no self-control. I just do things without thinking. And if it's not Lucky, it's Lulu and her latest boy crisis. Laura's pretty occupied at the moment. I'm constantly pushed aside. But those that I know that want to know me don't even try because of this Prince crap." Nikolas looked at his watch. "I gotta go. I'm late for dinner with Alexis." He left for the launch.

* * *

><p>Brenda and Dante arrived at GH and met Robin at the nurses' station.<p>

"I know what you're here for." Robin didn't bother to look up. "I don't even know if you want this particular test. I recommend a full DNA test which could take weeks."

"But the test you did is good enough?" Dante asked.

Robin finally looked up. "If you and Brenda don't think you'll have the custody quagmire that Jax and Sam have, then you yes, this would be enough."

Dante turned to Brenda. "So? Do you want to know the truth now?"

Brenda nodded to Robin.

Robin went over to her computer. "I just paged Elizabeth to bring me the file. At least the other possibility is dead."

"Yea." Brenda sighed. "What is there to fear?"

Elizabeth showed up and handed Robin a file. "Here you go. Why does it feel like the Maury Povich show around here?"

Brenda laughed. "Because it is. Do we need a drum roll?"

"And bodyguards." Epiphany went over to the desk. "Can I see this one? Dante, I think that kid is as hair challenged as you are. Ms. Barrett, the tabloids are going to eat this up tomorrow."

Dante smiled. "I don't care what the results are. Alec is my son on paper and that's all matters to me."

Patrick walked over. "Am I missing a paternity reveal? You're supposed to page me for these."

Robin rolled her eyes. She opened the file and held it up for Dante and Brenda. "Congratulations Dante. You are Alec's father."

Dante felt lightheaded. "Wow. You're joking."

Brenda hit Dante. "Seriously? You're asking if she's joking?"

"I thought this was going to be a fluke." Dante was still in shock.

"Didn't you two have sex?" Epiphany asked. 

"Yes. Total one night stand though. It was I'm too tired to go out and find it sex." Brenda said. "We weren't like in love or anything."

"What about Sonny?" Robin asked.

"What about him?" Brenda was annoyed that Robin would bring Sonny up.

"Didn't you tell Sonny that you and Dante didn't sleep together?"

"What does it matter now? We're divorced."

"Brenda, why didn't you come clean?" Robin was visibly angry.

"Robin, what's this about?" Brenda asked.

"I'm your best friend and you didn't bother to tell me. That hurts." Robin slammed down the file and raced off from the desk in a huff.

Patrick let out a moan. "Thanks a lot Brenda. I'm going to have to talk her off the ledge now again. Congrats on the kid Dante."

"Thanks." Dante said.

* * *

><p>Sam finally got her opportunity to see it. In the darkness of the room housing the Ice Princess, its light shined in the middle reflecting from the ceiling. Sam was cautious that if she got too close alarms would sound. She just wanted to touch it. She was just as obsessed with diamonds as Luke and Faison.<p>

"Fair Samantha."

Sam turned around and found Spinelli standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

Spinelli walked into the room. "I had a meeting with the Goddess Mother. I don't know that you should be in here. Stefan has remote access to this room. I'm sure he knows you're here."

Sam bent down to see the Ice Princess at eye level. "I remember it. This is how it looked when I was diving. There was this bright light and I just couldn't avoid it. It sucked me in. Now I know how Lucky could be so mesmerized."

"Protect your Queen Samantha...for the King is the weakest in the game." The light from the room went on and Nikolas stood before them with a devious grin.

Sam and Spinelli were both startled as they moved away from the Ice Princess.

"I don't know exactly what my grandmother does or how she does it. Her goal is to always protect her King...even if he is dead." He stood over the case and looked down on the Ice Princess with disdain. "I hate this thing and all it's done to ruin my family."

"I'm sorry." Sam said. "It's my fault. I found it. I brought it back."

"No. My grandmother doesn't need it. The people that she's damaged are already here and doing her bidding. And sadly I'm one of them."

Sam looked at Spinelli. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a victim of my grandmother's programming. Just as I said. And I'm doing what I can to shake it, but it's difficult. I just left my father, Stavros, on the docks."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Princely One, how did you not alert the authorities?" 

"Don't call me that. My name is Nikolas. And that's all I'll answer to. He told me he'd love me even if I wasn't the prince."

"And you believe him? Because I don't." Sam said. "Don't let him suck you in Nikolas. I know how easy it is."

"Sam, you don't have a right to judge me."

Stefan stormed into one of the offices in a rage. He found Alexis in the office busy with her legal briefs. "How dare you? !"

Alexis stopped her reading and removed her glasses. She could hear Stefan's pronounced breaths of hot air. "You're gonna need to explain what you mean."

"You've pushed Nikolas into Stavros and Helena's hands."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Alexis, what is this about Nikolas denouncing his title? I won't stand for such talk."

Alexis put her glasses back on and went back to her reading. "Take it up with Nikolas. He's a grown man."

Stefan swiped the book from the desk.

Alexis shot up from the chair. "What is your problem? !"

Stefan stepped back. "Don't start none and won't be none. Keep your influences away from Nikolas."

Alexis was certain she could hear Helena's cackle vibrate through the tunnels.

Stavros found Helena in the tunnels playing a friendly game of chess with Faison. "Mother, I believe I made up for my mistakes today. I saw Nikolas and I feel renewed. I know what I need to do to get him back."

Helena made her move and punched her clock. "What do you have to report?"

"I'm ready to move on to my next target—Brenda Barrett."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Sam was determined to get her way. She was pissed off as she couldn't remember when Nikolas had ever spoken to her out of turn. She couldn't take much of his angst so she left Wyndemere and headed to the woods where Anna's cottage was situated.

Sam knew it was a bad idea, but her better half, Spinelli, was occupied with the whims of the Goddess Mother to even stop her. As much as Sam loved to dive, she started to fall in love with the snow. As she took her trek through the woods and inhaled the biting cold, she was reminded of Mikkos' first steps. She got closer to the cottage and a sick feeling curdled in her stomach. She was also reminded that the man that lived in the cottage was Mikkos' father. Sam's guilt over her anger with Nikolas resurfaced. The three of them, Nikolas, Mikkos, and Sam all had one thing in common—demented fathers that begged for their children to look the other way on their transgressions. Nikolas was right, Sam didn't have much room to judge whether or not he chose to accept Stavros back in his life. She willing accepted Lorenzo back into hers and she couldn't imagine giving him up again.

The scenery surrounding the cottage was almost serene were it not for the guard that stood outside the door. He moved away from the house and touched his gun seeing Sam in the distance.

"Agent Devane, a woman is heading in this direction." The guard spoke into his ear piece.

Anna was hoping to have a peaceful day away from the office while Franco was occupied with his art supplies in the basement.

Sam made it to the guard. "I'm here to see Anna. Is that ok?"

"Who are you?" The guard asked.

"I'm Sam Quartermaine. She knows who I am."

"Sam Quartermaine." He spoke into this earpiece while kicking his feet to stay warm. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. "You can go in."

Sam was relieved to walk inside to warmth. She quickly got over her love of snow. Seeing Anna calm as if it was a just a normal day made Sam feel a bit foolish for why she even went to the cottage in the first place. "Hey Anna."

Anna continued to flip through her magazine. "Hey. What's going on?"

Sam took her time going down the stairs trying to drudge up a reason for even being there. She didn't expect Anna to allow her inside. Sam didn't see any signs of Franco. "I thought about what we discussed—Leora. She's been heavy on my mind."

"How is Mikkosavich enjoying the lamb? Is he being good to it?"

"Yea. He learned to walk. Jason and I are excited about it. Max and Milo said he's a fun baby now." Sam smiled. "Alana is pulling her head up, but only when you call her name. She's vain that way."

Anna put down her magazine. "Are you here to see Franco? I don't think it's a good idea."

"I have trouble sleeping at night. The thought that I possibly did something inappropriate with Franco haunts me."

Anna slid to the edge of her seat. "What do you mean?"

"Franco drugged me and I feel like something happened, but he's not being completely honest. I mean, he told Robin that something happened, but he also told Jason that he was Mikkos' father and that turned out to be right."

Anna was startled. She hopped up from the couch and approached Sam. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Which part?"

Anna could barely catch her breath. "The part about Franco being Mikkos' father? I heard rumors, but it's true?"

Sam nodded.

"Oh Dear." Anna touched her chest. "I don't even know what to say. No wonder Robin was so adamant about giving away Leora's toys." She touched Sam's shoulder. "I'd let you talk to him, but I'm trying to keep peace as long as he's here. And you won't achieve anything by talking to him."

"What does it feel like? Knowing that your son hurt so many people?"

"It's a whirlwind. I gave birth to this person. You feel a sense of loyalty to them no matter what wrong they've done. You'll learn that when that cutie patootie of yours starts wearing inappropriate cloths and dating bad boys."

"She came from a great gene pool."

"I'm not trying to make excuses for Franco, but please keep in mind the damage that Helena has done to him."

"I can't. He's hurt too many people that I care about. He created this messed up situation for my mother and me. Mikkos will always be a wedge between us. And Helena knows that."

* * *

><p>It had been years since Luke picked out flowers—literally picked them out of a garden. He found glory of the snow in the grave yard on his way to the Brownstone. They were like sunlight encased in a purple haze. <em>That's Laura to me<em>.

It also had been years since he had been to the Brownstone as it was almost destroyed in a hurricane only to be renovated by his sister Bobby. Because Bobby decided that running the Brownstone was no longer something she wanted to do, she asked Laura if she was interested.

Luke knocked on the door. He prayed that Laura wouldn't be home. Lulu peeked out the window and opened the door for Luke.

"Hey Dad. So glad you came. You brought flowers?" Lulu took the bouquet of questionable flowers from Luke's hands.

He stepped inside and just looked at Lulu in odd admiration. It dawned on him just how much Lulu reminded him of her mother. "I did my best. I know she'll love them no matter where they came from."

"Where did they come from?" Lulu asked examining the bouquet.

"The grave yard. Don't tell her." Luke put his finger to his lips.

Laura went down the stairs and didn't hesitate to embrace Luke. "I'm so glad you came by."

"Bobby called and asked me to check on things. That's why I'm here." Luke barely gave in to her embrace. "How you holding up?" He hoped she didn't notice his distance.

"I'm so happy to be home. I can't wait for Lucky to bring the kids over. They should be here soon. Would you like to stay?"

"Eh." Luke waved the offer away. "I don't care for family gatherings."

"Yes. I know." Laura said. "The one thing I do remember about you."

"Dad, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"I guess I'll be eating cold pizza at the Quartermaines."

"Oh come on Dad. I wanted a Spencer Thanksgiving this year. Get Tracy to compromise. The Scorpios are joining us. Mike is coming. It would be fun."

"No. I don't think it would be appropriate." Luke dropped his eyes to the ground.

Dante walked inside saving Luke from having to give in to the invite being shoved down his throat.

"Am I interrupting?" Dante asked.

Lulu nudged Laura. "Mom, this Dante."

"Yes. Dante." Laura hugged Dante. "Welcome."

"Lulu, I need to talk to you if I can?" Dante asked.

"Whatever you need to say can be said in front of my parents." Lulu said.

Dante looked at Luke. "Ok. I know we're not together anymore mostly because you broke up with me. At any rate, I wanted you to hear this from my mouth. I did a paternity test and found out that Alec is my biological son."

Laura put her arm around Lulu. "Forgive me for intruding, but who is the mother?"

"Brenda Barrett." Lulu shot back. She grabbed her purse and left the Brownstone.

Luke clapped his hands. "Good one Son."

"I'm sorry Ms. Spencer. I just wanted to be honest with Lulu. And I wanted her to hear it from me."

Luke headed for the door. "Women don't care to hear the truth. Well I guess it doesn't matter. You're damned if you do and you're damned if you don't." He left with grumbling in his voice.

"Again, Ms. Spencer. My apologies."

"So you cheated on Lulu?" Laura asked.

"Oh no. Brenda and I had a one night stand like five years ago and she got pregnant. She was with someone else around the same time, but I agreed to be the father on paper, because the guy she was with was pretty dangerous. And she didn't want to expose her baby to that."

Laura looked at him with understanding. "So why is Lulu upset? I feel like I'm missing something here. I love my daughter, but if you two weren't together, then I don't think she has a right to be upset. But I could be wrong."

"I'm ok with Lulu's anger. She felt I didn't disclose all of the information about my relationship with Brenda, but I didn't do it because it would complicate things. Sonny Corinthos is my father."

"Oh." It all started to gel for Laura. "I get it. That explains it. You seem like a good guy. Maybe Lulu will come around. Lord knows I have weaved my own web of tangled relationships over the years."

* * *

><p>Despite having his own home, Jason missed the Q's. He let himself in and found Monica hanging up the phone in the family room.<p>

"Jason, I'm glad stopped by. How do you and Sam feel about Thanksgiving here? I just got off the phone with the caterers. I will ensure turkey."

"You better." Jason said. "Sam, Alana, Spencer, and I will be here for Thanksgiving. We're so tired from unpacking that we can't be bothered with hosting people."

"Did you choose a honeymoon spot?"

Jason smiled. "It's kind of weird. I let Sam pick. She wants to go to Greece. Nothing wrong with that I guess. We'll leave after Thanksgiving and hopefully make it back before Christmas. It is the Cassadine Islands."

"I bet Sam is a wreck about leaving her little girl."

"Yes, but we're soon to hit our anniversary and we need this time. I'm doing all I can to get her mind off of this Franco thing. She wants to see him. I don't know why, but I can't let that happen."

"May I make a peace offering to Sam? I might change my mind tomorrow so you want to take this today."

"You and Sam are fighting?"

"Oh no. No. I want her to feel comfortable inviting Lorenzo Alcazar for Thanksgiving. I think he's charming. Everyone else seems to hate his guts. He's no worse than Sonny in my book."

Jason jerked a little. "I don't know about that Monica. I'm not down with that. And I can't do that to Skye and Lila Rae."

"What if I discuss it with Skye?"

Jason scratched his head. "I don't think that's going to go down with Ned or Tracy…Bad idea. But I more then appreciate the offer and Sam will love you for it."

* * *

><p>Franco was free to go as he pleased, but it wasn't the safest idea for him. While he was down in the basement, he noticed a window large enough to fit his slender body. He decided to take a stroll hoping to be back before anyone would notice.<p>

Anna went down the stairs of the basement. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw he was gone. She rushed back up the stairs grabbing her coat from the closet. She grabbed her gun from the fireplace.

Sam made it to the docks after giving up on finding Franco. Anna was right. What was Sam hoping to achieve with the confrontation? She looked from the corner of her eye and couldn't believe what she saw—Franco heading in her direction.

Because he "escaped", Franco was without a coat. Sam could tell he suffered from the cold. Before she could turn to Franco, warm hands grabbed her around her waist swiftly snatched her from the docks.

Lorenzo carried Sam into the warehouse and shut the door. "You see what I just did?"

Sam was confused not realizing what happened. "Yea. What?"

"I was able to grab you with no fight. What are you doing? Franco was coming your way."

Franco searched knowing he saw her. "Sam? I know you're here. I can't take back what happened."

"Franco." Anna approached him.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Franco sat down on the bench and grabbed at his headful of dark curls lacking months of a haircut. "I just want to be normal!" He stood up and kicked at the rocks on the boarded floor.

"You can't do this. You can't just walk up to Sam or anyone for that matter. Yes you are free to roam the streets of Port Charles, but…"

"I can't communicate with anyone? I can't introduce myself to my son and tell him that I'm his father?"

"Robert, why didn't you mention that whole thing?"

"What's there to mention? I swear to you Anna; I did not screw up Alexis' pregnancy."

"What did you pay Dr. Niles to do?"

Franco threw up his hands. He sat back down on the bench. "The plan was for my sperm to fertilize Sam's eggs. That's what Helena told me. But she changed it up on me. She didn't say she was going to take Sam's eggs and replace them with Alexis'."

"Ok. This is good. This is what I need from you. I'm on the hook here. Sam's eggs are missing. So you're telling me that Helena stole Sam's eggs?"

"I don't know." Franco mumbled. "All she told me was that it was done. I didn't know what it was. So now I have a son. I'll do anything to get off these charges and get another chance to prove myself."

Sam sat down on the bed in the loft of the warehouse. Lorenzo handed her warm tea. "Jason and I have been through a lot I know. I just want closure. Every day that I look at my daughter, I question if she really is Jason's."

"Why?" Lorenzo sat down next to Sam.

"Because Helena is running around switching paternity tests and eggs. It's just a mess. Though Alana does have Jason's eyes. I hold on to that."

"Are you nervous about leaving her behind? You better believe Alana will be protected. I will be her personal bodyguard."

"Very very nervous, but you just reassured me." Sam took a sip of her tea. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"I hate holidays." Lorenzo looked down and dusted off his shoes.

"Jason and I will be at the Q's. You're invited."

Lorenzo chuckled. "Doubtful. Look at that." He pointed towards his canvas. "It's blank. I need to get started. And that sounds like a good day for it. It'll be quiet. Thanksgiving will be just my canvas and me."

"It's a cop out."

"Really? So I'm supposed to show up at the Q's where I'm banned from seeing Lila Rae? Does that seem right to you? I'd rather not cause any scenes. I'm laying low. And you stay the hell away from Franco."

* * *

><p>Anna was able to convince Franco to go back to the cottage. She wanted to take the launch over to Wyndemere, but like Sam, she had no clue what she would even say to Alexis when she got there.<p>

Robert walked down the stairs to meet her. "You called."

"I sent Franco home with a guard."

"He left the cottage?"

"Yea. He snuck out. I told him to let me know when he leaves. I feel like I'm raising a teenager. I know you're anger with me, but I hope you understand."

"I'll never understand. What did you call me for?"

"We got an invite to Laura's Thanksgiving dinner. I think she still thinks we're together."

"I hope you don't plan to RSVP for the serial killer."

"No. I wouldn't do something like that."

"I love you Anna. I always will, but you make me crazy with this. How do you sleep at night? Aren't you afraid of him? How don't we know this is all in Helena's plan for all of us?"

"I'm more afraid of loving him. He makes me breakfast. And he's a pretty good cook. I'm fearless with him. I called you because Sam told me today that Mikkos is Franco's son."

Robert was winded. In all of his years as a secret agent, not much surprised him. But when he found out that Robin would be able to make him a grandfather for the first time despite her HIV status, he believed in miracles. The thought of Franco bringing a child into the world made him guarded. He clammed up at the news.

"Robert? Are you ok?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "How?"

"According to Franco, Helena fertilized Alexis' eggs with his sperm. Alexis had eggs stored as a backup in case Sam's eggs wouldn't work. Sam's eggs are currently missing. Franco pretty much admitted that Helena stole Sam's eggs. We just need to make the connections."

"Are you ever not working?"

"What do you mean?" Anna asked with suspicion.

"You just told me that we have a grandson that was fathered by our serial killer son. Does Alexis know? Do we need to tell her? An innocent child is involved. I don't know what to do with this information. "

"I don't either. I'm still processing it. I want to take the launch to Wyndemere, but I'm thinking it's not a good idea."

"I agree. But I tend to tell Robin that after the storms there's a rainbow and maybe if you're lucky a pot of gold."

Anna moved towards the launch. "You want to go to Wyndemere don't you?"

"If we go together as a united front, I will go."

* * *

><p>Laura felt at home again with Cam and Aiden bouncing around the living room of the Brownstone.<p>

"Is it ok that they call you Grandma?" Lucky asked.

"Of course that's ok. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Anna wants to be called the mother of a mother and Alexis said she doesn't have grandkids. So I wanted to make sure you were fine with Grandma." Lucky laughed.

"I embrace being a Grandmother. I just recall what life could be for me without all of you in it. And my first act of getting my family back together is Thanksgiving. You and Elizabeth will be here right?"

"Oh yea. Elizabeth is in."

"How much do I have to pay you to get Nikolas here?"

Lucky sighed. "I don't think that's happening Mom. I wouldn't push it with Nikolas too much. He hasn't seen Aiden since he lost him."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Elizabeth and Nikolas slept together around the same time that Elizabeth and I were together. She got pregnant, but Nikolas and I both assumed that Aiden was his. Aiden was born and Helena switched the paternity tests to show that Nikolas was the father. Franco kidnapped Aiden and I went to find him. I held him in my arms not knowing that he was my son. Nikolas still believes Aiden is his. He won't let it go."

"Who is this Franco character? He seems to be causing a lot of people trouble."

Lucky looked away. "Well you invited his mother and father to Thanksgiving dinner."

Laura slapped her hand on her mouth. "Who?"

"Robert Frank Scorpio the serial killer. I'm sorry I should be fair and say the alleged serial killer is the son of Robert and Anna. I know. It's insane. I'm guessing they'll know not to bring him…since he's free on bail and all."

* * *

><p>Ms. Lansbury opened the door. She squinted her eyes. "Weren't you banned from here?"<p>

"He's with me." Anna said. "And Mr. Cassadine has approved my visits."

"Mr. Cassadine isn't here. He's at General Hospital. Master Nikolas is here. Is that good enough?"

Robert stepped forward. "What about Mikkosavich? Is he here? His mother? We'd like to see them both if possible."

"Well Mikkosavich is not here. His mother left here hours ago."

"Then I guess we'll see the Prince." Anna said.

Ms. Lansbury led Anna and Robert down the hall to the room with the Ice Princess. She knocked on the door. "Master Nikolas, you have visitors."

"Send them away." Nikolas' voice carried through the closed door.

"Nikolas, it's Anna Devane. This is police business. We need to talk to you."

"Who are we?" Nikolas asked.

"Robert is with me."

"Robert is banned from Spoon Island." Nikolas said.

Robert banged on the door. "Open the door you brat! I'll have you arrested!"

Anna grabbed Robert. "Stop. Not necessary."

Nikolas opened the door and allowed Robert and Anna inside. The room was still dark aside from the gleam of the Ice Princess. Robert went to the glass case and bent over it to see it clearly.

"Soon she will be in the proper hands." Robert stood upright.

"The Ice Princess belongs to the Cassadines." Nikolas stood uninviting behind a throne chair. "What do you need?"

"Nikolas, I said we were here for police business, but we're really here about Mikkosavich."

Nikolas took a seat in the chair. "What about him?"

"We found out today that he's Franco's biological son."

"Not true." Nikolas uttered. "Mikkosavich is the son of Alexis and Jason. I guess you can go now. I don't need you to waste my time any longer."

"I'd like to wipe that smug look off of your face. Anna might want to play nice, but your family has succeeded in trying to ruin the Scorpios for decades. And like the Cassadines, we stick together. I'm not thrilled with how this happened. I don't care for that demented creep living and breathing, but he is my son. And that makes Mikkosavich a Scorpio."

"Nikolas, we just want to speak to Alexis about this. Does she know?"

Nikolas rested his head back on the chair. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I do know that Franco will never touch my cousin. If he does, he won't be living or breathing."

"Is that a threat?" Anna asked. "I take any threats to Franco's life very seriously."

Nikolas sat up. "You seem set on protecting a criminal. Do you realize how much this hurts Robin? I love and care about her. And I know this Franco thing is bad for her. Have you considered her feelings?"

"How about considering ours?" Anna asked. "Come clean. If the Cassadines refuse to reason with us, we will seek legal ramifications."

Roberts was baffled by Anna's threats.

Nikolas was equally bewildered. "I'm not an attorney, but can you tell me for what you can legally sue Alexis? What do you want from her? Half of her kid?"

"Are you admitting that we'd have a case?" Anna toyed with Nikolas' indirect confession.

"I just don't know what you could possibly sue her for."

"Grandparents rights and visitation. Robert and I have access to Mikkos' medical files through subpoena. We can find this all out on our own. We wanted to do your family the respect of coming to you first. Will you please tell Alexis that we saw you and why we saw you?" Anna didn't wait for a response. She grabbed Robert to follow her out of the room.

"Good job Agent Devane. Is that seriously a law or bullshit?" Robert asked.

"We'll soon find out." Anna said.

Nikolas got up from his throne and slammed the door closed behind them. He wanted to put his fist through the glass of the Ice Princess case knowing it was the source of all that was wrong with everything in Port Charles.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Excerpt from "Alexis the Surrogate" Chapter 44.  
><strong>

"The word on the street is that we ruined Thanksgiving for all of Port Charles." Sam was barely awake after a night of no sleep and not because of the baby. Franco haunted her. She couldn't take her mind off seeing him trudge in her direction on the docks. She was happy to be in their new home and in her own bed. She thought it would help but it didn't.

Jason turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. "Who said that?"

"Everybody." Sam stammered.

"Mike!" Sonny yelled in the phone. "How you gonna do me like this? I was planning this nice big family dinner with my nephew and the girls and the baby and you go and throw a wrench in it. You're going where Luke is going? Luke is invited here, but he's going to the Q's. Oh Luke plays poker and I won't let you play poker? Mike, I'm not doing this with you anymore." Sonny slammed down his phone.

"What's wrong Boss?" Max ran into the living room hearing the slam of the phone.

"So my aasshole father isn't coming here for Thanksgiving. Because Jason is a f*cking Quartermaine now, he and Sam are going there. And Mike wants to go where Spencer is going."

"Sorry boss. More turkey for us." Max said.

"Dante! Don't let Thanksgiving be our first fight over Alec." Brenda tried to balance her shopping bags and her phone at the same time as she walked the streets of 7th avenue. "I'm in Manhattan with Kristina and Michael scoping out another shoot for the Valentine's Day cover. But Alec wants to be with Spencer and Lila Rae and I want to be with the Q's. Sam and Jason will be at the Q's. Sorry you choose to be at the Greystone. I know it's down the street, but I want a nice peaceful Thanksgiving and Sonny doesn't fall into that option."

Patrick found Robin at the nurses' station. "So we were invited to a couple Thanksgiving dinners. I'll let you choose."

"Quartermaine's." Robin said without thought.

"You don't want to know the other options?"

"Nope. Emma wants to be with the other children."

"Well Laura Spencer is having dinner at the Brownstone and Emma likes Cam and Aiden."

"But Lila Rae, Spencer, and Alec will be at the Quartermaine's'."

"Do the Q's even eat turkey? I need turkey. I will be pissed if there's no turkey."

"Patrick, we're going to the Q's for Thanksgiving." Robin walked away.

Alexis held the phone to her ear with her shoulder while she filed away her documents in her office. "Dara, I hate to say it, but Jason and Sam screwed up the family delineations. I was hoping they would be doing Thanksgiving at Wonderland. But nooo they're definitely going to the Q's. Even Jax is moaning to me about having to be there and be at Carly's. And that means I have to choose between three houses instead of two. I don't have that kind of time for a holiday I can't stand."

Nikolas went into Stefan's office. "Uncle...any thoughts to Thanksgiving?"

Stefan spun around to Nikolas in his chair. "Well. I suspect it will be you, Alexis, Mikkos, the girls, Gallos, and Lorenzo. Sam and Jason are invited if they so choose. I invited Kevin Collins and Lucy Coe. Dara Jensen will also be joining us."

"Go ahead and say it."

Stefan clicked his pen. "Say what?"

"Laura. I know you wish to invite Laura."

"Nikolas, how do you feel about Laura's return?"

"Uncle, I wish to denounce my title."

"I can not accept that."

"Under what circumstances will you accept it?"

"I've put a bit of thought into the possibility that you would choose to denounce your title. You've done this before and I was not previously prepared. But now I am. I'm working on grooming your replacement."

Nikolas was surprised by Stefan's words. "Excuse me? My replacement? Who would that be?"

"It's still in progress, but I am looking into what needs to be done to put Mikkosavich in your place."

"Are you kidding? Mikkosavich? Alexis would never go for that."

"If Alexis has a choice." Stefan raised his brow. "That's just between us Nikolas. You can either make this easy or you can make it hard. It's your choice."

"Is this because I don't have an heir? Are you blackmailing me right now?"

"Precisely." Stefan didn't flinch.

* * *

><p>"I'm so nervous." Kristina hopped in place at the light waiting to cross the street to the little church on the corner.<p>

Michael took her hand. "Nothing to be nervous about. I don't know much about AA, but they do their best to make you comfortable."

The light changed and Michael and Kristina hurried across the street. Kristina took another deep breath before ascending the concrete steps to the church.

"I hate churches." Kristina said.

"You know why? Because Dad only goes to one when something bad happens."

Once Kristina and Michael made it to the entrance, she pulled a rosary from her pocket. "Speaking of..." She dangled it in front of Michael's face. "It belonged to Grandma Adela. I carry it with me everywhere. Dad didn't believe me when I told him that I still had it from my Christening ceremony."

Michael admired the rosary. "And you've survived so it's been good to you. You'll make it through this Kristina. I think you should tell Dad and Alexis what you did today. They'll be proud of you."

"I haven't done it yet."

They both went inside the church to the sound of the organ playing a Christmas tune.

"Do you ever want to get married?" Kristina asked.

"One day I guess. Haven't thought about it. I sometimes still can't see beyond prison and what happened to me, but I'm getting better." He put his arm around her.

They made it down the stairs where A.J. was setting up for the next meeting. A.J. caught Kristina's eye and greeted her with a warm smile.

"You gonna stay?" A.J. asked.

Michael stretched out his hand to A.J. "I hope it's ok that I came with my sister. My name is Michael."

"Nice to meet you Michael. Yes. This is an open meeting." A.J. shook Michael's hand. He focused on Kristina. "You still don't have to say your name or you can even make one up."

"Ok. My name is Natasha."

"Welcome Natasha and Michael. I am Alan. Take a seat anywhere. I'll start the meeting with my people that have been here before and we'll go around the circle. You don't have to say anything. Everyone that's been here before took the first meeting to just soak everything in."

"Are you a recovered alcoholic?" Michael asked.

"Yes. I am. It cost me a lot including my family. It also cost me my son. Alcohol became my biggest regret. You seem pretty young Natasha. You still have time to get on the right track. We all have time."

"So there's a chance that I'm not really an alcoholic but just young and dumb?"

"Maybe...but being here will help you get the answers to some of your questions."

* * *

><p>Lulu showed up at Crimson. She noticed Maxie hard at work at her desk editing the New Year's issue of the magazine.<p>

"The holiday is already a bust." Lulu dropped a stack of magazines on her desk. "So everyone seems to be going to the Q's for Thanksgiving. What about you? You're still coming right?"

Maxie looked up from her work. "Yea. About that...Spinelli wants to spend it with Sam and Jason since it's Alana's first. Is that bad? I can stop by later."

"Mac will be at the Brownstone. Don't you want to spend the day with Mac?"

"Uncle Mac gets so depressed since Georgie is dead. He hates Thanksgiving now. Why don't we just consolidate and all head over to the Q's? Monica is totally excited and I offered to help her with decorations."

"My issue with that is Brenda."

"What about Brenda? I thought we were over hating her."

"I see her here all the time; I don't need to spend the holiday with her too."

"What else is going on Lulu?"

"Dante is Alec's biological father."

"Shut up!" Maxie rolled her chair over to Lulu. "So Brenda totally lied."

"Brenda didn't know. And I have no right to be mad at her."

The elevator to Crimson opened and Stefan stepped out.

"Hello Ladies." Stefan bowed in Lulu's direction. "Leslie Lu, I came to formally invite you and your mother to Wyndemere for Thanksgiving."

Maxie rolled her chair back to her desk. "No comment." She buried her face in her edits.

"We might need to take you up on that since everyone seems to be ending up in one of three places. I'll check with my mom. If she says yes, are Lucky and Elizabeth invited?"

"Lucky is always welcome at Wyndemere." Stefan said. "The invite comes from Nikolas as well. He's having a difficult time and I believe it would be wonderful to have his mother and sister there to be a support system."

* * *

><p>Anna went into Robert's office at the PCPD. "I'm canceling Thanksgiving." She took a seat.<p>

Robert finished studying his paperwork. "This is a travesty. That child is our grandson. I couldn't sleep last night. I'm heartbroken over this. I just keep playing back when I went into my apartment and found Robin there waiting for me. _Hi I'm Robin_ she said to me in that sweet little voice. All the years I missed of that little girl's life. All the years that we both missed of both of our children because of Caesar Faison. I won't let that happen again. As much as I fought being a grandpa, my best days are playing tea party with Emma. I remember letting Robin handcuff me to the furniture until I figured out her ever-changing secret word. Those are the things I miss. Not how many bad guys I've caught or how many cases I've cracked."

"That's why I don't want to do Thanksgiving. I can't pretend to be happy right now. I can't be someplace enjoying family when my son is stuck by himself and I can't spend it with both Emma and Mikkos."

"You said Franco cooks?" Robert asked.

"Really well. And I'm still alive." She smirked.

"You think he makes turkey?"

"I've got no problems putting him to work."

"I've got a plan. I think we can pump him for information. I'm talking details on Helena's associates and even specifics about her programming. He has to know these things. I think we should invite Agent Bates as well."

* * *

><p>Sam could barely get her day going. She wasted it away into the night and decided to go in to her office at the Haunted Star—the bar. "Luke!" She climbed onto the bar just wanting to finally get some rest.<p>

"I'm coming!" Luke emerged from his office. "Already?"

Sam lifted her head. "No. I'm not drinking." She pulled up to her knees.

"Nonsense. What can I shake up for you?"

"How is Laura? Have you seen her?"

Luke shook his martini shaker and poured Sam a drink. "I did. Brought her flowers from a grave yard." He handed her the martini. "It's dry. You look like you could use something to knock you on your ass."

"Can I ask you a sensitive question? I've wanted to ask you this for a long time."

"Ask away. You want a cigar too?"

"No." Sam sat down and sipped her drink. "So you raped Laura…"

"That's how all conversations should start. Do I need to turn on the blues? Better yet…how 'bout some disco?" Luke took the remote from the shelf and flipped through the music until he could hear the bass start. "You hear that?"

"Uh yea, but I don't know the song."

"It's called Rise. Every time I hear that song, I'm disgusted with myself."

Sam took the remote and shut off the music. "This was playing when you raped Laura…I'm just guessing."

"Exactly."

"Why did you do it Luke? You're one of my favorite people. I don't look at you and see rapist."

"Is this about Franco? If it is, he and I are no different. I'll be the first to admit that."

"How did you know about Franco?"

"Jason." Luke polished his drinking glasses. "He was ready and willing to claim that baby girl as his own even if she wasn't his." He blew the lent particles from the glass.

"I'm an ass. I didn't want to burden him with this whole thing."

"Marriage fail Sam." Luke warned.

Sam looked at him annoyed. "What does that mean?"

"Don't hide things from your husband. He'll always find out the truth. This town is too small to not find out the truth. You didn't do anything wrong Sam."

Luke stood at alert. "Quiet. I hear footsteps." He put down his towel.

The wood of the yacht stairs creaked. Sam slipped down from the bar and stood behind Luke holding tight to his shirt.

"Who's out there? !" Luke yelled.

Faison appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you open to visitors?" He approached the bar with caution. "I overheard Samantha's quandary. Franco is an animal. He has no self control. I failed as a father to him."

Sam buried her nails into Luke's back remembering Faison from Pentonville.

"It's ok Princess. Faison is all talk." He nudged Sam to stay behind him. "What do you want?"

"I thought I'd interest you in a proposition."

"The last time I made a deal with the devil my son was kidnapped and brainwashed."

"Hear me out Lucas Spencer."

"Why should I listen to a man that beat me up in the Spoon Island tunnels?"

Faison chuckled. "I did you no physical harm My Friend. That was Stavros. He's a master of martial arts but a fool that wears his heart on his sleeve for that snotty nose son of his. I'm tired of it. I want to break away from Helena and her ilk."

"You've been working with Helena for years. Why break away now?"

Faison leaned on the bar. "I found out a bit of information. Helena showed her hand to me." His eyes wandered around Luke to Sam still using him as a barrier to her terror of Faison. "Come out and play Samantha. Franco bragged to me about his conquest of you."

Sam's heart tumbled into her stomach. "Luke…" Her voice trembled.

Luke grabbed Faison by his the lapel of his coat. "You don't talk shit in my casino."

Faison snatched Luke's hand away. "It's not shit. Samantha was merely a notch in Franco's belt. He switched his obsession from Jason to her. He saw Lorenzo as a way back into Helena's good graces. She had grown frustrated with his artistic ambitions. If you want details Samantha, I can provide them. Franco was a master storyteller. He enjoyed sharing. And he shared every little detail with me."

Sam started to cry. She took comfort in burying her face in Luke's back.

"Get out of my casino!" Luke shouted.

"Before I go, don't you want the piece of information that Helena let slip?"

Luke could feel his blood pressure rising. His heart pounded in his chest. He reached behind and grabbed a whiskey bottle ready to break it against Faison skull. "If I had a gun and Sam weren't here, you'd be a dead man right now."

"The Cassadine game of thrones has begun. King Mikkosavich's illegitimate son is among us. Even Stavros may lose his place. And Stefan is fighting to keep his. He'll stop at nothing to get it. He'll even walk all over Natasha." Faison backed away from the counter. "I'll tell you more when you're ready to hear it."

Luke put down the bottle onto the counter and watched Faison slink from the yacht. He reached behind him. "Sam. It's alright. I'll call Jason."

"No!" Sam held tight to Luke. Her tears drench his shirt. "Who is he?"

"You can't listen to him. He likes to play games, but I'm not playing this time." Luke wrapped his arms around Sam and held her close. "I think I owe you a dive don't I?"

Sam moved her head. "You do. I found a diamond for you."

"Big girls don't cry. Ethan would tell you to buck up. We got more diamonds to find…and I'm guessing an illegitimate son."

* * *

><p>The circle was complete. As Kristina watched and listened to each person, one by one, tell their story for struggle, she gripped tight to Michael's hand undecided as to whether she was ready to share. The closer it came to her turn, the more she tuned out.<p>

A.J. rubbed his hands together. "For the newcomers, you don't have to stay on topic, but I'd like to know how the holidays affect your ability to stay sober. It's a difficult time for me. I'm no longer in contact with my family. I caused them so much pain. Even though I have maintained my sobriety, I don't know that they'll ever forgive me for all the pain that I've caused." He touched Kristina's arm. "We can end the meeting or we can throw it to you Young Lady."

"No." Kristina quickly shook her head.

"Come on. We came all this way." Michael said.

Kristina tried to blank out the stares. She could tell that they were stares of sympathy. She felt ten sets of hands reaching out to her to show her that everything would be ok. "I am powerless over alcohol…"

"Do you want to share your name?" A.J. asked.

Kristina pulled at her sleeves to wipe her eyes. She couldn't keep her restless legs still. "Uh, Kristina…I can't lie. I was going to say my name is Natasha, but it wouldn't be sincere."

"Welcome Kristina." An older man calmly said across the way.

"Thank you. I stopped listening to the stories because I was trying to think of what I would say. I don't know if I'm an alcoholic. But since you brought up the holiday, tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I'm not sure that I even want to be around…Ugh." She shook her hands. "I don't mean like suicide. I mean, I would prefer to just check out. Be alone. My family is pretty complicated. Everyone hates each other. My mother is mad at me. I don't know that she loves me anymore. My father is the alcoholic. I never see him without a drink in his hand."

Kristina looked in the eyes of her audience and could tell that they were listening. "My mother only drinks when she can't sleep which is all the time. So I guess I learned this habit from my parents. It kind of started in high school because the other kids were doing it. But then I realized I can't function without it, but now I can't function with it. I failed out of Yale because of alcohol. I disappointed my family. Or maybe I didn't disappoint my family and alcohol just makes me delusion."

Kristina looked to A.J.

"Kristina, how do you think you'll spend your holiday?" A.J. asked.

"I'd rather spend it in my apartment drinking. I won't be allowed to because my dad will force me to join the rest of the family, but I won't enjoy it. I guess I am an alcoholic."

Kristina found a sense of freedom in her realization. She dried her tears and sat back in her chair with a small piece of tranquility.

"Thanks for sharing Kristina. You give all of us hope. Sometime realization is the epiphany that you need to move forward in your healing process." A.J. said.

* * *

><p>Sam found her favorite spot on the bar. She loved lying down on the cold wood freshly wiped down by Luke one last time for the night. The chill was medicine to her feverish cheeks still warm from the tears.<p>

"Can I at least get you a blanket?" Luke asked.

Sam was a bit cold but she thought she could talk herself into leaving and heading home. "No thank you." With Luke she was diminished to the voice of a child.

Luke dimmed the lights, pulled out one of his cigars, and went over to the roulette table to carefully slip on the cover. He noticed Alexis sneak down the stairs and angled his head in the direction of the bar. "Don't mind me." He mouthed.

After Faison left, Luke filled Alexis in on as much as he could before she hung up the phone to rush over to the Haunted Star from her office. Sam had closed her eyes wishing she could levitate from the bar and be transported home into the safety of her bed.

"_Samantha_." Alexis' voice singing her name was music to Sam's ears. "Don't make me break out in full opera. I am not Kristin Bergman." Alexis pulled up a stool to the bar.

Sam didn't want to open her eyes. It was all a dream to hear her mother's soft voice and smell the sweet smoke of Luke's cigar. She could feel Alexis' hand resting on her back. "I'm ok. I'd feel better if you did sing."

"That's a tall order Sam." Luke sat in his recliner across the room in the dark.

"Sometimes talking about it doesn't help. I just started therapy again so I'm not one to talk."

Sam opened her eyes and pulled her body into a ball on the bar. "A song would be nice. I bet you sound just as good as Grandma."

"Ok. You asked for it. _You are my sunshine. My only sunshine_…"

"Hand motions Natasha! I want pizzazz!" Luke got up to cheer her on.

Alexis threw Luke the middle finger. She focused back on Sam. "Let me start from the beginning."

Luke drummed on the counter. "I got your rhythm."

Alexis started again. "_The other night, Dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke, Dear, I was mistaken and I hung my head and cried; You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy. When skies are grey. You'll never know Dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_."

Sam sat up on the bar. All she could think to do was sob like a child.

"Was it bad?" Alexis asked.

"Stavros took me away from you and Franco ruined my life—our lives." Sam sniffled through her tears.

Luke went back to his recliner. He hung his head in shame remembering his own transgressions.

Alexis cuddled Sam. "I hope this isn't about Mikkos. I'm sorry Dear. I was just having a bad day. And I know what it's like to be violated and not be able to remember exactly what happened and why it happened and what you could have done differently. And I won't tell you that it wasn't your fault just to placate you."

Sam was relieved to have her mother there. She was thankful that Luke understood what she needed. Aside from the opportunity to wear her mother's stolen sapphire and diamond necklaces on her wedding day, the best gift that Sam received was her mother's memories of her birth.

_Though there were things Alexis didn't want to remember, memories started to flood her head. She pulled up her hand and touched Sam's face. "I remember." She mumbled._

_Sam lifted her head. "Yea?"_

"_When you were born..." Alexis could barely speak but speaking helped her know she was still alive. "You had lots of hair."_

"_What color?" Sam asked hoping to keep Alexis awake._

"_Dark. Definitely an Alcazar..."_

"_Was I big or small?"_

_Alexis tried to open her eyes. "Small but bigger than Kristina."_

_Sam agreed. "Kristina was a preemie. I was born on time huh?"_

"_Strong like bull...you were." Alexis tried her best Russian accent._

"_I'm a Taurus. Yes. Jason would agree I'm a little bull headed."_

"_Then Stavros took you away..." Alexis drifted off again._


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

_**Thanksgiving Part I**_

Stefan loved Thanksgiving. He was pretty much the only one. For him, it was the one holiday where everyone put down their swords and tried their best to get along. He was a child on Christmas morning watching the snow fall on Spoon Island from the window in his office. He missed his father. He recalled Mikkosavich being both a hard-edged man that demanded respect, but also able to be easily broken by his love of his children.

"Happy Thanksgiving Uncle Stefan."

Stefan turned to Molly grinning as she, too, enjoyed the holiday in her love of all things romantic. "Will you be assisting Ms. Lansbury with the preparations?"

Molly opened her book with her list of things to do and activities she hoped to pull off for the day. "The turkey is in the oven. Do you have a preference for dessert? Ms. Lansbury suggested we accommodate our guests so she's going for Greek for Gallos and scones for Lorenzo. Does that work?"

Stefan sat on the edge of his desk engrossed in hearing Molly just as excited as him. "Tell me more."

"Ok." Molly flipped through her notes. "Oh, the apple pie is coming from Kelly's. Mom loves Grandpa Mike's recipe." She was immediately distracted by the snow picking up outside the window. "Did Grandpa Mikkos do that?"

Stefan looked back. "I believe he did. My father loved the snow. It was his favorite element. He only enjoyed the rain for sleeping."

"What about the sun? My dad loved the sun. That's why he moved to California. They say it never rains there."

"Well they are wrong. I've seen it rain in California. How are you holding up Miss Molly?"

Molly put down her pad. "Dad loved Thanksgiving. He said it was about family getting together one time a year even if they hate each other. Is that true Uncle Stefan? Do you hate everyone coming today?"

"Hate is such a strong word Molly. I am surrounding myself with those that I love. We don't always get along but the love is there and that's all that matters. I'll take your mother for example. At the moment, I'm not happy with her. She knows it. But I love her."

"Even when you banished her from Spoon Island? She told me about that. But you were dead then."

Stefan smiled. "Yes Molly. Even when I banned her from Spoon Island. That was the worst time of my life. But, as you can see, we got over it. Though I am close to banishing her again."

"Will I ever be banished from Wyndemere Uncle Stefan?"

"No Molly. You are always welcome at Wyndemere if you so choose to be here."

* * *

><p>Alexis stopped her morning run at the door of Kelly's. She peeked in the glass door to see if Mike was around. She jogged in place until she saw the light spill from the kitchen and Mike step out. She wrapped her arms around her body to show him how cold it was outside.<p>

Mike went to the door. "You and Kristina are just alike."

Alexis rushed in and pulled the gloves from her hands. "Really? Tell me you have pie and coffee? I'm going to need to be drugged to get through this day. What is the time?"

Mike poured coffee for Alexis. "6am. You going to Sonny's?"

Alexis inhaled the steam of her coffee. "I don't know. I'm heading to Wyndemere now. I can't disappoint Molly. She's been up since 3am helping Ms. Lansbury with dinner. And it is her first holiday without Ric."

Mike's jaw dropped. "Wyndemere? I thought the girls were going to Sonny's?"

"I wasn't aware of that." Alexis sipped her coffee. "I can account for the eldest. I was with her last night. I can't seem to find Kristina. And don't ask me where the boychild is. I'm trying not to stress myself out by calling Mac on that one. I lost the visitation schedule and my intern. Have you seen my intern?"

"So you're missing two children and an intern?"

"Exactly. Pie? Where is it?" She snapped her fingers.

"Coming right up." Mike went into the kitchen.

Alexis put her phone on the counter and tried to wake up. The door to Kelly's opened and Robert walked in. Alexis didn't notice as she grabbed the newspaper from the counter to read.

"Alexis?"

Alexis turned to Robert. "Hello."

Robert kissed Alexis' cheek. "Mornin'. I'm heading to Anna's and could use a pick me up." 

Mike walked out with a piping hot pie in his hands. "You want the whole thing?"

"I think I have the time." Alexis took the pie and grabbed a cutter from the counter. "Would you like to join me Robert?"

Robert pulled up a stool. "Sure. I'll take a slice and a cup of tea if you don't mind Mike."

"Coming up." Mike said.

Robert looked at Alexis wanting to say something as she seemed clueless herself. "To think a year ago..."

Alexis put down the newspaper. "Sam and Jason's wedding. Can't believe it's been a damn year. I'm going to try not to have an anxiety attack right now."

"What's wrong Love?"

"Well you just reminded me that Mikkosavich will be one. And I have no clue what to do for his first birthday. Any ideas?"

"He'll be one huh? What does he like?"

"He loves his Lamby. I'm not sure where it came from. I thought I took it away and gave it back to Kristina. Anyway, that's about it. Maybe a safari theme? That would make Jason happy. And Lord knows we must always make Jason happy."

Robert stared in his cup of tea trying his best to keep his mouth shut. "At that age, I think all they want to do is roll around in a sugary birthday cake. Unfortunately, I've missed every first birthday."

Alexis shoved pie in her mouth. "So sorry. Don't mean to be insensitive. How is Franco? You said you're going to Anna's. I imagine you two have made amends on this issue. Mac said you weren't happy about the arrangement."

"No comment." He drank his tea. "The Lamby came from Anna."

Alexis dropped her fork. "Excuse me?"

"Anna gave Mikkosavich the Lamby."

"Why?"

"Robin said that you were trying to find another one for him and you weren't having much luck. So Robin remembered that her baby sister, Leora, had a Lamby."

"Oh no. He shouldn't keep it. I'm sure Leora wants it back."

"She's dead Alexis. I don't think she has much use for it."

Chills went down Alexis' spine. She picked up her phone and read a message from Nikolas telling her he was with Mikkos. She tried to figure out an exit strategy. "Well my foot has been inserted way too many times this morning. Maybe it's lack of sleep. I had a long night with Sam."

"Is she ok?" Robert asked.

Alexis put cash down on the counter and gathered her things to leave. "Your son raped her. Happy Thanksgiving." She hurried away and left Kelly's.

* * *

><p>Jason found Brenda in the guest room unpacking her boxes from her shopping spree in Manhattan. "What's all of this? You moving in?"<p>

Brenda looked up from her unpacking. " Take your shirt off!"

"Why?"

"Just take it off." Brenda stood up and pulled Jason's shirt up. "Come on. Trust me. We gotta get everybody dressed and over to the Q's."

"Wait. Why can't I get in my bedroom. Sam locked the door on me. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Just do what I ask. It'll make her laugh. Take off the shirt." Brenda bent down and grabbed a sweater from one of her boxes.

Jason pulled off his shirt. "I don't know why I do everything you ask me to do. There should really be some boundaries in this relationship."

"If you weren't so dumb, I'd think you were hot. You are hot but not my type. But you kind of are my type."

Jason tighten his jaw. "Brenda, you better have a damn good reason for why I had to take my shirt off."

Brenda held up a brown, snow-flaked reindeer sweater. "It's Ralph Lauren! Not too much on the reindeer with a touch of masculinity." 

Jason covered his eyes and his bare chest. "No. I am not wearing that!"

"Yes you are." She shoved the sweater in his hands. "Put it on! I got one for Mikkos and Spencer too. You guys are going to wear matching Thanksgiving sweaters for a family photo. So are Dante and Alec."

Jason pulled the sweater over his head. "What? Dante and Alec?"

"Dante is Alec's father."

"You're kidding! Does Sonny know?"

Brenda helped him pulled the sweater down over his rippling abs. "Dante is telling him today. If you hear yelling, it's more than likely Sonny. But who cares." She stepped back to look at him. "You really are going to make Sam's day. It's very tight European. I should've gotten a bigger size. You can't pull off European. I guess it'll be ok. Just don't wear skinny leg jeans with it and you'll be copasetic."

"Sometimes I think you speak another language." Jason picked at the wool of the sweater. "Is this a woman thing with Sam? Like that time of the month or something?"

"Exactly." Brenda stepped back again. "You look so handsome. Just give her time. She really doesn't want to discuss it. As long as everyone gets along today, she'll be fine and then you and Sam go off on your honeymoon. Are you excited?"

"Yes. I've been begging her for this honeymoon."

"Don't worry about Alana. We got a schedule all worked out. Nikolas and I are going to stay here and watch her together."

Jason slowly nodded his head. "What are you telling me?"

"Nikolas and I decided to be friends. He promises not to talk about his heir and I promise not to bore him with Crimson talk. And that way Alana stays here and we'll just play house with your adorable kid. So I am in fact moving in."

Jason hugged Brenda. "Thank you. I love you and I am thankful for you."

Warm water from the shower head poured down on Sam. She wanted to be reminded of a happy time in her life. When she woke up that morning wishing it was all a bad dream, she decided she'd remember the waterfalls in Hawaii raining down on her. She laid down on the floor of tub and let the water fall on her naked body. Sam lifted her head and eyed the stopper. She reached for it and pulled the knob up. The tub slowly filled with water. She put her head back down and felt the water start to rise around her warming her body and cutting the chills. Sam debated with herself as whether she should let the water rise enough to suffocate her.

Alana's cries vibrated through the baby monitor sitting on the vanity in the bathroom. Sam came to her senses and reached over to shut off the water. She held on the edge of the tub trying to convince herself to get out.

"Happy Thanksgiving Little Miracle and Little Silent One." Spinelli's voice chimed through the monitor as he calmed Alana's cries.

Sam's body shivered from the air. She laid her head on the edge of the cold, porcelain tub.

"Momma..." Mikkos' voice carried from the monitor to Sam's ears.

"Yes Little Silent One." Spinelli carried Mikkos in his arms as the both of them watched over Alana in her crib. "Today is Thanksgiving Little Silent One. Do you know what you're thankful for?"

Jason walked into the nursery scratching at his body. "Have you seen Sam this morning?"

Spinelli looked at Jason in slight horror. "What is that monstrosity you're wearing Stone Cold?"

"Brenda. There ain't much I'd do for her, but she claims Sam wants me to wear this crap."

Spinelli handed off Mikkos to Jason. "I will see if I can cheer up Fair Samantha."

Brenda went downstairs to Nikolas waiting in the foyer. "No luck. She refuses to come out."

Nikolas looked down and guided his shoe along the pattern in the floor. "Maybe going away will be good for her. I've alerted the staff at the villa to ensure that Jason and Sam's stay is the most comfortable that it could possibly be."

"You're so good to Sam."

"I try. I'm looking forward to spending some time with Alana and Spencer. And of course Alec. I don't know much about him." Nikolas went into the sitting room and found a bottle of wine. "Tell me about him."

"Well he loves light sabers. He keeps telling me about this sword that he said Spencer gave to Alexis so now I think he's into the real thing. You think you could give him some fencing lessons?"

Nikolas pulled the cork from the wine bottle. "Wait. What? Sword? What sword?"

"Something about a sword in a box."

Nikolas held the wine bottle over a glass thinking to himself. "I'll need to ask Alec about that. But yes I'd love to show him how to fence."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not with the right equipment. I hope to teach Mikkosavich one day." Nikolas handed Brenda a glass of wine. "Your son would be safe with me. Happy Thanksgiving. I'm happy to be spending part of it with you."

"You're such a liar." Brenda blushed.

"You've grown on me. Tell me the story of saving me in a skintight red suit. Sounds like a Crimson cover to me."

"Oh my God!" She hit Nikolas. "You just gave me inspiration for the Valentine's Day cover—Superwoman!"

* * *

><p>Anna held up the raw turkey for Franco. "How do you feel about putting your hand up its ass?"<p>

Franco finished tying up the turkey. "You can put it in the roaster now." He slipped on his plastic gloves. "You might find this weird, but I don't care for inserting my bare hands in a turkey's carcass.

Anna grabbed the stuffing from the fridge. "Well we can flip for it. I'm fair."

"That's what gloves are for." Franco snapped the gloves on his hands. "Happy Thanksgiving Anna." He scooped up a handful of stuffing and inspected it before stuffing it inside the turkey.

Robert arrived at the cottage with Agent Bates. "Anna!" Robert called for her. "Agent Bates and I have arrived. Are we early?"

Anna stepped out from the kitchen. "No. Turkey is going in the oven now. I'm happy you could join us Agent Bates."

Franco went out the living room. He rubbed his hands on his pants. "Agent Bates, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Likewise." Agent Bates nodded. "I'm usually working on Thanksgiving so this is a nice change."

"I can't remember the last time I did Thanksgiving. Not my favorite holiday." Anna noticed Robert frowning. "You ok?"

"Do you have whiskey? Any hard liquor?" Robert asked.

"I can get some." Franco went to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

Robert pulled out a chair at the table. "Could just use a drink. How about you Agent Bates?"

Agent Bates took a seat. "I won't turn down a drink."

Franco laid down the bottle of whiskey in the middle of the table. "Should I refrain from drinking. I'm told I'm going to be grilled over dinner."

Robert poured himself and Agent Bates a drink. "Do you have a problem with that? Have a seat Son."

Franco sat down. "No Sir. Ask away."

Robert twirled his drink glass in his hand. "Did you rape Sam McCall?"

Anna moved over to the table. "I was hoping for lighter fare today."

"I don't like denial Anna. I got a whole lotta denial today. Alexis Davis had the nerve to sit there and pretend she knew nothing about Mikkos. I don't believe for a minute that she doesn't know. If Sam knows, Alexis knows. So tell me Franco. Did you rape Sam McCall?"

"You spoke to Alexis?" Anna asked.

"I ran into her at Kelly's. I kept my mouth shut. Answer the question Franco."

Franco crossed his arms. "I took advantage of her. I did not rape her. That would imply I did something to her against her will."

"What the hell does that mean? On what planet is Sam willing doing anything with you." Robert asked.

"Were drugs involved?" Agent Bates asked.

"Yes Sir. Drugs were involved."

"How about we start from the beginning Franco?" Agent Bates asked.

"He likes to be called Robert." Anna said.

Robert laid his elbows on the table and cupped his face in his hands ready to listen. "Start from the beginning Son. From your earliest memories. I want to know everything. What is Helena's plan?"

"Helena wants her power back." Franco said.

"How does she intend to get it?" Agent Bates asked.

"She sold her programming formulas for money. Alexis and I were merely her test runs. She also says we were failures. She likes to use children, mostly orphans. Plus she feels children are easy to make obedient to her instructions."

"What does she hope to achieve with the programming?" Robert asked.

"She strips the subject of all emotions. Makes it easy for them to do harm to others. Your allegiance is to the Queen. But she is a Queen with no power. She only regains her power when King Mikkosavich is alive."

Anna sat down next to Franco. "When? Explain when."

"Helena has stored the body of King Mikkosavich. She hopes to use the antidote used on me to one day revive King Mikkosavich. She believes that he will side with her and give her back her power."

Robert looked at Anna. "This is not good." He relaxed in his chair. "How loyal are Stefan and Stavros to their father?"

"Screw Stefan and Stavros, King Mikkosavich has an illegitimate son that is loyal to Helena. Like Lorenzo Alcazar, he has a financial stronghold on the Cassadines. It's the only reason Helena allows Lorenzo to live."

Robert sat up again. "Do tell. What is his name?"

"Gallos Castanellos. He was born Valentin Cassadine and was given away by Helena Cassadine to a wealthy family in Greece. But he's not aware that he is Mikkosavich's son and neither are the other Cassadines."

Robert tapped the table. "I am aware of a Valentin Cassadine but never been able to put a face to the name. This is wonderful Franco. Despite being a rapist and murderer, you're growing favor in my eyes."

* * *

><p>Molly helped Ms. Lansbury set the grand table in the dining room.<p>

Gallos walked in with a glass of iced vodka in his hand. "How much longer Ladies? I could eat a hog right about now."

"We must wait for Master Nikolas and the other guests to arrive." Ms. Lansbury said.

Alexis walked in. "Gallos. Do you have time for business before dinner?" She laid a kiss on Molly's forehead.

"Of course." Gallos ushered Alexis out of the dining room. "Your daughter , Molly, is simply a pleasure. All of your children have been quite hospitable. It seems I have yet to meet your daughter, Kristina?"

"I'm sure you'll meet her soon. How are things looking for Lorenzo on the charges?"

"Natasha, I asked you not to worry. The charges will go away. But Alcazar must be careful. We need that route hence the reason it was suggested that he get back in. He needs the protection of the New York families."

"I don't know for sure that he can count on them not to stab him in the back."

Gallos could tell the conversation was more then business. "Do you love Alcazar? That would make me so sad."

"You didn't get the text?"

"What text?"

"I had sex with Sonny in the elevator. You don't have to worry about me and Alcazar."

Gallos tossed back his drink. "That little pepsqueak of a man, Sonny Corinthos? He's got nothing on me."

"I see the way you look at me. It's kind of creepy Gallos."

"Natasha, do you not find me attractive? Don't break my heart today. At least lie to me. This vodka is potent enough for things to happen." His smile twinkled in his eyes.

"I do anything inappropriate with you, I'll regret it later." She poked him in the chest. "But you are on my radar. If I ever need to piss both of them off, you're my guy."

The flirting was interrupted by Nikolas walking in. "Alexis, if you don't mind, Mikkos is with Sam and Jason." Nikolas pulled his phone from his pocket. "And Brenda put him in a hideous reindeer sweater."

Alexis looked at the phone. "Oh god. They're torturing my baby over there. How is Sam?"

"I feel like I should tell Jason why Sam is acting this way. But I don't think it's my place. She's locked herself in the bedroom all day."

"I agree. It's not your place. So I'm down to one kid on Thanksgiving? Where is Kristina?"

* * *

><p>Kristina checked her phone again for the address. She balled up her fist and knocked lightly. She could hear stirring inside the apartment. Michael came up behind her.<p>

"I don't think this is a good idea Krissy. Dad is expecting us home."

A.J. opened his door. "Whoa. How did you find me?"

"Your address was on the card." Kristina held up the card. "Don't call me a stalker. I'm just a lover."

"Sorry Alan. Krissy thought it would be a good idea to spend Thanksgiving with you, but we will leave if you want us to go away."

"Come on in."

Kristina and Michael went into A.J. modest studio apartment.

"This is a cool place." Kristina went up to a colorful painting gracing A.J.'s wall. "Who painted this?"

"It's this guy that was an artist turned serial killer. It's a good conversation piece. Franco is his name."

Michael grabbed at his chest with a sinking feeling. "It's a small world. I mean it Alan...if we're intruding, we'll go."

A.J. pulled a ham out of the oven. "Do you eat? I've got plenty. I was just gonna watch some football."

Kristina went to stove and stirred the pot. "Perfect. We'll stay. I don't want you to be alone today. You helped me out a lot. I haven't had a drink since yesterday. That's pretty good for me."

A.J. opened a bottle of apple cider. "Take it one day at a time Kristina. I found if you count your days of sobriety, you're more likely to fail. Don't even think about it."

Michael stood in front of the painting. His eyes fixated on the obscure colorful shapes. "We shouldn't stay too long. We're expected back in Port Charles."

A.J. knocked over the glass filled with cider onto the counter. He found a towel and started to wipe up his spill. "Michael, did you say Port Charles?"

Michael took his fixed gaze from the painting. "Yes. We're from Port Charles."

A.J. eyes searched Michael's face. "How old are you Michael?" He handed Michael a glass of cider.

"Thank you." Michael lifted the glass. "I'm 20."

"I don't know what this is, but it looks like it's ready." Kristina shut off the stove and wiped off her hands. "You said you have a son? Does he not visit you?"

"He and I are estranged." A.J. couldn't look at Michael knowing the truth was staring him in the face.

"That's sad. Well that's why we're here. Can we set the table?" Kristina asked.

A.J. put down his cider. "Yea sure. I guess it's big enough for all of us. The linens are in the closet over there." He paused. "Michael, what are you up to? I think it's great that you're supporting your sister. My sister was always my biggest fan. I miss her."

"Well I was shot a couple years ago and lost part of my memory." Michael said. "I did some time in prison. I was able to graduate from high school on time, but I work for my great-grandfather's company called ELQ and I'm an intern with Kristina's mother. She's an attorney."

A.J. soaked in all of the memories. The son he fought to his death for was there. He wanted to reach out and hold him. "I'm sure your great grandfather is proud of you."

"I guess. Every day I walk through the door, he just seems happy to have me there. I don't think I do anything all that special."

"Well if he's anything like my grandfather, just having you around is enough for him."

Kristina gathered the table linens in her arms and started to set the table. She noticed her phone ringing. "It's my mom. " She answered the phone. "What's up Mom?"

"Where are you Kristina?" Alexis paced.

"I'm having Thanksgiving with a friend in Manhattan."

"Since when? Your father is going to lose it. You better get back here asap. Did you bother to let anyone know you wouldn't be around?"

"Why are you yelling?" Kristina raised her voice.

Michael grew nervous. "We shouldn't stay."

"I'm not yelling. I'm being demanding. Can you at least be here for Molly? It's her first holiday without her father."

"Do you even care that I was gone? Or why I was gone? You didn't bother to ask. I'm not coming home." Kristina slammed her phone down on the table.

"Krissy, why did you do that?" Michael confronted her. "Why don't you just tell Alexis why you're here?"

"Kristina, I agree with Michael. I think your mother would be more understanding if you were just honest with her."

Kristina sat down at the table. "I'm not delusion. It's always about everybody else and what makes everyone else happy. My mother couldn't give three shits about Thanksgiving, but she wants me to be there because I need to accommodate Molly and her dead father."

"You're not hearing what she's saying Krissy."

"Michael, you can leave. I'm staying!" Kristina said.

"Was that Kristina?" Nikolas asked.

Alexis grabbed Nikolas' arm. "I just want to kill her."

"Can I be the bearer of bad news, but I think Kristina is right Alexis. I think you do tend to push her aside."

"Are you calling me a bad mother?" She punched Nikolas in the chest.

"No. It's not about being a bad mother. It's about realizing, when there multiple children involved, that you have to give due diligence to all of them. And I believe that Kristina tends to play second fiddle to the others."

Alexis was deeply offended. "I do everything in my power to please that child."

"Weren't you supposed to go to therapy with her? But instead you went with Michael? He's not even your son."

Alexis closed her eyes incensed. "Is this about me or is this about Laura? Because I have given you every part of me. I don't have anything else left to give you ungrateful brats!"

Laura walked in. "Nikolas, is there something you'd like to say to me? I apologize, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Alexis."

"Yes Laura. " Alexis said. "I'm so f*cking tired of being on the receiving end of everyone's abandonment issues. I have my own to deal with." She stormed from the room.

"Happy Thanksgiving to her. I don't mean to start anything."

Nikolas wanted to hide. "It's true. Kristina needs Alexis."

"Let's talk about Nikolas. I can't take back the past. Unlike Alexis, I was a terrible mother. I admit that. I chose the easy way out in abandoning you. I chose Lucky over you. It's not Luke's fault. It's not Lulu's fault nor Lucky's. It's not even Stavros' fault. I made the choice to leave you on the Cassadine Islands because I knew you were in good hands with Stefan. I gave birth to a prince. That's a tall order that I didn't think I could fill."

"If they gave classes on raising a prince, Alexis would be a wonderful teacher. She was there for me every step of the way. I commend her for giving up her own life and dedicating it to mine."

"I owe her, but I'd like it if you and I can move forward. You are my son—not Alexis'. It seems we take two steps forward and ten steps back. I'll be better about how I maneuver my relationships with you and Lucky. I guess I do worry about him more. You always seem like the strong one."

"I am the strong one." Nikolas smiled. "But I could use a shoulder to cry on every now and then. I'd like to not have to ask for it. my biggest flaw is pride. It goes with that whole prince territory. But I will allow you to work on it. And I will give you time to do so."

Alexis went into Stefan's office. "Have you heard the phrase that rulers make bad lovers? I think you fit that category."

"I have. And I do. I'd be the first to admit such." Stefan agreed. "I believe that all of our guests have arrived. Shall we entertainment them, Princess Natasha?"

"In what universe am I a Princess?" She took Stefan's hand.

"In the one where I'm the ruler." Stefan said.

* * *

><p>"Fair Samantha."<p>

Sam finally unlocked her bedroom door. Spinelli poked his head inside.

"You won't believe the scene downstairs." Spinelli wrung his hands knowing something was wrong as he watched her pack her suitcase. "Are you excited for the honeymoon?"

"Yes. I am. I just need to start this now since we're leaving so early. What's downstairs?"

"If you would come down, you won't be able to contain yourself. Have you seen those terrible family portraits online? We have one in the making. All that's missing is a Scotty dog for the Little Silent One and Little Miracle. Can we get a dog Fair Samantha? I'll clean up after it."

Sam continued to fold her clothes wanting to break down again. "Sure. What kind of dog? It has to be good with kids."

"Of course! When you and Stone Cold return, you will have a lovable dog. I will pick one. And it will be from a shelter as I know you are partial to mutts. It'll be the perfect Christmas gift."

"I hate this!" Spencer screamed trying to rip his reindeer sweater from his body. Jason balanced Mikkos and Alana on his lap while trying to wrangle Spencer on the couch.

"Come on Kid. You can take it off later." Jason tried to stay calm. "If Mikkos can wear it so can you."

Brenda set up the camera. "Jason, I need you to keep the peace. I swear you're like the old Lady in the shoe. He had so many damn kids...Spencer! Cool it!"

Alec ventured outside to the snowy grounds gathering a fresh coat from the sprinkles falling from the sky. He dug his hands in the snow and hauled a pile to his chest.

Stavros went to up Alec. "Happy Thanksgiving Alec."

Alec looked up at Stavros towering over him. "Stranger!"

Stavros cupped his hand over Alec's mouth. "It's ok. I'm not a stranger. I know your mother. Her name is Brenda. I also know Spencer."

Alec bit through Stavros hand and wiggled his tiny body free. He ran back into the house. "Stranger!"

Brenda went to Alec. "What? Stranger where?"

Alec rubbed his eyes. "Outside."

"Can you check Brenda? My hands are full." Jason said.

Brenda rushed outside but saw nothing unusual. "Are you sure Alec?"

Alec clung to Brenda. "Yes. He went away. But he was here."

Spinelli and Sam ran down the stairs hearing Alec from the top.

Sam stopped at the sight of Jason and all the children on the couch in their Thanksgiving outfits. "What are you wearing?" She covered her face embarrassed for him.

"Happy Thanksgiving. Hope it makes you smile." Jason said. "Brenda, snap the damn picture." He held the kids close and forced a smile.

"I need to make sure to get the sweaters." Brenda went over to the camera and made sure the angle was right before taking the shot. "Oh my God. Can I put this on the cover of Crimson?"

"You better not." Jason spoke through his teeth trying not to move with his arms full.

Sam pulled at her sleeves. "Between the motorcycle and your return to the reindeer sweaters, I don't know that I can love you any more than I already do. I'm sorry if it doesn't seem like it sometimes, but I am more then thankful for all of you."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**_Thanksgiving Part II_**

**Excerpts from "Alexis the Surrogate" Chapters 40 & 43**

The Greystone was void of life. Max and Milo stood guard at the doors like cement posts. Every once in awhile they'd exchange glances in wonder of where everyone was.

"What's Mr. C doing in there?" Max asked.

"I don't want to go in there." Milo planted his feet firmly on the ground in case Max decided to shove him inside to placate the boss.

There was hope when Dante drove up in the squad car. He stepped out smoothing out his wool reindeer sweater.

"What in the hell?" Milo spoke under his breath.

Dante slammed his car door and tried to play it cool as he strolled up the driveway. "Happy Thanksgiving." He stretched out his arms owning his ridiculous sweater. "This is why I'm single. But that's ok. My mother still loves me. My father might hate me after today. Is he inside?"

"Where the hell is everybody?" Max asked.

"Don't tell me nobody is here."

"Nobody." Milo said.

"Great. And I have good news." Dante went inside and noticed Sonny sitting at his desk. "Sonny?"

Sonny held up his drink to the air. "Happy F*cking Thanksgiving." He stood up. "Where in the hell is everybody? Dinner should've started like an hour ago. I'm pissed Dante!"

"I told you I had to work this morning and I'd get here a little late. Mom went to Bensonhurst for the weekend. Who else are you expecting?"

Sonny sipped his drink and ran his hand over Dante's sweater. "What the hell are you doing? What are you wearing?"

"Ralph Lauren." Dante grunted.

"Why?" Sonny eyed Dante with suspicion.

Dante looked away. "I'm Alec's father."

"How did we go from a f*cked up sweater to you being Alec's father?"

"I just found out."

Sonny heaved his drinking glass across the room smashing it against the banister.

Dante moved away towards the door. "Sonny? We can talk about this." He pleaded. "I just found out…though I had my suspicions."

Sonny shook his head. "You lied to me. You and Brenda both lied to me. She stood in my face on my wedding day and lied to me."

"Even if she told you the truth would you have married her? Probably not."

"You don't know jackshit about me and Brenda!"

"I know enough to know that Carly felt like it was a big deal to wait till your wedding day to tell you about Alec. Even she knew how you'd react. I'm telling you hot off the presses out of respect for you and your relationship with Brenda."

"She couldn't call me and tell me?"

"She's not going to call you Sonny…"

"Because she's off playing house with you! Get out of my house Dante. I don't want to see you, Brenda, or your bastard ever again. Just go."

"I'm leaving. But don't sit wondering why nobody is here. You ran everyone away. You just pretty much told me that you want nothing to do with me or your grandson anymore."

* * *

><p>Sam ventured into the brisk wind of Lila's rose garden. Her fingers trembled buttoning up her coat. She couldn't tell if it was the crisp air or nervousness. She could hear the laughter inside in the distance before the start of the Quartermaine's Thanksgiving dinner.<p>

It was almost a year ago that Sam and Jason stood before their family in the gardens and said their wedding vows.

_The minister continued. "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Jason, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."_

_Jason took Sam's ring and placed it on her finger. "Sam, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."_

_"By the same token Sam, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."_

_Sam took Jason's ring and placed it on his finger. "Jason, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."_

_"Now that Jason Moore Quartermaine and Samantha McCall have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife. Mr. Quartermaine, you may kiss your bride."_

Sam picked a rose encrusted in ice. It was a miracle to her that it survived. Her eyes followed the sounds to the bay window where she could see Monica and Maxie putting the finishing touches on the dining room table. Monica spent the morning choosing the room that would fit one table to hold twenty five adults and a smaller table for the children. Sam wanted to one day have the confidence and poise that flowed through Monica and Alexis passed onto them by Lila and Kristin. She sometimes felt unworthy to be in Monica's presence as she did when she first met Alexis upon her arrival into Port Charles.

"Sam?" Robin found Sam outside in a daze. "Monica wants everyone seated soon."

Sam clasped her hand around the stem of the rose pricking her palm with the thorns.

"Sam, Brenda called me. She told me what Caesar Faison said to you. Sam, this is the same man that blew up my parents' boat and made me believe they were dead. He could be screwing with your head."

"You're defending Franco because he's your brother." Sam dropped the rose to the ground. She inspected the speckles of blood in the palm of her hand.

Robin moved closer to Sam. "Please say you're kidding. You know me. We're friends. We've been thick as thieves. Why do you think that would change? I put my relationship with Jason on the line for you. Those tests could have come back with Franco as Alana's father and I would have lied for you."

Brenda went out to the rose garden. "Sam, what can we do to help? Like I will go snapped on Franco tonight and Robin would be right there with me."

"I can get you access to him and I would." Robin said. "But I also know that beating him up or going snapped on him won't take away the pain and the shame that you feel. It just won't."

"Robin's right Sam."

"Hello." Skye walked outside. "I saw a bunch of women outside and nobody fighting. I figured it was safe."

Robin put her arm around Sam. "So much girl power out here right now."

Sam perked up a little. "I'll be ok. Jason and I are going to Greece tomorrow and I will deal with it in my own way."

Monica and Maxie turned the lobby into a dazzling reception area where her guest list gathered taking bets on whether there would be turkey or pizza.

Spinelli slipped a pencil behind his ear and counted his bets on his pad as he waded between guests making sure everyone was accounted for. "Place your bets! All proceeds will go to children's ward at GH! Pizza is in the lead!" He shouted between his cupped hands.

For the children or child at heart, the chocolate fountain flowed with Spencer daring Alec to stick his tongue out to catch the liquid chocolate as it fell.

"I dare you!" Spencer grabbed a marshmallow on a stick and ran it under the fountain. He handed it off to Lila Rae and Emma to share. 'Ladies first."

"I double dog dare you Spencer." Alec said. "You go first. I'll go last."

Spencer balanced his body and touched the tip of his tongue to waterfall of warm sugar. He couldn't contain his amusement until Alec shoved him towards the fountain. Spencer held onto the table to get his footing before pummeling Alec to the ground. "Why did you push me?" Spencer inspected his sweater and noticed drops of chocolate. The wheels in Spencer's head started to turn. He reached into the fountain and smeared his chocolate-covered hands across his reindeer sweater.

Lila Rae and Emma gasped.

Alec ducked under the table. "You're in trouble now."

The guys of poker night couldn't get enough of each other. It was a man's club of one-track minds. The scenery changed but the conversation remained primitive and noise to Tracy's prying ears.

Johnny had tears in his ears from belly-aching laughter. While he missed the mess that he called his family, he appreciated getting the call from Monica. He was prepared to drown his sorrows in a turkey sandwich and a six pack of beer. "I can't breathe."

Jason gave in to being the butt of the jokes still riding with his reindeer sweater.

Johnny held on to Jason's shoulder. "I have to ask." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "What hold does Brenda Barrett have on you? I want some of it. I'm clearly not getting any part of Alexis."

"Get in line." Spinelli said. "The Goddess Mother seems to enjoy mobsters of a taller stature."

Johnny got in Spinelli's face. "I am tall. I'm almost taller than you. I'm definitely taller than Sonny."

"True. Very true." Spinelli conceded. "Maybe you try too hard. You don't exude masculinity."

"I'm not wearing a damn reindeer and snowflakes on my chest either." Johnny argued.

"But Stone Cold is surrounded by hotties. He's got like ten baby mommy's. Just the facts."

Jason grabbed Spinelli and kissed his face. "This guy gets me."

Ned went over to the conversation as a newcomer to the group. "I couldn't believe that text from Kristina. Did they actually have sex in the elevator?"

Patrick knew exactly what Ned was speaking of. "Oh they did…and I got the DVD." He pulled the disk from his suit coat. "Later, we can tell the Mrs.' that we're watching football."

Ethan took the DVD from Patrick. "No way do I want to watch Alexis having sex with Sonny."

Patrick took the DVD back. "Spinelli can edit Sonny out. Can you add some background music to it?"

"Bowchicka bow bow." Johnny uttered.

"It's bow chicka wow wow." Matt interjected.

"You're showing your scorecard Johnny." Ethan snatched the DVD back from Patrick's hand. "My loyalty is to the Goddess Mother. If I hope to get laid one day, she will remember this moment of valor." He slipped the DVD in his top pocket. "And I won't let her forget it."

Coleman walked over. "Happy Thanksgiving Boys. I just heard some bow chicka wow wow talk over here. What we got going on? Ya'll can't curb it for one damn day?"

"How about something less pornographic?" Ned suggested. "I'm certain I have some Eddie's Angel footage in the archive."

"Hold up." Coleman said. "You mean like the Eddie's Angel pinup at Jake's? Oh hell to the yes on that one."

Tracy soaked at the men's club with sheer repulsion. "What are they discussing over there?" She asked Luke.

"They do this every poker night Tracy." Luke feigned innocence.

"Do you participate?" She rolled her neck expecting a prompt answer.

"Me? God no. I only got eyes for you My Sweet. My ears do not listen to those harsh words that poureth from their lips."

Jax went over to Carly who was amused by Josslyn joining in on the children's mess of the chocolate fountain. "So glad you decided to come with me here. I know Monica appreciates it. Not that you have any desire to please Monica."

"We might owe Monica some new furniture. Is that waterproof chocolate?" Carly looked around. "Where is Michael? He was supposed to be back from Manhattan this morning."

Michael arrived at the Q's. He slipped inside the front door and tried to avoid his mother's watchful eye.

"How are things going with Spencer?" Carly asked.

Jax was uneasy about the subject. "He still calls Nikolas his father. He thinks I'm just Uncle Jax that takes him sailing."

"Give it time."

"Carly, everyone says that. I don't know what to do. He's at that age where his upbringing is imprinted in his brain. Look at Michael. You think if A.J. came back today that you could convince Michael that A.J. is his father and not Sonny?"

"Why would I do that?" Carly huffed. "Screw A.J."

"It's a legitimate question. When I look at Spencer, I see Michael. What did I do to deserve this Karma? I've tried to be fair and I'm playing fair by giving Sam parental rights. I could be an asshole and make you Spencer's mother."

"I'm kind of offended that you didn't. I'd whip that little brat into shape."

Michael kissed Carly on the cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"When did you get back?" Carly asked.

"I don't want to rehash it. Krissy and I got into a like huge blowout fight. I took the train back without her. She's still there."

"Why would you leave your sister behind?" Carly asked. "Not a good move."

"Mom, she's an adult. What are you two talking about?"

"Michael, let me pick your brain. If A.J. were to walk through that door right now, what would you do?" Jax asked.

"I don't remember A.J. so I have no hatred nor love for him. He'd be a stranger to me."

"Could you see yourself forming a bond of some type?" Jax asked.

Michael slipped his hands in his pockets and took a minute to think. "I have a dad. I have three dads, Sonny, Jason, and you. Why do I need more than that?"

Jax stomped his foot. "And that is my point Carly. Spencer will never see me as his father."

Monica whisked Jason away from his circle. "Is Sam ok? She seems withdrawn. I think we should call Lorenzo."

"I don't think that's the problem. I think she's just nervous about leaving Alana behind and I understand. I keep asking her what's wrong and she finally told me to stop. Once we get to Greece, it will be fine."

Sam noticed Alana in her playpen—the tiniest one in the room. Alana had a way of just talking pleasure in hearing the sounds surrounding her though she would fuss if too many converged together in confusion. Sam could tell Alana was close to having her fill of the babble that went beyond her understanding. Before the breakdown could start, Sam picked up Alana from the playpen and spoke softly in her ear. "This is where your Daddy and I got married."

The room was filled with family and friends and Sam was outside of it—alone. She went up the stairs-the same ones she went down on her wedding day on her father's arm after believing he had died—twice. Sam made it to the top and looked down at the merriment below. "Sadly, this only happens like once a year it seems." She cherished it more then she had before. She couldn't even be angry watching Spencer make a mess of himself with the chocolate fountain or concerned at Brenda and Robin coveting a corner of the room in what looked like a heated discussion. She looked at Jax talking closely to Carly as if he didn't want anyone to hear him.

Sam continued down the hall with Alana. "I have to show you my favorite room." She opened the door to what was her bridal suite. "Carol, my wedding planner, swore that Mommy wouldn't fit in the dress because you kept growing and growing."

Alana giggled at the sound of Sam's playful voice.

"Grandma or whatever she wants to be called wasn't going to come, but she came through. She always does. I don't know why I ever doubted her."

_Sam breathlessly jumped down from the table. "Mom? You came."_

_Alexis embraced Sam and rocked her. "Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. And something BLUE!"_

_Robin held out a velvet box for Alexis. "This is what the phone call was about so it was definitely worth the wait."_

_"I'm not going to cry." Anna grabbed a tissue. "I'm going to cry."_

_Alexis opened the box and pulled out the sparkling sapphire and diamond necklace given to her by Kristin the day she was killed. "I have something borrowed and something blue." She looked at Kristina and Molly both in awe of the jewels. "It's borrowed so Kristina can wear it for her wedding and, in turn, Molly can wear it as well or whichever order that goes."_

_Alexis made sure the two necklaces clasped together before placing it around Sam's neck._

_Sam touched the necklace. "Where did you get this? It's amazing."_

_"I don't want to get into it now. It's not a very happy story."_

_"Is it two necklaces or one?" Kristina asked as she helped Alexis put it on Sam's neck._

_"It's two. One was for me and one was for your aunt Kristina. You can thank Jax, Sonny, and Uncle Stefan for helping me preserve it. I almost lost it to Helena. I'm sure she'll attempt to steal it from me again. She can peel it from my cold, dead hands."_

_Alexis took Sam's hands in hers and stood back to look at her. "Something old and something new is waiting to walk you down the aisle."_

_Robin rushed Kristina and Molly out of the room. "That's our cue to leave."_

_"I'll be downstairs, Sam." Anna left down one set of stairs as Lorenzo sauntered up another._

_He knocked on the cracked door of the bridal room. Alexis pulled him inside. He finally had time to pull it together._

_"You found him!" Sam shrieked elated. _

* * *

><p>Alexis couldn't believe Lorenzo didn't show up to Wyndemere. She knew he was still be angry though he'd never say so. She had debated whether to stop by the warehouse at all but she grew weary of the Cassadines so an angry Lorenzo it was. She turned the knob of the warehouse door. It was locked. "Lorenzo. It's me." Alexis was losing her voice from a combination of the cold finally getting to her and her immune system crashing from her lack of rest.<p>

"Who is me?" He said.

"Who does it sound like?" Her voice squeaked.

"I don't recognize the voice." He opened the door.

"Where are you doing?"

"I'm painting. What do you want?"

"Can I come in and paint with you?" She walked in without an invitation.

The warehouse was coming into its own character of the artist side of Lorenzo. It was starting to feel like more then just a place for him to paint. He spent most of his time there and away from the lake house.

"Are you moving in here like you said you wouldn't?"

"You sound like you have a frog in your throat."

"I guess I could have worse things in my throat." She went over to the canvas graced with parts of a sketch. "Am I no longer your muse?"

Lorenzo handed Alexis a photo. "Remember that one? Kristina gave it to me. She found it on Stefan's desk."

Alexis studied the photo of a younger version of herself in black and white. "How easily we forget the events that happened only a couple weeks before. I pushed it away just to force a smile for you."

"That smile was genuine." He took the photo and put his arm around her waist to study it with her. "Look at it. That was real. You won't convince me otherwise."

"You do have charm that is irresistible."

"Not charming enough to hold your affections for longer than a night." He tossed the photo the ground and went back to his canvas.

"You're a jerk." Alexis bent over to pick up the photo. "And a childish one at that. I'm not going to explain myself to you anymore. I'm done. You can move into your little bachelor pad if it makes you happy. But I'm sure it doesn't. You just want to punish me."

Lorenzo beat his head against the canvas. "I need peace Natasha. You should go play footsie with Sonny."

Alexis felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her pants. She answered. "Yes. What's wrong Sonny?"

Lorenzo stopped his sketch to listen.

"What? Yes. I will be there. Yes. I need to make sure Mikkos is fine. Sam and Jason leave tomorrow. Ok." Alexis hung up the call.

"Was I right? Always in need that guy." He could tell there was something more wrong. "What is it?"

Alexis took a seat on a wooden crate. "I need you to watch over Mikkos please. Sonny just called me and said that Kristina is an alcoholic."

"What did Kristina say?"

"That she's in a hotel in Manhattan. Her speech was slurred. She was upset and she told him that she went on a drinking binge and she's an alcoholic. What am I supposed to do with that?"

"I was concerned this would happen. Alexis, it's been at least a year. This didn't just happen yesterday. Everyone could see it but you and Sonny. The day I went to the lake house to 'kidnap' her, Anna gave Kristina a lecture about drinking. And we're not talking a glass of wine here and there; we're talking pretty big consumption for her. I've lived in your house to know, but it's never been my place to say anything though I have tried."

"Am I to blame?"

"I'm just telling you to take it seriously this time. Failing out of Yale was bad enough. This should be the last straw. And yes, you know can count on me."

Alexis went up the stairs to the loft and rested across Lorenzo's bed. It was comfortable enough to never leave if she didn't have to.

"Did you change your mind?" He asked.

"The jet won't be ready for a couple hours. Sonny sounded pretty distraught. I don't like it when he's like that." She got comfortable still trying to process what Sonny's call meant.

Lorenzo went up the stairs. "If there's one thing I can say about Sonny, he loves his children with everything he has including his selfishness." He sat on the bed. "I tried my best to push Sam away for her own good and I failed miserably. I know what happened to her. And it's my fault. I trusted Franco."

"I'd be lying if I told you that it wasn't your fault. It was a stupid move on your part. Now you're allowed to tell me that I've been in denial about Kristina's problems with alcohol. We're even."

"We both suck as parents Natasha."

"I'm a Cassadine. I have an excuse. What's yours?"

"Let's see…how many children have Luis and I fathered and they're either dead or I don't have access to them? The Alcazars got you beat."

"Lorenzo, as much I adore Sam, you and I should never procreate ever again."

"I think that should extend to Corinthos as well. My daughter's not the addict."

"Oh no, she's just a former con-artist. So fine, you're both delinquents. I aim high in the gene pool."

* * *

><p>Edward put himself in charge of ensuring that the Quartermaine's would have turkey. He kept close watch over the oven hoping to catch the bird as soon as it was finished cooking.<p>

"Edward." Monica went into the kitchen. "I really wished you would have allowed me to have caterers deal with this."

Edward waved Monica away. "Tell everyone it'll be ready in 10 minutes."

Jason went into the kitchen. "How much longer on the bird?"

"Ten minutes!" Edward shouted.

Jason looked at his watch. "Huh? 10 minutes? That doesn't sound right Grandfather. Let me look at it." Edward smacked Jason's hand as he tried to get a peek.

"You should go Jason. This is a serious situation." Monica said.

"My bad. I'm just trying to help him out." He put up his hands and left the kitchen. "Well everyone!" Jason announced to the guests. "We gotta keep our fingers crossed on this turkey situation."

Monica left the kitchen. "Let's all sit down. Edward is coming out with the turkey."

The guests filed into the dining room hedging their earlier bets and making changes if they bet on pizza.

Jason pulled out Monica's chair for her at the head of the table. "Do you have the pizza number ready? I'm not convinced he's got that under control."

Monica pulled Jason down into his seat. "It'll be perfect."

"Where is Sam?" Jason leaned into Brenda sitting next to him.

Brenda shrugged her shoulders.

Sam made it to the family table with Alana and sat down on the other side of Jason. "Are we having turkey?"

"I sure hope so. This has been a long day." Jason muttered.

Edward walked out full of pride with the turkey garnished on its platter. "Here it is!"

Everyone at the table gave Edward a standing ovation. He carefully placed it in the middle of the table feeling accomplished. It had been years since the Quartermaine's succeeded in having a turkey on Thanksgiving.

"Now for the carving ceremony." Edward clasped his hands together.

"Ceremony?" Patrick jumped up from his seat and grabbed the carving knife from the table. "I got this! It's a quick and easy process."

Edward snatched the knife and pointed Patrick back to his seat. "We need to say why we're thankful. I need to say why I'm thankful."

Groans filled the table from starving guests knowing it would be awhile before the turkey would see a slit. The aroma of the turkey floated through the room making their hunger pangs even worse.

Edward stood over the turkey with the knife and fork in his hands. "You were all invited, and some not here, because I wanted you to be here. Monica wanted you to be here. This family has lost some wonderful people. I miss Justus and my son Alan. I miss Mary Mae. I miss A.J. despite all of the trouble he caused but he wasn't the only one. More than anything, I miss Lila. She loved unconditionally and she loved all of you at this table no matter the discord we've all had over the years. And we will have more for years to come. I'm thankful for all of you..."

"Amen! Preach!" Coleman lifted his drink.

"Amen!" The table exploded.

"I'm not finished!" Edward held up the carving knife.

Jason stood up. "Grandfather, can we just carve the turkey and you can talk while we eat?"

"Do it for the children Edward." Brenda begged motioning to the children's table more patient than the adult's.

Jason hugged Edward. "Go ahead and dig into the turkey."

There were collective sighs and baited breaths while Edward sunk the knife into the turkey. But he could only go so far. He struggled.

Patrick got up again. "Can I help Sir? I'm a surgeon."

Edward gave in and handed Patrick the knife. He, too, struggled with the bird. "Uh…" Patrick beared down on the knife. "I think this shit is frozen." He knocked on the bird to a sound of hollow.

"Grandfather, how long did you cook it?" Jason asked

Edward stuttered. "It said cook for 15 minutes, but I like it dark so I cooked it for 45."

"Per pound Grandfather!" Ned shouted.

Mike snickered. "I told him that and he refused to listen to me."

Alice rushed in. "I knew this would happen so I had Snappy's pizza on speed dial."

"How long was I supposed to cook it?" Edward shouted.

"Like hours…" Carly said with her voice drifting off. "I for one think Edward is adorable. I'm just saying." She grabbed a bottle of wine from the edge of the table. "Anybody need a drink?"

The doorbell rang amidst the commotion. Alice raced to the door and opened it to Sonny holding a platter with a freshly cooked turkey and Max and Milo behind him.

"Mr. Corinthos, is this for us?"

"Can you carry it?" Sonny handed off the platter to Alice. "I gotta run to Manhattan for a family emergency. That just came out of the oven and it's just going to sit and go to waste. I thought you might need a backup turkey."

"We do. Thank you Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny signaled Max and Milo to follow him out. "Let's go guys."

Alice carried the turkey and guarded it with her life. She was steady as she made it to the dining room to a gradual hush of the fighting.

"Where did that come from?" Monica asked.

Alice put the turkey down on the table. "Mr. Corinthos said he thought it would be better used here. He had to leave."

"Why didn't he stay?" Robin asked.

"He said he had a family emergency."

Sam looked at Jason. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. I can't get involved." Jason said.

"But family emergency implies the family that's not here." Sam passed off Alana to Jason and got up from the table.

Luke stood up. "Well…I guess, for once, we're thankful for Sonny. Let's eat."

Spinelli tapped his temple. "I don't know how that factors into the bets you all placed. But it was for a good cause."

Sam went out to the lobby and called Sonny to no answer. She got the same from her call to Alexis. She decided to try Nikolas.

Nikolas got up from the dinner table to take Sam's call. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Where is Alexis?" Sam asked.

"Alexis left here. Lorenzo didn't show for dinner so she went to spend time with him."

"Are you aware that something is wrong? Sonny stopped by and gave away his turkey."

"I think his Thanksgiving dinner was a bust. That's all I know. Everything is fine for once in the House of Cassadine."

"I guess I'm just worrying for nothing." Sam said.

"I think you are. I look forward to watching over Alana while you and Jason are gone. I hope you enjoy your honeymoon assured that she will be safe."

* * *

><p>Alexis couldn't resist. Lorenzo, Sam, and Kristina gave her a renewed spirit for her plan. She had a couple hours to kill before she needed to meet Sonny at his private jet. She decided to scope out the woods and the difficulty in getting to Franco.<p>

The night fell with snowflakes nipping at her fingertips. She came up with a story to tell the guards in case one of them asked why she was snooping around on Anna's property.

As she got closer to the cottage her memory was breached again. Her time lost with Kristina filled her guilt ridden heart. It was a difficult balance between protecting her children by eliminating their fears and being a constant in their lives. She lost custody of Kristina shortly after killing Luis Alcazar. Alexis snuck around to the side of the cottage. She knew inconspicuous ways on the property as she had done it before just to sneak a peek at her little girl she was barred from seeing except for regulated visitation.

The lights were all on and shined through the cottage windows. She could hear laughter inside. Pressing her ear to the wall, she tried to determine if she could hear Franco. A guard stood up from his post and looked in her direction, but she slunk away into the bushes.

It took her a minute to tune her ear but Alexis could hear Franco downward from where the laughter came—in the basement. She got on her knees and crawled to the sound of Franco's voice. She could barely see through the graffiti tagged window painted in what looked to be his signature letters CO77X. She peered through the clear portion of the window and watched Franco surrounded by paints. He seemed at peace cross-legged on the floor as if he was trying to figure out what to do next. He picked up a stuffed lamb by his side.

"Our next piece will be dedicated to Mikkosavich—my son." Franco spoke to his lamb with a whisper. "Last year it was the Virgin Mary and this year Mary had a little lamb."

Alexis noticed his mouth move. She moved in closer to the window hoping to catch his words. She couldn't hear a thing for Robert's drunken laugh inside the house. She pulled up from her crawl on the ground. There was calm within Franco. She couldn't tell if it was him being cocky or just playing the game. It wasn't the same Franco she encountered a year before.

_Alexis searched Kristina's room under Robert's watchful eye. She looked down on the bed and noticed Kristina's cell phone blinking. She picked it up and flipped through the missed calls. "So many unknown calls to Kristina's phone." She held it to her ear. "No messages." She dropped the phone onto the bed. It rang with Kristina's favorite ringtone till Alexis picked it back up to answer._

_Franco's art studio was in shambles. Canvases were broken. Paint was splattered in unusual places._

_Franco ripped his shirt from his bruised body and tossed it to the ground. "Where are you Natasha? I've been waiting! I got into a fight and I'm pissed off! My studio is wrecked!" He yelled in his phone._

_Alexis put the phone on speaker for Robert. "I'm coming. Please don't hurt Kristina." She tried her hardest to remain calm._

_Franco grinned. "You're too late Natasha. I've got the child. And she's hurt alright. I want the mother. And bring a freakin' doctor with you. I got my ass kicked badly. I think I was stabbed. Don't keep me waiting." He hung up._


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

_**Thanks for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying it.**_

"Dr. Collins, would you believe it if I told you that the Cassadines are vampires?" Gallos planted himself on the couch in the Great Room still awake with guests. His eyes searched the room and rested on Dara trying to stay awake by the fireplace wrapped in a snuggy with coffee in her hand. He hoped she would catch him looking at her but she turned her focus to Diane who pressed her body against Gallos' hoping to soak in his warmth.

Kevin rested his elbow on the fireplace with flair of intelligence. "I do. Wait, let me clarify. I believe vampires exist."

"I wouldn't argue with that point. We do love to shed blood." Nikolas sat on the floor across from Lucky who was fighting his heavy eyes but trying to stay up with the big boys.

Gallos snuggled Diane. "Which one are you?"

Diane lifted her head. "Diane?"

"I thought you were Dara?"

Dara scuffed. "You must be drunk if you can't tell a black woman from a red-headed white woman."

Gallos lightly nudged Diane away. "I don't see color." He took a large gulp of vodka. "Tis the witching hour is it not Dr. Collins?"

Nikolas looked at his watch. "It's almost over. It's close to 3am." He pulled up to his feet and helped Lucky up from the ground. "I think my brother and I should go howl at the moon."

Lucky pointed to the drink in Nikolas' hand. "At least you have an excuse if we get arrested for noise violations."

"Aren't you a cop?" Diane slurred. "Go out forth and be young men. Howl. I think I might join you." She stumbled to get up.

Dara didn't want to leave the comfort of her snuggy but she dragged herself off the ground just in time to catch Diane from falling. "Do I have to put you to bed?"

"Not here." Diane put her arm around Dara's neck. "I want to live."

Gallos stood and walked past them to Kevin. "Might I pick your brain Doctor?"

Kevin ran his finger across his chin. "I guess. It's quite late though. I know Lucy would like to get home soon and we still have to take the launch."

Lucy walked into the Great Room. "Doc is right. I'm not getting any younger. Beauty sleep awaits me."

"Wait!" Nikolas threw up his hands. "I just got the best idea for the New Years Eve Ball that Lucy and I are throwing for Crimson. It's to benefit HIV/AIDS research for the Stone Cates' wing."

"Dear God." Lucy mumbled under her breath and hid her eyes with her hand.

"I heard that Lucy." Nikolas tilted his head in her direction. "Sleepover. We have plenty of rooms. I think it should be one big slumber party."

"Orgy!" Diane still held onto Dara to stand. "I've heard about you little Nikoli."

Nikolas got on one knee. "Lucy, I beg of you to give Wyndemere another chance. She's a diamond in the rough that just needs love."

"Speaking of diamonds…" Kevin finally moved from his post by the fireplace. "How do you feel Lucky?"

"Cerebral." Lucky said.

Kevin walked a circle around Lucky. "Fascinating."

"What's so fascinating Doc?" Lucy asked.

"Fascinating because that tells me that the Ice Princess is still powerful to Lucky." Kevin said. "Chess and cerebral go hand in hand. That tells me that Lucky is more influenced by his brain than he is his emotions."

Lucky nodded his head. "Yea Man. I'm usually pretty emotional and since I've been here, I've been…"

"The Ice Princess is a drug Lucky." Kevin interrupted. "Without it, you lose that balance so you fill that space with something else. Helena's programming has never left you."

"This has gone from fascinating to creepy." Dara said.

"And hence the reason why I don't want the Ball at Wyndemere." Lucy said.

* * *

><p>It was a rough morning for Sam. She had to play cool as she didn't want Jason asking her questions. It wasn't as if he didn't know about the situation, but he didn't know about her fears of Caesar Faison. And what made it all worse, she had to leave behind Alana and Spencer which was more painful for her than Jason realized.<p>

Sam started to have sporadic blackout periods that seemed to occur since her trip from LA the year before. She didn't remember boarding the plane to Greece until she felt the bumping of turbulence that awakened her. She opened her eyes when the motions calmed and realized she was resting her head in Jason's lap.

"How close are we?" Sam tlooked up at Jason undisturbed.

"Very close. And you've done so well so far. No demands to call home to check on the kids." He leaned over to kiss her but she got up and moved to the lounge seat on the other side to look out the window.

"Have you developed a fear of flying all of a sudden?"

"I think so…" Sam drifted away in the cotton of the clouds. She pressed her palm on the window to feel the icy air beating on the window.

Uneasiness came over Jason. He didn't know how to say it. And not being one to say much, he knew he couldn't just let Sam's odd behavior go unnoticed. "What did Franco do you?" Most of the time he knew the answers to his questions. Sam could rarely get anything past Jason, but he also knew there was a time and place for everything. And the last thing he wanted was to ruin Alana's first Thanksgiving with the stain of Franco.

Sam held back on the tears. She didn't like to cry with Jason. It freaked him out though he'd never say so. He could easily deal with mobsters but tears were not his strong suit. "We don't have to f*ck up our honeymoon with this. We can talk about it when we get back."

"No. We can talk about it now. It's just you and me here. No interruptions. This is the perfect time to discuss it."

Sam pulled her legs to her chest and yanked at the long sleeves of her shirt. She developed a desired to be covered. That morning she raided Brenda's suit case for Brenda's favorite hoodies hoping she wouldn't get caught with them before they left for Greece. "Spinelli and I showed up to Alcazar's home in Malibu unannounced. I opened the door and I heard the gunshot. Spinelli grabbed me but it was too late. I could feel the bullet close to my heart." She couldn't do it. The tears just fell on their own. "I don't know if I could say that it was pain because I really thought I was going to die so I thought of you and how you were right."

"Don't…" Jason looked down ashamed of how he chastised and accused her of being as stubborn as Brenda.

"Lorenzo picked me up and Spinelli was frantic. It felt good to know that Spinelli was there with me. I had hoped he would be there but then Lorenzo put me in his bed and all of a sudden Spinelli was gone. Ever so often I would hear his voice. And it just disappeared completely."

Jason kept his eyes focused on the ground. It infuriated him that Sam allowed Lorenzo back in her life. He couldn't see past that point. Were it not for Lorenzo, _Sam wouldn't feel the way she felt_ was all he could play back in his head.

"Lorenzo came and told me that he needed to blindfold me so I couldn't see the bullet being removed. I asked where Spinelli was and he told me that he sent him away. I didn't ask questions because I was in so much pain. He asked me to drink whiskey and that was all I remember. But what's weird was I know something was off. When I woke up, Franco was there. I thought I was dreaming…"

Jason stood up. "Sam he wanted you blindfolded so you couldn't see Franco. Once they drugged you it would be hard for you know the difference between what's real and what's fake. He left you alone with Franco?"

"Yes. He did. And he regrets it."

Jason slump down on the seat. "Regret? What's regret? Regret does nothing."

"When I woke up, I was in so much pain. It was just an icky feeling that I can't describe."

Jason wanted to reach out to her and reassure her that nothing happened, but he couldn't be sure. Franco teased him that Mikkos wasn't Jason's son and it turned out to be true. The night before they left, Sam recoiled when he'd try to touch her. She felt the violation even if it was possibly all in her head.

* * *

><p>"Walk with me Dr. Collins." Gallos lit a cigarette and decided a walk through the halls of Wyndemere was fitting to end the long night or the start of an early morning.<p>

"It is late Mr. Castenellos." Kevin said relenting to humor Gallos.

"Call me Gallos please." He held his cigarette with a sophisticated pose as he was careful to not flick his ashes on Ms. Lansbury's waxing job. "Would you describe Natasha as cerebral or intuitive?"

Kevin stopped. "You have touched on something that I have decided to study as far Natasha is concerned. When I first met her, she was very cerebral. In fact, I thought her to be more of a robot in nature."

"From Helena's programming I imagine? Isn't that true of women in general? Not to sound sexist but I believe that to be the case." Gallos cracked a smile to show Kevin that he was aware of the secrets.

"No. I disagree. I've seen it in men as well. But the pendulum swung for Alexis with the birth of her supposed first child."

"Samantha?"

"No. Kristina."

Gallos chuckled. "Samantha is most a unfortunate situation. She reminds me of me—the boy that never really had a home."

"This is no offense to Sam. It's just what Alexis remembers and what Alexis can relate to."

"And as I said, it's more unfortunate that Alexis barely recalls events that happened since Natasha's torture at the hands of Stavros."

Kevin put his hand out in front of Gallos. "How do you know about that? And why did you describe it in that manner? As if Alexis and Natasha were two different people?"

"I was there. Meaning in Greece. There were murmurs in the town that came from the servants quarters about what happened to Natasha on the Cassadine Islands. I don't know anything about Alexis Davis. Never take comments that I make lightly Dr. Collins. When I asked about the witching hour, it was a legitimate question."

"Does this explain why my patient is seemingly nocturnal?"

"Things that go bump in the night." Gallos looked up. "I do love Wyndemere. It's frightening and, as Molly would say, romantic all at the same time."

Kevin observed Gallos' behavior especially his movements and his sense of curiosity. "You might be of assistance to me. Maybe you can fill in some blanks of Alexis' memory. Would you be willing?"

Gallos' usual cheery disposition quickly turned sour. "Not really. I'd rather not be involved."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was curious as to Helena's true powers. I'd rather not dabble in the affairs of the Cassadines. Once you're in, you're in against your will. Look at Lorenzo Alcazar. He was merely living a peaceful existence until Helena snuck her dog, Franco, on him and here he is hoping to survive the game. I do love Natasha. But I don't plan nor have a desire to be her savior."

* * *

><p>The limo ride to Kristina's hotel was a long one for Sonny and Alexis. It was flanked by silence. Each one looked within as to who was to blame. Alexis went back as far as Kristina in the incubator fighting for her premature life. <em>Did I do something wrong with the pregnancy? Maybe I should have told Sonny she was his from the beginning and left Ned out of it.<em> Her phone buzzed in her purse. It was numerous missed calls from Ned, Michael, and even Monica. Ned finally gave up calling and sent her a text asking if Kristina was ok. Word of Kristina's condition finally made it to the Quartermaine house after Sam and Jason had left for the night.

Sonny laid his head on the window almost car sick. He didn't know what to expect when he got there. His hands shook in his leather gloves. Every time they'd turn a corner, his stomach would turn also.

"Are you ok?" Alexis noticed he was despondent.

He lifted his head. "Sure. You wanna stop at Pisano's? They've got a great meat sauce."

"We should get to Kristina. How much longer Driver?"

The driver looked in the rear-view mirror. "Pulling up now Ms. Cassadine."

The limo pulled up to the bell boy station where the same bell boy that offered to get Kristina into the clubs opened the door of the limo. "Good Morning Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny got out of the car and ran around to the other side before Alexis could get out of her side.

"You're such a gentleman."

"I try not to miss a beat." He reached his hand out to her. "If you don't mind?"

Alexis gave in and grabbed hold to his hand. "We will get through this as a family. I know we will."

Knowing her parents were soon to arrive, Kristina had some time to get herself together. She had gotten up that morning and forced herself to get into the shower. She decided it would be a cold shower. Her body still shivered as she crawled back into bed with her Lamby secured in her arms. Her heart palpitated as she could hear it pounding in her ears. It was so loud, she didn't notice when Sonny and Alexis walked in her room.

"Kristina, we're here." Alexis didn't know what to expect.

Kristina wanted to close her eyes but she was afraid she wouldn't wake up. She grabbed her chest. "It hurts."

Sonny rushed over to her and placed his hand over her racing heart. "It's beating pretty hard. I think we should get a doctor here."

Alexis picked up the phone on the table. "We need a doctor in room 213 please. Thank you. Immediately please." She got on the bed with Kristina. "What hurts? Maybe I should call Monica."

"I'm fine." Kristina could barely speak. Her heart slowed down.

Alexis got up from the bed to answer the door.

"You called a doctor?" The doctor went in seeing where he needed to be. He reached into his bag. "Can you tell me her medical history?"

"My daughter has a heart condition and she consumed alcohol." Alexis stumbled over her words.

Sonny moved away so the doctor could inspect Kristina.

"How much did you consume and when was the last time?" The doctor helped Kristina lie on her back.

"A couple hours ago."

Alexis turned around and searched the desk. She noticed A.J.'s AA business card sitting next to Kristina's purse. "Alan James." She read the name to herself and slipped it into her pocket. "Is she going to be ok?"

The doctor removed his stethoscope. "Yes. Her heart is going down to normal levels. It was high there for bit. But you must be careful Young Lady. Drinking excessively with a heart condition can lead to numerous problems with the worse being a heart attack. I think you should still have her inspected at hospital."

"Thank you Doctor." Alexis escorted the doctor out the door.

Kristina sat up in her bed and pulled her covers around her body still fighting the chills. "I'm sorry."

Sonny was frozen in the corner not sure what to make of the situation. "Don't apologize. We should pack up your things and get you back home."

"I'm not ready to go." Kristina rolled over and tried to get comfortable. "Maybe in a couple hours." She closed her eyes.

Sonny looked over at Alexis. "We have all the time in the world."

Alexis started to search Kristina's room. She started with her suitcase. "Kristina, how are you able to get access to so much alcohol?" She found nothing.

"I have a fake ID when I was at Yale." Kristina mumbled.

Alexis stood up from the floor and rummaged through Kristina's purse on the table. She found her wallet. Inside was a fake ID slipped on top of her valid license. Alexis took the ID wanting to burn it in an angry ritual.

Kristina lifted her head. "Won't matter. You and Dad are fully stocked at home. I don't even use the ID that much. I'm not trying to be an asshole. Just being honest."

Alexis look up from the fake ID to Sonny.

Sonny took off his coat and tossed it on a chair. He rolled up his sleeves. "What do you suggest we do about this Kristina? I know it won't get solved today, but we're here because we care. But neither your mother nor I know how to fix it."

"Some things can't be fixed Dad." Kristina sat up. She patted the bed. "I have room for both of you. I take hugs."

Alexis put down the ID and crawled onto the bed. She kissed Kristina and got under the covers. "Come join us Sonny."

Sonny gave in and slipped under the covers. He embraced Kristina. "I guess you know best."

"I'm sorry about the sex text." Kristina said.

Alexis tugged at a strand of Kristina's hair. "That doesn't matter. You could have died and I would not have been ok with that."

"Agreed." Sonny said.

* * *

><p>Sam was over discussing it. She found Kristina's first issue of Crimson and made herself comfortable while mindlessly flipping through pages.<p>

"Sam." Jason rested his arms on his knees getting as close to her as she would allow. "Sam."

Sam ignored his calling of her name.

Another round of turbulence started. Sam tossed down the magazine while Jason put on his seatbelt.

"You need to buckle up." He cautioned her.

Sam put on her seatbelt. She noticed the door of the cockpit cracked open. The door opened wider and Luke stepped out.

Not much surprised Jason, but the sight of Luke threw him off guard. "What the hell are you doing on our plane?"

Luke sat down next to Sam and buckled his seatbelt. "I owe her a diamond dive. And I ain't diving in that nasty ass lake." He put his arm around Sam. "And besides, I thought you could use a good buffer or marriage counselor. Depends on how drunk I am. You know I love an adventure Morgan."

* * *

><p>Natasha was on the prow. She could seek out another of Helena's pawns a mile away. With all the dangers surrounding all of her children, her senses were heightened. She didn't want Sonny to know that she had left him and Kristina at the hotel so she hurried down the street and flagged down a taxi instead. She handed AA card to the driver and asked him to step on it. Thoughts of what she'd do to Alan James ran through her head. Would she shoot him? <em>I don't have a gun, but maybe he does.<em> Would she break his knee caps? Natasha had a physical strength that Alexis didn't believe even existed in a woman.

Natasha tossed a wad of cash at the taxi driver before hopping out and barreling through the revolving doors. She was able to catch the doorman with his back turned to make it into the elevator as a resident was leaving. She pressed 13 ready to explode in a fit of rage.

The elevator doors opened and his apartment was the first off. She balled up her fist and pounded on the door. "Open the f*cking door A.J.!" She grabbed the door knob and jiggled it.

"Can you hold on please?" A.J. shouted. He put on his robe and went to door. He unlocked the dead-bolt before opening the door to swift punch to his jaw. He stumbled backwards on to the floor and couldn't get up in time to avoid Natasha's stiletto heel lodged into stomach. He surrendered with his arms raised above his head.

Natasha moved her heel to his jugular and pressed hard. "I'll f*ucking kill you right now."

"Please Alexis..."

Natasha was distracted by the massive painting on the wall. She saw it clearly in a way that no one else could—a portrait of disintegration of colorful shapes that her mind made out to be body parts and in the middle was a faded eye watching her. She removed her heel on his neck and went to the painting as if possessed. "F*cking Franco. Help me take this down now!"

A.J. got up. "What are you trying to do? Decorate my apartment?" He grabbed one end of the painting.

Together they lifted it from the wall. Natasha pointed to a camera positioned where the faded eye sat.

"You see that? Helena's watching you." She grabbed the painting and searched the back. She found wiring. "And she's listening." She tossed the wires at A.J. and threw the painting aside. She jacked him up by the collar of his robe. "What do you want with my daughter?"

"I didn't even know she was your kid until yesterday. She and Michael were here and he mentioned Port Charles. I haven't seen Michael since he was a kid. I swear Alexis. She came to my AA session. I just wanted to help."

"How did you get here?" She was practically out of breath.

"I just woke up in this apartment. I feel a little lost. I remember who you are but how I got here, I really don't know."

She released him from her grasp and smoothed out his robe. "She sent you here to hurt me somehow."

"I don't know how that's even possible. I owe you my life." He put his hands together and bowed to her.

"Sonny almost killed you. I convinced him otherwise to spare your life. Don't disappoint me."

A.J. dropped his eyes to the ground. "Kristina's pretty sick Alexis. I try to keep it positive with her. But you've got a long road with this one."

"What did I do wrong?" She asked.

"You can't look at it that way."

"How long have you been sober?"

"I wish I could answer that question. Like I said. I woke up in this apartment and went on with my life the best way I knew how. And AA was the first stop. I'm certain I've been sober for a couple years. How is Skye?"

Alexis shook her head.

"I figured as much." A.J. walked away to his kitchen. "What does Helena want with me?"

Alexis kneeled down to the picture on the floor. She studied it by running her hand along the shapes. "You can stay at Wyndemere. You can help me help Kristina with the assistance of Dr. Collins." She stood again to him handing her a cup of coffee. "Thank you."

"How do you figure I even want to go back?"

"Helena wants to play chess. I'll play chess. You're mine now. I own you. I won't let anyone know that you're there."

"Including Sonny?" He sipped his coffee.

"Including Sonny. I might even be able to help you with Michael."

A.J. perked up a bit. "I'm in. I guess on your side of board."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Stefan went to Kevin's office at GH. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Kevin was a bit agitated that morning as more pieces to his Alexis puzzle were thrown into the mix. "This is what doesn't make sense to me. When I first met Alexis, I knew her as Alexis Davis. How is it that you never knew that Alexis was Natasha all along?"

"I had an inkling that she might've been Natasha, but she planted evidence that showed otherwise."

"But why?" Kevin stood up from his desk. "Why did Alexis not want you to know that she was Natasha?"

"She didn't wish to be a Cassadine. These are questions you must ask Alexis. She has never been thrilled with being a part of this family."

"But you force her to be. Am I wrong about that?"

Stefan smiled. "Dr. Collins, I don't have the power to force anything on Alexis. She chooses to remain close because of Nikolas. I don't doubt that she cares about his well-being."

"But you and Alexis disagree on that subject."

"Fiercely."

Lulu stepped off the elevator for her appointment with Kevin. She lifted her hand to knock on the door but heard voices inside. She recognized the voice of Stefan.

Kevin grabbed Laura's file from his desk. "I have an appointment with Lulu. Laura seems to be adjusting. Is Lulu aware of your little secret?"

Stefan took a seat on the red couch. "It's an unconfirmed theory."

"Wait a minute." Kevin sat on the edge of his desk. "You don't know for certain that Lulu is your daughter?"

Lulu gasped and stepped back from the door. She moved in again and pressed her ear to it.

"I have confidence in the situation to know that Lulu is my daughter. But it's not something that I care to burden Laura with at the moment. She has enough on her plate."

Lulu crept away from the door. Once she was a safe distance she went for the elevator hoping to get on before Stefan left Kevin's office.

* * *

><p>Brenda had no clue what she signed up for. Her morning started much earlier than a model should have to get up with Alana screaming at the top of her lungs. Brenda didn't miss a beat rushing to Alana's rescue. She hoped to not disturb the boys but as soon as she got Alana quiet, Spencer and Alec were up and bursting with energy.<p>

Brenda balanced Alana in one arm and the laundry basket in the other as the precious piranhas circled her. "Boys. Can we cool it and be crazy when Nikolas gets here?"

Spencer leaped across the room. "He's coming?" 

"He is. Go sit in the corner until he gets here or no Christmas presents for you." Brenda pointed to the corner.

Just as Brenda was walking down the stairs, Spinelli arrived. "Gracious Greetings!" He dropped his laptop bag on the floor and took the basket from Brenda. "I am here to do whatever the Divine One needs."

"Where were you when she woke up at like 6'o clock this morning?" Brenda yawned. "How the hell does Sam do this without a freaking nanny?"

Spinelli carried the basket into the laundry room.

"And she uses cloth diapers. Thanks for volunteering to wash Alana's shit. I appreciate it."

Spinelli emerged from the laundry room with his hand cupped over his nose. "Is that what this is?"

"Maybe it's the organic baby food she eats?" Brenda snuggled Alana. "I think Sam is more high maintenance than the baby. Shoot me if I become that mother."

"I will take credit for Little Miracle's perfect eating habits. I make her baby food from fresh fruits and vegetables." Spinelli raised his hand. "Divine One, are you looking to have another Little Miracle of your own?"

"I don't know. Babies are work. Like I'm tired already. I'm wondering how the hell Alexis does it. She like loses her kid at least once or twice a week."

Nikolas walked in. "I have arrived. Sorry I'm late. Alexis is not taking this Kristina situation well at all. She and Kristina are back at the lake house."

"What's the latest?" Brenda asked.

"Kristina is demanding to go to the penthouse and Alexis wants her to stay at the lake house under supervision. So I left them fighting like cats and dogs while Sonny tries to keep the peace. You know it's bad times when I sympathize with Sonny. It's just a mess."

"You know what I think we all need?" Spinelli asked. "A little Christmas cheer. I was thinking we could get a tree for Wonderland and pick out a new Christmas dog."

"A Christmas dog? Did Sam and Jason approve a dog?" Nikolas asked.

"She did." Spinelli hopped up and down. "As long as it's a pound puppy, Sam is good."

Nikolas looked to Brenda for approval. "I'm down with a dog and tree shopping."

"We can't trim the tree until Sam and Jason get back." Brenda admonished. "But we can do double tree duty and get one for Wyndemere too?"

"I'd love a Christmas tree at Wyndemere." Nikolas said. "Are you sure you're not afraid of my dungeon home?"

"Really Nikolas? Me? Afraid? Never." Brenda said.

* * *

><p>Kristina slammed her bedroom door before Alexis could reach it to continue their argument. Sonny searched Alexis' bathroom cabinet and found aspirin. He poured a handful in his mouth and shoved the rest back in the cabinet.<p>

"Kristina!" Alexis banged on the door. "I don't want to fight about this. We can make an appointment with Dr. Collins…"

"It's too f*cking late!" Kristina shouted back.

"Too late for what? !" Alexis yelled.

"You don't want to go to therapy with me Mom! I don't care anymore." Kristina opened her bedroom window. She climbed out the window and took off through the woods.

"Kristina! Alexis lowered her voice. "Kristina."

Sonny stepped out of Alexis' bedroom. "My head is pounding."

Alexis found it odd that no sound was coming from Kristina's bedroom. She yanked on the doorknob. "Oh my God! I don't think she's in there."

Sonny got a running start before he kicked the door in. He went inside to nothing. "You're right." Kristina's curtains blew in the breeze of the wide-open window. "What do you want to do?"

"I have to stop by GH. I'll see if Kevin can be of assistance. I don't know what else to do. We can't make her stay here."

"He's gonna suggest Shadybrook. I'm not down with that." Sonny went over to the window and slammed it closed.

"Do you really think I'm ok with putting my daughter in a mental institution? You know me better than that."

"We gotta be on the same page Alexis."

"We are. Now will you do me a favor and get rid of all of the liquor?"

Sonny raised his brow. "Wha? Whose liquor?"

"Were you seriously going to have Kristina staying at the Greystone with your bordello over there?"

"I'm not the one with the problem Alexis. You're the one with the brother that smuggles illegal vodka into the country."

"Sonny, I caught our daughter drinking your scotch and you practically blamed me for the incident."

"You physically pushed her into my bar. I don't have a right to be angry about that?"

Alexis backed out of the room. "Can't do this right now. You can find her." She held up her phone. "You call me when you do since you have better ideas on how to handle this."

* * *

><p>Lulu made it to Wyndemere. It wasn't her favorite place but when she and her mother left after a flawless Thanksgiving dinner, she convinced herself that maybe she could visit every once in awhile as she used to do when she was a little girl.<p>

"It's funny how your point of view of something changes when you become an adult." Lulu walked inside after Ms. Lansbury opened the door.

"How do you mean Dear?"

"Do you remember when I used to come here with my mother?"

Ms. Lansbury's face glowed. "I do. You were such a precious little girl with perfect manners. Alfred and I both loved it when you and Ms. Spencer would visit."

"Is Stefan here?"

"He's at GH today. I could call him."

"No. It's ok. Would he mind if I waited for him?"

"Of course not. I can still let him know that you're here."

"Sure. But he doesn't need to come back prematurely."

Brenda, Nikolas and Spinelli all poured in with the kids in tow.

Lulu was thrilled to see human beings and all of them seemingly happy to be there which was barely ever the case going to Wyndemere. She reached out her hands to pull Alana from Brenda's arm. "I want one." She shrieked with Alana excited to be out and seeing the different faces.

"No you don't." Brenda took off her coat.

Lulu cradled Alana finally settling her down from her mirth. "Having second thoughts about being a mom?"

"Keep in mind that I did not have Alec as a baby. A baby is a whole 'nother animal."

"Can we go ride Sheeba Daddy?" Spencer jumped up into Nikolas' arms.

"It's too cold to ride Sheeba. But your rocking horse is still in the nursery."

"That's for babies!" Spencer was offended.

Ms. Lansbury came out. "Do I hear Master Spencer?"

"Yes Ms. Lansbury!" Spencer gave Ms. Lansbury a hug.

"Just in time to help me roll out my cookie dough for Christmas cookies." She said.

Spencer and Alec both raced each other for the kitchen.

Nikolas was amused. "Is that all I needed to promise was cookie dough? Lulu, I'm surprised to see you here."

Lulu searched Nikolas' face to see if he knew. She could tell he was clueless. "I'm glad to be here. We had a good Thanksgiving. I thought it was going to be a bust. But it turned out great."

"Princely One, may I scope out a spot for the Christmas tree?"

"By all means." Nikolas said. "I must be in a good mood if I allow him to still call me that."

"Weird seeing the two of you here together." Lulu said pointing to Brenda and Nikolas.

The door flew open and Kristina held onto it out of breath. She went to Nikolas and buried her face in his chest. "Don't tell my parents I'm here." She cried.

"What happened Kristina?" Brenda asked.

"I think this is the perfect time for Kristina and I to go find the perfect Christmas tree." Nikolas grabbed Brenda's coat and put it around Kristina.

"Ok." Kristina agreed with a sniffle.

"That's what big brothers are for—avoiding." Nikolas left with Kristina still clinging to his side.

"What's wrong with Kristina?" Lulu asked.

"I'll let her talk about it." Brenda watched Lulu with Alana. "Has Dante told you about Alec?"

"He did. Congratulations. I'm sure you're happy your son's father isn't some criminal. I hope it works out for you."

"I hope you and Dante find your way back to each other. I have no interest in him that way."

"Then why did that two of you have Alec?" Lulu wanted to bit her tongue. Holding Alana brought her back to reality of what she once gave up. "I shouldn't judge. Everyone makes whatever decisions that they have to make." 

"Alec has every right to exist no matter who his father is. What did you expect me to do? Abort him?"

"Did Dante tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I had an abortion?"

Brenda eyes grew wide. "I had no clue. I swear."

"No. It's ok. It wasn't Dante's. It was Dillon's. It just wasn't the right time for me. And I have to say, my dad was there with me through the whole process." Lulu handed Alana back to Brenda. "What am I doing here Brenda?"

"Your family is here? Is that philosophical question?"

"It is. I have no one to talk to except Maxie and she sucks at this stuff. I overheard Stefan tell Kevin that he's my biological father."

Brenda covered Alana's ears. "What? Oh man. That would suck. Luke would be devastated."

"He would but I go back and forth with him. When I was little and I first met Stefan, I used to pray that he was my dad and not Luke. I loved coming to this big castle on the island. We'd have tea parties and toys everywhere. Luke was sometimes here and sometimes there and sometimes nowhere. But when I needed Luke the most, he was there. Advice?"

"I have known you since you were Alana's age. It depends on so many factors. If you want to be a Cassadine, I guess tell Stefan that you know. Problem is, Lulu, being a Cassadine is a bitch. I'm not one and I can say that for sure."

* * *

><p>Therapy was Sam standing on her mother's office balcony and looking at the water meet the sky with her binoculars. Once Jason, Sam, and Luke landed in Greece, her outlook changed. She was drawn in by its serenity. The Cassadine Islands were inviting by day and frightening by night. The sky crept towards darkness shining a glare in the room. Sam put the binoculars to her eyes once more contemplating whether or not she could manage a night dive in the sea.<p>

Korina walked past Alexis' door and back tracked noticing Sam on the balcony. Sam was as she had envisioned her to be. While it wasn't Sam's first visit to the island, Korina and Sam never crossed paths during that stay. "Alexandra?" Korina pushed the door open and went inside.

Sam didn't respond as she continued to scope out her diving route.

"Alexandra." Korina tapped Sam on the shoulder.

Sam turned back a bit startled. "Uh no. I'm Sam."

"You're Alexandra."

"I am?" Sam wanted to be polite. "I'm Alexis' daughter."

"Yes. I was Natasha's nanny until her mother was killed."

"Really?' Sam was intrigued. "So you're the one that teaches Mikkos dirty words in Greek. She speaks highly of you."

"Yes. And then after Alexandra was born, I was her nanny until she, I mean you, were taken and given away to a family. I thought you were lost forever."

Every little morsel of information about Sam's past was food to feed her hunger of defining who she was. "She named me Alexandra?"

"Yes. Her time with you was short. Stavros put you in my care and after a couple months sent you away."

Sam's eyes wandered her surroundings. "Where? Here?"

"These are the new villas built to Natasha's liking. Across the way past the stables are the old villas where the Cassadine boys grew up."

Sam tried her best to soak it all. Jason walked out to the balcony.

"You are the Golden Boy." Korina said.

Jason bashfully looked away. "Is that what Alexis calls me? I guess that's better than asshole."

"Jason, Korina was my nanny when I was a baby. My mother named me Alexandra."

"That's great. So, Korina, you know about Sam's birth?"

Korina nodded. "I have pictures of you as a baby. I keep them safe and away from harm. Memories can be stolen but pictures are forever."

"How come my mother didn't mention all of this?"

Korina heaved a heavy sigh. "Natasha tends to forgot. You see Stavros thought you were his daughter. Back then paternity took so long to find out so he kept you until he found out that you were not his. I hate to remember the day he came to me and said that he was sending you away to a family never to be seen again. He told me that Natasha was aware that you would be taken. She was away at school at the time."

Jason rubbed his forehead. "This is crazy. Sam and I did not know all of this."

Korina dropped her eyes to the ground. "I probably said too much. I don't discuss this with Natasha. She blocked it all out. When she returned to Greece, I tried to discuss it with her and she looks at me as if she has no clue of what I speak."

"My name is Alexandra. Who are you? That's what Caesar Faison said to me."

"Whoa." Jason threw up his hands. "Caesar Faison? When did you see him?"

Sam groaned.

"Ma'am?" Jason said to Korina. "May I speak to Sam alone please?"

Korina complied and left the balcony.

Sam bit at her nails. "Caesar seems to be following me. Maybe he's not following me but he's had it out for me."

Jason fidgeted in his stance. "Did Faison break into the penthouse? Why is he after you? Why haven't you told me this? I need to know these things."

"Because I can handle it myself. There was a time when I did things without you. I don't need a hero. I can do it myself. What the hell happened to me?" Sam picked up her binoculars and went back to her view. "I know you hate Lorenzo but I guess you see what the alternative could have been."

Jason leaned on the railing next to her still in disbelief.

"Jason, do you know how this makes me feel?"

"What part?"

"To know that my mother gave me a part of her name. It makes me feel wanted. Kristina was named after our aunt so it was significant and Molly was named after her unusual birth situation. Mikkos is named after our grandfather. But I never got why I was Sam. Not that I don't like the name Sam. It just doesn't mean anything to my mother."

"I didn't realize how important it was to you to have a relationship with Alexis. Maybe I just thought you viewed your family in the same way I viewed mine. I'm sorry that I haven't paid much attention. I was just happy that you found her. I didn't think it would be work to maintain the relationship."

"You should have been there when Alexis offered to carry a baby for us. She was so hopeful. I thought to myself that this is the mother that I dreamed up. She just knew it was going to be simple. She would carry the baby and hand it over to us when it was all over. It's endearing and heartbreaking at the same time."

* * *

><p>Alexis stepped out the elevator at GH and spotted Stefan and Kevin leaving Kevin's office.<p>

"Alexis?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin?" She responded. "Stefan?"

"Alexis?" Stefan said.

"Now that we've all established who we are why are you here?" Kevin asked Alexis.

"Stefan, why are you here?" Alexis asked.

"I'm here because I should be here." Stefan said.

"Kevin should be at Wyndemere." Alexis said. "So who's responsible for Kevin not being at Wyndemere?"

Stefan was confused. "I don't know what game this is but I don't want to play anymore. I have duties." He walked away.

Alexis shoved Kevin back into his office. "I knew I could get rid of him. I don't want him suspicious."

"Alexis, if you and I are playing a game, I kind of need to know the rules."

"I need to sneak A.J. into to Wyndemere so you and he can cure Kristina."

"What does that have to do with me?" Kevin paused. "Ohhhh…isn't he dead?"

"Revived by Helena. Figure that one out for me."

"Cure Kristina? What do you want from me? An exorcism? She's missed like 20 therapy appointments. She's an adult. I can't fix her."

"She has a drinking problem. This is beyond hugs and lollipops Kevin. My hands are tied. I need to fix her!"

Kevin shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry. She has to want to stop drinking. You know the best I can do…"

"Don't say it. Don't. I'm not doing it. I'm not putting my little girl in Shadybrook. Don't even suggest it."

"Is she just non-responsive? Argumentative?"

"She ran off. I imagine she'll come back right?"

"Alexis, you and Sonny both have to come to realize that Kristina's not a child anymore. She has to want to get better. Another option is getting her back into therapy and seeing if maybe I'm missing a diagnosis. A huge percentage of alcoholism is caused by other mental illness. Sonny is bi-polar. We should investigate that further which you suggested. You? We're still working on you."

"So if we fix that other stuff, we can get her to stop drinking?" 

"No. Not necessarily. I don't want to make promises. I'm just trying to give you a ray of light. But in the meantime, you and Sonny need to back off. Be supportive, but back off. I will help you with your A.J. problem."

"Yes. Please. He's like a sponsor to her. She admitted to him at an AA meeting that she's an alcoholic."

"That's a huge step Alexis. Maybe you and Sonny can go to a meeting together without her and get advice from other parents. Maybe we can do a couple sessions as well. I have treated alcoholics where I was able to properly diagnose their conditions. But get out of your head that Kristina will be cured tomorrow. She won't."

* * *

><p>Kristina and Nikolas found their tree. Nikolas ordered the guards to cut it down. Kristina couldn't remember when she had seen a tree cut down to be trimmed in lights and crystal balls. The tree landed onto the ground at their feet. Kristina inhaled the smell of pines.<p>

"I love this holiday." She buttoned Brenda's coat and took a seat on the trunk of the tree.

"So..." Nikolas sat down and put his arm around her shielding her from the cold. "Alexis caught me doing something really bad. So you shouldn't feel bad."

Kristina laid her head on his shoulder. She loved the warmth of Nikolas.

"But you do need to determine why you have this problem. You have a heart condition that could kill you if you continue drinking. I'd hate to lose you."

"Really? You'd miss me?"

"Don't test me."

Sonny made it to Wyndemere. He let himself in and wandered the halls. He could hear the sounds of Brenda, Lulu, and Spinelli joking around in one of the rooms. The running patter of the boys rumbled through the halls. Sonny ducked into a room and watched Alec and Spencer join them. He hurried from his hiding to the nearest entrance to the kitchen where he found Ms. Lansbury taking her cookies out of the over.

"Ms. Lansbury."

She jumped from her skin not noticing Sonny enter the kitchen. "Mr. Corinthos? May I help you?"

"I kind of missed out on Thanksgiving and I wanted it to be special for me and the girls. So I kind of want a redo. Can you help me with that?"

"Well of course." Ms. Lansbury opened up to the idea.

"Maybe Alexis and I can take over the dining room with just her, the girls, Mikkos, and me. And we can have our own private Thanksgiving dinner. What do you think?"

"I believe Ms. Davis would love the idea. Shall I make her favorite foods or shall we do turkey?"

"I'll trust your judgment."

"Ms. Lansbury." Alexis rushed into the kitchen and found Sonny. "Hey, did you find Kristina?"

"For once Max and Milo are useful. They said she came here." Sonny said. "And I need you to free your calendar for tonight."

Alexis bit her lip. "I was going to ask you to do the same. Did we have the same idea?" She blushed.

Ms. Lansbury continued to decorate her cookies.

"I wanna hear your idea." Sonny said.

"I think you kind of got shafted on Thanksgiving. I heard you were a good Samaritan." Alexis went to Sonny and played with the buttons on his shirt wanting to rip them off one by one. "So I thought we could have dinner here. Just you and me."

"What about the kids?"

"No kids. The kids are going to put me in an early grave. I need a kidless night."

"Less people to cook for." Ms. Lansbury said. "But I will gladly do whatever you so desire."

Sonny gave in. "I think we should just skip dinner and have Ms. Lansbury just make breakfast."

"Great minds Ms. Lansbury." Alexis said.

"Breakfast it is." Ms. Lansbury said.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Little Natasha's night her mother was killed seemed to be endless. She could hear from the other room her father barking orders at the staff to clean up the mess of blood in the front room of their villa. She heard a tinge of sadness in his voice. He wanted to mourn but knew it was best to keep it stifled. _I__wonder__if__Daddy__knows__what__Helena__did?_

She spent the night in Kristina's nursery. After running for cover during the confrontation between Helena and Kristin and seeing the dagger slit her mother's throat, she climbed into Kristina's crib and buried herself in covers hoping Helena wouldn't see her. Little Natasha's worst fears came true when light crept into the nursery and Helena's sparkling diamond earrings proceeded her when she stepped inside and peeked over in the crib.

_Natasha_ was all Helena said once. But Little Natasha remained still holding her breath and praying to her new angel mother that she'd keep her safe. She got her wish as Helena left the nursery. Little Natasha cried tears of both sadness and relief to be spared. Wherever both her mother and baby sister, Kristina, had gone she knew they were better off than her.

The sands that garnished the seafront was Sam's heaven. Jason was amused that she was in her element. The tension they felt on the flight wasted away into the sea. They watched the sunrise not minding the water and occasional sea animal crawl up to sear their skin.

Sam felt a security that she hadn't felt in awhile. She watched Jason with his eyes closed soaking in the sun's rays. "What's a girl gotta do to get you to go diving with her?" She pressed her lips to his ear.

"I haven't told you why I don't like diving?" He opened his eyes feeling the tickle in his ear. "It's silly to be honest, but you'll be happy to know that I have a fear of my own."

Sam sat up. "Do tell."

Jason pulled his arms under his head. "After the accident, it wiped out some of my spatial abilities. And I have trouble with sense of direction. Like I can't read a map. So I'm afraid of diving because I feel like I need to have control over the atmosphere where I'm traveling. How do you know how to get back to shore? I'd get totally lost."

"I didn't know that. I'll hold your hand."

"You would? And you'd never let go?" He smiled.

Sam took his hand and pressed it to her chest. "Never." She played with the wedding band on his finger. "Happy Anniversary."

"How long have we been together?"

"Not long enough."

"But there will be many more as long you promise not to let go of my hand."

* * *

><p>Sonny and Alexis decided to skip dinner and the Christmas cheer of Wyndemere. Sonny took Alexis' hand and pulled her from room to room. "I want this one!" He exclaimed as he pounced on the bed. He inhaled beating his chest. "I'm getting a good vibe from this one."<p>

Alexis closed the door. "This used to be Helena's bedroom until she slunk down to the tunnels."

Sonny jumped down from the bed. "You think she and Luke got down in here?"

"I'm certain they did." Alexis kissed Sonny and ripped off his shirt. "Makes it even better."

"Shouldn't we be doing some intervention with Kristina or something?"

"She's happy doing Christmas stuff. Leave her alone. We'll give her something to text about." Alexis pushed Sonny onto the bed and straddled his body.

Sonny was in boyish spirits wanting to scream _winning_ as far as his competition's ear could hear. Whenever he and Alexis were away from the rest of civilization, life felt fun. A pang of anticipation stabbed his body. "Did you know we have a sex tape?" He looked above his head. "Any chance there's a camera in here?"

Alexis cupped her hand over his mouth. "Shut up!"

Ms. Lansbury walked past the room for her usual cleaning routine.

"Alexis!" Sonny shrieked carried through the door.

Nikolas heard Sonny's voice and went over to Ms. Landsbury. "What's going on in there?"

"Dinner Master Nikolas." She broke out a clever smile.

Nikolas rolled his eyes. "Did you set up my gift for Brenda in the kitchen?"

"I did." Ms. Lansbury rubbed her hands together. "I hope she enjoys it."

"I'm certain she will. Thank you for your help."

"Uncle!" Sonny shouted again from the bedroom.

"I hate both of them." Nikolas cringed and walked away in a huff down the stairs.

* * *

><p>At the lake house, Lorenzo settled Mikkos in his playpen. He went to the door to let in Elizabeth and Aiden. "Thank you for coming over."<p>

Elizabeth put Aiden in the playpen with Mikkos. "I'm just glad Aiden has a new buddy. You're pretty good with corralling the play-dates with the other park moms. Be careful. They all think you're hot."

Lorenzo's face went blush flattered. "Alexis is pretty occupied with Kristina and I thought Mikkos could use some friends that can actually talk to him. He's getting a little frustrated with Lamby."

"I'm so sorry about Kristina. She's soo young."

"I know Alexis hasn't had much time to plan a birthday party for Mikkos. Since he turns one tomorrow, I thought it would be good to get all the kids together at the warehouse for an art lesson. As a fellow artist and a mommy, I thought you could help."

"I'll help on one condition. I'll even throw in a favor for you."

"Name it."

"You have to invite Anna, Robert, and Robin. And I'll see what magic I can work on Skye and Lila Rae for you."

Lorenzo took a moment to think. "You must be confident in your success with Skye. Don't worry if you fail, I invited the Scorpios, minus Franco of course."

* * *

><p>"Cover your eyes and open your mouth." Nikolas took a spoonful of the dessert and held it to her mouth.<p>

Brenda kept her eyes closed and covered them. "The last time I was asked to do this, it was not a good experience."

"Just trust me. I wouldn't steer you wrong."

Brenda opened her mouth and almost fainted from the taste. "Oh my god. Mousse au chocolat." She opened her eyes and took the spoon from Nikolas to scoop up more to shovel in her mouth.

"I had it flown from Cafe Flandrin in Paris. Some of the best I've ever tasted."

"Robin and I love Cafe Flandrin. We go there all the time when we're in Paris." Brenda was in love. She took another spoonful and offered to share with Nikolas. "You know what's good with this?"

Nikolas savored the flavor of the smooth chocolate on his tongue. "I do and I have some." He went to the refrigerator and found a bottle of champagne. "From the Champagne region. I'm such a wine snob that I despise people that call everything champagne." He popped the cork like a professional and handed Brenda the bottle.

"I think I'm going to stay in this kitchen for awhile. This is sex on a spoon. I feel the same way about champagne. I'm kinda picky." She pulled up onto the counter and drank from the bottle.

"How would you describe the two flavors melding together?"

"Poprocks and Coke not to be confused with cocaine." Brenda held out her tongue. "It's an explosion in your mouth."

"I have that effect as well." Nikolas moved in closer to Brenda. He closed his eyes and felt the softness of her lips to his.

"You're not known for being subtle are you?" Brenda put down her spoon and gave in to Nikolas' kiss.

Nikolas hadn't felt his careless inhibitions since Emily not even with Elizabeth. Women had become more of a chore or the reverse role of kissing frogs to get to the princess.

Brenda nudged Nikolas away. "Do you think Ms. Lansbury wants her kitchen back."

"We can move this to another room?"

"Aren't we supposed to be watching Alana?"

"You trying to get out of it?"

Brenda couldn't decide where she wanted it to go if anywhere. He was a lovesick puppy waiting for her response. "I'm kind of torn."

"You think I'm a weirdo. Like who flies chocolate mousse and champagne from Paris?"

"See that's what I love about you. Chocolate mousse is so simple yet so orgasmic. I can appreciate your over the top ego. And it was really thoughtful. Are you trying to buy my womb?"

"I'm over that. I don't know that I want children anymore. But I do want someone that I can relate to. And not many women can appreciate quality chocolate mousse and real champagne. You passed the first test of being a Cassadine Princess."

"Well if you're offering the throne I say let's get it on." Brenda gathered up the chocolate mousse and champagne. She hopped down from the counter. "Come on. The kid sleeps like one hour."

Nikolas was eager to please. He set his watch. "I can do one hour."

Brenda went up the stairs. "We're just going to have to get Spinelli involved."

Nikolas followed her up the stairs. "You want a threesome with Spinelli?"

Brenda stopped short exasperated. "From this point forward you're not allowed to speak. You're much sexier when you're quiet."

* * *

><p>Sonny was used to being the dominant one but with Alexis he reverted to a teenage boy. He tried his best to control Alexis but he was baffled as to why she reached to the side of the bed.<p>

"Alexis, what are you doing?"

Alexis grabbed Sonny's arm and handcuff him to the bed railing.

"Whoa." He figured it was game so he didn't put up a fight when she handcuffed his other arm leaving him naked and hanging from the bed with both arms penned to the railing.

Alexis covered herself in the sheets and got up from the bed.

"Uh, Alexis?" Sonny was hoping for another more aggressive round. "What the f*ck?"

Alexis eyed him with playful pity. "I just have some demands. Some things you need to agree to before I let you go. If you don't agree to them, Helena will come and have her way with you. She has a type and you fit it perfectly."

"Ok. What?"

"The liquor. I want it gone. I'm serious. You're not going to win on that issue."

Sonny rested his head on the headboard and wondered if it would be all that bad to have one night with Helena. "Is she around? Let's get this over with. I'm not giving up my liquor. Uncuff me. NOW."

Alexis got back on the bed. She ran her fingers up and down his body. "The itsy bitsy spider..." 

"This is torture!" Sonny yelled. "Alexis, will you marry me? Like I'm serious."

"That's not going to get you freed. And the answer is no. I have commitment issues." She kissed him and got up from the bed again. "I'm going to get dressed. I'll come back when you change your mind and we'll have dessert." Alexis grabbed her clothes and left slamming the bedroom door.

Sonny laughed. "You're joking. I know you won't leave me here. I love you anyway Alexis."

Alexis quickly changed clothes in the hall.

Sonny waited for what seemed to be a bit of time. "Holy shit. She's not f*cking coming back."

Alexis ran down the stairs to Stefan's office. "I need help."

Stefan gave her his full attention. "With?"

"I handcuffed Sonny to the bed and I don't have the key to the handcuffs."

Lulu walked in. "May I speak to Stefan?"

"Of course you may. Alexis, why do you imagine that I'd have keys to handcuffs? And you wonder why your daughter has resorted to drinking."

Lulu laughed. "What? What's going on?"

"I handcuffed Sonny to the bed but I kinda forgot about the key thing."

"You want me to call Lucky? He can uncuff him."

Alexis nodded. "Yea. We're gonna need to call Lucky for this one."

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Sam climbed up the cliff to seek out the perfect spot to dive on their sunny morning.<p>

Jason thought he was going to die climbing close behind her. "I think I'll be alright." He dared to look down at the pool of deep blue below. He started to have a panic attack. "Did you bring a paper bag? I don't know if this is working for me."

Sam climbed faster and made it to the top. "Oh my god. This is fabulous. Jason take your time."

His shaky hands gripped tight to the crevices of the rocks. He said a prayer for each movement he felt comfortable making. "I'm almost there."

Sam reached down to Jason. "Take my hand."

"No. I'm too heavy." He pulled himself up to the top and stood up on his feet. As his eyes focused out his panic attack continued. "We're just gonna dive into that water? Uh, how do we get back to shore again?"

"Doesn't matter as long as we're together." Sam stripped down to her bathing suit. "Come on."

Jason couldn't stop focusing on the water and the possibility of plunging to his death. "The things I do for love." He took off his shirt and rolled his neck. "We should say a prayer to the Greek gods."

"All of them?"

"Every damn one."

She took his hand in hers. "Just don't let go. We're going in together." She moved to the edge of the cliff. She could feel the sweat from Jason's palm. "If we survive this, we can survive anything."

"Ok. Let's do it."

Sam and Jason took the dive. They skydived through the air until their bodies pierced the cool water. Jason's confidence grew. He released Sam's hand and swam with her in the azure. He was amazed at how she effortlessly maneuvered through the underwater world as if she belonged to it. The sea animals came out as if to greet their guests.

Sam took Jason's hand and lead him up to the surface. "See! There's the shore."

Jason wiped the water from his eyes able to see the shore in the distance. "This isn't so bad."

* * *

><p>Lucky tried to keep a straight face as he uncuffed Sonny from the bed with Alexis watching. Once he was free, Sonny grabbed his pants from the side of the bed.<p>

"You're lucky that Lucky has seen me naked before." Sonny pulled on his pants.

"Do I need an explanation for that statement?"

Lucky spun the handcuffs around on his finger. "We used to go camping with my dad. You're kind of one with nature. Alexis, if you want, I can make a copy of the key for these."

"Yes please." Alexis shoved her finger in her mouth and played coy.

Sonny slipped on his shirt. "Thanks Lucky. Don't tell anybody about this. I gotta keep my street cred."

"I'm glad you called me. I heard about Kristina's drinking. Actually, Sam mentioned it to me. She was really concerned."

"I didn't know Sam knew about it." Alexis said.

"Well she was inquiring if it was just a phase or a serious problem. She asked if I could scare Kristina with a false arrest or something. But aside from all that, I want to help if I can. The holidays are rough for me."

"Did you stay sober after Jake was killed?" Sonny asked.

"No." Disappointment colored Lucky's face.

"I don't know how you could." Alexis went over to Sonny. "Lucky, what advice can you give us?"

"Live your life as you seem to be doing. Kristina has to want to stop. Nothing you do will make it better. At this point something within her is triggering her desire to drink. No amount of love will take that away. But you hope that after feeling like crap day after day, she'll want to stop."

"What about her heart?" Alexis voice broke.

"That's the rub." Lucky said. "It's a gamble. Maybe you need to pump that in her head constantly. But the good news is, I was sober once. And I'll be sober again." Lucky handed Alexis the handcuffs. "I'll get that key to you." He left the room.

Sonny couldn't look at Alexis. "Fine. I'll get rid of the alcohol. If it means that much to you."

"Just for now." She handed him the handcuffs. "You want to handcuff me to the bed?"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth hung up her call. "You will not believe what Lucky just told me." She took a seat on the couch next to Lorenzo. "Alexis handcuffed Sonny to the bed and he was butt-ass naked."<p>

Lorenzo stood up. "Wine?" He went to the liquor cabinet. "Might as well clean it out. It shouldn't be here in light of Kristina's condition."

"I can't since I have Aiden and that whole driving thing."

"I'm sorry. Don't mean to be insensitive." He opened the wine.

"You're really in love with her aren't you?"

He sat down again and drank from the bottle. "I try not to be."

"How did you and Alexis meet?"

"Natasha and I met when we were children. She had a thing for Luis. I was the shy one so she barely acknowledged my existence most of the time."

"So you grew up in Greece?"

Lorenzo was lost in reverie. "No. My father did business with Mikkosavich. We were invited to the island for family vacations, but she was introduced to us as Alexis Davidovitch, a cousin to Stavros and Stefan. Stavros was a terror and Stefan was definitely always the one to stand up for her. We'd meet again during her trip to Oxford and she introduced herself to me as Natasha. She was a completely different person from years before—withdrawn. Of course, when she came to Port Charles, she became Alexis Davis. She and I never crossed paths again after our time in Oxford until she killed my brother, Luis. I had no clue it was the same person."

Elizabeth noticed a sadness form in his eyes. "It's crazy how your lives intersected again. And you had no clue that Sam was your daughter?"

"I didn't know there was a daughter to be had. I'm not going to compete with Sonny. I could beat him to a bloody pulp as I've done once before, but what would that solve?"

"Lucky and I were destined to be together. I just knew it. We lost our way. But it seems we're making our way back to each other. I don't know what came over me when I slept with Nikolas. Maybe you're Alexis' Lucky. He was the one that got me through the most difficult time in my life. It seems Alexis can say the same for you."

Lorenzo agreed. "Without revealing too much, I would say yes. You're right."

* * *

><p>When Sam and Jason swam back to shore, they were both relieved to be alive. Sam laid down on the sand and caught her breath. Jason stood up to feel the sun beaming on his skin.<p>

"You thought it was over didn't you?" Jason dropped down next to Sam.

"Totally thought we were goners. Do you see that cliff? It's massive. But I wasn't going to tell you that or you'd chicken out." Sam curled up with Jason. "Can we ship our life here?"

"No wonder Alexis abandons us to come back here. Now that I'm over my fear of diving, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You want to go to the old villas don't you?"

"Just curious."

"We can take Luke with us as bait if the ghost of Mikkos shows up."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Stefan closed his door to the noise outside. Between Nikolas and Brenda, Sonny and Alexis, and the kids putting up the Christmas tree, he'd had about enough merriment for the day.<p>

Lulu sat nervously waiting for him to free up his time. "A lot going on out there. I guess Wyndemere is the place to be for the holidays."

"I'm inclined to say that the Ice Princess is a bit of an aphrodisiac. Did you enjoy Thanksgiving?"

"I did. I wanted to see you because I heard something today that I need to confirm with you."

Stefan waited with baited breath.

"You told Kevin that you're my biological father. Were you serious about that?"

"I was."

"How long have you suspected?"

"Since Nikolas was the only match when he donated his bone marrow to you. That got the ball rolling on my suspicion. Your mother and I discussed the possibility. But we both dropped it...mostly because she was trying her hardest to get Lucky and Nikolas on their path of brotherhood."

"Why? You hate Luke. I'm shocked you didn't throw this in his face."

"The rules of engagement state that you shouldn't fire all of your missiles at your enemy at one time. Leave an element of surprise. At any rate, telling Luke would do more harm to you than to him." 

Spinelli banged on Stefan's door. "We're lighting the Christmas tree!"

"I'm just not sure yet how I feel about this." Lulu said.

Stefan opened his door. "You love Christmas lights."

Spinelli found the perfect place in the family room for the tree. He and Maxie finished stringing the lights with Molly's instruction.

"We need more lights on the front. No one cares about the back." Molly said.

Maxie climbed the ladder. "I love you Molly, but I disagree. You can see all sides of the tree if you angle your head a little."

"If you say so." Molly shrugged.

"Who cares. Just turn it on!" Spencer exclaimed.

Kristina held Alana and found a comfortable spot in front of the tree. "Is everyone here yet? Let's turn this puppy on."

Sonny and Alexis walked in. Alexis got on the floor with Kristina and Alana.

Maxie found a spot on the couch with Molly, Alec, and Spencer. "I think we're missing some people."

Stefan and Lulu made it to the room.

Spinelli grabbed the plugs. "Wait! We're missing the Divine One and the Princely One."

Brenda and Nikolas rushed into the room.

Sonny went over to Brenda. He lowered his voice. "Dante told me about the kid."

"I'll be happy when you even acknowledge Alec's existence as a human being, but I'm not going to hold my breath." Brenda said.

"Don't hold your breath. You might die." Sonny moved away from Brenda.

Nikolas shut off the room lights. Spinelli turned on the tree lights. They sparkled in the dark to everyone's amazement that Wyndemere could even have an element of beauty.

Alana fidgeted in Kristina's arms. "It's her first Christmas tree. She's excited." Kristina said.

The white lights of the tree brought on a headache for Alexis. She got up from the floor and left the room sick to her stomach. Stefan followed her out.

"Alexis? Is something wrong?"

"I can't be in the same room with her?" Alexis crossed her arms as if to control herself.

"Who?"

"That baby."

"Little Alana? She's harmless."

Alexis was confused. "Don't think you can just change her name and I won't know who she is."

Kevin made it to Wyndemere. He found Alexis and Stefan in the hall. "I changed my mind. Is Kristina here?"

Stefan waved his hands. "Not a good time."

"What's the problem?" Kevin asked.

"There seems to be a bit of a trigger." Stefan tilted his head towards Alexis. "Alexis why don't you tell Kevin what you just said to me about Alana?

"I don't know why he keeps calling me Alexis. My name is Natasha and her name is Alexandra."

Kevin cleared his throat. "Well I guess that confirms my theory."

"What is your theory?" Stefan asked.

"I don't think Alexis was faking the DID."

Helena dragged Little Natasha out of bed just as her eyes closed to fall asleep. "You didn't finish your meal." She shoved the girl into the table in front of her plate still sitting from dinner at least four hours earlier.

Little Natasha placed her porcelain doll on the table and poked her finger into her food. "It's cold." Her voice cracked.

Helena held the dagger in her hand as a threat. "You should've eaten it when it was warm."

Little Natasha noticed the Christmas tree with its white lights blinking out of sync. She wanted to vomit but she knew her fate would be similar to her mother's if she did. She found herself lost in trying to follow the blinking lights until she felt the dagger dig into her back. Little Natasha picked up her spoon and almost gaged herself from her disgust.

Helena held the dagger to Little Natasha's face. "In the future, you will do as you're told. Tomorrow, I'm sending you away before the boys discover your existence. And there's nothing that Mikkos will do to save you. You will be my pet project created in my own image."

Little Natasha swallowed with effort as her stomach swirled with fear. "Where will I go?"

"That's not your concern. But you'll get a new name—Alexis Davidovitch."

"My name is Natasha." She said defiantly.

Helena took the blade of the dagger and pressed it in Little Natasha's palm. "Your name will be Alexis Davidovitch unless I say otherwise."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

_**I guess I can call this the beginning of the endgame of this story. Not sure how many chapters it'll take to wrap it up, but the chapters might get larger than usual. And the italics are references from "Alexis the Surrogate".**_

_"Terrell!" Alexis yelled from her room in agony._

_Dr. Jackson grabbed Nikolas' by his shirt. "You going in there with me?"_

_Nikolas waved his hands. "Noooo. I don't do childbirth. She's my aunt. I can't see that."_

_"Really? Your grandmother murders as a sport and you're afraid of a woman in labor?"_

_"I'm going to have a drink." Nikolas walked away._

_Stefan bypassed all of them to Alexis' beck and call. "Alexis, this too shall pass."_

_Alexis yanked Stefan by his collar. "I will stab you if you start quoting the Bible to me."_

_"I'm merely pointing out that the pain of finding and killing Franco will be far worse than this for you. It's just a bump in the road. You must grin and bear it."_

_Alexis wanted to cry but Natasha came through tempted to wring Stefan's neck. She held on tighter. "What you need to understand is I didn't get in this condition because of some kind of pleasurable romp in the sack. No! I did this as a sacrifice to my daughter that I never knew I even had! I've been knocked up by an arms dealing art teacher, a gangsta afraid of confined spaces, a psycho obsessed with the claustrophobic gangsta that just happens to be his brother. Did I mention my daughters are cousins and sisters? And now the mute! The child's father is mute-I can't recall the last time he spoke to me in full sentences!"_

_Stefan remained calm. "Alexis, I'm going to need you to make this as silent a birth as possible. You are a Cassadine."_

Alexis suddenly woke up from her dreams that morning tucked in her bed at the lake house. She barely got out of bed fast enough before she was thrown into a vomiting spell in her bathroom. She tried to remember what happened the night before and where she got the terrible pounding headache.

Lorenzo knocked on her bedroom door. "Natasha, can I come in?"

Alexis splashed warm water on her face. Her chest tightened with worry. The last time she felt that way, her periods of blackouts were frequent. "Yea."

"Party too hard last night?"

"Uh no. I think I have an issue with lights. Maybe migraine."

"You have to come with me to see Mikkos. I found the birthday boy the perfect onesie." He took her hand and pulled her into Mikkos' nursery.

Alexis peered over in the crib at Mikkos still resting and wearing a onesie that read _I__ Made__ It_. "You're truly an asshole."

"We were all placing bets on his fate but he made it."

* * *

><p>Robert, Anna, Mac, Agent Bates, and Kevin gathered in Mac's office. Kevin picked up the chalk and started to draw on the board.<p>

"I called you all are here because I think I've got it figured out. That was the easy part. The hard part is going to be what to do about it. The situation is a bit of a ticking time bomb." Kevin drew two parts of a heart.

"What is this Valentine's Day?" Robert joked.

Kevin labeled Natasha on one part of the heart and Alexis on the other. "You'll be happy to know that Franco is truly being as honest as he can be. Well as honest as his alter will allow him to be."

"His alter?" Anna asked.

"His alter." Kevin reiterated as he drew another split heart and labeled Franco on one side and Robert Frank on the other. "The scientific diagnosis is dissociative identity disorder. And Helena is such a pro at it; they should rename it after her. What's fascinating is..." He drew another split heart and labeled one side John and the other side Spencer. He drew another split heart and labeled one side Alexandra and the other side Sam. "This last one is merely a theory with Sam. I just love theories. Spencer, we can still save."

They all watched Kevin with deep intrigue.

He pointed his chalk to the first heart. "Natasha Cassadine was born. After her mother was killed, Helena, being the evil Bitch that she is, decided to rearrange the child's brain wiring. She did it mostly to see if it was possible. She also did it with the hope of creating an alter that was capable of murder as is she. Helena created an alter for Natasha and named her Alexis."

"Holy shit." Robert exclaimed. "Natasha and Alexis are two different people?"

Kevin moved on to the next heart. "Franco is actually the worst case. He was born Robert Frank and immediately an alter was created for him and named Franco, a combination of Frank and Scorpio. Franco, too, was groomed for murder. And here is the problem. Because both of these people, Natasha and Robert Frank, were birthed of the same creator, the propensity for one to take out the other is strong."

"Why?" Anna asked a bit in shock.

Kevin wrote Helena in big letters above his drawings. "The goal is to protect the Queen. Once these alters are released into the world, it's a crap shoot as to whether they'll do as they were programmed to do. Both Natasha and Franco were successful alters. They've been ritualized into the art of murder. It's an odd relationship they have to Helena. There's this loyalty that Helena's subjects feel to her so there's a competition to please the Queen so to speak."

Agent Bates stood up. "Do they all suffer from the same triggers?"

"Good question." Kevin waved his chalk. "The answer is no. But Helena does like to use the narratives of chess, fire, diamonds, and light for all of her subjects. Last night, Natasha was triggered by Christmas lights and possibly the Ice Princess. But there's something else to this. The reason I drew hearts is because it seems that Natasha has a strong attraction to Lorenzo Alcazar and Alexis has a strong attraction to Sonny Corinthos."

"Which one was attracted to me?" Mac asked.

"More than likely Alexis." Kevin wrote on the chalk board mother on the Natasha side. "The woman we typically see on a daily basis, for the most part, is Alexis. She's tried her best to wipe her memories of Natasha. Bad things happened to Natasha. Helena put Natasha through extreme torture therefore; Natasha is more of a mothering spirit. Ever hear Alexis say she hates children?"

"I've said that myself." Anna joked.

"But Anna, you were also under the control of Caesar Faison once." Kevin reminded her. "Alexis hates children. She really does not care for children at all. They make her nervous and cause her extreme anxiety. But Natasha is a lioness when it comes to children. Because Natasha lacked being nurtured, she feels this strong desire to nurture others. Try to hurt anything that Natasha feels needs to be protected and the murderess is triggered."

Robert stood up. "Gosh I wonder what the ticking time bomb is." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Kevin pounded on Franco's heart. "Natasha is going to murder Franco and there ain't a whole lot we can do about it unless we eliminate Natasha completely."

"So what's the problem?" Robert threw up his hands. "Get rid of Natasha."

"We get rid of Natasha..." Kevin crossed out Sam's name. "You get rid of any feelings or memories that she ever had of her mother and father, Kristin and Mikkos, Sam, and even Lorenzo or anyone else that was a part of Natasha's world. And it's not an easy task because Natasha has always existed. The subject has to be willing to get rid of the alter completely. Natasha battles with Alexis. And I don't even know if Alexis truly believes that Natasha really exists."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo finished packing up the liquor from Alexis' cabinet. She went out to the living room.<p>

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He picked up the box and laid it on the counter. "I thought you'd want it gone."

"I do. Thank you for being in my head. I didn't want to deal with that today. So am I invited to Mikkos' art party?"

Lorenzo packed up Mikkos' toys. "The Scorpios will be there. But I figured you'd want something formal when Sam and Jason returned."

Alexis went to the playpen and picked up the Lamby. "He sleeps without this now?"

"He was obviously too tired to notice. Mikkos is a bit of a social butterfly now. Since the snow cleared, we took a couple trips to the park. He loves Aiden."

She grew defensive. "Aiden? You and Liz an item now?"

Lorenzo was bewildered. "Really? No. Why do you care? Since you're performing S&M on Sonny."

"Word travels fast from the nurses' station at GH." She slammed Lamby into his chest. "Enjoy it."

"Natasha! Don't start." Lorenzo tossed the Lamby in the bag.

Kristina and Molly arrived. "Happy Birthday Mikkosavich!" They chimed in together.

Kristina noticed the box of liquor. "Where is that going?"

Alexis went out to the living room with Mikkos still waking up. "It's going to Wyndemere. Nikolas wants it and I have no need for it."

"Whatever. Happy Birthday little brother slash nephew! I'm excited to do a little artwork with you." Kristina nuzzled her face in Mikkos' cheek. "You totally made it."

"He sure did." Molly plopped down on the couch. "It was hit or miss a couple times. Remember all those times, Mom, when you caught Helena in Mikkos' nursery?"

"Molly, let's think good thoughts please." Alexis said.

"I think it's party time." Lorenzo opened his arms to take Mikkos. "Michael is stopping by Kelly's to pick up the cake. Mike made a Lamby cake."

"I saw it fresh out of the oven." Kristina said. "He let me help frost it."

"Mom, are you not going to the party?" Molly asked.

"I can't be in a room full of children. It's not my thing." Alexis said.

Lorenzo bundled Mikkos up to brave the cold. "I hope you change your mind."

Molly and Lorenzo headed out the door but Kristina stayed behind. "Is something else going on?" She asked.

Alexis pulled a bottle of scotch from the box and found a glass. "Yes. But I don't want to talk about it with Lorenzo." She filled the glass with scotch. "I'm not ok with Franco even having the idea in his head that Mikkosavich is his son." She drank the scotch.

"Are you mad that Lorenzo invited the Scorpios? I'm no Lo fan or anything but it's Robin. You can't hate on Robin."

"That's what I love about him. He tries to fix the things that are broken that I'm not willing to even touch. He did the right thing. I just don't agree with it." Alexis took another drink and immediately felt sick. She covered her mouth and raced to kitchen.

"Is this your way of demonstrating to me that drinking is bad?" Kristina followed Alexis into the kitchen.

Alexis threw up in the sink.

Kristina stepped back knowing that her mother wasn't faking. "I don't have to go to the party Mom." She took the glass of scotch from the counter and poured it down the drain.

Alexis leaned over the sink as if in an out of body experience. A wintery sun gleamed through the curtains and hit her face at a painful angle. "I really do think I'm sensitive to light."

"And alcohol." Kristina went to the fridge and grabbed the baking soda. "It kind of works." She handed it to Alexis.

Alexis took a spoonful. "Helena had this thing that she did. It was kind of conditioning in a way. As soon as I was about to fall asleep, she'd wake me up and force me to do something that required a lot of thought or brainpower. That's why it's so hard for me to just ease into something…"

"Did she do it all the time? What happens if you didn't?"

"Every night. And I couldn't get back to sleep. It was torture. And even if I did I would just have these terrible nightmares. I want to share something with you. I have to share it with someone."

Alexis left the kitchen. Kristina paced herself following her mother not knowing what to expect. Alexis came out of her room with the dagger in her hand.

Kristina let out a gasp. "What is that?"

"Helena killed my mother with this. And after she used it to kill my mother, she used it to torture me. Torture is putting it lightly. She knew that I knew what this meant. I just don't think I'd be a good sport at Mikkos' birthday party. Between the noise and the whole time me cringing with Anna and Robert being there; it wouldn't be a good situation."

"I'm not leaving you Mom. I knew Helena was evil, but I didn't know all of this." Kristina fingered the blade of the dagger. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Not tell Nikolas that I have it. He hid it. Not sure if he hid it from me or from Spencer…"

"Why would Spencer have it?"

"Helena wanted to give it to Spencer as a gift. And she planted it on Spencer to give to me. Nikolas doesn't know that it's missing. But it's mine and I intend to keep it."

* * *

><p>Dr. Jackson and Luke clasped hands over the dining room table ready to arm wrestle. Jason acted as the referee resting his hands on their joined fists.<p>

"Keep in mind Terrell, Luke is an old man with a heart condition. He dies. It's on your watch."

Dr. Jackson held himself steady and ready to take Luke down in the challenge. "Let's do this."

The two struggled with Luke practically brought down to his knees. Sam walked in humored by the games at the dinner table. Dr. Jackson gave one last effort and penned Luke's arm backwards on the wood.

Luke touched his chest and caught his breath. He snapped his fingers at the waiter. "Whiskey…please."

Sam sat down at the table. "I was hoping we could have a formal meal together in honor of Mikkos' birthday."

The waiter handed Luke his whiskey. "I didn't dress appropriately." Luke took a sip. "Is this King Mikkosavich or the bastard spare?"

Jason rubbed his eyes. "Here we go."

Sam had a way with Luke of smoothing his crass nature. "Your Godson."

Luke waved his whiskey. "I don't remember seeing any holy water touching that kid's head."

"Mikkosavich is a good kid Luke." Dr. Jackson said.

Luke squinted unconvinced.

"Today is really difficult for me." Sam noticed Dr. Jackson wriggle a little in his seat. 'The true reality is that I beat myself up everyday over what went wrong."

"It's my fault." Dr. Jackson mumbled.

"No. You and Kelly both told me from the beginning that there was a chance that my eggs would not work. Leaving Franco out of the mix, using my eggs was a risk I wanted to take from the beginning because I wanted this child to be my own. And I shot myself in the foot. My eggs were never used and here we are with a child that I deep down inside believe is my son because I fell in love with who he is. I don't care that he's not mine or Jason's."

"But we have Alana, and Spencer, and each other." Jason said.

"That we do." Sam said.

_"I don't know the easy way to say this. I am so happy that you're pregnant. And I want everything to go smoothly."_

_"Kelly and Robin were over the moon. But we have to be cautious about getting too excited. Jason, we're going to be parents to two babies. It's soo weird."_

_Jason couldn't look at her. He knew he just had to say it. "Franco stole Alexis' eggs from the fertility clinic and had Dr. Niles implant them instead of yours."_

_Sam sat up. "What?"_

_"So Alexis is pregnant with her own child."_

_"And?" Sam asked. "Do not tell me you're the father."_

_"I guess that's better than Franco being the father right?"_

_Sam quickly stood up. "Eh, I don't know. Does my mom know?"_

_Jason nodded his head. "I asked her to give the baby up. I feel like we should have done the stupid contract."_

_"No...no." Sam shook her head. "Would a contract have even covered this nonsense?"_

_"This is our baby! Yours and mine!" Jason's face turned red with anger._

_"You're really mad at Alexis aren't you? Jason, it's not my mother's fault."_

* * *

><p>Lorenzo knew that teaching was truly his calling. Whether it was the prison grounds or the Oxford campus, Lorenzo loved to teach. His passion for his art consumed him all of his dark days presumed dead. Art started out as therapy after his time in prison, but he had an eye for it as early as he could remember. Were it not for his loyalty to his family, he wouldn't have touched the criminal activities of the Alcazar business.<p>

More than anything, Mikkos' birthday party was as much for him as it was for the baby. He had spent years in solitude in his home on the beaches of Malibu undisturbed and surrounded by his paintings. He spoke to them but they rarely spoke back—until a fellow artist broke into his home.

_"You don't want to enter an armed man's home uninvited." He continued to point the gun and watched the smirk form on Franco's face._

_Franco stood up and straightened his suit coat. He touched a painting of a woman positioned over Lorenzo's fireplace. "Who is this?" Franco asked. "Your mother?"_

_"None of your concern. Why are you here?" Lorenzo continued to aim his gun._

_Franco offered his hand to shake. "I'm Robert Frank. I was sent here by Helena Cassadine. I guess you can say I'm the artist and she's the brains of this operation."_

_"I don't want to be involved in any operations." Lorenzo put down his gun on his desk._

_Franco placed his hands on Lorenzo's shoulders. "I understand. You've been through a lot. I'm only here to give you back your life."_

_Lorenzo pulled away and picked up a large book on Art History. "This is my life. It makes me happy. It can't hurt me ever again. I'm aware of who you are Franco. Please leave."_

_Franco was all smiles. He opened his arms basking in his glow of recognition. "That is fantastic. You recognize me. All the more reason you and I would be the perfect combination. And the rewards...you won't believe the rewards."_

As Lorenzo watched Mikkos playing on the ground with the other children, he had to admit that Franco was almost right—the rewards that he got out of their first meeting were more than he had before the serial killer showed up at his front door.

The Scorpios arrived with Anna, Robert, Patrick, Robin, and Emma. Lorenzo could feel the level of discomfort rise in the room. Elizabeth got up from the floor to try to break the ice after settling in the circle of children.

"Nice set up." Robert said looking around Lorenzo's studio in true investigative fashion.

"I haven't painted in such a long time but since Lorenzo decided to make this an art studio, I've been inspired again." Elizabeth said.

"Still painting wind?" Patrick joked.

Robin nudged him. "Really? Elizabeth paints awesome wind."

"Would you like to teach Emma how to paint the wind?" Elizabeth dragged Patrick over to the children.

Robert kneeled down to Mikkos holding his Lamby and arranging his paints and brushes. "I don't know that we've ever met."

Lorenzo stooped down. "He's quite methodical about his process. Like me, he doesn't seem to care for the mess so he likes to lay everything out first. But what I try to teach him is that painting isn't perfection. It should be messy. It's probably the only thing in our lives that's allowed to be messy."

Anna went over to them and sat down with Mikkos helping him start his painting. "I hate to bring this up but I've watched Franco in the basement. They're similar the two of them. He does the exact same thing." Her motherly instincts exploded in a way that they hadn't since she brought Leora home from the hospital. She wanted to touch him but she was afraid to. She observed him holding his Lamby in one hand and trying to paint with the other. He barely looked up as he focused on his painting. Anna couldn't help but stare searching for what she lost in the fleeting moment that she was able to bond with Franco after he was born.

Robert picked up on Anna's hesitation and he was not one to let a joke slip by. "Anna, I'm sure the joey won't bite. Lorenzo, as much I don't agree with what side of the law you reside, we appreciate you trying to make the best of a sticky situation."

Anna lightly yanked at Mikkos' curls. He looked up at her with his innocent grin.

Lorenzo stood up. "I'll leave you two with him. I wish Alexis had decided to come, but she opted to not and I don't know what more to say about it."

* * *

><p>For once, Alexis hoped she'd make it to run an errand before her intern. She rushed into Kelly's and found Mike cleaning the counter. He pointed to the birthday cake boxed and ready to go.<p>

"I thought Michael was picking this up."

Alexis carefully gathered the cake box in her arms. "I'll take it. Aren't you going to the party?"

"Oh no. The big boys are going to the Haunted Star."

"Are you gambling again?" Alexis wagged her finger at Mike. "Does Sonny know?"

"What are you worried about? I'm in good hands. I'm kind of up."

Alexis sighed. "Because you're such a good Grandpa to all of my children, for Christmas I'm getting Sam to clear your tab at the Haunted Star."

"Alexis, it's ok. I'm just having fun."

"No. You don't understand how much you mean to me." Her eyes glassed over.

"Are you ok?"

"Just emotional lately. My little boy is turning one today. He's walking." She started to cry.

Mike grabbed Alexis a tissue. "It's ok."

"He's talking. I can hear him in his nursery through the monitor and he's talking in Greek and Spanish and baby babble. Did you know that Lorenzo taught him baby sign language? He said that babies that know baby sign language cry less. How the hell does he know that?" She put the cake down and touched her fingers to together. "More. He says more in baby sign language." She started to cry again.

"Are you ok? Is it Kristina?"

Alexis wiped her eyes. "I have to say Kristina was my best girl today. She was the girl that I always remembered. She was concerned and sweet to her brother. I know those days are few and far between, but I'm hopeful that she'll recover from this." She kissed Mike's cheek and turned to leave.

Once Alexis left, Michael showed up. "Grandpa…" He banged on the counter. "Where's Mikkos' cake?"

"You just missed Alexis. She took it."

"Really? She's going to the party now? That's going to be interesting."

"The Scorpios?"

"Why are we talking about them like they're a gang?"

"You know I love Robin and Anna but I don't get this Franco thing. You coming to the Haunted Star tonight?"

Michael waved him away. "Nah…I don't know. Maybe I'll stop by." He left Kelly's and took a stroll through the short cut to the warehouse.

Alexis went down the stairs of the docks and noticed Helena waiting in the wings.

Helena approached Alexis. "Happy Birthday Dear Mikkosavich. Natasha, do you honestly believe that Franco is no longer under my control? He's no freer than you are. Both of you are pawns in my little game. I saw the threats you made to me at A.J.'s apartment and I take them very seriously."

Alexis wanted to take the cake and toss it in Helena's face as she would dream of doing with her cold plate of food as a little girl. "I'd love it if you would allow this day to go without a hitch. You owe me that much."

Helena played with the diamond earring in her ear. "Mary had a little lamb…"

Michael rushed down the stairs. "Go the hell away." He got in Helena's face.

"Mind your manners Young Man." Helena stared him down like a dog in heat. "Don't make me turn you out like I did Lucky Spencer. You look weak enough to break."

Michael's heart pounded in his chest. He lifted his hands to her.

"Don't Michael!" Alexis grabbed him by the arm. "Trust me. You don't want to do that." She could feel his bicep tighten with his hands ready to choke the life out of Helena.

"Protect your Queen Michael." Helena scoffed as she left the docks to take the launch.

Michael turned to Alexis. "I don't know how you do it. If anybody deserves to die, it's her."

Alexis handed Michael the cake box. "Can we not talk about death on the birth of one of my children?" She took his arm and pulled him up the stairs to the door of the warehouse. She pressed her ear to the door hearing the noise of screaming children and laughing adults inside. "Here goes." She opened the door.

Lorenzo swirled around feeling the cool air flow inside. "Natasha. You made it."

"I did." Anxiety overcame Natasha. She tried to keep an unruffled demeanor.

Lorenzo help Michael take out the cake and light the number one candle stuck in the middle.

Her eyes scanned the room and fell on Mikkos who was at peace with Anna on the floor. He had turned himself into a colorful mess of paint.

"Happy Birthday Mikkosavich!" The warm voices filled the air.

Alexis got over her anxiety and took the cake from Michael. "I always wonder if Mikkos knows his full name. Whenever I want Nikolas' attention, I call him by his full name."

Robert grunted. "Knowing the Cassadines this should be interesting."

Alexis put the cake on the floor and got Mikkos' attention by stroking his face. "Happy Birthday Mikkosavich Alexander Moore Davidovitch Cassadine Morgan Quartermaine. I could not imagine my world without you in it."

Patrick whispered to Robert. "If he can spell that in kindergarten, he could be a brain surgeon. And she forgot Scorpio."

Robert shook his head. "I'll give her a pass after what I learned today."

Mikkos poked at the cake in awe that it was really his. He pulled up to his feet and went for the King Kong by plopping down on the cake before finally blowing out his candle.

"I told Alexis all they want to do is roll around in it." Robert said.

Laughter filled the room cutting the tension that floated through the air.

Lorenzo, being the neat freak, wanted to die. "I'm just not trying to think of how many baths it's going to take to clean him up."

Helena made it back to her dungeon in the tunnels. She was not one to leave her threats empty. Spencer sat at the chess table with Faison waiting for his teacher to make the next move. Helena quietly slipped in to not deter Spencer's focus.

"Young Man…" Faison stroked his chin. "You remember me do you not?"

Spencer touched the chess pieces. "You're the man with white hair that smells like smoke."

Stavros had stashed himself in the corner of room to watch Faison. His eyes met Helena's. "Faison, if I may have the opportunity to speak to the boy myself."

Faison sat back in his chair irritated. "Interruptions are not welcome during a lesson on strategy."

Stavros went over to the table. "We don't have much time before Spencer is discovered missing."

Faison ignored Stavros and touched a chess piece on the board. "Spencer, in the phase of the endgame there is typically a disappearance of queens. Endgames favor an aggressive king."

Helena looked at Stavros—the two of them suspicious of Faison's words.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

As night started to fall on Port Charles, the witching hour crept upon the Cassadine Islands. Alexis made it through Mikkos' birthday party. She held in her confused feelings for Anna and Robert. The rational side of her knew that it wasn't their fault that Franco fell at their doorstep. But Natasha couldn't get past what their interest in Mikkosavich meant to the safety of her little boy.

Lorenzo took Mikkos out of his car seat. The birthday boy was covered in lemon frosting and an array of colors of paint. Being of OCD mind, Lorenzo held him out from his body not wanting the mess of the child to touch his crisp shirt and designer pants. Alexis was amused by Lorenzo and the care that he showed in handling Mikkos. She loved how much he loved Mikkos and she trusted him unlike any other with her child.

"I'm not afraid of cake." She reached out to grab the baby dangling from Lorenzo's hands. "I'll put him in my bathtub if you put on the pajamas."

Lorenzo handed off Mikkos to Alexis. "There's cake everywhere. He smells like a sugar factory." He wiped his hands and reached for his phone buzzing in his pocket. "Gallos…"

Alexis stopped to listen. "What does he want?"

Lorenzo moved away from her to hear. "I'd rather not be there myself, but if you need me to, I can." He paused. "Then that will be the plan. Hopefully it goes without a hitch this time." He hung up the call. "Nothing you can or should know about."

Alexis watched him longingly with concern. She finally gave in realizing he wasn't budging on the tight-lip. She took Mikkos to her bathroom, stripped him of his clothes, and put him in the tub. He shivered like a colt just born in the night air when the water touched his body.

"Natasha, I want you to stay in the stables until I come back. Understood?" Helena dropped the little girl's suitcases on the hay.

Little Natasha waited until Helena was gone and the doors of the stables closed with a bang. The mare, lying on her side in the hay, lifted her head with her eyes permeated with blissful agony. Little Natasha placed her porcelain doll next to her suitcase and unbuttoned her rose-colored pea coat. Their eyes met. The mare nickered and struggled a bit but rested her head back down on the hay certain that Little Natasha was a friend.

Little Natasha walked around her and noticed she was giving birth. She panicked and ran for the barn door banging on it for help. "Helena!" She rested her head on the barn door hearing the mare's neigh as if Little Natasha was being invited to stay. It was rhythmic and soothing just like Kristin's voice when she'd sing her to sleep at night. She gave up on Helena's return.

Little Natasha removed her coat and placed it over the mare's belly. She sat down on the hay and waited. "I don't have a mother anymore. Would you be my mother?"

"Momma..." Mikkos cried.

Alexis was lost in a daze until she heard Mikkos' distress. She looked down and noticed the water filling up the tub to his neck. "Oh my God." She quickly turned off the water. "So sorry Honey."

Lorenzo went down the hall to Mikkos' nursery. Before he went inside, his devious side broke out. He placed a call to Michael. As the phone rang, he battled with himself as to whether he should go there. "Michael, I need you to meet me at the warehouse later. I have a job for you. It's risky. I won't lie to you. If you're not up for it, you're welcome to decline. Then I will see you later." He hung up the call and walked into Mikkos' nursery. He looked up and noticed that the picture that used to hang on the wall above Mikkos' crib was removed. CO77X was spray painted in crimson. Lorenzo backed out of the room and shut the door. "Natasha…"

Alexis picked up Mikkos from the tub and wrapped him a towel.

"Natasha…" Lorenzo went into her bathroom. "Nikolas called and asked if you would like to spend the rest of the evening at Wonderland. Since he couldn't make it to the party."

"No. It's Mikkos' bedtime." She started to leave but Lorenzo grabbed her. "What's wrong?" She could feel Lorenzo's hand tremble. "What?"

Lorenzo knew he couldn't get anything past her. "Franco was here. He spray painted his signature on Mikkos' wall. I think it's best that we pack up Mikkos and go to Wonderland. It's much safer than Wyndemere right now."

* * *

><p>"Whatever Samantha wants…Samantha gets." Luke sang and skipped ahead of Sam and Jason towards the stables. "Are you sure the two of you are up for a bit of midnight marauding?"<p>

Sam pulled her coat close to her body. "Yea. I want to leave this island with the full Cassadine experience. I want to know everything that there is to know about my mother's history."

Luke tossed back his head. "You and me could have pulled up a couple stools at the Haunted Star and just chatted about it."

"Luke, this means everything to Sam so we should do it." Jason pointed towards the stables. "When I was last here and I met Mikkos for the first time, Alexis hid him in the stables."

Korina walked up to them. "We wonder if she realizes what she does. She says it's to protect him."

"She just leaves him in the stables?" Sam asked concerned.

Korina acted as tour guide leading them past the horses and on the path to the stables. Sam gripped tight to Jason's hand a little spooked out by the stillness in the air and the horses kicking their hooves in the dirt.

Korina open the double doors of the stables. "Helena left Natasha in here. She stayed here for days until Helena decided where she'd go next. The stable hands came to me upset and wondering why a human being would leave a child amongst the horses."

Jason shook his head mortified. "I don't know that I can continue this. I just can't." He turned out and rushed off back towards the villas.

"Jason!" Sam caught up to him and yanked at his shirt. "I need you."

"I knew Helena was evil. It just all seemed like a fantasy to me. Sonny would tell me stories about things Alexis told him about growing up and how it all upset her."

Luke kicked at the sand. "Don't be a pussy Jason. Come on."

Jason gave in and followed Sam back to the stables.

"Natasha loved these horses." Korina continued her story. "The Davidovitch family owned a farm. They had horses as well so Natasha felt at home with them."

"How did they treat her?" Jason asked.

"She loved them." Korina gave him a reassuring smile. "Problem is Helena paid them to have access to Natasha. Her reasons for sending Natasha away were to keep her away from Stavros and Stefan, but mostly to keep her away from Mikkosavich."

"What a bastard he was." Luke crossed his arms. "It's one thing to know you have a kid living in horse manure, but to let your criminally insane wife ship her off…I can't believe Natasha worships that man."

"We shouldn't judge my mother's relationship with her father." Sam went over to one of the horses and ran her fingers through its mane. "I love horses. I'll never forget the day I found out I was pregnant with Alana and it was Lorenzo, a man I never thought I could ever love, that took me to the hospital."

_Sam's weak consternation continued. After getting Spencer situated on his horse, she had to take a moment to rest._

_"Let's go Sam!" Spencer grew impatient._

_"Hold on Buddy. We're going to share Sheba today. Is that ok?"_

_Spencer frowned. "I want my own horse."_

_Sam climbed up on Sheba with Spencer. "You will lead us both today. How does that sound? I'll follow the leader."_

_Spencer seemed to be a bit satisfied with the thought of leading something. Sam grabbed the reins to turn the horse around, but she faced a barrier. Lorenzo walked in the stables and spooked Sheba from moving forward. He gripped tight to the frantic horse's reins._

_"Calm down Sheba." Lorenzo whispered._

_"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as she held tight to Spencer as well as trying to maintain her balance._

_"I'm just passing through." Lorenzo continued to hold on to Sheba finally settling down. "Who is this young man?"_

_Sam looked down at Spencer who was intrigued to silence by Lorenzo. "It's Spencer. He's Nikolas' son."_

_Lorenzo took Spencer's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Spencer."_

_Sam's heart raced. "Did anyone see you?"_

_Lorenzo laughed. "Maybe."_

_"Will you help us get down?" Sam asked._

_Lorenzo agreed and released Sheba. He picked up Spencer from the horse. Sam waited while Lorenzo dusted off Spencer's clothes covered in hay. Lorenzo reached his hand up to Sam. Faintness overcame her and she barely had the strength to keep herself from falling from the horse. Lorenzo caught Sam in his arms before she could hit the ground._

_"Are you ok?" He asked as he helped Sam sit down on the ground._

_"Jason and I moved a bunch of stuff today so maybe I just overdid it." She tried her best to remain upright, but the room started to spin and then it all went black. Sam fainted._

_Lorenzo sprung to action and gathered Sam in his arms. "Great. This is all I need right now."_

_Spencer was scared to silence._

_Lorenzo looked back at the little frightened boy. "Spencer, we're going to need to take a trip to the hospital."_

* * *

><p>Lorenzo opened the door of Wonderland for Alexis and Mikkos. "Nikolas!"<p>

Nikolas hurried down the stairs. "I got your call."

"Did he give you specifics?" Alexis could barely catch her breath. She held Mikkos close to her.

"No but you'll both be fine here. There's plenty of room. Brenda had a late meeting with Lucy at Crimson. It's going to be ok Alexis. Just take Mikkos to his nursery."

Lorenzo waited for Alexis to disappear up the stairs. "This might be a blessing in disguise."

"I can't imagine how that could be the case."

"I need the distraction for the PCPD. Gallos called and said the shipment is on time. It's coming tonight."

"Don't tell me you're meeting it?"

"Nope. Michael is meeting it. I'm heading to the warehouse to give him instructions."

Nikolas stroked his chin. "Shitty idea. He has no experience."

"That's the point. I've been in this been before you were a nut in your father's sack."

"And you've always had a solid partner. Michael isn't a solid partner. He has total loyalty to Sonny."

"He also wants to desperately work for Sonny. If I sell it as a diversion to getting Franco, he'll bite. I need you to call the Franco thing into the PCPD. Mac, Anna, and Robert are going to be on that like white on rice. They can't afford any problems with Franco."

"Do we know for sure that Franco really did spray paint Mikkos' nursery?"

"We don't. But I don't care if he did or not. He has got to go."

* * *

><p>Robert took a deep breath before heading down the stairs into the basement. Franco heard Robert but continued on his painting.<p>

"Don't mind me Son." Robert sauntered through the basement. "Just wanted to observe your process."

Franco took his brush and got on his knees to fill in a spot before blowing on it to dry it. "No worries. I don't mind an audience."

Robert looked down at the unfinished painting. "Is this a lamb of some sort?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm starting with the lamb and hopefully soon I can fill in the little boy. I've only seen him once. Alexis brought him to the hospital and I could see him through the glass. Anna was holding him. Who knew the irony of it all."

"Son, do you honestly believe that Alexis Davis is going to allow you access to Mikkos?"

Franco smiled. "I never thought I'd ever sit down at the Thanksgiving table with my mother and father. I never thought that my father would be watching me paint a portrait of my son. I'm a dreamer but I'm not the only one. And if I'm lucky, some of my dreams come true."

Robert stooped down. "Who am I talking to right now?"

"The only person I've ever been is Franco."

"But you hate the name."

"I'd rather be someone else. I don't know who Robert Frank is, Sir, but I'd like to try to figure him out and be him."

Robert was in a moment of surreal. "I just can't get past what you did to Sam."

Franco put down his paint brush and sat down pulling his knees to his chest. "I wanted her to love me. Or at least like me. The only woman that's been a part of my life is Helena."

Robert sat next to him. "You and Helena...Jesus."

"Yea. I don't know if I would say that I was attracted to her. I didn't really have much of a choice. She blurred the lines which is what I did with Sam. If she wants to call it rape than so be it, that's what it was, but I don't see it that way."

"Sam needs answers and I'm going to work with Robin to set it up so that you can give them to her."

* * *

><p>Michael took a peek at Lorenzo's painting.<p>

"That's a no no." Lorenzo walked into the warehouse. "Once I get to the point of filling it in, I'll invite you and Elizabeth to help me finish."

Michael pulled the cover back down. "It's coming together. How are you doing it if your muse refuses to sit still?"

Lorenzo touched his temple. "She shows up in my dreams."

"She's been pretty hot for my dad lately. Good luck with that."

Lorenzo chuckled. "I wouldn't deny that Sonny may appeal to her animalistic nature but what woman can live off of water alone? Not Natasha."

"I think she looks at me like a son. Oh well. I guess it's better than being ignored. I think I grew a little favor in her eyes when I stood up to Helena."

"Helena? When did you and Alexis see Helena?"

"Earlier after we picked up the cake at Kelly's. She was waiting to take the launch."

Something clicked in Lorenzo. "Let's get down to business." He rubbed his hands together. "Johnny is to meet a shipment of arms from Greece. The truck will be fully loaded. I need you to ride with him to the city to drop off the shipment."

"Whoa." Michael threw up his hands. "Uh, I thought maybe I was gonna babysit for Mikkos or something. You want me to be a part of your organization?"

"In essence...you're welcome to decline."

Michael scratched his head. "No. I'll do it. Johnny's at the Haunted Star, but why not Ethan?"

"Ethan's not as focused as I'd like him to be. He's a petty thief. I need someone that can be molded. I need someone willing to learn the business. And I know Sonny won't allow you to touch his. The only partners I've ever had were my brother, Luis, and my attorney Ric. Can I trust you? You sell me out, you're hurting Natasha in the process."

"Is that a threat?"

"I hate to sound like Helena, but you must protect the Queen. And Natasha is the Queen. Franco was at the lake house tonight. He spray painted his signature on Mikkos' nursery wall. We need to get this done while Nikolas creates a diversion with the PCPD. I don't have room for mistakes."

Chills went down Michael's spine. "I'm sold. If I get caught, I'm gonna need the Queen to protect me."

* * *

><p>Alexis went down the stairs to Nikolas in the family room.<p>

"I brought back with me an aged port." He handed Alexis a glass. "It's just the perfect sweetness."

Alexis took a drink of the port and handed it back to Nikolas. "Now I feel nauseous. What is wrong with me?" She sat down.

"You're worried about Mikkos." He sat next to her. "Did you check on Kristina?"

"She's at the penthouse."

"Did you lose that battle?"

"You figure out that you just have to pick the ones you want to fight." She reached out and touched his face. "I miss Zander."

Nikolas almost choked. "I remind you of Zander?"

"Sometimes. I wish you two got along better. It's times like these that I miss all of my favorite boys together. Cameron was at the party today and he is the spitting image of him."

"The Franco problem will go away. Alexis, I never told you that Anna and Robert came to Wyndemere. Anna mentioned something about suing you for rights to Mikkos. Is that possible?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes. And I will assure you that I am tightening some legal things concerning Mikkos."

"I did my best to fend them off."

"And that is why I love you. How was Thanksgiving with Laura? I want that to work for you. You're so lucky to see your mother alive. I wish I had a second chance with mine."

"So you're saying I shouldn't take Laura for granted?"

"You shouldn't take anyone that loves you for granted. How is Brenda?" She smiled.

Nikolas blushed. "I dig her."

Alexis poked Nikolas. "I knew it."

"She and I are so much alike. I love it that she appreciates the finer things in life. She doesn't have this naivety that I tend to find in other women that aren't used to dating a Prince."

"You don't need to school her about which fork to use first."

"Exactly!" Nikolas snapped his fingers.

"She's about as privileged of a spoiled brat as you are—Harlan Barrett's Little Princess. It's perfect. Let's have a Bacchanalia to celebrate."

"This is why I love you. New Year's Eve...I don't care what Lucy's says, Wyndemere is going to shine that night and be restored to it's former glory."

* * *

><p>Jason climbed into bed next to Sam and buried his face in his pillow. Sam nudged him but he refused to respond.<p>

"I didn't know you were going to take this so hard." She said.

Jason lifted his head. "I've treated her like shit. It's not like she hasn't been dismissive of me but I have treated her like shit. You know how you just realize that you have to watch how you handle people in your life? I think deep down inside I wanted Alexis to respect and treat me like a human being but I barely gave her any reason to."

"I'm starting to understand her more."

"She told me not to tell you...but she kept Mikkos to spare you the pain of having to deal with a child of Franco."

"So she's always known that Mikkos was Franco's son?"

"I'm certain she had a hunch." Jason laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes.

Sam watched him fall asleep. She was drawn to the lights of the stars peering on the balcony outside the room. Sam slowly got out of bed and pulled on her pants and her coat to shield her from the night air. She went outside her room and found Luke smoking a cigar.

"Right on time." Luke signaled her his way. "Let's go on the real tour." He pulled a crumbled up map from his pocket. "These here are the caves. I overheard Ethan and Johnny say they found some of Ric Lansing's belongings in one of them. Over here are the catacombs. What do you say?"

Sam took the map and drew her finger around the trails. "I see an entrance here through one of the caves. We'll have to pass through the old villas. I say let's go for it."

Luke folded up the map and took one last puff. "You lead the way Princess."

* * *

><p>Mac ran down the stairs to the basement and found Robert and Franco still talking.<p>

"Robert, I got a call from Nikolas Cassadine saying that Franco broke into the lake house and spray painted his signature on Mikkos' wall."

Robert stood up. "How is that possible?" He looked at Franco. "You've been here the whole day have you not?"

Franco stood up. "I've been here all day. Why would I risk going to the lake house?"

Mac shrugged his shoulders. "Just following up on a call. I stopped by the lake house and the evidence is there."

"I don't think it's fair to excuse the bloke without evidence." Robert said.

Anna went down the stairs. "What's the problem?"

"Nikolas called and said Alexis is at Wonderland freaked out because someone spray painted Franco's murder scene signature on Mikkos' nursery wall."

"Robert Frank..." Anna started.

"I didn't do it Anna. I've been here the whole time. I swear." Franco plead.

* * *

><p>Lorenzo made it to Wyndemere and let himself in unannounced. Before he proceeded to Stefan's office, he stopped by the Great Room.<p>

"Are you here to see me?" Stefan leaned on the door frame. "Did you get my gift for Mikkosavich?"

Lorenzo turned wanting to choke Stefan. "You're going to need to explain to me why you would scare the living shit out of Natasha by spray painting Mikkos' nursery. What is your problem?"

"I didn't do it. I may have sent someone to the lake house to check on things. Franco has to go and the more we provoke..."

"Do it yourself! Why would you push Natasha to put herself in harms way to one up your crazy mother? Natasha trusts you and you'll go behind her back just so she can murder one of Helena's pawns? It's not worth it. The last time she almost lost everything especially her daughter."

"You're right Lorenzo. I want the power and I can't have it without my sister's cooperation. I need her to see things my way. She's stubborn..."

"Natasha's astute. And she knows what's best for her and her family. And if that means not being a Cassadine and playing your little games, she should be supported. I can read this family like an open book. You're losing Nikolas. And you're hoping to gain control of little Mikkosavich, but I know playing the role that Nikolas has played isn't the path that Natasha wants for him."

"I don't think that's your call, Lorenzo. You have no control over my sister's decisions for her son and I wonder if Jason gives a damn. But well played. I've tended to have an element of respect for you and your intuitions. And I appreciate the love and care that you give to little Mikkosavich. But he is not your son. He belongs to everyone and yet no one at all."

* * *

><p>It was difficult to tell where the dark skies of Greece ended and the water began. Luke followed Sam amazed himself. He wouldn't admit to the wonder that filled his eyes. He felt enlightened and taken to the days when he'd wake up in the morning with Laura by his side ready to save the world with nothing more than a scatterbrain idea and true love on his side.<p>

Luke watched Sam lead the way and he did have to admit to himself that he had a bit of an attraction to her. She reminded him of a young Laura. He imagined the two of them getting lost in the catacombs together and there was no shame in his thoughts. "I'm a dirty old man." Luke bumped into Sam not realizing how close he was to her.

Sam jumped out of her skin and moved to the cave not wanting Luke to sense her discomfort in him touching her. "Uh what?"

He could tell he made her uncomfortable. "I see the entrance. I'll take the lead." He offered his hand to her.

She took a minute but she slipped her hand in his and walked with him further to the entrance of an underground cave. "Have you been here before?"

"It's dark as f*ck. That's for sure."

They moved together through the darkness. Sam was prepared. She pulled a flashlight from her bag and handed it to Luke. "If you disappear first, I know to get the hell out quick." She joked.

They continued through the narrow halls of the catacombs. "Luke." Sam pointed. "I see an opening."

"We don't want to get too far from the straight and narrow if you know what I mean." Luke warned.

Sam took the flashlight in her curiosity killed the cat manner. She figured she'd go for it. She rushed into the dark room and banged her body into what felt like a rock. "Shit."

"I'm coming Princess." He took his time getting inside the hole.

Sam rubbed her knee in pain. She focused the flashlight on a glass case. "What the hell is this?" She ran the flashlight up what seemed to be a never-ending path. "Holy Shit Luke!" Sam stopped the light on the sapphire and diamond necklaces threaded through thick fingers. "It my mother's diamonds." She moved the light up the body and into the closed eyelids of a man.

Luke snatched the light from Sam and flashed it on the glass case as if he was doing a doctor's exam. "Son of a Bitch. It's King Mikkosavich."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Alexis woke up that morning with Alana rousing next to her on the bed. "You're such a loving bedmate." She kissed Alana's soft cheeks. Across the way on the nightstand, Alexis noticed Sam and Jason's wedding photo. She outlined Sam's neck adorned with the sapphire and diamond necklaces with her finger. "Yet another thing that Helena thinks she can take from me."

Sonny wasn't one to let one-upmanship die. He'd heard through the grapevine that Lorenzo threw Mikkosavich a first birthday party. Sonny knew another way to Alexis' heart was through her son. He headed next to Wonderland hoping to sneak in without running into Nikolas or Brenda.

When Sonny went inside, he found Mikkos in his playpen quietly keeping himself busy. Sonny realized that he hadn't had much time with the baby since he and Jason had their falling out. He was determined to make up for lost time.

Sonny hovered over the playpen vying for Mikkos' attention but he wasn't successful. Mikkos was engrossed in his pen full of stuffed animals. "What's happening? You got a zoo in there." He reached over and picked up Mikkos. "Happy Belated Birthday."

"Uncle Sonny!" Alec ran into the room draped in Jedi Master costume with a blinking light saber in his hand. "There's a disturbance in the force."

Sonny was amused. He couldn't resist affectionately ruffling Alec's hair while remembering the same phase that Michael and Morgan went through at Alec's age. "You a Star Wars fan huh?"

Nikolas walked in. " Alec, your mother called and you should get dressed. Dante will be here soon."

"Bye Uncle Sonny." Alec obeyed without a fuss.

"You made it a point to mention Dante."

"What are you doing here?" Nikolas asked.

Sonny looked at Mikkos. "Came to wish him a Happy Birthday."

"It was yesterday. You're late." Nikolas pulled Mikkos from Sonny's arms.

"Nikolas, I've got a lot going on. I don't need your assholery today."

"I don't like your relationship with Alexis."

Sonny jerked his head. "I don't think you get a say."

"Where is this going?"

"What? Where is what going?"

"Are you going to commit to Alexis?"

Sonny had to process his answer carefully even if it was just for Nikolas. "You obviously don't know your aunt very well because she doesn't do commitment."

"She says she doesn't do commitment but she doesn't mean it. She's afraid you're going to fail her and, frankly, I think she has every right to be afraid."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo shivered in his bed but from something other than the cold. Whether or not the shipment was successful didn't matter to him. He didn't want to be a part of the rat race anymore. <em>No<em>_ one __can __be __trusted.__ Not __even __me._Part of him was dismayed that Stefan would go to the lengths of putting the greatest fear possible into Alexis.

There was a knock on his door. _Who__ could __that __possibly__ be?_ He sat up and ran his hand across his bare chest. Sam crossed his mind. He hoped that she and Jason were enjoying their honeymoon though he could care less about Jason's feelings. But he didn't realize how much he missed her. The knock grew louder.

"Hold on!" He finally got out of bed and decided against trying to find a shirt. He didn't even remember undressing the night before as he was to drained to think. He did find his pants tossed on the ground. He slipped them on and answered the door. "Skye."

Skye pulled off her gloves and barged in. "You're a lucky man."

He closed the door. "Why is that? What now?"

"I'm trying to decide if I'm going to tell Sonny that you allowed Michael to transfer a shipment from Greece with Johnny Zacharra." Skye didn't want to look at him standing before her shirtless and unassuming or she'd have to force herself to admit that she might still be in love with him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The shipment made it safely. But Tommy met it and was beside himself to see Michael helping unload. He called me to get my advice."

"Michael's a grown man who can make his own decisions."

"Michael is Sonny's son. And you're doing all you can to pull the puppet strings to get him on your side. Not only that, he's AJ's son too. And I love my brother and I would hate to see anything else bad happen to Michael. He's been through enough."

"If you loved AJ so much, you wouldn't be working for Sonny. You're nothing more than an opportunist…just like the rest of us. You're going to tell me that Sonny didn't do the same thing to you and Alexis? Skye, I'm not going to beg you for the opportunity to have a relationship with Lila Rae, but I need an explanation for why you sold me up the river? You know how I loved you and will always love Lila Rae."

"You framed Sam for murder. You systematically tried to ruin her life. Why would I want my daughter to have a father like that?"

"If Sam and I can move beyond the past why can't you and I? Fine we're not on the same side. But we're serving the same master. I'm the better parent. You're the #2 in a criminal organization and I hear you're drinking again. I am merely an artist. Yea. I signed my name to a shipment last night, but that's it. I have a right to be a father to my daughter. If you don't give me that opportunity, I will seek legal ramifications. The only reason I haven't fought for Lila Rae is because she doesn't even know who I am. And that hurts more than anything."

"Lorenzo, you don't have any proof for anything that you just spewed out of your mouth."

"Don't make me do it Skye because I will." He ripped the covering from his canvas and took out his paints and brushes.

"So you'll bring Lila Rae here to live?" She walked around. "To your warehouse art studio? This isn't a place for a child to live."

"I'm buying my old mansion. Or maybe I'll move Lila Rae back to Malibu. Whatever looks good in a judge's eyes, I will do. And I have the best attorney for the job." He got in Skye's face. "I'm not in the mood to have anything else taken away from me without a fight."

Skye grinned. "With all the information I have on you regarding your past criminal activities, a judge would never look in your direction granting custody of a little girl. Keep dreaming."

* * *

><p>"Where is Sam?" Jason was frantic in his questioning when he found Dr. Jackson and Luke partaking in whiskey shots at the dinner table. "I've been looking for her everywhere."<p>

Luke cleared his throat. "She saw the devil. Scared the living shit out of her."

"What does that mean?" While Jason respected Luke he was close to choking both the sarcasm and the life of him.

"It meant what I said. Sam and I went to the catacombs last night and came across the devil."

Dr. Jackson grunted. "They found the body of Mikkos Cassadine stored away in the catacombs."

"You're kidding or you're drunk." Jason said.

"I'm very sober." Luke took another shot. "I'm taking my man Terrell here so we can see this thing in the light."

"Luke, are you aware of how fragile Sam is right now?" Jason asked.

"What's going on?" Dr. Jackson asked. "What happened to Sam?"

"She believes she was raped by Franco. It's up for debate." Luke said.

"What's up for debate between us is real to her. And I don't wish to take it lightly as you seem to want to do." Jason left the dining room in a huff.

Dr. Jackson took another shot. "That damn Franco is a piece of work. What's his beef with Sam?"

"Ever heard the phrase you laugh to keep from crying?"

Dr. Jackson nodded.

"I adore Sam. She's a good kid. But I'm afraid she'll never get the closure with this thing that she desires. So it's easy for me to make a joke or two. Yea it sucks. Rape is a serious thing. I didn't want it to shape the demise of my marriage to Laura, but it did. Laura and I were more—beyond it and above it. But all the assholes around us refuse to let us forget it."

Sam had fallen asleep in the hay. She could feel the wet nose of the mare nuzzle her cheek. The hay was Sam's bed when she and Luke returned from their marauding as he described it. There was much for her to process between Franco and looking into the closed eyes of her grandfather, Mikkosavich. Was he really there encased in glass with his fingers tangled up in her mother's prized possession? Or was it just a dream as she sometimes felt about whether or not Franco took advantage of her. Not knowing her reality made her sick and wanting nothing more to do with the outside world. So she went into the stables and rested in the hay watching the sun rise through the holes and cracks in the wood until she fell asleep. Sam heard the doors to the stables squeak open but she remained motionless soaking in the tickle of the mare's nose on her cheek.

Korina went in and found Sam. "Though it was cruel to leave a scared little girl in here, these horses fell in love with Natasha as much as she did them."

Sam sat up. "I love animals about as much as I do babies. They communicate without having to say much at all. The family I was given to had a mentally disabled son, Danny. I miss my brother. I loved him so much. And I'm so happy to be here and find out all of these things about my biological family, but it's scary seeing everything that my mother went through."

"You've barely scratched the surface." Korina joined Sam in the hay. "When Stavros brought you to me, I had never seen a man so hopeful. I looked for a small bit of remorse in him. I can't tell you that I saw it."

Sam covered her eyes. "I don't even want to think about the possibility. There was a short time when I believed that my little girl, Alana, was a product of rape. And I still am unsure. Helena is running around playing God with paternity tests. I don't even know who or what to trust anymore. What do you think of Helena?"

Korina inhaled. "She would come on occasion to my quarters. Stavros gave me strict instructions to watch over you with my life. He did not want Helena to go near you. She was a cold woman. While she loved Stavros, it was more of appeasement. Stefan, she disregarded."

"What's Stefan's story?' Sam found herself drawn in by Korina. "He's hard to read. I don't think he cares much for me."

"On the outside looking in. That is how I describe Stefan. It was hard being me. I knew a lot. I saw a lot. But I could never say a word. So when Helena brought Natasha back here and introduced her to the boys as Alexis, I knew it was a lie. But I could say nothing. Stavros detested Alexis. He could tell it was all a ruse by his mother. But Stefan fell in love with Alexis. And I do mean in love."

Sam blushed. "Like a crush? I have one of those."

"Could it be Nikolas?"

"Maybe." Sam looked down.

"He talks about you all the time. Stefan would do the same with Alexis. I have to say it warmed my heart knowing that one day the truth would come out and Stefan and Alexis would find their destiny. I feel the same way about Nikolas. He's been so heartbroken. He deserves happiness."

* * *

><p>Ms. Lansbury opened the door to Wyndemere to Laura. "Ms. Spencer, Mr. Cassadine is waiting for you in his study."<p>

"Can you give me an idea of why he wanted to see me?"

"I can only imagine. The activity has been full and spirits have been very high here at Wyndemere since your Thanksgiving visit. He seems most content."

Laura went ahead down the hall to Stefan office. His door was wide open and she found him reading a book. "According to Ms. Lansbury, I've brought holiday cheer."

Stefan closed his book and handed it to Laura. "This was Nikolas' favorite book at bedtime. It's a collection of nursery rhymes."

Laura took the antique book. "Thank you."

"I found a couple of Nikolas' toys and books from when he was a little boy on the island." Stefan stood up and pulled out a doll from the box. "Alexis had a porcelain doll that she carried with her everywhere. As Nikolas grew, he used to play with Alexis' doll. Not to be sexist, but it was felt that he should get a male version of his own. He refused it. So Alexis let him have hers."

Laura took the doll admiring her dress. "Oh that's so sweet. Nikolas played with dolls. I sometimes wondered what type of little boy he was. Was he into the horses or sports?"

"He was quite an intelligent child. He loved to just curl up with Alexis and read with her. And he would not let go of that doll."

"I bet it drove you up the wall."

"Whatever made him happy was fine by me."

"It seems Alexis was good to him."

"She was the best."

"Nikolas and I are working on our relationship."

Stefan turned away from Laura. "And it's for that reason that I will decline to say anything about Lesley Lu being my daughter."

Laura placed the book and the doll back on his desk. "We have not discussed that issue in years. Why is it coming up again?"

"She overheard me speaking to Dr. Collins about it."

"I love Kevin but why would you tell him this?"

"I enjoy Dr. Collins' company. He's a good neutral ear. And I guess I just wanted to know if I should pursue the possibilities of Lesley Lu being my daughter or if I should let it go and spare her the pain of being a Cassadine."

"You will open so many gaping wounds with this…"

Stefan looked down. "She doesn't seem to be interested in disappointing Luke. Be proud that you raised a loyal young woman."

"When Lulu and I would return home from trips to the countryside with you, she used to tell me how much she wished she could marry you." Laura laughed. "I got a little jealous. That was a really difficult time—bittersweet. Having Luke find out in the worst way about our affair the first time; I never wanted to hurt him."

"As if he's never hurt you? Don't let your loyalty to Luke send you back to Paris."

"I have no intentions of going back to Paris. But I don't want Lulu to feel as if I lied to her. In reality, I don't know the truth. I have a hunch and you do as well. When Helena tried to make us all believe that Nikolas was your son…"

"Only to rip him away from me…it was the worst heartache that I couldn't bear. As always, Alexis helped me through it. I'm ashamed to say that I've failed her. I don't know how to fix it. My mother is on a warpath and lines need to drawn. Nikolas wants out and Stavros is dangling this meme of understanding in his face. If Nikolas chooses to denounce his title, I have no choice but to push Mikkosavich Alexander in his place."

* * *

><p>Alexis placed Alana in her crib. She couldn't take her eyes off of the little girl. "You remind me so much of Sam."<p>

Alana looked up at Alexis and smiled with inquisitiveness while kicking her feet.

Sonny knocked on the open nursery door. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all." Alexis continued to watch Alana relish in her surroundings.

"I don't know when the last time I held a baby." Sonny leaned on the crib. "How many kids do I have? And I don't think, except for Morgan, that I was really there when they were babies. Makes me sad."

"You were there for Michael."

"Right right." Sonny nodded.

"Do you have an aversion to babies? I don't care for them myself. But how much harm can she do right now?"

"I guess this is supposed to be the plus of being a parent. Your kids eventually have kids of their own."

"You're going to need to have a come to Jesus meeting with yourself on the issue of Alec. He didn't do anything to deserve your contempt."

Sonny watched Alana even more excited for visitors. "Are you afraid I'm going to fail you? That's what Nikolas said. I admit I wanted to see Brenda again just to see if maybe what went wrong was a fluke and we could find our way back to each other. But I feel the same way about you. We never got a chance and man do I regret that."

Alexis wanted to say it but she couldn't. She wanted to tell Sonny that she loved him more than anything back then but he choose Carly instead. "You're right. We never got a chance. It always seemed like there was someone in the way."

Brenda searched through her purse for the keys to the house. "Really Brenda? You're getting Mommy brain." She could hear a bark from outside. "The pound puppy." She found the keys and opened the door to Spinelli and Alec in the foyer on the ground with a large golden-haired dog. "That's not a puppy."

Spinelli jumped up. "So...I went to the pound and this precious girl just caught my eye. She's a golden retriever. It was love at first sight."

Brenda got down on the floor and cuddled the dog. "What is her name?"

"I shall leave that to Alec. Her cage said her name is Rain."

"What are we going to name her or should we stick with Rain?" Brenda asked Alec.

"Yoda!"

Spinelli looked at Brenda. "He's obsessed with Star Wars."

Brenda ran her fingers through the golden's fur. "I don't know. Maybe we should ask Sam. Yoda? For a girl?"

"Princess Leia!" Alec exclaimed.

Brenda laughed.

Dante walked in the front door. "I have arrived." He threw up his hands thrilled to have his first outing with Alec. "I scored us two tickets to the Knicks game at Madison Square Gardens. You ready for basketball Alec?"

Sonny and Alexis went downstairs hearing the activity in the foyer.

"You couldn't get me a ticket?" Sonny joked and looked down at the dog. "What monstrosity of a name did you come up for this one Spinelli?"

"Her name is Rain but Alec is set on Princess Leia." Spinelli said.

Dante took Alec's hand but Alec pulled away.

"What's wrong Buddy?" Dante asked trying to help Alec put on his coat.

Alec looked at Brenda with sadness in his eyes. "There is a disturbance in the force."

Brenda propped up on her knees to speak to Alec. "You're going to have the best time of your life with Dante. I know you don't know him very well but he is the nicest guy in the world."

"Alec..." Sonny chimed in. "When it's baseball season, you, me, Dante, Spinelli, anybody with a name that starts with an M, and the ladies can all take a trip to see the Yankees play."

Dante smiled. "We've been planning that trip forever. We have to do that this Spring."

"Even I would go for that." Alexis said proud of Sonny for making an effort.

Brenda took Alec's coat from Dante and helped him put it on. "Trust me. When you get back your friend Spencer will be here and the two of you can do your light saber thing you do and bring balance back to the force."

* * *

><p>"Uncle, you wish to see me?" Nikolas walked into Stefan's office.<p>

Stefan motioned to the chair for Nikolas to sit. "Your mother was here earlier and I just wanted to debrief some things with you."

Nikolas took a seat. "I'm sure you heard about the possibility that Franco broke into the lake house?"

Stefan removed his glasses. "Nikolas, I sent someone to the lake house to spray paint Mikkosavich's nursery. That was not Franco. I wanted to come clean with you since I know Alexis went to Wonderland fearful for Mikkosavich's safety."

Nikolas slunk down in his chair. His face dropped with worry. He had hoped that things had changed especially as far as Stefan and Alexis' relationship. "Why Uncle?"

"The fact is that I need you to make a decision regarding your title, Nikolas. Once you've made your decision, I wish to discuss with Alexis moving forward with putting Mikkosavich in your place were something to ever happen to me. This isn't blackmail. This is family business."

Nikolas rested his head on the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "And what about you? Will you stop loving me?"

Stefan smiled. "I would be disappointed, but I could never stop loving you. You've served your family faithfully. You are the rightful heir but I would rather you do what it is you'd prefer to do...whatever that may be."

Nikolas sat up in his chair. "I would like to move forward on denouncing my title."

"You realize that you will have no power? You will be a mere principal of Cassadine Industries."

Nikolas slowly nodded his head. "I understand." He stood up. "I guess the bigger test will be whether people will still love me without the power or the title."

* * *

><p>Alexis went downstairs to answer the door of Wonderland. She found Anna waiting outside.<p>

"I just wanted to check in about the call last night at the lake house." Anna nervously rocked on her heels.

Alexis allowed Anna inside. "What have you found?"

"Alexis, I don't believe that Franco was anywhere near the lake house."

"Then who was?"

"I don't know. But we are investigating."

"You're also still investigating who killed Ric. I need closure. Molly needs closure. She's a child. Do it for her."

Anna swallowed hard and bit her lip. "Ric's murder is tied to Stavros Cassadine."

"I know that Stavros is an asshole. He's got a huge body count, but I also know that it's easy to blame him for Ric's murder. It takes away from who really is responsible."

"Well Franco didn't kill Ric. He was in a coma. What are you going to blame him for global warming too? Look Alexis, you and I barely know each other. Before this Franco situation, there was no true reason why you and I couldn't come to some kind of understanding. Robin loves you and I know you care for her. I came by because I would love it if we could get to a place where, as mothers, we could come to an agreement about Mikkos."

Alexis wanted to give in but the spirit of Natasha won out. "Not while Franco is alive. Will you let me know when Mikkos and I can safely return to the lake house?"

"Alexis, I hope you change your mind. But keep in mind that you are Franco's attorney and his destiny falls in your hands. I'm trying to convince him to find someone else to represent him."

"I guess you have to do what you have to do to protect your son and I'll do what I need to do to protect mine."

* * *

><p>Jason found Sam still in the stables. She caught him from the corner of her eye as continued to watch the horses taking in the scenery same as her through the open stable wall high above the doors.<p>

"Do we know how long Alexis lived here?" Jason asked as he found a spot next to her. He did his best to clear out some hay before settling down.

"Couple days according to Korina. The stable hands brought her food and water." Sam choked on her words wanting nothing more than to have a good cry. "Being here has been a mixed bag."

"I know. Do you regret it?"

"No. I'd do it again. Just bad timing. I've been lying here most of the night and most of the day. I kind of remember what happened with Franco." Sam rolled over and curled up disgusted by the thoughts that played in her memories.

"You don't have to take me up on this but I think when we get back to Port Charles, you should start seeing Kevin."

"I don't need to see Kevin." She shot back.

Jason moved his hand to touch her. It was hit or mess as to how she would react. He laid his hand on the part of her midriff uncovered by her shirt. He could feel her recoil as soon as his hand touched her skin. It broke his heart to feel her fear vibrating through his fingertips. Sam closed her eyes just knowing that Jason was right. They were enveloped in the beauty of the land of around them and still could barely connect in the most intimate level.

"Can I ask you a personal question Alexis?" Brenda dug her fork into the apple pie between her and Alexis at the kitchen table.

Alexis took her own chunk and felt the comfort in her favorite dessert touch her tongue. "Are you going to label my handcuff sex with Sonny/"

"Hadn't thought about it. I like the term handcuff sex. No. This is serious. Have you ever been raped?"

"Wow." Alexis took about mouthful of pie. "Where is this coming from?"

"Jason sent me a text that he's concerned about Sam."

"Is the honeymoon not going well?"

"I know how my honeymoon went. Do I need to say more? But my marriage is over so maybe there's hope for them."

Alexis put down her fork. "I don't remember much about it."

Brenda couldn't look at her. "Are you telling me that the answer is yes?"

"Stavros threatened many times to kill me. It's not like I didn't believe him, but I wasn't ever going to let him get the best of me. And if he killed me our father would have never forgiven him."

"So he decided to hurt you in another way. I know the drill. Sorry I asked." Brenda poked around in the pie. "Sam will never be the same will she?"

"No. I never thought I'd get a phone call from Luke, of all people, telling me my daughter is at the Haunted Star curled up on the bar like a scared little girl. You know what sucks? Trying to fix something that's broken but will never look the same when you glue the pieces back together."

Nikolas walked in. "So I'm no longer the Prince. I asked Stefan to do what he needed to do to relinquish me of my title." He shoved his hand in his pockets ready for the instant rejection.

Alexis pushed the pie towards Brenda. "I'm going up stairs with the children." She kissed Nikolas' cheek. "Yeap. Still feels like the same Nikolas that walked out this door as a Prince. Guess this means that you will be potty training Mikkos. We start tomorrow." She left the kitchen.

Brenda held up the pie for Nikolas. "There's some left."

"What I just said doesn't bother you?"

Brenda got up from the table and hugged Nikolas. "I hope to see you smile more. Though I think your brooding is sexy. Don't stop doing that. And does this mean you have more free time? And does this mean there's no pressure to produce an heir? I'm not getting any younger here."

Nikolas held her close not wanting to let go. "I think I'm falling in love with Brenda Barrett."

"Does this qualify me as a cougar? Because I think I'm falling in love with Nikolas Cassadine minus the title of Prince. And I'm okay with that. I've kissed a couple Princes over the years and they've turned out to be a bust. And even if you were the Prince, I'd be ok with that too."

* * *

><p>Luke and Dr. Jackson snuck down into the catacombs with a little more light to guide them than Luke and Sam had the night before. It was still dark inside but, almost immediately, Luke was able to locate the opening leading to the room that Sam stumbled upon.<p>

"Ok Terrell. Are you ready to see the devil?"

Dr. Jackson nodded. "You go first."

Luke charged inside the room and found nothing but the dirt floor and hundreds of ants crawling along the cracks in the dried mud. "The hell."

Dr. Jackson followed Luke inside. "Uh, were you drunk? There's nothing in here. It's totally empty."

Luke stomped on the floor where the glass case had been found. He searched the ground for proof of the imprint. "This is bullshit. Sam saw it too. He was here."

"Luke, do you know what this means?"

Luke scratched his head still trying to determine the situation. "What?"

"If the body was in fact here and someone took it away, it means someone is watching you and/or Sam and they know you were here."

Nikolas decided to take a walk out back. He went over to the pool and noticed it was still frozen over by the cold though the snow had finally melted. He looked ahead but he could feel someone come up behind him. He swiftly turned to Stavros. "What are you doing here? How do you know I'm here?"

"I take whatever opportunity that I can to see you. Helena said that you were here."

"I don't want you here."

"Have you had the chance to think about what we discussed on the docks?"

"I'm no longer going to be the prince. So I imagine you'll scurry away and I'll never see you again."

Stavros smiled. "Au contraire. I commend you for standing up to Stefan."

"There was no standing up to anyone. A decision needed to be made and I made it. Uncle Stefan respects my decision. Besides, I think I'm in love. Haven't felt that way in a long time. Have you ever been in love, Father?"

Stavros' stared into the distance. "Yes. I loved your mother more than words can express but she never loved me back."

"Love is work. And it's the only work that I care to do right now. Being a Prince never seemed to amount to much but a heart full of loneliness. I'd see Brenda at parties and I'd just stand in the corner and watch her work a room. She barely noticed me. My title never meant anything to her. That's how I felt with Emily. I haven't had that feeling since Emily."

"Nikolas!" Brenda called his name from inside.

Nikolas broke from his romanticizing. "You should go." He went back into the house.

Stavros stepped to the edge of the pool and tapped the tip of his shoe onto the ice. "Time is of the essence."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Robin opened her front door to Anna and Franco. As time started to pass and more of it was spent with her family, Robin slowly progressed to openness in better understanding Franco. She wasn't willing to go as far as call him her brother, but with Sam away, her attention was deviated to the trials and tribulations of all that Robert Frank went through under the spell of Helena and Faison.

"I apologize that we're late." Anna walked inside and pulled off her coat. "It seems once we leave the safety of the woods we get hounded by the press.

Franco remained by the door hoping to get asked inside. He had stopped enjoying being the center of attention as his eyes roamed the room catching both Kevin and Patrick sitting on the couch with their unwelcoming glances waiting for him to enter.

"You can come in." Robin said.

Franco stepped inside and picked up a picture of a young Robin with Anna and Robert. "What a precious little girl. If I asked nicely I'm wondering if Helena would give you my baby pictures." He carefully placed it back on the shelf.

Uncomfortable silence filled the room. Patrick stood up. "Robert Frank, can I get you a Coke or something?"

Franco pulled off his coat and laid it across the back of a chair. "No thank you."

Robin went over to her computer and moved the mouse around. "Sam's not on yet. Mom, do you suggest that we all be present?"

"No." Kevin said. "I will volunteer to be present. This is between Sam and Franco. But I think a neutral party should be present."

Sam shut herself up in her mother's office and switched off the lights. She went over to the desk waking up the computer. Her fingers trembled as the computer flickered and she could see herself reflected on screen. "Robin. It's Sam." Her voice was shaky.

Robin sat down at her computer. "Sam. I'm here. Can't wait till you get back. We have so much slumber party time."

Sam forced a smile. "Can't wait either."

"Brenda and Nikolas brought Alana in for her checkup. You won't believe how big she is. She can almost sit up on her own." Robin hoped her news would cheer up Sam, but she could see the tension in Sam's eyes. "I guess we'll leave you and Robert Frank alone. Kevin will be here if you need him."

Sam took a deep breath. Her legs wouldn't stay still. Franco sat down at the computer causing Sam's heart to pound in her chest. The memories flooded to her.

Kevin pulled up a chair next to Franco just knowing that Sam needed a familiar face. "Sam, I'm here. Franco's been instructed to only answer your questions. Go ahead."

Sam's hands continued to shake. She didn't want Franco to see them so she slipped them into her lap to restrain her shaking legs. "Will you tell me what happened? I know it's a loaded question but I just want to know if what I believe happened really happened."

Franco clinched his jaw wanting to be careful with his words. "Sam, I left Lorenzo's house. He and I shared a drink and little conversation. But I admit that I hung around afterwards to spy on him. You and Spinelli showed up. All I heard were gunshots. I went back to the house and Lorenzo was frantic. He said the bullet was close to your heart. Because I was pre-med once, he felt I was capable of removing it. I told him I needed sharp objects for the incision. I needed whiskey to numb your pain. And I needed a blindfold..."

"Why did you need a blindfold?" Sam asked.

"So you couldn't see my face. I drugged the whiskey so you wouldn't realize it was me."

Sam covered eyes. "What did you do? What did I do?" She cried.

Franco looked away. Kevin nudged him.

"Sam, I took advantage of you. We had sex..."

"You raped me!" Sam shouted. "Why in God's name would I do something like that? I love Jason. I loved him then and I love him now. I would never willingly have sex with you."

"Sam..." Kevin chimed in. "Is there anything else you need from him? If not, we shouldn't continue this. It's not a good idea for you."

Sam wiped at her teary eyes. "No. Thank you Kevin." She shut off the computer wishing she hadn't done it. She wished she hadn't asked the questions and got the answers that confirmed her nightmares. She picked up her phone and dialed Lorenzo.

Lorenzo was at the lake house sorting Mikkos' laundry. He picked up his phone happy to see Sam's name show up on his caller ID. "Samantha..."

Sam started to cry. "This is just me needing to be angry at someone and you're the first person to answer. I hate you. You didn't protect me."

Lorenzo was startled. "Sam what's wrong? Where are you?"

"In my mother's office. I spoke to Franco. Kevin set it up. Franco admitted that he raped me. And I hate you for it." Sam hung up the phone and tossed it onto the desk.

All Lorenzo could hear was the dial tone.

Kristina walked into the lake house. "Bad day?"

Lorenzo continued to fold the laundry. "That's an understatement. How are you?"

"Going a little crazy. Was honestly hoping to find that big box of liquor here."

Lorenzo stopped folding and focused on Kristina who he could tell was jittery. "How can I help you?"

"Uh, I admit that I'm plotting out when my dad won't be home because he still has his stash of liquor over there. If I can't get that to work, I'll go to the Haunted Star. Luke is gone and Ethan is totally oblivious."

Kristina's speech was hasty and she couldn't stay still. He reached out and took her hand in his hands. "I have some ideas of what we can do. I have my camera. And I'm sure you have a closet full of beautiful dresses. How about we have our photo shoot?"

Kristina's jitters grew. "How is that supposed to help me right now?"

"Just find the perfect dress and I'll meet you outside on the deck."

* * *

><p>Agent Bates arrived at ELQ to Michael sitting at the front desk. "Well hello there. You're Michael Corinthos?"<p>

Michael continued to play on his computer. "I guess. Depends on why you're asking."

"I'd like to see Mr. Ned Ashton."

Ned stepped out from his office. "What do you have for me Agent Bates?"

"I have your thief." Agent Bates held up a file.

Michael closed his laptop gathering his things together. "Uh, Ned, I need to get to Alexis and go over some cases with her. She doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Ned looked at his watch. "Really Michael? You just got here. Alexis and I will need to work out a better schedule for you."

Michael headed for the door. "No problem. I'll set up dinner for the two of you tonight." He ran out the door almost slipping on the patches of ice on the way to his car. As soon as he got inside, he dialed his phone. "Spinelli! I think we're caught! I'll meet you at Wyndemere."

Agent Bates sat on the desk. "It seems the transfers can be linked back to a Valentin Cassadine."

Ned grinned. "I knew it. I knew it was those f*cking Cassadines. How much is missing?"

"Close to eighty million dollars."

"How quickly can it be retrieved?"

"And therein lies the rub Mr. Ashton. Some of that money belongs to the Alcazar family. Are you not aware of the dealings that your grandfather has done with Lorenzo Alcazar?"

Ned shook his head in disgust. "I'm aware of some."

"It could take years to sort this all out. The best option is to sit down with Mr. Alcazar and discuss a settlement."

"This is bullshit!" Ned crossed his arms.

"You said yourself that Mr. Alcazar is an ELQ shareholder. Your grandfather is lucky he's not being investigated in light of Mr. Alcazar's charges. Some of this money is dirty for sure."

"Who the hell is Valentin Cassadine?"

Agent Bates rubbed at his beard. "That is a loaded question and is a part of another investigation that I can't share with you. I'm only obligated to tell you who is tied to these money transfers."

* * *

><p>Jason knocked on the door of Alexis' office knowing that Sam was inside. He moved his ear to the door not hearing a thing. "Sam. It's Jason. Can I come in?"<p>

He couldn't hear a response so he made an executive decision to go inside. When he opened the door, the room was dark. He found Sam curled up on the couch. "I'll listen. I won't talk. I think that's why you fell in love with me because I don't say much." He went over to the French doors that opened out to Alexis' balcony.

"It's been confirmed." Sam mumbled loud enough for Jason to hear.

"What was confirmed?"

Sam continued to look away from him. "I talked to Franco. Kevin was with him. Franco and I had sex. You were right. I should have never left Port Charles."

Jason sat down. "Don't say that. I wasn't right about anything. I was just concerned. I don't regret you looking for your father. I know Lorenzo and I aren't exactly close but I know how much it meant to you to find him."

"And then I got raped." Sam played with the pattern of the couch. "I'll see Kevin."

"Is there anything I can do? Short of killing Franco which you know I'd do…"

"It won't help. What happened already happened."

Alexis' words went from her mouth to Jason's ears. He watched her curled up on the couch. _She__ will __never __be__ the __same_, he thought. More than anything he wanted lie down with her and reassure her that talking to Franco was a stepping stone in her healing but he was afraid to feel her cringe again.

Dr. Jackson found Jason in the dining room with his head down on the table. "You want to talk about it Man?"

Jason lifted his head. "It really happened. It's not about me. But my God why do I feel like the one that did this to her?"

Dr. Jackson sat down across from Jason. "You just gotta be patient. For better or for worse. You're just getting tested early."

"Not really. Sam and I have weathered many storms together."

"There you go. You said it yourself. Keep in mind Jason, when you go back to Port Charles, it's going to be rough. Franco will be there and all of this gets really complicated."

"We should be trying for another kid not..." Jason put his hands on his face and angrily yelled. "Why this?"

"Hey speaking of another kid, how are you planning to get your eggs back?"

Jason removed his hands from his face. "Excuse me?"

"Did anybody bother to check Helena? My theory. She stole them to give to Nikolas."

"What the f*uck? How do you know this?"

Dr. Jackson shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know this. But what I do know is Nikolas was hoping to impregnate someone with his own inventory." He did air quotes. "I didn't pass medical school because I was dense."

"Do you think Nikolas knows about the eggs?"

"I would assume he does."

Jason shook his head. "I can't believe that woman is still living. What happened with Mikkos' body?"

"It's gone." Dr. Jackson chuckled.

"So Luke's the nutjob I thought he was?"

"I don't know Jason. I think someone moved the body."

* * *

><p>Spencer couldn't get out of the Jax's car fast enough. He raced up to the front door of Wonderland with his light saber in his hand. "Thanks for the boat ride Uncle Jax." He shouted behind him before charging into the house.<p>

Jax took a deep breath before going inside. "Nikolas…"

Nikolas emerged from the kitchen. "Brenda had a meeting with Lucy."

"Yea. They're almost ready to strike ink on the New Year's cover. Kristina's photos are out of this world. I just wish I could convince Alexis to look at them."

"I think Alexis will come around. Once she sees Kristina's interest is working with Crimson, she'll start to understand."

"Lucy said you're pretty adamant about doing the HIV/AIDS fundraiser at Wyndemere."

"I'm not backing down. I'll pay for everything."

"I don't think it's money that's the issue. It's more of the fact that the body count at Wyndemere tends to be pretty high."

Nikolas scoffed. "Everyone and every thing deserves a second chance. I remember the times when Wyndemere was filled with this allure. People were both frightened and curious about it. And, of course, my uncle did all he could to keep everyone out which gave it even more prestige."

"The Cassadine Islands are nothing to laugh at. It's quite beautiful there."

"Now that is a situation where beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. I'm proud of finishing my grandfather's work, but I don't love the Cassadine Islands as much as I should."

Jax smiled. "That's not what Brenda said. Speaking of Brenda, where is your relationship with her going?"

Nikolas blushed. "I admit I wasn't happy with Brenda prying into my family's secrets—mostly because it's dangerous. And Brenda should be careful. As you can see with Emily there's only so much I can do to protect her. I also admit that I'm smitten..."

"Smitten?" Jax leaned on against the railing of the stairs. "That doesn't sound like love."

"There's a little fear wrapped up in that."

"Prince Nikolas afraid? Never." Jax mocked.

"I'm no longer the Prince."

Jax stood upright again. "Did not see that coming."

"In the New Year, I will announce my new role in the Cassadine family and Prince won't be it."

* * *

><p>Kevin leaned on the open door of Lucy's office interrupting Brenda and Lucy's meeting. "This has been the longest day of all time." He pulled up a chair at Lucy's desk.<p>

"Cheer up Charlie." Brenda sang.

"What's wrong Doc?" Lucy asked.

"I wish I could tell you what went wrong today but then I'd lose my license to practice. Sometimes I think I need a therapist."

"I have an idea." Brenda said. "Let's change the names of the people involved."

"Ok." Kevin perked up. "So this girl we'll call her Lucy."

"Really Doc?" Lucy frowned.

"Lucy said that this man raped her. She didn't remember what this man did to her or if he even did anything to her. He's a bit demented."

Lucy and Brenda both leaned in knowing exactly where the story was going.

"Long story short." Kevin continued. "I did not believe that this demented man raped her. Turns out he did. But he's not calling it rape. He's saying he took advantage of her."

"So it's true." Brenda said. "How we can help this girl Lucy?"

"I feel like a jackass because I thought he was just playing mind games with her…but turns out he's turned into this honest bastard trying to make amends to everyone in the world that he's wronged."

"You think he's just trying to stay out of prison?" Lucy asked.

"I really believe he thinks coming clean about everything will get him this second chance. But I don't even know how that's possible. But I will say this; his family is slowly falling for him. I hope he's not pulling a wall over all of our eyes."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo set up his camera on a tripod on the deck. The wind whirled when Kristina opened the door and stepped out in the gown she wore at Sam and Jason's wedding. Lorenzo looked into his camera as Kristina settled down on the swing.<p>

"Are you freezing? It's not as cold as it's usually been. The snow has lifted and it seems the ice is melting." He continued to adjust his camera. "Is that the dress from Sam's wedding?"

Kristina barely wanted to talk. "Yes." She swayed a little on the swing.

He looked up from the camera. "Give me some credit for noticing."

Kristina flashed a smile. "You and Franco kidnapped me that night remember?"

Lorenzo tilted his head. "How easily we forget." He snapped a picture. "Do you know why I did that?"

"Do you?"

"Maybe I just wanted you to like me."

"Like you how?"

He took another picture. "Not like that. Half plus seven. You don't even come close to that equation."

Kristina burst out into a laugh. "Stop making me laugh."

"That's a good one." He readjusted his camera. "You are Natasha reincarnated."

"My mom said she thought you didn't girls."

"Why? Because I wore scarves and loved Shakespeare? Not that there's anything wrong with that. I just had trouble expressing myself to the ladies. My brother was the more forceful one in the family. I learned the art of kidnapping from him. For some reason Luis knew how to make it seem romantic."

Kristina relaxed in the swing no longer feeling her pangs or the cold. "So you had two left feet."

"Exactly. Though I'm an amazing dancer."

"What kind?"

"The samba."

"Can you teach me?" Kristina stood up. "Do you think Ethan would want to learn it?"

"Ethan doing the samba?" Lorenzo took Kristina's hand. "He strikes me as a guy that could pull it off but he'd be faking it the whole time just to impress you." He twirled her around once.

Kristina didn't want to get too close to him but she couldn't resist his warmth. "Thanks for keeping me company. I know you were talking to Sam and it didn't sound good. I hope it gets better for the two of you."

Lorenzo kissed Kristina's forehead. "From your mouth to God's ears."

* * *

><p>Both Michael and Spinelli rushed into Stefan's office. They found it empty.<p>

"Should we tell Stefan?" Michael asked.

"I don't know that we should burden him with meager business."

Alexis walked up behind them startling both boys. "Are you two alright?" She went into the office. "Do we have an appointment or something? I have private business here."

Michael leaned on the desk. "I'm your intern so I should know all of your private business."

Alexis tapped Michael's nose. "Not this private business."

"Goddess Mother, you should know that Young Sir overheard Agent Bates revealing who is responsible for the stolen ELQ funds."

Alexis picked up a file to read. "Stolen? Nothings been stolen. What did you hear Young Sir?"

"I left before Agent Bates said who was responsible."

Alexis peered over her glasses. "How does that help me? Shall I call Ned and ask him what the findings were? Do you think that would be appropriate?"

"I never said I was a spy." Michael grunted. "You're lucky I have this much information."

Alexis cut her eyes at Michael. "When did you become so confident? Was it Helena? Michael, you know better than to get everyone riled up over pieces of information. I am aware of Agent Bates' findings. And I'm not concerned."

"I don't want to go back to prison and after what you did with Franco, I'm not certain that you have my back the way I have yours." Michael shot back.

Spinelli cringed. "I think I'm going to keep Ms. Lansbury company." He rushed out of the room.

Alexis put down her file and removed her glasses. "Say what you really feel."

"Sorry I said anything at all. You just don't know how scared I am. Everywhere I turn around, I think he's going to be there waiting for me. I heard about the lake house. It freaked me the hell out. He was in Mikkos' nursery. What if I had been there? I'm certain I would've killed him." Michael started to cry. "I don't want to go back to prison."

"You will not go back to prison. I would go in your place. And I mean that."

"I don't want that either."

"Michael, I need you to trust me. And because I want your trust, I will tell you that I have a meeting with A.J."

Michael furrowed his brow. "Who? You mean my father? Isn't he dead?"

"Alan James."

Michael's jaw dropped. "Kristina's AA sponsor? That's A.J.?"

"I figured it out when I went to the city. You can not breathe a word of this to anyone. He's staying here under protection. Sonny finds out, A.J. is dead. Do we have an understanding?"

Michael nodded. "Can I see him?"

"He's on his way here. After he and I go over some things concerning Kristina, he's all yours."

"I don't know what to say. All I know is the bad stuff. But the guy I met seemed pretty cool. He mentioned having a son."

"A.J. was never perfect but neither was Sonny. The day you were born, you were up for grabs to anyone that wanted to use you for their own gain. The only person I felt had your best interest at heart was Jason and he proved that by going to prison to protect you. He just got there too late. I will say this; I would give anything to have a second chance with my father."

* * *

><p>Spencer and Alec raced out to the backyard of Wonderland. Alec pulled out his flashing light saber while Spencer pulled out a shining sword.<p>

Alec stepped back holding his light saber steady. "What's that?" Fear draped his voice.

"It's from the Queen." Spencer held up the sword high to the air.

Alec put down his light saber to his side. "We can't light saber fight with that. You're gonna break my saber."

Spencer swung the sword at Alec who ducked to the ground. "Oops." Spencer cackled.

Alec pulled himself back up to his feet. "You go get your light saber or else I'm calling my mom."

"You can't make me." Spencer swung the sword again.

Alec ran to the pool still frozen over with ice. He stepped onto the icy edge and tried to catch his breath. He picked up his light saber and slid himself backward onto the ice.

Spencer put his hand over his mouth and wielded the sword with his other hand. "No, I am your father."

Alec leaped up onto the ice and struck Spencer in the face with the light saber.

"Ouch!" Spencer hit Alec with the sword ripping a piece of cloth from Alec's favorite costume.

Alec stepped back more and started to slide. He looked up to see Spencer's sword swinging in his direction again. Alec ducked and lost his footing crashing through the ice of the swimming pool.

Spencer stood over the edge of the pool and watched Alec slip into the water.

"Help!" Alec shouted through his struggle.

"Spencer!" A man's voice shouted to him

Spencer turned away and noticed Stavros in the distance calling his name. He dropped the sword and ran off into the woods chasing his name in the wind to Stavros' luring.

"Help!" Alec gripped onto a piece of broken ice. The cold of the water paralyzed him, but he held onto the ice shivering as his reflexes faded. He looked down and saw his light saber still blinking at the bottom of the pool. Alec tried to reach down thinking he could touch it as his perceptions faded as well. He rested his head on the ice. "Momma." He whimpered.

Alec could hear Rain's bark in the distance. She went to him nudging her nose against his face. Rain barked furiously as Alec slipped away into the water in the middle of the pool. She leaped into the pool and grabbed a piece of Alec's costume with her teeth but the cold got the best of her as well. She dragged an unconscious Alec as close as she could to the edge before hopping out of the water and barking all the way to the back door.

Nikolas went downstairs after checking on Alana to the sound of the doorbell. "Coming." He opened the door to Sonny. "Are you becoming a regular visitor?" He looked back hearing Rain barking. "I'm trying to be patient with this dog."

Sonny walked in. "Yea. Your dog is disturbing my peace over there."

"Really Sonny? Disturbing your peace? How in the hell can you hear our dog all the way over at the Greystone?"

"Can you just shut her up please? Is Alexis here?"

"No. Why do you want her?"

Rain continued to bark.

Sonny barged in further and went to the back. Nikolas followed him. They both went outside and found Rain scratching her paws against the door hoping for someone to come out.

"What is your problem?" Nikolas cuddled Rain. He looked ahead and noticed the sword lying on the ground. "What is that?" He stood up and went over to pick up the sword. He eyes looked across the pool at the crack in the ice. His heart jumped. "Oh my God! Sonny!"

Sonny ran over to Nikolas. His eyes met Nikolas' finger pointing to the hole. "Shit. I'm going in." He ran across the ice and jumped into hole. Diving to the bottom, Sonny's eye could barely see, but he found Alec floating downward.

"Please don't tell me someone is in there!" Nikolas shouted from the edge.

Sonny swam up to the surface with Alec in his grasp.

Nikolas reached down and pulled Alec into his arms. "Thank God for that f*cking dog." He pressed his ear to Alec's mouth. "We gotta get him to the hospital. He's not breathing."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

"Time of death is six fifty-two PM." Patrick slowly pulled his plastic gloves from his hands and wiped his red eyes. He held onto the edge of the table and stared at Alec's body. "I killed another one..." He tossed the gloves in the trash.

Elizabeth put her hand on Patrick's shoulder. "Don't say that." She whispered. "You did your best with Jakey and Alec."

Patrick buried his face in Alec's soft chest and cried. "What am I supposed to say to Brenda and Dantge? I tried? The kid you've only known for a short time is dead?"

Elizabeth backed away. Jake's face haunted her. She reached out and touched Alec's cheek still soft but cold. She turned to Monica waiting in the darkness.

"I take it there's no good news." Monica said.

Patrick lifted his head and sniffled. "Complications from hypothermia."

Monica shook her head. "I haven't told Edward. He will be devastated. He loved this child. Just hearing Alec run up and down the stairs shouting may the force be with you...I am sorry the both of you have to go through this again."

Nikolas paced by the elevators wanting to be the first to see Brenda when she arrived. The doors opened and Anna stepped out.

"Dante is on his way." Anna said. "Tell me he's going to survive?"

Nikolas took a deep breath. "I'm waiting. All I told Brenda was that he fell into the pool. She's on her way here with Lucy."

Anna went to the room and noticed Monica come out. "So? He's going to be ok?"

"No. He died." Monica lowered her eyes.

"Can I go in?" Anna asked.

Monica stepped aside and allowed Anna to go inside. Patrick took his time putting Alec's costume back onto his naked body. Anna watched him press out any wrinkles with his fingers and try to mend the rips from both the fight and the paramedics. Elizabeth gathered Alec's light saber in her hands. She flipped the switch off and on until the saber lit up as if it was ready for another battle.

"Patrick..." Anna went over to Alec's body noticing that Patrick was in his own world. "Do you know what happened?"

"I don't...other than he fell through ice of the swimming pool. He wasn't breathing when the paramedics brought him in. But I didn't want to give up. What am I supposed to tell Emma? First Jake and now Alec. I don't have the heart to explain this to her again. There's only so many all kids go to heaven stories to tell her before I stop believing it myself."

Elizabeth cradled the light saber and left the Alec's room. As she stepped out, Brenda arrived. Brenda's eyes met Elizabeth's. Nikolas looked over at Brenda with Lucy behind her. He shrunk inside himself wondering what the expression on Elizabeth's face meant. He knew what it meant. He'd seen it before. Brenda went up to Elizabeth and reached out for the light saber.

"Brenda, I was in the ER with Patrick when he tried to save Alec. And he did everything in his power to help Alec."

Brenda touched her chest. "He's dead? How did this happen?"

"Me." Nikolas raised his hand. "I wasn't paying attention to the boys. They were out back. I was upstairs with Alana. I told them they could go outside because they were disturbing Alana's nap. Somehow Alec fell through the ice of the swimming and drowned."

Brenda refused look at Nikolas. She kept her attention focused on Elizabeth who wanted to slink away from the whole situation.

"He's right in there if you want to see him?" Elizabeth pointed to the room.

Brenda went inside the room and found Anna stroking Alec's hair still wet. Patrick moved to the corner not knowing what to expect from Brenda. Anna turned to Brenda and touched Alec's hair once more before moving away.

"Shall I take that?" Anna motioned to the light saber blinking in Brenda's hand.

Brenda obliged handing Anna the saber as she hovered over Alec's body. She didn't know what to do or how to feel. He was both a nightmare and a dream—a nightmare in the painful reminder of how she was rarely allowed to be happy and a dream in that one minute he was there filling her heart with joy and the next he was gone when she awakened. Alec's eyes were closed. His lips were blue and his skin pale. She noticed his favorite Jedi Master costume was torn as if he had been in a battle.

"Brenda, if you touch him, his skin will feel cold." Anna said. "It's unnerving at first."

"I didn't hold him when he was born. I'd try to imagine what it would have been like to hold him as a newborn baby. I bet his skin was so soft and warm." Brenda slipped her hands under his back and pulled him to her. "You're right. He's freezing."

Patrick felt safe to come out from the darkness of the corner. "I'll get him more blankets." He hung his head as he walked out of the room.

"I'll leave you alone." Anna gripped the saber and walked out bumping into Dante at the door. "I'm so sorry Dante."

Dante went inside. He was in disbelief seeing Brenda holding Alec in her arms. "I don't know what to say. I was ready to take Sonny up on that Yankees game. It seemed like everything was falling into place."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to know him."

Dante was afraid to touch him. With Alec's skin so pale, the little boy seemed fragile in his eyes. "What do you do when there's really no one to blame? I remember talking Lucky off many a ledge after Jake was killed. You turn around for a minute and next thing you know, something bad happened."

Sonny went up to Nikolas in the waiting room and handed him a cup of coffee. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm partly to blame." He took a seat next to Nikolas. "Can we call a truce? Do we even know why we don't like each other?"

"You tried to come between Courtney and me. You always thought I was a brat." Nikolas sipped his coffee. "Though I'm not one to talk, I never approved of your lifestyle."

"Jax is looking for Spencer. Don't worry about him." Sonny grabbed Nikolas' shoulder.

"She'll never forgive me. I barely had her and then I lost her."

Sonny clicked his tongue. "If Brenda cared about you before this, she'll care about you through this. She's loyal to a fault. She gave me more passes than I deserved."

"You didn't kill her kid."

"But I killed her spirit."

Brenda walked into the waiting room. Both Sonny and Nikolas stood up. "It's kind of surreal. It's like he's sleeping. Sonny, thank you for going in after him."

"Don't thank me for anything. It obviously didn't do any good."

"Nikolas, don't be so hard on yourself. Same thing could have happened on my watch as well."

"I told you that your son was safe with me and I lied."

Sonny rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to see Dante." He left Brenda and Nikolas alone.

"I can make all the arrangements for Alec so you don't have to." Nikolas said.

"It hasn't really hit me that he's dead. I don't even know that I want to stay in Port Charles any longer. We weren't supposed to stay." Brenda tried to catch the tears that started to fall down her face. "He loved Paris the best but I preferred Rome. So I told him that we could do six months in Paris and six months in Rome. And then he started to ask about Port Charles. He loved Max and Milo. And I think he had a little crush on Emma. But Lila Rae kind of stole his attention." She looked around her. "Where is Spencer?"

"He ran off. Jax is looking for him." Nikolas nervously played with his fingers. "I fear that Spencer is being used by my grandmother. I worry about it all the time."

Brenda wiped her eyes. "You don't think he had something to do with this?"

"Why would he run? Spencer knows better than to leave Alec in need. Something happened. But I can't worry about it right now. I want to do what I can to help if that's even possible."

Brenda wrapped her arms around Nikolas. "I'm just glad you're here right now."

* * *

><p>Little Mikkos opened his eyes to an unfamiliar face smiling down at him. "Momma." He started to fuss not sure of where he was.<p>

Franco reached down into Mikkos' crib and gathered him into his arms. "Finally we meet." He bounced the little boy and admired every feature. "I wasn't joking about those baby pictures. I think we could be twins."

Alexis walked down hall of Wyndemere hearing a manly voice coming from Mikkos' nursery. She stopped and peeked into the room to see Franco holding Mikkos. She pulled from the door. Every muscle in her body tensed up. Her stomach curdled. She thought of Michael and the promise that she made to him. She quietly prayed that Michael wouldn't try to find her.

"I can now complete my painting." Franco nuzzled his nose against Mikkos' cheek until the little boy giggled from the tickle.

Stefan went up the stairs and found Alexis pinned against the wall outside Mikkos' nursery as if afraid to move. He beckoned for her to follow him back down the stairs. It took her a moment to move but she crept down the stairs feeling less strangled once she made it to the bottom.

"I am aware that Franco is in the nursery."

Alexis touched her chest. "I could kill him right now. He put his filthy hands on my child." She could barely speak in full sentences.

"Remain calm. This is all we need to get him sent back to prison for good."

"What if he takes Mikkos?"

"He's not a fool."

"If he's not a fool than why is he here? Why is he in my son's nursery?" Alexis fears got the best of her. She rushed back up the stairs determined she would nip it all in the bud but she was too late. She made it to Mikkos' nursery but Franco was gone. Alexis looked down at Mikkos standing in the floor. She kneeled down to pick him up. "How did you get out of your crib? You didn't do that by yourself did you?" She squeezed him tight enough to make him yelp to be freed.

Stefan walked into the room. "Where did he go?"

"I have no clue. But you and I both know that Franco knows the tunnels like the back of his hand. I imagine he slithered in that direction."

Ms. Lansbury walked in. "I apologize for the interruption but Master Nikolas called with terrible news."

Alexis and Stefan gave her their full attention.

She continued. "Young Alec has died."

Alexis rested her free hand on her heart. "What? Alec is dead? How?"

"He drowned in the swimming pool at Wonderland."

Stefan looked at Alexis. "This is not good. I should go to GH."

"I should as well." Alexis placed Mikkos back in his crib. "I'll tell Michael to keep an eye on Mikkos. Stefan, we have got to do something about Franco."

Franco took a stroll through the tunnels. He passed his old art studio still in shambles from a year before when both he and Alexis were knocked unconscious by Stavros and left for dead. His heart broke from his desire to return to the only thing that he ever knew—his art. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the crying of a child and the demanding voice of the man that raised him—Caesar Faison.

"Young Man, I will unchain you when you start to follow my instructions." Faison's voice echoed through the tunnels.

Franco followed the sounds until he was led to Helena's lair where he noticed Faison sitting across from Spencer at a chessboard but Spencer was chained to his chair.

Faison moved a piece on the board. "No need to lurk Franco. You're always welcome to return home."

Franco stepped into the room. His eyes fell on Spencer who seemed distraught and unyielding. "I used to believe that Mikkosavich would be my replacement but it seems Spencer is the chosen one."

Stavros walked in clapping his hands. "Out with the old and in with the new. What brings you to the underworld Franco?"

Franco turned to Stavros. "I was visiting my son."

"Visiting? Your son?" Faison snarled. "You're delusional. Young Man, if I unchain you, can I trust that you will follow instruction?"

Spencer nodded.

Faison took the key and unchained Spencer from the chair. "Your move."

Spencer wrung his freed hands before picking up a piece and moving it across the chessboard.

"Spencer had his first kill today." Faison lit a cigar. "He's one of us."

"Who did he kill?" Franco asked.

Stavros stepped in front of Franco. "Why don't keep your mouth shut Faison? There's nothing he needs to know. He should be killed for even being here." He turned to Franco. "What do you want?"

Franco smiled. "You never cared much for me Stavros. Maybe Helena just preferred me over you. I think she still does."

"Look at Pinocchio. He's turned into a real boy and now he's better than the rest of us." Stavros got in Franco's face. "Get out of here. You don't belong here anymore. You can't be trusted."

Faison rolled his eyes but remained focused on Spencer.

Franco took one last glance of the lair before leaving through the tunnels without another word. After a bit of a walk he made it back out to the outside world where he didn't fit in either. He made it to the lake just before the launch. Staring out into the water, he wondered if maybe he was better off floating in it.

_Franco straightened his tie in the mirror. "I feel like a real boy. I'm going to meet my mom and dad today." He felt a sharp pang in his back._

_"Protect Your Queen Franco." Helena pressed the dagger in his back and twisted it. "I created you Pinocchio. I can tear you apart. What is your mission today?"_

_Franco held his breath as he felt the dagger seep through his skin. "Kill Natasha."_

_"By any means necessary." Helena stated._

"Where you headed Mate?" Ethan walked up.

Franco dipped the tip of his shoe into the water. "Back to the cottage I suppose."

"Why would you be on Spoon Island? I would doubt you had an invite."

"Can you lend me your ear Mate?" Franco asked.

Ethan pulled at his gloved fingers. "I guess I'll humor you."

"I admit that I was in Mikkos' nursery today. But I was not there days before."

"You shouldn't be telling me this. I work for Alexis and my number one job is to protect her and her children. And that includes Sam. I heard through the grapevine that you had your way with her."

"I can't apologize enough for that. Are you going to tell me that you've never done anything wrong? Nothing that you regret?"

"Yea. I have."

"Why don't I deserve another chance? Port Charles is like our homeland of Australia—a colony of convicts."

Ethan smiled. "That's a bit of an exaggeration don't you think? Murder of the innocent and rape are two things that I don't tolerate. You sent a man to rape a young boy. Did you get any pleasure from that?"

"At the time I did."

Ethan pounded his fist into his the palm of his hand. "That boy is my cousin and I swear Franco, you're lucky it's the holidays and I'm feeling really generous tonight or I'd find a way to toss you in that lake. You're a vile human being. You kidnapped Kristina. I'll never forgive you for that. She's still traumatized to this day. So is Michael. Who knows how Sam is going to come out of this. This list of people that I care about that you hurt is too long." He snatched Franco up by his collar.

Franco's heart pounded. "You wouldn't really kill your own brother would you?"

Ethan released Franco with disgust. "Don't try to play mind games with me. I'm not falling for it."

Franco straightened his collar. "Sorry Mate. Just spreading a little truth. I can bring the horse to water but I can't force him to drink."

Ethan laughed. "I'm Luke Spencer's son."

Franco furrowed his brow. "Even Alexis I'm sure had to come to some kind of realization that Mikkosavich looked nothing like Jason. Didn't your first paternity test state otherwise?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you now. Get the hell off of Spoon Island." He pointed in the direction of the launch. "I'll watch you leave and don't think of coming back."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to say." Sonny found Dante in the waiting room by himself.<p>

"You did your best and I appreciate that." Dante played with his phone.

Sonny sat down next to him. "I can not believe you and I saved Alec from Suzanne and now he's gone."

"Sonny, if I knew he was my son, I would have moved heaven and earth to get him back sooner. Honestly it shouldn't have mattered if he was or not. I didn't protect him enough."

Sonny grabbed Dante's face and kissed his cheek. "I love you Son. I don't say that enough. You and I have come a long way and I am so ashamed of what I said to you on Thanksgiving. But I can't take it back."

Alexis stepped off the elevator with her porcelain doll in her arms. She noticed Brenda coming out of the room that was storing Alec's body. "Brenda."

Brenda went to Alexis. "Hey."

Alexis gave Brenda a hug. "I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say."

Brenda pulled from the hug. She noticed the doll. "What's that?"

Alexis handed the doll to Brenda. "That was Nikolas' favorite toy. She gave me so much comfort after my mother was killed. It's..." She could barely spit the words out. "Traditionally dolls were buried in Greek and Roman children's graves. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was to protect them."

Brenda held the doll close to her. "I'm not there yet. Patrick said to take our time but I have to have him moved eventually." She cried. "And then I have to bury him. I already thought he was dead once and now I have to go through this all over again."

Stefan approached Alexis and Brenda. "Brenda, my condolences. Anything that the Cassadines can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Nikolas is beating himself up over it. I don't blame anyone. Blame won't bring my little boy back."

Jax stepped off the elevator and went up to them. "I can't find Spencer. I alerted Anna and she's going to look for him herself."

"Why did he run off?" Alexis asked.

Brenda sighed. "Nikolas thinks Helena is involved."

* * *

><p>Sam and Jason returned to their home of Wonderland. As soon as Sam made it through the front door, she dropped her bags wanting to just charge up the stairs and shower her little girl with kisses. Jason was stuck with his hands full with bags. Rain met the couple at the door. She settled down in the floor and wagged her tail expecting a pat or two. Sam and Jason both stepped back not sure of their new house guest.<p>

"When did we get a dog?" Jason asked.

Sam squatted down and stroked Rain's head. "What a beauty you are. I think I told Spin that he could pick out a dog."

Jason dropped the bags and almost went past their family room. He went inside to the Christmas tree decorated and lit. "Look at this." He smiled.

Sam went in behind him. "It's gorgeous. Brenda! Nikolas!"

Spinelli took his time going down the stairs. His hair was a mess and his clothes were disheveled. His eyes were red. He made it to the bottom and Rain stood up to greet the only master she knew in Spinelli. He kissed the dog's forehead before making it down the last step.

"Gracious Greetings!" Jason threw up his hands but dropped them quickly noticing the sadness in Spinelli's eyes. "What's wrong Spin?"

"You have returned prematurely."

"Yea. I thought it was a good idea to just come back." Sam said.

Spinelli banged his hand on the banister. "I'm afraid that the Young Jedi Master is no longer with us to balance the force."

"What?" Jason was annoyed. "Who is the Young Jedi Master?"

"My apologies Stone Cold and Fair Samantha. Alec was the Young Jedi Master and he is dead."

"How?" Sam screeched.

"Follow me." Spinelli led Jason and Sam through the back and out the door to the pool. More of the ice had started to melt but the hole of Alec's demise was still visible. "There. The Young Jedi Master drowned. Mr. Sir tried to save him but he did not make it through. I feel terribly for The Divine One. But rest assured that my eyes have not left Little Miracle. She has been in my care since the tragic call from The Princely One."

Jason took a walk to side of the pool closer to the hole. He reached in and grabbed a piece of fabric that was sliced away from Alec's costume floating on top. He held it up dripping with water. "What happened?"

"Do you know anything Spinelli?" Sam asked.

"All I know is that the Divine One is at General Hospital holding vigil over the Young Jedi Master's lifeless body. "

Sam took Jason's hand. "Will you stay with Alana? Jason and I will go."

Spinelli bowed to them. "I will continue to stand guard. Please give the Divine One and the Duplicitous..." He caught himself. "I mean Dante my best wishes."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**Sorry about the typos in the last chapter. Thought I proofread it. Apparently not. :(**

Robin couldn't see Alec. She'd had enough of death especially the death of children but she was determined by Patrick and Matt to be the best person to convince Brenda and Dante to finally have Alec's body moved to the morgue.

Patrick went to the nurses' station finally changed in his street clothes. He buttoned his coat and slipped his messenger bag across his chest. "I'm going home to try to get some sleep. Are you going to talk to Brenda?"

Robin looked up from the computer. "I can't." Her voice cracked. "What am I supposed to say? I'm afraid to even go in there."

"I gotta get home to Emma. Skye is bringing Lila Rae over. Edward's not taking the news very well at all. I promised her I'd keep an eye on the girls so she can be with Edward."

"Spencer is still missing. Nikolas is beyond upset."

Patrick grabbed at his hair. "Robin, we can't fix everything. The focus needs to be on Brenda and Dante. I'll see you at home." He walked away to the elevator. The doors opened to Franco who stepped out. "Jesus, you showed up at a great time." He got on the elevator and pounded on the buttons to close the doors.

Franco waited for the doors to close before going to Robin at the desk. "Robin..."

"It's not a good time Franco. What do you want?"

Franco choked on his words. He wanted to tell all that he saw but knew his days would be numbered if he did so. "Is Anna here?"

"No. She's looking for Spencer. He's missing."

The elevator doors opened and Sam and Jason stepped out. Franco turned his head to the ding till his eyes met Sam's.

Jason grabbed Sam and pulled her behind him. "What is he doing here?"

Robin slapped her hand to her face. "Jason, he has a right to be here."

Sam held on to Jason's body. "I need to go." She rushed back onto the elevator. The doors closed before Jason could join her.

Jason went up to Franco. "It's probably best if you leave. If I still carried a gun, you'd be a dead man right here. Please just go."

Alexis walked out to the lobby seeing Franco and Jason from afar. She rushed over. "Franco, why are you here?"

Franco groaned. "I will leave. I don't mean to cause a scene. I just wanted to speak to Robin."

Robin took Franco's arm and quickly escorted him away.

Jason looked at Alexis. "You ok? I gotta go after Sam."

"Wait." Alexis grabbed his shirt. "Sam saw Franco?"

"Yea. She went back downstairs."

"Did you come back because of Alec?"

"No. We just found out from Spinelli. Sam is going to start seeing Kevin."

"Good." Alexis crossed her arms. "Sorry you had to come back to this. How are you?"

"I know what Brenda is going through." Jason's eyes glassed over. "She barely knew Alec. I barely knew Jake. Sam barely knew Baby Lila."

"Maybe you all can help each other get through this. Not that you ever stop grieving."

Jason nodded. "I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping Michael. It would mean everything to Sam if you would help her too."

"That's what mother's do." Alexis hugged Jason. "I'm so glad you're back. Don't do anything stupid please. My hands are already full."

Robin took Franco down the back stairs and outside to the alley of the hospital. "You can't show up here again. I'm sorry."

Sam walked into the alley and saw Robin with Franco. She moved out of sight.

"You don't owe me any apologies. Robin, I killed Lisa for you. You may not know it but I've always watched over you. Yea. It's not normal behavior but don't tell me you never thought of it yourself. I act out my desires. The rest of you merely dream of them and wish you had the guts."

Robin sat down on the stairs. "Of course I thought of it."

Franco sat down next to her. "I am truly sorry for what I did to Sam."

Robin stood up and started up the stairs. "I gotta go and do the hardest thing of my life—tell my best friend that we have to move her only child to the morgue. She was my rock when Stone died but I can barely do it for her. Those are the guts I need right now."

Franco stood up. "You couldn't possibly do wrong."

Robin went back up the stairs leaving Franco outside in the chill of the night. Sam emerged from the corner. Franco looked over at her. He slipped his hands in his pockets. Silence filled the space between them. There were many things that Sam wanted to do and the number one was find the sharpest object to stab him in the heart as he did her.

Franco looked ahead frozen in his stance. "There's really not much more for me to say."

Sam moved a little closer to him. He was a new discovery that she was afraid to go near. "Why do you hate Jason?"

"He hurt my sister. He took someone that I wanted. And now he's taking someone that I want even more than you."

"I don't know what that means." Sam kept a safe distance.

"I don't know how to explain it any better than I already have Sam. Jason will not take my son away from me the same way that he took A.J.'s son away from him. I'd die before I see that happen."

"You can rest assured that my son will never have to be subjected to you."

Franco gave up on the conversation. "I'm going back to the cottage. Is there anything else you need to say to me?"

Sam shook her head.

Franco kept his hands in his pockets as he walked past her and into the night fog.

* * *

><p>Michael waited nervously in Stefan's office. He watched Mikkos playing with his stuffed animals on the floor. A.J. walked in and knocked on the door frame. Michael shot up from the chair. "A.J.? I'm not sure what to call you."<p>

A.J. stretched out his hand to Michael. "A.J. is fine."

Michael hesitated but he shook A.J.'s hand. "Alexis told me that you're here but I promise I'll keep my mouth shut about it."

A.J. noticed Mikkos climb up on the couch and settle down with Lamby in his hands. "Who is that?"

"That's Alexis and Jason's son, Mikkos."

"Whoa." A.J. laughed. "Things really do change. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you before. I hadn't seen you or Kristina since you were small children. But when Kristina said you were from Port Charles, I put two and two together and hoped to God I had in fact found you. Alexis said that you wanted to see me again. Hopefully not to tell me what a lowlife I am."

"I guess I need to know why Kristina? You didn't come to hurt her did you?"

"It was happenstance Michael. I swear. I've spent most of my life in this fog. I have regrets."

Michael sat down next to Mikkos. "Regrets about what?"

A.J. sat on Stefan's desk. "Maybe I fought too hard for you that I lost sight of some things. The fact is, I killed my brother. I rammed Jason Quartermaine's head into a tree and helped create this monster called Jason Morgan. He wasn't the same because of me. I'll never stop paying for that. Or maybe I did by losing you. I just wished it had stayed between Jason and me. Sonny didn't need to get involved. That's where it really got ugly."

"My mom can't stand you. Thanksgiving she talked about you with this bitterness. I don't even understand it."

"If there's one thing I will always take to my grave is the fact that I don't feel I owe Carly nor Sonny a damn thing. As far as I see, they stole you from me. I just always hoped as you got older, if I lived to see it, you'd find your way to at least listening to me and understanding my side of the story even if you didn't agree with it."

Michael looked over at Mikkos still occupied with Lamby. "Alexis told me she'd give anything for another chance with her father. I just can't stop thinking of all the people I'd disappoint..." 

"Have you ever thought about how all those people have disappointed you. You said you did time in prison?"

"Yea. I killed Claudia Zacchara. She kidnapped my mom and baby sister. My mom didn't deserve to go through that but I paid for it anyway."

"How long were you in prison?"

"Long enough to get raped."

A.J. stood up. "What the hell happened?"

"The plan was supposed to be that I would go to my dad's island and he'd stand trial for the murder. Well my brother Dante thought if I confessed to the murders and it was self-defense that I wouldn't do any time. Well he miscalculated. I was sent to prison. So Jason copped to a couple crimes and got himself locked up with me. Problem is, he got there too late. The artist known as Franco..." 

"I know Franco." A.J. was alert.

"Yea. I saw his painting in your apartment. I can't get away from the guy. Anyway, he sent some inmate named Carter after me. I prayed so hard for Jason to make it. He didn't. Carter got to me first. He raped me as a message from Franco. Jason got there after it happened. He killed Carter."

"Why is this Franco guy after Jason?"

"Who knows." Michael stood up. "He's sick." He pointed to Mikkos. "He's Mikkos' biological father. Long story on how that happened. Problem is he's the son of Anna and Robert Scorpio."

"Damn."

"Yea. And Alexis got him out of prison. I have no clue why. So he's walking around terrorizing people. I admit I'm afraid of him. There are days I tell myself that I could stand up to him but there are days that I chicken out."

"Whatever I can do to help, Michael, I offer what I can to you. I know it seemed like everything that had to do with my love for you had strings attached. But I no longer have anything to attach those strings to. I really think you need to trust Alexis on this. If it weren't for her, Sonny would have killed me."

* * *

><p>"Brenda." Robin went into the room and found Brenda still with Alec. His body was wrapped in blankets. "You think you're ready to move him?"<p>

Brenda shook her head.

Robin rested her hand on Alec's forehead. "You'll get to see him again soon. Uncle Mac ordered an autopsy just to be on the safe side. So I scheduled it for tomorrow. We'll just take him to the..."

"No!" Brenda hopped up. "You're going to cut him open? No. That's not happening. Who authorized that?"

"Dante said..."

"I don't care. You're not cutting my son open. He's dead ok. Nothing more than that matters. Please don't. Please tell Mac I don't want that."

Robin clinched her jaw. "If you're absolutely against it, I'll talk to Mac. But he really feels like this should be a part of the greater investigation against Helena Cassadine."

Brenda covered her face. "I don't want it. I will talk to Dante. My son is not an investigation nor is he a science project."

"Ok." Robin put her arms around Brenda. "Is there anything I can do? Have you called Julia?"

"I don't want her here. She doesn't even know him. I don't need her telling me what a terrible mother I am."

"You really believe she'd say that to you?" 

"Yes." Brenda sat back down. "I'd rather call Suzanne. He was safest with her."

Robin kneeled down to Brenda. "Are you kidding? As soon as The Balkan got his hands on Alec, his level of safety would have diminished."

"You were right. I should have told the truth from the beginning."

Jason walked into the room. He went over to Alec's body. "My God. I don't even know what to say."

"I don't say anything. I just watch him." Brenda said.

Robin went to Jason. "Can you talk to her?"

Jason nodded. "Brenda, I know it's hard to let go, but you have to. Alec needs to be at peace and so do you."

"How do you do it everyday? How did you go home that night knowing you weren't going to see Jake the next day? Alec's afraid of the dark. He would steal Alana's night light and then he got the light saber."

Jason could see the light saber on the floor next to Brenda's chair. "He can take his light saber with him."

"But the batteries run out." Brenda cried.

Sam ran into Alexis about to leave on the elevator. "Mom!" She reached out to her mother.

Alexis pulled Sam to her. "My girl. How are you? How was the island? Is that a stupid question?"

"I would go back. It was a weird trip. I will debrief when you have a chance. I will say that it felt good to know some of your past."

Alexis grew uneasy. "How much were you told?"

"You named me Alexandra. Do you remember that? Do you remember anything about Stavros believing I was his?"

Alexis eyed the elevator. "Uh, this is a bad time to discuss all of this right now." She touched Sam's hair. "I do now recall that I named you Alexandra. I don't know how I could possibly forget what I named my own child. Jason mentioned that you're going to start therapy with Kevin."

"Yes. I'm not looking forward to it but I guess it's necessary. I should practice what I preached to Kristina all this time about therapy. Will you go with me?"

Alexis wanted to escape. "That's a tall order..."

"Why? Because you'll be forced to remember things you don't want to?"

"I. uh..." Alexis grabbed her stomach. "I don't feel so good. I gotta go." She got on the elevator. "Alana is precious by the way." The elevator doors closed.

Robin went over to Sam. "You ok?"

Sam sighed. "I just once want her to stop avoiding this whole thing. I'm trying to face my issues. Why do I feel like I'm the only one. I talked to Franco."

"Where?" 

"In the alley. I overheard the two of you."

"So you heard him confess about Lisa..."

"And you know what? Good riddance. I don't miss her."

Jason came out of the room and went over to Robin and Sam. "You can take Alec. Just take his light saber please."

"I'll get on it right away." Robin left Jason and Sam.

"I'm sorry you had to run into Franco."

"The picture of you and A.J. by Lisa's body makes sense to me now." Sam said. "Franco believes that you took everything that he's ever wanted from him. You took Robin. You took me. And now you're taking Mikkosavich."

"He needs to get over himself..."

"I know Jason but that's how he feels."

"Why am I all of sudden supposed to give a shit about Franco's hurt feelings? We've got a dead kid in there. Two dead kids in two years. And I'm not believing for a minute that Franco didn't have something to do with this. I think the best solution is getting rid of him."

Sam clasped her hand to Jason's mouth. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>"Grandmother!" Nikolas ran into Helena's lair. He went to her desk clear of anything of suspicion. He rummaged through the drawers and found them empty. He looked around and noticed the table and the chessboard set up ready for another game. He went over to the board and wiped the table of the game with a swiftness of his hand in anger. The pieces fell to the floor. Some of them smashed into tiny pieces. "Helena!"<p>

"Daddy!" Echos of Spencer voice could be heard in the tunnels.

Nikolas went out hearing the voice. "Spencer!" He could hear the patter of feet running through the tunnel. He followed the sounds. "Spencer!"

Spencer ran to Nikolas from the darkness of the tunnels. "Daddy."

Nikolas picked up Spencer. "Where have you been? You know you're not to go through the tunnels alone."

Spencer remained silent.

"You're not going to tell me how you got here are you?"

Spencer shook his head with a "no."

"Fine. Let's go."

Ms. Lansbury poured tea for A.J. and Michael in the dining room. "Anything else Master Michael?"

"Thank you Ms. Lansbury." Michael tipped his cup to her.

A.J. did the same. "So Brenda's son was killed and they believe Spencer had something to do with it?"

"The whole story is a little fuzzy. Spencer's a good kid. Did you love Courtney?"

A.J. sipped his tea. "I admit at first it was to get back at Sonny. But yes I loved Courtney. I'm good at sabotaging relationships."

"Something we have in common." Michael smiled.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I did. Her name was Abby. She broke up with me. She was a stripper."

"So was Courtney." A.J. grinned. "No chance for reconciliation?"

"No. I have a bit of an attraction to Alexis." Michael blushed.

A.J. laughed. "Ok...how's that working out for you?"

"I like a challenge. I think I just like older women. Maybe I have mother issues. My mom wasn't perfect but I wouldn't trade her in for another."

"Courtney was the neighborhood bicycle. Who is Spencer's father?"

"I don't know. Ask Helena." Michael relaxed in his chair. "Could be anybody. The tests say Jax." He paused. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Could you be Spencer's father?"

A.J. let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, it never crossed my mind."

Nikolas walked into the dining room carrying Spencer. He did a double take. "A.J.? What the hell?"

Michael looked at A.J. "Nikolas, you can not tell anyone that he's here. Those are Alexis' orders."

"How the hell did you get here?" Nikolas asked.

A.J. stood up. "Alexis wanted me to stay here. I'm Kristina's AA sponsor. Kevin and I are going to work together to help her get through this. Would this be Spencer?" 

Nikolas looked down at Spencer quietly in his arms. "Yea. Michael, I need Alexis before the PCPD shows up. We'll be in my study." He left the room with Spencer.

Michael finished his tea. "I told Jax that I would be indifferent to you if you ever showed up again. Even if no one else is glad to see you, I think it'll be pretty cool having you around."

"That means a lot coming from you Michael."

* * *

><p>Dante finally made it back to his apartment. He shut off the lights and lit a couple candles on his counter. After laying down his keys, he picked up the ticket stubs from the Knicks game with Alec. His phone rang with Mom on the caller ID, but he shut it off. There was a knock on his door.<p>

"I don't want any visitors!" He yelled.

"It's Lulu."

He pulled off his coat and tossed it onto the bed before going to the door and opening it to Lulu. "Except for you of course." He allowed her inside.

"I could not believe it when Lucky told me about Alec. How are you holding up?"

"I guess it'll hit me tomorrow. I took him to a Knicks game. The car ride down was a little uncomfortable. He didn't want to leave his mom. But once we got to the game, he had the best time. That is what I always dreamed—taking my son to a Knicks game. Sonny's been talking about that Yankees game since Michael got out of prison. I used to blow him off. And now I get it. You don't get it until you're looking in your kid's face and your own is reflected back at you. You feel this pride that you did something right in this world."

"How is Brenda? She loved Alec so much."

"I wanted an autopsy and she doesn't. I feel I should yield to her wishes. She can't let go and honestly neither can I."

"Cherish that little time you had with him Dante. For the short time that I was pregnant, I made the most of it. Even though it ended in heartbreak, I'd do it again because it gave me a different perspective. You just get a new set of eyes. Hopefully you and I will be do a better job when the next child comes along. It's a lesson learned. It's a lesson I don't think my father has ever learned, even in his old age."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Lorenzo's company wasn't enough for Kristina. The news of Alec threw her into a deep depression. The Greystone was empty so Kristina snuck in and found Sonny's bar still stocked with liquor. She took the first bottle she could get her hands on and drank until it burned her throat and gagged her to tears.

Alexis grabbed her aching head as she went into her bathroom to take something. She shut off the light that was burning her eyes and lay down on the cold floor favoring the chilly darkness.

Ethan walked down the stairs of the Haunted Star and aimed for the bar. He searched the room and found a baseball bat. He charged the bar and swung the bat knocking the bottles of liquor off the shelf. Luke ran out from the back and watched Ethan playing batting practice with the bottles until the very last one was on the ground spilling with liquor.

"What did that bar ever do to you?" Luke joked.

"What are the f*cking chances that Robert Scorpio is my father? Just tell the truth."

Lorenzo ran down the stairs hearing the commotion. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"You did Mate!" Ethan shouted and pointed the bat at Luke. "Between Holly, Robert, and you, which one is the liar?"

Luke raised his hands above his head. "Call your mother. Have a nice little chat with her. I've got a meeting here with Alcazar. This can wait Dodge."

Ethan tossed the bat against the empty bar and walked off.

"What's wrong?" Lorenzo asked.

Luke grabbed the one bottle of unbroken whiskey from the counter. "I guess someone told him he might not be mine. I never believed for a minute that he was. I just liked the kid ya know? He was a hustler just like me." He found a glass and poured it full. "Whiskey?"

Lorenzo waved it away. "Don't you think you should go after him? Ethan's a bit of a loose cannon when he's angry. I know his kind of angst."

"Nope. So you came to look at diamonds?"

"I did."

"The lowest in value I can get you is about two million."

"She's worth more than two million."

Luke pulled back. "Well excuse me. She's worth more than two million? Who the hell is she? Don't say Skye."

Lorenzo chuckled loudly and found a glass to pour his own drink. "I'm gonna need to drink to that. No. Skye's not worth two million. Natasha on the other hand..."

Luke leaned in to him. "You're proposing to Natasha?"

Lorenzo nodded. "I am."

"F*ck. Does she know?" Luke's eyes grew wide.

"I don't care. When I heard about what happened to Alec, I thought long and hard about my future. I gotta bet it all on the roulette table and if I lose...at least I tried."

* * *

><p>Sonny made a call to Luke from his office but got his voice mail. "Luke, I need to see you. I want to look at a couple diamonds. I want it to be something special. You know what Alexis likes. Call me back." He hung up the phone.<p>

Skye walked into the office.

"How is Edward?" Sonny asked.

"He's not good. This might be the one that kills him." Skye said with worry.

"I feel bad for the old man. I feel worse for Dante. What's he getting out of this? How is Lila Rae handling it?"

"I haven't told her. She's at the Drake house with Emma. I heard you tried to be the big hero."

Sonny shrugged it off. "Years ago when I was shot, Brenda was the only available blood type. She saved my life with her blood. I know it seems like I forget that part of our relationship. She's always been there for me and I always leave her standing in the rain. Doesn't mean that I don't love her."

"Do you want try again with her?"

Sonny smiled. "You won't believe it but I'm going to do something crazy. And I'm going to do it because deep down in my heart, it's what I've wanted in recent years and I've avoided it . The first time that I saw Alexis Davis, she intimidated the hell out of me. She told me I was corrupt and morally bankrupt." He flashed his dimples. "And you know what? I've called her bluff ever since."

* * *

><p>"<em>Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."<em>

"_He told me enough! He told me you killed him!"_

"_No. I am your father."_

"_No... that's not true! That's impossible!"_

Brenda shut off the television in Alec's room at the Quartermaine's. She took Alec's favorite, _Empire Strikes Back_, out of the DVD player and placed it in a small keepsake box.

Ned walked in. "How you holding up today?"

Brenda closed the box. "I'm just getting some of his favorite things together to go in the casket with him. Jason thought that would be a good idea. You think God likes Star Wars?"

Ned smiled. "I hate Star Wars but I love Alec so I put up with it anyway. He played that DVD on repeat."

Brenda picked up the box. "I don't know that I can go to the funeral. If I can't, will you put this with him?"

Ned took the box. "Of course. You gotta do what makes you comfortable. But what if someone special was there with you?"

"Who could that possibly be?"

Ned opened the door to Lois waiting outside.

Brenda hugged Lois. "You didn't come to the wedding."

"Because I knew it wouldn't last Sweetheart." Lois laughed and held Brenda tight.

Brenda missed Lois making her laugh through the tears. "You're right."

"And we will go to Alec's funeral together. It won't be easy but I'm sure he's counting on you to be there." Lois said.

* * *

><p>Michael found Edward lying in bed. "Great-grandfather? Can I talk to you?"<p>

Edward opened his eyes and waved Michael in. He propped himself up on his pillow. "How are you Son?"

Michael closed the door. "I thought you could use some good news. But you gotta keep it quiet."

"Go ahead."

"A.J. is alive and he's staying at Wyndemere under Alexis' protection."

Edward could barely catch his breath. "How is he?"

"He's doing alright. He's staying sober and helping Kristina. I spent a little time with him. I know you miss Alec but I know from your Thanksgiving speech that any and every Quartermaine you can gain back is more than you could ask for."

"Alec brought so much life to this house. I swore I wouldn't get attached to that damn kid. But you're right. If I could do it all over again, I'd do better about making sure my kids and grand kids stuck around."

"It's ok. I feel like everything is going to be ok now. You'll get to see A.J. again."

* * *

><p>Sam sang to Mikkos as he fed himself in his high chair. "I love you. You love me. We're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you." She kissed his nose. "Won't you say you love me too."<p>

Mikkos clapped his hands and signed _I love you_ to Sam.

Sam was in awe by Mikkos' achievement. "Who taught you how to do that? You are a rock star I swear."

Jason went into the kitchen with Alana. "I heard a little purple dinosaur in here."

"I know you don't care for the purple dinosaur." Sam helped Mikkos finish his food.

"I'll take the purple dinosaur over everything we've gone through the past couple of weeks."

"Can't believe Alec's funeral is tomorrow. I don't know that I want to go. I'm certain I don't." Sam said.

"I'll go for both of us."

"I can't believe you'd even want to Jason. But Brenda is my friend. I can't leave her alone." Sam looked outside. "That swimming pool must go. It's a terrible reminder of what happened. We should just cover it up and get rid of the water slides. What do you think?"

"I agree." Jason watched Mikkos still signing to Sam. "Do you know sign language?"

"I do." Sam smiled. "I used to sign with Danny."

Nikolas walked in. "Sorry to just bust in but I have a problem and Alexis isn't taking my calls."

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Anna wants to hold Spencer at the PCPD. I can't let them take him."

"Why do they want him?" Sam asked.

"Spencer's prints are all over the sword. And they found lacerations in Alec's skin. I'm hiding Spencer at Wyndemere. I told them I haven't found him yet."

* * *

><p>Robert rested his head on his desk. Anna walked in. "Robert, I need suggestions."<p>

Robert lifted his head. "You're not seriously going to arrest the joey. Come on Anna. Leave the poor kid alone. He's been through enough."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we wait until after the funeral and we talk to Brenda and Jax about it. He's a kid. And the cuts didn't kill Alec, falling in the pool did. You heard Patrick. He died from hypothermia." Robert got up and grabbed Spencer's file. He stuffed it in the cabinet and slammed the drawer.

"This is it Robert." Anna started to cry. "This is what Kevin was talking about. Is this what Robert Frank went through under Helena and Faison's influence? This hurts my heart. Spencer will never forgive himself. We have got to help him Robert."

"You can't save Franco so you think you can save Spencer? One doesn't make up for the other."

"I'm hoping we can save both of them. That's what we do. When did we lose sight of that?"

"We solve cases not people's person problems."

"If we solve this, we can save so many lives." Anna wiped her eyes.

Robert shook his head annoyed knowing she had him by the balls. "Alright Devane. I hear you. I got your back."

Anna wrapped her arms around Robert's neck. "I love you Agent Scorpio."

"Well if I get an I love you, I guess I'm sold." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Alexis barely made it off the elevator. "Epiphany." She whined. "I need your magical touch." She took Epiphany's hand and pressed it against her warm forehead. "You feel that?"<p>

Epiphany sighed. "Feels like menopause. Go in the examine room over there. I'll grab your chart."

"I hope not." Alexis dragged her feet to the examine room and laid her sore body onto on the bed. "What happens to my sex drive?"

Epiphany pressed the stethoscope to Alexis' chest. "I hear it improves. In your case, I don't think you're lacking much in that department. That's just what I've heard."

Alexis closed her eyes. She could feel Epiphany raising the sleeve of her sweater. She opened her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Epiphany showed Alexis the needle. "I'm drawing blood."

"Why?"

"It's procedure." She nudged Alexis to lie back down. "Shut up and let me do my job." Epiphany sealed the vial with Alexis' blood and wrote down some notes. "I'll be back. Just rest." She closed the door to the examine room.

The wait was long but quiet enough that Alexis could hear herself breathing. She hadn't had that much peace in months. She stared at the ceiling not knowing what to do with it. Her door opened.

"Natasha." Lorenzo peeked his head inside.

Alexis sat up. "Hey."

"I saw you get on the elevator. I had stopped by to see Alec's body. I don't think I'm going to the funeral so I wanted to pay my respects."

Alexis lay back down again. "I am in so much pain I feel like I beat myself up. I'm hoping it's just the flu. The worst it could be is menopause."

Lorenzo pressed his hand on her face. "You're burning up. I make a mean tortilla soup that will clear that right up."

"I could go for that." Alexis took his hand and kept it pressed on her cheek. "Menopause...this is just the beginning. Menopause and potty training. What a f*cking combination."

Lorenzo leaned in and kissed her forehead. "It could be worse."

"True." Alexis mumbled as she closed her eyes.

Dr. Lee walked into the room. "Hey Mr. Alcazar. May I have alone time with Alexis?"

Lorenzo got up from the bed. "Sure. Ask her how this affects your sex drive." He laughed.

"Already did." Alexis sat up a little dizzy.

Dr. Lee shut the door behind him.

"Ok. What are you doing here?" Alexis asked with deep suspicion. "Am I really going through menopause? Because if I just had the flu, you wouldn't be here."

Dr. Lee put down Alexis' file and leaned on the table at the foot of the bed. "Uh, well...not really."

"Ok? What?"

"Alexis, you're pregnant." Dr. Lee smirked.

Alexis grabbed her stomach in shock. She lay back down and buried her face in a pillow. "Oh my god. This can't be happening."

"Uh, aside from the fact that your ovaries are made of titanium, how do you think the father will feel about this?"

"I don't know who it is." Alexis' words were garbled through the pillow.

"Was it elevator sex? Art studio sex? I for one am Team Lorenzo."

"Whoa." Alexis sat up. "How do you know about art studio sex?"

"Alexis word travels. I'll see how far along you are."

"It won't help." Alexis shook her head. "It won't help at all. It could be either one of them." Alexis shoved the pillow against her stomach. "I gotta go. Can I take this with me?"

"Of course you can. I'll run more tests on your blood." Dr. Lee gave Alexis a hug. "It's going to be ok. Let's just hope the potential fathers don't kill each other first."

* * *

><p>Kristina passed out on her bed at the penthouse. She counted to keep herself from vomiting.<p>

"Kristina." Ethan's voice called her from downstairs.

"Come up." Talking hurt every inch of her body.

Ethan knocked lightly before opening her door. "I'm glad you're here."

Kristina struggled to sit up. "Yea. Come in."

"Are you drunk?"

"No. Not at all." She slid up on her bed. "Have a seat."

Ethan pulled off his coat. "You got furniture."

"Early Christmas gift from my dad. He was tired of coming over to an empty apartment."

Ethan crawled onto the bed next to her. His reckless nature overtook him. He kissed Kristina without warning but she pulled away.

"What was that?" She asked a bit thrown.

"Uh..." Ethan stuttered. "I'll go away."

"No." Kristina laughed. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"Yea. Not sure what came over me. I should go." He started to leave but Kristina grabbed his shirt.

"Nope. You're staying." She kissed him again.

"You don't lock your door." Ethan said practically out of breath. "I was going to yell at you about that. I don't want your dad to kill me."

Kristina got off her bed and locked her bedroom door. "Is that good enough for you?"

"You're clever." He got comfortable on her bed.

Kristina got on top of Ethan. "I got into Yale. I'm pretty smart." She unbuttoned his shirt and ripped it from his body.

"Are you sure there's no bloke at Yale you'd rather be doing this with right now."

"Nope. Only you."

* * *

><p>Alexis pulled herself together and met up with Jason at the PCPD. She waited outside for him and greeted him with kiss. "I need to talk to you later."<p>

Jason eyed her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's personal. Let's just get this done." Alexis went inside and found Anna and Robert talking outside of Mac's office. "I'm here representing Spencer Cassadine. I was told that you wish to bring him in?"

Robert looked at Anna. "We're going to wait until after the funeral and make a final decision based on Brenda Barrett's direction."

"I highly that doubt that Brenda is blaming Spencer for this." Jason interjected.

Anna stepped forward. "What I'd really like is to take temporary custody of Spencer."

Alexis looked at Jason. "Anna, are you f*cking serious?"

"Alexis, if we talk to Dr. Collins, he would agree that Spencer should be under his care." Anna said.

"Can you tell me why?" Alexis asked.

"This is part of an investigation that we can't reveal." Robert said.

Jason sighed. "Alexis, maybe we should talk about this a little more privately. Anna and Robert, can you assure me that Spencer won't see the inside of a jail cell? Please."

Anna nodded. "Yes. I can assure you. I don't want to see that little boy any more traumatized than he already is."

Robert crossed his arms. "Alexis, since we have you here, Anna and I would like to ask that Mikkos spend Christmas with the Scorpios since he spent Thanksgiving with you."

Jason dropped his eyes to the ground. "Alexis, I'll meet you at the lake house." He left the PCPD.

Alexis laughed. "Unbelievable. Really Robert? Really? Are you going to expect me to be ok with sending my baby to a serial killer?"

"Don't throw stones Alexis." Robert said calmly.

Alexis bit her lip. "Ok. Fine. I give up. Yes."

Anna looked at Robert a bit surprised. "Yes?"

Alexis took a deep breath. "Yes. You can have Mikkosavich on Christmas Day. Don't ever say I never compromised with either of you." She wiped away tears from her eyes. "But you must know that this is going to be really hard for me. Anna, how would you feel if you were asked to just hand your child over to Caesar Faison?"

"That's apples and oranges Alexis." Anna argued.

"It is not. It's no different. Franco kidnapped my daughter. You were there when all of this happened. I'm not making it up. He raped Sam. How do you expect me to feel? I'm sorry that you missed out on Franco's life but you can not use Mikkos as a replacement."

"Why did you bust him out of prison Alexis?" Robert asked. "If he's such a threat to you and your children? I think you want your cake and eat it too."

"Noted. Christmas Day it is." Alexis rushed out of the PCPD.

Anna grabbed Robert's arm. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I am."

"I think we need Kevin involved. That conversation just made me really uneasy." Anna said.

Alexis couldn't remember when she felt so vulnerable. She fell right into Anna and Robert's trap and she knew it. She tried to decipher if her sabotage was on purpose or if her problems were much bigger than just Franco that she just gave up. Not in a million years did she think she'd get the news she received from Dr. Lee that day. It changed everything.

Jason waited for Alexis in the emptiness of the lake house. He sat back and noticed the mess of toys scattered around the living room. He missed being home and being the dependable one. He couldn't fix what was wrong with Sam so he was eager to fix what he knew that he could.

Alexis arrived and tossed her briefcase on the table. "Thanks for meeting me here."

"Christmas Day huh?" Jason rested his foot on his knee. "What did you tell them?"

Alexis wrapped her scarf around her neck as she went from burning up that morning to freezing cold. "I said yes."

Jason threw back his head. "God. Why did Robin say anything? I don't blame her but she made it all complicated."

"As if it wasn't obvious." Alexis took a seat next to Jason. "I can't do another paternity lie."

"Doesn't matter now. Damage is done."

"I'm pregnant."

"Huh?" Jason squinted. "Pregnant how?"

"Either Sonny or Lorenzo."

"You don't know which?"

"Not a clue. Do not say a word to Sam. Only you and half of General Hospital know. Those are the only people I want to know at this point."

"You gotta tell people eventually."

"I'm hoping I have a couple weeks. I don't even know that I'm keeping it. That's where I am right now."

"Ok….I didn't know that was a considered option." Jason rested his elbows on his knees to think. "I remember the day I discovered that you were pregnant with Kristina. I was totally like _what the hell did Sonny do?_ He and Carly were back together and seemingly happy. And Lord knows we must keep Carly happy. But I wanted to be fair to you and to Sonny."

Alexis rested her head on the top of the couch. "I swear if I knew for sure that Sonny was the father, I would tell you. I can't even give you percentages."

"As soon as I saw your doctor's report, I told Sonny you were pregnant and he was determined to march right up to the penthouse and give you a piece of his mind."

"Ned to the rescue. But it was at the cost of my sister losing someone that she loved. I felt like such an asshole but nothing mattered more than little Baby Davis."

Jason grunted. "Little Baby Davis ain't so little anymore is she?"

"No she ain't. I would not change that whole clusterf*ck of circumstances I created for the world. Yes Sonny missed out on her life but I did what my instincts told me to do and I did the right thing."

Jason sat up. "But this time?"

"This time as soon as I know the truth, I will let them both know. I care about them both."

"So the option of keeping it is on the table? Look, I'm a man and I am the last person to persuade you in one direction or the other but I can't help but think after losing Jake and now Alec that this world was a better place because both of those kids got a chance to live in it. That's just my opinion. You told me yourself that unconditional love is key."

"Jason, this is going to be the most difficult decision of my life. Let's just keep it at that."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

The bells of the Port Charles cathedral rang five times every half-hour for each year that Alec lived. Lorenzo changed his mind about missing the funeral and followed the sound of the bells through the cemetery to the church. He stopped at Ric Lansing's grave and reached down to dust the dirt from Ric's headstone.

"You weren't perfect but you were a brother to me." Lorenzo played with a ring on his finger until he slipped it off. "I found your wedding band that was given to you by Alexis. I prefer to remember her as Natasha, the woman I fell in love with, and she hasn't changed a bit. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep the ring...and the woman. I guess I'm asking your permission. Wait why would I be asking your permission? You took her from me." He smiled and put the ring back on his finger before moving on to the church.

As he stepped out from the woods toward the steps, he noticed Emma and Lila Rae in the church hall. He looked around for any sign of adults and saw no one. Taking his time, he went up the steps of the church and walked inside to the little girls chatting on one of the benches.

"Good morning Ladies." Lorenzo nervously unbuttoned his suit coat. "I wasn't sure how my day would go and then I ran into the two of you."

"I know you." Lila Rae pointed. "You're Sam's daddy from the wedding."

"You remember me?" He pointed to himself amused.

"You're the painter." Emma said.

"I am that as well. Did you have fun at Mikkos' party, Emma?"

Emma nodded. "We miss Alec. When is he coming back? Daddy said that all kids go to kiddie heaven and turn into animals."

Lorenzo squatted down to the girls' level. "Lila Rae, where did your Mommy tell you that your Daddy went?"

"To hell." Lila Rae said with a shy smile.

Lorenzo rolled eyes. "Ok. You completely messed me up here. So if you believe in it, there is a heaven and there's a hell. Some people don't believe in heaven and hell and that's fine, but I do. And I don't know many people in hell. Hell is for really bad people. Alec and Jake are nowhere near hell. They're far from it. But the people that go to heaven become angels."

"Every time the bell rings an angel gets its wings." Lila Rae stated with pride.

The bells rang and Lorenzo pointed to the sky. "Hear that? That's Alec's call. He's going to go up to heaven and he's going to come back as an angel for both of you. And because angels have supernatural powers, he can take his powers and protect you."

"How come the angels didn't protect Alec?" Emma asked.

Lorenzo rubbed his chin. "I don't know Emma. That's a really good question. Maybe it was just Alec's time. He is a Jedi. And Jedi's are special people. He has to bring balance to force."

Patrick listened to Lorenzo starting to falter to the girls' many questions so he decided to rescue him. "Sorry to interrupt. You did a much better job than I could even imagine. Emma still thinks Jake is reincarnated in her pet fish. I guess we'll be getting a dog named Alec next."

Lorenzo stood and shook Patrick's hand. "Smart little girls. They threw me a couple curve balls."

"I could tell." Patrick laughed.

Lorenzo continued inside the sanctuary and physically ran into Alexis leaving. "Whoa. Where you going?" He could tell she was a bit flustered.

"I was going to wait for Alec but I can't stay. It's too much." Alexis noticed the girls in the hall. "You got to see Lila Rae?"

"And what a treat. She and Emma are both dolls. They needed an explanation for why Alec was taken from us so soon."

"How did it go?"

"I explained heaven and hell." 

"I don't believe in that heaven and hell business."

"How did you explain Ric to Molly?"

"Well Molly is smarter than me. She picked up on the bullshit pretty quickly. And Sonny forced me to have Kristina christened when she was a child and look what good that did for her."

"You and I seem to have some ideological differences here." Lorenzo was intrigued. "Let say you wanted to get married..." 

"That's why Vegas was created."

Lorenzo laughed. "You don't believe at all."

"No. My mother is dead. My sister is dead. Jake is dead. Alec is dead. Ric is dead. All good people are dead. Yet Franco is still alive. Explain that one to me. The only God I was raised to worship is Helena Cassadine and she's the devil. And she doesn't disguise it." Alexis yanked at Lorenzo's jacket. "Don't forget I'm an attorney. I'll swat all of your arguments down in a minute."

"I'm an attorney as well. And I can argue just the same. But my mother would turn in her grave if she heard what you just said. Please stay for Brenda. I know she'd appreciate being surrounded by all of us. I thought that Diego was my only child. And when I lost him, I wanted everyone to pay. But I mourned that loss and the loss of Luis alone. It's the worse feeling."

Alexis grabbed Lorenzo's hand. "I'll stay. But it's gonna suck. That precious little boy should still be here. You know I don't care for the little crumb-snatchers but he was such a sweetheart when I was at Wonderland. He kind of reminded of me Spinelli. I never understood a word that either of them spoke. I am still perplexed as to how you found Spinelli."

Carly strolled into the sanctuary. "Hey you two. The funeral processional just left the Quartermaine mansion. They should be here soon. Mercedes is with Molly, Josslyn, Alana, and Mikkos. Lo, how is the warehouse working out?"

"No crimes have been committed." Lorenzo feigned innocence.

"Or you haven't been caught." Carly looked around. "This is kind of freaking me out. I can't go to another f*cking funeral. Have either of you seen Jax?"

Alexis quietly shook her head.

"I heard the cops think Spencer caused this. What do you think?" Carly asked.

Alexis squeezed Lorenzo's hand and looked away.

"Are you still mad at me from what happened the day of elevator sex?" Carly shrieked.

"Jesus. Do you have to bring that up right now? Lorenzo, I'm going outside with the girls. I'm sure they're much more pleasant."

"You two a couple now?" Carly asked Lorenzo.

"I don't wish to discuss my personal life. And elevator sex is in the past." Lorenzo said calmly.

"You really believe that? You and Sonny are playing ping-pong and Alexis is the ball. I am Team Lorenzo by the way. We might even make up tee-shirts."

"Oh really? Shocking. Could it be because you want to keep Alexis from Sonny?"

"I was married to both of you losers. She can have you. I just need to keep her away from Jax and Michael. Those two adore her and it makes me sick."

Lois walked in and threw her hand over her mouth. "Lorenzo! Oh my god." She pulled him to her. "You are still a sexy beast."

Alexis could hear Lois. She went back into the sanctuary.

Lorenzo could see Alexis from the corner of his eye. "You look wonderful yourself Lois. It's been years."

"Why did I stop sleeping with you? I don't even remember." Lois tapped her temple. "You were great in bed."

"I still am." Lorenzo rubbed his hands together.

Alexis rushed over and clung to Lorenzo's arm. "What's going on?"

Carly laughed. "Looks like Lois wants a piece of Lorenzo. You can have him."

Alexis shot a daggered stare at Carly.

Jax walked in. "Lois." He kissed Lois. "I know Brenda is beyond happy that you're here."

"I love f*cking with you." Lorenzo whispered in Alexis' ear.

Michael, Jason, Ethan, and Ned carried Alec's coffin into the church. They carefully placed it on the stand and took their seats at the front with Brenda and the rest of the Quartermaine family. The stragglers took their seats as well. When Sonny arrived with Olivia by his side, they made their way across to sit with Dante, Lulu,and Laura.

Alexis noticed that Nikolas was missing. She got up from the pew and went to search for him. Spinelli opened Alec's casket. Alec laid there at peace in his newly pressed Jedi costume with his light saber in one arm and the porcelain doll in the other. Jason noticed Brenda, next to him, slip down in her seat. He took her trembling hand and offered his other to Sam sitting on the other side of him.

Spinelli went up to the podium and unfolded a piece of paper. He tapped the microphone. "Gracious Greetings." His voice was laced with sadness. "I was asked by the Divine One to eulogize the Jedi Youngling. She said that I understood him and his language more than anyone. He only spoke Yoda."

Light laughter filled the air. Spinelli perked up a bit from the energy that filled the room.

Alexis found Nikolas in the men's bathroom fussing with his tie. "You were just waiting for me."

Nikolas gave up. "Would you do it?"

Alexis straightened his collar. "How is it that a Prince doesn't know how to fix his own tie?"

"I told Mikkosavich to never learn how to tie his tie because Mommy will always do it for you."

"Go out there and just be present. Listen. Sometimes that's all that is wanted is an ear to listen. Stop blaming yourself. We all make mistakes. Have you spoken to her at all?"

"I've been afraid to...so I haven't. I don't even know what to say to her. I don't know what to say to Dante either."

"Know that I love you more than you'll ever know. And by new year's, you will no longer be the Prince. That burden will be lifted. I don't think Brenda is going to give up on you. I think she needs you more now than she did before."

Spinelli could barely finish his eulogy. Every sentence became harder to read as his eyes welled up with tears. "I want...I want to end this by saying what Alec would say to me before his bedroom lights went out and his light saber went on."

"May the force be with you!" Ethan shouted from the distance.

Spinelli wiped away his tears. "Yes. He would say that. But the Divine One would tell him that it was time to close his eyes and go to sleep and he would complain that it was too dark to sleep. And that a Jedi must live in the light."

Brenda laughed remembering those times.

"But the Divine One would tell him to try to sleep and he would respond: Do or do not...There is no try. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." Spinelli folded his paper. "I believe that Alec was here this short time to teach us all something and I hope we learn from what he taught us. May be the force be with you Jedi Youngling..always."

In the cemetery, it was apparent that no one really wanted to leave Alec lingering in the darkness of his grave. But slowly the crowd diminished as Alec's coffin was lowered into the ground not far from that of Ric and Georgie's. Maxie and Mac took a moment to visit Georgie's grave before joining the family watching with keen eyes Alec's descent. BJ and Jake were both at rest not too far from Alec. Brenda specifically requested that he be placed next to Michael "Stone" Cates.

It finally hit Brenda that she would never see Alec again. She leaned on Lois for the strength to even stand. Dante could barely watch. He had been to many funerals of his fallen comrades but never one for someone so close to his heart.

"I wish I got the chance to know him." Olivia ran her hand up and down Dante's shoulder. "What a handsome little guy."

Sam wandered off stopping at the grave of Baby Lila. She sat down on the grass.

"Did you get to see her when she died?" Lorenzo asked.

Sam looked up at Lorenzo. "No. Jason did. I go back and forth on whether I really wanted to."

Lorenzo sat down next to Sam. "I got to talk to Lila Rae today."

"Really? How did that go?"

"I explained to her and Emma where Alec would go after he died. She said that Skye told her that her daddy went to hell."

"You didn't tell her who you were?"

"She's just a child. She wouldn't understand."

"I don't hate you by the way. Sorry I didn't call you back. I just had a lot on my mind."

"You didn't need to call me back. I understood clearly what you meant and how you felt. The reality is that I made a mistake. How would you feel if I asked your mother to marry me?"

Sam's eyes lit up. "I would be like over the moon and through the woods."

"To grandmother's house you'd go."

"Exactly. Luke said you were looking at diamonds and he picked some good ones. I'm supposed to go look at them myself. You're really gonna do it. What if she says no?"

"I haven't planned for the no yet. No is strong a possibility. Sam, I did not think for a minute that I could fall in love with her again."

The first patches of dirt were tossed over Alec's coffin. Brenda got onto the ground determined to not leave him. "You can all go." She said. "I'm not leaving."

Dante got on the ground with her. "I'll stay." 

"I'll stay too." Nikolas sat down on the other side of her. "We can stay as long as you want."

Alexis nudged Sonny. "I'm going home."

Kevin approached Alexis. "May I follow you home? I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Alexis lead Kevin away from the cemetery.

* * *

><p>Robert and Franco dragged a large Christmas tree into the cottage and set it up in the front of the window. Anna went down the stairs hearing them back from their tree-hunting venture.<p>

"It's a little late for a tree isn't it?" Anna asked.

"Hell no." Robert said. "Plus we got a plenty to celebrate. Missed you at the funeral."

"I couldn't go. I saw Brenda this morning and explained. She seemed to understand. That's a beautiful tree."

Franco whisked the dirt from his hands. "Can't remember the last time I celebrated Christmas. Do you have ornaments?"

"If you go in the basement, I believe I saw a box of decorations from when Robin and Jason lived here." Anna said.

"I'll check." Franco hurried down the stairs.

"I'm so happy to see you adjusting to this whole thing." Anna said to Robert.

"We Scorpios gotta stick together." Robert said.

Ethan opened the front door of the cottage. "May I come in? There was a guard that said it was ok."

"Of course!" Robert waved him in. "What brings you here?"

Ethan noticed the Christmas tree. "I don't want to interrupt."

Franco skipped up the stairs with a box in his hands. He dropped it to the ground. "Shall this wait for later?"

"No." Anna said. "Ethan I can make tea and you can decorate with us."

Ethan nodded. "Ok. Nothing going on at the Spencer house so I guess this as close to Christmas as I'm getting."

"Anna, I'll help you with the tea." Franco took Anna's hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

Ethan went through the box and found a star. "This goes at the top right?" He held it up.

"What's on your mind?" Robert asked.

"So do you talk to Holly? She's not returning my calls."

"Haven't spoken to her in years."

"Franco made a comment about me possibly being your son. I thought that was settled. I thought Robin told me that it was impossible because you were supposedly here. Was Robin lying to me or did you lie to Robin?"

"I really don't know how to answer your questions Son but I will try. I will hunt Holly down myself if I need to."

Franco and me...do you know how Franco even got into Kristina's bedroom to kidnap her? He pretended to be me. She wasn't paying attention and let him in mistaking him for me."

"Would it be so terrible if I was your father? Maybe it's easier to be Luke Spencer's son because he has no expectations of you."

"You are a legend in Australia. I bet you go home to a heros welcome every time. I could never live up to what you want in a son. Never. Yes it's easier being a Spencer."

"Tea is ready." Anna and Franco emerged from the kitchen. Anna set the table. "Robert Frank filled me in on why you stopped by Ethan. If what he says is true, welcome to the family."

Ethan pulled off his suit coat and tossed it onto the floor. "So the star goes on last at the top right? Haven't done this in a long time."

Anna took the star. "I know this is difficult not knowing much of your past because of lies that were told to you. But I hope you can sort out the truth."

"If Holly would just call me back. I feel like there's a reason she won't." Ethan stared at Franco. "I'm not thrilled about sharing DNA with him. But Spinelli said that hate leads to suffering and I refuse to suffer. I just want to be loved like everyone else."

"As do I." Franco got on his knees and started to untangle the lights from the box. He handed one end to Ethan. "Help me untangle these. If we untangle Christmas lights, we can get through anything."

* * *

><p>Alexis handed Kevin a cup of coffee. "I make terrible coffee."<p>

"Is this Sonny's blend?"

"He named it after me. Try it."

Kevin took a sip and was impressed. "This ain't bad."

"Is this an impromptu therapy session?"

"Alexis..." Kevin rested his hand on her knee. "I'm concerned about you."

"I'm fine. A.J. is here. Kristina is still drinking but I got her to agree to spend some time at Wyndemere so we'll see what happens."

"Let's talk about Alexis and Natasha. The night that you confused Alana for Alexandra. Alexandra was Sam's birth name correct?"

"Yes. It is. Not a big deal. What mother doesn't confuse their children."

"Alexis, you became Natasha. What triggers Natasha? Do you know?"

Alexis remained tight-lipped.

"I can't help Spencer if you don't let me help you first. This is a dire situation. When you were Spencer's age, Helena created an alter named Alexis. Alexis had a decent life. She lived with a family that loved her. But Natasha didn't have it so good. And Helena did this to you on purpose. Because she knew that the only way of fixing Alexis was to completely get rid of Natasha thereby getting rid of everything that Natasha knows. And I know you know this. That's why you refuse to let go of her."

"I don't know psychology Kevin. I was born Natasha. I don't have many memories of Natasha."

"You know that Natasha witnessed the death of her mother. You know that Natasha loved Lorenzo and that she gave birth to Alexandra. You know that Natasha was raped by Stavros Cassadine."

"Shut up." Alexis stood up. "I need her Kevin. If I don't have her I don't have any power."

"Power to fight Helena?" Kevin stood up. "Why don't you just kill Helena?"

"See...there's your answer. Alexis isn't capable of murder. It goes against her moral code. Natasha doesn't care about morals. She does what she wants. Natasha would kill Helena if she didn't revere her soo much."

"Ok. I'm your friend. You helped me through the most difficult time in my life. And you know how it was to deal with a brother that was so terribly abused that he became a serial killer destroying anything and everyone in his path. It did not end well for Ryan Chamberlain and it won't end well for Natasha. My goal is get rid of her whether you like it or not."

"What happens if you get rid of Natasha?"

"Cassadine who?" Kevin twinkled his fingers.

Alexis was mortified. "So you're saying I'll forget I was even a Cassadine?"

"You did it once. It wasn't a complete memory lapse but you did it. You succeeded in getting rid of all of your memories of being Natasha including giving birth to Sam. You didn't remember your brothers and you barely remembered your mother and sister. Your memories of your father were piecemeal. You forgot everything. You hated the thought of being a Cassadine."

"But then Helena would get what she wanted. She'd win."

"Who gives a shit if Helena wins if it gives you back your sanity."

"What about Sam? What about Lorenzo?"

"I'm sorry Alexis. Everything would be wiped clean. As far as you know, Alexis was just a little orphan girl raised by the Davidovitch family in Greece. Helena would believe that she won. She wants you to forget and disassociate from all things Cassadine. This is her payback to Kristin for even daring to give birth to you. But if you continue on toeing the line between Alexis and Natasha, you're hurting yourself. Please think about it."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**Happy 2012 to you all! Thanks for the feedback!**

A calm wind blew across the cemetery. It felt more like spring only a couple days before Christmas. Nikolas opened his eyes to the smell of Brenda's perfume twirling in the wind. He rolled over in the grass onto his back in a bit of a fog. Stone's headstone caught his eye and Stone's name etched in the rock blurred his vision. He looked down and nudged a sleeping Brenda coddling one of Alec's stuffed animals.

Nikolas sat up sliding his numb arm from under Brenda's head. He pulled his knees to his chest and focused his stare on a couple of the graves surrounding them. Brenda opened her eyes coming face to face with Alec's headstone.

"About now, I'd be rushing to get out the door to Crimson only giving him a small fraction of my time."

"You were going to leave Crimson eventually."

"Do or do not...there is no try." Brenda said under her breath. "I'm done." She sat up still holding tight to the stuffed animal. "Nothing started to matter more to me than being a mom. Problem is I dreamed of being the mother of Sonny's child that I lost sight of who I was. And then Alec came into my life and he wasn't Sonny's. I felt this wonderful sense of freedom when Alec and I boarded Jax's jet and flew back to Rome without Sonny's help."

Nikolas inhaled the air. "There is nothing like sweet freedom is there? This weather is so unusual don't you think? I think the sun came out just for Alec."

Brenda rested her head on Nikolas' shoulder. "How does Paris sound right about now?"

"Champagne and chocolate mousse. Why fly to Paris when I can bring Paris to Port Charles? I know you don't want to leave again."

"What's left for me here?"

"I used to think the Cassadine Islands were a perfect escape from the judgment of Port Charles. I used to feel like the odd man out in the castle on the island and then I gained a brother and a sister. While it's not perfect, I can't see myself settling down anywhere but here."

"In Wyndemere? It's so dark and haunting. And Spencer..."

"What about Spencer?" Nikolas rested on his hands behind his back.

"You and I both know that Spencer needs help. While I don't blame him for this, it could have been prevented. Spencer loved Alec. They were buddies. And they played rough on occasion but I don't see Spencer leaving Alec to drown without being under Helena's influence. Don't you remember Lucky after he was found? He was a different person."

"Yes." Nikolas grew agitated. "I get it. What do you want me to do? He's not even my son."

Brenda stared at Nikolas longingly. "I don't have the answers either. I'm giving up my work with ASCE."

"What?" Nikolas sat up alarmed. "You can't. ASCE is important to you. You're the face of that organization."

"It's an uphill battle Nikolas. Who am I kidding? I couldn't even save my own son or Spencer. How the hell am I supposed to save countless other children with no faces or no names?"

"You can't look at it that way. You're giving up Crimson which I know you love. You're giving up modeling. And now you're giving up ASCE? What are you going to do?"

"I really just want to be a mom again. I wanted it before Alec died and I want it even more now. Nothing will make me happier."

* * *

><p>Alexis went down the stairs of the Haunted Star. "Ethan!" She found Lulu having a glass of wine at the bar.<p>

"Hey Alexis." Lulu got up from the stool. "Ethan isn't here."

"Ok. I guess I'll text him. I wanted to give him a warning."

"What did he do now?"

"Well, I stopped by the penthouse. Kristina wasn't home and I believe he left an item of clothing in her bedroom. And I'm sure Sonny saw it because he sent me a text threatening to stab Ethan."

"Ut oh." Lulu grinned.

"I don't care. I just don't want Sonny to kill him. I pick my battles with Kristina."

Lulu grabbed the bottle of wine. "Would you like to partake?"

"I can't." Alexis put her purse on the bar and took a seat on the stool. "I'm glad I ran into you again. You've been spending a lot of time at Wyndemere. Is it because of Laura?"

Lulu drank her wine not sure how forthcoming she could be with Alexis. "I guess that's part of it. I know how Stefan feels about my mom."

"I'm perceptive Lulu. I know there's more to it. You know don't you?"

Lulu leaned back to see any signs of Luke lurking about. "Yea. I know Stefan and my mom had an affair..."

"Multiple affairs. Why they just didn't figure it out and get together once and for all is beyond me."

"How long have you known?"

"It was confirmed for me when Nikolas came back for the transplant for you. Nikolas was proud to be able to save his little sister. It made him feel special. He's constantly fought for that special place in Laura's heart. Doesn't excuse his bad behavior over the years, but he means well. You don't want to be a Cassadine. Trust me."

"I think that's what I've decided. As much as I love Stefan, Luke has been there for me when I needed him the most."

"Has he really or are you afraid of leaving him dangling in the wind as he's typically left you?"

Lulu nodded.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." Lulu finished her wine.

"At what point in your pregnancy did you decide that you wanted to have an abortion?"

"I don't think you ever want to have an abortion. You just find that it's the best option for your circumstances. I don't know that I've ever found myself at peace with it. I want children. I just didn't think it would be a good idea to have them with Dillon. Make sense?"

Alexis grabbed at her neck knowing there was more she wanted from Lulu. "Ok. So I have a daughter that can barely have children. I mean over a year ago, I offered to carry a child for her. And I enjoyed it. So I feel like such an asshole for even considering this but I just don't think it's going to work. Just like your situation. How do I go from being maternal to having this aversion to it?"

"Who's the father?"

"Uh, could be Sonny or it could be Lorenzo."

"Yea. Pretty sticky."

"Uh huh." Alexis nodded.

"I think you have to be honest with both of them."

"Problem is they're both freakin' devout Catholics. The one thing they have in common."

Lulu laughed. "Yea. That's a problem. That's why I was afraid to even tell Dante that I'd had an abortion before."

"How did he take it?"

"He didn't look at me any differently. Alexis, I think you should tell them both. It's gonna suck because Sonny is this possessive son of a bitch and I don't know much about Lorenzo but I couldn't stand his son, Diego, for obvious reasons."

Ethan went down the stairs. "Goddess Mother. What brings you to the Haunted Star?"

"Are you having sex with my daughter? I thought we had this discussion."

Ethan groaned. "When we had it last time, I was telling the truth. Yes Alexis. I am having sexual relations with your daughter."

"Wow." Lulu poured herself another glass of wine and turned away embarrassed.

Alexis grabbed her purse. "Be careful. Sonny found something of yours at Kristina's place. And he's not happy. Don't break my daughter's heart or I'll kill you too." She kissed his cheek and left.

Lulu turned to Ethan. "What's on your mind? Isn't Kristina a little young for you? I'm with Alexis. She's really delicate right now and you're a manwhore."

Ethan sighed. "There's a strong chance that I'm Robert Scorpio's son."

Lulu put her arms around Ethan. "I'm so sorry. Are you sure?"

"Robert promised he'd talk to Holly. He didn't deny it. They adore Franco. Robert barely wants to admit it but Anna loves him."

Lulu pulled away. "Not your problem."

"It is if he's my brother."

"Doesn't mean you have to put up with his bullshit."

"It's kind of a problem if I know that Alexis wants to kill him."

"Who doesn't want to kill Franco? I want to kill Franco for what he did to Maxie."

"Lulu, it's more serious than that. Alexis has a plan to kill Franco and I can't stand by idly and let her do it. Not only for her sake but for Anna's. Whether he's my brother or not, Anna loves her son and I couldn't sleep at night knowing something bad happened to him and I knew about it."

* * *

><p>Spencer was eager to get his hands on his favorite book Where the Wild Things Are. He was grateful that Nikolas had no clue that Jason had taken it away from him. He climbed into his rocking chair and flipped through the pages missing being read to by Sam.<p>

"Hey there Spencer." A.J. stood at the door watching Spencer settle into reading his book. "What you go there?"

Spencer remained silent as he continued to flip through the pages. He rocked back and forth excited to be tossed back into his zone of imagination with Carol, Max, and friends.

A.J. wandered around Spencer's nursery tinkering with his toys. "What a cool room. I see you like horses."

Kristina ran in a bit shocked. "Alan James? What are you doing here?"

A.J. was thrown off kilter believing that Kristina was aware that he was there. "Oh your mother didn't tell you?"

"She's such a snoop. Did she call you?"

"She did. She found my card and asked if I'd come and continue on as your sponsor."

"This is embarrassing." Kristina threw up her hands. "Why would she do that? You have your own life. You don't have to stay and try to fix mine."

"It's my pleasure Kristina. It's funny but I know your mother. We just got to chatting about the old days and I offered to help. It's been years since I lived in Port Charles but I always thought about settling here again."

Kristina looked down at Spencer. "He needs it more than I do. He killed someone."

Spencer continued to read his book.

A.J. ushered Kristina out of the nursery and closed the door behind them. "That's not cool to say in front of the kid."

"But it's true. I love him and all but..."

"I sympathize with him." A.J. walked with Kristina through the hall. "For years, I was blamed for a terrible accident that damaged my brother. It became the incident that defined me and drove me to drinking even more because I just couldn't get from under it. Spencer's going to live with this incident for the rest of his life. He needs support not ridicule. You've never done anything bad?"

"Yea. I drove Claudia Zacchara off the road and killed her baby. F*ck you're right. How did I forget that? I drank a ton of my dad's Scotch and he's totally not happy with me right now. He's been texting me that he's going to punish me for this somehow. I'm never going to beat this am I?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Your psychiatrist Dr. Collins and I have a session set up with you. We'll try to set some goals. They will be small but big enough that you'll have hope of beating this."

* * *

><p>Luke uncovered a crimson diamond—a kaleidoscope of reds and whites that sparkled in Sam's eyes. "Oh my God. A Moussaieff Red Diamond. What a beauty. How much?" Sam examined it. "It looks small."<p>

"Don't be fooled Princess. This diamond is worth 7 million dollars. Natasha will love it. She's not very flashy so it's subtle and murderous all at the same time."

Sonny slipped his phone in his pocket and walked down the stairs. He could see the sparkle before even reaching the bar. "Is this my diamond?"

Luke quickly covered it again. "No. This one is for Tracy."

"You're looking to purchase a diamond?" Sam asked. 

"Yea. I won't say why."

"How much?" Luke asked.

"You didn't get my message? I said it needed to be special. What can you offer me?"

"How much?" Luke asked.

"Is this for Brenda?" Sam asked.

Sonny scoffed. "No. Brenda and I...the book is closed on that. It's an engagement ring."

"For who?" Luke and Sam both exclaimed.

"For Alexis. I'm proposing to her." Sonny looked away.

Sam and Luke caught each other's "what the hell" stares.

"Sam I know you're Team Lorenzo, but what about you Luke?"

"I've always been Team Sonny. How much?"

"Cost isn't an issue."

Luke stroked his face. "I can maybe get you the Heart of Eternity diamond from the mines of South Africa and it matches the sapphire necklace."

"That is still missing." Sam uttered.

"But that'll cost you." Luke said.

"Double digits?" Sonny asked.

"About 15 mil." Luke said.

"Jesus." Sonny banged the bar counter. "That's a little out of my league."

"Thought you said cost wasn't an issue." Sam said.

"15 mil Sam?" Sonny asked.

"You don't think it's gonna last?" Sam challenged him.

"Ok. 15 mil it is. How long will it take you to get me that diamond?"

"When you proposing?" Luke asked.

"New Year's Eve...at the HIV/AIDS Ball. Before all of Port Charles, I will ask Alexis to be my wife."

"What if she says no?" Sam asked. 

"She has no reason to say no. This is what she wants and I'm giving it to her."

* * *

><p>Nikolas and Brenda took their time strolling through the cemetery. Brenda couldn't help but constantly look back at Alec's grave.<p>

"You don't like diamonds do you?" Nikolas asked.

"Diamonds at the start and diamonds at the end." Brenda said. "No. They give me bad memories."

"Sonny gave you diamonds?"

"And the heartache that went along with them. But I love what he did by trying to save Alec. He'll always be in my heart. That's the second time he's put himself in harm's way to save my son."

Nikolas slipped his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky shining bright with a wintery sun."I don't know what to give you for Christmas. Any suggestions?"

"What about a white Christmas?"

Nikolas smiled. "I might be able to dig out my grandfather's weather machine. How do you feel about Christmas with just you and me—no family?"

"I don't know how I'll feel. I guess I'll just have to take it one day at a time huh?"

"We'll play it by ear." He took her hand and continued to walk with her out of the woods.

Helena approached Brenda and Nikolas. "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood."

"Grandmother, please go away. This isn't a good time."

"What brings you to this cemetery?" Helena asked.

Brenda looked at Helena offended. "Why are you pretending that you don't know that my son was killed?"

Helena drummed up her best face of sympathy. "My God. I was not aware. I was in Greece and just returned. I am so sorry about your loss Ms. Barrett."

Brenda released Nikolas' hand. "I'm gonna go." She slowly walked away towards her car.

Nikolas kicked at the rocks in the grass.

"Nikolas, I came home to my office and found some things in shambles. You don't want to defy me Young Man. I've already heard about your denouncing of your title. And that makes me very disappointed in you. I had to cut my business with Gallos short."

Nikolas raised his head. "Why are you doing business with Gallos?"

"My business is none of yours."

"It is if I'm doing business with him as well. Is he giving you access to our ASCE contacts? If he is, I need to know about it. What you did to Spencer...hell to all of us is shameful. And now Brenda's son is dead."

Alexis ran into Brenda finally able to start her car and leave Alec behind. Brenda found herself distracted by Alec's car seat still sitting in the back.

Alexis knocked on Brenda's window. "Hey."

Brenda rolled down her window. "You came at a good time. I think Nikolas is trapped with Helena. I had to leave."

"I was going to come by and see a couple people. Ric, Alec, Baby Lila...pie later? I could use your ear."

Brenda wasn't ready to move on but she knew she had to. "Sure. I'd like that."

Brenda drove off and Alexis continued through the woods and found Nikolas visibly angry by the words pouring from Helena's mouth.

"Nikolas, I will take over from here." Alexis pushed him gently to move along.

"Don't be with her for too long." He walked away.

"Natasha, I hear you have some exciting news to share."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've figured it all out. Or your new handler, Dr. Collins, has found the key to unlock the door of my secrets. I should reward him."

Alexis got closer to Helena. "Don't you dare touch him. If you need to deal with anyone, you can deal with me. Leave Dr. Collins and Nikolas alone. And while I'm asking, back off of Spencer. You've damaged that child enough."

Helena grabbed at her diamond earring. "Natasha, I'm not finished with you. I'm just getting started. I have a feeling some within your camp are going to defect. One by one, all of your protectors will turn on you. I should know. It happened to me and you and me are no different. I created you in my imagine. I fall and you fall right along with me."

"I don't have it in me to be anything like you."

"You may say that in your head but it's not what you feel in your heart. The heart of Natasha lives deep within you and she will win. And when she does, those not loyal to her will have hell to pay. And she will make them pay. I guarantee my work."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo opened the door of the lakehouse to Spinelli. "Welcome."<p>

Spinelli stepped in. "Gracious Greetings Darth Alcazar. How can I be of assistance?"

"I apologize for disturbing your period of mourning, but I need a favor and you owe me. Without me, you'd be nothing."

"Ok. How can I be of assistance?"

"I need you to burn down Sonny's office."

Spinelli was perplexed. "Uh, might I ask the reasoning Darth Alcazar?"

"You and Michael moved incriminating documents from Ric Lansing's office to Sonny's and I need them destroyed. But I also want to teach Corinthos a little lesson about f*cking with me. Make sense?"

Spinelli maneuvered his hands not sure where to put them. "Well shall I run all of this by Fair Samantha?"

"You say nothing to Sam about this. Nothing."

"Might I ask if this can be resolved with the exchange of money maybe? Mr. Sir might be open to selling those documents and we can all live happily in peace. Did my eulogy of the Jedi Youngling not pull at the heartstrings of Darth Alcazar? You do realize that this commotion of sorts will reverberate and could quite possibly backfire and hurt The Goddess Mother as I know she cares very much for Mr. Sir."

Lorenzo sat down irritated by Spinelli's rambling. "Spinelli...do or do not. If you do not, you will befall an accident of sorts. How does that sound? If those documents go before a judge, I lose everything. And I'm not willing to lose everything again."

Spinelli backed up to the door. "Yes Darth Alcazar. I will compose a plan to present to you as to how to achieve what you wish."

* * *

><p>Jason opened the door to Anna. "Come on in."<p>

Anna walked inside and noticed Alana playing on the floor. "I love watching them grow. I bet she seemed like a different child when you and Sam returned."

"Oh yea. Though Brenda and Robin were good about getting us video and pictures of her."

"I wanted to asked you for some confidentiality. I know Brenda filled you in early on the investigation of what we have going on. And I'm pretty sure she's..." 

"Giving up?"

"Exactly and I know how close you are to Alexis but she's a part of the investigation and I need you to not discuss details with her."

"If it helps get Helena and Faison, I will do what I can to help you. But I'm not thrilled with Mikkosavich spending Christmas with Franco. I have to say that she and I are one hundred percent on the same side on that issue."

"I know you're the father on record. Jason, I'm sorry that Mikkosavich isn't your son."

"He's my son. And he always will be. But you and Robert are good people and I'm willing to work with you. I think back about how things went with my brother A.J. When Franco killed Lisa, he left a picture of A.J. and me next to her body. I didn't know what it meant and now it's clear. The one thing I'll admit to is being unreasonable with A.J. but there was no talking sense into Carly and then Sonny got involved. But were it just me, I would have allowed A.J. to have a relationship with Michael. But A.J. was no Franco. Franco raped Sam. And I never want Mikkosavich to know about that."

"He'll find out eventually. I don't expect Mikkosavich to grow up believing that his father is perfect. That's a fantasy world that no child should be forced to live in."

"In due time I guess."

"Any thoughts to becoming an agent?"

Jason's face turned a shade of pale. "I'm honored that you'd ask. But I can't. Any sign that I'm working with law enforcement and I'm a victim of an unfortunate accident."

"What if I guaranteed that you'd be protected?"

"There's no such thing as guaranteed protection...but I'll think about it."

Sam walked in. "Hey Anna."

"I was just leaving. Sam, I don't know what to say other then I know that Franco has remorse for what he did. That doesn't take away what happened. But I was trained to see through the bullshit and at first the bullshit was there but we're getting through to him. And everyday he gives us another piece of the puzzle."

Sam reached out and hugged Anna. "Thank you. I don't blame you."

"How about you talk your husband into working with us." Anna poked Jason in the arm before leaving out the door.

Sam took Jason hands in hers. "You a super secret spy. How fun!"

"How dangerous. I don't know that I'd want to go from one dangerous line of work to another. But I admit it was cool that she asked."

"Can you save me?"

"What's wrong?"

"My mom is f*cked. Like big time."

Jason's face filled with worry. "I'm gonna need details."

"Both Lorenzo and Sonny are buying really expensive diamonds to propose to her at the New Year's Eve Ball. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Both of them?"

"Sonny is about drop 15 million on a diamond."

"Where are you getting these diamonds?"

Sam kissed Jason. "Never mind that part of the story."

"Am I going to need to break my wife out of prison?"

"How about fixing my problem?"

"It's not your problem Sam. Those three are adults."

"Jason, I don't want Lorenzo to get hurt. And I know he will. Are you still Team Ned?"

Jason laughed. "Oh yea but since Lois is back that ain't happening. But I think you need to get out of the crossfire of this one. There's more to the story than you're aware of."

"Some things you're not telling me?"

"Alexis swore me to secrecy and I will abide by her wishes."

Sam kissed Jason again. "And that is why I love you."


	58. Chapter 58

_**I just have to say that somebody FLOVES Chapter 49. The proportion of hits to visitors on that chapter is unusually disproportionate. LOL I don't even remember what I wrote in that chapter but I'm glad you enjoyed it.**_

_**Italics is from Alexis the Surrogate.**_

_**Now back to the story…**_

**Chapter 58**

Dante opened his door to Michael, Jason, and Lucky. "What are you guys doing here?"

Jason held up beers and snacks. "Welcome to the Grieving Dad's Club. We're here for you."

Michael stepped in and gave Dante a bear hug. "I'm not a grieving dad but I want to be there for my brother like you were there for me."

Dante was amused to see people other than his police buddies grace his apartment aside from Lucky who often keep to himself during the holidays. He was especially glad to see Jason considering their ups and downs. "You don't have to do this. I'm sure you got pre-Christmas festivities."

Jason opened a beer and handed it to Dante. "Sam wants to go caroling with Alana and a signing one-year old. I'll do anything to avoid that embarrassment."

"Is Mikkos deaf or something?" Dante asked.

Jason shook his head. "Lorenzo taught him sign language. It's the newest trend in communicating with your kid. I was flipping through Parents Magazine this morning."

Lucky laughed. "I think Sam and Liz might be hooking up for that disaster of an experiment. I heard her telling the boys today that they could go door to door and sing Christmas carols."

The guys all congregated on the couches and chairs in Dante's living room.

"But I understand that Liz wants to keep the traditions going." Lucky said.

"You happy to have Laura back?" Dante asked.

"Oh yea. She's going to take Brenda's place at Crimson."

Dante rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe Brenda's leaving Crimson. Why? She can't let this completely alter her life."

"Just let it go." Jason kicked his feet up on the table. "Brenda doesn't like to be told what to do. Let her do what her heart tells her. She'll come around."

"I don't want to have kids." Michael grabbed a beer. "That's why it's perfect that I'm into Alexis. Isn't she like close to menopause or something...?"

Jason spit out his beer. Dante jumped up over the couch and grabbed him a towel. Jason choked while Dante slapped him on the back.

"You alright Man?" Dante asked.

Jason threw his head back to catch his breath. "Uh Michael, what are you talking about?"

"I'm male bonding here. I have a thing for Alexis and I'm sure she has a thing for me. And when the time comes and she gets over this playing hard to get period, we can get together. And I don't have to worry about that whole fertility thing."

Lucky patted Michael's shoulder. "Let me explain something to you Michael. I had to free a naked handcuffed Sonny from a bed. Alexis put him there. I'm thinking she's taken."

"That's just sex. I love my dad but Alexis and I have philosophical conversations."

"About what?" Jason asked. "Wait, Alexis handcuffed Sonny naked to a bed?"

"We talk about law and cases. Granted she brings up that she's seen my penis when it was the size of a baby carrot. But that's ok. I can take a joke."

Dante turned red. "I am embarrassed for you right now Dude. I just don't even know what to say. Alexis?"

Michael pointed at Jason. "Why are you pretending like you don't feel the same? You get all hot when she's around."

Jason rolled his eyes. "No comment."

_Jason sat down next to Alexis. "Is the Silent One recognizable yet? Is it going to have a big head?" He illustrated with his hands._

_"That's funny. It's your kid. You determine the head size. Have you heard from Sam?"_

_"I'm trying to give her space. But this helps. Thanks for letting me know about your appointments."_

_"I will have my secretary, Sonny, fax you the schedule that he did for me. He actually put on it what phase the baby should be in. He's quite domesticated when it's not his own kid."_

_Jason laughed. "I caught him reading one of those romance novels Molly likes. Do you believe in soul mates?"_

_"No." Alexis didn't hesitate with her answer._

_"I brought up Brenda to Sonny which I think was a bad thing on my part. But it got me wondering if Sam could ever do anything to make me hate her like wear a wire."_

_"How would you react?"_

_"I don't think there's anything Sam could do to make me stop loving her. I don't think I've felt that way in awhile, but I said that with Robin and then, I felt, like she betrayed me."_

_"You felt, right or wrong, that she hurt Michael. You were protecting your child in the best way you knew how at the time."_

_"Sounds like you don't agree."_

_Alexis raised her hands. "Don't get me started on you and AJ. That was WWIII. But the last straw between AJ and Sonny is really the reason why I have Kristina. He was going to kill AJ. I bought your brother some time."_

_"Did you love Lorenzo?"_

_Alexis eyed Jason. She grabbed his face and laid a kiss on his cheek. "Don't ask me another stupid question…"_

_Jason pulled away. "I guess we're done here!" Jason wiped at his cheek as he and Alexis strolled across the docks._

_"What is your problem?" She asked._

_"Do I have a lipstick stain anywhere?"_

_Alexis stopped and examined Jason's face. "Yea. Oh wow. I really pressed hard." She spit on her finger._

_"No!" Jason protested. "Forget it."_

_"That's what I do with my girls. A little spit-wipe never hurt them."_

_"Not a fan of bodily fluids." He said._

_"Really? You're a hitman. You can't handle a little spit?"_

_Jason gently grabbed her arm. "Not from my mother-in-law…"_

_"Baby Momma." Alexis uttered._

_"Whatever you want to call it, leave me out of it."_

* * *

><p>Alexis laid out the pies on the dining room table. She stole a piece of apple oozing from the crevices of the crust feeling a sense of comfort from Mike's baking. She noticed Diane with her face pressed against the glass of the door. "Come in!"<p>

Diane opened the door and handed Alexis a bottle of wine. "I saw you sneak a taste. That wine is great with apple. Have a swig."

Alexis grabbed a couple wine glasses and opened Diane's wine. "There's Ms. Dara!"

Dara walked in also carrying a bottle of wine. "What kind did you bring?"

Diane helped herself to the pie licking her fingers. "I brought white."

"Ok. That's red." Dara kissed Alexis. "Haven't seen you since Thanksgiving."

"You're a busy girl." Alexis poured the wine for the three of them.

"I was in the city. I'm working this civil case that involves none other than a couple members of the New York families." Dara sat down and winked at Alexis. "That's a warning Ms. Davis."

Alexis handed Dara and Diane a glass of wine. "Ok. I got it. I'm giving up practicing law anyway." Alexis took a seat and eyed the full glass in front of her. She reached for it and took a drink barely able to keep it down. "I probably shouldn't drink."

Diane leaned on the table. "Why? You and I enjoy having wine and pie. You can't have one without the other."

Alexis got up from the table. "I think I'll have coffee instead." She could see Brenda coming up the porch stairs.

Brenda let herself inside. "Hey Ladies. Am I late?"

Diane got up. "I am so sorry Dollface. I missed the funeral. I just couldn't get back in town." She hugged Brenda. "Have a seat."

Alexis walked back out with a pot of coffee. "Let's say one of you was pregnant."

"Alrighty let's get right to it. I'm not following." Diane drank from the wine bottle. "Who's the father?"

"Who would you like the father to be?" Alexis asked.

Diane coughed in her hand. "Nikolas."

"He's taken." Brenda said with a smile.

"I did take a liking to Gallos but I'd take Stefan over him. Stefan is so demure and brooding." Diane said.

"Stefan used to have a thing for Dara." Alexis said.

"Can we get back to this pregnancy scenario?" Dara said.

"Ok." Alexis continued. "You have children already. I know it's hard for all of you to imagine this but work with me here. So you have children and you mysteriously come up pregnant."

"Whoa!" Diane threw up her hands. "Mysteriously come up pregnant? Maybe if you're the Virgin Mary. A virgin you are not."

"What had happened was the situations just didn't pan out where there was access to the proper preventative measures."

"You don't take the pill?" Diane asked.

"Shut up and let me finish." Alexis raised her voice. "You realize that the lifestyles of both potential fathers don't work…"

"Both? Brenda's jaw dropped. "Oh my God. It was the I'm about to die sex wasn't it?" She put her hand on her mouth to keep quiet.

Every ear in the room was tilted to Alexis.

"You are considering terminating the pregnancy because it just isn't going to work. You know it's not going to work. Would you keep it or not? Brenda?"

Brenda took her hand from her mouth. "I'm definitely keeping it. I don't care about what anybody else thinks. I would never have an abortion. I'm completely against it. But! I am pro-choice. It's your body."

"Dara?" Alexis looked to a dumbfounded Dara.

Dara took a deep breath. "I have no desire to procreate and since you…I mean…I have other children, I'm for the abortion. Diane?" She turned to a completely thrown for a loop Diane.

"Alexis, if the fathers are Sonny and Lorenzo, I would opt to abort. But I would do it today. Let me tell you why. If one bitch at GH knows all them bitches know. And one of them is going to talk to someone that knows Sonny and Lorenzo. It gets back to the choirboys and they will drive you up the wall and you will be forced to make a decision you might not want to make."

Brenda slumped down in her chair. "Why are we talking about this like it's not a living person in there?" She pointed to Alexis' stomach. "I won't judge you but I feel creepy having this conversation after I just buried my son. I will take the baby if you don't want it."

"It's not that I don't want the baby. It's that I don't want the situation that the baby creates. Is it possible to separate the two? I'm not trying to be an idiot here. I just need advice."

"That's not enough…for me." Brenda said. "Just my opinion."

Diane looked at the ground. "Time is of the essence and I think whatever decision you make need not be influenced by current events of emotions, no offense Brenda, or what the boys want because what they want comes from selfish reasoning."

"Don't you think Alexis' reasoning is selfish as well?" Dara asked. "In her eyes this is an easy way out. That's selfish."

"True. Good argument counselor." Diane gave up.

Alexis clasped her hands together. "Thank you. I brought you here today because I felt I could get the best possible feedback from you. I grew up without sisters or any kind of strong female influences. And by the time a mother figure came into my life, I was indifferent to it. I was kind of afraid of it. Helena's the only mother that I've ever truly known and she hated me. I sometimes question my own abilities to be a good mother."

"Oh Jesus." Diane put down the wine bottle, went over to Alexis, and wrapped her arms her. "We love you no matter what."

"Even me." Brenda joined in the hug.

Dara joined in as well. "Just let us know what you decide."

* * *

><p>Tracy opened the door to Elizabeth and Sam with Aiden, Mikkos, Alana, And Cameron. Elizabeth nudged Cameron forward. He looked at up Tracy towering over him.<p>

"Go ahead Cam." Elizabeth encouraged him.

Cam pulled his Santa hat over his eyes and belted out a tune. "Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid an Egg The Batmobile Lost a Wheel And Joker got away. Hey!"

Tracy's disdain for children softened a little as she glanced down at Cam with his large Santa hat gobbling his head. She slapped her knee before dropping down to his level. "I feel like I should reward you with leftover Halloween candy." She got up and opened the door. "Come in Cuteness."

"That wasn't the right song, Cam." Sam said pushing the stroller with Alana inside.

Tracy made good on her offer handing Cameron a bucket full of candy. "Since Alec is gone there's no one here to eat this."

"Not too many Cam." Elizabeth warned.

Cameron took a handful of candy and shared with Aiden sitting in his stroller. "Merry Christmas! Can we take some to Jakey's grave?"

Elizabeth took some of the candy from Cameron's hand. "Yep. We'll take some to Jake and Alec today."

Tracy put the bucket back on the counter. "I never appreciated being a grandmother. But since Alec was here, I fell in love with the little stinker. He told me that I reminded him of Princess Leia."

Sam juggled Mikkos in her arms. "You want us to move back here? We'll do it."

"No." Tracy said with stern voice. "Are you caroling through the lane?"

"We were trying. Where are we going next? It's such a nice day out." Elizabeth asked Sam.

"The Greystone!" Tracy exclaimed. "That Grinch Corinthos could use some holiday cheer. I saw him speeding his car down the street. I wonder what pissed him off today."

* * *

><p>Sonny sat back on Kevin's red couch and stared into space.<p>

Kevin rested on his elbow waiting for Sonny to say something, anything. "You're going to have to realize that Kristina is not a child. Didn't I tell you this? Or was that Alexis? At least she used a condom."

Sonny grabbed a pillow and buried his face with it. "F*ck!"

"Sonny, this is your session. Let's talk about you."

Sonny removed the pillow and placed it back in the corner of the couch. "I'm proposing to Alexis. I'm scared to death Kevin. I don't know that I should be trying to get married again so soon after Brenda."

"I would agree with that but it's not my call."

"I admit to being a little possessive."

"So you think putting a ring on it is going to keep Alexis? Ha!" Kevin wrote notes. "Don't waste your money. Alexis has worse commitment issues than you."

"Why is that?"

"This is your session. Let's focus on you. Don't think proposing to Alexis is going to magically fix what's wrong with the both of you."

"When will we ever be fixed?"

"When Brenda came back to Port Charles, the anger and tension between the two of you was just uncomfortable. And look at you now. You came to a session together. And it seems you can even cross paths and have a nice conversation. That's an improvement. Pat yourself on the back for that. We're constantly evolving as people. Your next body of work is realizing that you have to support your daughter in a different way. No more babying her. She's a woman Sonny. She's going to make choices that you don't like including screwing boys that you can't stand. You're not going to like any man that Kristina brings through your front door."

"True." Sonny agreed. "Ethan's ok I guess. He is Luke's son. Luke's my good friend. I guess I'd rather it be Lucky. Now that's a good kid. I don't know a lot about Ethan. I know he used to pick pockets in Europe and Australia. That's not what I want for Kristina."

"Wasn't Keifer, the guy that practically beat her brains out, a model student heading for the Ivy Leagues? What about you? You're an illegitimate businessman but you want Alexis to look at you with eyes of approval. Don't throw stones Corinthos."

* * *

><p>Alexis made sure her sunglasses were secure and her hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail before she got out of the car at the abortion clinic. She checked that the coast was clear before getting out of the car and rushing into the doors of the building. The room was more comforting than she remembered such a room could be. "Excuse me." Alexis approached the woman at the desk. "I have an appointment."<p>

"What is your name?" The woman asked.

Alexis pulled out her drivers' license. "Here. I don't want to say it out loud."

The woman took the license and checked her name. "Ok this is your initial visit. You said you've done this before?"

"Yes. Many many years ago. I'm sure things have changed."

"Yes they have. There are more steps involved. We want to ensure that this is the right decision. Once it's done, we can't undo it." She handed Alexis back her drivers' license.

"Do I have to sit through a lecture or something?"

"No, we just want a couple visits between you and the doctor. No lecturing. Just being informed of the procedure options. And yes you have to go through this even if you've done it before."

"And this is all confidential?"

"Yes." The woman reassured. "Ready to see the doctor?"

"Sure." Alexis was hesitant but she followed.

* * *

><p>Jason went to the lake house and found Brenda on the couch flipping through a photo album. "What are you doing here?"<p>

'I'm just waiting for Alexis to get back." Brenda held up the album on Mikkos' first ultrasound. "Remember that?"

Jason took the book. "I do. I asked Alexis if the baby would have a giant head. I think that was my first appointment with her. I was little weirded out about it at first."

"About someone else carrying your child?"

"Yea. More about Alexis carrying my child. Our history is little wonky." Jason sat down. "But I loved going with her to doctor. Every appointment was a new discovery. Around that time Sam was having trouble coming to grips with not carrying her own child. But we also thought the baby was mine and Sam's. What made you dig this out?"

"I don't have one of these for Alec." Brenda continued to admire every stage of Mikkos' life. "I think Alexis should look at it sometime."

"Where is Alexis?"

Brenda and Jason looked at each in silence.

"Don't tell me she decided to terminate?" Jason asked.

"It's just the first visit. We'll see how it goes. I did my best to talk her out of it. I don't know that I did a good job."

* * *

><p>Sonny got on the elevator to leave his session with Kevin. As his door closed, the door of the other elevator opened. Alexis stepped off and headed straight for Kevin's office.<p>

"Kevin." She knocked on his open door finding him packing up. "Were you leaving?"

"Well…I have dinner plans with Lucy and Laura but they can wait for you My Dear." He put down his bag and sat on his desk.

Alexis closed his door. "So I went to have an abortion…"

Kevin shot up at attention and pulled out a chair. "Alright. Have a seat. You don't tread lightly do you?"

Alexis plopped down on the red couch. "It wouldn't be the first time. I had one years ago after I was raped by Stavros and there was no doubt that I wasn't keeping that one."

"So why did Stavros think Sam was his?"

"Everything happened around the same time. The first time I just woke up one day and decided that I couldn't have that child and I don't regret it. But I was talking to Lulu and she said something that made me long for something I never felt I had."

"What's that?"

"One hundred percent unconditional approval from my father."

"What was it like being the daughter of King Mikkosavich Cassadine? Had to be rough."

"The first time I saw my father cry was when my mother was killed and he didn't even know I was watching him. He was never that vulnerable with me. The reason I have trouble with relationships is because I often wonder what is expected of me. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of."

"My relationship with my father was a competition amongst my brothers and me. Keep in mind that I didn't know for sure he was my father until my later years and it was a contentious time for us because I fought for his approval and I never got the idea that I received it."

"What did you think Ned wanted from you?"

"At first, Ned was suspicious that I was using him for financial gain. He'd be right if that issue came up today, but back then I loved him with all my heart."

"Why wouldn't it work? What made you flag down a semi at your wedding?"

"I wanted Sonny. Being with Ned made me realize that maybe he just wasn't the one for me. I didn't want to be relegated in this role of matriarchy like Lila Quartermaine. I don't want to be on anybody's pedestal of perfection. I want to be free to make mistakes and that's what Sonny afforded me. I could take that walk on the wild side and not look back."

Kevin held his hands apart. "Ned is here and Sonny is here. Would that mean Lorenzo is in the middle?"

"Of Luis and Lorenzo, Lorenzo was the good one if you could believe that. Ric didn't work because I wasn't his priority. You know it's bad times when Ric can make me sympathize with Helena's plight over being the jilted wife. Ric cheated on me twice. Once when I was pregnant and the other time with my daughter when I was dying of cancer. I miss him but I don't love him like that anymore. Lorenzo was like a delicate flower. I could talk to him and he just listened. I told him everything that happened with Stavros and he made me feel like I could recover from the trauma. It was Lorenzo that encouraged me to go to law school. The two weeks that I spent at Oxford were the most moving that I could ever remember. There was no Helena to flip a switch and make me change who I was deep down inside. Nothing was ever asked of me."

"You were Natasha?"

"Yes. I was completely in tune with Natasha. She was who I was born to be. But then I left Oxford and went back to the reality of my life and my defense mechanism was Alexis. She was safe. As long as I had Alexis, I didn't have to think about Stavros or Helena or my father's indifference."

"And you carried Alexis with you through college and your adult life?"

"The months that I was pregnant with Sam were difficult. I could not wait till she was born and she was and then she was gone."

"And then Alexis was back." Kevin snapped his fingers. "Just like that. That's what I want to stop. I want to stop this oscillating between Alexis and Natasha."

"But why get rid of Natasha? Alexis is filled with anxiety and uncertainty and fear. She just has emotions that I don't like to feel."

Kevin sighed. "Because Natasha is dangerous. I'm sorry Alexis. Natasha has already murdered or attempted to murder people. Are you forgetting this? And she's tried to justify her actions. I think you're a liar when you tell me that you don't get psychology. You get it. There's too many triggers out there…"

"Ok. You're right. I lied but I can control it Kevin. I swear. I'm fine. Mikkosavich is going to spend Christmas with Franco and I'm fine with it. I'm over it."

"You know why you're over it? Because you're occupied with figuring out if you're going to terminate your pregnancy. You got other shit on your mind. When the hell did you get pregnant? That's a whole 'nother session."

Alexis sat back. She tapped her fingers on the couch. "Ok. I'll do it. I'll let you get rid of Natasha. I won't forgive you for it. I'm not comfortable with being in Alexis' skin."

"Who is truly comfortable with who they are? Why do I feel like I'm talking to a candidate from sixteen and pregnant?"

Alexis laughed. "Stop making me laugh you asshole."


	59. Chapter 59

"_**T'was the Night before Christmas" is not my creation so I put it italics.**_

**Chapter 59**

**Christmas Eve**

Kristina took Spencer into the Great Room shining bright with the Christmas tree but Queen Helena's portrait still held court. Kristina settled down on the floor with Spencer and a book. "_T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there_."

Spencer listened satisfied to be in Kristina's care. "Is Daddy Santa Claus?"

"They do share a name don't they?" Kristina caressed Spencer's face. "I'm sorry about the mean things I said. How are you doing?"

Spencer cuddled up closer to Kristina. "Keep reading."

Nikolas opened the door of Wyndemere to Brenda waiting outside.

Brenda shivered. "It's freezing on this island. It's so nice on the mainland." She walked in.

"I thought you wanted a white Christmas? I'm going to give you a white Christmas." Nikolas pulled Brenda close to him. "How are you feeling today?"

"I invited Jax over tonight."

Nikolas released her. "Why?"

"I think it's a good idea for Spencer don't you?"

Disappointment colored Nikolas' face. "I'm not thrilled about it. But you're right."

Brenda moved in closer to Nikolas again. "How are you going to give me a white Christmas when there's no snow on the ground?"

"I'm full of surprises Ms. Barrett. You ask and I give."

Kristina read. "_The children were nestled all snug in their beds while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads. And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._" She and Spencer looked up from the book to Alexis standing at the door. "Hey Momma."

"Hi Aunt Alexis." Spencer waved shyly not sure if Alexis still loved him.

Alexis went into the room and took a moment to look at the Queen Helena looking down at her. "What a wonderful idea. I wish Mikkos was here to hear the story too. That would make my Christmas Eve."

Kristina read. "_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter. I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash; Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash."_

The rustling of voices could be heard in the hall. Alexis got up from the floor to see who would appear. She found herself looking into the face of Cameron wearing the ears of a reindeer. Alexis watched Sam and Liz pile in with their baby bunch.

Sam unloaded Mikkos to the freedom of Ms. Lansbury's polished wood floors where he slipped and slid in route to the Great Room trying his best to stay on course. "This is our last stop. Hit it Cam!"

Cameron made sure secured to his head were his reindeer ears. "Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid an Egg The Batmobile Lost a Wheel And Joker got away. Hey!" He jumped up hoping for applause. But instead he got Alexis staring at him with her eyes glistening with tears. He looked at Sam and Liz unsure of what went wrong. "I'm sorry. I'll sing the right song."

Alexis cried and waved them away. "No it's not you Sweetheart." She dropped to the floor and gathered Cameron in her arms. "I can't get over how much you remind me of him."

Liz tapped Sam on the shoulder. "Is she ok?"

"I don't even know what to say." Sam whispered.

"Alexis, I think we will head home and bake our cookies for Santa." Liz secured Aidan in his stroller. "I think it would be awesome if Cam and Spencer had some time together just like old times after the holiday."

Nikolas and Brenda walked over to the crowd forming in the hall. "That's a great idea." Nikolas agreed.

Alexis wouldn't let go of Cameron. Her tears wouldn't stop flowing. She buried her face in his hair and inhaled his shampoo. She remembered nights when she'd make sure Zander was meeting his curfew. She'd find him in bed fast asleep and it took everything in her to not press her nose in his hair with the one dark strand that always managed to creep.

Alexis envisioned Zander standing in the neonatal unit of General Hospital on Christmas Eve—the first time she got to hold her baby Kristina. They, Baby K and Zander, were her special little family. She remembered the golden gift wrapped box he brought.

Alexis released Cameron and stared into his big brown eyes remembering a sentimental thought. "I have a special gift I want to give you tomorrow." Alexis looked to Liz. "May I give him a gift?"

"Of course." Liz said with a nervous smile.

Mikkos coveted Kristina lap. "You want a story don't you?" Spencer pulled himself into her lap as well both of them crowding around the book. _"__The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer."_

Nikolas took Brenda's hand and the two went outside down a trail. "I have a part of the island where I tried to recreate Lila's rose garden for Emily. I think you'll appreciate it as well since you loved Lila just as much."

"You tried?" Brenda asked.

"I say try because nothing is as beautiful as Lila's rose garden but Emily was impressed. I think I could have been an architect instead of a Prince. At least I tried my best." Nikolas took his hand and covered Brenda's eyes. "Just follow my lead."

The darkness of the trail started to shimmer and the chill turned to freeze. The twinkle of the wind chime crystals sang in the cool breeze. Brenda inhaled the smell of peppermint in front of her nose. Nikolas removed his hand and slipped a hot mug in hers. "Peppermint Hot Chocolate. Feel the warmth from your head to your toes."

Brenda was in her own Wonderland with snow covering the ground and roses of pink, red, and white encasing the perimeter. She clasped the mug in her hands. "Where's the inflatable Snoopy?" She frowned.

"You gotta be kidding me? Inflatable Snoopy?" Nikolas snapped his fingers. "I got one better for you. Johnny!"

Johnny showed up and sat down at a grand piano. He rubbed his freezing hands together. "You didn't tell me about the snow Asshat! I want double for this ridiculous fake weather."

"Just shut up and play." Nikolas dusted the snow off of the bench and invited Brenda to sit.

"Charlie Brown Christmas for you Ms. Barrett. I hope you find it to be a perfect fit." Johnny started to play.

"Thank you JZ." Brenda sat down next to Nikolas. "Where did you get the snow?" She reached down and scooped some up in her hand.

"I told you my grandfather had a weather machine. I'm not telling you my secret recipe for whatever weather conditions you so desire. We only have like two hours before this melts by the way."

"Can it be hot and sunny bikini weather tomorrow?"

Nikolas nodded. "That one might be a challenge but I like challenges. I'll see what of Grandpa Mikkos' tricks I can borrow."

Kristina read. _"With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came. And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!"_

Ethan pulled off his coat and went into the Great Room. "I love this story. _Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid!, on Donner and Blitzen!" _ He sang as he got on the floor with Kristina and the boys. _"To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

"You can read. Ethan can read." Kristina cheered with Mikkos and Spencer both clapping for Ethan.

"I also do Dr. Seuss with voices." Ethan took an edge of the book. "I shall continue. _As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky. So up to the house-top the coursers they flew with the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too."_

Michael walked into the Quartermaine mansion feeling hopeful. He tugged at his Christmas scarf and noticed Lois leaving the family room. "Just the woman I was hoping to see. You always manage to fill the Quartermaine mansion with your Bensonhurst glee."

"You are so charming Michael." Lois held up her glass of eggnog. "Cheers. Why do you need me?"

Michael took Lois by the arm and pulled her aside. "What do you think the reaction would be if I said that A.J. is alive?"

Lois scrunched up her face and motioned her hand across her throat. "No way. Not good. He'd never survive."

"You don't think? Great-Grandfather knows. He's totally all about it."

"Is he really alive? You know Tracy's going to throw a fit."

Monica walked down the stairs. "Merry Christmas Eve Michael. Will you be joining us on Christmas Day?"

Lois dug her elbow into Michael's back. "Don't you have a girlfriend or something to cozy up with? I'm sure you could find a good Christmas lay."

Michael's face gleamed with a mischievous smile. "I can spend a little time here and then the rest with my mom, Jax, Spencer, and Josslyn."

"Where is Morgan?" Monica asked.

"He's going skiing with his buddies at military school. My mom was a little hurt but I think some us are throwing this Christmas out the window with all the craziness going on. Nobody really wants to do anything."

Ned walked out from the family room. "I guess I should be thankful that Grandfather hasn't fired me for the missing ELQ funds."

Michael briefly looked away. "Well Great-Grandfather wants this family to come together in peace and not just for the holiday but for the whole year. I've been thinking a lot about that myself. I just want some Quartermaine cheer." He stared at Lois who was giving him the evil eye. "I wish I had gotten to know A.J. and not formed my opinion based on things that I've only heard by ear."

Tracy went down the stairs. "A.J.? Did I hear the name of the devil incarnate?"

Michael shook his head. "He's not the devil. Can you give it a break?"

"Tracy's an asshole Michael." Lois grabbed her coat from the hook. "I'm going to the Scorpios and spend time with Robin and that serial killer named Franco. He's kinda hot. Ciao."

Michael squirmed a bit as he watched Lois leave the mansion.

Monica tried to read Michael's uncomfortable movements. "Michael, is everything ok?"

Ned raised his brow. "Michael?"

Michael bit his lip. "I'm in so much trouble."

"Did you rob a liquor store for your sister? What's wrong with you?' Tracy asked.

"Back off the kid!" Edward trudged down the stairs holding the banister on the way down. "Michael, don't let them bully you." He wagged his finger.

"I been going to therapy and Kevin brought up A.J. and I think I need to release the anger I have for him. I barely knew the guy so why should I hate him so much?"

Monica could see right through Michael's act. "You're right. A.J. did become the family punching bag."

"So rightly deserved." Tracy crossed her arms and leaned on Ned.

"Tracy please." Monica said. "Michael rest assured that I would give anything to see A.J. again and know that he's well."

A.J. walked through the halls and peeked in the door of the Great Room to hear Kristina and Ethan read to Mikkos and Spencer.

"_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head, and was turning around down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound."_ Kristina read.

Jason opened the door to Wonderland and was accosted by Rain with her paws pounding happily on his chest. "Hey Girl!" He kissed Rain's furry face. "Did you ever know that you're my hero? I heard what you did." Jason ran into the kitchen with Rain chasing behind him. He found a bag of doggie treats and held one up for Rain to leap up and grab from his hand. Rain enjoyed her treat while watching Jason in hopes that he'd throw her another. "Even though Alec didn't make it I know he left us with comfort knowing that you were there fighting for him." He tossed out another treat reading Rain's mind.

Jason left the kitchen and went into the family room to light the tree. He noticed it was surrounded with gifts some of which were labeled for Alec. "I think Brenda would probably opt to give these to charity. What do you think?" Jason could hear the front door close and Alana babbling in the distance. "Mommy's home. Go jump on her!"

Rain ran into the hall to Sam taking Alana out of her stroller. Instead of pouncing on Sam, Rain plopped down on the ground at her feet. "You're such a Lady. Don't listen to Stone Cold."

Jason went out to greet Sam and Alana in the foyer. "Merry Christmas Eve. Are you done?"

"We are so done. It was a good idea to get the kids all together. They're really missing Alec. Did you ever imagine Elizabeth and I caroling together and setting up playdates?"

"I love it." Jason smiled. "No Mikkos?"

"No. I think my Mom wanted him to stay. I know sending him to the cottage tomorrow is driving her batty. She just started bawling today at Wyndemere in front of the kids. That has to be it right? She's worried about Mikkos?"

Jason sighed. "No. Well yes and no. She's not thrilled but I think it was great to leave him behind. It's Alana's first Christmas." He admired his little girl—the perfect combination of the two. With her baby blues from Jason and her dark locks from Sam they were both silently relieved with the growth of their little lamb. "And I'd just like it to be us and the kids including Spencer."

"Spencer's spoken for. He's stuck with Carly tomorrow. But you, me, and Alana sounds like music to my ears. I'm going to try not to worry about Mikkos tomorrow."

"One thing I need to know is what do we do with Alec's gifts?"

"Just leave them. I saw Brenda at Wyndemere and Nikolas is keeping her nicely entertained."

Ethan looked outwards towards the hall sensing movement outside. A.J. slipped away from the door. Ethan went back to focusing on the story. "My turn. _He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot. And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back. And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack._"

Sonny went down the stairs of the Haunted Star and came face to face with a rock that took his breath away. In the darkness, Luke slipped on a white glove and took a heart-shaped diamond from a blue velvet pouch. He held it up for Sonny.

"Heart of Eternity. Don't touch. Just look. I'll have it set however you want."

Sonny moved in closer memorized by the diamond so blue it took him to his Puerto Rican island with the sky of azure. He grinned with his dimples bursting through his cheeks. "Will you give me a minute…I just want to look at you."

Luke chuckled. "Is that what you said to her?"

"Puerto Rico…she came out of her suite in this amazing dress with blues—light blues and dark blues and shades of purple. Move it a little."

Luke tilted the diamond.

"Yea. I see a little change of color. She came out. She was just so unaware of how beautiful she looked for anyone with eyes to see." Sonny's dimples were so deep that even Luke had to blush. "Alexis, you look absolutely beautiful to me."

Ethan grabbed the book from Kristina and stood up holding it high to the sounds of Mikkos and Spencer giggling in the air. He pressed his hand to his heart and stood up on a chair. "_His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow. And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow_." He sang the last line in a deep voice.

Lorenzo decided to take a stroll on the docks. He looked out across the water seeing the Christmas lights of Wyndemere sparkle across the lake. Skye left from Kelly's and spotted Lorenzo.

"Lorenzo?" Skye went down the stairs.

Lorenzo ignored her still soaking in the Christmas cheer from afar.

"How will you be spending your Christmas?" Skye asked.

"I'm kind of over Christmas. It's for kids. That's code for I don't have plans."

"Lila Rae said a handsome man with a beard told her that Alec was in heaven. I'm sorry that I told her that her father is in hell. I was really angry when she asked. It wasn't right considering you weren't there to defend yourself."

Lorenzo buttoned his coat. "All I want for Christmas, one day, is to be surrounded by all of my living children."

"Do you miss your son?"

"It's hard to miss someone that you barely had. I can't say with certainty that I knew Diego well enough. I definitely didn't know he was capable of murder. It was hard being in that cemetery knowing my son killed two of the people lying dead in it. The sins of the father shall be visited upon the son."

Ethan gave the book back to Kristina. Mikkos was passed out in Kristina's lap while Spencer waited with baited breath for the finish. Kristina searched for her place in the poem. "_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round belly that shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!"_

"Santa!" Spencer hoped into Ethan's lap.

"It's not over yet Mate." Ethan took the book. "_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf. And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself! A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._"

"I should let you read me stories more often before bed." Kristina kissed Ethan.

"Nasty!" Spencer slapped his hands on his ears.

Dr. Jackson closed the door of an examine room and turned around to Faison waiting in the hall. "There's no change."

Faison took a puff of his pipe. "I want to see him."

"You can't smoke in the hospital."

"I pay you the big bucks to do what I ask Dr. Jackson. I want to see him." Faison pushed Dr. Jackson aside and opened the door.

King Mikkosavich was laid across a table with tubes sticking in every possible orifice. Faison continued to puff on his pipe and tinker with the machines.

"Please don't touch those." Dr. Jackson begged.

"He hasn't missed a meal." Faison joked and as he rocked back on his heels. "Use more of the antidote. Time is of the essence."

"His vitals are weak."

Faison flipped a knife from his pocket and put it to Dr. Jackson's throat. "I pay you the big bucks to do what I ask. I need King Mikkosavich alive and well. That should not be a difficult task."

Molly found Stefan in his study. "Uncle Stefan? Will you be playing Santa Claus tonight?"

Stefan adored Molly the most and it showed as she was the only one that enjoyed spending the most time in his company. She reminded him most of Lesley Lu. "Guess what I'm reading?" He beckoned her to come near.

Molly sat on Stefan knee. "T'was the Night before Christmas. Kristina and Ethan were reading that to Mikkos and Spencer. Where are you?"

Stefan pointed to the page. "_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work. And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk. And laying his finger aside of his nose. And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_"

"Who played Santa Claus for you and Mom?"

"My father, Mikkosavich, was the perfect Santa Claus. And he had a strong Russian accent with a tinge of Greek."

"He was bi-lingual?"

"Oh he was. He knew many languages. He'd make a perfect Santa Claus."

Laura peeked into Stefan's study. "Am I interrupting? I heard T'was the Night Before Christmas. You should have called me."

"We can start over with the story." Molly suggested.

"I would love that. I love to hear Stefan read." Laura laughed.

"Would you like to read the last line before we start over?" Stefan asked Molly.

Molly took the book. "_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle. And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight. 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!'_"

Alexis peeled back Mikkos' sheets and gently wiggled his body to wake him up. "Come on. I need company and you've got a long day away from me tomorrow."

Mikkos stirred in his crib and finally opened his eyes. He smiled and pointed up at Alexis. She picked him up and held him close. "Your big sister was born a preemie. I went into labor in the snow and guess who refused to take me to the hospital? Mr. Luis Alcazar—not to be confused with the one that adores you. No worries. I made it to the hospital and there she came—my girl. But I couldn't hold her because she was fragile and they needed to fix her damaged heart. That's why she's so dramatic because her entrance into this world was filled with such suspense that it kept us apart."

Mikkos nodded as if he understood.

"It was Christmas Eve many moons ago and I went to see her in her little incubator. My friend Cameron asked the nurses if it was ok for me to hold her. And they said yes. It was the first time that I could remember holding a newborn baby. She was covered in pink—pink blankie and pink hat. And her little cheeks were just so rosy that I could put them in Lila's garden."

Alexis admired Mikkos in his too little lamby footy pajamas that he'd grown to love. She ruffled his dark curls that crowned his soft face and accentuated his long eyelashes and his cobalt blue eyes that Alexis thought he inherited from Jason. She learned to pretend that his dark features were not of Franco but of Nikolas as a young boy. It was the best coping strategy she could come up.

Alexis noticed the clock on Mikkos' wall was close to striking midnight. Like little Cameron, she didn't want to let him go. "So you're going to be a big brother."

"No. No." Mikkos rested his head on her chest.

"Yes. Yes." Alexis grew weary. "I can not believe I'm going to go through this all over again. That damn Brenda should be an attorney. She made some convincing arguments in little Baby Davis part V's favor. But I won't give her all the credit. I just couldn't imagine my life without each and every one of you in it. You just do not know how much I miss my precious Zander or Kristina or your Grandma and your Grandpa."


	60. Chapter 60

_**So this story will end on New Year's Day. That's like 7 days from Christmas Day. Doesn't leave a lot of time to tie up many loose ends. And Alexis will definitely not find out the father of her child by then. And Kevin's not God to be able to cure her that quickly. :P So sounds like we need a sequel to the sequel…**_

_**Everything in italics is from Alexis the Surrogate.**_

**Chapter 60**

**Christmas Day Part I**

Alexis took her precious time tying Mikkos' Burberry tie though, unlike Nikolas, Mikkos wasn't down for his mother's dress-up routine. He squirmed on the dresser. "Thank your Auntie Brenda for her fashion-sense. I didn't know they made ties this small." She stood him up on the dresser and smoothed out his matching short trousers that even she knew would get wrinkled and dirtied by the end of the day. She gave him one last look at his most handsome before taking him down and smothering him with hugs. "This is the worst day of my life. I'm not trying to be dramatic but I will never forget when Kristina was taken away from me. I barely got to see her grow. I missed most of those little milestones all because everyone wanted to take her away from me. It won't happen again."

* * *

><p>All alone in the dark of the Haunted Star was where Luke thought he wanted to be. He pulled every shade and lit every candle trying to create a chagrin ambiance to match his inner introvert. As he sipped his whiskey, he found himself actually happy for Sonny. He ran ideas through his head of what Alexis would want for the Heart of Eternity since Sonny gave him free reign to let his imagination run wild. After sitting at the poker table for about an hour, Luke looked at his watch wishing time had passed a little quicker. He grew weary of his own optimism for Sonny and Alexis. He could hear footsteps and the wood creak. Luke sat back in the chair not expecting visitors but wishing whoever it was would just put him out of his misery.<p>

Laura showed up to his total shock and awe. "Merry Christmas. I was on the way to Elizabeth's and thought I'd stop by and invite you. I know you're going to say no but I guess there's a first for everything. Ethan is welcome to join us as well."

"Ethan..." Luke had almost forgotten Ethan's tirade with the baseball bat. "I think Dodge is hosting his boys here today. He calls it the Lonely Hearts Club. He hates the holidays as much as I do."

"I would think he'd feel better about them now that he has a family."

"There's a chance that Ethan isn't my son." Luke lit a cigar as he started to grow anxious. It finally hit him. He'd never admit it but he adored Ethan probably even more than Lucky. He was the best reflection of a young Luke Spencer that he could find. "I don't know how I thought they could pawn that Aussie off as my kid anyway."

"Are you saying that he's Robert's son?"

"Isn't it sad that Robert and I have had the same women? I don't want to live knowing I've got the same taste as that guy. I'm not saying anything. Dodge came in here and beat up my bar. He was pissed."

Laura touched her chest with the shame seeping into her heart. She knew Luke better than anyone. He'd always make her feel guilty about giving birth to not just one but two of his offspring. But she knew deep down inside he was just scared of his children being anything like him. "I hope you'll consider. I'm sure Lucky would love it. I got to speak to the kids on the phone this morning and they were thrilled with everything they found under the tree."

"How you like being back?"

"Well I'm going to be the creative director of Crimson. Brenda is leaving the company."

Luke shook his head. "Man…talk about a tragedy. I thought losing Jake was bad but that one I think will stick with me. We let these kids come into our lives and they end up breaking our hearts one way or the other without even trying. That's why I never wanted 'em."

* * *

><p>Alexis knocked on the door of the cottage. She held Mikkos close to her not sure of how she would really handle letting him go.<p>

"You can go in Ms. Davis." The guard said as he sat by the door.

Alexis went inside with caution. "Hello." She noticed the Christmas tree lit with blinking lights and filled with toys.

Anna stepped out from the kitchen. "Merry Christmas. I was just making tea. Decaffeinated English Breakfast is ok for Mikkos? Do you call him Mikkos or Mikkosavich?"

"Mikkos is fine. Stefan is more formal." Alexis couldn't take her eyes off of the Christmas tree slowly pushing her buttons. She started to feel sick as Natasha slowly crept inside her psyche. She closed her eyes hoping to keep Natasha stifled. "And tea is fine as long as it's decaf. I made that mistake already."

"We're allowed. That's the best part of being a Mommy." Mikkos was enticed by the tree himself as well as the toys. Anna noticed the both of them. "Robert went a little toy shopping crazy. He said he always wanted a wagon as a little boy and never got one so he's living vicariously through Mikkos." Anna went over to the tree and rolled a wagon from under it. "This is the Cadillac of wagons he bought. Does Mikkos have one already?"

Alexis took a deep breath and wished a paper bag was nearby. "I think so but you can never have enough wagons. I don't even remember. I'm sure he'll love it."

Mikkos started to fidget in her arms wanting down to play but Alexis held on tighter. Her eyes met the shadow of a figure walking up the stairs. Franco emerged hearing Alexis' voice but he knew it wise to keep his distance.

Anna shot up from the ground feeling the tension rise in the room. "Alexis, would you like to stay for tea?"

Alexis kept Natasha from breaking through as her eyes met Franco's. She wanted to see through him but she was distracted by Mikkos' fussing to get down. Alexis handed Mikkos over to Anna with Alexis wanting nothing more than to just curl up in the corner and cry.

"Merry Christmas Alexis." Franco gave her one last glance before heading into the kitchen.

Anna's perceptive nature proved handy. As Mikkos continued to grow aggravated, his mother started to feel the anxiety well up in her throat. "He'll be fine Alexis." Anna said with a soft voice. "Patrick and Robin will be here with Emma. Brenda and Lois are stopping by. Agent Bates will be here. Mac will be here and Kevin and Lucy. Mikkos will be fine." For the first time, Anna could feel Alexis' sincere fear that she almost felt guilty about the whole arrangement.

Mikkos started to sob. Alexis swiftly turned away and left without another word. When she closed the door she could still hear his muffled cry as she hurried away through the woods to the driveway and to her car. She didn't realize how much she'd cried until she felt her gloves soaked with her tears.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up suddenly from a nightmare. It was the one she managed to have that ended in her losing Jason forever. She watched him in their bed still fast asleep with Alana resting on his chest as if they had been up before her. "Jason." She dug her finger into his arm. "Did Santa come and you didn't tell me?"<p>

Jason opened one eye. "Uh, I tried to wake you with no luck. We didn't open presents. I just put the cookies out."

Sam sat up in the bed. "Did you eat the cookies?"

Jason opened his eyes. "Uh, no…"

"Jason, you're supposed to make sure Santa eats the cookies. Alana's going to think Santa passed our house if the cookies are still there."

"I forgot that part." Jason finally got up cradling Alana in his arms. "Looks like we got cookies to eat." Still sleepy, Jason dragged himself down the stairs with Alana stirring in his arms.

Sam got out of bed with Rain waking up from her slumber at the foot. When Jason went over to the table where the cookies and milk sat near the tree there wasn't a crumb left on the plate. Sam made it down the stairs. She and Jason both looked down at Rain who was bashfully ready to hide.

"Rainnnn." Jason said with a stern voice. "Did you eat the cookies?"

Rain pressed her cold nose against Sam's leg and whimpered. "It's ok Rain. Were they chocolate chip?"

"Snicker-doodle." Jason said.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "You're good Rain. Hope you enjoyed them."

Jason poked around under the tree. "Alana, I think we have something for Mommy don't we?"

Alana yawned not ready to wake up. Jason handed Sam a large wrapped box. "Hope you like it. I think it really speaks to who you are."

Sam got down on the ground and tore through the wrapping paper to a white box. "Now I'm intrigued. Is it a diamond?"

"No. Just open it."

Sam eyed Jason as she lifted the top of the box. Inside the box was a key that Sam held up for Jason. "You killed a tree for this? A spare key? What does this go to? Your heart? If you say yes, I'm going to be really disappointed. I want a real present." She whined.

Jason shushed Sam. "At the Port Charles airplane hanger is your very own airplane."

Sam could barely contain herself. "What? You got me an airplane?

"After what happened last year, I figured you and your co-pilot Spinelli could use your own wings."

_Jason rushed into Sonny's office just as Sonny was leaving. "I need to borrow your plane."_

"_Can't do it." Sonny said as he hurried to the door._

_Jason followed him. "It's an emergency."_

_Sonny stopped. "I'm on my way to Greece. Kristina came home freaked out because her mom was attacked by Franco."_

"_She was threatened. Not attacked. Don't freak the kid out." Jason said annoyed._

_Max and Milo drove up. Both were fighting with each other in the restaurant parking lot. Sonny spotted them from afar and ran outside._

"_Let's go. I got a flight to catch." Sonny banged on the car ready to go._

"_Uh Boss." Max stuttered as he got out of the car. "We have a problem."_

_Milo jumped back in the car and locked the doors. Max kicked the car door._

"_I don't have time for this!" Sonny shouted._

"_Neither do I." Jason hopped on his motorcycle and sped off._

"_Boss!" Max shouted back. "Your plane was stolen."_

_Lorenzo watched Sam looking out of the airplane window. He checked her seat belt. _

"_You promise I'll be back in time for the wedding?" Sam asked._

_Lorenzo grabbed a magazine and pretended to read._

"_Where did you get this plane at the last minute?" _

_Lorenzo chuckled. "I have my ways."_

_Sam grabbed the magazine from his hands and put it away. "This is Sonny's plane."_

_Lorenzo relaxed in his seat. "I realized that I never stopped loving her." _

_Sam's jaw dropped. "Who are you talking about?" She cupped her hand over her mouth. "No!"_

_Lorenzo bit his lip hoping not to say anymore, but Sam grabbed his arm and shook him for more information. _

"_Lorenzo, you're in love with my mother?"_

"_I'm in love with Natasha." He said completely in denial._

"_Enough to steal Sonny's plane? That's some serious love."_

_Lorenzo didn't blink an eye. "I have to get to her before Sonny does."_

_Jason arrived back at the penthouse to find Robin reading to Spencer._

"_Where is Sam?" He asked._

"_I kind of can't say."_

_Jason understood. "I'll never get used to this. You know right?"_

"_Yea. I did the DNA test. He is definitely her father."_

"_What's that? DNA?" Spencer asked._

_Jason sat down next to Spencer. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't mean anything. It's a big word that people use to try to own other people."_

_Robin pointed to Spencer. "Sam told me. How do you think Sonny will feel?"_

"_He didn't like it when Courtney and I were together. I guess I haven't thought that far. Who am I kidding? He won't like it."_

"_You and Sonny ok?" Robin asked._

"_When we asked Alexis to carry our child, everything seemed great between the four of us. Now it's not so great. Maybe Franco succeeded by breaking us all apart."_

* * *

><p>Michael was determined that Christmas would be good for all. He made his first stop by the Jacks mansion which Jax gave up to his mother, Morgan, and his sister, but lately Jax found himself spending more and more time there as Josslyn got older. Michael walked in to Jax cleaning up the disaster that Josslyn created with her mess of new toys in the living room.<p>

"Merry Christmas!" Michael opened his arms and gave Jax a bear hug.

"You're in good spirits." Jax dumped the last of the wrapping paper into his garbage sack.

"Where are mom and Josslyn?"

"You know how it works. Josslyn gets everyone up at a ridiculous time. We play a little and then back to bed before round two."

Michael looked around. "No Spencer?"

"This whole thing with Spencer is weighing heavily on me. I went to Wyndemere last night and he's more withdrawn than he was before. He practically clung to Kristina the whole time I was there. I just left him behind."

"What next?"

"I don't even know where to begin and who to help first. Brenda seemed fine last night but she didn't seem fine when I spoke to her this morning. She's resigning from Crimson and she no longer wants to be the ambassador for ASEC. I remember the last time Brenda went through this where she gave up everything."

"What happened?"

"She had a terrible breakdown thanks to Sonny. It took years for her to recover and put all of that energy into something that meant everything to her and that was ASEC and reviving her modeling career."

"Jax, I have to believe that we're all going to be ok. I'm heading to the Q's. I'll see Brenda and it'll be fine. I'll cheer her up. I'll borrow Jason and Sam's dog or something. I don't know. I'm just feeling pretty optimistic about the New Year."

Jax studied Michael face. "There is something glowing about you. Did you get a girlfriend or something? What's going on with you? I like it. You're very Zen."

Michael flashed an unruly smile. "I don't have a girlfriend but I just have this sinking feeling that I'm going to get lucky today."

* * *

><p>Sam grabbed Jason's face and kissed him. "When can I fly it?"<p>

"Not until I test it out first. Jax picked it out since he knows planes and he agreed to go with me on a test run after the New Year. I want to ensure that it's safe."

Sam hopped up and pulled a small box from under the tree and handed it to Jason. "My gift is similar but I used less wrapping paper." She sat back down on the ground and took Alana from Jason's arms so he could open his gift.

Jason carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box to a key. He grinned holding up the key for Sam. "Is this a key to your heart? I didn't want you to give me a gift by the way."

"Beautiful minds think alike. You are so lucky that your wife loves to dive and she's strong like bull. I rescued your baby because I felt like an asshole."

Jason's mouth was agape. "My motorcycle? You found it in the lake?"

"It's parked out front. It cost me a pretty penny to fix it. So between my airplane and your restored motorcycle, somebody's going to need to get a job next year."

"I thought about that. I was talking to Jax last night about Brenda and he's pretty concerned. ASEC meant everything to her and neither of us wants to see it fall apart."

"You're going to be an underwear model?" Sam's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Maybe. If that's what I have to do. If Anna is serious about the protection, I'm willing to pick up the cause for Brenda. I see what happened to Jake and Alec and Spencer. And I'd be lying if I didn't say that what Alexis went through as a little girl didn't sit well with me. I know we barely touched the surface but life isn't about playing it safe. Do or not do…"

"There is no try." Sam could feel her hands tremble from the thought of Jason taking on the task. "It would be so unfair of me to tell you to reconsider because of the danger when I barely said those words to you when you worked for Sonny. I encourage you do this."

* * *

><p>Alexis pulled herself together and stopped by Elizabeth Webber's house. She checked inside her Tiffany's bag to make the gift was wrapped perfectly before she knocked on the door. Cameron answered wearing a helmet and covered in pads from his elbows to his knees.<p>

"What did you get for Christmas?" Alexis asked.

"I got a big boy bike. And Momma said that I can give my little boy bike to a kid that didn't get Santa at their house. I would have gave it to Jakey but he's not here anymore."

"You are just love." Alexis' heart melted and she had to catch herself from crying again.

Elizabeth raced to the door. "Cam! Remember what I said about the door…" She stopped herself from chastising Cameron when she saw Alexis. "Merry Christmas! Welcome. Come in."

Cameron offered his hand to Alexis and pulled her inside. "Do you like Transformers? I love Optimus Prime."

"Is he the yellow one?" Alexis asked. "I like the yellow one."

"No that's Bumblebee. I like Bumblebee too but Optimus Prime is the man. Jakey liked Bumblebee." Cameron offered Alexis a seat on the couch. "Have a seat."

Lucky walked in amused. "He's a lady's man I swear."

"Alexis, can I offer you anything to drink? Laura is on the way over. We're doing Christmas here. You're welcome to join us." Elizabeth said.

"No, I just wanted to give Cameron a gift. It's something that belonged to Zander."

Elizabeth glanced at Lucky. "Sure."

"Yea. Elizabeth and I will get out of your hair." Lucky left the room with Elizabeth.

Cameron kept his eyes on the bag. "Who's Tiffany?" He asked as he swung his feet back and forth.

"Tiffany is a good friend of mine." Alexis got on her knees and opened the bag. She handed Cameron a box. "I had to guess at your wrist size but luckily as you age you can get a bigger band."

Cameron opened the box. "Oh wow. It's a cool watch. Can I wear it now?"

Alexis took the watch and placed it on Cameron's wrist. "This watch belonged to Zander and I went to Tiffany's and I said to them that I knew a little boy who I wanted to be able to wear this watch. And they replaced the band so it would fit you perfectly. Do you know who Zander was?"

Cameron tinkered with the watch and nodded his head. "Yes. I don't know what he looks like but Momma said he's in heaven with Jakey."

Elizabeth went back into the living room and was aghast by the expensive, shiny watch on Cameron's wrist. "Alexis, that's a really nice gift. He's totally going to break it."

"No I won't." Cameron said with anger in his voice. He covered his new watch with his hand.

Alexis stood up. "I'm sure he'll take good care of it. It's been sitting in my jewelry box since Zander was killed."

"I wanted to catch you before you left. Have you spoken to Lorenzo today?"

"No." Alexis crossed her arms a bit defensive that Elizabeth would ask.

"I just promised that I would try to smooth things over for him and Skye if he did me a little favor. And I want to keep up my end of the bargain."

"I was on my way to the Quartermaine's. I can take care of that…if you mean Lila Rae of course."

"Of course I mean Lila Rae." Elizabeth could tell she was stepping in it. "You don't think I was implying putting Lorenzo and Skye back together? I know you two…"

Alexis waved her hands. "Hold up. There is no Lorenzo and me. Is that the rumor?"

"There's no rumor. I just assumed that you and he…"

"No. I mean. As far as I know, I'm with Sonny."

Elizabeth nodded not sure what else to say. "Okkkk. I really appreciate your gift to Cameron."

"Yes. Thank you! You can come back anytime." Cameron said as he went back to his toys under the tree.

* * *

><p>Michael and Rain skipped the stairs of the Quartermaine mansion to Brenda's room. Rain scratched her paws against the door. "Brenda. It's Michael and Rain. Sam and Jason said I could take her for a walk." He pressed his ear to the door and heard nothing. "I think we got a lot of work ahead of us Rain." He took his chances and opened the door.<p>

The room was dark and Brenda was tucked in her bed. Rain jumped up onto the bed and shoved her body into Brenda's.

"Brenda." Michael took a seat on her bed. "Don't you want to hear Great-Grandfather yelling at Ned? And I swear I saw Skye sneaking spiked eggnog."

Brenda moved her head to look at Michael. "Merry Christmas. I don't know that I want dysfunction this morning."

"What do you want?"

Brenda ran her fingers through Rain's fur. "This is good. Thanks for bringing her over. Alec loved her—his Princess Leia. He asked if we could keep her after Sam and Jason got back."

"Sam and Jason are going to fill in the pool."

"No." Brenda stopped petting Rain. "I don't want them to do that."

"I don't know that it would be any fun for anyone anymore."

Michael wasn't kidding. Downstairs the Quartermaines were at their loudest. It finally hit Edward knowing what he knew about A.J. that Ned was costing him a fortune.

Ned rubbed his forehead and just took the abuse as Edward called him every name that meant son of a bitch. "Grandfather! I thought you wanted peace on earth."

"What good is peace if we're broke?" Edward threw up his hands.

The louder that Edward yelled the drunker that Skye got. She asked Alice to make sure there was extra brandy in the eggnog. Tracy sniffed the air smelling the liquor across the room. "What in the hell is that smell?" Tracy shouted.

"What smell?" Monica asked as she entered the family room. "Is that liquor?"

Skye quickly poured herself a glass of water. "I don't smell anything. I'm think I'm heading to the Greystone. Lila Rae is in the nursery." As she left the family room, she ran into Alexis. "Merry Christmas Ms. Davis."

Alexis took a step back. "Are you drinking?"

Skye grabbed Alexis and pulled her away from the prying ears of Tracy. "Just shut up."

"It's not fair Skye. This isn't fair to Lorenzo."

"What's not fair Alexis? You can be such a hypocrite sometimes. Lois called and said Mikkos is having a jolly old time with his father, Franco, at the Scorpios. You had us all believing that Franco was such a big bad threat to humanity. Do not judge me and my choices as far as my kid is concerned. You take care of your own." Skye drunkenly stormed out of the mansion.

Alexis almost opted to leave but instead headed outside to Lila's rose garden away from the arguments that continued in the Quartermaine family room. She wanted to cry again but she couldn't do it. Her pride wouldn't allow it. She just knew she wasn't wrong about Franco.

_Alexis could feel warm breath next to her face. She felt in a complete daze and almost paralyzed. She figured she was just dreaming so she went back to sleep._

_Franco pulled up after trying to awaken Alexis by breathing on her face. He had her where he wanted her—alone and too dreary to tell the difference between reality and a dream. "I thought it would be a masterpiece if you went the way of Kristin Bergman—a slit throat and terrified child by your side. It's almost poetic." _

Natasha refused to be subdued. She rose from the ashes of Alexis' defeat and yanked a thorn-covered, stemmed red flower from Lila's garden. Lila's roses were special as they grew even in the winter. The garden was even fuller with the weather not as cold as it should have been. She squeezed the stem in her palm drawing blood into her hand. She could feel the warmth of breath near her face.

"Alexis?" Michael said her namely quietly. "Are you ok?" She didn't respond. Michael tried to take her hand but she refused his touch. "Your hand is bleeding. I heard what Skye said to you. Don't listen to her. She's just drunk. You and I both know how dangerous Franco is.

Natasha finally turned to Michael. "So you'll help?"

"I'll help with what?" He moved in closer to her completely enticed by everything about her.

"Kill him. You'll help?"

Michael looked out towards the entrance to the mansion to make sure no one was listening. "Of course…anything that you ask, I'll do." Natasha was a spell that he couldn't resist no matter how hard he tried. He looked in her eyes and saw something different—something fierce and vulnerable all at the same time.

Helena lurked in the bushes and marveled. "Protect your Queen Michael." She whispered.

Michael leaned in and kissed the woman that he thought was Alexis. He expected her to resist but she did not. Natasha dropped the rose to the ground and grabbed Michael by his shirt smearing her blood on the fabric. "Uh…" He looked down at his shirt. _Oh shit she wants me_ ran through his head. He freaked out wanting to retreat as he was completely caught off-guard and didn't know what to do next. He found himself oddly aroused and in fear of his life at the same time as she held on to his shirt. "I don't even know what to say. I said I would get lucky. I guess I did." He pressed his lips to hers again.

"Only speak when you're spoken to." Natasha shoved Michael onto the ground and stepped over him on her way back into the house.

Not only was Helena watching, but Jason was as well. Natasha didn't give a damn about anything as she passed by Jason with a look like he saw a ghost. He rushed over to Michael thinking he would be hurt but Michael just lay in the grass and blissfully looked up at the heavens.

"Michael." Jason kicked him in the side. "Get up."

"I don't want to Man. She f*cking kissed me. It's the best Christmas present ever."

Jason was frantic. "What the hell happened? I just came out and I saw you kiss her and not the other way around."

Michael sat up. "But she didn't push me away." He lay back down. "Just let me enjoy this Dude."

"Michael, whatever this is with Alexis, you need to get over it. It's not gonna work. You're playing with fire here."

_Luke puffed on his cigar. "Jason, can I give you some advice on Natasha?"_

"_I guess."_

"_You and I hit a rough patch. No pun intended. But I was there with you when you took that preemie Michael out of the hospital claiming he was yours. And guess who was there waiting in wings? Alexis. And here we are 18 or 19 years later and you and Alexis are about to go battle royale over a kid of your own."_

_Jason shook his head. "Nope. Not fighting with her. I'm holding her to these papers that she signed."_

"_Who? Alexis or Natasha? Alexis has a conscious. She has a process that she follows. She likes to play by the rules. She breathes into a brown paper bag when it starts to get dicey. But Natasha is a Cassadine and they make their own rules."_


	61. Chapter 61

_**I forgot to answer a question asked a couple chapters ago. Alana is not Alexis' daughter though Natasha seems to think she is. LOL! Very good idea but based on how Alexis the Surrogate was written, I can't even fake that one. But I do enjoy a red herring. Sam conceived Alana naturally which is why Spinelli named her The Little Miracle. It was in Chapter 19 of Alexis the Surrogate where you get the idea that Sam "could" get pregnant.**_

_**Hide yo kids; Hide yo Christmas lights 'cause Natasha's out to play tonight.**_

**Chapter 61**

**Christmas Day Part II**

Anna was amazed at what she was able to pull off at the cottage in terms of a Scorpio Family Christmas. She dreaded Christmas. Like Lorenzo she felt it more of a children's holiday. That morning when she woke up, she could hear Robert enjoying himself with planes, trains, and automobiles. He even woke up Franco to join in the fun with him. The both of them had decided to test out everything before Alexis was to bring Mikkosavich over for the day.

When Robert even suggested the arrangement, Anna wasn't completely comfortable with it herself. Fact is she had her doubts about Franco. And her doubts ate at her on Christmas Eve. While she considered Robert to be somewhat of a soul mate, she hated to be proven wrong especially by him. She made a phone call for advice to someone who shared the trenches of heartbreak with her.

At Kelly's early that Christmas morning, Anna stopped by to wish Mike a happy holiday and to meet none other than David Hayward. When David walked through the door of Kelly's, Anna felt a relief that he would have all the answers.

"Help." Anna hugged him.

"You gave birth to a serial killer and you want me to help you with what?" David joked. "Anna, how do you get into these situations?"

"Maybe I just finally want a family."

"You and I were a family. Sadly it was taken away from us."

"I don't mean to discredit you and me. It's been years since Leora died and Alexis is right."

David crossed his arms. "Explain to me again who Alexis is?"

"She's the mother of Mikkosavich."

"Alexis Davis? The attorney that got Franco released? I read about it in the news. What was she right about?"

"I think I am kind of using Mikkosavich to make up for what I've lost."

"What's wrong with loving a child? Who's going to argue with that one? If you're concerned that this Franco guy is a danger, then that's a problem."

"That's what I don't know David. I'm an agent. I talk to him with that point of view in mind. But I'm also his mother and I can't interrogate him all the time. It's like you with Leora. When we knew that our little girl had a heart defect, you played the role Dr. David Hayward the cardiologist to ad nauseam."

"Not true."

"David. It's so true. You could not relax one minute. Remember when we brought her home and you practically reamed out Aidan for even touching her?"

"Ok. I get it. You're right. Anna, all I can tell you is to follow your gut on this one. You were a victim of Caesar Faison's work. You know how difficult it is to shake what might have happened to Franco. And speaking of Caesar Faison, he tried to contact me about Project Orpheus. I gave him nothing. But I want him off my back."

"Yo Anna!" Patrick found Anna in the kitchen ruminating over the last words from David's mouth that morning. "You, me, and a mean game of darts. I owe you an ass-kicking for the hand injury."

Anna finished the last preparations on dinner. "How is Mikkos out there? He finally stopped crying. I was worried about him."

"He has his moments. Like any other baby that misses their parent, he's going to cry a little. It's ok. You're doing fine Grandma."

"Correction. Mother of a mother. Got it?"

"Hate to break it to you Anna but mother of a mother doesn't work in this situation."

Anna laughed. "Good point. That's why you're the surgeon."

It seemed that the cottage was the place to be. And Franco was in the thick of it all. He used to love the attention but he wanted nothing more than to hide away in the basement and work on his painting. He noticed Brenda and Lois in the corner of the room with Mikkos in Brenda's lap. Brenda did her best to calm an agitated Mikkos.

"Are you responsible for the precious little Burberry tie?" Lois yanked at Mikkos' tie.

"This whole ensemble is me."

"I think Mikkos reminds me of Sonny. Are we sure he's not a Corinthos?" Lois asked.

Robert walked over and kneeled down to Mikkos. "Damn right he's not a Corinthos. He's 100% badass Scorpio! We'll overlook that whole Cassadine mess. I can't wait to tell you the story of when Luke Spencer and I stopped your grandfather Mikkosavich from freezing the world." He raised his glass of liquor. "Long live the Scorpios!"

"Jesus." Lois groaned.

Robert put his arm around Franco. "You look like you want to escape Mate."

"Not at all. Though I admit to being a tad bit uncomfortable."

Anna walked over. "Why?"

Franco glanced at Mikkos. "He just doesn't look happy."

Kevin joined the discussion. "He's a baby. He probably knows one person in this room. Don't take it personally."

"What about the wagon?" Anna asked. "Why don't you go over and offer to take him for a ride?"

Franco perked up. "Would that be ok? It's not very cold. I'd like to take him out if I could."

Kevin grew uneasy as he glanced at Anna.

"Of course you can." Anna said.

Just as much as Franco wanted to escape, Robin wanted to as well. She tried to focus on Emma enjoying her bounty of gifts that Grandpa Robert showered on her but Robin couldn't get her mind off of Franco and the problems that he caused for her relationships with people closest to her namely Sam and Jason.

"Mrs. Robin Scorpio Drake. When are you joining a Nurses' Ball meeting?" Lucy hovered over Robin sitting by the Christmas tree. She counted on her fingers. "That's like next week. Eeek!"

"Still can't convince Nikolas to move it from Wyndemere?" Robin asked. "He was saying something about orgies. I don't know. I think he was on drugs."

Lucy sat down on the floor with Robin and Emma. "I gave in…to Wyndemere not the orgies. Let's guess what is the worst thing that could happen at Wyndemere on New Year's Eve?"

Brenda and Lois went over to Lucy, Robin, and Emma.

"I was at Wyndemere on Christmas Eve and I had a great time. Nikolas had snow and roses and I was serenaded. Give Wyndemere a chance. He's so excited about this." Brenda pleaded.

Franco buckled Mikkos into his wagon and made sure the little boy was secured. "Ready for a ride Buddy?" Franco jumped up to his feet and pulled the wagon down the driveway. "Check out the scenery. I love the woods."

Mikkos broke out of his upset disposition and held on to the sides of the wagon. He enjoyed the wind whirling through his hair. He even managed a giggle or two as the movement swirled in his belly.

Franco continued through the woods. As the days were shorter, the night started to descend onto the trees. He pulled the wagon deeper and deeper into the woods whistling along the way and only stopping on occasion to show Mikkos a bird or a bug or a flower.

Back at the cottage Kevin constantly checked his watch as the rest of the guests found themselves engrossed in their libations. He went over to Brenda. "Maybe you can relate to me right now."

"Yea. You were checking your watch too. He's been gone for about half an hour." Brenda whispered.

"Alexis is my patient and anything bad happens to that baby and I feel responsible."

"You know I understand." Brenda looked past Kevin at Anna engaged in a game of darts with Patrick. "I'll look for them."

Franco stopped the wagon and decided to get in with Mikkos scrunching his long legs inside. "Listen to the sound of the wind. I love to just sit outside at night no matter the weather."

"Protect your Queen Franco."

Franco turned his head seeing Helena approach him in the night. He quickly gathered Mikkos into his arms and got out of the wagon.

"I've missed you." Helena drew nearer not sure how Franco would receive her. "You have almost done all that Faison and I brought you here to do, but you've disappointed me as well."

"I don't understand." Franco stuttered.

"I asked you to get rid of Natasha and what did you do but bring her back to life." Helena frowned and let her eyes wander at Mikkos cowered in Franco's arms.

"What can I do to just leave this all behind? I have a family now. Money? Diamonds? What do you want?"

Helena pointed to Mikkos. "The boy. Hand him over and I'll forget that we ever met."

Franco let out a nervous laugh. "Well that's not gonna work."

Helena took Mikkosavich from Franco's grasp. Mikkos didn't fuss as he recalled Helena's face being one of the first that he saw shortly after he was born. She sang to him in his nursery until Nikolas ordered Helena to leave.

Brenda trekked through the forest. She could hear what sounded like Helena's voice in the distant. She took more cautious steps to not draw attention.

"I can't let you take him!" Franco shouted and pulled a pocket knife from his coat. He held the blade to Helena's face. "Give him back!"

Mikkos started to cry. Brenda could hear him. "Mikkos!"

Franco put the blade away and turned back to the wagon. He didn't know what to do so he snatched Mikkos from Helena's arms and hurried through the woods with both wagon and child in tow.

Brenda and Franco meet halfway.

Brenda could tell that Franco was frazzled. "What happened?"

"Brenda, Helena was in the woods. She wanted me to give Mikkos to her and I told her I couldn't."

Brenda took Mikkos still upset. "Where is his tie?"

"What tie?"

"He was wearing a tie before he left."

"Shit." Franco patted his pocket and searched the wagon. "I don't know. Can it be replaced? Maybe it fell when we were walking through the woods. I mean it's just a tie. No big deal right?"

Brenda sighed. "No. Maybe next time we should do the buddy system."

"Yea. Good idea."

Brenda started towards the house calming Mikkos by bouncing him in her arms.

"Brenda?" Franco pulled the wagon behind him.

"What?" Brenda stopped.

"Can we keep this between us please?"

Brenda could see the desperation in Franco's eyes. "I have to tell someone. I'll mention it to Nikolas. He's pretty reasonable when it comes to you. Deal?"

"Deal." France forced a smile.

* * *

><p>Lorenzo was close on his painting. He decided he'd spend a quiet Christmas night in his art studio doing what he could to finish it. He performed his usual pre-painting ritual of removing his jewelry and changing into clothes that he didn't mind messing up a bit. Once he felt ready to paint, he pulled out his photo album of pictures—all of them of Natasha. He wanted different perspectives and smiles to color his portrait. He even thought of flying back to Malibu to bring back the painting over his fireplace of her that caught Franco's eye.<p>

Before he could get started he heard a knock on his door. "Ughhhh. Who is it? This is not a good time." He slammed the photo album closed. He didn't get a response to his question so pulled out his gun hidden in a lockbox before answering the door. He flung the door open and jumped out of skin at the sight of Natasha holding the hand of Lila Rae. He ran back to the lockbox and put his gun away. "Why didn't you answer when I said who is it?" He made sure the box was closed and out of Lila Rae's sight.

"Sometimes I just don't want to do what you ask." Natasha placed her hand on Lila Rae's head. "I brought a gift."

Lorenzo was suspicious. "Does Skye know that she's here?"

"Alexis doesn't read the Bible but I do. An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. A daughter for a daughter. Skye stole mine so why can't I steal hers?"

Lorenzo bent over to talk to Lila Rae. "Sweetheart, can you go over to where you see all those paints in the corner so I can talk to Natasha alone?"

"Sure." Lila Rae obeyed and went to the corner.

Natasha flashed Lorenzo an uninhibited smile oblivious to any wrongdoing. "What?"

All Lorenzo could do was rest his hands on his hips and attempt to not lose his temper. "Natasha, I'm getting blamed for this. By now it's discovered that Lila Rae is missing and I will be implicated."

Natasha shook her finger at him. "See what happens when you establish yourself as a professional kidnapper. You Alcazar boys don't know your boundaries. Two things can happen here. I can return the child and just pretend we went for a little walk or you can just thank me for this blessed opportunity to tell Miss Lila Rae what a bitch her mother is." She looked over at Lila Rae poking in Lorenzo's paints. "She was about the same age as I was when Helena dug her claws into me and convinced me that the sky was made of diamond- encrusted rain. But the only way to get those diamonds was a storm of blood."

Lorenzo looked back at Lila Rae. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking someone needs to die."

"Yes. You're right but I can't be involved and neither can you." He grunted. "I can not believe I give a shit about you considering what you did to my brother."

"He fell off of the balcony. He should've sprouted his wings much sooner. All I did was nudge him a little."

Lorenzo wanted to take his hands and choke her but he knew she was right in a roundabout way. They both lost someone special to them. Luis took her sister and Natasha took his brother. Their lives were one big eye for an eye. He dug deep inside of himself knowing he had to do the right thing. "I will take Lila Rae back to the Q's. I will tell them that I had a lapse in judgment and that it will never happen again."

Natasha smirked. "You really know how to ruin a girl's fun don't you?"

"Was this some of kind of test?" While he was used to dealing with Natasha something about her felt complete.

Natasha went over to Lorenzo's covered painting. "I'll come back. I realize you haven't had the opportunity to use me as your muse. I've been less than cooperative and for that I apologize. There's this part of me that finds myself repressed."

"Repressed?" Lorenzo's curiosity was breached. "That's an understatement. There's something different about you. It's daunting but I like it. Will Alexis be bailing me out of jail tonight…just to be on the safe side?"

Natasha turned to him. "The fact that you even know that there's a difference makes me love you even more than I already do. Hopefully Alexis won't be showing up anytime soon."

* * *

><p>"Checkmate my friend." Gallos took a puff of his cigar and blew the smoke over A.J's head.<p>

The two of them spent Christmas night brooding over a game of chess in the dining room. A.J. reset the board and spun it around. "I want black this time."

"Haha! Bet on black. That's quite alright. You are the guest." Gallos yielded the move to A.J. "Would you like a vial of vodka? I brought some back from my trip."

A.J. was focused on the game. "No. I don't drink."

"Ridiculous." Gallos snapped his fingers. "We will be drinking."

Ms. Lansbury went into the room with a tray full of tall shot glasses filled with vodka. Gallos handed one to A.J.

"Please." Gallos held one up for himself.

"I really don't drink." A.J. placed the full glass back onto the tray.

"May I get a pot of tea for you Master A.J.?" Ms. Lansbury asked.

"I would love that." A.J. pushed the tray towards Gallos and continued to study his next move.

Gallos puffed his cigar. "It's rude to turn down a drink."

'I'd rather be rude than sick. I haven't taken a drink in years. I'd like to keep it that way. But I do apologize for being rude."

Despite his annoyance, Gallos retained his charm and waited patiently as A.J. plotted out his move.

Brenda rushed into the room. She thought her eyes were deceiving her. "What in the hell? A.J."

A.J. hopped up thinking he blew it but Brenda wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight. "Brenda…you shouldn't know I'm here."

"Yea. I get it." Brenda pulled away. She looked over at Gallos staring at both of them wondering what the conversation was about. "My lips are sealed. We have to catch up. I'm curious to know where the hell you been all of these years."

"The Cassadines are vampires I tell you." Gallos boisterous voice colored the reunion. "They don't die. They multiply. It pays to be a friend of the House of Cassadine." He tossed back a glass of vodka. "Drink with me Ms. Barrett. I'm disappointed to hear that you're leaving not only ASEC but modeling. There will never be a face more beautiful to grace my parties."

"I have more important things to worry about."

A.J. touched Brenda's arm. "I heard about your son. I'm very sorry. I know Spencer is heartbroken as well. I took him horse riding today."

"Where is Nikolas?" Brenda asked.

Gallos chuckled. "Being a spoiled brat. He's angry because the woman he loves neglected him on Christmas day." He pointed his cigar at Brenda. "He's been stomping around Wyndemere and barking orders to the staff about this ball of his coming about. He is his father's son when he's trying hard not to be."

* * *

><p>Ethan knew how to throw a party. All he needed was his "boys" and a fresh liquor shipment to take his mind off of all that was wrong in his world. He even decided to throw on a tuxedo to make it all festive. He pressed his phone to his ear. "So I get to gab with your machine. Maybe I'm just feeling a little vulnerable at the moment but I just…"<p>

"Would you like to start your message again?" Was all Ethan heard on the other side. He stared blankly at his phone and tossed it onto the bar.

Johnny, Spinelli, and Michael all arrived at the Haunted Star. Johnny didn't waste time tinkering with Luke's blue collection.

"I hate Christmas. But I love the Blues." He picked out an album and placed the record on the player. "Have you thought of making this place permanent with live music?"

Michael strolled over to the Johnny. "I'm learning to appreciate the Blues myself. Speaking of…what's wrong with The Jackal?"

Spinelli laid his head down on the poker table in a world of hurt from his quandary.

"Man down!" Johnny slapped his hands on Spinelli's shoulder. "What's your trouble?"

Ethan brought over a bottle of whiskey. "Drown them my friend." He sat down next to Spinelli. "I'll drink with you."

"I'm in." Michael sat down still on his romantic high.

Spinelli's face was flush white. Not usually one to drink, he took the bottle of whiskey and poured it down his throat until Ethan grabbed the bottle. "Slow it down Mate. You look like you murdered someone."

"Darth Alcazar has given me a task that I can not fulfill. This will be my last Christmas. May I rest in peace next to Georgie Jones The Loyal Little Sister, My Faithful Friend…"

"Shut up!" Johnny dropped down into a chair. "What do you need? I'll do it. I could use some dirty work. I'm feeling a little soft."

"It can not be discussed in front of the Young Sir." Spinelli muttered.

Michael was offended. "I'm a part of this group too. I got my hands dirty last week with Johnny. What's the big deal?"

Natasha went down the stairs of the Haunted Stars and the boys stood. "All Hail the Queen!" They shouted.

Ethan buttoned his tux a bit surprised to see her. "What brings you here Goddess Mother?"

"All in one place." Natasha went over to Spinelli. "Why so serious? I overheard Darth Alcazar needs something from you. Whatever you do for Alcazar you do for me."

"What does that mean?" Johnny asked. "I don't work for Alcazar."

"You don't?" Natasha asked.

"Not directly." Johnny sat back down. "I'm a business and Alcazar needs services that I can provide. But I only answer to Johnny Zacharra."

"Until I say otherwise." Natasha focused on Michael. "Young Sir and I discussed what I needed."

"We sure did." Michael happily swayed on the hind legs of his chair.

"Don't take your little infraction from earlier to heart. You're not man enough for me." Natasha said.

"Whoa." Ethan and Johnny both wanted to hide under the table.

Michael was unmoved. "Ok. You want to keep it between us. I understand. We'll talk later."

"What I want from all of you is the money that I've paid you." Natasha paced between them.

Their eyes fell on each other not sure what the hell she meant. Ethan raised his hand. "American English please. You paid us to steal money from ELQ which we did…"

"Are still doing…" Spinelli quipped.

"And…." Ethan continued. "Anything else will require additional funds." He stood up. "So what do you want and are you willing to pay the price for it?"

"Of course…" Natasha remained steady. "Money's not an object. I just want the job done. Did I call your bluff Ethan?"

"Not at all." Ethan moved in slight discomfort. "Go ahead. I'll name the price."

"I need you all to be able to confiscate a dead body. I'll give you details of where you can find the body. You'll get rid of it. Capisce?"

"That's it?" Johnny stood up. "Hide a body? I can do that. Whose body?"

"I won't say. The body will be wrapped so you won't know who it is. I don't want any of you suspected. So if you don't know who the body belongs to how can you admit any wrongdoing?"

"And what if we're caught?" Ethan asked.

"I know good legal counsel. As I said to Young Sir, do not speak unless you're spoken to. And even then ensure that your counsel is available. Johnny, this would be a good time to see Alcazar as an ally and not just a business proposition. He's a wonderful attorney."

"And so are you." Michael went over to Natasha. "I'm really concerned about this plan. If you're giving up practicing law that means you're planning to get caught. I won't let that happen."

Natasha touched Michael's cheek. "You're so sweet. I'm not going to get caught. I just have no interest in arguing other people's problems in court. And all of you look like squealers. I don't have the patience for it. We're all guilty of something aren't we?"

Spinelli groaned and rested his face back on the table.

Ethan knew what was going down. He could barely look her in the eye. "If that's the case, is murder really necessary? Can't we just hug it out?"

Natasha inhaled and poked Ethan in the chest. "I smell fresh rat."

"Me?" Ethan stepped back. "It's not about being a rat. It's about being smart."

"Are you implying that I'm dumb?" Natasha started to physically back Ethan into the bar.

"No." He threw up his hands. "I'll discuss a price with the guys and send the proposal in the morning."

Natasha singed her stare into his frightened psyche. "Now you're just placating me. I don't like that either. Either you're in or you're not. Too bad you know too much so I guess that means you're in. I'll have to pay whatever you ask and you don't have much of a choice."

When Natasha left the Haunter Star, all of them were afraid to even move. Their place of male-bonding had been destroyed with the dark force of Natasha in just an in and out whiff of her perfume still lingering in the air. Even Michael was feeling the regret in her kiss.

"What the f*ck was that?" Johnny asked. "I mean I liked it but I hated it too. It's not beneath me to hide a dead body for a sister but…"

"I'm not in." Ethan stuffed his hands in his pockets and dropped his eyes to the ground.

"You're not what?' Spinelli finally lifted his head. "You don't have a choice. We signed up for this a year ago. You thought it was going to be as easy as stealing money? I can do that in my sleep. Buck up Mate." He angrily grabbed his coat ran out of the Haunted Star.

_Spinelli rushed in and was taken aback by the guest list. "Ok. I'm not sure how to read this room. Young Sir?"_

_Michael picked up the vodka and handed it to Spinelli. "I guess we might as well indulge."_

_Nikolas walked back in and clapped his hands together to get their attention. "I think everyone is here. As Alexis told you, once the doors close, you're in no matter what. No backing out."_

_"Can you tell us why we're here first? You owe us at least that much." Ethan asked._

_"You all are a part of a master plan to catch Franco."_

_Spinelli headed towards the door, but was strong-armed by Nikolas._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Nikolas asked._

_Spinelli gave up and sat down._

_"That's not what Alexis told me." Ethan said. "Not that I'm against hunting down serial killers, but embezzlement sounds a bit more classy and I invested heavily in this tux."_

_Michael raised his hand. "And I'm just supposed to be her intern so maybe I'm not supposed to be here. Is Alexis around?"_

_"Well I got nothing but time." Johnny sat down next to Spinelli and continued to drink up the vodka shots._

_Nikolas pulled the double doors closed and the mood of the room collectively dropped to doom._

_Nikolas began. "The Cassadine family is lacking the necessary financial resources to continue. Catching Robert Frank aka Franco, which I know you all want to do, is merely a means to whet your appetites. There is financial compensation involved to all of you if we're able to gain access to all of the Cassadine assets that have been taken from us over the years. I believe each of you was offered a million dollars to start. I'm going to ask my friend Spinelli here to set up offshore accounts for you to be able to access your money undetected."_

_Motivated by money, slowly and one by one, each invited guest found their own corner to sit and sulk._

Natasha wasn't finished. She sent a text to Lorenzo to meet her back at the warehouse. As she looked up she could see Helena not far.

"Natasha!" Helena signaled for her to wait.

The one weakness that Natasha couldn't hide was her fear of Helena. Alexis was indifferent to Helena and credited her separation from the Cassadines with how she was able to cope with Helena's existent. But as Alexis told Dr. Collins, Natasha revered Helena and all that she was able to achieve as a Teflon Queen. Nothing ever stuck to Helena though everyone knew she was almost always responsible.

Helena dug in her purse and held up Mikkosavich's tiny Burberry tie. "Your son is an absolute Doll. He and I bonded at the cottage. Franco brought Mikkosavich to me. And the boy responded quite well. It was as if we were old friends."

Natasha snatched the tie from Helena's hand.

"Natasha, there's no point in threatening me. I know the next words that will come out of your mouth. I will always have access to Mikkosavich Alexander as long as Franco is alive. You stole Nikolas from Stavros and Stavros has every right to steal Mikkosavich Alexander from you. So what are you going to do about it?"

Natasha folded the tie. "Thank you for returning the tie. I would hate for Brenda's gift to go missing."

Helena furrowed her brow. It was a response she wasn't expecting so she decided to drop it at that leaving Natasha alone on the docks stewing in her already boiled blood.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

**Christmas Day Part III**

Sonny was determined to not do Christmas the same way he did Thanksgiving. He wanted to be surrounded by all of his children, his father, and the woman that he loved. He fell short as he spent most of his morning sending Max and Milo on multiple errand runs and blowing up Alexis' phone to no response from her.

"Max!" Sonny caught Max on his way out. "You seen Alexis?"

"Nope Boss." Max hurried out the door trying his best to fulfill every one of Sonny's demands.

"Milo!" Sonny grabbed Milo's collar. "Find Alexis."

"She was at the Q's. I saw her car there earlier." Milo didn't give Sonny time to react before running from his clutches.

Luke walked in. "Corinthos you are going to love the piece."

Sonny flipped through his phone. "It would be great if I could find the woman I plan to give it to so we can make sure it fits." He put the phone to his ear. "Dante, I want to put an APB out on Alexis."

Dante walked in confused. "Merry Christmas. Alexis isn't missing. I ran into her on the docks."

Sonny hung up his phone. "What's she doing on the docks?"

"She was waiting for Lorenzo." Dante shrugged his shoulders.

Sonny couldn't take his eyes off of Dante. "You joking with me right?"

"If you want me to be?" Dante said.

Luke cleared his throat and pulled out a cigar. "I'm going out to your deck to smoke this. You can join me."

"Skye is out there." Sonny pointed towards the door. "She stumbled in here drunk as a skunk. Fix that please. I'm not having any drama today."

Kristina and Molly ran into the family room with Spencer trailing behind them. "Merry Christmas!"

Sonny picked up Spencer. "My favorite nephew."

"He's your only nephew." Molly said. "Thanks for the books Uncle Sonny. You really know what a girl likes don't you?"

Sonny smiled. "I'm really trying. I can not wait until your brother and sister get here so I can let you all in on a piece of news."

"News?" Kristina asked. "What's this about?"

"Does it have anything to do with you looking for Alexis?" Dante asked.

Sonny put Spencer back down on the ground and tried to hide his own face turning red. "Well…kind of." He looked towards the door as Sam and Jason arrived. "Yes. You guys made it. Where is Michael? Mike is in the kitchen so if we get Michael I got all I need."

Luke found Skye passed out in one of Sonny's lawn chairs. He poked at her still body. "Damn. I guess I was wrong. You can't handle your liquor."

Skye woke up to the smell of Luke's smoke in her face. "What do you want?"

"I get it. Christmas sucks ass Dollface but don't you have a little one with a Barbie Ice Cream Machine you could be putting together?"

Skye sat up in the chair. "I think I miss Lorenzo."

"F*ck." Luke tossed his cigar out into the woods. "Why can't you and Corinthos have a nice passionate rump in the sack? He can forget about Alexis and you can forget about Lorenzo."

"What's your problem?"

"I know something that neither one of you knows. And damnit if I didn't just give a little bit of a shit about Natasha, I'd spill my guts. Can you shine a turd? If you can, send me your methods." Luke sat down on the cold deck floor. "Love stinks. Didn't I say that at Jason and Sam's wedding? Those two are a piece of work I swear."

"Something I should know about my brother's marriage?"

Luke shook his head. "Lots of denial. Or maybe I'm just a pessimist and what I see as denial is really just keeping it together."

"What did you get your wife for Christmas?"

"A day without me." Luke laughed.

"Didn't work. She's still a Bitch. When Lila Rae woke up this morning, she and Edward were just so adorable playing with all of her toys under the tree. I admit it should have been Lorenzo there with her. I think I'm just amazed that he survived and I'm angry that he didn't bother to contact me. Wouldn't you try?"

"Not if I thought it would cause you any danger. Didn't you order the hit?"

"I supported Jason. And I don't regret that decision. Lorenzo can just be so hotheaded sometimes. There was nothing I could do to stop his reign of terror on Sam."

"Well you should have let him deal with the consequences of killing his own kid. That would teach him a lesson. Lord knows it taught me one after Jake."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo's hand trembled as he and Lila Rae waited for someone to answer the door of the Quartermaine mansion.<p>

"What's wrong?" Lila Rae took his hand in hers.

"What's wrong? There's nothing wrong. It's been a while since I've been here you know."

"Do you like roses? It's like Alice in Wonderland back there."

"I love roses. Do you like tea and scones?" Lorenzo asked.

"Is that like a cupcake?"

"It's exactly like that." Lorenzo was startled when the door finally opened to Monica with an unexpected warmth in her face.

"Come in." Monica opened the door to Lorenzo and Lila Rae.

Lorenzo was humbled to even be allowed inside. He never knew how he would be received at the Q's and not because he owned a good percentage of ELQ but because his son Diego murdered Emily Quartermaine. The blood inadvertently tarnished his hands. But Lila Rae exhibited a comfort in dragging Lorenzo into the mansion hoping to show off Lila's rose garden to her new friend.

"Ms. Alice!" Lila Rae called out.

Alice walked out from the kitchen. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we have a tea party in the rose garden Ms. Monica?" Lila Rae hopped around Monica hoping for a yes.

"As you can see it's not my house. It belongs to Lila Rae." Monica said. "If Lorenzo is up for it?"

Lorenzo checked his watch. "It's kind of getting a little late. I guess if the tea is decaf, I can have a cup or two."

"Can I help Ms. Alice?" Lila Rae rushed to the kitchen.

"Of course you can." Alice winked at Lorenzo before heading to the kitchen.

Lorenzo's phone buzzed in his pocket. He read the message multiple times wondering if his eyes were deceiving him.

"Is there something wrong? I can tell Lila Rae this is a bad time if you need to leave." Monica said.

"Uh, I guess my muse can wait. Something about being naked in heaven." He slipped his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry. TMI."

"Just a little." Monica smiled. "Are you working on a painting?"

"Yes. I am." Lorenzo grew uneasy. "Where is Skye?"

"I'd rather not talk about Skye. Where did you find Lila Rae?"

"Uh..." Lorenzo scratched his head. "I had a lapse in judgment. I lied to Natasha..."

"Who?"

"I'm sorry. I call Alexis by her birth name. I lied and told her that Skye and I made an agreement on Lila Rae so she brought her to my place. I figured I should start the new year off right and bring her back here. No more kidnapping for me." Unlike dealing with Tracy and Ned, he felt a bit of respect for Monica. "Have I ever properly given my condolences to you on your loss of Emily? It's weighed heavily on my heart."

"She loved Christmas so today is difficult. Thanksgiving seems to be our holiday. But Emily loved this one."

"I don't deserve Lila Rae or Sam. I'm so blessed to see them both alive. Sam adores her little sister and I can see Lila Rae feels the same about Sam." Lorenzo pulled his phone out again. "I think I'll invite Sam and Alana to tea."

* * *

><p>Sonny put his arm around Jason and pulled him in to him. "Thanks for coming over."<p>

"No problem. I'm guessing this is good news?" Jason asked.

Michael ran in clueless as to why he was called to the Greystone. "Can we make this quick?" He went over to Sonny and Jason.

Jason stared at Michael. "What do you have going on tonight?"

"I got stuff to do." Michael went over to Mike and Dante.

"Ok." Sonny clapped his hands. "I brought everyone here to make an announcement. As you know I've had a lot on my mind. After Brenda left me I had a hard time. I didn't think for a minute I could fall in love again."

Knowing what was going to pour from Sonny's lips, Sam couldn't be more interested if she tried. She moved to back of the room to answer her phone as Luke and Skye made it back inside.

Sonny continued. "I've thought long and hard about this. When Alexis and the girls moved into the Greystone after Alexis offered to carry Mikkosavich for Jason and Sam, I think it gave us an opportunity to get to know each other again."

Michael's ears tuned in.

"Even though Alexis moved out after we had a disagreement, I came to realize that I refused to let Brenda go and it wasn't fair to Alexis. Brenda's always been an important part of my life and I never wanted to know heartbreak like that again, but Alexis helped me understand where I went wrong." Sonny looked at Dante. "Thank you, Dante, for coming over Thanksgiving and trying to drill into my head how difficult I can be."

Dante averted his eyes to the ground.

"When I dove into that pool to try to save Alec, I learned a lesson that day about what's most important. All of you in this room are important to me. Including you Jason."

Jason crossed his arms not completely open to accepting the gesture.

"I know you didn't get it when I asked but I offered to adopt Mikkosavich not to hurt you but to smooth things over with the situation. None of us were thrilled by the outcome. And the last thing I wanted was for any of us to harbor any anger about this Franco guy or do something stupid." Sonny looked at Michael. "I care about all of you but I didn't want to go through another Claudia Zacharra disaster again."

"Amen to that." Dante said.

"Alexis and I have, in light of trying to be supportive parents to all of our children, come to realize that we've got to be a united front. So that is why on New Year's Eve, I am asking Alexis to marry me."

Collective gasps filled the room.

"Oh Brother." Sam muttered. She went over to Jason and whispered in his ear. "Sonny, I gotta go. Congratulations." She ran out of the Greystone.

"What's wrong with her?" Sonny asked.

"She is Alcazar's kid Corinthos." Luke interjected. "A little insensitive don't you think?"

"That wasn't my intention." Sonny said.

Jason started towards the door. "Thanks for inviting me to be a part of this. It's getting late and Alana is at the Q's." He quickly left the room.

"And you said Diane knows how to clear out a joint." Luke joked.

Sonny stretched out his arms. "Can I get a hug from my girls?"

Molly hopped up and hugged Sonny. "I love you Uncle Sonny. You're the reason I've had the best Christmas in a long time." 

Sonny looked at Kristina sitting on the couch a bit in shock. "Uh, Miss Text Messages? You not happy about this?"

Kristina stood up and grabbed her coat. "I need to process this. I mean I'm happy about it but your marriages never work. Can't you be like Brad and Angelina? They've got like ten kids and a promise ring. Who needs more than that?"

Sonny rubbed his forehead and turned to Michael. He could see the steam coming from Michael's ears as his face was red with fury. He noticed Michael balling up his fists on both of his hands. "You got something to say to me Michael?"

"Outside." Michael trounced through the remaining crowd to the deck.

Sonny followed Michael outside. "What is your problem Son? You've given me nothing but attitude all night."

"I'm in love with her!" Michael shouted. "And I guarantee she'll say no to your proposal!"

Sonny touched Michael's shoulder. "Calm down."

Michael jerked his arm away. "I'm not calming down. This is your biggest problem. You're so clueless to everyone's feelings."

"What do you want from me Michael?"

"How about you bother to call me and ask how I'm doing? How I'm handling being raped in prison? You don't ask me about therapy but I guess I have to be a drama queen falling over drunk to get your attention. You're ashamed of me!"

"Michael!" Sonny yelled with a stern voice. "Where is this coming from? When have I ever said anything like that?"

"You don't have to say it. You just don't talk about it all. But Alexis gets me. Even though I know she doesn't want to discuss things with me, she listens to me. She teaches me things."

"You're her intern Michael. That's it. Nothing more."

"She kissed me." Michael stood tall.

"When?" Sonny rubbed his chin.

"Today at the Q's. When I went to visit her in Greece, she told me that it was possible that something could happen between us."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "I don't believe that for a minute."

"Well believe it. Because it happened. You know why Jason hauled ass out of here? Because he saw us. Just ask him. Ask my mom why she asked Jason to confront Alexis about me. Because something is there. You had her once and you lost her because you're a jackass that doesn't care about anybody but yourself!"

Sonny remained calm as Dante walked outside to the deck. Dante went over to Michael. "Dude, let me take you home. You totally got an audience in there. Thank God your sisters left already." Dante said quietly.

"Dante, that's probably a good idea." Sonny broke out a smile. "Michael, we can discuss this later. You've brought up a lot of stuff and opened some wounds. And I'm not mad. But you need to know, I will be asking Alexis to be my wife with or without your support, Son."

* * *

><p>Brenda looked everywhere that she wasn't in fear of her life to go in search for Nikolas. She decided to take up the stairs to the highest level of Wyndemere to the ballroom. Though heat was supposed to rise to the top there was a frigid chill that swarmed through the hall. She went to the double doors of the ballroom and opened them to a massive empty room with windows made of stained glass. She peaked out of one of the windows to see the lights of Port Charles glowing in the distance. Brenda ran her hand along the wall until she found a light switch. She flicked on the lights that didn't seem to do much to bring the place to life.<p>

"Why are you in here?"

Brenda swiftly turned to Nikolas. "Hey. I was looking for you." She noticed his clothes were disheveled and his eyes looked as if he had been crying. "What happened?"

"I changed my mind." Nikolas went over to the light switch and shut down the lights.

Brenda moved towards the window so she could see him. "Is this room off limits?"

Nikolas took a couple of pronounced steps and stopped in his tracks. "She was right here. This is where I held her body in my arms. I had asked her to marry me that night."

"Emily?"

Nikolas plopped down in the floor. "I can't do it. I'm canceling the Nurses' Ball. I don't want to disappoint Robin but I saw Emily today and she told me it would be a bad idea. She said that to me before she died. She didn't think the Black & White Ball was a good idea. I was having terrible blackouts and fits of rage. I thought I killed her."

"But you didn't." Brenda got down on the floor and crawled over to him. "You didn't kill her. I know Emily. She was like a little sister to me. I know she died loving you. You have to do this. You have to do it for Robin."

"I changed my mind about asking you to marry me." Nikolas lifted his head to glance at Brenda.

"Huh?" Brenda stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe I forgot the curse I put on myself by asking Emily to marry me that night. I thought about it today. I know you don't like diamonds so I thought about pearls. I was going to call Laura and get advice from her about it since she knows you. Maybe not being able to pick out the ring is a sign that I shouldn't even bother to ask."

Brenda was endeared by his vulnerable stature. "I didn't think I could fall in love with someone after loving Sonny and Jax as much as I did and kind of still do. But being with you is seriously like a fairytale."

"Until the dark Prince shows up. Helena did a number on me." Nikolas lay down on the floor and studied the paintings of angels in the ceiling.

"What's up there?" Brenda asked lying down next to him.

"Angels in heaven." Nikolas rested his head on his hands and just watched the circle of angels that moved around in his head.

"What happened to my sand and sun?"

"There's a sauna room. I can have sand shipped from Greece."

Brenda laughed. "I was joking. I'll settle for chocolate mousse."

Nikolas looked at his watch. "What time is it in Paris right now? We can just go. You would say no wouldn't you?"

Brenda lifted her head. "To Paris? What girl says no to Paris?"

"No. To my marriage proposal?"

"If you proposed to me with a diamond, I would say no."

"So what should I give you?"

"If you can be creative, you can have me for better or for worse. But I have to totally be head over heels in love with it. If I'm not feeling it, I'm saying no." Brenda flashed him a sly grin. "And I agree to no Nurses' Ball proposal please. I don't want to overshadow Stone and Robin's day."

"You seem to have faith in my abilities."

"I know you wish you could have done more to save Emily and Alec. But remember all of the obstacles that you have overcome. You're a Cassadine and you know things could be a lot worse for you."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo was in heaven. In Lila's rose garden on a mild Christmas night, he was surrounded by his girls, Sam, Alana, and Lila Rae. And Lila Rae wanted her tea party done her way with a little table, little chairs, little teacups, and little plates. Lorenzo held up his tea cup for a toast balancing Alana in his arms. "I didn't imagine that I'd end my Christmas graced by such beauty."<p>

Sam tried her best to enjoy the moment as blissfully as her father but Sonny's announcement weighed heavily on her. The only ray of light was watching Lorenzo interact with Alana and Lila Rae as if he was a pro. "You should own a daycare." She stared at him with wonder and wishing she could have experienced tea parties with Lorenzo when she was the girls' ages.

"I'm a hit with Mikkos' playgroups." Lorenzo picked up his phone buzzing on the table. "Sorry Ladies. Allow me to be rude for a moment." His eyes bugged from his head. "Wow. She isn't playing."

"What are you looking at?" Sonny got up and peaked over his shoulder. She slapped her hand to her mouth. "Is that my mother?" She grabbed the phone. "Why is my mother sending you scandalous pictures?"

"Natasha has been blowing up my phone. Lila Rae, let's start wrapping this tea party up."

"Is Santa here tomorrow too?" Lila Rae blew on her hot tea. "You have to put together my corvette. Santa forgot and Grandpa Edward can't see. He'll lose the screws and it'll fall apart."

Sam laughed. "If it gets Lorenzo home sooner, I'll put your corvette together." She massaged Lorenzo's shoulders. "I would hate for you to miss out on your Natasha special."

Lorenzo continued to look at his phone. "I don't know what came over her."

"It just makes me confused about tonight." Sam said.

"Confused about what?" Lorenzo put down his phone.

"Sonny is proposing to Alexis on New Year's Eve. I didn't want to tell you but I don't understand what's going on with my mom. She's not herself."

"Sam, I think I know what might be going on."

"How is that going to work? How did this even happen that the both of you are proposing to my mom?"

"You've never been torn before?"

"Honestly, it's hard to say I haven't. Don't make me explain how I've been torn. I've found myself attracted to someone that I can never be with. This could only end terribly for the both of you."

Lorenzo's heart sank. He knew Sam was right and he was determined that he would go back to the warehouse and toss Natasha out of his bed. He even thought of calling Spinelli to find out what the status was on his burning request. Instead he cradled Alana resting in his arms and exhausted from her first Christmas. Lila Rae finished her tea and ran inside only to return dragging a large box with her toy corvette inside. Sam helped Lila Rae start the process by carefully laying out the pieces.

"What did you want for Christmas aiside from Natasha?" Sam asked Lorenzo.

After a moment of thought it hit him. "I was on the docks on Christmas Eve just wishing upon a starry night. Skye asked me how I'd be spending my Christmas. I told her one day I'd like to spend it surrounded by my children. And here you all are. I really could not have asked for a better day."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Anna found all of the files that she could regarding Project Orpheus: Top Secret. She could hear footsteps moving towards the office but she kept searching until she knew she had the last of anything connected to the project.

"Agent Devane. You needed to see me." Agent Bates waited at the door to be invited into Mac's office.

"Follow me." Anna grabbed up the files and rushed back to her office with Agent Bates trailing behind her. "Close the door." She dumped the files onto her desk. "Didn't think I would need you huh?"

"I admit I'm a bit surprised. I was thinking I was just going to be stuck with security detail for the Nurses' Ball. Can I get your guys to submit their requests for back up today?"

"The Nurses' Ball is the least of my concern." Anna handed Agent Bates the files. "Project Orpheus."

"I've heard of it."

"The short version is that my wonderful ex created the research behind this project. I didn't know whether to kiss him or kill him."

"What I know of the project was that Dr. Hayward was able to raise the dead. But was the project a success?"

"It was. And as soon as it was discovered, David took a lot of heat for it. I advised him to turn all of his research over to authorities immediately."

"What was his reasoning behind the research?"

"David's a passionate man. He's lost of a lot people that he wasn't willing to let go of, namely, our daughter. To this day, he blames himself for Leora's death. She died of heart failure and he's a cardiologist. Do that math."

"You love men with a God complex I see. Why are you bringing this up now?"

"I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was leftover anxiety about how Franco would be on Christmas Day with Mikkos."

"Seemed to go off without a hitch."

"It did. Franco was happy. I'm happy. I don't know that Alexis is going to be more open but I can only hope to get through to her. I saw David yesterday and he said that Faison contacted him about Project Orpheus."

"This is right up Helena and Faison's alley. Damn. That means Faison is making some kind of move. Do we know his last whereabouts?"

Lucky knocked on Anna's door. "Agent Devane. It's Lucky."

Anna dumped the files into her desk drawer. "Come in Lucky."

Lucky walked into the office. "You needed to see me about the Nurses' Ball?"

Agent Bates looked at Anna. "I think our perfect guy just showed up."

"I don't know about that." Anna said.

"It's perfect. Lucky, you were a direct target of Faison correct?"

Lucky could sense he walked into something more important than just a typical meeting. "I was kidnapped. Faison set my room on fire as a diversion and kidnapped me. He and Helena held and subjected me to a little mind control. They pinned it all on Jason so my dad blamed him for my "murder". Helena later clued my dad in that I was alive."

"You were programmed with the Ice Princess?" Agent Bates asked.

"I was. Are we still discussing Franco?"

"Lucky how would you feel about signing on for catching Faison?" Anna asked.

Lucky's eyes lit up. "You're joking right? I'm down for whatever. What's my assignment?"

Agent Bates pondered for a moment. "He needs a partner. Someone not directly involved."

Anna smiled. "I'll do what I can. I have my eyes on someone. He turned me down once but maybe I can sweet talk him just a little more."

* * *

><p>Jason stumbled into Jake's early in the morning. There wasn't a soul in sight. He grabbed a pool stick and racked up a solo game. "Coleman!"<p>

"What up Bro!" Coleman walked out.

"Why are you open?"

"Beer for breakfast?"

"Less painful than therapy I guess."

Coleman tossed Jason a beer. "I'm doing inventory. I'm listening. The Mrs. busting your balls?"

"Nope." Jason took his first shot. "Her mother is killing me."

"Even better. Monster-in-law problems are pretty epic."

Jason leaned on the stick. "No. I wish it was like that."

Coleman went over to the pool table and joined Jason's game. "What Bro? Did you sleep with her?"

"Let's just say she's knocked up but it wasn't me."

"Ok. You need my blood?"

Jason stood up. "You got to be joking. Don't tell me you slept with her too?"

"Alexis is hot. I'll claim it if you want."

"No. Sonny or Lorenzo."

Coleman roared with laughter. "I'm Team Corinthos all the way. Corinthos is a certifiable dick when he's got woman problems."

"And Lorenzo is better? That guy is a loose cannon when he's pissed off. His nutjob brother held Brenda hostage on a yacht."

"You poked a sleeping giant with Alcazar."

"He framed Sam for murder and tried to have her killed. We were on the run because of that asshole. But I can't say that in front of Sam. She completely forgot about all of that." Jason finally took his shot.

"We can't choose our parents Morgan. What the hell does Alexis' man problems have to do with you anyway?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I care about her a little bit. Just a little."

* * *

><p>Kevin stared at Sonny in disbelief. "She kissed Michael? Was he serious?"<p>

Sonny tried to remain calm as the revelation finally hit him. "I don't know what to believe."

* * *

><p>Michael couldn't sit still during his session. "Yes. I kissed her. So I lied to my dad just a little. But she didn't resist me. She told me that Natasha would be all about it."<p>

* * *

><p>Kevin furiously wrote his notes before focusing his attention back on Lorenzo. "So you got back to the warehouse and did what?"<p>

"I told Natasha to leave."

"You just kicked her out."

"Sure did. I'm over her."

* * *

><p>Kevin chewed on his pen ready to have a nervous breakdown of his own. At that point, he was willing to just write sedative prescriptions to anybody that walked through the door. "What is your issue again? Is Natasha trying to sleep with you too? You having freaky dreams about her?"<p>

Nikolas was mortified. "She's never tried. Should I be concerned that she might."

* * *

><p>Kevin put down his nub of a pen. "Michael, what else did Natasha say to you. I need to know everything."<p>

"I can't tell you." Michael slumped down on the couch. "I have to protect her. If I tell you you'll blow it."

"Blow what?"

"I've already said too much." Michael stood up and left.

Kevin got up and slammed his door after Michael was out of sight. He picked up his phone. "Alexis, it's Kevin. I need to see you. Please call me back. We really need to talk about proceeding with treatment. If you don't call me back within half an hour, I'm having you committed."

There was a knock at Kevin's door. He hung up the call. "Come in."

Sam poked her head inside. "I'm a little early."

Kevin went to his desk to check his book. "I forgot I was seeing you today. It's out first session."

"Is this a bad time?"

Kevin checked his phone. "Do you mind if I leave in the middle of the session if I get an emergency from a patient?"

"No problem."

"Have a seat." Kevin offered Sam the couch. "I apologize. It's in your best interest that I deal with this other patient. Go ahead."

Sam took a seat. "I'm doing ok. I handled Mikkos spending Christmas with Franco pretty well."

"I was there."

"You were?"

"Yes. Mikkos was a bit traumatized at first but it helped having Brenda and Robin there. He warmed up a little as the day transpired."

"Do you think Franco is sincere?"

Kevin relaxed a bit in his chair. "I don't know Sam. I haven't had the chance to really sit alone and talk to Franco. Usually Anna or Robert or Agent Bates is there. And I don't know how honest he is at that point. How did you feel about the meeting we set up while you were in Greece?"

"I had a hunch that something bad happened."

"What upset you the most about what happened?"

"That I cheated on Jason."

"I highly doubt that Jason sees it that way."

"Jason's been great. You won't find a more supportive guy to be in your corner than him. But I used to be stronger than this. I used to not need anyone for anything."

"That's not strong. That's stubborn. If you and Jason can find a way to get beyond this without you feeling like you lost any part of you, than there's nothing wrong with getting a little help from your friends."

"I know I can't ask about my mom but how are things going with her?"

"She's the phone call I'm waiting for. It's a serious situation Sam. In the end you won't like the result but it's the best one for her."

* * *

><p>Natasha was drawn to the pull of the Ice Princess. She fed off of the unstoppable adrenaline of her delusions. Natasha didn't sleep at all the night before which was in line with Helena's programming methods. She barely recognized Kristina in the dining room having breakfast with A.J.<p>

"Mom." Kristina noticed her mother storm through the halls. "She's on a mission."

On a mission she was and Natasha didn't stop until she made it to the Great Room where Gallos was taking a phone call. He hung up as soon as he saw her.

"Natasha! How is it that we didn't cross paths during the holiday?"

Natasha looked up at the Queen Helena. She grabbed a full bottle of Gallos' vodka and pitched it against the painting smashing the bottle of liquor onto the work of art.

Gallos' jaw dropped. "Didn't sleep well?"

Natasha double fisted her next throw tossing bottle after bottle against the painting until she finally busted a hole through the canvas. Stefan could hear the noise from his office. He rushed into the Great Room and grabbed a bottle from Natasha's hands. "Stop!" Stefan shouted. He glanced at Gallos. "Why would you allow her to destroy that painting?"

"I just wanted a catfight." Gallos said.

Natasha wasn't finished with her destruction. She climbed onto the shelf and ripped the fabric of canvas dropping the debris to the floor.

Stefan ran back to his office but he was too late. Helena was there waiting for him. "What do you want?"

Helena shook her head. "Poor Little Natasha. That painting can never be replaced. She will pay for her disobedience."

Kristina and A.J. went to the Great Room hearing the commotion. Natasha took all of her strength to topple what was left of the Queen Helena to the ground. The painting was so massive, Gallos had to nudge Kristina and A.J. to take cover lest it hit them on the tumble to the ground.

Brenda went into room. "Uh, I'm thinking a horse tranquilizer might be an order."

Natasha climbed down and took a fire poker to assist stuffing the broken painting into the fireplace. The burning and crackling of the fire fed her fury.

Nikolas walked in. "Alexis!" He went over to her but met the edge of the fire poker. He backed up. "What's going on Alexis?"

Natasha forced Nikolas back until he silently urged everyone to leave the room.

Stefan kept one eye on Helena while he made his call. "Kevin, I need you at Wyndemere. Natasha is out of control."

"Uncle, please help!" Nikolas was out of breath. "What do you have to do with this?" He approached Helena.

"I'm merely an audience." Helena said with a smile. "If Natasha wants a fight, I will give her a fight. I don't hide behind a painting for long."

Natasha forced everyone outside of the Great Room and closed the double doors on them. She made sure the doors were secure before finding the switch to the secret tunnel. She waited for the wall to open. She entered the dark side and closed the wall again. Darkness succumbed her but she bet on her heightened Cassadine instincts to lead her through the pitch black of her father's creation.

Michael made it to the docks. He debated taking the launch to Wyndemere until his phone rang. He answered it immediately. "Alexis? I'm sorry. Natasha? Where are you? Yea. Sure. I was about to get on the launch. Are you sure? Of course." He swallowed hard. "Of course."

"Yo Michael." Johnny flagged him down. "Can you tell me your dad's schedule?"

Michael slipped his phone back in his pocket. His face turned white. "Why?"

"I just need to know when you expect he'll be at the office."

"Call him and ask him."

Johnny rubbed his hands together. "Can't do that."

Spinelli showed up. "So what's the status?"

Michael looked to both of them. "What are you guys pulling?"

Johnny's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Oh look the Queen is calling." He showed his phone to Michael and Spinelli.

Spinelli took out his buzzing phone as well. "Jesus." His heart stopped.

Helena pushed Stefan and Nikolas from her path. "When the Queen calls, you answer or you pay. I guarantee that Natasha will pay for this threat to my life."

Ethan started to knock on the door of the cottage. He checked his phone but decided to ignore Natasha's call. He knocked on the door until Franco opened it. "Is Robert around?"

Franco allowed Ethan inside. "Nope. He and Anna are both at the station. How was your Christmas?"

"Could have been better. Spent it with the guys. Yours?"

"Best I could have asked for."

Ethan's phone rang again. "Yea. Luke."

"Son!" Luke shouted in the phone. "Get over to the Haunted Star. I've got two diamonds that will make you smile. One blue and the other blood red."

"You know I love a good diamond." Ethan smiled.

"I got Sam on the way." Luke watched Robert walk down the stairs. "Oh look it's my favorite Aussie."

"Perfect. I was looking for Robert. I'll be right over." Ethan said hanging up his call. "Looks like Robert is at the Haunted Star." He went past Franco. "Take care of yourself Mate."

"I'll do my best."

Robert went up to Luke at the bar. "Did I hear you have stolen diamonds?"

Luke laughed loudly. "Never. There ain't nothing stolen about my merchandise."

Sam went down the stairs. Robert greeted her with a wave. "You get us the Ice Princess and I'll pretend you don't have stolen diamonds."

Luke pointed to Sam. "That's your girl. She's the one that found it. You and I are both banned from Wyndemere."

Robert look to Sam. "Can you help me Sam? I know you have no reason to help me but I'd appreciate your help."

Sam took a deep breath. "No. I won't help you. The Ice Princess belongs to the Cassadines."

Luke snickered. "Guess you got your answer."

"Sam, the Ice Princess is dangerous in the wrong hands. You know this." Robert said.

"The Ice Princess is the largest uncut diamond in the world. I already lost one set of diamonds, I'm not parting with this one." Sam was defiant.

Robert furrowed his brow. "Samantha, we will get our hands on this diamond one way or another. I'm just being polite right now. I won't be so generous later."

"No." Sam crossed her arms. "I won't help you. My find. My treasure."

Luke put his arm around Robert. "You forgot she's Natasha's daughter." He kissed Robert's cheek.

* * *

><p>"Jason." Anna interrupted Jason and Coleman's game of pool. "Can we talk?"<p>

Coleman tossed his pool stick onto the table. "What can I serve you up at this hour Ms. Devane?"

"Nothing. Thanks Coleman" Anna picked up the stick to take Coleman's forfeited turn.

"What do you want?" Jason asked suspicious.

"I want you Jason. We got some new intelligence this morning. Faison is cooking something up and he needs to be stopped."

"What's new? He's always cooking up something."

"I promise you protection. You go down I go down with you."

"Why me?" Jason threw down his stick and drank the rest of his beer. "Going from one dangerous job to another is not my idea of fun."

"Faison is bringing back the dead."

Jason showed more interest. "Go on."

"I don't know details but he inquired about a successful top secret project called Project Orpheus. It was run by someone close to me and I'd like to protect him. Faison is on his ass. Lucky is onboard as bait. I need you to have Lucky's back. Plus you're pretty perceptive. And in the end you'll do so much for ASEC. Losing Brenda is a huge blow to that organization. What say you?"

Jason looked around himself. "I'm in. When do I start?"

"I'll set up a debriefing with you, Robert, Agent Bates, and Lucky. Once you and Lucky are clear on the mission, we'll talk back up. Welcome to the team."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is she?" Kevin demanded of the clueless crowd forming in the halls of Wyndemere.<p>

"She locked us out of the Great Room." Nikolas piped up.

Kevin kicked at the doors. "Come on guys. Bust this thing open."

Two of Stefan's burly guards stepped in and busted open the double doors of the Great Room and found it empty with the fire sparkling within the confines of the fireplace fueled by the face of the crowned Queen Helena perishing. Kevin went over to the fireplace. "Is there a way into the tunnels from here?"

"There is." Stefan chimed in. "It's no secret. But the tunnels are a maze and not many know how to get through the maze."

"Franco knew the tunnels very well." Nikolas said.

Kristina went to A.J. and pressed her body against his. "Not this again. I'm scared. Is my mom going to be ok? "

"She'll be ok." A.J. said.

Kevin tried to maintain his cool. "We're too late. She's been in there how long?"

"Probably a good hour or so by now." Gallos checked his watch.

"Too late for what?" Brenda asked.

"You know better than I do Brenda." Kevin said.

The room fell silent except for the popping of the fire.

"What next?" Stefan asked.

"It's pointless going after her. She's not responsive and, believe it or not, Natasha is stronger than all of us." Kevin said.

"He ain't joking." A.J. uttered.

Kevin buttoned his coat. "I wasn't here. You never saw me. Understand?"

Stefan agreed with a nod.

"Wait." Worry formed in Nikolas' throat. "Where is Mikkosavich? Is everyone accounted for?"

"Molly and Spencer are in the kitchen with Ms. Lansbury." Kristina said. "I don't know where Mikkos is."

"Robin dropped him off at the lake house this morning." Brenda said.

Nikolas didn't think twice tearing down the halls and out the door.

* * *

><p>Just as he was asked to do, Michael showed up at the lake house and went straight to the master bedroom. He ducked under the bed and found the case. "Do I open it?" He opened the case to the shiny dagger. "Goddamn this is a beauty." He heard a child's shrill in the background. He quickly closed the case and shoved it under his arm. "Mikkos?" He slowly crept to sound of cries of agony coming from Mikkos' nursery.<p>

Mikkos stood up in his crib and rested his head on the bars. When he saw Michael, he reached for him. Michael put down the case and took Mikkos out of the crib. "What's wrong Buddy?" Michael searched the nursery. "Wait? Are you by yourself? Great. This isn't going to work." Michael stopped moving sensing he wasn't alone. He looked towards the closet. His phone rang. "Natasha, I'm on the way. I got held up." Natasha hung up on him.

Michael groaned setting Mikkos off to tears again. "Alright Buddy we're leaving." Michael closed the nursery door and tried his best to carry the case and the kid while hauling ass out of the lake house.

Franco emerged from the closet relieved that he wasn't caught.

* * *

><p>Johnny opened his shop for Spinelli. "You can lay the blueprints on that table." He flipped on the lights.<p>

Spinelli laid out the blue prints of Sonny's restaurant. "You are brilliant Mob Prince."

"Let's kill two birds with one stone." Johnny handed Spinelli an orange soda from his fridge.

"Why thank you. Yes. Let's kill two...can we not hurt the birds?"

"We'll hide the body in Sonny's HVAC system and set that Bitch on fiya. Lorenzo is going to owe double for this one." Johnny studied the prints. "Did Sonny think about backups to the documents?"

"There are no backups."

"How do you know?"

"I was the one that was supposed to be supplying Mr. Sir with those but I got a little occupied with the Goddess Mother. Working for her takes up all of my time and then I have to puree Little Miracle's food."

Johnny squinted at Spinelli. "Spin, you need to find some time to get laid. When did you drop your loyalty to Sonny?"

"My loyalty will always lie with Fair Samantha." Spinelli grabbed a stool and watched Johnny mark the prints.

"So you're doing this for Sam?"

"The reality is that Darth Alcazar is correct. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have met Fair Samantha."

"But you created the false evidence to frame her."

"It's funny how we tumble into each others lives. I couldn't imagine my life without Fair Samantha. Her forgiveness of my heinous acts have been most humbling. I would die for her."

"That's a good feeling huh? To have someone you care about enough to die for? To bad you get nothing out of your chivalry."

"I get Fair Samantha's love and friendship. And I get to see Little Miracle's smile everyday."

Johnny beat his chest. "So touching."

There was a bang on Johnny's shop door. Johnny pulled his gun. "Who the hell is it?" 

"Alcazar."

"Open it! I'm armed!" Johnny shouted.

Lorenzo walked in. "Spinelli said you have a plan."

"We do." Spinelli spun around on the stool. "It's going down tonight."

"Good." Lorenzo put a briefcase on the table and opened it to cash. "Happy Kwanzaa. I'll give you the rest after the job is done."

"Going somewhere?" Johnny put his gun away and grabbed the briefcase. He flipped through a wad of Benjamins.

"I should probably leave town for a couple days don't you think?" Lorenzo asked.

"You gotta do what you gotta do." Spinelli said.

"Where you going?" Johnny asked.

"No one needs to know."

"What about the Goddess Mother?"

Lorenzo forced a grin. "I'll let the chips with her fall where they may."

Spinelli looked at Johnny. "We should inform him."

"Inform me of what?" Lorenzo asked.

"Alexis asked us to hide a dead body for her tonight." Johnny said.

* * *

><p>Robert left the Haunted Star pissed off. On the docks, he noticed Michael struggling with Mikkos and the case. "Need some help."<p>

Michael wanted to freak out but knew he needed to remain calm. "Mr. Scorpio. I'm good."

Robert ruffled Mikkos' hair. "Where you headed with the joey?''

Ethan went down the stairs. "Robert, I was looking for you."

"I was looking for you as well." Robert said.

"I gotta go." Michael rushed off thanking God for Ethan.

Robert watched them get on the boat. "I love that kid."

"How was Christmas?" Ethan asked.

"Why didn't you stop by?"

"I'm not there yet."

"I asked Robin if she'd do another test." Robert looked away. "I'm ready when you are."

"Holly couldn't even bother to call her son to say Merry Christmas?"

"She called me." Robert said. "She's quite embarrassed about the situation. I think she's full of shit. But I still love her. Would have loved to spend Christmas with you Son. Next year right?"

"If I live to see next year." Ethan grinned.

"You're a Scorpio. We don't die. We multiply." Robert hugged Ethan. "You better go check in with Luke before I arrest his ass for stolen diamonds. I'm giving him a day to escape. If Sam's not careful, she'll be rotting in prison next to him."

Nikolas ran down the stairs noticing Ethan and Robert. He tried to leave before he was seen but Nikolas caught Robert's eye.

"Prince Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine!" Robert shouted to Nikolas at the top of the stairs. "In a hurry?"

Nikolas went down the stairs. "I'm looking for my cousin, Mikkos. There seems to be a miscommunication with Robin and me."

Robert pointed behind him. "I just saw Mikkos with Michael. It seems they were on the way to Wyndemere."

"Thank you." Nikolas left to the launch back to Spoon Island.

* * *

><p>Helena got exactly what she wanted—her two creations, Natasha and Franco, both disappointments in her eyes to rip each other apart. Even if she wanted to place bets on which would win, she couldn't say for sure and she didn't really care. Helena was already moving on to the next prototype. What she didn't factor in were the forces of Caesar Faison that defected to work against her. He, too, had his own desires from his work of programming Franco.<p>

Franco made a difficult decision when he woke up that morning. He wanted to know if he really had broken free of Helena and Faison's control. Franco decided to go to the lake house and chance that he would run into Alexis not realizing the possibility that he'd run into Natasha instead. Franco missed them both but arrived at the lake house to the door flung wide open and Mikkos crying.

Franco entered the lake house with caution and took a chance going into Mikkos' nursery but nothing that he did calmed the distressed little boy. He heard Michael slam the front door so he ducked into the closet praying that Michael wouldn't take out a personal vendetta on him. Once Franco knew Michael was gone, he hauled ass out of the lake house and through the woods back to the cottage.

It was broad daylight but the trees gave the deceiving ambience of dusk. He prayed the whole way back to the cottage but he had miles before he could get to safety. As he ran for what he knew was for his life, he couldn't escape it—the wrath of Natasha.

Franco ran down a hill and saw her waiting for him at the bottom. He tried to turn around but instead slipped and fell practically rolling down to the bottom. He tried to pull himself up from the ground but Natasha grabbed him by his clothes. He didn't struggle to free himself. He knew he was caught like a deer in headlights. Natasha's strength was immense. He knew what it was like to have her strength. He felt it as he dragged Dr. Lisa Niles to her death in the warehouse.

Natasha apprehended him with a suffocating headlock. "All I wanted for Christmas was you Darling."

Franco could barely breathe from his out of breath run and his neck being pinned by her stronghold. "Please Natasha. Just let me go. We can go against Helena together."

Natasha took her handcuffs and pulled his hands behind his back locking them together. She shoved him ahead as she pulled a gun from her jacket. She pointed it to his head. "Keep moving."

"Where are we going?" Franco struggled to catch his breath.

Natasha pushed him along with the gun pointed to back of his head. "You're going to star in your very own exhibit."

_Franco lost all inspiration. He sat in the middle of his messy art studio and sulked. Ever so often he was hit with pangs of reality of the mess that he made of the life that was created for him. Since birth, he was built to destroy anything in his path and art was merely an outlet to quiche his defense mechanisms._

_In all of his years as an agent, Robert Scorpio finally found a case that threw him for a loop. He leaned on the Franco file and pondered if the plan to catch the serial killer would work._

_"Why don't you think it'll work?" Mac asked Robert._

_Robert picked up the file from Mac's desk. "I used to believe that serial killers were born from horrible men and women."_

_"Dead or alive?" Mac asked._

_Robert looked at Mac. He rocked back and forth on his heels as held tight to the file. "We have no guarantees if we kill him. I'm sure he knows that is the plan."_

_"Alive, he could escape."_

_Robert agreed. "I'm going to need sleep on this one Mac."_

_Helena found Franco still sitting cross-legged and lost in this thoughts. "I have news. Natasha's spawn was born. She has the nerve to taint my husband's memory by naming him Mikkos."_

_Franco took a deep breath. He'd heard enough. "I don't care."_

_Helena looked down at Franco. "Pull it together." She kicked him and stormed out of the art studio._

_He angrily grabbed his hood and jerked it over his dark, curly tresses. Something in him snapped._


	64. Chapter 64

_**Also wanted to mention that Project Orpheus is a storyline from All My Children if you never watched that soap. **_

_**Both Natasha and Sonny would be angrier but then I'd have to lose my T rating. I think I'm already toeing the line on this one. :p**_

_**And this chapter was a nightmare to write. There's like three different time periods plus flashbacks going on so hopefully it's not too confusing. Italics are references to previous chapters.**_

**Chapter 64**

It had been days since Little Natasha was left to her own devices in the stables and a couple weeks since her mother had been killed and her little sister snatched away. Every morning the mare would wake up her colt and then she'd meander over to Little Natasha still asleep on her bed of hay just to nicker in her ear until the little girl would wake in relief that Helena allowed her to live to see another day.

Little Natasha passed her time with books. She'd read to herself. She'd read to the mare and she loved to read to the colt who'd rest his chin on her shoulder as if he was hanging on to every word that came out of her mouth.

And when night fell, she could hear the boys outside frolicking. Sometimes she could hear laughter but most of the time she could tell they didn't get along much. Little Natasha learned to pick out from the voices which one was Stavros. For such a young age, he was forceful and demanding. She distinguished Stefan as the peacemaker and the knowledgeable one. Stavros would set the rules of the games and Stefan would tell Stavros why his rules put the rest of them at an unfair disadvantage. Stavros would win the battle by running to his mother to punish Stefan for defying him. There were times Natasha thought that Stefan might be forced to join her in the stables.

But there were also voices of two other boys she'd never heard before. They both spoke in strong accents. One of them was just as unyielding as Stavros and she remembered him as Luis only because a fight broke out between them and Luis' father yelled his name out from the distance. The other boy was a mystery to her. She rarely heard a peep out of him but ever so often they would call him Lorenzo. She could tell he was quiet and reserved. She could also tell his boredom as he'd run a stick along the stable walls to rile up the horses or so he said to his brother who would force him to stop by pummeling him to the ground.

When all the boys were called to head back inside for dinner, Lorenzo stayed behind. He knew someone was in the stables. Lorenzo pressed his eye against a hole and tried to find her. "Hola." He said quietly. "¿Estás ahí?"

Little Natasha put down her book and remained still. She didn't want to be discovered. Helena would kill her. She panicked and held her breath lest he could hear her breathing.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Lorenzo got down on his knees to try to get a better view. He couldn't see her but he could feel her presence. "Mi nombre es Lorenzo Ramon Alcazar."

Little Natasha waited and prayed that he'd go away but he didn't and no one seemed to notice. He finally made a comfortable spot for himself on the ground.

"¿No hablan español? Mi Inglés es malo..."

Little Natasha gave in. She moved over to the wall where she could hear his voice. "I don't speak your language. Sorry."

A big smiled covered his face. He broke through to her. "What is your name?"

It was a simple question but one that was complicated for Little Natasha to answer. Helena made it very clear who she was supposed to be but Little Natasha was not yet acclimated to her new identity. But for all she knew it was a trick. Helena was all about the tricks with punishment to follow if she failed. "Alexis Davidovitch."

"Hi Alexandra. My name is Lorenzo."

Little Natasha crossed her arms annoyed. _Is he deaf?_ "I said my name is Alexis."

"Oh. Sorry. I gotta go. I'll come back." Lorenzo rushed off back to the villas.

She could hear him running away. She hoped he wouldn't tell anyone that they spoke but interacting with another human being made her day. It gave her hope that she'd be freed but she didn't know exactly what freedom meant. Helena had a plan for her and it wasn't one that she'd willingly accept.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

When Sam woke up she felt a weight had been lifted and she didn't know why. She rolled over thinking she'd see Jason next to her but he wasn't there. Instead she found Rain bundled up under the covers lost in her doggy slumber.

It was the second morning in a row that Jason had left before she woke up. "It's not like him to not say where he's going." She got out of bed and checked her phone to one text from Spinelli saying he wouldn't be able to make it over to spend time with Little Miracle. She also found a couple of missed calls from Lorenzo and Sonny. She called Lorenzo back.

Lorenzo grabbed his phone from the seat of the private jet. Mikkos played with his Africa book while sitting on Lorenzo's knee. "Sam. This is a bad time to talk. Can I call you later? I just needed you to know that I have Mikkos. He's safe. Everything is good."

Sam was perplexed. "Ok? Am I supposed to be concerned?"

"Not yet. I'll call you back later." He hung up.

Sam looked at her phone. "What is going on?" She could hear her doorbell ring. Sam took her time going down the stairs still trying to figure out why Lorenzo was on a plane with Mikkos. She opened her door to a courier. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Ms. Alexandra Cassadine?" The courier wrote notes on his clipboard before handing her an envelope. "This is for you. Sign here."

Sam was reluctant to take the envelope but she did and signed her name to the clipboard. "Alexandra? I guess that's my name but only a few people know that so…"

The courier stared at her not sure how to answer her confusion. "Uh, I can tell you that the package came from The Cassadine Islands. Is that enough information?"

"Thank you Sir. Sorry. I just…thank you." She closed the door on the courier and ripped open the package to a DVD. It was encased with a note that read. "Who are you?" She took DVD into the kitchen and slid it into her laptop. Her heart pounded as she tried to think of who would possibly know her birth name.

Franco's face popped up on her screen. "Alexandra. Yea. It's me. This is my last mixtape for you. Check outside. There's a bit of a surprise. I wish you and I could have worked out. Did you know that we crossed paths before? We were just kids. I used to yank your pigtails. You liked it then. But I guess you just forgot about me. That's alright. Take care of Mikkosavich for me." He angled the camera on his painting. "You and Anna might have to fight over my last masterpiece. I don't care what Morgan or Natasha says. That kid will never forget me. I hope you don't either. I love you." The DVD shut off.

Sam slammed down the lid on her laptop and went outside. She didn't see anything out of place until her eyes fell to the swimming pool and the body of a man floating in it face down. "Oh God!" She slapped her hands to her mouth and carefully went over to the edge of the pool. She flipped the body in the water. It was Franco with a severe gash to his throat. Sam raced back into the house and picked up her phone. She dialed Lorenzo. She started to cry as she got no answer from him. She called Jason but he didn't answer either. She tried one more number. "Nikolas…"

"What's up Sam?" Nikolas answered his phone.

"I need you to come to Wonderland. Franco is dead and he's in my swimming pool."

"Shit." Nikolas headed for the door. "I'll be right there."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

At the Greystone, Sonny was furious and Max and Milo had no choice but to take it. "I want to know who the fu*k blew up my restaurant! I want tape. I want audio. I want every piece of suspicious activity that you can find!"

Dante walked in. "Calm down Sonny."

"Calm down? You're asking me to fu*king calm down? There is a 20 million dollar engagement ring in the safe in what is left of my fu*king restaurant. You better find it."

"If the safe was fireproof it should be fine."

Sonny pointed to the door. "Will you authorize Max and Milo to go and make sure?"

Dante nodded to Max and Milo the ok to go. "Sonny, do you have any idea who would think to do something like this?"

"Dante if I knew I would not have called you." Sonny grabbed a bottle of Scotch and poured a drink. "That ring better be ok. I'm not fu*king kidding. I'm murdering somebody up in here if that ring is not ok."

"Look this isn't priority right now. Franco is missing."

"I don't give a damn if that pervert is missing."

"Sonny!" Dante grabbed Sonny's jacket to get his attention. "Alexis is missing too. So is Mikkos. And so is Michael. This doesn't look good. So far Anna and Robert aren't pointing fingers but you get the picture."

Sonny tossed back the drink. "Alexis hasn't returned my calls. Shit. Dante, I need you to side with family this time."

"Sonny. Sonny. Calm down. I'm not making the same mistake twice. I'm just trying to be ahead of the game. But I got a bad hunch on this one."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

Lorenzo tried his best to keep Mikkos occupied for the duration of the flight to Greece. "Let's start with the elephants. Remember what Mommy said about elephants?"

_Alexis gazed lovingly at Mikkos across from her strapped firm in his car seat. She dangled her fingers at him finally wide awake and not sure of the bit of turbulence he was feeling for the first time. Mikkos' big blue eyes bugged from his head with every bump. Alexis picked up the Africa book from the table and glanced through the pages. "Will you be annoyed if I read to him?"_

_Lorenzo and Nikolas both shook their heads._

_Alexis went over to Mikkos and kneeled down to him wiggling in his chair. She opened the book to the first page of an elephant and held it up to him. "This is an elephant. Elephants have amazing memories. Do you know if you pull an elephant's tail and he sees you, he won't forget you?" She lightly tapped Mikkos' nose until he settled down at the sweet sound of his mother's voice._

Mikkos put his arms above his head. "Woof woof."

Lorenzo chuckled. "No. Elephants are not dogs. They have awesome memories. Like they don't forget anything." Lorenzo looked at Alexis resting across the seat. "When we get to Greece we are going to find ourselves a pack of elephants. He flipped the page. "What is this?"

"Woof woof." Mikkos giggled.

"That's a leopard. There are no puppy dogs in this book."

Alexis stirred on the seat not sure where she was and how she got there. She started to pull herself up.

"Easy Natasha." Lorenzo warned as he continued flipping through the book. "Who are you right now?"

Alexis' head pounded. She was in complete disarray but quickly bolted from the seat to the bathroom. She hated to throw up but there was nothing she could do stop it.

Lorenzo put Mikkos down on the seat and knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you ok?"

Alexis opened the door winded. "Why am I on a plane?"

"I'm guessing you don't remember anything that happened last night."

Alexis pushed Lorenzo out of her way. She went back to her seat and curled her body up. "I'm fragmented. You asked me who I am. I don't really know at the moment. I know what I did. I know why I did it. And that's all I know."

"What did you do?" Lorenzo sat back down next to Mikkos engrossed in his book.

Alexis looked over at Mikkos. "He's at a very corrigible age."

"I don't think he understands anything that doesn't sound like a dog at this stage."

Alexis gripped tight to her pillow hoping to not let on to Lorenzo that her morning sickness had caught up to her. "I killed Franco."

_**The Night Before**_

Natasha shoved Franco inside Sonny's warehouse lobby. She kept the gun on him. Michael arrived with the case in hand. Natasha tossed Michael a handkerchief and rope. "Blindfold and gag him."

"Why are you blindfolding me?" Franco stuttered.

"I want you feel every bit of fear that Sam felt."

Michael slipped the blindfold around Franco's eyes and gagged him with the rope so he couldn't speak. "Is that it?"

Natasha tossed Michael the gun. He barely caught it not sure if he was up for going all the way with the plan. "What's the problem?" She asked.

Michael studied the gun. "Are we just going to shot him?"

Natasha grabbed the case. "Follow me." She led Michael and their prisoner to a room where the legitimate coffee shipments were received. "Call Sonny and ask him to remove the alarm."

"But what should I tell him?" Michael asked.

"Think of something."

"I don't understand."

Natasha looked at her watch. "In exactly an hour the automatic alarm system will set. I'll need more than an hour."

Michael watched Natasha open the case and pull out the dagger. "Can we make this quick and Johnny can get the body and it's done? What are you doing?"

"Michael." Natasha pressed the dagger into Michael's arm.

Michael grabbed his arm wincing in pain. "I'll call my dad now."

"First, tie him to a chair." Natasha pointed the dagger towards a chair in the middle of the room.

Michael complied by pushing Franco into the chair and corralling him tight. Michael tugged at the rope to make sure it was secure.

"Remove the gag and the blindfold." Natasha said.

Michael quickly did as he was asked. He barely looked at Franco. "I think I know how to shut off the system. Spinelli installed it so I'll call him. My dad will get suspicious."

"Whatever you gotta do." Natasha watched Michael leave the room. She focused back on Franco. "How do you feel?"

She got no response. Natasha picked up the gun left on the ground by Michael. "Gun or knife? Which do you prefer? Do you ever think about how you want to die? Does that ever cross your mind? Did you ask your victims how they wanted to go?"

"May I plead my case?" Franco's voice was soft.

"Won't matter. It might diminish the torture. But you're going to die tonight Franco."

"Can you just tell me why you're killing me? I'll go back to prison. Prison is better than death right now."

"Really? You used to say the opposite. What changed?"

"I have someone to live for. Mikk…"

"Don't you say his name." Natasha pressed the gun to his forehead. "You let Helena put her disgusting hands on my child. You were already a goner before that."

Michael ran back inside the room. "It's done. Didn't need to call my dad."

"Michael made it just in time." Natasha grinned. "He's a good friend of mine Franco and you ruined his life."

"I didn't mean it." Franco started to cry.

"Will you blindfold him again please?"

Michael took the blindfold and tightened it around Franco's eyes.

"Stay quiet." Natasha warned Michael.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

Nikolas barged into the Greystone unannounced to Sonny and Dante talking in a corner. "I need you both. Sam found Franco's dead body at Wonderland."

Sonny and Dante didn't hesitate to follow Nikolas out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Night Before<strong>_

An hour had passed. Natasha sat back on the floor while Michael cowered in the corner. Franco remained still tied in his chair except for his occasional shakes of fear. He couldn't see a thing. He couldn't hear except for his breathing reminding him that he was alive and on borrowed time. Natasha turned onto her stomach and watched him like a leopard ready to pounce on its prey.

"Natasha?" Franco called out to her. "Are you there?"

Natasha looked at Michael and signaled him to keep quiet. Michael was more anxious than Franco.

"Natasha?" Franco relaxed not able to hear a sound.

_Alexis watched his uneasy movements. She picked up the Africa book from the table. "You want me to read to you?" She asked._

_Nikolas smirked as he closed up his remote office._

_Lorenzo tried to relax. "What animal am I?"_

_"Hmm…" Alexis searched the picture book. "You could be a leopard. If you're a leopard, you'll get through this just fine."_

_"I'm not familiar with leopards."_

_Nikolas pulled out his phone. "These predators are very successful hunters and can reach the neck of their prey before the prey realizes what struck it."_

"Natasha?" Franco relaxed even more believing that she'd left him alone.

Natasha took the dagger in her hand and crawled over to the back of Franco's chair. She didn't make a sound as the leather of her pants made her stealth enough to move undetected. Franco's breathing moved from rapid fear to steady calm. Natasha clasped her hand onto his mouth and before he could struggle she slit the dagger across his neck. Michael buried his face in his arm hearing Franco shriek his last cry for mercy.

Natasha dropped the dagger to the ground. Her hands were drenched in red. She kicked Franco and his chair onto the cold cement floor. Michael sobbed in the corner but he lifted his eyes to Franco's body still tied to the chair and spilling his blood onto the floor.

"Call Johnny." Natasha grabbed the dagger and left the room.

Michael was paralyzed. He couldn't understand why since it wasn't the first time that he'd stared death in the face. And it was a death that he'd prayed every night to see through but he was never careful for what he wished for or he'd get it. He realized there was nothing to fear. Franco was dead so he started to untie the body and maneuvered him comfortably onto the ground. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Johnny. "Johnny…" Michael's voice trembled. "It's done. When can you get here? Ok. I'll wait." He slipped his phone back into his pocket and went back to his corner of safety.

Lorenzo made a phone call outside of his warehouse to Stefan. "I haven't seen her yet. Johnny didn't have full details. I have him occupied at the moment. You just assure me that I can have access to the Cassadine jet." He shut off his phone. Natasha caught his eye as she sprinted for the launch. "Natasha!" He chased her through the darkness of the alley.

Ethan broke into Sonny's warehouse and found Michael still sitting in the corner. "Hey Mate…" He looked down at the mess of murder on the floor. "What happened here?"

"What does it look like?" Michael cried again. "I just wanna go home."

"Go on home. Are we waiting for Johnny?"

Michael slowly nodded his head. Ethan went over to Michael and yanked him up from the floor. "Come on. Pull it together. Go on home." He shoved Michael towards the door.

"Are…are you sure?" Michael sniffled. "What about Alexis? What if she comes back and she needs us?"

"I got it." Ethan motioned him towards the door.

Michael took one last glance before he made his escape.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

Franco had the audience he didn't want. Sam, Nikolas, Sonny, and Dante all hovered around his body strewn across the side of the pool. Sonny dialed his phone and put it to his ear. "Johnny, I need you at Wonderland stat." He hung up.

Nikolas took Sam's hand in his and squeezed it tight. "Why did you call Johnny?"

"To hide the body."

"Whoa..." Dante waved his hands. "I can't be party to this."

"Dante!" Sonny yanked Dante up by his shirt. "I'm not joking. You know this has Alexis written all over it. You breathe one word, you're gonna end up like Franco."

Dante pried Sonny's hand from his shirt. "You're threatening your own kid."

"I'm telling you Dante. If Alexis is responsible for this, this hurts more than just Alexis. This hurts Sam, Kristina, Molly, and Mikkos."

"And me." Nikolas said with sadness in his eyes. "I used to think I wanted this to happen and now I don't know anymore. I hope she's ok."

"Do you know where she is?" Sonny asked.

Sam wiped tears from her eyes. "I don't. I haven't spoken to my mom in a couple days."

"She had a meltdown yesterday." Nikolas said.

"What kind of meltdown?" Sonny asked.

"She was just really destructive." Nikolas noticed Sam still upset. "Maybe we should go inside."

As Sam and Nikolas went inside, Johnny and Spinelli both arrived to the back and looked at each other wondering where the plan went wrong. "Uh…" Johnny checked the body. "Ok. So confused but we'll take care of it from here. Just like road kill baby!"

"Jesus Christ!" Dante walked away and back into the house.

"What's our story?" Sonny asked. "We need to corroborate here."

"I do know that I'm not going to prison for this piece of shit." Johnny started to wrap Franco's body in plastic. "Come on Spinelli. We should've done this last night."

Sonny pressed his hand against his lips as he watched Johnny and Spinelli wrap Franco's body. "Last night? What happened last night?"

"Not a damn thing except we lost Franco's body." Johnny said.

Sonny slipped his hands into his pockets. "Spinelli, are you aware that my restaurant was set on fire last night?"

Spinelli continued to work. "No Mr. Sir. I'm sorry for your loss."

Sonny eyed Johnny with suspicion. "Johnny, look at me."

Johnny stood upright. "Yea."

"I swear to God. If I find out that your name was on that fire last night, I'm putting my foot so far up your ass that I'll be wrapping your body and tossing it in the lake. Do we have an understanding here?"

"Yea. Sure." Johnny smiled. "Can I finish my job here?"

Dante followed Sam upstairs and into Alana's nursery. "Sam I really need you to talk some sense into Sonny here. We have got to report this body."

Sam picked up Alana from her crib. "I can't. I don't know how I feel right now. Two dead bodies in my swimming pool."

"My son was not a dead body." Dante raised his voice. "I'm sorry. This is the first time I've been here since Alec died."

Sam cried again. "So sorry Dante. I just wish I knew where Jason was."

"I saw him at the police station with Anna and for your own safety; I can't tell you why he was there."

* * *

><p><em>Wandering down the walkway away from the main house an older, pudgy woman sized up Lorenzo as if she knew him. He averted his eyes to the ground not sure what her intense stares meant. For all he knew, she was possibly sent by Anna to scoop him up and extradite him to Port Charles. But she stopped her walk to her quarters forcing him to make eye contact.<em>

_"May I help you?" He asked._

_"You. The handsome man with the beard and blue eyes she talks about. Only when she's drunk." Korina spoke with determination in her voice._

_Lorenzo turned behind him to see if she was speaking to someone else. "Who is she?"_

_"Natasha!" She shouted. "I tell her give young Mikkos food. He gives you love. No food. No love."_

_Lorenzo squirmed in his seat. "This conversation is going places I don't want it to. I don't know nothing about breast-feeding no babies." He smiled._

_She touched his face. "And your smile. You are the one she should marry!"_

_"Marriage?" Lorenzo's curiosity was piqued. "Do tell."_

_She pointed at him. "You're the father. So you should marry Natasha."_

_**Present Day**_

While concerned about Natasha's well-being, Lorenzo was relieved to be back in Greece. He left Natasha and Mikkos in Dr. Jackson's care and decided to explore the villas. The last time he was there was with his buddy, Ric Lansing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box and tossed in the air as if it was a baseball on his stroll to the stables. He inhaled the smell of the horses and knew he was closer and closer to the place where he and his brother would spend their family vacations. He spotted Korina and reached his hand to the sky. "Korina!" He shouted between his cupped hands. "I have something to show you."

Korina waved before the closing the stable doors. She waited for Lorenzo to make his way to her. "You don't age. Is Natasha here?"

Lorenzo put his arms around Korina and kissed both of her cheeks. "Yes. We just arrived. Look." He opened the box to **r**ed diamond engagement ring.

Korina was almost speechless. "When?"

Lorenzo closed the box. "Never." He continued to walk over to spot where he remembered introducing himself.

"Never? What do you mean?"

Lorenzo leaned on the stable wall. "As soon as the jet is refueled, I'm going back to Port Charles. I want to tell you that I appreciate you always being in my corner. The first time ever I saw her face I just knew I was fumbling around in a dream that one day I'd have to wake up to reality and she'd just disappear."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Kevin thought it best to just carry on as if all was copasetic as Brenda would say. Every time his phone rang and even hearing voices outside his door made him paranoid. He needed a distraction for thinking the worst. He checked his appointments and noticed that Johnny was scheduled in for his first. "Johnny?" He shrugged it off and savored the quiet before the storm. He still hadn't heard from Alexis nor had he heard from Anna or Robert. Johnny knocked on his door and let himself in. "Welcome. Have a seat."

Johnny had never been to therapy before since his father would have killed him with his gardening tools. But after his talk with Spinelli, he thought maybe something was wrong with him. Going through the motions of the holiday made he feel incredibly lonely though he'd barely admit it to one the guys without an undertone of sarcasm. He took a seat on the red couch. "Thanks for taking my appointment at the last minute."

"So what's going on Mr. JZ?"

"Can you find me somebody to love?" Johnny had no clue of why he was even there. Getting rid of Franco's body left him unsettled.

Kevin covered his eyes. "Go on."

"I'm serious. I'm tired of being the guy to call to either hide the dead bodies or serenade on my grand piano. Can anybody find me somebody to love?"

"Have you ever been in love before?"

"Of course. I loved Lulu and Olivia. Alexis was just a fling..."

"Hold up!" Kevin sat at attention. "A fling in what capacity?"

Johnny took his finger and poked it through the circle that he made with his thumb and index finger on his other hand.

"Johnny, please tell me you're joking?"

"She's a killer Queen. Trust me. It was just for fun. I thought I was in love with her but she's a lot of work."

Kevin dug into this drawer and pulled out Alexis' file jotting down everything Johnny said. "Yes. She is. How are things with Lulu?"

"Haven't talked to her in awhile. Should I call her? I kind of feel like she's back with Dante. I'm not trying to compete with anybody. I want someone all my own. I felt that with Alexis. I felt like I was the third string quarterback behind Sonny and Lorenzo."

"Because you were. Could you do me a favor and keep it in your pants around Alexis? Please?"

"I can't make no promises. She's guaranteed to blow your mind."

* * *

><p>Anna closed her office door off to the world. She had a bad feeling but she wasn't ready to blow the whistle. The latest report from her guards was that Franco was merely missing. It hadn't yet been 24 hours but it was close. She sat down at her desk hoping to collect her thoughts. When she woke up that morning, she missed his omelets and she enjoyed going down in the basement and watching him work on his painting of Mikkos.<p>

Jason opened her door. "Is the briefing happening today? I can come back but I promised I'd help with Nurses' Ball security so Lucy needs me." He stopped talking noticing Anna just staring into space. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Anna broke from her trance. "It's something but nothing you'd care about. Franco is missing and I fear the worse."

Jason wanted to breathe a sigh of relief at the possibility. "I don't know what to say. You know how I feel about the guy."

"I know but he's still my son and I admit I fell for him. Do you know where Alexis is? I found it odd that she was willing to just give up Mikkos for the day. Robert and I both picked up on it."

"Anna, stay away from Alexis or I'm walking. She's got a lot going on."

"If Alexis did something to Franco, she should suffer the same consequences same as anyone else."

"Alexis is pregnant." Jason blurted out. "And she doesn't need the stress."

Anna was a bit shocked. "Ok?"

"She's been pretty emotional lately. So don't take her gesture as some sinister plot. She just didn't want to fight with you. Please keep that to yourself. She's only told a couple people. Sam doesn't even know."

"Of course... Sonny?"

"What about him?"

"Is he the father?"

Jason took a seat. "Could be. Could be Lorenzo." He laughed. "She keeps me on my toes. Probably more so than Alana."

Anna often found herself in a quandary of whether she wanted or cared about children and, at that moment, she felt a bit maternal. "Alana is an angel. I told Sam she reminds me of Leora."

"You know I know how hard it is to lose a child. And you've lost..."

"Between Leora and my miscarriage with Duke, I haven't had much luck. I don't want Franco to die. If he's in prison, knowing he's alive gives me a sense of peace. I hate what he did to you and to Sam. It was wrong. I can never repay you for what he did."

"I don't expect you to. You didn't even know he was your son. Can't fault you for that. But not going to lie. What Franco did to Sam changed the dynamic of our marriage. Sometimes I feel like I did something terrible to her. We'll get through it I'm sure. It'll just take time."

* * *

><p>Sam thought of the possibly that maybe the murder of Franco would be the bond that would bind Sonny and Jason again. She didn't enjoy their discord but there wasn't much she could do about it. Sonny offered Sam and Alana the refuge of the Greystone until Sam could track down Jason.<p>

Brenda decided to stop by after Sam's cryptic text asking for just an ear to listen. She hadn't been back to the Greystone in awhile and she felt a bit awkward walking inside knowing the feelings for Sonny she left at the front door with Alec by her side. "I love you. I miss my good friend." She reached out her arms to Sam who was antsy wondering _what next?_

"I love you too." Sam held tight to Brenda. "You think Jason and I should move?"

"No. Stand up to whoever it is doing this to you. You don't run from anything. I ran from here to protect Alec and here I am again without him."

"This is unfair to you."

Brenda waved away her reluctance. "No. no. I would have made some excuse if I didn't want to be here. It's like WWIII at the Q's anyway."

"Who do you think sent me that DVD of Franco? There's like three people that knew my name was Alexandra. And how did Franco know he was going to die?"

"Could be coincidence."

Sonny walked in surprised to see Brenda. "Hey. Sam, you know you can stay as long as you need. Max and Milo are in babysitting heaven in the nursery."

"You have a nursery?" Brenda asked Sonny.

"Yea. I don't know why I have a nursery."

Sam looked at both of them. "I'm going upstairs. Will you remember to tell Jason where I am?"

Sonny nodded as Sam went upstairs. "How are you holding up?"

"Some days are good. And some I can barely get out of bed."

"Since you're here. I want to ask Alexis to marry me and I thought it would be disrespectful to not mention it to you first."

Brenda smiled. "Congratulations. If there was a woman that I would champion for you, it would be Alexis. She's always been kind to me. She gave me her favorite doll from when she was a little girl to put in Alec's casket. That meant a lot to me. But Sonny..."

"But what?"

"You and I both know that what happened to Franco is going haunt Alexis for a long time. Kevin is beyond concerned about her well-being. You should have seen her at Wyndemere. She was a completely different person. I hope you can help her get through this."

* * *

><p>Helena moved Alexis Davidovitch out of the stables and shipped her off not far to the Davidovitch family who owned their own farm in Greece. The Davidovitch's were more than kind to Alexis which brought her to concede to loving her new identity though she was leery of them and their kindness. Alexis thought it was all a trick and part of the plan of fragmenting the child's thoughts and memories. Natasha's were filled with pain both physical and emotional while Alexis' were filled with pleasure and love. And Helena flipped both personalities off and on with a switch. The Davidovitch's were not aware of Helena's work. They assumed Helena was just a kind woman that wanted to find Alexis a good home.<p>

On Alexis Davidovitch's first return to Cassadine Islands, she chanced to arrive during the Cassadine boy's summer vacation with the Alcazar boys and a new boy named Gallos. When Alexis stepped out of the car with her doll and books in her hands, she first locked eyes with Stavros. Helena pushed Alexis forward. "Stavros, say hello to your cousin, Alexis."

Stavros may have been an asshole but he was no fool. He knew exactly who the little girl was and it wasn't beneath him to show his displeasure. He lifted his fist ready to greet Alexis with a pounding but Stefan grabbed him and held him back. "I hate her!" Stavros broke away stormed off to the main house. Stefan chased after Stavros.

Helena got the exact discord that she hoped to drum up. She left Alexis standing there staring at the Alcazar boys and Gallos. Alexis looked at Lorenzo hoping for someone to latch onto. He gave her a subtle gesture of approval. Gallos nudged Luis to follow him to the house.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Lorenzo Ramon Alcazar. I apologize for my mother's name is Alexandra. Though I call her Mommy."

Alexis tried her best to not remember her own mother. "I don't have a mother."

Lorenzo dusted off the ground before taking a seat. He removed his jacket and placed it on the ground beside him. "I have time. Where are you from? I'm from Venezuela and we speak Castilian. I can teach you some words."

"Russia. I moved here from Russia." Alexis' script that Helena forced her to learn played over and over in her head. Flawlessly lying to herself would later prove a very effective training method for Alexis Davis' ability as an attorney.

"I don't know Russia." Lorenzo pretended to shiver. "It's cold in Russia." He patted the coat on the ground. "Please."

Alexis glanced in the distance and could see Helena watching her. "I can't." Alexis shifted her attention to the stables. "I'm going in there." She continued on to the stables hoping he'd just forget about her but she could see him following her from the corner of her eye.

_**Present Day**_

Dr. Jackson checked Alexis' IV drip and wrote notes on her chart. Alexis was able to get some peace as Natasha hadn't slept for days. Dr. Jackson observed Alexis finally able to sleep. He seemed to be perplexed by her charts. He did one last check of her IV and went outside of Alexis' bedroom to Lorenzo. "Hey Man. I had Dr. Lee fax me Alexis' charts. Her adrenalin levels were off the chain. And she was terribly dehydrated."

"Will she be ok?"

"Yea. She's very lucky. She's giving this baby a bit of a ride."

Lorenzo was confused. "What baby?"

"Oh. You didn't know? Alexis is pregnant. GH needs to do a better job about keeping me in the loop since I am her primary physician. Everything checked out fine but she needs to cool it on whatever it was she was doing." Dr. Jackson walked away leaving Lorenzo completely dumfounded.

Lorenzo's world was immediately turned upside down. Dr. Jackson disappeared from his vision or he'd ask the follow-up question _who was the father?_ Lorenzo dreaded even going into her room. He was certain he'd just say a quick goodbye and haul ass to the Cassadine jet.

Lorenzo quietly crept into Alexis' room not wanting to wake her. The only sound in the room was the beeping monitors used to regulate her vitals. "There is a never dull moment with you Natasha. Even If I wanted to stay…." He shoved his hand in his pocket to pull out the ring box. He opened it with the ring glistening in the dark. He remembered sitting at the grand piano perched in the middle of her master bedroom where he sat and begged her forgiveness for kidnapping her kid. Lorenzo took the ring box and laid it down on the piano deciding he'd stick to his guns.

Dr. Jackson went back to the old villas where Caesar Faison waited in King Mikkosavich's room. Dr. Jackson checked the monitors and noticed Mikkos' heart rate was steady. "Well...I have good news and bad news."

"Give me the bad news Dr. Jackson."

"I don't know that I can have him up and walking in a week. But the good news is, as you can see, the antidote is working."

Caesar flashed him a disapproving look. "Dr. Jackson. I want him up and walking tonight."

"Oh come on. Impossible."

Caesar grabbed Dr. Jackson's coat. "I don't like or encourage failure out of my subjects. Use more of the antidote or call Dr. Hayward to assist." Caesar's phone rang so he stepped out into the hall. "Did Alexandra get my package?"

The Courier made sure he was alone. "She did. And she was as suspicious as ever. Job well-done Mr. Faison."

"Masterful. I love it when my plans go as planned. Now on to the next one."

* * *

><p>Brenda showed up at GH and found Dr. Lee at the Nurses' station. "Hey. Can we talk?"<p>

"Sure. Let me grab your file." Dr. Lee beckoned Brenda to follow her to her office.

Brenda knew having children would be difficult for her even before Alec was born. As she mentioned to Kristina, her days of modeling took its toll on her.

Dr. Lee sat down at her desk. "So you and Sam are twins?"

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Brenda slumped down in the chair.

"Maybe you should be a Cassadine. They sure know how to procreate."

"Jokey joke." Brenda laughed. "How ironic but Nikolas wants to propose. And though he claims he's over having kids, I don't believe him. I'm not getting any younger."

"I'm serious when I say this Brenda, while age is a factor, don't let it discourage you. You know it was near impossible for Sam to get pregnant and yet her mother seems to not have any trouble. But...not that I want to go through the whole surrogacy process again, it is an option."

"Why am I doing this? My son just died and I'm already trying to replace him."

"Brenda, we've been having this discussion for weeks. Don't feel bad."

Nikolas stepped out of the elevator of GH and found Robin packing up. "You heading to Lucy's for the Nurses' Ball meeting?"

Robin closed her bag. "I guess. I'm just not into it."

Nikolas tried his best to read her. "Let's go together."

Robin walked past him to the elevator. "I'll meet you there. Brenda is in Dr. Lee's office." She stepped on the elevator and forced the doors closed to avoid sharing with anyone.

Nikolas kept walking down the hall and poked his head in Dr. Lee's cracked door. Brenda looked back and waved him in.

"What are you doing here?" Nikolas asked.

"We're talking babies. What's this about you not wanting children?" Dr. Lee asked.

"I don't want to get into it. Is that what's going on here?"

Brenda looked up at Nikolas. "Yea. You know. Just looking at my options. But...I don't know."

"Are you two getting married? Let's just cut to chase here." Dr. Lee rolled her eyes.

"I'm working on impressing Ms. Barrett. If I don't come through then it just ain't happening."

* * *

><p>Despite her bad days, Kristina's best days were in front of the camera. She was slowly turning into the consummate professional as her predecessor Brenda Barrett with all of the control in front of the camera despite not having much when the camera shut down. She was right on time when she slipped on her red gown for the Nurses' Ball promotional photos. Ethan snuck into the shoot and found himself mesmerized. She was a completely different girl—no longer that awkward kid that loved her mittens and knit cap with the ears protruding from the top. He found himself ashamed for even sexualizing her in his daydreams with every pose.<p>

Kristina was in a zone. She couldn't see beyond the shutter. Ethan found a comfortable spot on the floor knowing it would be awhile because the camera seemed to love her just as much. As soon as the final flicker of the camera was shot, the crew tore down the set while Kristina decided to linger on the stage not wanting to remove another beautiful Kate Howard design. She peeled the long, red silk gloves from her hands and caught Ethan waiting for her. "What are you doing here?"

Ethan got up. "Just watching you doing your thing. You look amazing Kristina. Have your parents been to a shoot?"

Kristina stood up balling up the gloves in her hands. "Not yet. My mom's still weird about it. But she's not giving me shit about my dresses." She ran her hand up and down her bare arms. "You never said why you're here."

"I missed you. Didn't see you for Christmas. Sorry I didn't give you a gift."

"I don't need a gift. I'm kind of over that. I loved Christmas Eve. We got to play in what was left of Nikolas' fake snow. That was good enough for me. I know why you're here. I'm not an idiot. It's about my mom."

Ethan focused his eyes on the last of the crew breaking down. "I don't know why I'm here. I don't want things to change between us because of our stupid parents."

"It's hard being my mother's daughter. I love my mom and I support everything she does but she makes it so hard. Franco's days were numbered. I don't like to think that my mother is capable of killing a fly but I know she's capable of much more than that. All of a sudden I feel this desire to protect my little brother. He's so tiny and helpless. If something happens to my mom, I have to step up and be there for him."

"You think Franco is dead?"

Kristina grabbed her coat and pulled it over her bare shoulders. "Why are you here Ethan? If you're thinking of pumping me for info, you're not gonna get it."

"That's not why I'm here. I miss you. That's it. Do you have a date to the Nurses' Ball?"

"I'll be working. I won't have time to enjoy it. You're welcome to take somebody else."

* * *

><p>Johnny found himself enjoying therapy so much he ended up lying down on the couch and staring at the bumps in the ceiling. "Would you call that a Rorschach drawing? Am I supposed to interpret it or something?" He pointed upwards.<p>

"Do you use drugs Johnny?" Kevin pulled out a chair and took a seat.

"I smoke a little weed every now and then but I haven't in weeks. Why?"

"What is wrong with you? You seem like a normal guy to me."

"That's why I came to you. What are the chances that I'll turn out anything like my father? You wanna talk about batshit crazy."

"What was your attraction to Alexis?"

Johnny grinned. "There's just something so contradictory about her. One minute she's this flawless, law-abiding citizen and the next thing you know, she's screwing mobsters in the elevator. It's fu*king sexy as shit. And then she does this thing where she doesn't know who the fu*k you are. It just makes you want her even more."

Kevin groaned as he took notes.

"But you're right Dr. Collins. I need to find someone that's just as into me as I'm into her. Girls seem to be turned on by my piano skills but turned off by my profession."

"Have you thought about becoming a professional piano player? Seems pretty safe."

"You think I should be a lounge lizard?"

"Jesus Johnny. I got patients murdering in the streets. While I'm happy to have one sane person in this town…"

"I hid the dead body Dr. Collins."

"What dead body?"

"Franco's." Johnny continued staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Michael spent the rest of the night after Franco was killed sleeping in his mother's backyard. He didn't want to go inside as he was truly ashamed of everything that went down the night before. He finally got the courage to go inside. His clothes were rugged and dirty. He prayed his mother wouldn't see him but he ran into her going inside. Carly got a whiff of him and took a couple steps back. "Where in the hell have you been?"<p>

Michael pointed behind him. "I slept in the hammock last night."

"A shower would do you good. And when you're done, I need your help. Josslyn saw Lila Rae has a shiny new Barbie corvette so I had to get her one. Can you put it together? Jax is busy with Nurses' Ball stuff...after you take a shower."

Michael's body ached and he didn't know why. It took some strength to lay Franco's body to rest on the blood-soaked warehouse floor. It's how his body felt after he was raped from all of the muscles that tensed up. He felt defeated. "Maybe later Mom." He dropped his head and dragged his feet to go upstairs.

"Michael! What's going on?" Carly crossed her arms as she watched him.

"I killed a man." Michael couldn't look at her.

Carly laughed. "Whatever...stop lying." Her smile faded. "Michael?" She rushed up the stairs and dragged him down. "What the hell happened?"

"I killed a man. When I'm done showering, I'll turn myself in to the cops. I don't even want to fight it."

"Who the hell did you kill?"

"The less you know the better Mom."

Carly hadn't seen such sadness in him since he was sent to prison. "You're serious."

"There's no hope for me. I shouldn't have been involved but I was. Part of me regrets and the other part of me doesn't. It's a battle but it was a long time coming. And I'm at peace with it."

"Michael, we'll find Jason..."

"No." Michael grabbed her arm. "Just no. I'm not a kid anymore. I'll be ok this time. I got through the murder and I can get through this. I used to fight prison but it's the best place for me. It just doesn't matter to me anymore."

* * *

><p>Jason hurried into the Greystone and found Sam just as she walking down the stairs. He couldn't wait to get from under Anna's thumb and back to Sam. He held her in his strong grasp. "Think it's time to move...out of the country?"<p>

Sam pulled away from him. "So you know about the body?"

"I found out at the worst possible place. Fu*king Max sent me a text. And who the hell burned down Sonny's restaurant?"

"He seems to be handling the arson just fine since his engagement ring survived. Where have you been? Will you stop leaving and not saying where you're going?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm going to start making out with the dog one of these days." Sam flashed a faint smile. "What's going to happen to my mom?"

"Where is she? Do we know that she did this?"

"I'm guessing Lorenzo took her and Mikkos to Greece. That's all I know."

"Good." Jason nodded. "Is it bad that I'm relieved that Mikkos will never have to be subjected to that asshole ever again? I prayed for this. It's hard seeing Anna holding out hope that her son is alive but Franco was a monster and I don't ever want Mikkos know that."

"I keep thinking of Nikolas. Brenda is worried about him. He just has these moments where he's certain he's going to be like Stavros. I know you hate my father and I know my mother frustrates the hell out of both of you, but I'm thankful that you both have her back during times like these. There's no doubt in my mind that she killed Franco."

* * *

><p>Michael did just as he said he was going to do and there was nothing that Carly could do to stop him. His loyalty was to the woman that promised to always be loyal to him and he just had to trust she'd return the favor. While he loved his mother, an anger of her seeped up inside of him.<p>

_"I want to talk to you about Jason."_

_Michael sunk in his chair. "Ok…I don't know anything about Jason."_

_"He was a pretty good Dad to you wasn't he?"_

_"Yea. I don't remember when I was a baby, but he took care of me on a daily basis when my mom left me behind. I understand why she left, but Jason did a good job of picking up the pieces. And I don't think anyone would have offered to do time in jail with me to protect me. Jason's always been there for me. He's my protector."_

_Alexis couldn't help but think of her own protector. "I know what that feels like. My brother Stefan was always my protector even when he didn't intend to be. He would have done for me what Jason did for you. I'm sorry you had to see a day in a prison cell."_

_"I was raped right before Jason showed up."_

_Alexis grew uneasy. "I didn't know."_

_"Yea." Michael let out a nervous laugh. "Franco sent one of his guys to rape me as a message to Jason. When Jason came, he just knew. He never forced me to talk about it. I appreciate that about him."_

_Alexis' heart palpitated like a drum in her chest. She wasn't expecting Michael's openness. "Yes. Jason is good like that. Why did you feel comfortable telling me this?"_

_"I've been going to therapy for a while now. And my therapist says I should start talking about this with people. Maybe when Kristina is home again, I'll talk to her about it. What do you think?"_

_Alexis went to Michael and gave him a hug. "She'll love it if you would share this with her as painful as it will be for her. I'm so happy you want to do something positive with your life."_

_"I wish someone would stop Franco. Despite what he did to the baby, I hope you, Jason, and Sam can work everything out. I just don't know that I can be a lawyer with my criminal record."_

_"Don't worry about it. As long as you're a good lawyer, a lawyer you'll be."_

Michael saw Anna talking to Lucky. He didn't want to make a scene and he wasn't even sure what he would say. Anna looked up from her discussion with Lucky and went over to Michael. "Can I help you?"

Michael played back in his head with he would say. "I'm sorry Anna." He broke down into tears.

Lucky put down his coffee mug and went over to Michael. "What's wrong Man? You wanna sit down?"

"No." Michael wiped away tears from his face. "I killed Franco. I'm very sorry Anna."

Lucky was floored. "Hey Man, I think you might want to shut up now." He put his arm around Michael and led him towards the interrogation room. "What is your problem?"

"I can't sleep with this heavy on my chest. I killed him."

Anna followed Michael and Lucky. "Michael what happened?"

Michael took a deep breath. "I was just tired of feeling scared."

"Did Franco ever approach you or threaten you?" Anna's body started to shake. She held out hope that all that Michael said was untrue. She could smell the lie falling from his lips. "Explain your fear."

"I would like to wait for my attorney if I may?" Michael took a seat at the interrogation table hoping Alexis would walk through the door to rescue him.

"Of course..." Anna left Lucky and Michael alone. She went straight to Mac's office but found it empty. Her heart practically ran away from her chest. She knew Michael was lying but she didn't know what was true and if Franco really was dead.


	66. Chapter 66

_**Italics from Alexis the Surrogate.**_

**Chapter 66**

"Diane!" Sonny poked his head inside the law offices. Seeing the coast was clear of Alexis, he stepped inside. "Diane!"

"What in the hell?" Diane stumbled out from her office. "What do you want? Your attorney isn't here."

"Good." Sonny went past her into her office snapping his fingers at her before taking a seat in one of her chairs.

"Good?"

"I need you to do one contract for me and then I'm done with you. I'll pay you top dollar for it." Sonny clicked his tongue.

"Does this have to do with your restaurant going up in flames?"

"Oh don't worry about that. I got Max and Milo on the case. I will find out who burned down my place of business. No this is about adopting Mikkosavich."

Diane rubbed her forehead. "Didn't we do this once before with Brenda and Alec and I told you that you do not need to add another child to your will. Have you talked to Jason about this? What about Robert and Anna?"

"What about them?"

"They are this close to suing Alexis for grandparents' right. This poor f*cking child will never get peace to just be. He has serial killer genes one hundred percent. Oh god." Diane shuttered. "Both of his parents have murdered someone. That child is doomed. Just doomed."

"Diane I don't need you to be dramatic. I just need you to draw up the proper paperwork so I can give it to Alexis and let her decide if this is a good idea."

"Are you and Alexis together?"

"I'm asking her to marry me."

Diane was jarred. "Oh Jesus. That complicates everything. Are you aware that your so-called lady love has been creepin' with another man?"

"Lorenzo? F*ck that. You know what? I'm not concerned about that situation because Alexis is moving on from him. He was nothing more than a fling and I can forgive her for her bad judgment."

Diane mumbled to herself. "I will draw up your papers if it gets you out of my hair but Lorenzo is my client."

"Why in the hell do you keep bringing that jackass up?"

"Because I don't know why you're jumping into another hopeless marriage and the ink has barely dried on your divorce to Brenda. How inconsiderate."

Sonny winced in pain having to listen to her berate him. "Diane. I already talked to Brenda. She's cool. I'm cool. I need you to be cool and do this for me…today."

* * *

><p>Anna slammed her office door and before she could even shed a tear for the possibility of Franco being dead Robin walked in. "What's wrong Mom?"<p>

"I just put an alert out for Franco. He's missing."

Robin's didn't know what to say. "Where did you last see him?"

"He was in the basement working on his painting before I left." Anna paced. "Robin, I know you weren't thrilled with this situation."

"You know what angers me Mom? Your lack of involvement in the Nurses' Ball. Do you know how important the Nurses' Ball is to me? How much doing this benefits HIV/AIDS research? Do you know how hard the staff and I work volunteering our time to the Stone Cates Foundation? And the one thing you care about the most is a missing serial killer? He's been in your life what? A couple months maybe?"

"Robin, I'm not going to let you be angry at me about something I can't control. I can't control what happened to you and I sure as hell can't control Franco being a part of our lives. Shit happens." Anna started cry. "You're right. I haven't been very supportive of you and you've been as patient as possible considering Sam is your good friend. I can't imagine having to balance what you've had to."

"It's so hard Mom. I don't know how to be a good friend to Sam when a guy that I shared a womb with hurt her. Do you realize that it was me that was there when Alexis decided to carry Mikkos for Sam and Jason? I think about that every day."

_Alexis walked out the door and ran into Robin again this time with Patrick by her side._

_"Hey!" Alexis leaned in to hug Robin._

_"Is everything ok?" Robin stared perplexed at Alexis._

_"I need a doctor's appointment for tomorrow." Alexis' face turned sheet white. She started to have trouble catching her breath._

_Patrick grabbed Alexis' arm in concern. "Is something wrong?"_

_"I think I just offered to carry a baby for Sam."_

_Robin and Patrick looked at each other in awe._

_"Ok. Alexis, all I suggested was lunch once a week."_

_"It just came out." Alexis took a deep breath. "And you know what; I'm going to do it. I don't think I've enjoyed any of my pregnancies. And damnit, I'm gonna enjoy this one!"_

_Alexis stormed off leaving both Robin and Patrick speechless._

Michael waited in the interrogation room alone with the door wide open where he could see the freedom he was close to sacrificing. He closed his eyes just hearing the bustling of traffic forming in the lobby knowing it was all about him. He buried his face in his arm on the table until he heard a familiar voice outside the door. Michael looked up able to see Lorenzo having what looked like a stern conversation with Detective Domestico. The two seemed to agree to allow Lorenzo to continue on into the interrogation room. Michael relaxed in his chair surprised at himself for seeing Lorenzo as a comforting face.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

Lorenzo closed the door and leaned on the table. "Don't ever walk into a police station and confess to anything again. Do you understand?"

"Yea..but.."

"Listen to me." Lorenzo pointed his finger in Michael's face. "You didn't need to do this. You only complicated the situation."

"I just wanted to protect Alexis. Where is she?"

Lorenzo rolled up his sleeves. "On the flight to Greece she asked me to watch over you. Are we going to be on the same page here?"

"I guess."

"You have to trust me Michael. If you don't it's not going to work."

Robert knocked on the door before walking in. "Lorenzo, can we talk outside here?"

Lorenzo raised his brow at Michael before following Robert outside.

"We can't find Franco and we haven't found a body but the fact is he's missing."

"Was this much credence paid to Sam when Franco raped my daughter?"

"I thought you set up the opportunity for him to rape Sam after you shot her. Don't throw stones Lorenzo."

"Robert, just release my client and call me when you find a body."

Robert shook his head. "Book him until Franco is found!" He yelled to Domestico before walking away.

"If you're putting Michael in a cell than I will go with him." Lorenzo went back into the interrogation room to Michael scared out of his mind. "Your father can't say I never gave him anything."

Robert stormed into Anna's office. "I'm booking that punk Michael Corinthos."

"What?" Robin shrieked. "You can't Dad!"

"That is unnecessary Robert." Anna said with a shaky voice. 

Robin rushed out of Anna's office to Domestico handcuffing Michael. "Michael what happened?"

"Keep your mouth shut." Lorenzo said holding on to Michael's handcuffed arm.

"Lorenzo, please..." Robin said.

Michael was ready to crack under pressure but he kept his cool.

"I will stay with him." Lorenzo reassured her.

Domestico shoved Michael to keep moving.

Robin turned to Robert. "Dad what happened?"

"While I don't think he killed anyone, I think he knows who did." Robert said.

"What happened to you Dad? You used to fight the good fight and now you're siding with Franco? You and Mom. I'm so disappointed in both of you." Robin left the police station furious with her parents.

Detective Domestico pushed Michael into a cell. "You going in with him?" He asked Lorenzo.

Lorenzo stepped inside the cell. Domestico slammed the doors on them.

Lorenzo looked over at Michael finding a spot on the floor in the dark corner of the cell. "Natasha owes both of us...well you at least." He sat down next to Michael who pulled his legs to his chest. Lorenzo could tell he was uncomfortable. "You haven't been locked up since the last time huh?"

"No." Michael breathed heavily just to know he was alive. "Do you ever get over what happens to you? I just don't see light at the end of the tunnel. I thought Franco dying was the solution. I was f*cking wrong."

"Yea. You do. You get over it. You put all of that anger into something else...like blowing up other people's property."

Michael smiled at Lorenzo. "That sounds fun. Too bad you'd end up in jail again."

"I was a little younger than you when I left prison from my arms dealing charges. I immediately started therapy soon after. Pissed Papa Alcazar off. He thought I was going to ruin the family business by spilling my guts. Our relationship was not the same."

"Did you tell anyone else? Like family or friends?"

"No. Just Natasha. I put it all in my art and the anger in the family business. I felt I needed to prove something to my father and my brother since I got caught in the first place."

"You're still standing though." Michael rested his head against the wall. "I'm sorry I f*cked things up." He cried. "Alexis was right. I'm still a boy-child."

"It's a term of endearment. Feel better knowing that Natasha is in your corner. You don't want to be on her bad side. Look at what happened to Luis."

* * *

><p>Jason and Sam made it back to Wonderland and entered their home with caution. Both of them grabbed their guns and inspected parts of the house. They met in the lobby relieved that nothing more was found out of place. The doorbell rang. Jason pulled his gun almost feeling uneasy holding it since he hadn't carried one in months. "Who is it?" He said.<p>

"It's Dr. Collins."

Jason opened the door to Kevin. "Come on in. Spinelli is replacing the security cameras. Someone tampered with them." He slid his gun back in the holster. "Everything ok?"

"Are we alone?" Kevin looked at Sam.

"Yea." Sam also put her gun away.

"We need to discuss Alexis."

Jason agreed. "Sure."

Sam made a pot of coffee and noticed Kevin staring longingly outside the glass doors at the pool area.

"It's hard to go back there especially because of little Alec." She said.

"So Franco was just floating in that swimming pool?"

Jason walked in and handed Kevin the DVD. "This is what Sam received from an unnamed source from the Cassadine Islands."

Kevin took the DVD. "Mind if I give it to Anna and Robert?"

Sam stared at Jason unsure. "As long as it doesn't incriminate my mother."

Kevin took a mug of coffee and sat down at the table. "Sam and Jason it's probably out of place for me to do this. I could lose my license but I need your help. Alexis suffers from DID."

"Dissociative Identity Disorder?" Jason sat down across from Kevin. "You know this for sure? Wasn't she faking that?"

"Yea. I'm sure. I was hoping she was faking it but she's not."

"Can you explain it?" Sam asked.

"It's not easy to explain. What I do know is, if she killed Franco, she probably won't remember. She may but she probably won't believe that she's even capable of murder. One of her alter personalities is Natasha. And it was Natasha that killed Franco." Kevin looked over at Sam leaned on the counter. "Sam, do you know how sometimes your mother remember things about you and then she seems to forget them again? It's because her memories of you only really live within Natasha. Alexis can piece things together here and there but she's pretty much wiped out any painful memories from Natasha's childhood."

"How is this possible?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I'm concerned about you as well. Helena had access to you as a young girl and you've been having a lot of blackouts lately have you not?"

Jason moved uneasy in his chair. "What triggers this?"

"Traumatic conditioning of Natasha as a child. Just that simple. Sam suffered trauma recently. That could explain her blackouts."

"This isn't about me. I'm fine. I feel the best I've ever felt. I handled finding Franco just fine."

Jason played with his fingers not convinced. "Does that explain stuff like Alexis' attraction to Michael?"

"Well that's a little complicated. Natasha sees herself as Michael's protector considering what happened to him in prison and I think Michael responds to that and thinks that she's attracted to him. But it does explain this back and forth with Lorenzo and Sonny. Both of these men have been huge influences in Alexis' life during some of the most important times of her life."

Sam slapped her hands on her face. "God. It all makes sense. I couldn't understand how she could allow both of them to fall head over heels for her like that. Let me guess. Natasha loves my father?"

"Oh does she. Natasha's a bit dysfunctional. But Natasha is also passionate about those in her circle. Trust is a huge thing for her. If you're loyal to Natasha she's loyal to you."

The front door slammed. Jason jumped up from the chair grabbing his gun and pointing it at Carly running into the kitchen.

"I need you!" Carly cried. "Michael confessed to killing Franco."

Sam and Jason locked eyes.

"F*ck." Kevin groaned.

* * *

><p>Alexis Davidovitch found her spot in the stables and stowed away her books and her doll. She couldn't wait to have the freedom to ride her favorite mare that she named Diamond. Alexis kissed Diamond's nose before grabbing the horse's saddle that was a bit too heavy for her carry. She dragged the saddle over to Diamond perplexed as to how she'd manage to get it so high up on Diamond's sturdy back.<p>

"Would you like help?"

Alexis was startled by the voice of her father, King Mikkosavich, watching his most defiant child figuring out a solution. "Yes Sir." She eyed her father bend over and pick up the saddle in his strong hands to carefully placed it on Diamond's back. Alexis thought to herself how she would get up on the saddle. At the age of seven, she was a petite girl and everything seemed much bigger than her.

Mikkosavich reached out his hands and picked her up placing her on the horse without her needing to ask.

"Do you ride much?" Mikkosavich asked.

"Yes Sir but I have help." Alexis voice was barely audible. She wanted badly for him to ride with her.

Instead Mikkosavich turned to Lorenzo waiting outside the stables doors. "Come on Son. You'll go with her. As long as you two don't go far."

Lorenzo was eager to please while Alexis wasn't so sure of the boy she had really just met. Mikkosavich picked up Lorenzo and put him on the horse behind Alexis.

"Tallyho!" Lorenzo wrapped his arms around Alexis' waist and hung on tight.

Mikkosavich let out a hearty laugh. "There will be no fox-hunting Lorenzo. Bring Natasha back in one piece."

_Natasha._ Alexis thought with a jerked.

Alexis woke up to a pain shooting up her vein. She turned her head to her side seeing a long IV tube protruding from her arm to a bag of clear liquid. She looked above her head to a monitor beeping. Her eyes moved to the grand piano and a glimmer of red light sparkling in the sunlight. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. Alexis faded as Natasha wanted desperately to get her hands on the precious setting off the rising sun. Natasha reached her hand over and removed the IV from her arm. She slid out of bed and went to the diamond picking it up to admire every angle of shine. She slipped it onto her ring finger amazed at the beauty before her eyes. "Where have you been all of my life?"

Dr. Jackson walked into her bedroom. "Alexis?"

"Natasha..." She corrected him not taking her eyes off of the diamond. "Where did this come from?"

"Lorenzo was the last person in here I believe. It's gorgeous. You need to get back in bed Natasha."

"No." Natasha shook her head. "I'm fine. Where is Mikkosavich?"

"Who?" Dr. Jackson was caught off guard forgetting the namesake for a moment. "Oh Little Man is great. He swims like a fish. Andreas has him out at the pool."

Natasha dropped her hand to her side. "Wait. No. I don't want him in a pool. Which pool?" She rushed for the door.

"Outside your office!" Dr. Jackson called after her.

* * *

><p>"Michael! Lorenzo?" Carly grabbed at the bars of the jail cell. "What in the hell?"<p>

Michael had fallen asleep feeling safe under Lorenzo's watchful eye. Lorenzo got up and went to the bars. "I'm his attorney. Don't worry about him. Robert is just beating his chest."

"And again my son is being used as a pawn in the justice system. Please get him out of here Lorenzo."

"I don't suspect we'll be here much longer. He didn't do it."

"Who did?" Carly whispered.

"There's no body. I'm betting Franco just skipped town."

"There is a body. It's no secret that Sam found it floating in her swimming pool at Wonderland."

Lorenzo's heart pounded. He didn't know. He got off the plane and went straight to the police station. "Where is Sam?"

"At Wonderland...Jason is pleading with Anna and Robert to let Michael go. You didn't know? Who the hell killed Franco? Sam?"

Lorenzo wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. "Carly, I will get Michael out of here."

"Come on Robert. Can I speak to you alone?" Jason pleaded with Robert.

Robert pondered for a moment and beckoned Jason to follow him into the interrogation room. "The point of justice is setting an example to deter future crimes."

"I get that." Jason said. "What's really going on here?"

"I'm angry. Not about Franco. I knew that whole thing was too good to be true. I'm angry that Alexis doesn't trust me."

"Robert you and Luke killed her father and practically wiped out her family."

"She and Luke get along just fine. And Cassadines are evil. It's the one thing Luke and I agree on."

"I just think Franco brought up old bad blood. Look Franco tried to kill Alexis. He kidnapped Kristina and raped Sam. Don't you think she has a right to be a little bit freaked out?"

Robert nodded. "I'll let Michael go. But I want to know straight from the horse's mouth what the f*ck happened. Franco opened the door to some solid intelligence and Alexis may have single-handedly f*cked it up if she killed him."

"The real enemies are Helena Cassadine and Caesar Faison. Just between me and you, Franco being here caused a lot of strife for everyone and most of it was unnecessary. I will do everything in my power to bridge whatever gap I can between the Scorpios and Alexis. It won't be easy but I'll try."

* * *

><p>Andreas got up from the edge of the sun pool taking enjoyment in a giddy Mikkosavich. He kept one eye on Mikkosavich splashing around in the water to grab a towel. Caesar Faison bent over the pool and put his hand in the water luring the baby to swim towards him. Andreas swiftly turned around and went over to Faison. "Who are you?" Andreas demanded.<p>

"It's ok Andreas. I'm watching him." Natasha approached Faison.

"Are you sure Ms. Cassadine?" Andreas asked.

Natasha nodded. "I'll take it from here." She got on her knees and pulled Mikkosavich out of the water drying off his shivering body. "To what do I owe this visit Mr. Faison?"

Faison sat down and watched Natasha bundle up Mikkosavich in his towel. "I can give you all that you so desire if you help me take down Helena."

"Where have I heard this before?" Natasha nuzzled her nose against Mikkosavich soft, wet face.

"The others never gave the goods that I have to give. Helena is good at what she does but she's lost her power. You..." Faison moved over to Natasha and fingered the ring. "A Moussaieff Red Diamond. Priceless. You wear it well Princess Natasha."

"I don't want to be the Princess anymore..."

"My apologies."

"I want to be the Queen. If you can't get that for me, you're useless to me."

"I can get you that and more. Give me a couple days and I will deliver." Faison smiled with pleasure.

* * *

><p>"Faison won." Anna let David into her office and slammed her door.<p>

"I didn't take his call Anna." David took a seat with a heavy sigh. "How did he win?"

"I did some terrible things for Faison. I was a double agent for God sakes. You don't just shake that. I feel like Franco was Faison's carrot that he dangled to get me to do things for him again."

"It's more complicated than that Anna. Yes it sucks that you helped Faison. And now is your chance to take him down. Prove that he doesn't still have that hold on you and I know he doesn't."

Anna sat down on David's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm worried about you. What did he say?"

"I didn't take his call so I didn't give him the opportunity to pitch anything to me and I won't. I don't want anything more to do with Project Orpheus. I realize it was a big mistake."

Robert walked in Anna's office in wonder of whether he was interrupting an intimate moment. "I can come back."

Anna was too drained to move. "What did you decide?"

"I'm okaying the release of Michael. I refuse to be the bad guy Anna. I threw my balls on the table in this situation and I'm not walking away with them in my hands."

Anna finally was able to stand again. "We will solve this case Robert. I don't regret for a minute bringing Franco into our lives. We have to keep in mind the good things that came out of it."

Robert's eyes fell on David who was staring back at him. "Are you staying?"

David hopped up. "I might as well. I'm currently Faison's flavor or the month. I'm the one that created Project Orpheus and he can't continue it successfully without my assistance."


	67. Chapter 67

_**The end is near and I couldn't end Cassadine Islands without dedicating a chapter to my most dedicated friend. We became friends ten years ago because of the power of Sonny and Alexis when I lived in Australia and all I had access to were clips & recaps. She's always read every damn thing I've written even if she hated it **cough** LoLexis **cough**. I know who she wants the baby daddy to be. But I honestly don't know myself. BWAHHH! Bare with me as this chapter is kind of written as standalone to post it on another site.**_

_**Sonny and Alexis "I'd Have Remembered You Too"**_

**Chapter 67**

Kevin was on mission to find Alexis. He didn't know why he cared so much anymore to put his career on the line for her. He just knew he had to. Though he wasn't one to encourage what he believed to be Sonny's feeling that a marriage to Alexis could possibly work, he was willing to bring his patient along for the ride to help another.

With adoption papers in hand, Sonny pulled Max and Milo off of investigation of the restaurant fire and onto filing flight plans to the Cassadine Islands with two passengers, him and Kevin. As Sonny changed clothes that morning, he debated whether to bring the engagement ring and forgo a big spectacle on New Year's Eve. While he decided not to bring the ring, he did decide not to overshadow the Nurses' Ball with what Michael would describe as his selfish motivations. He grunted in the mirror at the thought that his son felt that he was selfish. "Far from it." He thought to himself.

The plane ride with Sonny and Kevin was full of Kevin's unethical disclosure about Alexis & Natasha.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder? Do I have that?" Sonny asked.

"No. You have bi-polar disorder."

"Ok." Sonny wasn't sure what all those alphabet disorders meant or if they really even meant anything. All he knew was that he was beaten to a bloody pulp and locked defenseless in a dark closet only having to hear his mother suffer the same. And as a result confined spaces made him feel like all of him was going to cave into a mass of nothingness. "So how do you fix this DID? I mean you know...it's like I asked you. Do we ever heal from our pasts?"

Kevin waved him away. "It's complicated. The goal would be to create a clean slate. Alexis was able to rid herself of some of her memories..."

"Oh I've done that...there are things I forgot about because they were wrapped up in really painful memories so you forgot all of them."

"Exactly." Kevin snapped his fingers. "You get it. Now maybe you can help me help Alexis?"

"Yea. Sure. Look I'm glad that bastard Franco is dead..."

"Sonny. I know. Aside from Franco being Anna and Robert's son, I don't even care about that anymore. Franco was low on the dead pole if you know what I mean? There is a long line of people on Natasha's hit list. These are people that have hurt Natasha terribly and she wants them to pay. I'd like to prevent another murder. She takes no prisoners."

"That's my kind of woman." Sonny sat back with a breathy laugh. His smile faded when he noticed Kevin didn't flinch. "Will Natasha know who I am?"

"She will. I think she will. Don't expect her to be thrilled with you. I don't even know what we're going to get when we get to the Cassadine Islands. We could get Natasha or we could get Alexis. It's a crapshoot at this point."

Despite his duties of rising the dead, Dr. Jackson's main concern was for Alexis and her unborn child. He didn't know whether what he was doing in continuing Project Orpheus would be approved in Alexis' eyes. There were many times that he wanted to just go into her office and pour himself out to her telling her everything that he was forced to do for Faison but he valued his life.

Dr. Jackson had a momentary lapse of judgment when he took a stroll down the villa's corridors towards Mikkosavich Alexander's nursery. He was determined to tell her how so close he was to fulfilling Faison's wishes. When he stopped at the cracked door he could see Alexis reading the Africa book with Mikkosavich Alexander resting in her lap and the baby conveting his Lamby given to him by Anna from the deceased Leora's stuffed animal collection.

_"How's the teething?" Patrick asked._

_"Terrible. And I have another problem. Your daughter is very quiet by the way. Little Mikkosavich is not so much with the quiet. I gave away..." Alexis moved head from Mikkos' ear. "Lamby Pie." She whispered._

_"Who's Lamby-Pie?" Patrick spoke loudly with a mouth full of food._

_Mikkos broke into tears at the sound of his lost friend's name._

_"See." Alexis rolled her eyes. "He knows his stuffed animals. I had to give her back to Kristina. He used to chew on Lamby's ears for comfort."_

_Patrick laughed._

_Robin shook her head at Patrick. "He's a jerk. Did you check the hospital gift-shop? I remember that lamb."_

_"Robin, that was like 19 years ago. I know it feels like 9, but they don't sell her kind anymore. And he knows a fake. We already went to the toy store." Alexis bounced Mikkos in her arms. "It's ok. We'll survive. We're gonna eat pie. And he likes it hot just like Jason." Alexis walked away to Mike waiting at the counter._

_Robin's jaw dropped. She leaned in to Patrick. "Don't tell me she doesn't know that Jason isn't Mikkos' father?"_

_"One thing Franco and Alexis have in common." Patrick pointed his fork behind him. "They're both in denial."_

Mikkosavich Alexander was in love with his mother's crimson and white encrusted diamond ring. Every time she moved her fingers to turn a page, he'd grab the ring just to look at it hoping maybe she'd let him put it in his mouth.

"Let's start at elephants. We really like elephants don't we? They are very intelligent and they remember everything. I sometimes wish I was an elephant. I can't remember a damn thing."

"Woof woof." Mikkosavich Alexander tiredly exclaimed before letting out a yawn.

Alexis looked at her watch. "It is getting late."

"Alexis?" Dr. Jackson peeked his head inside. "I don't mean to interrupt. Is this a bad time?"

"I was going to put Mikkosavich to bed."

"Ok. I can come back another time."

"No. Talk." Alexis put the Africa book on the night stand as Mikkosavich Alexander drifted off to sleep.

"I've been living here for some time now..."

"You want to move back to Port Charles don't you?"

Dr. Jackson let out a nervous laugh. "No. Though I do plan to go to the Nurses' Ball. Robin is blowing up my phone about it. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I don't know a lot about the Cassadines. What was your father like? Do you remember him?"

Alexis got up from the rocking chair cradling Mikkosavich Alexander in her arms. "I don't know how to answer your question." She placed Mikkosavich Alexander in his crib and ensured that he was comfortably situated. "It was hard to get to know my father because of Helena. Have you seen Helena here?"

"Yea. Every now and then. I was instructed by Nikolas to just ignore her. She's always been kind to me."

"Because she wants something from you."

Dr. Jackson squirmed a bit. He wanted to just blurt out his secret but he never knew who else could possibly be listening.

"But to answer your initial question..." Alexis continued. "I don't remember much about my father."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was under the impression you did. If you had one wish to have him back is that something you'd want?"

"Uh..." Alexis crossed her arms unsure of how to answer the question. "I don't know. I feel like my father and Helena were a packaged deal. I couldn't have one without the other involved. If that is the case, then my answer is no. I'd like to continue to forget about King Mikkosavich. I spent my teenage years getting away from Greece. I can't believe I'm here now." She took Dr. Jackson's hand and led him outside of Mikkosavich Alexander's nursery. "I could not wait to leave this place when my father told me that I was being shipped off to boarding school."

"You went to boarding school? Sounds typical for a daughter of a king."

Dr. Jackson and Alexis continued down the corridor to Alexis' office nearby. "I was 14 when I was shipped off to New Hampshire. You'd think I'd have this incredible homesickness but I was completely reborn."

"Did you keep in touch with your brothers?"

"Ha..." Alexis sighed. "You know nothing about anything do you? Welcome to the Cassadines where everything of the past either gets forgotten or used as a means to rape and pillage your victims. Dr. Jackson I didn't know I had brothers until years later."

"Whoa..."

"I was Alexis Davidovitch the lowly Cassadine cousin. I was to be grateful to be sent away to this wonderful, expensive institution of higher learning."

Dr. Jackson was more and more intrigued. "Ok. So when did you get pregnant by Lorenzo Alcazar with Sam?"

"I honestly don't remember. I don't even remember a lot from boarding school. Why do you want to know so much?"

"I've lived on this island for about two years now and all these characters come and go and I'd just like to know where they fall in your life."

"Did Faison approach you for something?" Alexis eyed Dr. Jackson with suspicion. "What does he want?"

"He has. But I didn't humor him."

Alexis opened her office door cloaked in darkness with a glimmer of light from the reflective pool. "Maybe we can talk more tomorrow?"

"Have a good night." Dr. Jackson continued his stroll down the corridor and noticed a limo pull up to carport. He decided to go back to check on the status of his first candidate of David Hayward's Project Orpheus, King Mikkosavich Cassadine.

A guard approached the limo and opened the door for Sonny and Kevin. Sonny stepped out. He hadn't been to the Cassadine Island villas in at least a year. The year before he showed up with two purposes—to kill Lorenzo Alcazar for stealing his private jet and hopefully witness the birth of Mikkosavich Alexander—the baby that was the intended gift to Jason and Sam. But with Helena Cassadine's trickery, Mikkosavich Alexander turned out to be the child of Alexis Davis and Robert Frank Scorpio aka Franco.

_Sam was in heaven and at peace watching her mother hold little Mikkos. "He looks just like Jason."_

_"Why wouldn't he?" Alexis bundled up the baby and handed him off to Sam. "Is there something I should know?"_

_Kristina walked in and cuddled up next to Sam on the bed. "Mom, we have a problem."_

_Alexis was still a bit perplexed by Sam's comment. "Already?"_

_"Yea. I don't like Uncle Stefan. He called my dad a peasant. I'm going back to Port Charles. I refuse to stay here under these conditions."_

_Alexis sighed. "Why did he call Sonny a peasant?"_

_"Something about curses and tilling fields. It wasn't cool. I don't want to be a Cassadine Princess anymore."_

_Molly walked in with Lamby in her arms. "Can I give Mikkos the Lamby?"_

_Alexis smiled. "You could try but Lamby is a tad bit bigger than him."_

_"Do you remember what I looked like when I was born?" Sam asked._

_"I'm sorry. I don't." Alexis said somberly. "I bet you were stunning."_

_"No, I was a stunner despite being a preemie." Kristina said._

_"I love it that he has hair." Molly lightly touched Mikkos' sandy brown mane._

_Gunshots rang out in the hall. Alexis jumped from her skin. Sam quickly placed Mikkos in his crib. She and Kristina bolted from the room to find Sonny chasing Lorenzo through the corridor._

_Lorenzo ran hard and fast holding his bleeding side. He stopped to catch his breath and decided to make a dive for it over the veranda and into the sea._

_Sam and Kristina caught up with Sonny._

_"That Son of Bitch stole my plane!" Sonny shouted._

_Sam grabbed the gun from Sonny's hand. "You killed him!"_

_Kristina was confused. "Was that Lorenzo Alcazar? I thought he was dead?"_

During her time of rest, Alexis did her best to forgot everything that Natasha did days before. It was almost a blip on her radar of memories. By the time Sonny knocked on her office door, Alexis had convinced herself that Natasha murdering Franco was just a dream. Alexis had laid down on her couch in her office where she seemed to feel the most comfortable falling asleep to the wind chimes on her balcony and blue water reflecting in her glass french doors. She ignored Sonny's knock thinking maybe it was Dr. Jackson with more questions or Andreas checking in to share a nightcap.

The knocks grew louder. "Alexis. It's Sonny."

Alexis shoot up and grabbed her stomach. She'd almost forgotten the little complication growing in her belly that she thought neither Sonny nor Lorenzo suspected even existed. She touched her face. "Do I look pregnant?" She thought as she got up and went over to the glass doors lifting up her shirt. "Ok. Sonny. I need a minute." She frantically searched her office for a sweater and was lucky to find Mikkosavich Alexander's favorite Lamby blanket in his playpen by her desk. She wrapped the blanket around her pretending she had been asleep. "I'm coming." She opened the door to find Sonny leaned on the door frame.

"What took you so long?" Sonny went into her office and looked back at her noticing her gripping tight to the blanket. "Mikkos loves his Lambys...just like Kristina."

"How do you know about Lamby?"

"How do I know about Lamby? Remember the incident with Kristina?"

Alexis smiled faded. It was yet another incident that she wished to forgot. _ "_It wasn't me that shoved Kristina into the bar." She ran the lines over and over in her head until she started to realize she hadn't really been herself lately.

_Kristina cried. "I'm not a failure. I just found something that fit me better than Yale. I left Yale before it left me."_

_Alexis' head exploded. She couldn't see anything but the red of Kristina's dress and her red cheeks soaked with tears. "You're not hearing a thing I'm saying to you right now. Kristina, you failed out of college and you lied to everyone about it."_

_"You're not hearing me! I'm not a failure!" Kristina shouted at her mother and dared to get in her face._

_Alexis couldn't hold back. Natasha took over. Alexis shoved Kristina away with the same force she gave Luis off the hotel balcony. Kristina fell into the bar knocking the glasses and liquor to the floor. Max and Milo both ran into the living room hearing the crash of glass._

_"Alexis!" Max yelled. "Please. Can we settle this when Mr. C gets here?"_

_Alexis had an out of body experience. She watched Kristina on the floor and blood pouring from her hand. Alexis backed out of the room and almost slammed into Max before tearing out of the Greystone to her car. Max followed after her._

_Kristina sat in the floor surrounded by broken glass. She picked her left hand up from the ground. It bleed from the glass that dug into her skin. Milo rushed over with a towel and wrapped her bleeding hand."_

_"Did I throw you under the bus?" Milo asked._

_Kristina couldn't speak. She looked at her other hand soaked in Scotch. "She's never done that to me before." Her voice was shaky._

_Sonny walked in unaware of the scene that he'd find when he returned home. "What the hell happened?" _

Alexis snapped out of her daydream. "I wish I could better explain what happened that day with Kristina. It wasn't my best moment. But it worked out. Who knew all she wanted was her stuffed animal back. Sometimes it really is just that simple."

_"I brought you a peace-offering." Alexis humbly held up Lamby-Pie for Kristina. "Mikkos was not happy, but I explained to him that we didn't ask Big Sister before we took her away and we should return Lamby-Pie to her best friend. I know that Lamby got you through some major separation anxiety when you were Mikkos' age."_

_Kristina took her stuffed Lamby and held her tight. "I admit it. I wanted her back. It's the first thing you ever gave me."_

_"I did?" Alexis couldn't recall. "I thought Zander gave you Lamby?"_

_Kristina shook her head. "No. You did. But if remembering that Zander gave it to me helps you remember him, I'll let it go."_

"No. Don't worry about it. Shit happens I guess." Sonny went to Alexis' balcony doors. "Sam and Jason said they had a so so honeymoon here. I guess Sam got a little bit of a history lesson about her mother. She found out about what Stavros did to you."

Alexis took a seat on her couch. "Do you remember Zander? Do you think about him?"

Sonny went to her and watched her try to get comfortable again. "Of course I remember Zander. I think about him as much as I do Stone. Zander and I had our ups and downs but he meant a lot to me. And I know he meant everything to you. How come you changed the subject when I mentioned Stavros?"

"I was thinking of Zander. What are you doing here?"

Sonny took a seat next to her and ran his hands up and down his legs. He didn't know where to begin. Kevin thought Sonny would make a good warm-up routine before he railroaded Alexis with questions about her psyche. "The Nurses' Ball is coming up in a couple days. Do you have a date?"

"What's the theme?" Alexis curled her body up in the corner and gave Sonny her undivided attention while trying to keep her blanket in place.

"Uh you know I have no clue. I just write a check. Lucy is putting the Kate Howard treatment on Kristina."

"What do you mean?"

"Kristina has been a workhorse. She's been doing promotions and just being the great daughter that you raised."

Alexis rested her head on the arm of the couch. "Don't flatter me. I hate that she works for Crimson but if it keeps her mind off of drinking I'm sold."

"The date? Do you have one to the Nurses' Ball?"

Alexis sat up. "I'm not going."

"Why? Nikolas will be really hurt. He's doing his best to turn that dungeon Wyndemere into some charming castle for the night. After the Black and White Ball disaster that's some guts."

"He's going to ask Brenda to marry him and he's denouncing his title." Alexis' eyes fell to the ground. "I'm really happy for the two of them. I hope it works out. Brenda is handling the death of Alec with pure grace. And Nikolas will finally be free of the burden of the Cassadine curse of the monarchy."

Sonny smirked and wanted to kick himself for not bringing the engagement ring.

"It was the Nutcracker!" Alexis exclaimed.

Sonny looked at her. "The theme for the Nurses' Ball? I don't think that's it."

"No. The ballet. It was the Nutcracker."

Sonny ran his finger across his lips. "How did you know? My mother loved the Nutcracker. She had the choice between the Nutcracker and Swan Lake. She was big into Christmas so she picked the Nutcracker. She would have loved you because she said the Russians really know how to do ballet." He laughed.

Alexis blushed as the memories started to flood to her. "I remember you."

Sonny jerked his head. "Huh? Remember me when?"

"At the ballet. I remember you."

Sonny's eyes grew wide. "Your uniform was green and grey you said?"

"It was."

"Heh." Sonny muttered as he tried his hardest to think back. "Ain't that a kick in the head."

"It was after the Waltz of the Flowers. I got up to take a break..."

"Right before Pas De Deux." Sonny snapped his fingers excited. "My mother kept saying to me Michael don't get up you're going to miss the dance of the Sugar-Plum Fairies." His leg jittered as if the movement would help him remember more.

"I was at the soda fountain getting a Coke when the Sugar-Plum Fairies started and I just felt light on my feet."

Sonny sat back and rested his arms across the couch. "Yeahhh...same effect on me." He chuckled. "This is unbelievable. I was like moonwalking or something. I think I invented the moonwalk 'cause I totally bumped into this girl carrying this cola in her hand. She dropped it to the ground..."

"Thank God that handsome dark-haired boy didn't spill that brown syrupy drink all over my uniform." Tears flowed to Alexis' eyes. "I thought I caused the collision so when I spilled the drink..."

"I thought I was the asshole so I couldn't even look at you because I was so damn embarrassed. My God. I moonwalked my ass right out of that lobby and back into my seat."

"You were beautiful." Alexis bit her lip. "I got a good look at you despite my own embarassment."

"My mother always told me to look up or you might miss something beautiful. I was afraid to look anyone in the eyes. Deke beat the dignity out of me. Damn. That was really you?"

"That was me."

"Alexis will you marry me?" Sonny prayed she couldn't see his hands shaking. He shoved them in his pockets which made he look even more uncomfortable. "I didn't bring the ring. I was going to wait. Just seemed like the best opportunity right now."

Alexis moved her already ringed hand behind her back. "Are you serious?"

Sonny nodded. "I asked Diane to draw up papers. I want to adopt Mikkosavich. I know you'll have to work things out with Jason. And I know Anna and Robert are going to be on your ass now that Franco is gone."

Alexis slapped her hands over her eyes. The Moussaieff Red Diamond caught Sonny's attention. He took his hand and pulled her hand donning the ring from her face.

"Where did you get this?' He asked.

Alexis jerked her hand away. "Yes. I will."

"You will what?"

"I'll marry you. Will your mother turn in her grave if I ask that we abstain from the traditional Catholic wedding. I suffered through Kristina's christening for you. I'm not doing that again."

Sonny's jaw dropped. "Did you just say yes?"

"I can say no."

Sonny hopped up. "No. Hell no. Damnit! Why didn't I bring that damn ring?" He kneeled to her. "For real for real?"

Alexis laughed. "For real for real."

Sonny jumped up again unable to stand still. "Sugar-Plum Fairies are straight up dancing in my head right now. You don't understand. I told like everybody I was going to propose and folks thought I murdered somebody. I think Brenda was the only one that said she was happy about this." He took her hand to pull her up from the couch but Alexis resisted. "What 's wrong?"

A headache rushed to Alexis and her heart started to race. She had to tell him. There was no way she could possibly lose. Alexis took Sonny's hand and stood up. "I'm pregnant. And I hope that's not a problem for you."

Sonny released her hand and raised his brow. "Uh...Sure. Why not? Guess that nursery at the Greystone will come in handy after all?" He was completely thrown for a loop.

"Guess so." Alexis shrugged.

Kevin knocked on Alexis' office door. "Yo. Sonny. Alexis? Can I get in here now?"


	68. Chapter 68

_** This website been jacked up. And "Anna" returned to GH this week. And Finola Hughes (Anna Devane) on Twitter said she wants Alexis/Anna to be friends. Makes me smile. ;)**_

**Chapter 68**

Sonny stepped out of Alexis' office and let Kevin go in. He was dumfounded. "Alexis is pregnant?" He banged his head against the closest wall with thoughts running through of how he could have possibly forgotten running into Alexis many years ago at a ballet. "Am I going crazy?" He felt terrible. She remembered him and while he remembered the incident of two clumsy kids, he couldn't remember her.

Alexis got comfortable on her couch again. "I told Sonny I would marry him and I'm pregnant."

Kevin stopped pacing and finally decided to take a seat. "Do you know for sure that Sonny is even the father?"

Alexis sat up and covered her face with her hands. "I don't but it's easier this way."

"Are you in love with Sonny?"

Alexis lifted her eyes to Kevin. "Yes. The question has been is Sonny in love with me. Brenda was a complication."

"How so?"

"I don't want to sound vindictive."

"Say what's in your heart."

"For once I think I deserve to be the focus. Don't you think so?"

"Is that why you love Natasha? You feed off of Natasha's desire to be front and center?"

"Maybe. Natasha just wants to be loved like anyone else and I don't think we should begrudge her that desire."

"Was Alexis loved?"

"I think so but I was afraid to allow it because I just knew that Helena would take it away. She wants to take you away. I have never known someone that cares more about me than you."

"Can we talk about Franco?"

Alexis looked down at her hands and played with her fingers. "I don't remember."

"You killed him. You don't remember that?"

Alexis shook her head. "The last thing I remember was him staring at me as he came up the stairs when I dropped Mikkos off with Anna. I remember my little boy crying his eyes out…maybe not because of Franco but I knew Mikkos wasn't comfortable there. I hated being left in strange places as a child. I felt like I let him down."

"That was your reason for killing Franco?"

"I didn't kill him. Natasha killed him."

"Ok. Fair enough. Let me explain to you the goals of your treatment. You've agreed that keeping Natasha around is unhealthy."

"I don't think she's unhealthy. Maybe she's socially unacceptable but unhealthy? I don't think so."

"Ok. Let me ask you your earliest memory of Natasha?"

Alexis paused and took a deep breath. "I took my sister, Kristina, out of her crib. I held her as I rocked her in the rocking chair. That rocking chair is in Mikkos' nursery. My mother came to me and I asked her if I could wear the diamond and sapphire necklaces. And she told me that I could wear the half that belonged to me and the other half belonged to Kristina. The next thing I remember is Helena coming into our living quarters and threatening my mother…"

"Stop…do you have memories before that day?"

"I do not."

"Proceed."

Alexis stood up and neatly folded Mikkos' blanket. "I hid Kristina in the stables and came back to find Helena slitting my mother's throat. Blood was everywhere. Some even fell on me."

"How did you feel?"

Alexis started to cry. "I was devastated. I just wanted to take that dagger and stab her. I don't know what came over me. I just froze. I wondered what if I had just stayed with my mother…would Helena have killed her?"

"Yes Alexis. She would have. She would have found another opportunity. Hell she could have killed you too. What I need you to understand is that you could not under any circumstances save your mother. None." Kevin hopped up from his chair. "If you can just get that concept through your head, Natasha will go away little by little. Natasha wants payback. She wants revenge but it's a double-edged sword because Helena is a force to Natasha. She's an important part of Natasha's life whether you want to admit it or not. Killing Helena won't cure you but understanding that you had no control over your mother's life is key. Alexis is neurotic. And Natasha plays on Alexis' weakness. You've got to stop letting Natasha have control."

* * *

><p>Kristina tried her best to keep it together. She felt pressure as her first Crimson cover was to be released to the public after the Nurses' Ball and she hated it. When she walked into the doors of Wyndemere, she went straight to the Great Room which seemed barren without the Queen Helena staring back at her. She pulled the cover from her backpack ready to toss it into the fire.<p>

"What you doing?" A.J. walked in. "Don't throw that out. Let me see it." He reached his hand out to her.

Kristina was hesitant but she handed over the magazine to A.J. "I need a drink." She went to the bar and poured some of Gallos' volatile vodka into a glass.

A.J. didn't stop her. Instead he studied her cover. "You keep drinking that cyanide and you won't look this beautiful anymore. Do you know alcohol ages you?"

Kristina took a seat with her drink pretending to not hear A.J. "I've had a long day. Don't need the lecture."

A.J. sat next to her and continued to flip through the Crimson magazine. "I'm telling you Kristina. You are a beauty. And not just on the outside. You could be back at your penthouse apartment drinking alone but instead you're here waiting for word on your mother and little brother."

"I used to not like the kid." Kristina finished her drink and slammed the glass onto the table. "The night that Michael brought him here he couldn't sleep. He was having nightmares. I wish he could talk. He tried. I don't know sign language but he tried to sign to me what was wrong. I've missed out on so much of his life because I wanted to be my mother's baby. But at the same time I don't want to be treated like a baby."

A.J. hung his head. "Kristina I'm not being completely honest with you. And I feel I should come clean. I'm A.J. Quartermaine, Michael's biological father."

Kristina stared at him. Her face broke into a smile. "I know who you are. I was just waiting for you to tell me the truth."

"How do you know?"

"I had a hunch when you said my mother and you go way back. I'm guessing Michael knows?"

"Yes. And it all happened better than I expected. He and I are taking our time in getting to know each other. I'm sorry Kristina. If you want me to leave, I will."

Kristina shook her head and picked up her glass. "I would like another drink."

A.J. slid the glass from her hand touching her fingers. "Did you listen to a word that I said?"

Kristina loved the warmth of his fingers touching hers. She couldn't tell if it was the vodka or A.J.'s cologne that made her swoon. He was so close…he was close enough for Kristina to move in with barely any effort to touch her lips to his.

"You cannot be serious?" He whispered wanting to give in to her but he was encroaching on death wish territory reminiscent of him marrying Sonny's sister, Courtney.

"I am."

"Are you drunk?"

"Does that matter?"

"It does."

Kristina kissed A.J. and he didn't resist her. She pulled away from him wondering if she made a mistake. "I'm sorry. Blame it on the alcohol." She hopped up to pour another drink.

A.J. tried to keep his composure. "What's going on with Ethan?"

"I don't trust him." Kristina filled her glass to the brim. "I think he's gonna sell my mom up the river and my loyalty is to family."

"Why do you think he'd do that?"

Kristina sat back down. Her hands were shaky as the vodka started to seep into her system. She turned to A.J. grabbing his arm to kiss him again but he stopped her. "I'm sorry. All of this could have been prevented if Franco was never born."

"But he was and we have to take each day as it comes. That's the mantra of our illness. I think it's strong words to say that Ethan betrayed your mom. Your mom hasn't been accused of anything…has she?"

"Michael texted me that he confessed to killing Franco. We know he's dead because Sam found the body. You do the math A.J."

A.J.'s mouth fell agape. "I am completely in the dark. Is Michael ok?"

"Yea. He said Lo hooked him up but when my mom returns to Port Charles, she's in deep shit A.J. I need you to help me help her."

* * *

><p>Anna didn't know what to do with herself. The body of Franco was still missing and though she was aware of Sam's discovery, she wasn't yet ready to cop to the reality that he was gone and he sucked her in. Instead of going home, she decided to take a trip to Wonderland. She slipped to the back gate and broke it open. She looked up at the newly installed camera staring down at her. Anna pulled out her badge and flashed it for the camera. She continued to the back where the water-park remained untouched. The weather was still unseasonably warm so the pool water flowed. Anna dropped to her knees at the edge of the pool and dipped her fingers in the water just imagining Franco's blood spilled and pouring through her fingers.<p>

"Ms. Devane."

Anna was startled but her reflexes were on alert. She jumped up to her feet and came face to face with Diane carrying her briefcase. "Hi…"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I know you don't mean that. No need to pretend."

Diane sighed. "I like you Anna. You had a mother's heart for Franco. I can't fault you for that. I came by to see Jason and Sam. I see they're not here."

"I guess not. I admit I broke in. Have you spoken to Alexis?"

Diane zipped her finger across her lips. "Mikkosavich is safe and happy. I'd like him to stay that way. Jason is the boy's father…"

"I like Jason but that's just not true and nor is it fair. Would you tell Alexis that I just want to talk to her about this? Franco is gone. There ain't much that can be done about it now. "

Diane nodded. "I will. I promise I will reason with Alexis."

"Doesn't seem like it." Anna walked away from Diane and inside the house. "Is anyone here?"

Diane followed her inside. "So what next?"

A story book on the kitchen counter caught Anna's eye. She picked it up. "Where the Wild Things Are…I need to speak to Jason about this."

"Not a Maurice Sendak fan?"

Anna broke her concentration on the book. "Mind if I take this with me?"

"It's not my house."

Anna went into the foyer and looked down at the checkerboard floor. Her head started to spin. "Did Sam and Jason build this house?"

"I'm not familiar with the real estate in this neighborhood. All I know is that Kate Howard had the house built to one-up Sonny's mansion, the Greystone."

"And Sam and Jason bought the house from Kate?"

"Yes. I drew up the contract between them and Kate. Why?"

"Something just doesn't feel right to me at the moment. I should go." Anna hurried from the house with the story book under her arm.

* * *

><p>Alexis was completely drained from Kevin grilling her with questions that didn't seem to connect the dots to her. After Kevin left her alone, she went to her balcony to look at the sea. She wondered if life was even worth living anymore or if maybe taking a dive inside like Lorenzo did a year before was the solution. She didn't want to give up Natasha—not even to humor Kevin.<p>

"Don't get any crazy ideas. We got a wedding to plan."

Alexis turned to Sonny standing behind her with a dimpled smile. "It ran through my head...to jump. You've murdered someone before. What is it supposed to feel like? I'll one-up you. What is it supposed to feel like if it wasn't you that did it but someone else controlling everything about you?"

"I can tell you what it's like to be out of control but I'd rather talk about…" Sonny pointed to Alexis' stomach. "You know what's funny? Brenda asked me why the hell I have a nursery. And if I recall, my belief was that you would stay at the Greystone after Mikkosavich was born. We had that argument and things just went sour. But I always believed in us."

"I wish I could say I believed in us too…"

Sonny waved her doubts away. "Lorenzo…yes I am uttering his name…is a nonfactor to me."

"I wouldn't dismiss him that way. The fact is that Lorenzo is my friend." Alexis held up her ringed finger. "I don't know this for sure but he gave this to me. I will happily give it back. But what I can't give back is the love that I know that he and Mikkosavich share."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "I just need a little time with the kid…"

"You're not listening to me." Alexis grabbed Sonny's jacket to make him focus. "I need time on the adoption issue. I'm assuming you didn't consult Jason."

"Of course not." Sonny looked away. "I know what he's gonna say. But let's not pretend this kid ain't up for grabs."

"He's not. I don't care who the sperm donor is I am still this child's mother."

Andreas walked out to the balcony. "Ms. Cassadine, you have a call on Skype…from Agent Anna Devane."

Sonny leaned on the railing. "I don't think you should take it. You say anything to incriminate yourself, you'll never step foot in Port Charles again…"

"Sonny, I'm an attorney. I know the rules and I know the game. Andreas, tell I'll Anna be with her soon."

Andreas bowed. "Yes Ms. Cassadine."

* * *

><p>Michael was put on a bigger spotlight than sitting in the PCPD interrogation room. Carly massaged his shoulders as Jason, Sam, Lorenzo and Jax all sat around the table awaiting his response on the big question of <em>what the hell happened that night?<em>

The sweat poured from Michael's face. "I don't know what to say."

Carly buried her face in his hair. "Just tell the truth. No one here will let anything you say leave this room."

"It all started when I told Alexis that I was raped. I have not seen anyone since Jason fight for me like she did." Michael looked back at Carly. "Mom, you gotta believe me when I say that Alexis has been important to me. I know you say she's going to hurt me but I gained this confidence to at least try to face my fear of Franco. Sadly I failed that night he was killed."

Lorenzo got up from the table. "Can we really trust that everyone here will have Alexis' best interests at heart?" He eyed Carly. "I don't think Michael should proceed without a promise."

"I won't say a word." Carly threw her hands on her hips offended.

"I think the rest of us are pretty self-explanatory." Jax said. "I'd never sell Alexis up the river."

Jason grabbed tight to Sam's hand. "Go ahead Michael."

"Alexis wasn't herself." Michael sat back in his chair. "Every now and then she'd allude to killing Franco."

Carly took a seat. "Is that why she got him off?"

"She needed access to him." Michael nodded. "Access she couldn't get while he was prison. She wanted him die by her own hands."

Sam released Jason hand and stood up. "Explains why she was so calm about it."

"Now I feel like an ass for confronting her at the Metrocourt." Carly said.

"What do you mean she wasn't herself?" Lorenzo asked.

"She'd reference a Natasha. Something about Alexis having a moral code and Natasha getting away with murder."

Lorenzo shoved his hands in his pockets. "If it's ok with everyone here, I'd like to end this now."

"What's the problem?" Jason stood up.

"I don't get the purpose of making Michael go through what happened that night."

"I agree with Lorenzo. Sam saw Franco's injuries. I'm sure it wasn't pretty." Jax raised his hand.

Lorenzo grabbed his coat. "Michael, I have a painting I need moved. You can work to pay off my services."

Michael got up. "Yea. I don't think I want to talk about this anymore right now."

"Yea. Whatever." Jason turned away irritated.

When Lorenzo and Michael both left the Jacks mansion together, Ethan slipped behind the bushes out of sight. He got on his knees and crawled to the side of the house. His heart pounded in his chest. He had no clue why he was there or what he was hoping to achieve. But when Ethan woke up that morning, he just knew that Natasha would demand of him_ what the hell happened that night?_

* * *

><p>Sonny wanted to stay with Alexis while she took Anna's call but she pushed him outside and locked her door. She went to her computer where Anna was waiting on the screen. Alexis didn't expect to see Anna on the other side sipping a cup of tea with an air of patience.<p>

"Why did you go to Greece?" Anna asked.

It was as if Anna was physically across from her interrogating her on the murder. Sonny was right. Alexis wasn't ready for primetime. She was staring in the glassy eyes of a mother that grew to love her murdered son.

"I thought it would be a good time for Mikkos to come to Greece. And our doctor is here…" Her voice trailed off with hope that Anna would take the answer in the good faith that it was given. In Alexis' mind, she didn't do anything wrong.

"Jason told me. He said that you're expecting. Congratulations." Anna held up her cup of tea to the computer screen with a weak smile.

Alexis' eyes started to water. _Where is the Ice Princess when I need it?_ "Yes. Sonny proposed and uh I'm really excited about…why did you call me?"

"I called to inform you that we're reopening the murder case of Ric Lansing. And also, I know that you're representing Spencer. I'd like to breech a conversation with you again about having time with him. Agent Scorpio, Agent Bates, and I would like to get this investigation back on track. The loss..." Anna's eyes fell to her desk. "The loss of Franco has derailed us and we'd like to pick up where we left off with Spencer."

"That would ultimately be Jax's decision but I will speak to my clients. Is there anything else?'

"I came home and I went into the basement. Franco had just finished a painting of Mikkosavich in a wagon holding his stuffed lamb. He did a great job with it. I don't expect you to ever understand how I feel right now. And you're right…I couldn't wrap my brain around how you felt when Robert asked you to allow Mikkosavich to spend Christmas with us. And had I known that today I'd go down in that basement void of my son, I would have declined Robert's offer for you to keep the peace. I don't know what was done to Franco. And frankly I don't care. It's not my first loss of a child and it certainly won't be my last. But I ask that you know that my heart is in the right place."


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Jason knocked on Jax's open office door. "So you and I are testing out Sam's plane soon right?"

Jax closed his laptop. "You pick the day."

"How about after the Nurses' Ball? Sam's really anxious and I'd like to get her mind off this Franco nonsense."

Jax got up from his desk. "I got a call from Anna wanting to see Spencer."

"I think you should allow it."

"What do you know about the control that Helena had on Spencer?"

"I don't know a whole lot. I'm learning just like you are. But I'm glad we're working together on what's best for Spencer."

Jax smiled. "Where shall we fly?"

"Manhattan sounds good to me."

"Maybe we do a little circle around the Statue of Liberty."

Jason chuckled. "You're the pilot. I really can't wait until Sam is back to her old self again."

* * *

><p>Restlessness filled the night air of the deceptively serene Cassadine Islands. Sonny was determined to impress upon Alexis his skills as a doting dad by having Mikkos ready for bed. He had his work cut out for him for the little boy was on to Sonny and developed a personality of being a bit of a trickster. Sonny searched through the drawers of the dresser. "It's the PJ's with the sheep on them right?" He looked at Mikkos standing up in his crib with a devious smile. Mikkos nodded his head eying the pajamas tossed across the arm of the rocking chair. He rested his chin on the crib hoping Sonny would never find them.<p>

Sonny gave up his search and looked around the room until he found them. "Are you sure these are it? These don't fit. Does she not realize how much you've grown?" Sonny reached in the crib to dress Mikkos but the baby scurried away from him. "Come on. Don't do this me." Sonny gave up unable to contain his laughter at Mikkos giggling.

Five black cars with tinted windows drove up to the carport of the villas packed with gun-toting men. The guards of the villas stood at alert. One of the guards stepped forward with his arms outstretched. "What's going on?" He asked one of the agents getting out of the car.

The agent pulled out his badge. "My name is Agent Hastings. And I've been ordered by Agent Bates with Interpol to search the premises."

"You have no authority!" The guard shouted back.

"I wish to speak to the owner. We can do this easy or we can do this hard." Agent Hastings remained calm.

Andreas rushed down the corridors and banged on Alexis' office door. "Ms. Cassadine! I need you to come out!"

Alexis opened her door. "What's the problem?"

"Interpol has sent agents here to search the villas."

"F*ck." Alexis rested her head on the door. "I'll go out to them"

Twenty agents waited outside until Alexis emerged in the cool night air. Agent Hastings approached her. "Ms. Cassadine, we mean no disrespect of your property but we've been asked to search the premises."

"You don't have the jurisdiction. For what are you searching?"

Sonny could hear the commotion. He gathered Mikkos into his arms and went outside seeing the uniformed men surrounding Alexis. "Everything alright out here?"

"We're searching for a certain individual." Agent Hastings' hand gripped tight to his gun secured in his holster.

"Dead or alive?" Alexis asked.

"Last we saw he was alive—Caesar Faison."

Andreas looked at Alexis with a raised brow.

Alexis stepped aside. "You can search. Please be quiet. As you can see it is bedtime."

"Thank you Ms. Cassadine." Agent Hastings directed his men to proceed.

Agent Bates went into Robert's office at the PCPD. He found Robert combing through files. "I found him!"

Robert lifted his tired eyes. "Franco?"

"Caesar Faison. He's in Greece. I imagine he'll be gone before I can get some agents there."

"We need hard evidence to charge him with a crime but I imagine we could hold him?"

"Of course…I'll do what you need. How is Anna holding up?"

"I worry about her. She puts everything into her work when she's really having a hard time. That damn David Hayward is hanging around." Robert sat back in his chair.

Agent Bates stepped in and closed the door. "You're still in love with Anna aren't you?"

"I can't remember since Robin's wedding that we were a family. I missed it. God it was bloody righteous. I was suspicious of Franco but without him I don't know that we would have come together like that. Yea…I think I'm still in love with her." 

Faison secured his seat belt on his private jet. He lifted his phone to his ear. "I hope Dr. Jackson knows what to do without my direction. Dr. Hayward continues to ignore my calls. That's not very wise of him. I don't yet know King Mikkosavich's temperament to know whether he'd be interested in joining your cartel." He puffed his cigar. "I just want my cut of the deal. I will deliver you the child. Natasha is warming up to me. I was very close to having him in my possession. I have a bit of a diversion in the works…I will succeed." 

Dr. Jackson woke up from the noise and got dressed to follow the stirring outside. He went out of his apartment to find agents in practically every crevice of the villas. He was nonchalant as he took a stroll to his offices where his pet project was being held. When he arrived, two agents manned the doors. " Excuse me…"

"Who are you?" The agent asked.

"This is my doctor's office."

An agent emerged from inside. "Nothing…just a couple empty hospital beds. Is this your place?"

Dr. Jackson's heart pounded in his chest. _Empty?_ "It is. I'm glad it's in the clear. What are you looking for?"

"Have you seen this man?" The agent flashed a photo in Dr. Jackson's face.

"Dr. Jackson shook his head. "I have not. I'm sorry I can't be more of assistance."

The agent handed him the photo. "If you see him, please contact our info on the back."

The agents hurried away continuing their search. Dr. Jackson knew to not make any suspicious moves but he was beside himself at the thought that maybe Faison swiped the experiment from under his nose. He went inside his office to the exam room where King Mikkosavich was being held. His eyes bugged from his head. "He's gone."

* * *

><p>Lucy arrived at Wyndemere with Maxie and Lulu trailing her. "Ladies, I need you to direct security through every inch of this castle. I don't want anything left to chance."<p>

Stefan walked out. "I assure you Lucy. You have nothing to worry about."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Stefan, I don't trust anything with that stupid diamond sending off freaky vibes. Where is that damn thing?"

"If it makes you feel better, I will have the Ice Princess shipped to the Cassadine Islands for safe keeping." Stefan winked at Lulu.

"I think that would be great." Lulu chimed in. "I know that would make Lucky feel better."

"I will make arrangements for its transport." Stefan left the room to his office.

Lucy whisked her hands. "One problem-child down. Can you ship your mother along with it? Is that too much to ask?"

Brenda's biggest decision of the day—which dress to choose. She held up a red one but figured overshadowing Lucy would be bad form.

Kristina watched Brenda. "I like that one but you would be the belle of the ball."

Brenda smiled and held the dress up to her body in front of the mirror. "Yea. But Nikolas said in theory I'm the hostess." She turned to Kristina. "I'm going to miss you Sweetie-pie."

"Where are you going?" Kristina plopped down on the bed.

"Well I am leaving Crimson. Laura will be the new creative director. I'm sorry Kristina."

Kristina's eyes teared up. "Then I don't want to be a model anymore. I did this because of you. You've always been my idol."

"You picked the wrong woman for that one. What about your mom?"

"My mom is complicated. No offense to you of course."

"I get it." Brenda smiled.

"How old were you when you dated my dad?"

"I was 18 and a bit of a brat. I was kind of a trust fund baby."

"Where is your dad?"

"He's dead." Brenda went back to the closet. "I might need to hit up Crimson for a dress. I hate all of these."

"I bet Nikolas would have one shipped from Paris."

"He sure would." Brenda dug deeper into the closet. "But I know he's really focused on this place being in tip-top shape. I can't have him worried about my wardrobe."

"I kissed A.J. last night." Kristina blurted out.

Brenda practically fell into the closest. "What the f*ck?" She recovered and sat down next to Kristina. "Why did you do that?"

"I wish I knew why?"

Brenda got up and went back into the closet and closed the doors. "Not good Kristina!"

"Come on Brenda." Kristina pulled on the closet doors. "I need you to listen to me."

"I'm listening. I can't go to this thing naked." Brenda flipped through dresses.

Kristina flung open the doors and walked into the closet. "I love Ethan but he's been really weird lately. And A.J. has been totally consistent and I think he truly believes in my sobriety."

Brenda gave Kristina her attention. "You have to believe in your sobriety. Nobody but you. Otherwise it won't work Kristina. Did you kiss A.J. because you wanted to or is it another game to hurt Ethan?"

"You know me so well but I do think I'm a little attracted to A.J."

Brenda put her arms around Kristina. "You are just a mini-me when I was your age. God I was a trouble maker but I loved Sonny with all my heart."

Kristina pulled from Brenda. "How do you feel about him marrying my mom?"

"I would marry your mom. You know what? I measure my life by how I feel at the moment. You have to take life at its present state. And I can say definitively that I love Nikolas. He just refuses to let me be down about Alec."

"My dad would do the same."

"Yea. But he's there for your mom. She needs him more than I do right now."

* * *

><p>Sonny put Mikkos down in his playpen in Alexis' office. "You're really calm about this ransacking. What in the hell is going on?"<p>

Alexis looked down at Mikkos in his playpen. "You put his pajamas on. Good job. How did you pull that off?"

"I got the magic touch. The kids love Sonny." He flashed a nervous smile. "Is that about you?"

"Do you know anything about Faison?"

"Oh yea. He's a rat bastard. You think he's here?"

"No." Alexis shook her head. "And I have nothing to hide."

"We gotta get back to Port Charles. I do not plan on missing The Nurses' Ball. Robin needs my support and I don't go without a date."

"I hate to do this to you but I just want to be alone. I really believed for a minute that they were here for me."

"Bad call with Anna?"

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't. God knows I don't feel bad about Franco but I do feel bad about all the wrongs that are too far wrong to ever to be right again."

"Like what Franco did to Sam?"

Alexis nodded. "Those caves across the beach. The boys were here and found some of Ric's belongings in there. It seems that's where he was killed." The tears formed in Alexis' throat.

"I'd like to go and see that myself."

"That's where it happened." Alexis looked down.

Sonny's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"You asked why I don't talk about Stavros. I'm starting to remember some things that I've spent most of my life forgetting." Alexis pointed to Mikkos still wide awake. "The child. I don't want to say it in front of him."

* * *

><p>Nikolas rang the doorbell of Wonderland and waited for Sam to answer. She took her time making sure it was in fact Nikolas at the door.<p>

"Is it really you Princely One?" She asked unlocking the doors.

"I'm no longer the Princely One." Nikolas laughed.

Sam opened the door. "Come on in."

Nikolas was nervous as he felt it was his time to come clean with Sam. "Is Jason here?"

"No. He and Jax are going over some Nurses' Ball stuff. How is Wyndemere coming along?"

"Great." Nikolas rubbed is hands together. "I admit I'm a bit nervous."

"It'll go fine. Have you heard from my mom?"

"I'm sorry Sam. I haven't. It's better that way. I came to tell you something. I couldn't sleep at night because it's all been weighing heavy on my heart."

"What?" Sam's face filled with concern.

"I stole your eggs."

Sam was thrown. "What? You stole my eggs?"

"I did. I'm so sorry Sam."

"Why Nikolas?"

Jason walked in. "What's wrong?"

Sam eyed Nikolas not sure whether to tell Jason the truth or not. "Nikolas, you have to tell him."

"Jason, I'm sorry…I stole Sam's eggs. My grandmother took them and told me what she did. I had the opportunity to tell you and return them but I chose not to. I went to Dr. Jackson with the hope of finding a surrogate mother. I was hoping Brenda would be it. She practically laughed in my face at the suggestion."

"I knew this already." Jason looked at Sam.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked Jason.

"I didn't think you'd believe me." Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Why now Nikolas?"

"One of my many demons I wanted to release before I ask Brenda to marry me."

"You're proposing to Brenda?" Jason asked.

"Yes. I am."

Sam looked at Jason. Their eyes locked in conversation with one another. "Can you leave Nikolas? I need to speak to Jason alone."

"Sure." Nikolas moved to the door. "Will you still be at the Nurses' Ball?"

"Of course." Jason ushered Nikolas out and locked the door behind him. "Don't say it."

"We have to face the reality Jason."

Jason walked away. "I don't want to have this conversation."

"But you thought it." Sam leaned on the doorframe. "I think about it every day. I think about the possibility that what happened with Alana was the first and only miracle we'll ever see. So we take the chance and use those eggs and it's a total failure."

"I don't like your pessimism. I think anything is possible. But if it's too much pressure on you for me to expect that you'd want to try to have another baby, just say so."

"I think we were both hoping those eggs would never be found."

"A f*cking kid died in our swimming pool. Jack was run over by car. I can't take any more heartbreak. So maybe that's why I didn't say anything."

* * *

><p>Alexis opened her door to Agent Hastings. "Did you find what you were looking for?"<p>

"Ms. Cassadine, we've searched the premises with no sign of Caesar Faison. We appreciate your cooperation." Agent Hastings left Alexis' office.

Andreas went into Alexis' office before she could close the door again. "Ms. Cassadine, a special shipment is to be expected from Mr. Stefan Cassadine."

Alexis rubbed her eyes tired from the day's events. "Did he say what he's sending?"

"The Ice Princess."

Alexis couldn't believe her ears. "Did he say why?"

"At the request of Ms. Lucy Coe. He thought it would be in good hands with you."

Stefan did one last check of the Ice Princess before it was carted away by his guards. Lorenzo walked into Wyndemere holding open the door for the guards. He looked at Stefan. "What's this all about?"

"In my office." Stefan turned and led Lorenzo to his office.

"Was that the Ice Princess? Have you given up on holding it hostage?"

Stefan grinned. "I don't need Robert Scorpio nor Luke Spencer to know about its transport. I'm sending the diamond to be locked in the family's vault at Cassadine Islands. It's more for the protection of the diamond. The last thing I need is for it to come up stolen."

"You're full of shit Stefan. You and I both know you're sending the Ice Princess to influence Alexis."

"In what manner would that be possible?"

"Everything has gone according to your plan. You wanted Alexis, or should I say Natasha, to kill Franco. She did just that. Michael said that Alexis wasn't herself. You and I have discussed the possibility that Alexis was not faking her DID when she killed Luis…"

"Your brother deserved to die! He was a pig! I just want my sister to stand up for herself and if she must do that under the guise of Natasha, I welcome it."

"Why don't you and I discuss what's really bothering you? There was a time that I thought we were on the same team. It was you and me against Stavros and Luis. What the hell happened?"

"The Alcazars got greedy…"

"And the Cassadines got vengeful. You're sending the Ice Princess to Alexis because you know it will trigger Natasha. Without Natasha, Mikkosavich won't be allowed to fill Nikolas' shoes. We can't have the House of Cassadine without proper heirs now can we?"

"Stavros is alive."

"Stavros is an outlaw. He's been rendered unable to be the heir…"

"That is of his own undoing, not mine. It's as my uncle Victor said to Robert, Luke, and Laura when they supposedly saved the world. The House of Cassadine has not lost. We are not losers. The House of Cassadine cannot stand strong if the sum of its parts are weak. I need Natasha. And don't pretend that you don't Lorenzo."

* * *

><p>Anna and David arrived at the PCPD to Robert's annoyance. Anna could tell as Robert slammed the drawer of the file cabinet upon seeing her with David practically smothering her.<p>

"G'Day Love!" Robert yelled from his office.

David hung back sensing the tension in the air. "I'm going to General Hospital. I'm sure I can jump in and save somebody."

Anna laughed. "Thank you for tea. I really needed the discussion."

Robert walked out as David left. "You seem better than you were yesterday."

"I really am. Guess what I did? I hung Mikkosavich's painting. That really helped. And I went to Crimson to help Robin. We'll do more tomorrow."

"How is Robin?"

"She's really excited about the Nurses' Ball. And that's all that matters to me. I did speak to Alexis. I don't know how that went."

"I don't suspect we'll see Alexis at the Nurses' Ball. Oh well…if she wants to play the fugitive, I will outwait her."

"Not necessary. Don't pick on a pregnant woman."

Robert raised his brow. "Pregnant? By who?"

"I don't think she knows."

"For fu*k sake. Well now I feel like a jackass."

Stavros walked into the PCPD and approached Anna and Robert. "You shouldn't feel bad. My sister has always been a bit of a f*ck up."

Anna and Robert stared at Stavros. "Stavros Cassadine? What the hell are you doing here?" Anna asked.

Stavros threw up his hands. "You want me. You don't want me. Did you catch Caesar Faison yet?"

Mac walked out of his office. "What in the hell?

Stavros laughed. "Did you really think I would miss my son's engagement? I fully support his choice."

Anna grabbed a set of handcuffs from the desk. "I'm certain I can arrest you for something."

"No need to handcuff. I will happily go wherever you choose." Stavros said with an air of arrogance.

"My office!" Robert yelled.

* * *

><p>Little Natasha wasn't sure what to expect her first day at home of Alexei and Sophia Davidovitch. They were the complete opposite of Helena—warm and accepting. When she first walked through the door of their modest farmhouse, she barely wanted to put down her doll or remove her coat.<p>

"You're welcome to stay Alexis." Sophia kneeled down to her and ran her hand up and down Alexis' coat. "Such a pretty coat you have."

It took hours of observation of Alexei and Sophia before she'd finally relax her body and shake off the chills that went up and down her spine with the thoughts that Helena was near with the dagger.

Little Natasha dreaded bedtime. She hated the dreams of Kristin that would seep into her sleep. She'd wish them away every night. The pain of knowing that Kristin would never return was too much to bear.

Sophia did all she could to prepare Alexis' room in a way that she thought she'd like. "Do you enjoy horses?"

Little Natasha noticed the stuffed horse that belonged to her sister, Kristina, resting on her pillow. "Where did you get this?"

"Helena brought things that you might want to remember your mother and sister."

Little Natasha crawled under the covers cradling the stuffed horse. She gave in to sleep after a soft kiss from Sophia pressed against her cheek. She finally felt safe. Her dreams were vivid but the whiff of cologne that she knew to be her father's was too real for even her lofty imagination. She opened her eyes in the darkness to Mikkosavich standing over her bed with the sapphire and diamond necklace in his hand. She was afraid to believe that he was really there with the sparkle that gleamed before her childlike stare. She closed her eyes again to wish him away but the touch of his hand on her face let her know that he really was there.

Alexis woke up in a night sweat. She looked around her and realized she was still in her office. Her office door was wide open. She knew that she closed and locked it as she didn't wish to have any more interruptions. She sniffed the air to the familiar smell of Mikkosavich's cologne. "Sonny?" She got up and walked outside her office. "Is anyone out here?"

King Mikkosavich ducked away in a corner hearing her voice. He cupped the diamonds in his hand.

Alexis gave up but she felt someone out there—she felt King Mikkosavich as near as when he was alive.


	70. Chapter 70

**Prelude to the sequel The Cassadine Game of Thrones: Queen Natasha Rising**

**Chapter 70**

Caesar Faison was a man of many lives. He was about the only villain around that could stump even Anna and Robert. He knew the strength of his power and he wasn't afraid to turn on Helena Cassadine in order to form as many alliances that he could keep in his back pocket lest one fall through. And he'd do anything to stick it to Robert and Anna in the form of kidnapping one of their own.

It was a long night at the PCPD. While Stavros remained poised, he barely had much to say in terms of helping Robert, Anna, and Agent Bates. The three of them played tag team with Stavros as he sat in the interrogation room for hours handcuffed to the table. Anna slumped down in her chair. "Stavros, you're wasting my time and yours."

Stavros grinned. "You have no legal right to hold me here. So I shall wait it out."

Anna ground her teeth until Robert went into the room. She banged her hand on the table and stood up. "This is frustrating."

"Anna…" Robert raised his brow and pulled her outside of the interrogation room. "You can't show your weakness. You and I both know that Stavros is a link to Faison. I don't care if it's illegal to hold him. We will do so as long as we can."

"Robert, we can't legally charge him with a crime."

Robert turned to Mac's office. "Mac…" He continued over to Mac. "I need you to get Dante to dig deeper into the murder of Ric Lansing. Anything we can get that links Stavros to that murder buys us some time. I'm even willing to dig up Lansing's body."

"I'm on it." Mac picked up the phone.

* * *

><p>As time of Alexis Davidovitch's life passed into her teenage years, her vacations spent on the Cassadine Islands were less and less. She found herself integrated into the Davidovitch household and was given the option to no longer have to spend time with her Cassadine cousins. She even started to see Sophia as a mother and Alexei as a father. Sophia was memorizing to Alexis. She loved to watch Sophia gracefully maneuver around the house whether it was spending time with the horses or entertaining friends. Sophia was a distant Cassadine cousin so she kept in close contact with Mikkosavich. Alexis would sometimes listen in on their conversations and some of them were combative when Mikkosavich would ask how Alexis was holding up in her new home. Mikkosavich was jealous because Alexis had developed a close relationship with her new father, Alexei. Though Alexis didn't know for sure that Mikkosavich was her biological father, her heart filled with pleasure knowing that two men in her life fought for her affections even if she was supposed to be unaware.<p>

Helena was also on the receiving end of prying on the conversations. It angered her that Mikkosavich desired a relationship with Alexis. But she was never one to confront Mikkosavich of her anger head on. He would ignore her gripes. Though he wronged Helena with his infidelities, he felt completely justified due to what he called Helena's cold detachment from anyone of a human nature. Mikkosavich could be cold and calculating himself, but he had a soft spot in his heart for his children. He disapproved of the way that Helena would dismiss the boys and he'd often scold her on her encouraging of Stavros' aggressive nature.

Helena had enough after she overheard Mikkosavich's effort to arrange a trip to Europe with just him and Alexis. She was so angry at what she was hearing that she almost let it slip that she was listening as she stomped away through the halls and to their bedroom. _How dare he?_ Her heart beat heavily in her chest. All of her time and efforts that she put into programming Alexis would be thwarted if Mikkosavich was allowed to develop a relationship with her. Her mind flipped to Stavros. It has been years since Helena got her hands dirty. She passed her devious skills set onto her eldest son, Stavros, who she groomed to despise Alexis. Helena figured she'd use Stavros to simply scare Alexis a little and maybe get Alexis to back off of thinking of agreeing to a trip to Europe with Mikkosavich.

Helena set her plan in motion. Weeks later Mikkosavich broke the news to Helena that he planned a business trip and that he was to meet his partners in Europe. _How dare he lie to me?_ Helena released her wolf into the wild to ravage his unassuming victim. Helena requested to Sophia that Alexis spend time at the Cassadine villas since she hadn't in a while. Alexis fought Sophia on the issue. She didn't want to go. She could sense something bad on the horizon. But Sophia guilted Alexis into it telling her that it was a good idea to spend more time with her cousins.

The day Alexis was to be carted off to the Cassadine villas she couldn't hold a thing down. Her stomach churned at the thought of having to be subjected to Helena's disdain. She thought maybe getting sick would get her out of it but Sophia wouldn't hear of her objections. Alexis felt alone again. She didn't realize the pressure that both Sophia and Alexei were under with Helena lording over all of them.

The car ride to the Cassadine Islands was long even though the Davidovitch farm wasn't that far away. As the villas started to move in closer, Alexis could barely catch her breath. She dug into her suitcase and pulled out a brown paper bag cupping it to her mouth to stave off her oncoming panic attack. She thought_ why am I so afraid and maybe Lorenzo will be there_. Although she hadn't seen Lorenzo in years and she even doubted that he'd remember her.

As soon as Alexis got out of the car she hoped to run into Mikkosavich and stay by his side but she saw no sign of him. There was no Lorenzo to greet her. She picked up her suitcase unloaded from the car and left on the sidewalk.

"Will that be it Miss Davidovitch?" Her driver asked.

Alexis reached in her purse and pulled out money to tip her driver. "Yes."

"I drove Mr. Cassadine to the airport this morning. I have made many tips today." The driver tipped his hat and slipped back into the car.

Alexis held back the tears. She thought Mikkosavich would be there to protect her.

"Alexis." A young dapper Stefan went over to her. "I'm glad to see you." He wrapped his arms her knowing that she'd need the comfort.

"Where is Lorenzo?"

Stefan's face fell. "You should just forget about him. He was sent to prison."

"Prison?" Alexis couldn't believe her ears. "For what?"

"He was caught doing something illegal of course. But Luis is here."

Alexis sighed. She had no real interest in Luis. He would stare at her as if she was his prey of some type. Lorenzo was quiet but he at least made some sort of effort to communicate with her. "I'm going to the stables."

"But it's getting late." Stefan ran in front of her. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I don't want to see Helena." Alexis continued on to the stables watching Stefan just standing behind from the corner of her eye. When she stepped inside, she noticed someone valuable was missing—Diamond. Her eyes searched the stables until she found the colt that was no longer a colt. Alexis lost hope. The one that gave her comfort many years before was dead.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luis stumbled into the barn as if he had been drinking.

Alexis turned to him. "What happened to your brother?"

Luis did that thing that Alexis hated where he'd just stare at her silently to size her up before he felt like speaking. "Stavros and I went to a party. Do you remember Gallos?" He got so close that Alexis took a couple steps back to reclaim space between them.

"Yea. Sure. What about him?" Alexis pressed her fingers against his chest pushing him away.

"You should come to London. Gallos plans to visit. Maybe Stavros will join us." He grabbed Alexis around her waist.

She winced and tried to pull away but his tight grip on her was difficult to shake. "I just got here and I'm tired. I think I'll turn in now."

Luis held on even tighter. "You like bonfires? Stavros and I have some of the best vodka that you'll find in all of St. Petersburg. We'll go to the caves." He pulled her out from the stables.

"No!" Alexis tossed and turned in her bed. Sonny was at the receiving end of her nightmare. She swore he was Luis dragging her to the dark caves where she'd meet the wrath of Stavros served up at the orders of Helena.

Sonny was jolted awake from Alexis pounding her fists into his body. "Alexis!" He grabbed her hands in his trying to reassure her that he wasn't the bad guy.

Alexis took deep regulated breaths and opened her eyes. The sun started to rise and she could hear the seagulls outside her bedroom's balcony doors. Her eyes met Sonny's as she slowly pulled her hands from his. "You're not him."

Sonny smirked trying to catch his breath. "I'm not. Who is him?"

Alexis searched around herself. "Where is Kevin?" She shoved the covers away and jumped out of bed realizing she wasn't far away from where her nightmare occurred.

Sonny sat up in the bed. "He went back to Port Charles. Who is him?"

"Nevermind."

"No!" Sonny got out of the bed. "You are going to tell me what that was about." He stormed over to her but he backed off when she flinched at his burly demeanor barreling in her direction. She was a reflection of him staring up at Deke and cowering in fear. "I'm sorry. I apologize."

Alexis played with the blood red ring on her finger. She found solace in its beauty sparkling before her eyes. "Luis led me to the caves. He shoved me inside where Stavros was waiting for me. I knew something bad was going to happen…"

"What did that bastard Luis do?"

"Nothing. He just stood guard outside. He didn't even try to save me."

"I don't understand how you can give a damn about those Alcazars…"

"Because Lorenzo wasn't there! It wasn't his fault!" Alexis shouted at Sonny. "Luis got his." She moved away from Sonny. "It wasn't just about Kristina. It was more than that. I would have killed Luis in London but I just couldn't do it."

"You were going to kill Luis in London?" Sonny was surprised.

Alexis nodded. "Yes. But I fell in love instead. There wasn't that much time in between the rape and sleeping with Lorenzo. So for the whole duration of my pregnancy, I believed that Stavros was Sam's father."

Sonny dropped his eyes to the ground. "Why did you stick with the pregnancy?"

"I was at boarding school. I was determined to get far along enough that it would be too late. I thought I wanted to be a mother. Little did I know that Stavros would take her away."

Alexis' cellphone rang on the nightstand.

"You want me to answer?" Sonny went over to the phone. "It's Anna." He held it up and made the decision to answer. "What's up Anna?" He paused. "I will be there on the first thing running." He hung up the call and tossed the phone back onto the night stand. "Stavros is at the PCPD. Anna wants you to come back."

"I can't." Alexis cried.

"I wouldn't ask you to. I'll go. That son of a bitch will be lucky if I don't get my hands on him. Franco got protection but Stavros won't."

* * *

><p>Sam was having nightmares of her own. Her head could barely hit the pillow before she'd find herself lost in a game of cat and mouse between her and Faison. She quickly opened her eyes and turned to Jason lying next to her as he promised. She buried her face in his chest cherishing the sound of his heartbeat.<p>

"What was your dream about?" He mumbled half-asleep.

"Faison…and then Franco's dead body."

"When have you ever been afraid of a dead body?" Jason held her close content that she was gradually becoming herself again and not recoiling when he'd touch her.

Sam lifted her head. "When Mikkos is old enough to know and understand things, will we tell him how he came to be?"

"That's up to you. I trust your judgment."

"Nikolas said that he told Lucky that Luke raped Laura because he wanted to hurt Lucky. And I know Lucky had a difficult time with it. He felt lied to. I wish I knew how I went from Alexandra Cassadine to Sam McCall and then to an Alcazar. I wanted to know that my parents loved each other and wanted me…"

"I want you." Jason played in Sam's tangled hair.

"It's not enough."

"It used to be." Jason woke up from his fog.

"It is until the pieces of the puzzle are scattered and you're trying to put it together. You were enough before Alana and Mikkos came along. But they're gonna have so many questions like why doesn't daddy like grandpa Alcazar." Sam smiled. "Or why do I have dark curly hair and my daddy has blonde hair and blue eyes."

Jason laughed. "You're overthinking this."

"I used to look in the mirror as a little girl knowing that I didn't belong. I would try to run away from home swearing up and down that I was going to find my real family. The only thing that kept me from going far was Danny. I'd pack a bag for the both of us to take off for parts unknown but Danny would slow me down so we'd have to turn around and go back home."

"What's crazy is, before the accident, I felt more like Monica's son than A.J."

"What about Michael? Does he ever ask about A.J.?"

Jason shook his head. "Never. And if he ever did, I'd have no choice but to tell him the truth. I'd have to tell him about Sonny hanging A.J. on a meat hook and all the times that Sonny threatened to kill him and I went along with it. The reality is that I felt like I deserved Michael more than A.J. did."

"And you felt like Sonny took him away from you."

Jason nodded. "I think I went to prison with Michael to prove to myself that I was the better father. That's what parents do. You stick your neck out for your kids. I'll always feel like Michael was my first child. He may not remember it and all I did for him. I admit it made me angry that Lorenzo was there at Carly's. Seems like Michael really takes to him."

"I know it got under your skin but I love it. I want all of us to rise above what Franco did to each of us. He tried to tear us apart. We can't let him."

"Does that extend to the Scorpios?"

Sam bit her lip. "Even the Scorpios…"

* * *

><p>Michael and Spinelli hauled the last pieces of the stage into the grand ballroom at Wyndemere.<p>

"Let's do a better job with this then we did with Alana's crib." Michael chuckled.

Spinelli wiped the sweat from his face. "Young Sir…this is what life is about. We're setting up the party for a good cause. This is the kind of work that I wish to be called to do. How are you holding up since the incident?"

Michael plopped down on the floor. "I'm alright." He snapped his fingers. "I got another awesome project for you."

Spinelli sat down next to Michael. "Is it dangerous?"

"The Queen Natasha arrived from Malibu yesterday."

"The Queen Natasha?"

"Lorenzo years ago did a painting of Alexis when she was younger. He was working on another one that's yet to be finished. But he decided that the one that he shipped from his home in Malibu would be most appropriate. Anyway, we're going to hang it in the same place where the Queen Helena once hung."

"Is that a good idea Young Sir?"

"Lorenzo's orders."

* * *

><p>Ethan strolled into the PCPD to find Robert watching Anna back in the interrogation room with Stavros. "Robert, is that who I think that is?"<p>

Robert went over to Ethan. "It is. We're getting nothing from him by way of intelligence. It's ok. We've got a little time. How you holding up?"

"How are you? How you handling the loss of Franco?"

"I don't know how I feel. I feel like I failed as a father to all of you. Franco and I were getting along better than I could have expected. Reach Holly?

"I left a voicemail message for her on Christmas morning. I don't know that it took. It got cut off." Ethan stared at Anna in the distance. "A mum would be nice right now."

"What's the problem?"

"Kristina and I are on the outs again. I asked her to the Nurses' Ball and she turned me down. She thinks I'm out to hurt Alexis. I don't know how to feel about all of this. I'm a rock in a hard place."

"Do you know anything Ethan?"

Ethan sighed. "I know everything."

Robert grabbed Ethan's shoulders. "You've got my protection."

Ethan started to cry. "I can't. I can't be a snitch. The guys would never speak to me again."

"If you don't help us…Ethan…anything you can tell us helps us help Alexis."

"She won't see it that way. She'll see it as betrayal."

Robert nodded. "Yes. If you talked to me last week or Thanksgiving when I just found out that I had a grandchild I didn't know, I was angry enough. But I'm seeing things from a more rational point of view. I admit Anna's had to talk me off of a ledge or two."

"You said Cassadines were evil."

"Because they are…but I consider Alexis to be the exception. I can't stand Stefan but this isn't about him."

Ethan lifted his tear-stained eyes. "Can I think about it?"

Robert pulled his phone from his pocket. "I'm going to call Holly and get her English ass here to be your date to the Nurses' Ball. We'll talk afterwards."

Ethan laughed. "If you pull off getting Holly here, I may give up a little information."

* * *

><p>Alexis waved goodbye to Sonny's limo pulling away from the villas. She watched it drive off in the distance. The sun flashed in her eyes. "Looks like a nice day for a swim for Mikkos." She said to one of the guards.<p>

"It does Ms. Cassadine." The guard stood before her at attention. He nudged his head in the direction over her shoulder.

Alexis turned to Helena making her way down the corridor. She focused back on the guard. "Can I trust you to watch over Mikkos at the pool?"

"You can." The guard went away passing Helena.

"Natasha…" Helena clasped her hands together. "Finally we're here together…"

"Nikolas was supposed to tell me when you're here."

"Nikolas' head is elsewhere. His focus is on Ms. Barrett as it should be. We wouldn't want her to end up like Emily Quartermaine."

"Is that a threat on Brenda's life? I take threats very seriously."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about Brenda Barrett. You should worry about your own life. You no longer have a protector as she does." Helena grabbed Alexis' arm and forced her to look to the east towards the old villas. "Remember that night? I came to your mother's living quarters with my dagger sharpened just right."

Alexis pried her arm from Helena's grasped. "Let me go."

"I love when things come full circle. Here we are. You Natasha and your precious little bastard named after my beloved Mikkosavich. My dagger is being sharpened as we speak. You f*cked with me in the worst way possible. You took someone precious away from me and I've taken someone precious away from you. And he will do my bidding."

"Ok. You're threatening Brenda and me. I'm not afraid of you."

"Then get your gun Alexis. I'll meet you when the sun sets." Helena raged off to the old villas.

Andreas approached Alexis. "I don't think this is a good idea Ms. Cassadine. I can arrange for you to go back to Port Charles."

"I can't. I just can't." Alexis took a deep breath with an anxiety attack ready to unfurl.

"I was going to tell you that the Ice Princess is in your office. I'll happily move it to the vault but I thought you'd want to make sure it was ok." Andreas reached his hand out to her knowing she was still afraid.

Alexis took Andreas' hand in hers. "If I die before I wake will you make sure Mikkosavich is safely returned to Port Charles?"

Andreas smiled. "Natasha, you will not die at the hands of Helena. I can assure you that much."

"You're a wise one. I have to dig deep for the spirit of Natasha. It's not easy."

"The Ice Princess is in your office." Andreas walked with Alexis to her office door. "I will keep close watch over Mikkos at the pool. If anything were to happen to you…" He waved his hand. "We won't finish that sentence."

* * *

><p>Sam drifted off to sleep again under Jason's watchful eye. The doorbell rang. Jason looked at the clock wondering who could possibly be at his door at such a late hour. He slipped out of bed and hurried down the stairs grabbing his gun from the table in the foyer.<p>

"Who is it?" Jason's voice was low but stern.

"Alcazar."

Jason placed his gun back on the table and opened the door. "Come in."

Lorenzo went inside the house dark with only the light from the sky outside their glass windows. "I wanted to check on Sam. I haven't had the chance to really see her since I returned from Greece. And I know she's a bit of a night owl."

"I wish I could say that she's fine. She's having nightmares. But she's asleep."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lorenzo looked out towards the back at the pool. "Alec died back there huh?"

"He did."

Lorenzo went to the door. "I guess I'll go."

"What's your story with Michael? Is he working for you?"

"You can ask Michael. I did Natasha a favor."

"What happened that night?"

"I got a tip that something was going down with Franco. I caught Natasha leaving the scene of the crime. Stefan had already put the ball in motion to get Mikkosavich safely to me and I got them both to Greece."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Jason shrugged. "For loving my son. And thank you for caring about Michael."

"I'm not going to lie. I'd hate you to know my weakness but the day Mikkos came into my life made my life worth living. Michael and I haven't always seen eye to eye. But I shared something with him and we bonded from that."

"What was that?' Jason was intrigued.

Lorenzo paced. "I was raped in prison."

"When?"

"It was my first job for my father. I was supposed to oversee a shipment and I got caught. It was my first offense and my father spent a fortune to get my sentence reduced. I'm lucky that Oxford still took me but he pretty much wiped the incident from my record. Money bought me a clean record but money can't buy your dignity back."

"I'm sorry Lorenzo. I'm glad you shared that with Michael. He's always worried about whether he can be anything after doing time."

"Yes. He can. I went on to study law with none other than my brother from another mother, Ric Lansing. Art was therapy. Continuing with the family business kept my pockets lined."

"Why did Luis kidnap Brenda? I don't even understand that connection."

"If dead men could talk. I wasn't involved too deeply in that whole thing. I don't have any answers."

"How was Alexis when you left her in Greece?"

"Pregnant?" Lorenzo smiled. "Do you know anything about that?"

Jason clinched his jaw. "I don't know who the father is and neither does she. But I do know that Sonny proposed and she said yes."

"When did this happen?"

"Sonny called me. He's on his way back from Greece and Alexis isn't coming back with him right now. But she said yes to his marriage proposal."

* * *

><p>Night fell on the Greek islands. And with night came heavy winds that caused the waters to drench the sands and the wind chimes to sing to the point of restlessness. Alexis locked herself in her office in deep meditation. She couldn't take her eyes off of the Ice Princess encased in glass and shimmering in the dark. The winds swirled outside her balcony and she felt the dark spirits fighting inside of her. <em>You took someone precious away from me and I've taken someone precious away from you. And he will do my bidding. <em>"What does that mean?" The lioness rose up inside of her as her first thought went to the baby that was supposed to be resting down the hall.

Natasha sprung up to her feet for the door flinging it open and heading for Mikkos' nursery. She found two guards standing at the door. "Where is my son?"

"He's inside Ms. Cassadine but the wind is frightening to him." One of the guards stepped aside and let Natasha in to Mikkos sobbing in fear of the noises outside his window. She reached into the crib and picked him up holding him close to reassure him that all was ok. Natasha grabbed the Lamby from Mikkos' crib and went out to the hall. "I'm not going to let Helena hurt any of my children. I have to go back to Port Charles."

One of the guards reached for Mikkos but Natasha jerked him away. "I apologize Ms. Cassadine. I only want to be of assistance. We will arrange transportation to the airport."

Natasha continued down the corridor with Mikkos finally falling asleep in the comfort of his mother's arms. The wind was heavy but the cool breeze was soothing to his feverish brow. Natasha thought she made sure the coast was clear before heading towards the stables…

_Ric got to Lorenzo and Korina out of breath. "Ok. Emergency. Mikkos missing."_

_Lorenzo darted up. "Missing how?"_

_Korina hit Lorenzo's arm. "No worries. It happens all the time."_

_Ric was shocked. "Excuse me? Happens all the time?"_

_"Natasha has bad dreams and she takes Mikkos and hides him. I find him. Andreas finds him. No big deal." She shrugged it off._

_"Where does she hide him?" Lorenzo asked._

_"Depends on the dream. Just ask questions and it comes to her." Korina said in a frivolous manner._

_Jason sat down in the rocking chair and observed Nikolas on edge. "Is Mikkos on a date or something?"_

_"Jason, I don't know how to say this…"_

_"Alexis is having some issues." Jason ran his finger across his lips and remained calm. "Are you afraid to tell me for a reason?"_

_"It's just that I don't know what her issues are. It's pretty erratic. Honestly it began when Franco threatened her and then it got worse after Mikkos was born and now since Stavros it's like I'm communicating with a different person than the Aunt Alexis that I grew up with here. Stefan has promised that he'll go to Port Charles to seek help for her if we had another incident."_

_"Is Dr. Jackson around?"_

_"Yes. But he's only good with dealing with Mikkos. What's going on with Alexis isn't physical. It's not something that we can see. That's the problem. If it was a broken leg, I'd know how to fix it."_

_Alexis curled up in her blanket and tried her hardest to remember. She was composed believing she could recall her dreams of the night before. Ric and Lorenzo found her lost in her own world._

_"Alexis?" Lorenzo went over to her but she wouldn't acknowledge him._

_"Alexis, Korina and Andreas are looking for Mikkos." Ric's tone was that of a pushy cross-examiner during trial. "You need to tell us where you think you left him."_

_Alexis picked at the snags on her blanket. "When he cries it sounds like Kristina; my sister Kristina."_

_Lorenzo searched the office looking for any indication of what might have happened._

_Ric kneeled down to Alexis. "When was the last time you heard your sister Kristina crying like a baby."_

_"When…I think before my mother was killed. Kristina and I were in a rocking chair. I was holding her." She pointed towards the door. "That rocking chair in Mikkos' room. That belonged to my mother."_

_Lorenzo looked down by the bassinet and noticed particles of hay. "Alexis, why is there hay near the bassinet? Do you have horses?"_

_Ric looked back at Lorenzo annoyed. "I need her to focus." He smiled at Alexis and touched her face. "Go on."_

_"The necklaces…they're gone?" Alexis cried._

_"Alexis, we need to find the baby. He's missing too." Ric prompted her. "The last time you heard Kristina crying?"_

_Alexis wiped her eyes. She grabbed at her neck. "My mother let me wear my half of the necklace that night. I begged her to let me have my half of it. She entrusted it and Kristina in my care and I lost all three of them that night."_

_Ric signaled her to continue._

_"My mother told me to hide Kristina in the stables and she would be safe there from Helena."_


	71. Chapter 71

**Prelude to the sequel The Cassadine Game of Thrones: Queen Natasha Rising**

**Chapter 71**

Anna woke up from the little bit of sleep she could catch before dragging herself into the PCPD to go over all of the autopsy reports for Ric Lansing. When she finally made it downstairs of the cottage she realized just how much she missed Robert Frank. She went into the kitchen where their mornings began with her attempts at pretending to assist with breakfast. She would take the opportunity to pick his brain about what he could remember about his life as a little boy. But she'd barely get much information out of him. There wasn't a whole lot that he cared to remember about his past.

"Mom." Robin walked into the kitchen and found Anna seemingly lost. "I heard you guys caught Stavros?"

Anna slowly nodded. "Good morning Darling. I was just heading into the PCPD."

Robert let himself into the cottage. "Morning Loves! I'm glad I found both of you here. Robin, I wanted to apologize. You were right. I guess I just want to save the world again like I did years before you were even born."

Robin went to Robert and fell into his arms. "I've just been really stressed. I never processed the whole thing with Franco."

Anna pointed to Robert. "Have you told Robin about Ethan?"

"Oh." Robert pulled from Robin. "There's a strong chance that I'm Ethan's father."

Robin jerked her head. "Uh really? Jesus Dad. How many kids do you have?"

Robert laughed. "I swear. No more."

"Robin, how would you feel about that? I admit that I avoided discussing the whole Franco issue…"

"Mom, I get it. I only have one child so it's hard for me understand what it's like to have to appease two."

Robert held Robin. "I wanted it all to work out. I admit that. I wanted Franco to be rehabilitated and for all of us to come back here a year later and not have these mixed feelings about one another." He eyed Anna. "But alas that's not the case."

"The body is missing?" Robin asked.

"Robert, it's not a good idea to discuss specifics."

"I just know that Alexis is being implicated in the murder and I don't want to see her go to prison. What about little Molly? She's been through enough. And then Mikkosavich is just a baby. He can't lose his mother. And Kristina has already gone through this once before. And don't get me started on what Franco did to Sam. I was this close to losing a good friend over this."

Anna sighed. "Robin, you know I wouldn't dream of doing something that would hurt Alexis' children."

"Good." Robin took a deep breath. "We have all been through hell and back. And I welcome Ethan with open arms."

Robert rocked on his heels. "Well we'll see. I called up my English Rose…"

"Holly?" Anna raised her brow. "Why? Are there doubts?"

"Ethan could use a little motherly love and I could use a date to the Nurses' Ball tomorrow."

Anna crossed her arms. "I see what's going on here."

Robert blushed. "What?"

"Is this about David?"

Robin's eyes widen. She put her hands out between them converging on each other ready for a fight. "Whoa…are you still in love? This would make my New Year's if my mom and dad decided to get back together."

* * *

><p>Kevin sat down in Lucy's office at Crimson pondering his next move with his most valued patient. "Natasha has the heart. She really does."<p>

Lucy was frantic trying to memorize her hosting duties. "Can't you just use the best traits of both and integrate them?"

"It's really difficult to do that with Natasha being a bit of a threat to society."

Lucy plopped down on Kevin's lap. "You know I love me some Natasha. She just nips the shit in the bud. She's no nonsense. I should hire her."

"I love my wife too much to make you be subjected to Natasha. One bad outfit and you're a dead woman."

Lucy laughed. "I'm really confident that this Nurses' Ball is going to work out."

"You seem to be forgetting about the secret tunnels. You can cover that dungeon with as many guards as you want. I don't know that you can stop whatever is lurking in the shadows."

Luke walked into Lucy's office. "You wanted to see me Ms. Coe?"

Lucy hopped up from Kevin's lap. "I need you to keep an eye out on the tunnels tomorrow night. You know the secret tunnels of Wyndemere like the back of your hand."

"Uh not really." Luke grunted. "Natasha knows them better than I do. I'm an old man. My memory has faded."

Lucy clasped her hands together. "Please Luke. Can you keep an eye out for me? I need for the Nurses' Ball to be less than entertaining."

Kevin stood up. "She wants to put them to sleep tomorrow night. No excitement."

Lucy grabbed Luke by his jacket. "I just want them to come in and write a check and leave. I want no blood on my hands."

Luke doubled over with laughter. "Sorry Lucy. You're almost guaranteed at least one dead body to show up tomorrow night."

* * *

><p>Nikolas dished out a bowl of cereal for Molly and a bowl for himself. He picked up a Cheerio. "If I asked you to marry me with a Cheerio would you say yes?"<p>

Molly could barely keep her cereal down. "You're so romantic."

"You get romance more than anyone that I know."

"You should take Brenda to Paris. It's her favorite place." Molly gasped. "Wait! I think I know what you can give Brenda."

"Help me out here."

"I think she wants to have another baby."

"How do you know all of this? Are you listening in on adult conversations again?"

Molly shyly poked in her cereal. "I just know things. And I know you decided you didn't want any more kids."

"I don't have any kids. Remember? I give up Molly. I think this push to produce an heir made me lose sight of what's most important."

Ms. Lansbury walked into the dining room. "Master Nikolas, you have a special visitor."

Nikolas put down his spoon. "Really? Who?"

"Miss Gia Campbell."

Nikolas looked at Molly with his mouth agape. "Oh my God." He pushed his chair back and watched as Gia entered the room behind Ms. Lansbury. He couldn't believe it was her—the supermodel girlfriend that he was so close to marrying before Gia and Lucky got a little too close for comfort. She was beautiful in a similar way to Brenda where she did the camera more justice than vice versa and she earned her supermodel status with both her striking looks and her no nonsense attitude that she got from being born and raised in Bensonhurst. "What are you doing here?" He stood up in disbelief.

Gia reached out to Nikolas. "I'm working with Dara Jensen on a case."

Nikolas embraced Gia barely wanting to let her go. She reminded him of time when he was carefree and defiant. "So you're no longer a model? You loved modeling."

Gia pulled away from Nikolas and noticed Molly a bit uncomfortable. "Hi, are you Molly Lansing?"

Molly looked up from her cereal. Her eyes started to glisten. "How do you know?"

"I knew your father Ric Lansing. Our families all go way back but I would see him on occasion when he'd work out of his Manhattan office." Gia rested her hand on Molly's head. "He was so proud of you."

Molly pushed her chair back from the table. "I'm going to my room now." She hurried away.

"I'm sorry. Did I upset her?"

"She has good days and bad days. I imagine having the ball here is going to bother her a little."

"Yea. The Nurses' Ball. I plan to be there."

"I don't know if you know but Emily was killed at the Black and White Ball a couple years ago and Ric was impaled with a sword. But he survived."

"I'm so sorry. They're reopening the investigation into Ric's death."

"Well they came to the conclusion that Stavros murdered Ric. I don't want to believe that it's true. How am I supposed to tell my little cousin that my father killed hers? I pray every day that it's not true."

Brenda walked into the dining room. "Hey? Have we met? I believe we have."

Gia turned to Brenda. "Yes. We have at a party or two. Brenda Barrett." She stretched out her hand. "I'm Gia Campbell."

Brenda shook Gia's hand. "Are you still modeling?"

"I miss the parties but I don't miss the modeling. I'm an attorney now."

"Right." Brenda went over to Nikolas and slipped her arm around his. "Do you know Lois Cerullo? You're from Bensonhurst right?"

"Uh yea. I love her. I hear she's in town. I was going to stop by the Q's and say hello to Grandpa Edward."

Brenda pressed her body against Nikolas' as if he was her territory to keep. Sonny went to the dining room and found himself thrown by the sight of Gia. Unlike Nikolas, Gia reminded him of a time that he would rather forget. Sonny would find himself constantly making trips to the PCPD carted off by Gia's big brother, Detective Marcus Taggert.

"Miss Gia Campbell." Sonny grinned and pulled Gia close to him. "What brings you to Port Charles again?"

Gia took the kind of breath where she was drumming up a lie underneath. "I'm here to help Dara Jensen."

"Yea?" Sonny voice elevated with a tinge of fear. "It's been awhile."

Brenda released Nikolas. "Gia, let's go to the Q's together. I'm sure Edward would be happy to see you."

"Yes." Gia couldn't take her eyes off of Sonny. Their relationship had been full of contention because of his relationship with Taggert and her shaky relationship with Sonny's sister Courtney.

After Brenda and Gia left the room, Sonny looked back in wonder of what the hell that was about. "What is she doing here?" Sonny pointed behind him.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Nikolas sat down on the wooden table and stared into space. "God…Gia?"

"Is this gonna f*ck you up?"

"No." Nikolas waved Sonny's suggestion away. "It just wasn't meant to be. What's up with Alexis?"

"Your father is being held at the PCPD."

Nikolas stood up. "What are the charges?"

"Nikolas, you need to understand that if I am allowed anywhere near Stavros, he's a dead man."

"We don't know that he killed Ric."

"This isn't about Ric. He raped Alexis. He doesn't deserve to live."

Nikolas' heart stopped. His palms bleed with sweat and his head pounded through his ears. "What? Alexis was raped? When?"

"You didn't know?"

"No." Nikolas squealed.

"Jesus I thought you knew. Stavros thought Sam was his daughter."

Nikolas sat back down. "Why didn't she say something?"

"She didn't remember it. She's just starting to get her memory back. She remembered when she and I ran into each other at a ballet back when she was in boarding school."

"Does Sam know?"

Sonny nodded. "I think so."

"I guess this is my Karma for telling Lucky that Luke raped Laura."

* * *

><p>Michael decided to stop by the art studio and see Lorenzo. He found him cleaning up as if he was packing up the place. "What are you doing?"<p>

Lorenzo dropped his broom. "Not really sure."

"Did my mom evict you?" Michael grabbed a box and started to unpack. "You can't get rid of this place. Liz and I were going to work on something together. We need your advice."

"I've lost my motivation."

"Why don't you take a trip to Malibu? You love it there? I'll watch the place. Come back refreshed. Art is everything to you. You'll never know how much you helped being in that cell with me. I just wanted to say thank you. I've always had my family's support. I can't imagine what it was like for you."

"Have you ever been in love Michael? Truly in love where you shared the deepest part of you with someone?"

"I thought I was in love with Abby. We got together because she helped me build my confidence back."

"Why didn't it work?"

Michael grabbed at his hair. "I'm a sabotager…kind of like you. Look my dad is going to marry Alexis. There ain't a whole lot either of us can do about that."

There was a loud knock on the door. Michael went over and opened it to Natasha. "Oh my God." Michael clasped his hand over his mouth and rushed to pull her inside quickly slamming the door shut behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Natasha yanked her coat close to her shivering body still adjusting to the wintery cold. "Michael, may I speak to Lorenzo alone?"

"Alexis…" Michael started.

"Michael…I will see you later." Natasha could barely look at Michael as she still felt the guilt of leaving him behind.

"I appreciate you sending Lorenzo to help me." Michael left without another word.

Lorenzo went to the door to ensure it was locked. "What were you thinking coming back here? You were supposed to remain in Greece until I could get a guarantee from Anna and Robert that charges would not be pressed."

"Is there a body?"

"There is. It was found floating in Sam's swimming pool. Johnny and Spinelli hid it. They won't even tell me where."

Natasha focused on the canvas covered with a sheet. "Are we sure Robert didn't bug this place during Mikkos' birthday party?"

"It would be inadmissible in a court of law. You know that."

"No I don't know anything." She looked at Lorenzo and held out her hand to him. "Did you give this to me?"

Lorenzo caressed her ringed hand in his. "I did. You can keep it. Congratulations on your engagement to Sonny."

Natasha's chilled body warmed up from his touch. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lorenzo tried to snap out of being sucked in by her. "What?" He could barely catch his breath knowing what was happening and undecided on whether he should play along. "Natasha?"

"That's my name." She pressed her forehead to his inhaling the familiar smell of his cologne that he used to sneak from her father and douse himself in it to impress her.

"Oh shit." He whispered. "I can't do this." He tried to nudge her away.

"Do what?"

"Today you're Natasha and tomorrow you're Alexis kicking me to the curb for Sonny."

Natasha refused to let him escape from her clutch. "We don't need to speak of Alexis. Why I should care about her? She's nothing but a shell. She doesn't have the guts to do what I did."

"What did you do?"

"I killed Franco. I did it for Alexandra, Kristina, Michael, and so Mikkos doesn't have to live in fear of becoming anything like him the way Nikolas has all of his life. Franco represented everything that's repulsive in this world. And he's my key to Helena."

Lorenzo dropped his eyes to the ground. "Don't try to stop Helena. I think your children would love to have their mother around for a couple years. You can't stop Helena."

Natasha dug her finger in Lorenzo's chest. "Do you remember that night in London when I told you that Luis would pay for something terrible that he did? Don't ever discourage me."

"You've never told me what Luis did that made you so angry."

"He didn't try to save me. That was worse than the rape itself. I thought he was someone I could trust. You weren't there."

"And that is why I can't stand by idly and encourage Natasha's existence. I have to do the right thing and let Natasha go."

"Now you're sounding like Dr. Collins."

"I know what killing Luis did to you. There was no way that you faked the DID. You missed out on soo much of Kristina's life as a result and I know how much she means to you."

"Luis stood there in the snow and watched me go into labor with Kristina and he again did nothing."

"But she made it…and so did you."

"She made it until Skye took her away."

"Is Skye on your list Natasha?"

"Maybe." Natasha went over to the canvas and played with the sheet.

"You can't kill Skye. I won't let you."

"I don't care what you want." Natasha tugged the ring from her finger and flung it to the ground.

Lorenzo bent over and picked up the ring alternating it before his eyes. "You don't have to wear my ring. Your father asked me to watch over Natasha and I will keep my promise."

There was another knock on the door. "Who is it?" Lorenzo barked loudly.

"It's Sam."

Natasha was frozen with anger.

Lorenzo opened the door and beckoned Sam inside before locking it again. "Only Michael knows she's here."

"Alexis?" Sam was hesitant to approach her mother.

"Natasha." Lorenzo corrected her.

Natasha turned to Sam. "Alexandra…"

"I should explain…" Lorenzo started.

"No." Sam shook her head. "Kevin talked to Jason and me. "Mom is it safe for you to be here?"

"As long as there's no body…"

"That's if Johnny is good at his job." Lorenzo interrupted. "Sam, I…"

Sam threw up her hands. "Just let me savor this moment. I have both of you here. The circumstances suck but I can't remember when I've had this opportunity or if I ever will again. Dad, Jason said that you stopped by last night."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I wish I knew how that body ended up in your swimming pool."

"I have my suspicions." Natasha clinched her jaw. "Someone didn't do their job."

Sam pulled both Lorenzo and Natasha into a hug. "It means everything to me that you'd do this for me. I just hope you don't pay for it Mom. This is the second time that you've stuck your neck out for my happiness. First Mikkos and now this…No matter what happens to Natasha, I'll know that your heart is in the right place."

Natasha laughed. "I don't know what either of you are upset about. Natasha isn't going anywhere."

Lorenzo groaned. "We're just going to end up talking ourselves into circles here. Natasha, you can't stay in Port Charles. There's only so much I can do to protect you."

* * *

><p>"Nikolas." Anna noticed Nikolas outside her office at the PCPD. "Can you come in?"<p>

Nikolas followed Anna into her office and took a seat. "I'm here to see Stavros."

"The Nurses Ball is tomorrow night and you're wasting your time here for what?"

"I need to know the truth."

"What truth?"

"Did he rape Alexis?"

Anna covered her face with her hands. "Where are you hearing this?"

"Sonny said that Alexis said that Stavros raped her. And he thought Sam was his kid. I need to know the truth."

"Why would you torture yourself that way?"

"Because he's my father! Didn't you say that you wanted Mikkosavich to know Franco—the good and the bad?"

Anna found a chair and sat close to Nikolas. "Yes. You are right. Sometimes I lose sight of reality and it seems that it's you staring me in the face right now."

"I don't know that I could ever hate my father. Look at Sam and Lorenzo. Look at all the terrible things that he did to her. He almost had her killed. He framed her for murder. And now she calls him Dad. She entrusts him with her children. Who's to say that I can't have that with Stavros one day or maybe it was just one big misunderstanding or maybe Alexis is just not remembering correctly."

Anna looked away. "I don't think that's the case. It would make sense that something like that could have happened to her."

"God." Nikolas slid down in his chair. "Please Anna…allow me to see Stavros."

"I will give you fifteen minutes. I don't care if you're mid-sentence; I'm hauling you out of there for your own good. What you have to understand is that Stavros, like Faison, is very good at manipulation. I was a victim of it myself. I would hate to see that happen to you too."

* * *

><p>Edward walked into the family to Brenda and Gia waiting for him. "The Quartermaine house just increased its stock in beauty." He grabbed Gia. "Where did you run off to Young Lady?"<p>

"You'll be happy to know that I'm an attorney now."

Edward beamed from ear to ear. "I love the success stories. It seems we've lost so many good ones so I'm glad when I get good news." He pointed to Brenda. "And you are in good hands with Ms. Barrett."

Lois walked in. "Gia! You called. You said it was important."

"You're a busy woman." Gia said.

"L&B stuff. But I decided spending time with my bestie was most important."

Brenda smiled. "And I'm happy that she's here."

"Brenda I heard about your son." Gia said.

Edward cleared his throat still touched at the thought of little Alec. "I need to meet Ned." He kissed Gia's cheek. "I am so glad you're back here. That Thanksgiving speech came in handy." He left the room.

Gia looked out from afar to make sure the coast was clear. "Now that Edward is gone, I can explain why I came back."

"Do I need to leave for this?" Brenda asked.

"No. I'm sure you'll find out eventually. Lois, I wanted to get information from you to confirm some things."

"Anything Dollface. What?" Lois stared at her with concern.

"I recently found out that Mike Corbin is my father. So I guess you know what that means?"

Brenda gasped. "Oh my God! Sonny is your brother?"

Gia nodded. "Yea. I wanted to tell him today but he seemed a bit in a hurry."

"This is a bad time to lay this on him Gia." Brenda said.

"I don't even know that I want to tell him at all."

"You have to eventually." Lois put her arm around Gia.

"It's kind of created some conflict of interest with the case I'm working on. I had to have a background check before I was asked on and it came back with a red flag. I've never cared enough to find out who my father was. Who knew me investigating the five families would throw this news into my lap?"

"Did you talk to your mother?" Brenda asked.

"I'm so angry I can't even bring myself to call her."

"How long have you known?" Lois asked.

"Just a couple months. So now I can't work the case. Dara is cool about it but it just sucks. This would have been a big case for me and now I can't do it because big time mobster Sonny Corinthos is my brother."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo couldn't let Natasha walk out the door to a world where she could be swooped up and hauled off to prison for good with no more outs. Sam said her goodbyes to both Lorenzo and Natasha before leaving the two of them alone again in their silent strife.<p>

"We should probably discuss this baby situation." Lorenzo pulled up a crate figuring it was going to be a long day.

"What's there to discuss…the baby isn't yours. How do you know about it anyway?" Natasha took to the stairs to Lorenzo's bed in the loft.

"And how the hell do you know? Did you find out the day I saw you in the hospital? It wasn't menopause after all?" He hopped up from his seat.

Natasha curled up on the bed. "I thought it was. It wasn't my intention to deceive anyone though I do enjoy the art of deception."

"I just don't want to lose Mikkosavich in this whole thing. You know what's going to happen. You'll marry Sonny and the next thing you know I'll never see Mikkosavich again."

Natasha took comfort in seeing Lorenzo at his most vulnerable. "Mikkosavich is safe where no one can take him."

Lorenzo couldn't stay away from her any longer. He marched up the stairs and slid onto the bed next to her. "I just want to know how your mind functions."

"Why is it that I'm perceived to be the crazy one?"

"Murder isn't normal Natasha."

"And neither is kidnapping." Natasha clawed at Lorenzo ripping buttons from his shirt.

Lorenzo was amused and more willing than he was before. "We were made for each other." He ran thoughts of winning over Sonny dancing in his head.

"I want my ring back."

Lorenzo clasped the ring in the palm of his fist. His mischievous side was drawn out by Natasha's spell. He shoved his hand down his pants and released the ring. "If you want it bad enough, you'll get it yourself."

* * *

><p>Sam ran into Robin in front of Kelly's. "I'm so glad to see you." Sam pulled Robin into the warmth of the diner.<p>

Mike waved to the ladies from the counter. "Apple pie coming up."

Robin took a seat across from Sam at a table. She'd been avoiding Sam not sure how to deal with her mixed feelings about Franco. "What's up?"

"You ever have a dream and it happens and you just don't know what to do with it?"

Robin nodded. "Yea. I kind of had that today. My mom and dad are playing a little game of cat and mouse."

"Mine too!" Sam practically leaped across the table. "See…you and I…we have so much in common."

"Are we going to spend the New Year trying to get our parents back together?"

Mike walked over with the pie. "Did I overhear something about parents getting back together? I thought Sonny proposed to Alexis? He called me excited that she said yes and she's having a baby."

Both Robin and Sam stared at each other as the news hit them for the first time.

"Wait." Sam grabbed her chair. " My mom is pregnant? Who's the father?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "According to Sonny…he is. I'm guessing this is news?"

"Big news." Robin pulled the pie towards her and dug in.

"Oh geez." Mike leaned over and kissed Sam's forehead. "I'm sorry Dear." He went back behind the counter knowing he opened a can of worms.

"And then the nightmare begins." Sam rubbed her eyes in disgust. "Robin, I don't know how I'm going to be able to cope with my mom's DID."

"Was she formally diagnosed? I thought she was faking it?"

"No. I just saw Natasha with my father and she's very much in love with him. But when Alexis comes back…" Sam rested her head on the table.

"Alexis can be healed, Sam."

Sam lifted her head. "Do you know what that means? It means she'll forget her memories of my father and her memories of me."

* * *

><p>Stavros slumped down in the corner of his cell still refusing to speak. Nikolas showed up and gripped tight to the bars wanting to break through and pound his fists into his father's ever-present smug demeanor.<p>

"I'm going to give you one chance to tell me the truth. Did you rape Alexis and did you kill Ric Lansing?"

Stavros lifted his eyes to Nikolas but remained in his corner. "Nikolas, what happened between Alexis and me was merely a misunderstanding…"

"A misunderstanding?"

"I didn't know she was my sister."

"That's such a load of bull! You've always known!" Nikolas yanked at the bars.

"Que Sera Sera." Stavros stood up. "While I kicked him around a little, I did not kill Ric Lansing. My face was not last that he saw before he died. Like your grandmother, I've learned to not be the one to pull the trigger so to speak. I let my minions do it."

"Who is your f*cking minion?"

Anna peered around the corner listening to every word. She checked her watch for the time.

"Hmmm…" Stavros smiled. "Spencer is turning out quite nicely though I'm sure he misses his friend."

Nikolas started to cry. "You did that? You encouraged him to hurt Alec? What do you want from me?"

"I want you back Nikolas. I want the son that was taken from me. But to answer your question, I promised Natasha that it was one son for another. And therein lies the one who murdered Ric Lansing."

Nikolas let go of the bars. "Mikkosavich didn't kill Ric. You're an asshole."

"Think Son. Think. You're smarter than you give yourself credit. Look to Emily. Maybe she'll give you the answer."


	72. Chapter 72

_**I'm thinking no more than three chapters left of this story. **_

**Prelude to the sequel The Cassadine Game of Thrones: Queen Natasha Rising**

**Chapter 72**

The night before the New Year's Eve the snow blanketed the city. Port Charles had been lucky enough to escape the blizzard like conditions. Sam and Alana watched the snowfall from Alana's nursery window. Alana was in the stage of her growth where she viewed new things with extreme wonder. She pressed her tiny fingers to the window with the cold searing through her skin. She jerked her hand back and dangled her fingers in Sam's face. "Ouch."

"That's cold Baby. Cold isn't as bad as hot." Sam pointed to the snow fall. "Look at the snow. Looks like Grandpa Mikkos' weather machine is working overtime."

"Knock knock." Jason walked in. "What is with that snow?" He crowded up to the window with Sam and Alana. "Are we going to be lucky enough that Nikolas will cancel the Ball?"

"You don't want to go do you?"

Jason laughed. "Jax and I are flying your new plane tonight. We were going to wait till after the Nurses' Ball but he's got a packed schedule."

"In that snow? We want to make snow angels." Sam bounced Alana in her arms.

"Do you want to fly your plane? If we don't do it now you gotta wait till spring. You know how winters can be around here."

Alana wiggled in Sam's arms to get down. "Can we make snow angels before you go?"

* * *

><p>All of the emotions of dealing with Stavros drained Anna. She laid down on her back across her desk to think. "A son for a son." She closed her eyes in deep meditation. "A son for a son." She felt a warm hand creep up her stomach. "Who's there?"<p>

"Is this a riddle?"

Anna opened her eyes to David looking down at her. "Alexis only has one son and according to Stavros her son killed Ric Lansing."

"What did Ric Lansing die from?"

Anna sat up. "Someone beat him."

David picked up the report. "The official cause of death was heart failure administered by a drug. Was this the same drug that Stavros used on Franco?"

"Yea. Problem is that after a couple days it's impossible to revive the victim unless they've been on some kind of life support."

David shook his head. "Not true."

Anna face crumpled. "What are you saying?"

"If that's the case, based on my work, I could have possibly revived Ric."

"Oh God David." Anna buried her face in her hands. "I don't want to hear that. This is just too much for me." She hopped down from the desk. "What guarantees the finality of death?"

"Slitting your victim's throat. When you do that you're cutting a major artery. So…go ahead and ask."

"If I asked you to revive Franco?"

"Why would I? In the end Franco was a serial killer Anna."

"And so is Natasha."

"You know a son doesn't have to be biological."

Anna sat at her desk to think some more by pressing her fingers into her temples. "I know. But who had a beef with Ric? It has to be someone that hated Ric enough to kill him."

"Unless Stavros is lying. It's completely possible."

"No. I don't think he's lying." Anna lifted her eyes and noticed Jax outside her office with Spencer by the hand. "Jax, can you come in?" She got up to meet them halfway.

Jax pulled Spencer behind him but Spencer dragged his feet not wanting to budge. "Come on Buddy. "

Anna got on her knees to Spencer's level. "I am so glad to see you. Thank you for coming to visit me."

"You're in luck. Jason and I are taking a test flight and Nikolas is pretty occupied."

Anna grazed Spencer's face with a soft touch of her hand. "Prince Spencer Stefan Nikolayevich Cassadine do you remember me?"

Spencer broke from his shyness remembering his first meeting with Anna. "Yes. You're Ms. Devane not Scorpio."

David blurted out an arrogant laugh.

"Can we be friends?" Anna stretched out her hand to Spencer. "We have so much to catch up on and I buy Italian ice."

"But it's cold." Spencer frowned.

"Warm Tea?"

"With cream please?"

Jax cleared his throat. "I guess you two will get along just fine."

Anna stood up. "When do you return?"

"I'll be back before the Nurses' Ball." Jax ruffled Spencer's hair.

* * *

><p>Johnny stopped at the door of Kelly's. He saw it was dead and decided to go in for peace and quiet. He opened the door and noticed Mike doing his evening clean up. "Need some help Grandpa?"<p>

"You wash dishes? I could stand to get out early. I got a tux fitting at the Greystone."

Johnny grabbed an apron. "Get outta here. I'll handle it."

Mike ripped off his apron and headed for the door. He ran into Ethan on his way out. "Help your boy close this place down."

"Are we alone?" Ethan pulled up a stool at the counter.

"You wanna make out? I have pie. I can warm it up."

"Haha." Ethan brushed back his long dark hair from his eyes bloodshot from not sleeping well.

Johnny could tell something was heavy on Ethan's mind. "What did you do? Or better yet what didn't you do? Don't think for a minute I don't know that you sabotaged the whole thing. I just wanna know why?"

"I couldn't kill my own brother."

"Nobody asked you to kill anybody."

"I couldn't bury his dead body in vain either. I expected you to get it. Am I wrong?"

"My loyalty is to the Benjamin's. Where were you when Claudia was killed? You expect me to feel sorry for you right now? Natasha is going to f*ck you up Ethan. I'm getting paid no matter what."

"You're supposed to be my best friend Johnny."

Gia walked into Kelly's like a breath of fresh air for both Ethan and Johnny. "Are you closed?"

Johnny's jaw dropped. The words he wanted to say were mangled in his head. "Well hello there? Who are you?" He pulled off the apron and hopped around the counter. "I'm Johnny."

Gia took off her coat. "I'm Gia Campbell. Is Mike Corbin here?"

Ethan almost fell from his stool seeing Gia as reminiscent of Maya. For a minute he almost mistook her for the woman that stole his heart and broke it. "He left for the night. My family owns this place. Can I help you?"

"Is that pie fresh?" Gia motioned towards the counter.

Johnny rolled up his sleeves. "I can bake you a fresh one."

Ethan snickered. "I'll get you a slice Gia." He slapped Johnny on the back hoping for the best for his buddy despite their earlier miscommunication.

"Are you from around here?"

Gia could tell Johnny was on the prow. "I lived here for a little bit. I'm from Bensonhurst."

Ethan put a plate of warmed pie on the counter. "So you Gia from the block huh?"

"I guess you can say that." Gia took a seat on the stool. "And who are you?"

Ethan chuckled. "I'm still trying to figure that out. My surrogate father calls me Dodge. My adopted name is Ethan Lovett."

Johnny slid a stool over next to Gia. "And I'm Johnny Zacharra. I play the piano."

"For a living?"

"Yea." Johnny's voice shot up.

"What do you do Ethan?"

"I'm a con artist just like my mother." Ethan coolly leaned on the counter lost in Gia's striking dark features.

Johnny waved his hand in the air. "I know how to hide dead bodies."

Gia turned to Johnny. "I know about the Zacharra family. I'm an attorney." She winked.

"Alrighty." Johnny lowered his eyes to the counter.

Spinelli rushed in shivering. "Snow showers throughout the night. What are the chances we'll be stuck at Wyndemere tomorrow night?" He went up to Gia. "Why hello…do you have a date? I'm sure Maximista won't mind if I have two."

Gia laughed. "I don't."

"I'm free." Johnny lifted his hand again. "I'll protect you from the vampires of Wyndemere."

"I've lived at Wyndemere. I was engaged to Nikolas Cassadine."

The room filled with groans.

"We're not topping that one Boys." Ethan tossed a towel onto the counter.

"Did he buy you an island?" Johnny snorted.

"He tried." Gia was finally amused by Johnny.

"I'm a better piano player than Nikolas."

"Is that your way of asking me out Zacharra?"

"If that's what you perceive." Johnny feigned innocence.

"Any chance you're one of Sonny Corinthos' enemies?"

"If you want me to be?"

Gia finished her pie. "Ok. You can be my date to the Nurses' Ball."

* * *

><p>Nikolas retreated into the darkness of the tunnels. He didn't care if he got lost never to be found again. As he ambled aimlessly through the concrete maze he hoped Emily would come to him. He checked his phone and noticed he still had reception and a couple missed calls from Brenda. <em>I'm not good enough for the likes of her<em> he thought as he smashed his phone against the concrete breaking it into pieces.

Ms. Lansbury opened the front door to Laura. "Ms. Spencer are you here to see Master Nikolas?"

Laura stepped inside. "If he's available."

"I last saw him enter the Great Room."

Laura made her way to the Great Room and when she opened the double doors she wasn't expecting the sight of a grandiose portrait of a teenage fair-haired girl to touch her eye. It was situated seamlessly where the Queen Helena once sat for decades before. "Ms. Lansbury…can you come here?"

"Yes Ms. Spencer." Ms. Lansbury went into the room. "Oh you missed the theatrics. Ms. Davis tore down the Queen Helena and burned it in the fire. Young Sir and the Jackal replaced it."

"I can't imagine that Helena took that well at all."

"I don't think Ms. Cassadine is aware of the replacement."

Laura went up to the painting and studied it. Young Natasha's neck was adorned with the sapphire and diamond necklace and the cerulean tint of her evening gown seemed to float into the background of sky with the sun crowning her hair.

"I objected to it at first." Stefan walked in.

Laura quickly turned to him. "Why did you object? She's beautiful. Much more so than Helena."

"My mother will not be pleased. And the last thing I wanted was to draw unwanted attention to my sister and her turbulent past." Stefan touched the base of the painting. "But it is amazing work by Lorenzo."

"Lorenzo Alcazar painted this?"

"He did...years ago. If I had my way your painting would be up there instead."

Laura's face went flush. "Well I don't want to get on Alexis' bad side. My vote is for…" She moved in close to read the engraving on the painting. "The Queen Natasha." She paused. "Where is Nikolas? Ms. Lansbury said he was in here."

Stefan nudged his head in the direction of the bookcase. "I imagine he's in the tunnels."

"Is that safe?"

"He knows the tunnels. Though I do worry when he goes there. But I like to allow him his time. It seems he's been thinking a lot about Emily Quartermaine."

* * *

><p>The party of snow angels converged onto Lila's rose garden. Sam got on her knees with Alana supporting the baby in practicing her crawl on the slippery snow. "Do you remember Mikkos' first steps in the snow?"<p>

Jason got down on the ground at the receiving end. "Of course I remember. Too bad he's in Greece with Alexis."

Sam kept her focus on Alana who was struggling to her balance on her hands and knees. "Uh huh..."

Jason eyed Sam. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Uh huh?" Jason teasingly looked Sam dead in the eyes. "I can tell when you're hiding something."

"Alexis isn't in Greece."

"Where is she?"

"In Port Charles…"

"Why didn't you tell me? That's not a good idea."

"I know. Lorenzo's got it. I'm staying out of it."

Brenda ran out to the rose garden. "Where is Nikolas?"

"Not out here." Jason shot back aggravated.

Brenda kicked Jason. "Where is Gia?"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Gia Campbell?" Jason asked.

"Who the f*ck is Gia Campbell?"

Jason raised his brow at Sam. "Pottymouth much?"

Brenda dropped to the ground and beckoned for Alana to crawl her way. "I need an expensive drink."

"Jax and I are flying to Manhattan in T minus three hours. Our favorite bar?"

"The one where you ugly cried?"

Sam doubled over in laughter. "Jason ugly cried at the bar?"

"Come on Brenda."

Brenda gathered Alana in her arms. "Guys I want to have another baby but it's not looking good on two fronts…maybe three."

"What's the problem?" Jason asked.

"Nikolas doesn't want any more kids. Never mind that he doesn't have any. My reproductive system is f*cked."

"Pottymouth!" Jason rolled his eyes.

"And this Gia thing might be an issue."

"Neither of you have told me who this Gia chick is." Sam threw up her hands frustrated.

"Gia is…" Jason started.

"Sonny's sister." Brenda blurted out.

Jason stared at Brenda. "I'm waiting for the punchline."

"Oops." Brenda pretended it was a slip of the tongue.

"How in the hell is that possible?" Jason asked.

"Don't tell Sonny. He doesn't know. Mike Corbin was a rolling stone."

"Is Gia hot or something?" Sam asked.

Brenda nodded. "I'd do her. She and Nikolas were engaged."

Sam clasped her hand to her mouth. "Ooohhh. That's a problem. Nikolas is a bit of a serial engager. Not a word but you get the picture."

"That's why I'm freaking out. I'm so down for Manhattan. I need to find a dress on 7th tomorrow. Sam, is it possible that you'll be ok if Jason, Jax, and I have a threesome?"

Jason laid back in the snow and groaned. "My daughter's vocabulary is doomed."

* * *

><p>Anna showed up at Kelly's with Spencer. Ethan, Johnny, Spinelli, and Gia were gathered around a table catching up as if they were all old friends.<p>

"Are you still open?" Anna asked as she and Spencer found a table in the corner.

Ethan jumped up from this chair. "Of course…Earl Grey tea with cream?"

"Yes please. And the same for my friend here." Anna helped Spencer take off his coat. She sat down across from him. "See…it's painless isn't it? I'm quite fun sometimes."

"Do you know where my mommy is?"

Ethan placed the tea on the table overhearing Spencer's poignant question to Anna. "Stay as long as you need." He patted Spencer's back before going back to his circle of friends.

Anna watched the group at the table relishing in their laughter. It reminded her that life went on despite the loss and not all was bad in Port Charles before the New Year. "No one has ever talked to you about how you came to be?" She poured tea for Spencer. "I don't know that I should be the one. I don't know a lot about my mum either if it makes you feel better."

"I just know I don't have one." Spencer gathered his tea cup in both hands and sipped it carefully.

Anna reached out and touched Spencer's face. "You have Sam."

"Yes…"

"You want to talk to me about Mother May I?"

Spencer shook his head. "No."

"What about your favorite storybook?"

"Jason took it away."

"What do you like to do?"

"Ride horses."

"What about chess?"

"I play with Faison."

Anna almost dropped her tea cup before it could touch her lips. "Now we're talking." She put down her cup.

Kristina walked into Kelly's. She stopped short at the sight of Gia surrounded by the men that once adored her in their own way. She was aloof as she went to the counter hardly getting a turned head from Ethan. "Can I get some service here?" She banged on the counter.

Ethan stood up. "I didn't see you come in." He went over to Kristina. "What are you doing here?"

"I come here all the time. Can I get some coffee to go? I need a big one. It's going to be a long night for me."

Ethan rushed behind the counter. "That offer for a date still stands. Just so you know."

"Like I said I'm pretty busy. I have to work the room."

Ethan handed Kristina her coffee. "Ok…that's fine. Who am I supposed to kiss at midnight?"

"Your mom?" Kristina scoffed.

"Funny. My mom is my date since you turned me down...that's if she shows up."

Anna tapped Spencer's nose as he started to lose focus. "Spencer? Chess? Faison? What if you and I played a game together? Would you be up for telling me some of Faison's secret moves?"

"Protect your Queen." Spencer exclaimed.

"Who is your Queen?"

"Helena."

Anna mustered up weak smile. "Good. What were you to do for Helena?"

Spencer's eyes drooped with tiredness.

Anna noticed and decided to give her interrogation a rest. "It's past someone's bedtime isn't it?" She helped Spencer from his chair and bundled him up from the cold. "We'll go back to the cottage and I'll read to you your favorite book. And maybe we'll talk more tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>Laura waited in the Great Room for Nikolas to come out of the tunnels. Her wait went from one hour to two. Her concern grew with each sounding of the chimes of the grandfather clock in the hall. Nikolas sunk deeper and deeper into his own gloom. He tried his hardest to think. He thought of Gia and all that they'd been through. He thought of when he told Lucky that Luke raped Laura and the pleasure he felt in seeing Luke and Lucky rip each apart emotionally. He thought of being shot in the throat. The resurgence of guilt of his hatred of Luke seeped into his belly as he remembered Luke holding his hand in the ambulance when Nikolas could barely speak.<p>

Nikolas thought of the time when he opened his eyes and saw the angelic face of Brenda hovering over him. He barely knew her and she barely knew him but it warmed his heart that she thought to stop by his hospital room offering him encouraging words for his recovery.

He thought of Sarah and all of the difficulties that he put her through only because he was ashamed of his inability to speak but instead he opened his heart to Emily. He pushed Emily away at first but eventually fell head over heels for her. And then he realized the wedge between them was Zander Smith. The anger steeped in his chest as he thought of Zander. _If it weren't for Zander, Alexis and I would have been closer_. He admitted to himself that most of his antics during that time were to steal Alexis' attention away from Zander and back to him. If it weren't for Zander the time lost with Emily…Nikolas banged his head back against the wall. He hated Zander and everything that he felt Zander took away from him.

Anna snuggled with Spencer in her bed and took up the book that she had taken from Wonderland. Spencer couldn't stay awake. He felt at peace in Anna's arms. "I don't understand how you can hear stories of monsters before bed."

"Or horses." Spencer opened his eyes.

"I love horses. They can be calm until you rile them up. Do you have a favorite horse?"

"Sheba."

"Queen of Sheba." Anna took a deep breath. "Was she really a ruling Queen or was she merely a Queen in name?"

"What does that mean?" Spencer mumbled.

Anna hugged him tightly. "I'm always working. So many random thoughts just run through my head. But little by little you are helping me piece things together and you should be proud of yourself for it."

Faison relaxed in his office and put his phone to his ear. "How is the boy faring in your care?" He paused. "As to be expected. I must discuss with Mikkosavich the intricate details of Natasha's role in bridging the gap between Cassadine Industries and Barrett Industries. The question is where does ELQ fall in the mix? ELQ is rapidly going under due to the genius of Natasha and Alcazar. She will earn her role as queen regnant of the Cassadines. Harlan, I am done with Helena. I need to shrink my payroll. There are too many people on it that can't be trusted. As long as Helena's destiny is to show favor to Nikolas Cassadine, I have no use for her."

In the haunted cave on the Cassadine Islands a young man hid away. Even though the sun came up through the thick Greek clouds, obscurity entrenched his world. All he wanted to do was live so he sold his soul with the promise of something he never thought he'd have—his family. He didn't remember who he was before but he struggled with who he became. Along his journey with his masters Helena Cassadine and Caesar Faison, he was slowly integrated into the fold. He was too old for the confusion of alters but he wasn't too old to believe that the only life afforded to him was that of a hitman. Helena reminded him of all of his grudges and lucky for her many of them were grudges of her own.

Helena schooled Alexander on his last days in the city of Port Charles and she reminded him of two people that made his life a living hell, Ric Lansing and Nikolas Cassadine. Helena was a master of planning as the baby named Smith was permanently on her radar. But he was protected from Helena by his mother, Veronica, only until she conveniently met her demise almost taking out her daughter, Brenda Barrett along with her. Zander couldn't stand the sight of the sun. He hated the way it burned his eyes and he suffered from constant headaches as a result. Diamonds didn't have much of an effect on him but fire incited the uncontrollable anger.

Alexis woke up in Lorenzo's bed with her head pounding as if she'd down one of Luke's specials. She looked over at Lorenzo asleep next her. She grabbed her head wondering how the hell she got there. "F*ck." Alexis scurried to find her clothes tossed onto the ground next to the bed.

Lorenzo was jolted awake by her stirring. "What's wrong?"

"How did I get here?" Alexis struggled to put on her clothes.

"How did you get where?"

Alexis tried to stop an onset of a panic attack. "I should be in Greece."

"Alexis? Can you just stop and breathe for a moment."

Alexis stopped and held her breath. "I'm a bit in disarray."

"I can tell." Lorenzo sat up. "Where are you going to go?"

Alexis continued to button her blouse. "Did we have sex?"

"We did." Lorenzo pointed to her finger. "You're wearing the ring."

"I don't know what that means." Alexis grabbed her coat. "I'm going to the Greystone."

"You do realize that when you walk out that door you could go to prison for murder."

"I didn't kill anyone." Her voice cracked as she hurried down the stairs of the loft. "I'm not sure what to do."

"About what?" Lorenzo stared at her longingly wishing that Natasha would magically appear again.

"Do I tell Sonny what happened here? I don't even remember what happened."

"If you wish to be honest with your husband to be then you should tell him the truth. Keep in mind Alexis that the law doesn't care who you _think_ you are. You got away with killing Luis, but you won't get away with killing Franco."

"I didn't kill anyone." Alexis was defiant as she left the warehouse with confidence that she wouldn't get caught.

* * *

><p>Carol trounced up the stairs and into Sonny's bedroom unannounced. "Mr. Corinthos I need to make sure the tuxedos fit."<p>

Sonny grabbed ahold to Mike's shoulder. "There might be a murder tonight if she pricks me with another straight pen."

Carol tugged at Sonny's suit pants. "They're a little loose. Did you lose weight?"

Sonny lifted his hands above his head. "It's the stress Carol. You're stressing me out."

Carol sighed. "I need you to take them off so they can be hemmed. We have less than 24 hours."

Mike chuckled. "Can I take mine off too?"

"You've been eating too much of your own pie. Yours just fit." Carol turned up her nose.

"Can't you flatter the old man just a little bit?" Sonny slipped off his pants and readjusted his boxers flashing Carol a dimpled smile.

Alexis went into Sonny's bedroom relieved to make it from the warehouse to the Greystone without hassle.

"Alexis?" Mike went over to her.

Sonny grabbed a pair of slacks and slipped them on. "Alexis? What are you doing here?" He tampered frustration at seeing her.

Mike picked up on the cue to leave. "Carol and I will go downstairs and work out this whole size issue."

Carol huffed. "Really? Didn't I just say we don't have much time?"

"Carol…" Sonny voice was stern.

Mike and Carol quickly left the bedroom while Alexis wait patiently. She looked out the door to make sure the coast was clear. "I don't know how I got here."

"Is this a Natasha and Alexis thing?"

"I think so. I don't think we should get married."

Sonny went to her and tried to touch her but she pulled away. "Why? Is it the ring? I have it right here. I'll give it to you now."

Alexis took a seat in a chair. "I don't know who I am. I didn't murder anyone."

Sonny opened his armoire drawer and lifted out a ring box. "I know who you are."

"I'm not the same woman you meet years ago."

"We all change." Sonny got down on one knee.

"I had sex with Lorenzo…like today. But it wasn't me. Does that make sense?"

Sonny rubbed his forehead and tried to maintain his temper.

"Sonny, this is going to get worse before it gets better. You should get out now while you can."

"Alexis, over the years, I have asked everyone that comes into my life to be patient with me. I like to break glass and yell and tell people that they've violated my code. I don't even know what the code is anymore. I owe that to you. All the years that you spent living across the hall and defending me when I didn't deserve it, I want to do the same for you."

"I'm used to being the gatekeeper and the one that fixes everything. Sitting on this side of the gate is not easy. I already have control issues and waking up in someone's bed not knowing how I got there is difficult for me."

"But you're here now and we're talking about it like adults." Sonny smiled and opened the ring box to the Heart of Eternity unharmed from the fire. "So? At least we know it'll be entertaining right?"

Kristina found Mike in the living room after saying goodnight Carol. "Grandpa, can I talk to you?"

Mike patted the seat next to him on the couch. "What's wrong?"

Kristina plopped down and rested her head on Mike's shoulder. "I went to Kelly's and Ethan didn't even notice me. He was talking to some girl."

"Was he on a date?"

"No. It was him and Johnny and Spinelli. I don't like competition." Kristina lifted her head.

"Kristina, Ethan told me that you gave him the cold shoulder. What's a man to do?"

"Blame it on the alcohol."

Mike sighed. "I thought things were getting better."

"I haven't had a drink in one day." Kristina held up her index finger. "I'm patting myself on the back for that one."

Mike kissed Kristina's forehead. "You're stressed. You've got a lot on your plate and you're worried about your mom. I get it. But don't destroy yourself. You gotta get better Princess. Your mom is upstairs."

Kristina grinned. "Really? She's ok?"

"We hope."

"Is Mikkos with her?"

Mike shrugged. "I didn't see him. Maybe he's in the nursery."

Laura found Stefan in his office. "I'm worried. Nikolas hasn't come out of there."

"I wouldn't worry. He does it all the time Laura. Lorenzo called me to tell me that Alexis and Mikkos have returned. She's a bit disoriented."

"How is little Mikkos? If you need me to help with him, I'll be happy to."

Stefan struck his chin. "I would imagine he's in Lorenzo's care at the moment. Mikkos loves Lorenzo."

"Lo." Michael peeked his head inside the door of the warehouse.

Lorenzo finished up a portion of his painting. "She's not here anymore."

"Alright. I won't ask how everything went."

"She went from Natasha to Alexis within a couple hours. It didn't end well for me." Lorenzo tossed his paint brush aside and obsessively wiped his hands.

"How is Mikkos? I went to Wyndemere and checked on Molly. Kristina was heading to the Greystone."

Lorenzo stared at Michael perplexed. "I haven't seen Mikkos. I'm guessing he's with Stefan. You know how overbearing Stefan can be. I don't doubt that he's ensuring Mikkos' safety."

"I hope so. Who's your date to the Nurses' Ball?"

"I might gather up the nerve to ask Skye."

* * *

><p>Robert decided to shut down for the night. He dug his ringing phone from his pocket. "What's up Mate?"<p>

Kevin paced unable to sleep. "I need a favor. I need you to arrest Alexis."

"There's no body. I can't hold her more than 48 hours. Are you telling me she's back in town?"

Kevin grabbed his stomach sick at the thought of turning Alexis in. "Yea. She is."

Robert tossed his keys on his desk and took a seat. "I'll see what I can do after the Nurses' Ball. I promised Robin and Jason I wouldn't do anything without a body. I got men looking around the clock. What's going on?"

"I got a call from Sonny telling me that her condition is getting worse."

Alexis couldn't sleep. The Greystone was too quiet for her. She checked on Kristina who'd fallen asleep on top of her bed wrapped up in her favorite Ariel blanket. She kissed Kristina's face and tucked her into bed. "Goodnight my Angel."

Kristina pulled her Lamby close to her and noticed the Heart of Eternity sparkling on her mother's finger. "Where is Mikkos? He's not in the nursery."

Alexis smoothed out Kristina's hair. "He's with Nikolas."

"Ok. I was worried about both of you."

Alexis kissed Kristina again. "Goodnight." She turned off the light and checked the room one last time before closing the bedroom door. As Alexis went down the stairs she tried her hardest to remember but the last thing she could recall was being in her office in Greece conjuring up the spirit of Natasha. She searched her purse for her phone and tried to call Nikolas but she got no answer. Instead Sam's name showed up on her caller ID. "Hi Sam…have you spoken to Nikolas this evening? I need to make sure he's ok with Mikkos tonight."

Sam turned on Alana's nightlight before leaving the nursery. "I was thinking of seeing him this evening. Spinelli's coming over to watch Alana. I'll check on him and Mikkos."

Alexis smiled. "Thank you. I should probably limit my whereabouts."

"How are you feeling? With the pregnancy?"

Alexis pulled her phone from her ear for a moment. "How did you know about that?"

Sam was incredulous. "Alexis?"

"Yes. Did Jason tell you?"

Sam's heart sunk. "I should go if I'm going to catch up with Nikolas. I'll see you at the Nurses' Ball tomorrow." She hung up the call wanting nothing more than to crawl up in the corner and cry. It finally hit her. Her mother's memories were fading again. She thought she could handle the loss of the Natasha. But she started to realize that the worse feeling in the world was being forgotten by her own mother.


	73. Chapter 73

**Prelude to the sequel The Cassadine Game of Thrones: Queen Natasha Rising**

**Chapter 73**

"Tis now the very witching time of night…".

Gallos' laughter roared through the halls of Wyndemere awaking Stefan from his sleep. He rubbed his dreary eyes and looked at the clock that blinked 12:00. Grabbing at his beating chest, he thanked God that he was alive surviving the terrible nightmare of the death of his father, King Mikkosavich. The visions were as vivid as if he'd seen him alive. Stefan slipped out of bed and decided inversion would clear his head. He flipped himself upside down and balanced his strong body against the wall while taking deep pronounced breaths.

"Brother what are you doing?" Gallos stood at Stefan's bedroom door with a burning cigar between his fingers.

Stefan kept his eyes closed. "Entertaining guests?"

Gallos pulled out a chair and sat down to watch in wonder whether or not Stefan would maintain control. "I was having a drink of vodka with Ms. Miller. I thought you'd want to join us. 'Tis the witching hour."

Stefan opened his eyes and carefully maneuvered himself down from the wall. "I dreamed of my father. He's been on my mind."

"In what capacity?"

"Like you I have a strong sense of the supernatural. I feel him. Maybe it's the snowstorm outside." Stefan found a shirt and started to dress. "There are many things heavy on my mind."

"Hopefully not Cassadine Industries. All is well on that front."

"I don't trust my mother. And she has her own set of alliances." Stefan pulled out a chair and sat across from Gallos. "Lorenzo was right. I sent the Ice Princess to Greece to influence Natasha."

Gallos puffed his cigar. "Ms. Miller is concerned for Natasha's well-being. She's ready to defend her against charges of murder. I say there's nothing wrong with a bit of revenge. And Natasha is from a breed of those that know revenge the best."

"Gallos, I do hope that my sister is faking her condition again. What are the chances?"

"I don't know her as well as you do. But I know Natasha to be resourceful."

Stefan stood up. "My even greater concern is Nikolas. He wasn't himself yesterday. I tried to play it cool with Laura but deep down inside I know that something is wrong. I don't want to concern her."

* * *

><p>"Nikolas."<p>

Nikolas woke up believing it was all just a dream and he was tucked in the warmth of his bed and the woman's voice that he heard was Brenda's. He adjusted his eyes in the darkness with only small pangs of light seeping through the cracks and crevices of the tunnels.

"Nikolas."

Just as he was about to try to sleep, he felt a gloved hand brush against his cheek. He lifted his head again. "Sam?"

Sam got on her knees and ripped her gloves from her hands. "What are you doing down here? Ethan and I came through the entrance by the lake once before and Laura said you were in here so I thought I'd try to find you. Your mom is really worried and so is Brenda. Let me help you."

Nikolas pushed up from the ground. "There's nothing you can do for me. I just can't figure it out. How am I supposed to face Molly?"

"What's wrong with Molly?"

"My father killed hers. Stavros raped Alexis. It's just too much." Nikolas broke down burying his face in Sam's chest.

"I just found out about the rape but they confirmed that murder?" Sam tried to be of comfort by stroking Nikolas' hair wet from the sweat from the heat of his fever.

"I don't know…I don't know what to believe any more about anything." Nikolas cried.

"You've got to pull it together. Let's get out of here and we'll have a drink. I have something for you. And I'd rather not deal with it here."

Nikolas lifted his head but his eyes remained fixated on Sam's breasts. "Have I told you about the dreams I have about you?"

"F*ck…" Sam whispered under breath. "Yea. I think we talked about something like that."

"I love Brenda. I really do but I don't think she understands me like you."

Sam thought she wanted to escape his watchful eyes but she was paralyzed as if she was in one of her own dreams. "That's not true. If anybody understands, it's Brenda. I know she's concerned about Gia…"

"Gia's not an issue. But my thoughts of you might be."

Sam couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to ask him to clarify but didn't want to open up a dialogue that could be her own entrapment. She knew deep down that she felt the same as Nikolas and it was merely their bloodline that kept them apart.

"We could've been something Sam."

"Maybe." Sam decided to get comfortable. She crawled over to a wall and rested against it knowing it could be a long night. "I thought Emily was your true love?"

"Trust me. I loved Emily with all my heart. And I know she loved me. She and I go way back. I'm the reason she's dead."

Sam slowly shook her head. "My brother killed her. I just realized that on my way here tonight. Emily would be alive were it not for Diego Alcazar. Nothing much to do about it now. You have to pick yourself up and move forward."

"I'm sorry about the eggs."

"How long were you going to lie to me about that?"

"As long as it took. I get better at lying as I grow older and more and more like my father. It's inevitable." Nikolas crawled over to her desiring nothing more than to kiss her but she grabbed his shirt before he could get any closer.

Sam held tight to him realizing she underestimated his physical strength and overestimated hers. She felt backed in a corner not wanting to say anything that could ruin what relationship that they had from that point forward. "I don't know what you plan to do but it wouldn't be a good idea."

Nikolas kissed her neck to tease her before taking a seat and prying her trembling fingers from his shirt. "Sorry. I admit to being a bit delusion."

Sam could still feel the tingle on her neck. "If you choose to accept the gift, Jason and I decided that you can keep the eggs but only if Brenda is the surrogate."

Pain stabbed Nikolas' chest. "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I don't deserve it." Nikolas cradled his legs to his body. "I appreciate it but I shouldn't be a father to anyone. Look at what my kid's life would be like. Look at Spencer. I can't do anything to control my grandmother. My father may never see prison. And Alexis' patience with all of us is wearing thin. I'm afraid she's going to abandon us again. I couldn't save Alec. He was my responsibility and I let him die. I'll never get over that and I'll never understand how Brenda could love someone like me."

* * *

><p>Jason found Brenda at the bar of the hotel on her phone. He took to the stool next to her. "I'll take a beer and she'll take the most expensive thing on the menu."<p>

Brenda hung up her phone. "Nice Christmas gift you got for Sam."

"Rides nicely doesn't it?"

Brenda took her drink. "I didn't know Sam could fly."

"She flies, dives, sails…she loves anything moving."

Jason drank his beer and noticed Brenda quiet. "Who were you talking to?"

"I got an odd phone call from Julia." She downed her Scotch. "I'll take another." She beckoned for the bartender.

"First time you hearing from her?"

"I called her the day after the funeral. She didn't answer. Lois thought it would be a good idea. I'm reading all of these books about forgiveness. Why do I have to be the one to forgive? I get so tired of it."

Jason took Brenda's hand in his. "Do you really want to marry Nikolas?"

"Hadn't thought about that in a couple hours."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't want to marry _this_ Nikolas. He reminds me of Sonny sometimes. I just never know what Nikolas I'm going to get. One day he's charming and the next he's a bit of a terror. But I know he needs someone in his corner."

"Why do you have to be the one to save every man that comes into your life?" Jason smiled.

"You don't want me to marry Nikolas."

"In my opinion, I think it's a little soon after Sonny. But I want you to be happy because I think you deserve it. And if Nikolas is it, then so be it. It's just…I remember the night Emily was killed. For a minute I thought he did it. He was having these blackouts and these fits of rage. Thank God he didn't. But I just watched him holding her dead body and it took everything in me to not wring his neck."

"So glad I wasn't there. You know how much I loved Emily. I saw that kid go from drug addiction to the amazing woman she turned out to be. There was no way I could see her that way."

"And now it's just me, Ned, Dillon, and Skye." Jason rolled his eyes.

"No it's not." Brenda took a sip of her drink and turned away from Jason.

"What?" Jason released her hand.

"Jason, AJ is alive and he's living at Wyndemere."

Jason finished his beer and slammed the glass onto the bar. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know details."

Jason jumped from the stool. "We gotta get back."

Brenda grabbed Jason's waist and pulled him to her. "No. Just listen. Michael already knows. And he and AJ are getting along great. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was sworn to secrecy and stuff was going on with Alec. It was wrong to keep this from you. But you said it yourself. You said that everything that was done to AJ was wrong. Don't go back on that."

Jason sat down again. "This isn't good. Sonny's gonna get all bent out of shape…"

"It has nothing to do with Sonny. Michael is AJ's son and he has every right to another chance to be his father."

"What about me? Everything I did for that kid. It just gets forgotten just because AJ shows up and wants bygones to be bygones."

"Is this about Michael or about the life that you feel Sonny stole from you?"

"A little bit of everything." Jason slid his glass to the bartender for another beer. "I don't want him to marry Alexis. And I hope to God that baby she's carrying isn't his. And I refuse to let him adopt Mikkos."

"Tell me how you really feel."

"I've never been a big fan of revenge but I feel it so deeply right now."

"Success is the greatest revenge Jason. When we go back to Port Charles, you've got Sam and those precious children waiting for you."

Jason sighed. "It can be taken away so easily. Jake and Alec taught me that. Sam and I were talking about the eggs she had stored at GH."

"The ones Helena stole? You found them?"

"I won't tell give you the details. Anyway, Sam and I want you and Nikolas to have them."

"Oh God no." Brenda covered her eyes.

"What do you mean no?"

"I just can't right now. I don't think I'm going to accept Nikolas' proposal. But you and Sam are so sweet." Brenda hugged Jason with warmth of knowing that they had propelled to another level of friendship that afforded them a balance of mutual respect.

Jax walked over noticing Brenda embrace Jason. "Am I interrupting?"

"I think I'm drunk." Brenda dragged herself from the stool and clung to Jax. "Do we have to go back to Port Charles? It's snowing."

Jax eyed Jason. "You know we can't let Robin down. Moreover Lucy would kill us both."

Brenda pulled Jax towards the elevator. "We'll meet you at the jet." She pointed to Jason.

Jason grunted and checked his phone. He tried Sam but got her voicemail. "I hope you're finally getting some sleep. Your plane is awesome. You and your co-pilot The Jackal should start planning your travels. I love you and our children more than you'll ever know."

Faison closed the door to his office and dialed his desk phone. "Am I speaking with Carlo De Luca?"

"Depends on who's asking." Carlo leaned into his phone.

"I'm the man with the plan."

"Is this about the mechanical job you needed on the plane parked in my territory? The job is done but I need to be assured this won't be traced back to me."

Faison smiled. "You have my assurances. I would love to introduce you to some investors. I can't afford to f*ck up our friendship."

"Let's not break out the promise rings just yet. Morgan's been on my radar since he left the organization and I know for a fact he's throwing in with the government. That's a no no."

Faison sat down on his desk. "He has a special interest in this particular case. It speaks close to his heart."

"F*ck his heart." Carlo slammed down the phone.

* * *

><p>Zander had mixed emotions as his car drove up the driveway of the Swiss mansion that he called his home. Once the car stopped he waited. "I just need a minute." He said to his driver.<p>

Zander savored the quiet as he looked to his side at the beauty in the green grass and the snowcapped mountains in the distance. He took a deep breath before opening the car door and heading inside the house.

Zander was afraid to face the young boy that he believed to be his son. He snatched Mikkosavich Alexander in the night from the stables under Helena's instruction. She'd promised him that once he fulfilled one his obligations to her that she would return his son to him.

When he entered the Swiss house, he could hear Mikkosavich's inconsolable cries coming from up the stairs and voices hushing the young boy. Zander said a prayer as he removed his coat.

"Avoiding your new son?" Harlan Barrett stood before Zander with a sarcastic grin.

Zander turned to him. "I feel for him. He's pretty upset. He doesn't know who I am. I barely know who I am. I just felt creepy stealing him from his mother."

"You haven't said much about his mother."

"I don't remember a whole lot. I know her name is Elizabeth Webber. Everything I know is what Helena told me."

"You trust Helena?"

"I have to Dad. Something in my gut tells me that it's true and that he's a link to a place I once knew." Zander rummaged through his backpack and pulled out Lamby. "Maybe this will help. I don't know how but I remember a lamb similar to this. I know it brought a child I used to know comfort." He held up the stuffed animal. "Wish me luck."

* * *

><p>Stefan went into the Great Room hoping to find Nikolas. He thought of going into the tunnels to search but a haunting spirit filled the room. Stefan could sense what it was. "How dare you show your face?"<p>

Stavros walked into the room. "I've committed no crimes on record little brother. Wyndemere belongs to me." He scoffed at the portrait of the Queen Natasha. "Who commissioned that?"

The fear that Stefan often felt around his brother welled up in his chest. He found himself constantly defending the woman that he believed to be his distant cousin from Stavros' torment. "I have no reason to answer any of your questions. If you intend to take it down, then you should do so." He started to leave but Stavros stepped in his way of exit.

Their eyes met. Gallos strolled in unassuming. "Men. We should love one another…"

"What do you know?" Stavros snarled.

Gallos chuckled. "I know that I'm the oldest of both of you and if anyone is entitled to the likes this dungeon, it would be me."

"How so?" Stefan asked with suspicion.

"I am Valentin Cassadine." Gallos followed his announcement with laughter hoping to smooth it over.

Stavros smiled. "I am not surprised. You're not Mikkosavich's legitimate son. You're only here by a favor. Just like Natasha, you're nothing more than a distant Cassadine cousin."

Stefan shoved his hands in his pockets trying to process. "You lied to me Gallos."

""My loyalty has always been to you Stefan. I saved Cassadine Industries; me and Lorenzo Alcazar as a favor to you." He looked at Stavros. "That painting stays."

Stefan grabbed a glass. "The one time my brother and I will agree…Gallos you are entitled to nothing."

Gallos went to the portrait. "Then neither is Natasha."

Stavros took a seat at the table. "We'll let my mother be the judge."

Gallos took a seat at the long end across from Stavros. "Your mother has no power. The only person with any say is the prince. Where has he gone? He can settle this right now."

Stefan took a sip of vodka and laughed. "Whatever you must do to please a baby then good luck. Nikolas is no longer the prince; Mikkosavich Alexander is. I'll leave the two of you to hug it out." He left the room.

Stefan took a long trek down the hall for the first time in years fearing his place in the Cassadine family. He took another drink of vodka wishing he was drunk and all that just occurred was a bad dream. He picked up the phone and dialed. After waiting for a couple rings, he allowed the answering machine to beep. "Alexis, it's Stefan. I hope you're getting much needed rest. I just want you to know that I'm looking forward to seeing you later. There is a piece of news I must share with you when get here." He hung up the call.

Lorenzo walked into Stefan's office. "I don't mean to pry. I was on my way to the Quartermaines but I decided to come by and see that the painting was in its proper place."

"You don't want to go in there. The painting is gorgeous. You did a magnificent job capturing the essence of my sister. You sat here and you told me your concerns about her condition. Is she faking?"

Chills went up Lorenzo's spine. "No Stefan. She's not faking. She came to me yesterday as Natasha and she left as Alexis. I couldn't tell you what causes her to be one or the other…"

"I believe the Ice Princess triggers Natasha. And it seems lights do as well. Mikkosavich must be protected were something to ever happen to my sister."

"Sam and Jason will take good care of him."

"You don't have faith that she'll beat the charges?"

"I don't know Stefan. I've done all I can to help her. But it's not in her best interest for me to encourage Natasha."

* * *

><p>Brenda rolled over in her bed grabbing her head and looking to Jax lying next to her. "What was that?"<p>

Jax chuckled. "Like old times I guess." He got out of bed and pulled on his pants.

Brenda buried her face in her pillow and groaned. "I don't even like Scotch."

The room was dark except for the light peeking through the curtains. "I gotta be alert on the flight back."

Brenda turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "How am I going to do this?"

Jax slipped on his shirt. "Do what?"

"How am I going to tell Nikolas that now isn't a good time for us?"

"You can tell him that you had sex with me."

Jason unlocked the door and walked in. "Ooooh…you were serious about the threesome." He slapped his hand over his mouth at the sight of Brenda desperately trying to cover herself up.

"Sorry we decided to go at it alone." Brenda smirked.

"I hate to say this but I'm kind of offended." Jason said.

"Won't be the first time." Brenda grinned.

"Alright." Jax stretched. "We need to get going. I want some kiddo time before we all make that venture to Spoon Island wondering whether or not we'll return alive."

"Don't joke." Jason frowned.

Jax pulled on his jacket. "Sorry. I forgot a minute. Bad joke. It's gonna be a good night. We're gonna raise a lot of money. And I'm excited about what's going on at Crimson between my new creative team and Kristina as the face. I couldn't have asked for a better year."

Brenda sat up in bed. "I'm certain it can only go up from here."

* * *

><p>Alexis couldn't sleep. Doubt weighed heavy in her heart. On occasion she could hear Sonny next to her talking to himself in his sleep. She tried to be still hoping to catch whatever plagued Sonny's dreams. Alexis turned to him and watched him with his eyes closed tight. She played in his hair as it turned into a curly mess from his restless sleep and she was instantly reminded of what bothered her. "Did I leave Mikkos with Nikolas?" She checked the clock on the nightstand and saw the time had quickly passed. "But Sam would have called if something was wrong." Her nervousness settled as she closed her eyes.<p>

Sam ushered Nikolas to his bedroom and watched him undress. "I should get home. Spinelli is babysitting but he needs to give Maxie his full attention since it's her big night." She couldn't take her eyes off of his body kissed by the Greek sun.

"Yea. I guess the show must go on." Nikolas got into bed and looked up at Sam with a playful grin. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

Sam sat down on the bed. "As long as you promise to go to sleep. Wait. Where is Mikkos?"

Nikolas started to fade into sleep. "I'm sure he's with Lorenzo. Goodnight Sam. Thank you for your patience and love."

Sam leaned into Nikolas and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

><p>When Zander went upstairs to Mikkosavich, he found the little boy being as ornery as possible. The frustrated nanny gave up and left the room without a word once Zander strolled through the door. Mikkosavich plopped down in the floor and put on his best sad face for Zander.<p>

"Come on Bud." Zander got down on the floor and handed Mikkosavich the Lamby. "This is my peace offering. Helena said that Elizabeth named you Mikkosavich Alexander. Is it ok if I call you Little Zander?" He reached out his hands.

Mikkosavich snatched his Lamby and studied Zander before relenting and allowing Zander to hold him. Zander cradled Mikkosavich in his arms. "That's not so bad. You're going to love Switzerland. Every now and then I have to go on assignment for Helena but I always come back." He buried his nose in Mikkosavich's curls and inhaled his shampoo. "Everything I've done right or wrong has led me back to you. First Ric Lansing and next up is Nikolas Cassadine. It won't be easy but I will get my revenge."


	74. Chapter 74

_**The next chapter is the last for this series.**_

**Prelude to the sequel The Cassadine Game of Thrones: Queen Natasha Rising**

**Chapter 74**

The snowstorm sprinkled powder across New York and hit the hardest in Port Charles. King Mikkosavich was dressed in his best tuxedo as he tinkered with his weather machine rediscovering the controls. He was a mischievous boy on Christmas morning watching the screens and snow pouring down on different parts of the city. He found himself amused by his old games but he quickly lost interest when he realized he was back where his supposed death saved the world from his wrath. He got up from playing with his weather machine and dug his hand in his pocket pulling out the sapphire and diamond necklaces. Thoughts of Natasha immediately crossed his mind. He knew she was close but he didn't know how to approach her or how she'd react.

Sonny stopped Alexis before the two of them went inside of Wyndemere. The cold didn't bother Sonny as he was spellbound by his admiration of Alexis. He touched her pinned up hair decorated with snowflakes falling from the sky. His hand moved down to her neck. "I love Sam but I'm so mad that she wasn't careful with your diamond necklace. It meant a lot to you since it was the only valuable thing that your mother ever gave you."

Alexis forced a smile. "It's ok. It'll turn up some day I suppose. Things are replaceable. People aren't."

Sonny moved in closer to her and took her hand graced by the Heart of Eternity engagement ring on her finger matching her blue evening gown. "I feel like something is missing."

Alexis tapped her neck. "Your kiss is enough."

Sonny leaned in and pressed his mouth against her neck until Lucy swung the front door open. He took his time peeling himself away from Alexis. "You're kind of interrupting."

"There are plenty of rooms to do that?" Lucy grimaced.

Sonny and Alexis walked inside to the unusual warmth of the dreary castle. Sonny's jaw dropped in fake awe as the two of them walked into what seemed like a flashback of their youth at the ballet.

"Do you like?" Lucy asked pointing to the two giant Nutcrackers perched to greet them at the entrance.

"I thought you said The Nutcracker wasn't the theme?" Alexis asked Sonny.

"It was a last minute decision." Lucy winked at Sonny. "I wanted something playful and you're the first guests."

"Where is Kevin?" Alexis asked.

"He's on the way." Lucy walked off to continue making sure everything was in place.

Sonny turned to Alexis. "I think we should make the most of this situation."

"I admit to being a bit scared." Alexis' hands started to shake until she noticed Stefan go down the stairs.

"Alexis…" Stefan noticed the diamond ring on her finger. "What is that?" His stare cut to Sonny.

Sonny stepped back and lowered his head refusing to argue.

"Sonny proposed to me and I said yes."

Stefan rubbed his face. "I oppose the engagement."

"I don't think I asked your opinion."

"Is this truly necessary Alexis?" Stefan crossed his hands behind his back as he stared her down.

"It is because Sonny is the father of my children."

Stefan raised his brow. "Children…" He begrudgingly looked down at Alexis' hand touch her stomach. "This is not good."

"You called Sonny a peasant in front of Kristina and to this day it hurts her feelings."

"What I said is still true. The Corinthos family is no match to the prestige of the Cassadines. What about Alcazar?"

Sonny groaned and shook his head. "This is a waste of time Alexis."

"I wish you would understand that Lorenzo is nothing more than a friend."

"And he's been a faithful friend of the family for years."

Alexis disagreed. "Until he put a hit out on you when the Cassadines went into debt with the Alcazars. Don't stand there and pretend like we've all been bosom buddies over the years. I'm tired of being loyal to the Cassadines."

Sonny grabbed Alexis' hand and pulled her away from Stefan. "I'm going to the ballroom and find Kristina. Stefan better keep his mouth shut the rest of the night."

Kristina searched Wyndemere until she finally found A.J. in one of the study rooms reading. "I need you." She closed the door behind her.

A.J. put down his book and looked at her. "Isn't it party time?"

Kristina yanked at her dress deciding to break from the Crimson signature red to the innocence of white. "Would you be my date?"

"You know I can't." A.J. stood up and touched the soft fabric of her dress. "What are you nervous about?"

"I think my mom's going to jail." Kristina wiped away tears. "She's taking a risk by being here."

"You said the body hasn't surfaced. They can't charge your mom with a crime without a confession and a body."

"I know." Kristina wrapped her arms around A.J. and kissed him willing to blame her frantic state for her indiscretion.

"Whoa!" Michael walked in and covered his eyes. "What's going on here?"

Kristina jumped from her skin. "Nothing."

A.J. laughed. "I think it's pretty obvious.

Michael uncovered his eyes. "Kristina? Explanation?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Kristina stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Michael looked to A.J.

"She kissed me. Not that I'm innocent. She knows who I am Michael."

"How did she find out?"

"Your sister's not as naïve as you'd like to think."

Michael sighed. "You'll start a war with my father if you get involved with my sister. I don't remember the history but I know that you falling for my aunt Courtney didn't bode well for your life."

"I like Kristina. I'm not going to lie."

"She's a kid…."

"Not really. Are you throwing stones Michael? Remember your little thing with Alexis?"

Michael blushed. "Yea. And it didn't go well. I kissed her and ended up assisting her in a murder."

A.J.'s smile faded. "How you holding up?"

"I'll survive this like I do everything. I don't know about Alexis though. You owe her."

"I know I do. And I won't do anything to complicate my relationship with Alexis."

"I was looking for you because the Q's are on the way and great-grandfather wants to see you."

"He knows about me?"

"And though she won't admit it, I think Monica is aware. A mother just knows I guess. My father won't like it but I've got your back A.J. Don't make me regret this."

Alexis hurried up the stairs to Mikkosavich's nursery almost tripping on the train of her gown in her haste to see the baby she thought for sure was in his crib. "Nikolas…" She pressed the door open knowing someone other than Mikkos in the room. "Oh God."

Stavros put down the Africa book on the nightstand and sat back as if he was waiting for her. "Good evening Natasha."

"What are you doing here?" She went to the crib and found it empty. "Where is my son?"

"Not in his crib." Stavros stood. "I came looking for him. You do this a lot…so many opportunities I've had to get my hands on your son only to have one of your handlers save your ass. So who is the savior this time?"

Alexis turned to the door. "Nikolas!"

Nikolas hurried down the hall and went into the nursery. "What are you doing here Stavros?"

"I was released from police custody. They have no reason to hold me any longer. I'm innocent."

Alexis went to Nikolas and hugged him. "Where is Mikkos?"

"Not here." Nikolas grabbed her arms. "Alexis do you remember where you last left him?"

Alexis took a moment. "No…" Her voice trembled.

"Do not say a word to anyone. The last thing we need right now is to cause alarm. I'll call Lorenzo." Nikolas went over to Stavros. "Get out of here. I don't want you anywhere near Alexis. I don't care where you go but you can't stay here."

"You've bought into the hype I see."

"Will you please call Lorenzo now?" Alexis left the nursery and ran down the stairs straight to the Great Room. She barely noticed Johnny and Gia arrive.

"Alexis." Johnny called out to her as he watched her fling open the double doors of the Great Room.

Alexis was startled by the painting. She expected the wall to still be graced by the Queen Helena. "That's me." She pointed to it struck by a reflection of herself that she barely recognized.

"It is." Johnny went to her. "Happy New Year's Eve Alexis."

"It's beautiful Alexis." Gia walked in.

Alexis turned to Gia and smiled. "You." She hugged Gia. "I'm so glad to see you."

Gia was a bit shocked by the overzealous greeting. "Are you alright?"

"No." Alexis cried.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"I can't find Mikkos." Alexis whispered.

Johnny nodded. "Don't worry. Spinelli and I will get right on it." He started towards the door.

"Don't tell Sam!" Alexis yelled to him.

"Who is Mikkos?" Gia asked.

"He's my son and tiny." Alexis gestured his size with her hands.

"I'll go help Johnny." Gia reassured Alexis before leaving the room. She caught up to Johnny. "How bad is this situation?"

Johnny made sure Alexis was out of earshot. "Not good. So many people have been trying to get their hands on that kid. This could be pretty bad. Let's go."

Alexis went over to the painting and read the inscription.

"I call it the Queen Natasha but you can call it whatever you choose."

Alexis touched the canvas. "How long did this take you?"

Lorenzo went in and stood next to her. "Years. I began shortly after you left your trip to Oxford. I finally finished it when Helena came to see me…the day that she told me that I had a daughter. Franco loved this painting."

Alexis couldn't look at him. "Did Nikolas call you?"

"I haven't checked my phone. Why?"

"You don't have Mikkos do you?"

Lorenzo sighed and leaned on the wall. "I don't."

"I just want to die." Alexis rested her face against the bottom of the painting.

Lorenzo paced. "What are the chances that you left him in Greece?"

Alexis cried. "How is that possible? I'm a terrible mother."

"Would Natasha remember?"

Alexis lifted her face and dried her tears. "Helena threatened me. She was going to kill me and take Mikkos. I didn't know what to do. The Ice Princess was there. And that's all I remember."

"Do you remember what Natasha did to protect her sister Kristina?"

Alexis nodded. "She hid her in the stables. That's what Kristin told her to do." She finally looked at Lorenzo. "That means he's gone."

Lorenzo pointed to her. "I will get in touch with my contacts in Greece. Remain calm. Don't breathe a word of this to Robert and Anna." He left the room and ran into Dr. Jackson as if he was searching for something. "You are the man I needed to see. When did you last see Mikkos?"

"Which one?" Dr. Jackson asked.

Lorenzo tilted his head. "Do you and I need to have a private conversation?"

Dr. Jackson squinted knowing he was caught. "I think so."

Alexis left the Great Room and went up the stairs to the Ballroom.

Robin and Patrick arrived to the Ballroom starting to bustle with guests.

"The Nutcracker?" Patrick scoffed at the Christmas décor.

"I don't remember us discussing this at the meeting." Robin was perplexed.

Coleman laughed. "I got sugar plum fairies dancing in my head."

"Amongst other things." Patrick joked.

Lucy went over to them. "Yea. So Corinthos called and made me change the whole theme. Where do you think a person can find giant Nutcrackers at the last minute?"

"I didn't know Sonny was into ballet." Patrick looked around.

"He's trying to impress the woman that he loves." Lucy touched her heart.

"Don't joke." Sonny walked in. "This looks great Lucy. I appreciate it."

"Something special going on?" Robin asked?

"I asked Alexis to marry me." Sonny smiled.

Alexis spotted Sonny in the Ballroom. She wanted to turn away afraid to alarm him with her teary eyes. She also noticed Robin. Her eyes moved to the massive lighted Christmas tree as the centerpiece of the room. Kevin showed up behind her.

"You're trying to channel Natasha aren't you?" Kevin asked.

Alexis remain focused on the Christmas tree as she followed the blinking lights. "I have to remember where I left Mikkos."

"He's missing?"

Alexis put her finger to her lips to quiet Kevin as she kept her eyes on the lights.

"Alexis, I'm going to do something for your own good. And I don't want you to hold it against me."

Alexis conjured up the spirit of Natasha. The combination of anxiety and lights brought her defense mechanisms into view. She grabbed Kevin's arm and squeezed tight from the pain of the headache.

Kevin tried to pry Natasha's hand from his arm but her strength proved to be impossible to fight. "Natasha, I'm doing this for your own good. Robert is on the way."

Natasha released Kevin and rushed away just as Sonny caught her from the corner of his eye. He noticed Kevin rubbing his arm in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked Kevin. "Is she ok?"

Kevin shook his head. "Natasha is back."

"F*ck." Sonny muttered.

Lorenzo pulled Dr. Jackson into Stefan's study. "What do you mean which Mikkos?"

"King Mikkosavich is alive."

"How?" Lorenzo demanded.

"Project Orpheus…courtesy of Cesar Faison."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Missing."

Lorenzo struck at his chin. He watched a blizzard of snow pour down onto the grounds from the window. "He's here isn't he? I can't worry about that right now. Baby Mikkos is missing as well."

"I have no clue where he could be. I last saw him in his nursery at the Cassadine Islands. I'm sorry. I had to see if I could track down King Mikkos."

Lorenzo touched Dr. Jackson's shoulder. "Thank you for telling me."

"I could die over this."

"Just assure me that King Mikkos is no danger to anyone."

"I doubt it. He's stuck in the 1970s. Unless you're afraid he's going to break out the disco, I think the party patrons are safe."

Stefan greeted Laura at the door. He bowed to her. "You look magnificent."

Laura kissed Stefan. "Did you ever find Nikolas?"

"He's upstairs."

"I need to see him." Laura headed towards the stairs.

Luke and Robert tried to walk in but Stefan stopped them at the door. "I believe I banned you both from Wyndemere." Stefan's guards appeared behind him.

Robert noticed Natasha running down the stairs practically knocking down Laura. He nudged Stefan aside. "Alexis, you're under arrest!"

Natasha didn't stop. She speed up and raced for the Great Room. One of Stefan's guards caught up to Robert and grabbed him but Robert struggled to free himself and straightened his bow tie. "I was asked by Dr. Kevin Collins to take Alexis in custody for her own safety." Robert announced.

Stefan approached Robert. "Anything that happens to my sister needs to be authorized through me. Dr. Collins is on my payroll."

Kevin and Sonny made it downstairs. "Stefan, Natasha is back. And she needs to be apprehended." Kevin said.

Natasha closed the doors of the Great Room and banged on the switch to the tunnels. The walls slowly opened. As soon as there was a crevice big enough for her slip through, Natasha made her descent into the darkness of the maze. She didn't know where she wanted to go except for away from Robert's grasp. But pangs of pain started to conjure in her belly and she was reminded of her delicate state. Natasha took a moment to revel in her temporary safety, but she didn't know what to do as she trekked through the dark tunnels. She shivered from the cold on her bare arms as she had forgotten the wrap for her evening gown. She pressed her hand to wall to feel how cool it was if she decided to take a seat. But the line of mice scurrying across her path gave her pause as she realized she didn't wish to soil her dress. Natasha rested her head back against the wall. "It's ok Little One. We'll get out of here. We'll take the jet and we'll find Mikkosavich." She patted her belly and stood upright. She heard footsteps that sounded like the taps of shoes. "Who is it?"

The tapping stopped as the footsteps turned to slow paced steps.

"I'm unarmed." Natasha said. "Just say who you are."

King Mikkosavich peeked around a corner barely able to see Natasha in the dark. "Natasha…" His voice was vigilant.

"I am Natasha."

"I am Mikkosavich."

Natasha stepped back towards from where she came. "No. Mikkosavich…King Mikkosavich is dead. So tell me who you are? Is this Stavros playing a trick?" Her heart pounded in her chest. Her memories flashed to Luis shoving her into the blackness of the cave and Stavros pouncing on his prey. She started to run away.

Mikkosavich emerged. "Natasha! It's not Stavros."

Natasha swiftly spun around not believing her eyes. He was as she had remembered him. His smile was broad and his hair a distinguished color of salt and pepper. His tall and husky stature gave off a frightening demanding of respect but Natasha wasn't afraid. "You're alive?"

King Mikkosavich opened his cupped hand revealing the sparkle of diamonds covering his hefty palm. "I believe this belongs to you and Kristina."

"She's dead." Natasha's eyes brimmed with tears. "I failed her. How are you here right now?"

"I never left." He finally felt comfortable enough to move closer to her.

Natasha moved away still unsure of him. "Where is Helena?"

King Mikkosavich shook his head. "I don't know." He reached his hand out to her. "If I may?"

Natasha grabbed at her neck expecting Helena to swoop in with the dagger at any minute.

King Mikkosavich was able to get close enough to place the necklaces around her neck. "Do you recall…"

"I do." She interrupted him. "I was a little girl when you came to my room and gave me the necklaces. And Helena came later and snatched them from my neck. The next time I'd see them was at an auction. Helena was going to auction the necklaces."

King Mikkosavich fussed with the clasp until he made sure it was secure around Natasha's neck. He buried his nose in her hair just savoring human contact. "You'll never lose them again."

Laura went into the nursery to Nikolas confronting Stavros. "Nikolas? Why is Stavros here?"

"Wyndemere belongs to me." Stavros went over to Laura. "I'm happy to see you as well."

"I'm no longer the prince and you're no closer to being the king." Nikolas stood in between Laura and Stavros. "I'm going to keep a close eye on you."

"Where is Brenda?" Stavros asked.

Nikolas smirked. "I'm not leaving until you slink away to the tunnels where you belong. Stay away from Alexis and Laura."

Luke walked in. "Nikolas, Natasha is missing. Robert needs access to the tunnels."

"You know the tunnels Luke." Nikolas refused to takes his eyes off of Stavros.

"We felt that she'd respond to Robert if you went with him." Luke said. "I'll keep an eye on Stavros."

Anna arrived at Wyndemere with Spencer. "Has the party begun?" She noticed the unusual gathering in the lobby. Anna kneeled to Spencer. "You go to the ballroom while I speak to Uncle Robert."

Spencer complied as Robert approached Anna. "Where is Hayward?"

"He's meeting me here later." Anna said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going into the tunnels to arrest Natasha."

"Robert…no."

"Doctor's orders." Robert shot back. "This isn't about Franco."

Natasha submerged her face in her father's chest. "I'm sorry about Kristina."

"What happened to her?"

"Explosion. Luis Alcazar blew up Sonny's warehouse and Kristina died in the explosion." She lifted her head and smoothed out his shirt. "I'm sorry."

"Where is Luis?"

"He's dead…I killed him." Natasha could barely face him.

"How did you kill him?"

"I stabbed him and pushed him off of the balcony."

King Mikkosavich sighed. "Murder is not becoming of you Natasha. I never approved of Helena's methods."

Natasha crossed her arms in defiance. "I won't apologize. I did what I thought was right."

"As long as it stopped there. And the last thing we need is a battle with the Alcazars."

Natasha cleared her throat. "It didn't stop there."

King Mikkosavich stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Go on."

"I ran over and killed the teenage boy that beat up my little girl, Kristina."

"And?" He flashed her a disapproving look.

"I conspired with Luke Spencer to kill Katherine Bell. She was a woman that Stefan truly loved."

"And?" His voice rose to a thunderous tone.

"I murdered the father of my child. The cops are after me. That's why I'm here now. They'll be here any minute. The little boy is missing—Mikkosavich Alexander."

His demeanor softened. "Someone kidnapped my grandson?"

"I believe so."

"Then we should alert the proper authorities Natasha. These cops…they can help find him."

Natasha shook her head. "You don't understand."

"Help me understand."

"I killed the cop's son and his son is…or was Mikkos' father."

King Mikkosavich rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sam waited for the launch shivering in the cold. She could see Ethan heading her way. "Ethan!"<p>

Ethan sped up and yanked off his coat wrapping it around her. "Can't believe we're bothering with all of this snow. We're gonna get stuck on Spoon Island for sure."

"Well at least we'll get stuck together."

"Wasn't there a murder last time?"

"Yea. It was the worst night of mine and Jason's lives. Speaking of Jason, he's stuck in Manhattan waiting for their plane to take off."

"So he's missing the Ball?"

"Pretty much. And Alana doesn't really know Mercedes so she had some separation anxiety."

"Ethan!" Holly waved to him from the top of the stairs.

"Mommy!" Ethan eyes brightened. "So glad you're here."

"Hey Holly." Sam waved.

"Happy New Year's Eve." Holly caressed Ethan's face. "I did get your Christmas message. I was too ashamed to call you back."

"So I was right? Robert is my father?"

Holly nodded.

"Why would you lie Holly?" Sam asked.

"Because Ethan and Luke are so much alike. Ethan's had a rough life. And while I love Robert to pieces, I knew you'd live your life striving to attain his greatness."

"Luke's pretty great too. He saved the world." Sam smirked.

"So did Robert. He's always trying to save the world. He never gave up." Holly kissed Ethan's face. "Do you hate me Son?"

Ethan looked to the ground. "I guess I'm lucky to be wanted. Luke's still my father. I'm still his Dodge."

"Your two dads." Sam joked.

* * *

><p>King Mikkosavich sat down on the ground.<p>

"You're disappointed in me. I know that look. It's the same look you gave me when you found out I was pregnant with Alexandra. You never gave me the benefit of the doubt." Natasha sat down across from him. "You have to realize that this is what Helena did to me. It's all going as she planned and you did nothing to save me."

"It's too late to dwell on that now Natasha. You mentioned a daughter?"

"There's Alexandra."

"Yes I know. She disappeared soon after she was born."

"Stavros took her…"

"I will deal with Stavros in my own way."

"Then there's Kristina and Molly. And then there's little Mikkosavich. They are all so important to me but something just went wrong. All I know is that I don't sit and cry about it. I have to do something." She stood up again. "I'm not going to be hunted down like an animal and locked up in a cage. I'm not crazy."

Sonny searched Wyndemere. "Kristina!" He went room to room poking his head inside closed doors to no sign of her. As he continued down the hall he could hear voices coming from a room. He knocked on the door. "Kristina?"

Michael and A.J. stopped talking. "It's Michael. What do you need Dad?"

"Is Kristina in there? I'm worried about her."

"What's going on Dad?"

Sonny grew impatient and forced himself inside. His breathing grew heavy as he eyed A.J. unwilling to hide from Sonny any longer. "What the f*ck is he doing here?"

Michael stood in front of A.J. "Just let me explain."

"I appreciate it Michael but maybe I should deal with Sonny alone?"

Michael hesitated to leave the room. "I'll bring great-grandfather up. Be easy on him Dad." He left the room.

"From under what hole did you crawl?" Sonny asked.

"You won't believe it but I'm actually here by invitation. Alexis brought me here. Maybe you should ask her."

"Alexis isn't thinking straight."

"She is enough to save her daughter."

Sonny got in A.J.'s face. "What did you say about my daughter?"

"Sonny back off." Skye stormed into the room. "What the hell is going on here? A.J.?"

Sonny grabbed A.J.'s shirt but Skye held on to Sonny yanking his hands behind his back. He wiggled from Skye and moved to the door. "I got unfinished business with him." He rolled up his sleeves.

"Just leave." Skye warned Sonny.

Sonny pointed at A.J. "We're not finished here." He left punching his fist into the wall on the way out. "Kristina?"

Skye embraced A.J. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Staying sober unlike you so I've heard."

Skye bit her lip. "True. Maybe you can teach me how you do it so well. But I'm grasping at straws here. My little brother is back." She hugged him.

Robert followed Nikolas into the Great Room. "There's something you should know." Nikolas pressed the button to the secret entrance. "Mikkosavich is missing."

Anna walked in. "Did you just say that Mikkosavich is missing?"

Nikolas nodded. "We just discovered this."

Robert forced the door to the tunnels open. "I don't buy for a minute that Alexis doesn't know where he is."

"This isn't a game Robert!" Anna shouted. "I'll go to the police station…" She wanted to break down in tears at the thought of the baby somewhere alone. "Nikolas, do you know anything?"

Nikolas shook his head. "Alexis thought he was with me. And usually he is but I don't recall her returning from Greece with him and neither does she."

"It's all a lie!" Robert yelled.

Lorenzo went into the Great Room. "Robert it's not a lie. Alexis blacked out and doesn't remember anything. There's a chance that Mikkosavich never left Greece with her."

Robert eyed Nikolas. "I will find Natasha and lock her up and throw away the key until my grandson is found. Do all of us have an understanding here? If we don't, I go in alone and do this my way."

"Lorenzo…" Anna stuttered. "Do you know if Mikkosavich has the Lamby I gave him? Please say he does."

"Who cares about a stupid stuffed animal?" Robert shot back.

"Because that stuffed animal has a tracking device on the inside of it!" Anna yelled. "Do you think I'm stupid Robert? I'm going to the police station to see if I can find him myself." She hurried out of the room.

"I'm going with her." Lorenzo chased after Anna.

Kevin approached Lucy in the Ballroom. "Continue the party as if nothing is going on. The less people involved the better."

Lucy eyed him with concern. "What?"

"Natasha is unleashed and we have a missing baby."

"Not Mikkos?"

"Yea. It's ok. We're doing all we can. I just need Natasha to cooperate."

Dr. Lee went over to Robin and Lois. "Have you two seen Brenda anywhere?"

"She's stuck in Manhattan." Lois said.

* * *

><p>Brenda relaxed in her seat and flipped through a magazine.<p>

Jason came out of the bathroom and sat down buckling his seatbelt. "We're finally leaving. I just want to go and spend the rest of the night watching cartoons with Alana."

Brenda looked up. "You're blowing off the Nurses' Ball?"

"Pretty much."

Jax stepped out from the cockpit. "Alright. Buckle up. We're about to takeoff."

Brenda buckled her seatbelt and continued to read her magazine. "I'm pretty tired myself. Nikolas isn't answering his phone." The plane moved. Brenda looked out the window. "The visibility is terrible. I can't believe they gave Jax the ok. What do I know?"

Jason forced a nervous laugh. "I cannot wait to get back to Sam. You were right. It feels good to have someone to go home to. Thank you for helping me realize that."

"I think you always knew that yourself. We take each other for granted."

Jason agreed. His stomach was unsettled as the plane skidded down the runway and took off into the stormy sky. The plane rattled a bit against the heavy winds. Jason watched Brenda unaffected by the turbulence. He rested his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. All seemed well until the plane's movement felt like a rollercoaster taking a downward dive. Jason woke up hoping the feeling was just a bad dream. "Jax!" He shouted.

Brenda, too, was alarmed. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got up to go into the cockpit but the door was locked. "F*ck! Jax!"

Jason jumped up and shoved Brenda away as he kicked at the door. "Jax!"

The plane continued its downward dive tossing Jason and Brenda to the ground. "Brenda, get back in your seat!" He shouted to her as he continued to kick in the door with all his strength. "Jax!"

Brenda crawled back to her seat. She buried herself in the corner of it not wanting to see her fate. She could feel her head pounding wanting to explode from the pressure as the plane made its descent.

Jason gave up and laid down on his back trying to catch his breath. "Brenda. Are you alright?" He looked at her above him curled up in a ball. "It's ok. We survived once…we'll survive again."

The touchdown was explosive as Faison had hoped it would be. He waited in his office for the call.

"Mr. Faison it all went as planned."

"I want a meeting arranged with Mikkosavich Cassadine and Harlan Barrett. If Mikkosavich refuses to meet with me, tell him that I have something that could put his precious Natasha away in prison for the rest of her life." Faison hung up the call.


	75. Chapter 75

_**First, the new series will start where this one ends. Since the premise has changed and I want to bump up the rating up to "M", I decided to end this story and start a new one. **_

_**Second, I'm sure there are some that are concerned about JaSam. I hate JaSam on the actual show but I love them in theory of what I think they could be. That will be one of the premises of the new story. Did I just give away a plot? :p**_

_**Finally, thank you so much for reading and your reviews. I welcome them and I do pay attention to them. So if there is something you wish to see in the new series, let me know and I'll try to fit it in as long as it doesn't kill the integrity of the story.**_

**Prelude to the sequel The Cassadine Game of Thrones: Queen Natasha Rising**

**Final Chapter of What Happened on the Cassadine Islands?**

**Chapter 75**

Natasha was the protector even when she didn't intend to be. She wanted to linger in the tunnels with her father but she knew she didn't have much time to try to find her lost child and she didn't know the kind of clock that she was racing against. She also didn't want to draw attention to King Mikkosavich. Despite her father's objections, Natasha decided to turn herself in but not at Robert's pleasure.

Lorenzo and Anna made it to the PCPD which was light on staff due to most of them providing security at Wyndemere. Anna was so relieved by the emptiness that she relaxed her usually tense body. She didn't feel a lot of comfort being vulnerable in front of the PCPD's men's club where she spent most of her time. She barely allowed herself time to grieve the loss of Franco. And Mikkosavich's disappearance made the loss even more apparent.

Lorenzo could see right through Anna's tough exterior. "You look beautiful tonight." He didn't know what else to say to smooth over the situation between Anna and Natasha. And Lorenzo, being one that had a special eye for beauty, did feel somewhat attracted to the Anna in her flowing dress.

Anna went into her office and snatched a tissue from the box on her desk to dab her eyes. "Thank you. I should go home and change before we dig into this." She smoothed out her evening gown wishing to linger it in longer and enjoy the night. "It's a Kate Howard design."

"I can tell. I keep an out eye on the fashion circuit. When my father disowned me after my stint in prison, I made money as a photographer in London."

"You have an interesting file. You know I've kept a file on you for years. And I used to shake my head at the thought that you'd choose the life of arms dealing over fashion design."

Lorenzo shrugged. "Too many beautiful women to be exposed to. I didn't wish to be spoiled any longer. Anna, I assure you that my love and care for Mikkosavich is immeasurable. I have to remain calm for Natasha and keep in mind that Sam doesn't know that he's gone. This could kill their relationship."

"What are you asking me?"

"I'm asking that you talk to Robert and that you understand everything that went into bringing this child into the world. You weren't here from the beginning."

Anna sat on her desk. "Why don't you explain it to me?"

"Alexis wanted to do something good for Sam and it turned to shit because of Helena and, I'm sorry to say, Franco. He came to me. I was there for all of the phone calls that he made screwing up the surrogacy but I said nothing out of my hatred for Sam at the time. But out of it all came a wonderful little boy that is loved by so many people. And we, especially his mother, all want to see him home safely. And when he comes back, I think we all need to sit down and discuss this situation."

"Alexis isn't willing to cooperate."

Natasha walked into the police station and spotted Lorenzo in Anna's office. It pained her to have to suck it all up and give in. "Anna…" She went to Anna's door. "I'm told that I'm wanted so here I am."

Lorenzo turned to Natasha for a brief moment and then back to Anna. "Are you going to arrest her?"

"Kevin has requested that Natasha be locked up for her own safety."

Natasha stretched out her hands to Anna. "Ok. Arrest me. That's why I'm here. I don't like to be chased down like a rabid dog. I won't give Robert or you the satisfaction."

* * *

><p>It was long night in Switzerland for both Zander and Mikkosavich. But they rang in the New Year in peace. Mikkosavich started to feel more comfortable with Zander to the point of clinginess as he tried to make sense of his new surroundings. Zander put Mikkos down in his crib and made sure the Lamby was tucked in within reach. Zander was finally able to take a deep breath as he plopped down on the ground next to Mikkos' crib waiting for the right moment to exit without a fuss. Zander relished the silence before getting on his knees and attempting to crawl out of the room but Mikkos wasn't having it. He opened his eyes seeing the small glimmer of light creep through the crack of the door as Zander tried to open it to escape. The upset formed in Mikkos' belly and rose to his throat. He belted out a loud weep knowing it had been longer than usual since he last saw his mother or any of the familiar faces that gave him comfort.<p>

Zander grumbled and stood up dragging his tired body back into the room. "Z-Man. You gotta go to sleep." He reached into the crib and gathered Mikkos in his arms. "What about a story?" Zander took a seat with Mikkos in the rocking chair. "I've kind of lost my memory and that's why you and I have been apart. But we're gonna make up for lost time. I remember living in this town called uh Port Charles in upstate New York. I fell in love there."

Mikkos lifted his head from Zander's shoulder while listening attentively. He dropped his Lamby to the ground. Zander reached down and picked Lamby up jarring his memory. "So I lived in this cottage in the woods. And the woman that I loved…her name was Emily. You would have loved her. She was smart and beautiful and wealthy. But I loved her most because she loved me for who I was. But Emily and I were taking care of this little girl named Kristina. The courts took Kristina away from her mother so Emily and I offered to help take care of her." Zander held up the Lamby and smiled. "She would not go to sleep without her little lamb. As soon as you took that lamb away, you were in for it. They were inseparable. She was about your age at the time."

* * *

><p>Sonny found Kristina leaving the ballroom. She closed the doors drowning out the sounds of Lucy keeping the clueless guests entertained. "Kristina…"<p>

She went to Sonny burying herself in his arms just knowing that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"How did you know?"

"I know your expressions Dad."

Sonny pulled from Kristina and kissed her forehead. "Where is Molly?"

"She's inside the ballroom with Spencer."

"There's a couple things we need to discuss but the most important is that your fears are real. I said I wasn't going to lie to you anymore. But your mother may spend some time in jail tonight."

"Dad…" Kristina broke down in tears.

"Let me explain. It's not because of Franco. At least not directly. Kevin recommends this because she has an illness. So do I and I would hope that Kevin would have my back as I know he has your mother's."

"What's her illness?"

"Basically she has multiple personalities."

Kristina's jaw dropped. "I guess that makes sense. It would explain why she shoved me into your bar."

Sonny smiled and kissed Kristina again. "I was hoping you would pick up on that yourself. I didn't want you to go around thinking your mother would physically hurt you that way."

"How long has this been going on?"

"It comes and goes and her judgment hasn't been the best which brings me to A.J. How do you know him and what does he have to do with you? I need to know Kristina."

"A.J." Monica was beside herself. He wasn't what she expected. He looked healthy and his smile was the most flawless that she'd ever seen. "Where have you been?"

Skye could barely let go of him fearing she'd lose him again but she released him from her loving grasp. "She misses you very much." She tried to reassure him knowing the doubts that Monica had of her son before he disappeared.

A.J. gave in and embraced Monica. "I was living in New York City."

Monica looked at him. "All of these years? You were that close?"

"Yes."

Edward walked in. "Why didn't you come home?"

A.J. went to Edward and hugged him. "I didn't want to cause more trouble for the family. It's not like I left as an angel. Plus I gave up fighting for Michael."

Michael slipped inside. "But so far I'm willing to listen. Thanksgiving, Jax asked me if you came back what things would be like. And I told him I wouldn't care if you came back because Jax, Jason, and Sonny were the only fathers that I knew. It wasn't a fair answer but it's how I felt."

Skye sighed. "All of this is making me re-think my stance on Lila Rae. Michael is the perfect example of what happens when adults dump their issues on the children. Who's to say that Lila Rae won't completely shun me for her father?"

"In case you all want to know, I've been sober for years. I spent my time trying to understand my addiction." A.J. eyed Skye. "If I can help Skye or as I'm trying to do in helping Kristina, I want to. I know what alcohol did to my family."

"Kristina?" Monica asked

"We met A.J. at an AA meeting in Manhattan." Michael chimed in. "I didn't know who he was and he didn't me or Kristina. We figured it out…well Alexis figured out. And she asked A.J. to come here to help Kristina with her addiction."

Monica grimaced. "That can't be good. What about Sonny?"

A.J. laughed. "Yea. I think I'll need Grandfather to invest in some bodyguards for me. How about it Grandpa?"

Kristina wanted to escape her father's intense stare. "I don't know what you talking about."

"Kristina!" Sonny's voice was stern.

But Kristina was distracted by Johnny and Gia arguing under their breaths as they passed by and went inside one of the breakout rooms. Spinelli pulled out his laptop and went to work. "I wish I knew where to start." He yanked at his hair. "My fair Maximista will be most upset that I'm not inside the ballroom with her."

"Finding the baby is priority." Johnny straddled a chair and lingered over Spinelli's shoulder.

"What are you even looking for?" Gia asked.

"If the speculation is true that the Goddess Mother may have left Little Silent One in Greece, I can try to tap into the security system of the Cassadine Island villas and…." Spinelli's eyes bugged from his head. "I think I got something."

Gia moved in next to Johnny. "Where is that?"

Spinelli pointed to the screen. "I pulled footage from the dates in question and it seems that my worst fears are realized."

"What?" Gia stomped.

"It seems that the Goddess Mother left the Little Silent One in the stables."

Johnny's mouth went agape. "Why the f*ck would Alexis leave her kid in the stables?"

Gia sighed. "Yes it's crazy but I know from the Cassadine history that Alexis' mother told her to leave her baby sister in the stables to keep her safe before Helena killed her mother, Kristin Bergman."

King Mikkosavich continued his trek through the tunnels until he found Helena's lair. He knew it was hers from her narcissistic hanging of self-portraits to her obsession with swords and marble chess boards. "Well…this is where you hide." He went over to her desk and opened the top drawer to a gun. "I thought daggers were your specialty." He inspected the weapon with morbid curiosity and slipped it in the inside top of his suit pocket.

Ethan, Holly, and Sam made it off the launch and to the gates of Wyndemere but Sam stopped them both.

"So I have an idea." Sam grinned. "Holly, Ethan and I went through the tunnels for fun."

"You call traipsing through the tunnels fun? I call it a death wish." Holly chuckled. "But Samantha, I like you. You have this…"

"Con woman vibe." Ethan blurted out. "You know Sam used to be just like you mother. That's why she and I get along so well. Once little Alana gets older, we should grab Luke and have a foursome if you know what I mean."

"Well I was thinking that we'd find Helena in the tunnels. You think Hells is going to miss out on an opportunity to pull some bullshit since Nikolas denounced his title? I figure three heads are better than one."

Holly raised her brow. "I'm down with it. I know a little about the tunnels."

Lulu arrived at Wyndemere in the midst of the commotion with security regrouping under Lucky's direction from the kerfuffle with Natasha's escape and Robert and Luke's trespassing. "Mom." She caught Laura going down the stairs. "What's going on?"

Laura went to Lulu. "Your father has a gun pointed at Stavros. And I hope he doesn't pull the trigger." She moved on to the Lucky.

"Mom, I can't focus on Dad right now." Lucky shot back annoyed.

"Lucky, he has a gun. You need to go upstairs and speak to him."

Stavros sat down again and picked up the Africa book with one eye on Luke who was leaned against the door pointing a gun in his direction. "Is this necessary Luke?"

"When I kill you, I want to make sure you're dead. I don't care if I gotta sleep in the morgue next to your cold body."

Gallos walked into the nursery. "Spencer, I don't want to see you do time for killing this waste of space. Put the gun down."

Luke pointed the gun at Gallos. "Don't…I know who you are…you're just as much Cassadine trash as this piece of shit. The only one I feel sorry for is Natasha. If I kill him, I'm doing it in her name." He aimed the gun back on Stavros.

"There will be no bloodshed at Wyndemere." Stefan wandered in. "Even if it is Stavros' blood."

"Natasha." Stavros chuckled. "She's got you fooled Luke. She's just as power-hungry as the rest of us."

"I fully expect to be knighted when this is all over. Just call me Sir Luke."

* * *

><p>Anna slammed the door of the cell on Natasha. "I've got Agent Bates running GPS on the Lamby."<p>

Lorenzo waited behind Anna. "That's good news. I'm glad you're using all of your resources."

Natasha grabbed the bars. "You have a tracking device in Lamby?"

Anna nodded. "Yes. The Lamby you…almost took away because I gave it to him."

"Did you not trust me Anna?"

"Natasha, when you go through training to be a secret agent, you learn that you can't really have a family. And when you choose to, you learn to find ways to protect them without them knowing. It wasn't about you…it was about my inability to trust myself." Anna tossed Lorenzo the keys and left the room.

Natasha rested her head on the bars. "This is torture. How long do I have to stay in here?"

Lorenzo dangled the keys. "Looks like it's up to me."

"She doesn't like me very much does she?"

Lorenzo clasp her hands grabbing the bars. "Who could not love you? You're just hard to read."

"Not really. When you take the time to get to know me I'm an angel."

"Tell me about King Mikkosavich."

Natasha released his hands. "How do you know about that?"

"I ran into Dr. Jackson. You should thank him for reviving your dead father. Where is he?"

"It's why I'm here now. I don't want him to get caught."

"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself. You need to remember where you last left the baby."

Natasha leaned on the bars again. "Mikkosavich was left in the stables. I know he's safe. Kristin told me that was the best place to leave Kristina and she came back to me safely…until Luis took her away from me for good." She noticed Lorenzo writhe with discomfort. "Come in here and keep me company."

* * *

><p>Ned went into the ballroom and found Lois with Robin and Patrick. "So I'm wondering if I should be worried."<p>

"About what?" Lois asked.

Ned pulled his phone from his pocket. "I got a text from Brenda that says help in all caps."

Robin looked perplexed. "Brenda's in Manhattan with Jason. Why would she text you help?"

"I've tried calling her and I get no answer. It goes straight to voicemail."

Robin looked to Ned. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking this is good. Even if Brenda and I are joking she would answer my call."

"Where is Sam?" Robin asked. "Maybe she's heard from Jason."

Nikolas had to leave the disorder. He couldn't take anymore. After he declined to escort Robert through the tunnels, he thought it best to the do that last thing that would cross his mind. But he reminded himself that he was no longer the prince bound to solve every Cassadine problem or be subjected to his family's dysfunctions. He locked himself in Stefan's study and found a pen and paper on the desk. He ripped the top of the pen open with his teeth and frantically wrote a note even though didn't even know who to address it to. After writing all that he felt he could say, Nikolas made sure his note was in a position where Stefan would see it. He rummaged through his pants pockets and threw his wallet on the desk. He almost tossed his new phone away as well until he noticed the missed calls and texts from Brenda.

"I'm such an idiot." Nikolas rested his hands on the desk second-guessing his decision to just walk out the doors of Wyndemere and to never look back. His thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Helena."

Nikolas took his time getting to the door. Even when he slammed it open, he held his arm against the frame barring Helena from going in. "What do you want?"

"You must leave."

"What?"

"Nikolas, you're in danger. The events of this evening will only escalate. You must leave at once."

Elizabeth was on a search for Nikolas having gotten word from Sam that he had a difficult night. She hid away noticing Helena standing at Stefan's office door begging to get inside.

"It has nothing to do with me." He went back to the desk to make sure his note was still in place.

Helena touched Nikolas' arm. "I know for a fact that someone is trying to kill you."

Nikolas sighed. "What's new? What do they want from me? I'm no longer the prince. And I'm not going to work as a minion for Cassadine Industries. I have nothing left to give."

"The thirst for revenge wants nothing but blood. And you still have that if nothing else."

"Then why don't you tell me who I should be watching out for?" Nikolas waited for an answer but all he got was Helena's devious eyes studying his every movement. "Nothing…as usual you give me nothing."

"I've always tried to give you everything but you manage to f*ck it all up. I gave you Spencer and you gave him away. I gave you Aiden and you gave him away."

Elizabeth's ears perked up at the sound of her son's name.

"The last thing I gave you was Sam's eggs and what did you do? You sabotaged it."

"And Sam and Jason want me to have them but because of you I wouldn't think of bringing a child into this world…not while you're alive." Nikolas picked up the note. "If you see Stefan or anyone that gives a damn, tell them that I'm leaving to find myself." He charged towards the door but Helena stopped him.

"Nikolas, you're not equipped to live on your own. Let me protect you as I always have. You're the prince whether you wish to be or not."

Nikolas nudged Helena away from him before taking off.

Dante ran up the stairs and into the nursery crowded with Stefan, Gallos, Luke, & Stavros. "Luke! Put the gun the down. You shoot this man and you'll go to prison for his murder. Don't do this to Lulu."

Luke held his gun steady on Stavros. "Ain't this a bitch. The evil wins the day."

Lucky walked in. "Dad it's not about winning. There was no evidence found that Stavros killed Ric Lansing. You kill him and you're killing a presumed innocent man."

Stefan shook his head. "If Stavros didn't kill Ric then who did?"

"It's classified." Lucky said.

"So you know who did it?" Stefan pressed.

"No. The information regarding the case is classified." Dante batted Luke's gun-toting hand down. "Put the gun away."

Nikolas made it beyond the gates of Wyndemere with nothing more than his tuxedo on his body. When he stepped out of the gates heading towards the launch, he noticed Sam with Ethan and Holly. "Sam!" He called out to her.

Sam followed the sound of Nikolas' voice in the night. "I'll catch up. Go ahead." She said to Holly and Ethan as she ran in Nikolas' direction. Once she got closer to him, she noticed he seemed as distressed as he was the night before. "What's wrong?"

"I'm glad I get the chance to say goodbye. Will you give Spencer and Alana my love? And don't try to explain to Kristina and Molly why I left. I don't even have an answer. I told Kristina I'd help her get through her battle with alcohol and I have to go back on my promise."

Sam grabbed his arm. "What are you talking about? I just got here. Did something happen?"

"Everything happened. Stavros showed up. I can't believe I doubted what he did to Alexis. But he has no remorse about anything. And there's a chance that he's the reason that Mikkos is missing."

"Mikkos is missing? Since when? I spoke to my mother and she said Mikkos was with you and you said he was with my father. What the hell happened?"

"I wish I knew Sam. Robert is in the tunnels chasing after Natasha on some grudge. I don't understand that either. Alexis or Natasha or Kristina…no one has explained to me what the hell is going on with her. All I know is I can't fix it anymore."

"I'm going in the tunnels to find Robert before he finds my mother." Sam ran off to catch up to Holly and Ethan.

"I love you Sam." Nikolas spoke quietly in the wind finally clear of the snowstorm.

* * *

><p>With Mikkos still wide awake in his lap, Zander reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture of him with Alexis and a newborn Kristina on Christmas Eve in the hospital. He held the picture in front of Mikkos. "This is the only picture I have. They used to be my little family."<p>

Mikkos studied the picture. "Momma." He pointed to Alexis.

"Yea. That's Kristina's Momma."

"Me." Mikkos pointed to the baby and to himself. "Me."

Zander laughed. "That's a little girl. Alexis wasn't my real mother but she was like a mother to me. So yea I guess she's kind of like a mother to you too."

"Momma." Mikkos snatched the picture and held it close to his chest.

Zander was surprised by Mikkos' attachment to the photo. "Be careful with it. It's my only picture. If it makes you happy, I'll let you hold on to it."

* * *

><p>Dante decided to take control of the room. "Stavros, I think you need to leave. And please go out the front door and leave Spoon Island."<p>

Stavros straightened his jacket. "I can't believe I'm allowing myself to be disrespected in my own home."

Luke couldn't take anymore. He stuffed his gun in suit coat and left the room. Luke liked to bluff but he knew Wyndemere like the back of his hand. He slipped out of sight and climbed up the railing of the stairs heading to the ballroom and tucked his body away hoping to maintain a clear view of the front entrance.

Sonny had the same idea as Luke in regards to A.J. He garnered nothing more but silence from Kristina at his pressing of her about his arch enemy. He decided not to ruin her night when he heard Ned pacing in the halls on his phone trying to reach a contact in Manhattan at the hotel. Ned noticed Sonny and pulled the phone from his ear. "You won't believe it but Stavros is in Mikkos' nursery." He went back to his call. "Yes I'm holding for Brenda Barrett's room please…"

Sonny patted his chest feeling the revolver poking at him and reminding him the promise he made to Alexis if he ever laid eyes on Stavros again.

King Mikkosavich couldn't take any more of hiding. The words of Natasha stung him as he knew she was right. He barely ever stood up for her out of his unspoken fears of his wife Helena. He figured he had a second chance to prove Natasha wrong. All of the years of Stavros' life, he'd caused King Mikkosavich nothing more than trouble. "No one will miss him." He stepped out of the tunnels and into the Great Room. His attention was drawn to the Queen Natasha decorating the wall where he last remembered the Queen Helena. It made him smile as he remembered their father and daughter time in Oxford. He didn't know at the time the pain that was seared into Natasha's soul by his wayward son, Stavros.

Stavros held his head high as he left the nursery and took his walk of fake shame down the spiral staircase. He looked and noticed Laura engrossed in heated conversation with Lucky who went down the stairs before to assure Laura that he would personally see to it that Stavros took the launch away from Spoon Island. His eyes moved to Lulu chatting with a stressed Elizabeth not really knowing how to interpret the conversation that she overheard between Nikolas and Helena.

Stavros took his time as he stared longingly at Laura. It finally hit him all that he had lost between his son and the woman that he proclaimed to love. And the anger that he felt towards Helena welled up in his heart. He was leaving a home that he felt was his birthright and all at the cost of everything to gain but nothing for himself. He made it to the door with an audience both trying to not give him the satisfaction of attention but all in fear of looking upon his demonic spirit.

Sonny's, Mikkosavich's, and Luke's trigger fingers all proved to be shaky gunning for the same target of Stavros as he slipped out the door as ordered by Dante.

Bullets rang out.

But Lulu was the unfortunate unintended target. Her blood-red satin dress masked the gunshots but she felt the bullets pierce through her body. The culprits all ran their separate ways hoping that it was Stavros that went down. They buried their guns in the nearest spots of shelter and took off for parts of the sinister castle unknown.

Lulu gasped for air from the pain. David Hayward busted past Stavros and through the front door to the startled reactions. It was only he that noticed Lulu ready to tip over to unconsciousness. He ran to her and put his arms around her waist. Laura snapped out of her trance and rushed over to David and Lulu. "Oh my God! My baby…she was shot!"

Patrick leaped down the stairs with Matt at his heels. David laid Lulu down on the floor as the blood seeped from her stomach through her dress.

"Where did the bullets come from?" Mac shouted with his gun at the ready. "Does anybody know?"

He couldn't get an answer from those in concern hovering over Lulu struggling to stay alive. Patrick, David, and Matt worked furiously to compress Lulu's gunshot wound.

"I called a helicopter! It should be here any minute." Gallos yelled from the stairs. His eyes wandered around him until they fell on King Mikkosavich poking his head out from one of the downstairs rooms. He acknowledged his father with a nod. Stefan shoved Gallos aside on his way down the stairs to Lulu.

"Lesley Lu!" Stefan nudged David away. "You're going to be ok. A helicopter is on the way to carry you to GH. I won't leave your side."

Lulu closed her eyes as her breathing started to slow down.

"Keep her awake!" Patrick went to the door and opened it to a heavy wind from the helicopter landing.

"Where is Luke?" Laura questioned through her tears.

Luke ran down the back stairs for his life not knowing of the turmoil he may have caused. He found another secret passage through the tunnels and ran until he felt he was too far away to be found. Luke hid the gun in a crevice of a hole and peeled off his gloves shoving them in the hole with the gun.

Sonny could barely catch his breath when he made it to the ballroom with Lucy still holding down what was left of the Nurses' Ball. They made eye contact with Sonny cracking a nervous reassuring smile. He wanted to explode. He didn't know what came over him. Sonny rubbed his hands together and noticed remnants of gunpowder on his fingers.

* * *

><p>Lorenzo gave in to Natasha. He locked himself inside her cell knowing she'd steal his soul to a point of no return. "I lie to myself every day that I want the best for you and that the best for you is to be Alexis Davis."<p>

Natasha teasingly shoved Lorenzo against the bars. "Caesar Faison promised me that Helena would go down and I would be the Queen. And I fully intend to stick around and make sure he fulfills his promise."


End file.
